


Une raison de vivre

by pouik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 178,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouik/pseuds/pouik
Summary: Harry et Drago ne se sont pas vus depuis leur dernière année, qui a été redoublée, à Poudlard. Leurs chemins vont de nouveau se croiser six ans plus tard alors que l'un tente de construire sa vie et que l'autre détruit la sienne.SLASH HPDM





	1. Un nouveau départ

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction Harry Potter.  
> Il s’agit d’une fiction HPDM, mais ne vous attendez pas à les voir ensemble rapidement, c’est une histoire à évolution lente. De plus, je préviens que l’un des deux protagonistes développera d’abord une relation avec un OC (avec une scène de lemon). Mais je vous rassure, tout se terminera bien pour eux !  
> Je pense poster un chapitre une fois par semaine, tous les week-ends.  
> Ce n’est pas du tout une song fic, mais j’ai écouté énormément de musique en écrivant cette histoire, et d’innombrables fois l’album Dark Sky Island d’Enya. Je voulais donc partager cette info avec vous.  
> J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Je précise que l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à leur auteure J K Rowling, je n'ai fait que les emprunter.  
> Tous les éléments (ou presque) des livres ont été conservés, excepté l’épilogue.
> 
> La fiction est terminée (33 chapitres), exceptée le chapitre bonus en cours d'écriture.

**Chapitre 1 – Un nouveau départ**

 

Le soleil descendait progressivement du zénith pour rejoindre la mer. Le ciel allait bientôt se parer de nuances de rose ou d’orange qui se reflèteraient sur l’eau. La température, particulièrement douce pour mi-septembre, n’avait échappé à personne. La plage fourmillait de gens profitant d’un agréable week-end avant le retour du mauvais temps et de la grisaille. En fonction des années, c’était plus ou moins tard, mais c’était cependant inévitable.

Un jeune homme était installé au milieu des groupes de gens qui couraient sur la plage ou nageait dans l’océan. Il ne semblait pas à sa place, seul parmi les familles, avec sa peau si pâle et ses cheveux si blonds.

Il s’était allongé sur le sable, vêtu d’un ensemble de lin beige et d’une chemisette blanche, sa tête posée sur un sac noir. Il lisait un livre qu’il tenait judicieusement face au soleil, afin de ne pas être ébloui. Un observateur attentif aurait pu se rendre compte que ce livre à la couverture banale était rempli de caractères étranges, de formules compliquées et de dessins de chaudrons.

Des rires d’enfants résonnaient tout le long du littoral, un contre point joyeux au bruit grave du ressac lent et immuable de l’Atlantique. Progressivement, tous les petits groupes rangèrent leurs affaires de plages et rejoignirent leurs véhicules pour rentrer chez eux, les parents invoquant l’excuse de la marée montante pour faire cesser de jouer leurs enfants dans les vagues. Le jeune homme blond lisait toujours.

Un vent frais se leva juste avant le coucher du soleil, et le jeune homme frissonna. Il rangea son livre dans son sac, referma sa légère veste de lin et se tint debout face à l’océan jusqu’à la disparition complète de l’astre sous l’horizon. Un sourire triste plaqué sur les lèvres, il tourna les talons et rejoignit la petite ville balnéaire bretonne qui s’étalait juste derrière la plage.

Après quelques minutes d’une marche rapide, il se faufila dans une ruelle, vérifia qu’il était seul et disparut dans un « crac ».

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago Malefoy se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir en pied de son salon et apprécia ce qu’il y vit. Il se savait beau et tenait à être toujours élégant et à son avantage. Sa tenue lui seyait parfaitement, comme toujours, jean noir fuselant ses jambes, chaussures de ville impeccablement cirées, chemise grise et veste de costume, également noire. Ses cheveux longs étaient détachés et lui tombaient dans le dos. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à sa ressemblance avec son père, mais il répugnait à les couper. De toute façon, là où il allait, personne ne connaissait les Malefoy, la ressemblance avec son père n’avait donc pas la moindre importance.

Il vérifia que ses clés étaient bien dans sa poche puis sortit de son appartement. Il se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers la bouche de métro la plus proche et se mêla à la foule moldue en réprimant un sentiment de dégout. Depuis maintenant six ans qu’il vivait à Paris, il n’avait jamais pu s’habituer à cet immonde métropolitain. Tous ses sens d’aristocrate sensible étaient agressés quand il l’empruntait. Les odeurs abominables, les couleurs tantôt criardes tantôt indiscernables à cause d’un mauvais éclairage, c’était particulièrement bruyant, et la très grande proximité des moldus le répugnait presque. Il évitait au maximum d’utiliser ce moyen de transport, cependant ce soir il se rendait dans un endroit fréquenté par les moldus et il ne pouvait pas transplaner en plein Paris. Il se jetait habituellement un sort invisible pour annihiler ses sens, mais n’ayant pas emporté sa baguette avec lui pour le défaire, il n’avait pas pris le risque ce soir. Cette nuit, il voulait pouvoir ressentir les sons, les goûts et le toucher avec acuité.

Il patientait tant bien que mal pendant que son métro parcourait les tunnels du sous-sol parisien, presque collé à deux vieilles femmes qui parlaient trop fort. Cela lui fit penser à sa famille et à son éducation, et il réprima un rire en s’imaginant accompagné de ses parents dans ce même endroit. Il visualisait le visage écœuré de sa mère et le regard dédaigneux de son père. Tiens, c’était déjà la deuxième fois ce soir qu’il pensait à lui. Pourtant cela faisait sept ans que ce dernier était enfermé à Azkaban et qu’il ne l’avait pas vu. Il haussa les épaules, laissant cette pensée s’évaporer. Rien ne devait venir perturber son ultime soirée.

À minuit très exactement Drago atteignit sa destination, un club huppé du centre de Paris. Le choix de cet endroit n’était en rien dû au hasard.

              

En arrivant dans la capitale française à tout juste vingt ans, Drago avait d’abord été confronté uniquement au Paris sorcier. L’école où il étudiait les Potions avancées était située sur l’équivalent français du Chemin de Traverse et son appartement également. Malgré le changement de pays, Drago Malefoy était reconnu en permanence, son attitude guindée trahissait sa haute naissance, sa chevelure presque blanche et son nom étaient malheureusement célèbres dans le monde magique. Ses collègues étudiants n’avaient pas été particulièrement accueillants et il n’avait pas vraiment pu sympathiser avec eux. Il en avait rapidement eu assez de passer tout son temps parmi les sorciers. Il avait même réalisé que Potter avait finalement peut-être dit la vérité toutes ces années en clamant qu’il ne voulait aucunement de sa célébrité, parce que c’était une vraie plaie.

Il avait alors décidé de ne plus sortir que dans des endroits fréquentés par les moldus et s’était plongé dans un monde parfaitement inconnu. Les débuts avaient été éprouvants, mais il en profitait maintenant avec grand plaisir, excepté les trajets en métro.        

Après quelque temps d’adaptation et une recherche intensive, ce club bien particulier était devenu son repaire, il s’y sentait parfaitement à l’aise, entouré de jeunes très aisés.

 

Comme tout V.I.P. qui se respecte, Drago ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre dans la file d’attente et se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte. Il salua poliment Martin, qui filtrait l’entrée tous les samedis soir, et celui-ci lui ouvrit. Depuis le temps qu’il fréquentait cet endroit, Martin le connaissait bien et il en était venu à ne plus le laisser patienter à l’extérieur. Il négligea les vestiaires, paya son entrée et poussa la double porte de la pièce principale du club.

Il se dirigea directement vers le bar qui s’étendait contre tout le mur gauche de la très grande salle et commanda une vodka. Il l’avala d’un seul trait en regrettant le goût du Whisky Pur-Feu, puis demanda un Cosmopolitan. Il paya ses consommations et partit en quête d’une table libre, son verre à la main. Il traversa facilement la spacieuse piste de danse, pour le moment clairsemée, il était encore tôt.

Il s’installa confortablement à sa table préférée, dans le coin le plus reculé, avec une vue parfaite sur la salle et sur l’entrée du club. Il n’aimait pas être dérangé, et surtout pas par les gesticulations de danseurs trop éméchés qui débordaient systématiquement vers les tables proches de la piste. Il sirota lentement son cocktail, scrutant les gens, battant la mesure du bout du pied. Il avait très rapidement apprécié l’ambiance rock-électro de ce club, et connaissait maintenant une bonne partie de ce répertoire de musique moldue. Si on lui avait dit ça quelques années auparavant il n’y aurait pas cru une seule seconde !

 

Une fois le deuxième cocktail terminé, plusieurs heures après son arrivée, Drago estima qu’il était assez tard pour rentrer. Il se sentait un peu déçu, mais au moins il n’avait pas passé une mauvaise soirée. Il traversait la piste de danse, se faufilant tant bien que mal entre les corps agités quand il croisa un regard qui retint son attention. Celui-ci appartenait à un homme blond, assez grand, s’amusant avec un groupe d’amies, à seulement deux mètres de lui. Il se morigéna, un simple échange visuel ne voulait rien dire, l’autre avait déjà détourné la tête depuis longtemps quand lui-même restait bloqué comme un idiot au milieu de la foule. Il tenta de rejoindre la sortie, mais le semblant de chemin qu’il avait repéré avait disparu, les corps mouvants des danseurs l’ayant depuis refermé. Il grogna, il se serait bien donné des gifles tellement il se trouvait stupide, il allait devoir jouer des coudes pour sortir. Et il n’aimait pas ça.

Il bouscula deux ou trois personnes avant de repérer enfin une ouverture providentielle et s’y engagea quand il sentit quelqu’un attraper sa main. Il se retourna immédiatement, prêt à se dégager en insultant copieusement le malpoli. Il s’agissait d’une jolie femme rousse, aux courbes avantageuses, se dandinant sur la musique. Il allait tirer sur son bras lorsque son regard croisa celui de l’individu repéré un peu plus tôt, l’une de ses mains était posée sur l’épaule de son amie, comme pour la retenir. La femme relâcha sa prise avec un sourire contrit et se retourna pour continuer à danser. L’homme blond ne lâchait pas Drago des yeux, semblant l’inviter à se joindre à eux. Maintenant que Drago se trouvait près de lui, il pouvait détailler un visage aux courbes harmonieuses, avec des lèvres charnues et des iris aussi verts qu’une forêt au printemps. Il avança d’un pas pour se mêler au groupe, se disant que sa soirée serait finalement moins décevante qu’il le pensait.

Il ferma les paupières quelques instants, s’immergeant dans la musique, avant de commencer à bouger en rythme. Il se plaça stratégiquement au milieu des trois femmes qui accompagnaient l’homme blond, tout en le regardant. Celles-ci se laissèrent rapidement aller à plus de familiarité, l’effleurant des mains et se frottant légèrement à lui, les yeux brillants de l’alcool ingurgité. Drago ne réagissait pas à ces caresses sans pour autant les repousser, il restait dans sa bulle de rythme, dévorant ouvertement du regard son vis-à-vis masculin, attendant le moindre signe lui indiquant qu’il n’avait pas fabulé.  

Drago se trompait rarement sur les intentions des gens qu’il croisait lors de ses soirées, mais parfois ses sens — ou l’alcool — lui jouaient des tours, même si cette nuit il savait qu’il n’avait pas suffisamment exagéré pour s’être laissé abuser. La confirmation vint rapidement, l’homme se rapprocha un peu de lui et tendit imperceptiblement la main. Il lui laissait l’opportunité de l’ignorer sans se retrouver ridiculisé.

Il attrapa la main en question et le tira vers lui tout en quittant le cercle féminin qui se trémoussait toujours à ses côtés. Il perçut du coin de l’œil une moue boudeuse de la femme qui l’avait agrippé au vol, elle semblait déçue. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, lui caressa doucement la joue avant de l’embrasser langoureusement. Puis Drago se détourna d’elle pour aller poser ses mains sur la poitrine de l’homme blond.

Drago passa les dernières heures de la nuit sur la piste avec les quatre moldus, ne se privant pas de danser sensuellement tout contre l’homme, pour ne rien cacher de ses intentions. Le club commençait à se dépeupler, la plupart des gens étant trop fatigués ou trop alcoolisés pour rester plus longtemps. Drago s’était lui aussi décidé et se préparait psychologiquement à quitter pour la dernière fois cet endroit particulier où il avait passé d’innombrables soirées ces six dernières années.

Il se tenait dos à l’homme blond, se frottant langoureusement contre son torse, quand les notes finales du morceau résonnèrent. Il se décolla doucement et se retourna pour saluer son partenaire de danse à sa façon. Il s’accrocha à sa nuque, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa avec passion avant de tourner les talons pour s’en aller. L’homme ne semblait pas du même avis que lui et le retint par la main pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille.

— J’habite à deux pas… si tu veux continuer la soirée plus au calme…

Drago ne mit que quelques secondes à se décider et hocha la tête pour accepter la proposition. Il n’aurait pas pu espérer mieux pour terminer son séjour en France qu’une conquête lui promettant une fin de nuit mouvementée. Il n’avait jamais éprouvé la moindre difficulté à trouver des hommes, ou des femmes, pour faire taire sa libido. Il avait parfaitement conscience de sa beauté et du fait qu’il plaisait avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses inhabituels yeux gris.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago quitta son amant d’une nuit aux environs de dix heures du matin, sans avoir dormi une seule seconde. Il transplana directement dans son appartement en étant tout à fait satisfait de lui-même. Il lui restait deux heures pour terminer ses valises et rentrer enfin chez lui. Il parcourut les différentes pièces pour s’assurer de ne rien oublier et se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

 

Il avait commencé à habiter dans cet endroit le 1er septembre 2000, à vingt ans, le jour même de son arrivée à l’école de Potions avancées. Il avait d’abord trouvé le lieu petit comparé au manoir familial, mais en repensant aux dortoirs de Poudlard c’était finalement un vrai palais. La porte d’entrée donnait sur une pièce étroite qui desservait un salon avec cuisine ouverte, une salle de bain avec toilettes et une chambre. L’appartement était entièrement meublé et convenait parfaitement à un étudiant.

Dans la cuisine, il se rappela en grimaçant les innombrables heures de galère sans nom pour réussir à concocter quelque chose de consommable. Ici, aucun elfe de maison ne pouvait lui préparer à manger et il avait dû apprendre seul, ce qui n’avait pas été sans mal, évidemment ! Durant de nombreux mois, il avait pris tous ses repas à l’extérieur avant de finalement se dire qu’il ne devrait pas jeter ainsi son argent par les fenêtres.

C’était une notion nouvelle pour l’héritier des Malefoy. Il n’avait jamais eu besoin auparavant d’y prêter attention, mais après la guerre la fortune familiale avait fondu comme neige au soleil et il ne pouvait plus compter que sur ses propres économies. Il disposait tout de même d’une somme plus que confortable pour vivre convenablement ; or ses projets l’obligeaient à y faire attention malgré tout. Puisqu’il ne voulait plus jamais habiter au manoir, il devrait donc acheter un bien immobilier dès la fin de ses études.

 

À midi très exactement, le propriétaire de son appartement arriva, lui fit signer un parchemin et récupéra les clés. Drago lança un sort sur ses malles et transplana directement jusqu’au manoir familial. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à s’entraîner à transplaner sur de très longues distances et n’éprouvait actuellement plus aucune difficulté à le pratiquer.

Il frappa à la porte de la bâtisse, ne souhaitant pas y entrer sans être invité. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il n’y vivait plus et qu’il ne considérait plus cet endroit comme son domicile. Narcissa apparut quelques instants plus tard.

— Bonjour mère, comment se fait-il que vous ouvriez vous-même la porte ? salua Drago en s’avançant dans le grand vestibule.

— J’ai rendu sa liberté à notre dernier elfe de maison il y a six mois, et même s’il a accepté de continuer à travailler pour la famille Malefoy, c’est aujourd’hui son jour de repos, répondit-elle en refermant la porte derrière son fils.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé ces dernières années. Depuis la chute du Mage Noir, mais surtout depuis une ou deux années, les créatures magiques étaient considérées différemment par le Ministère et la population avait dû s’adapter. Drago pensa spontanément à Hermione Granger qui avait joué un rôle clé dans tous ces changements. Depuis qu’elle travaillait au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, l’ancienne Gryffondor avait tout chamboulé. Il était bien forcé d’admettre que c’était une évolution positive pour le monde des sorciers, même s’il ne s’y était pas attendu.

Drago agita sa baguette pour envoyer ses malles directement dans son ancienne chambre et souhaita une agréable journée à sa mère avant de monter les rejoindre. Il ne prit que le temps de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures et s’affala tout habillé sur son vieux lit à baldaquin, s’enroulant dans un édredon pour s’endormir aussitôt.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago se réveilla aux aurores le lendemain matin, se rappelant la date, lundi 19 septembre. Une longue journée l’attendait. Il mit un certain temps à sortir complètement du sommeil de plomb qui l’avait assailli la veille, et son estomac grogna.

Il se prépara rapidement, vérifia que ses malles étaient toujours bien rangées et y ajouta des affaires supplémentaires qu’il voulait emporter. De toute façon, il pourrait revenir ici aussi souvent qu’il le souhaitait si un quelconque objet lui manquait. Ses relations avec sa mère s’étaient considérablement améliorées depuis la chute du Mage Noir. Et malgré le fait qu’elle était consignée au manoir par la justice, elle était d’excellente compagnie pour Drago quand il lui rendait visite, et ne semblait pas en souffrir.

Après un petit-déjeuner consistant, Drago transplana directement sur le Chemin de Traverse à neuf heures très exactement. Il y retrouva le propriétaire d’une boutique à l’allure peu engageante, dévastée presque dix ans plus tôt par les Mangemorts. Elle n’avait jamais rouvert. Le Chemin de Traverse avait connu une très mauvaise passe à l’époque où Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom contrôlait le monde sorcier. La majorité des boutiques avaient fermé ou avaient été dévastées, pillées. De nombreux propriétaires avaient été tués, blessés gravement ou torturés pour le plaisir, et cette rue autrefois très commerçante recommençait tout juste à retrouver son aspect d’antan. Les lieux étaient encore calmes à cette heure et ils ne furent pas dérangés.

Drago signa d’une main presque tremblante l’acte d’achat de la boutique et de l’appartement juste au-dessus. En échange, il donna au vieil homme un parchemin officiel, présentant son sceau personnel, l’autorisant à prélever la somme convenue dans son coffre à Gringotts.

— Monsieur, je vous remercie infiniment d’avoir accepté de me vendre votre bien, en dépit de mon nom, dit solennellement Drago en lui tendant la main.

— Vous n’êtes pas responsables des actes de vos parents, mon garçon, et l’eau a coulé sous les ponts. J’estime que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, tout comme ma vieille boutique, répondit l’homme en lui serrant la main.

 

L’acte d’achat en poche, Drago prit la direction du Chaudron Baveur afin de se rendre dans le centre de Londres. Il devait aller au Ministère pour officialiser l’opération, il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de prendre possession des lieux.

Après une marche éprouvante dans le Londres moldu, Drago arriva enfin à l’entrée des visiteurs du Ministère, une vieille cabine téléphonique dont le combiné était arraché. Il ne savait évidemment pas à quoi servait ce type d’objet pour un moldu et ne se posa pas la question. Il tapa le code sur le clavier, annonça son nom et le but de sa visite, puis la cabine s’enfonça dans le sol.

Le grand Hall du Ministère grouillait de monde, des sorciers arrivaient de tous côtés après avoir utilisé les cheminettes ou le transplanage. Drago se dirigea vers une sorte de guichet indiqué « Accueil » pour se renseigner. Le sorcier responsable de l’accueil vérifia son nom et l’objet de sa visite et lui expliqua quel chemin prendre pour se rendre dans le bon bureau.

Drago suivit les instructions et emprunta un ascenseur pour aller au niveau deux, au Département de la justice magique, puis se perdit dans un dédale de couloirs, avant de finalement trouver le bureau qu’il cherchait. Il enregistra son acte auprès de la sorcière chargée des transactions immobilières et repartit aussitôt vers les ascenseurs. Enfin ! Il était officiellement propriétaire sur le Chemin de Traverse et ne voulait pour rien au monde devoir encore passer une nuit au manoir. Beaucoup de travail l’attendait pour s’installer dans son appartement et il ne comptait pas perdre une seule minute.

C’était enfin le début de sa nouvelle vie !

 

Au détour d’un couloir de cet étage labyrinthique, Drago reconnut soudain une voix familière. Il ne put réfréner sa curiosité et se dirigea vers elle. Il se préparait à discrètement jeter un coup d’œil dans un bureau quelconque quand il manqua percuter une jeune femme brune qui en sortait.

— Oh ! Pardon, chuchota-t-elle machinalement sans le regarder, j’ai failli vous rentrer dedans.

— Bonjour, Granger, ça faisait longtemps, répondit aimablement Drago.

Hermione releva la tête et resta interdite quelques secondes, puis un large sourire illumina son visage. Elle semblait vraiment ravie de le trouver là.

— Oh, bonjour Malefoy ! Quelle surprise ! Tu es revenu de France ?

— Oui, en effet, je suis rentré hier.

Drago détailla discrètement la jeune femme, il remarqua qu’elle avait coupé ses cheveux très courts et que cela lui allait bien. Un rapide coup d’œil lui permit également de noter une alliance à la main gauche et un petit renflement qu’elle avait tenté de cacher sous un large pull. Il fit un signe de tête en direction du ventre.

— Je constate que tu es mariée, et bientôt mère, si je ne me trompe pas ? Toujours avec Weasley, j’imagine ? dit-il avec une moue faussement dégoutée.

Hermione hocha la tête et passa les mains sur son ventre dans un geste tendre.

— Oui, tu devines bien, Ron et moi sommes mariés depuis trois ans et je suis enceinte de quatre mois. Que deviens-tu ? Que fais-tu au Ministère ?

— Je suis venue enregistrer un acte d’achat pour une boutique et un appartement au Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione sembla surprise et ne manqua pas de l’exprimer.

— Tu te lances dans le commerce ? J’avoue que je ne t’imaginais pas dans ce rôle…

— Je ne m’y serais pas vu non plus à une certaine époque, et j’ai mis à une année à mûrir le projet, mais je ne voulais pas que mes cinq années de Potions avancées soient inutiles. Et un Malefoy ne fait jamais rien d’inutile, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione pouffa, une main devant la bouche.

— Oui, vu comme ça...

— Tu m’excuseras, j’ai beaucoup à faire, et Théodore doit déjà m’attendre pour m’aider à m’installer.

— Oui, oui, pardonne-moi, je ne te retiens pas. J’espère qu’on aura l’occasion de se recroiser un de ces jours. Passe le bonjour à Nott. Au revoir, Malefoy, termina-t-elle avec une voix douce.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Drago quelques secondes et lui sourit.

— Au revoir, Granger, au plaisir, répondit aimablement Drago avant de s’en retourner vers l’ascenseur.

Quelle drôle de rencontre ! Il savait pourtant que Granger, et aussi Weasley, travaillaient au Ministère depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Cette surprenante rencontre lui laissait un sentiment positif, et il réalisa de nouveau que les a priori qu’il avait eus sur ces Gryffondor durant leurs jeunes années n’étaient définitivement pas fondés. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il s’en rendait compte, mais les années semblaient l’avoir assagi davantage.

Tout en se dirigeant vers un espace de transplanage dans le Hall du Ministère, il se souvint de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Une année qui avait été riche en changements, à tous points de vue.  


	2. Retour à Poudlard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Pour ce chapitre, changement de décor !  
> J’espère que ça vous plaira.

Chapitre 2 – Retour à Poudlard

 

La locomotive rouge et noir du Poudlard Express projetait de larges panaches de fumée d’un blanc légèrement grisâtre dans les airs. Le soleil illuminait le train de rais flamboyants à travers la grande verrière qui surplombait le quai 9¾. De multiples bruits résonnaient dans cet espace relativement confiné, de l’avertisseur assourdissant de la locomotive aux très légers chuintements des soupapes relâchant de la vapeur. Et des discussions étouffées des personnes présentes.

Le quai était anormalement clairsemé et l’ambiance paraissait assez morose. De nombreuses familles avaient choisi de ne pas venir. Nombre d’entre elles portaient le deuil, certains individus attendaient un procès, d’autres étaient toujours hospitalisés à Sainte Mangouste, et une faible proportion croupissait déjà dans les geôles d’Azkaban.

 

Quinze minutes avant le départ du train, une ribambelle de chevelures rousses émergea de la barrière magique qui séparait le quai 9¾ du reste de la gare de King Cross. Parmi elles, une tête aux cheveux noirs mal coiffés se détachait.

La famille Weasley se trouvait là au grand complet pour accompagner Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione dans le train. Les visages étaient fermés, les yeux encore bouffis d’avoir récemment pleurés pour certains. Molly Weasley serra contre son cœur les quatre jeunes adultes qu’ils étaient devenus, semblant vouloir les étouffer, pendant que l’aîné, Bill, aidait son père à mettre les bagages dans un compartiment disponible. Les autres membres de la famille furent moins démonstratifs que Molly Weasley pour leur dire au revoir. Arthur donna une dernière recommandation à voix basse avant le départ.

— Ne vous attirez pas d’ennuis cette année, je crois que Molly ne supporterait pas s’il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous deux, ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de Harry et de Hermione.

Ils promirent de faire de leur mieux et montèrent dans le train au moment où le chef de gare sifflait le départ. Ils agitèrent longuement la main à travers la vitre, jusqu’à ce que le quai ait disparu au loin.

 

Une fois hors de vue, les quatre jeunes gens s’installèrent dans le compartiment vide où se trouvaient leurs bagages. Ils se regardèrent sans parler pendant quelques minutes.

— Hum, je dois aller retrouver les Préfets des autres années, dit Hermione d’une petite voix, rompant l’épais silence.

— Ah oui, c’est vrai que tu es Préfète-en-chef, répondit distraitement Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête, caressa doucement la main de Ron et partit en quête du compartiment des Préfets à l’avant du train. Les trois autres continuèrent à se regarder sans rien dire, vaguement mal à l’aise.

— Et si on cherchait Neville et Luna, vous en pensez quoi ? proposa soudain Harry.

— Bonne idée, approuvèrent aussitôt le frère et la sœur d’une seule et même voix.

 

Harry, Ron et Ginny traversèrent presque tout le train, croisant de nombreuses têtes connues, avant de tomber sur Neville et Luna qui discutaient avec un groupe de jeunes enfants.

— Ce sont sûrement des première année, remarqua Ginny à voix basse, on dirait des gnomes tellement ils sont minuscules !

— Salut Neville, salut Luna, salua Harry en entrant dans le compartiment, ça fait vraiment du bien de vous voir tous les deux.

Il stationna debout près de la porte. Neville et Luna présentèrent Harry, Ron et Ginny aux petits nouveaux qui ouvrirent des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

— Vous venez vous installer avec nous ? demanda finalement Ron. Ou vous préférez rester avec les gnomes ?

— On les a croisés par hasard et ils étaient un peu effrayés alors on a décidé de les rassurer un peu, répondit Neville.

Il se leva, s’avança vers Ron et ajouta à voix basse :

— Mais on vient avec vous, ils sont quand même épuisants ces gamins ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été aussi surexcité en première année !

Puis à voix haute, en s’adressant aux enfants :

— Maintenant que vous savez que vous ne risquez rien, on va vous laisser entre vous. Et puis vous voyez, notre héros Harry Potter nous accompagne, vous êtes en sécurité !

Il fit un clin d’œil à Harry, et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait si l’on arrêterait un jour de le prendre pour un héros. Il n’aimait pas cette nouvelle étiquette, et il n’arrêtait pas de dire qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir eu une attitude qualifiable d’héroïque pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Mais rien n’y faisait, ce nouveau surnom lui collait à la peau, à son plus grand regret.

Les cinq jeunes gens retournèrent dans le compartiment d’où ils venaient, juste à temps pour le passage du chariot de gourmandises. Ils se firent un plaisir de se goinfrer jusqu’à n’en plus pouvoir, comme des enfants. Peu de temps après, Hermione les rejoignit et s’affala sur la banquette avec un grand soupir. Les conversations s’arrêtèrent aussitôt et les regards se fixèrent sur elle.

— Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? lui demanda Ron, inquiet.

Elle soupira de nouveau et ouvrit un paquet de choco-grenouille. Elle prit son temps pour déguster le chocolat.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire maintenant ou bien attendre qu’on soit arrivés, même si dans le fond ça ne changera rien, dit-elle en se triturant les doigts.

Hermione semblait vraiment gênée à l’idée de parler. Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans ce compartiment des Préfets pour la mettre dans un état pareil, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ron également s’inquiétait pour sa chère et tendre, il l’avait rarement vue aussi abattue.

Luna trouva les bons mots, comme d’habitude, pour débloquer la situation.

— De toute façon si c’est quelque chose qu’on doit savoir, que tu le dises maintenant ou plus tard ne changera rien. Par contre si tu gardes l’information pour toi, ces deux-là seront invivables jusqu’à ce qu’on arrive, dit-elle en montrant Harry et Ron de la tête.

— Tu as raison, Luna, comme souvent, acquiesça Hermione.

Les cinq jeunes gens se tournèrent donc entièrement vers elle en attendant des explications.

— Vous savez que chaque maison dispose d’un Préfet et d’une Préfète. De plus, des Préfets-en-chef, un garçon et une fille, sont choisis parmi les élèves de septième année. C’est le corps enseignant et notamment le directeur, enfin maintenant la directrice, qui décide qui sera ou non Préfet.

Elle reprit sa respiration avant de continuer.

— Les Préfets de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard sont des élèves de cinquième année, ceux de Poufsouffle des sixième année, et moi je suis Préfète-en-chef. Mais avant que je vous dise qui est Préfet-en-chef, vous allez devoir me promettre de ne pas vous énerver, parce que ça a déjà été difficile tout à l’heure avec les autres Préfets. Et je commence à en avoir marre des cris, termina-t-elle d’une petite voix aiguë.

Ils s’engagèrent à ne pas hausser le ton, et la pressèrent de continuer.

— Alors bon, vous devez aussi savoir qu’il semble avoir changé, et je fais confiance au choix de McGonagall…

Ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres, presque haletants, n’en pouvant plus d’attendre.

— C’est Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

La tempête se déchaîna aussitôt dans le compartiment, les choco-grenouilles et les patacitrouilles volèrent en tous sens et les exclamations fusèrent.

— Quoi ? cria Harry.

— Mais elle débloque McGonagall ! s’exclama Ron en se levant.

— C’est pas possible ! se lamenta Neville.

— Je vais aller lui régler son compte moi ! s’écria Ginny, prête à en découdre.

Hermione se boucha les oreilles et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ron finit par noter le malaise de la jeune femme et demanda le silence. Pour qu’elle réagisse de cette façon, elle avait déjà dû être particulièrement perturbée à la réunion. Il prit délicatement ses mains et la serra dans ses bras.

— Pardon, Hermione, on ne voulait pas te faire du mal, dit-il d’une voix douce en lui caressant le dos. Tu vois, on s’est calmé maintenant.

— Merci, Ron, répondit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte. Ce n’est pas évident pour moi vous savez, mais il s’est excusé pendant la réunion. J’ai le sentiment qu’il a été pas mal bousculé par les évènements de ces derniers mois, comme nous tous.

Luna était restée muette et avait très peu réagi à la nouvelle, mais Neville et Ginny étaient encore très remontés contre Drago Malefoy. Ils ne semblaient pas réaliser qu’il n’avait pas lui-même fait la demande pour être Préfet-en-chef, mais leur colère était trop profondément ancrée depuis la bataille de Poudlard.

Harry restait assez dubitatif concernant la décision de la directrice pour le Préfet-en-chef de cette année un peu particulière. Les choix de McGonagall semblaient se révéler aussi mystérieux que ceux de l’ancien directeur Dumbledore. Harry se mit à sourire en se disant que le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche aurait approuvé cette idée.

— Harry, à quoi penses-tu ? demanda soudain Hermione qui avait remarqué son air absent.

— Je réfléchissais au fait que ce choix de McGonagall porte la signature de Dumbledore. Et il y a forcément une excellente raison derrière tout ça, sauf que je ne vois pas laquelle.

Hermione se racla la gorge, signalant par là qu’elle avait une idée sur la question, et que c’était évident. Harry se dit qu’elle n’était pas major de leur promotion depuis six ans pour rien.

— Harry, honnêtement tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre ce choix. Tu as témoigné en faveur de Malefoy pendant son procès, et c’est grâce à toi qu’il a été reconnu non coupable. Tu ne l’aurais pas fait si tu n’avais pas été absolument sûr de toi, c’est le sens de la justice qui t’a poussé à dire la vérité, même si cela a dû te coûter d’être celui à qui il doit la liberté. Tu ne devines pas ce que notre directrice souhaite provoquer ?

Harry haussa les épaules, incapable de suivre le cheminement intellectuel de Hermione concernant les intentions de McGonagall

— De toute façon, c’est fait, alors inutile de se torturer les méninges, se résigna-t-il.

              

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago Malefoy ressortit du compartiment des Préfets situés en tête du train, la tête basse et d’assez mauvaise humeur. Il avait vraiment pris sur lui pendant cette réunion afin qu’elle se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Malgré son acquittement durant l’été, son attitude irréprochable et ses excuses, les autres Préfets avaient été scandalisés de sa présence. Ce n’était quand même pas lui qui avait demandé à être nommé Préfet-en-chef tout de même ! Et ces imbéciles ne s’en rendaient même pas compte ! Comme si ça l’amusait de se faire insulter et bousculer comme un vulgaire Cracmol. Seule Granger avait accepté ses excuses du bout des lèvres, c’était un comble ! Il avait mis toute sa sincérité en avant en demandant pardon, chose très rare ! Les excuses d’un Malefoy se méritaient et n’étaient pas prononcées à la légère.

Il rejoignit son compartiment en grommelant et fut surpris d’y trouver quelqu’un. Quand il l’avait quitté, il y était pourtant seul. Un jeune homme mince, aux cheveux châtains, s’était installé sur l’une des banquettes pour lire La Gazette des Sorciers. Manquait plus que ça, voilà qu’il ne pouvait même pas être tranquille dans son compartiment.

— Bonjour, Malefoy, le salua-t-il.

— Bonjour Nott, répondit Drago du bout des lèvres, mécontent.

Et Drago s’assit le plus loin possible de son condisciple et se colla à la fenêtre pour se perdre dans les paysages qui défilaient à toute vitesse.

 

Théodore Nott était un élève de Serpentard du même âge que Drago, et du même milieu social. Leurs parents se connaissaient bien, puisque leurs deux pères étaient de célèbres Mangemorts, maintenant derrière les barreaux. Pourtant ils ne se fréquentaient pas, car Théodore avait toujours recherché la solitude.

Il décida de tenter un rapprochement avec le jeune homme blond perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Après tout, ils allaient devoir se serrer les coudes parce que personne ne soutiendrait Serpentard cette année. Les quelques élèves qu’il avait croisés lui avaient presque craché dessus tellement ils le méprisaient. Ou méprisaient son nom, mais peu faisaient la différence.

— Je vois que tu portes un insigne de Préfet, tu reviens de la réunion ?

Drago soupira et tourna la tête vers Théodore.

—Tu as deviné ça tout seul ? La directrice a cru bon de me donner le titre de Préfet-en-chef cette année, un cadeau empoisonné si tu veux mon avis.

Théodore en resta coi. Une année comme celle-ci il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’un Serpentard puisse être Préfet-en-chef, et encore moins Drago Malefoy.

— Ne garde pas la bouche ouverte, tu vas attraper des mouches, ricana Drago.

Théodore referma la bouche et n’insista pas pour converser avec son compagnon de voyage. Mais Drago avait changé d’avis et avait envie de se distraire.

— Elle raconte quoi la Gazette aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il.

Théodore lui tendit son journal et sortit un livre de sa valise pour s’occuper.

 

Le journal était daté du jour, le 1er septembre 1998, et un article sur Poudlard faisait la une. Drago décida de le lire, il apprendrait peut-être quelque chose d’intéressant. En réalité, il ne savait pas grand-chose de la situation. Il avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard début août, accompagnée de l’habituelle liste de fournitures, ainsi qu’un paragraphe sur son poste de Préfet-en-chef. Mais aucune explication sur quoi que ce soit, et encore moins sur la raison de cette lettre d’admission en septième année.

L’article s’intitulait « Poudlard rouvre ses portes », Drago commença la lecture.

_C’est avec stupeur, mais également avec joie que votre dévoué correspondant a eu vent de la réouverture de la célèbre école britannique de sorcellerie, j’ai nommé Poudlard. Vous l’aurez bien sûr tous deviné._

_La nouvelle directrice, le professeur Minerva McGonagall, anciennement professeur de Métamorphose et directrice adjointe, a repris les rênes. Il est de mon devoir de signaler qu’elle a non seulement le soutien du Ministère, mais également que certaines rumeurs indiqueraient qu’il l’aurait même presque suppliée. Quoi qu’il en soit, tout a été mis en œuvre pour que la rentrée ait lieu comme tous les ans en ce jour._

_Nous avons pu obtenir un entretien avec elle il y a quelques semaines, malgré son agenda très chargé. Elle nous a confié quelques informations que nous dévoilons donc ici aujourd’hui. Nous n’avions malheureusement pas pu vous l’apprendre plus tôt, car c’était une des conditions de cette entrevue._

_Tout d’abord, nous souhaitons rassurer nos lecteurs, et avant tout les parents des enfants scolarisés à Poudlard, que l’antique château a été réparé et est parfaitement prêt à accueillir vos garnements._

_La directrice nous a également affirmé que tous les postes de professeurs sont pourvus, et il en manquait plusieurs : Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Étude des Moldus et Métamorphose évidemment. En revanche, elle n’a pas accepté de nous donner les noms des chanceux catapultés à ces postes. Pour des raisons de confidentialité parait-il. Leurs identités seront dévoilées après la rentrée, nous a-t-elle assuré._

_Dernière information, mais non des moindres, la directrice nous a annoncé qu’elle accueillerait tous les nouveaux élèves de onze ans, comme chaque année, mais également tous les anciens élèves n’ayant pas pu passer leurs A.S.P.I.C. à cause des évènements tragiques du mois de mai, s’ils le souhaitent._

_Si ce n’est pas une nouvelle fracassante !_

_Je vous retrouverais très bientôt pour des nouvelles de Poudlard_

L’article était signé Lee Jordan.

Drago reposa le journal, étonné. La directrice offrait la possibilité aux élèves de passer leurs examens et de reprendre le cours d’une vie normale. Comme si rien, ou presque, n’était arrivé. Il tenait là l’occasion de laver son nom et peut-être d’essayer de changer.

— Alors comme ça toi aussi tu as décidé de revenir ? demanda-t-il à son camarade.

— Oui… Et je crois qu’on ne se sentira pas tellement à l’étroit dans la Salle Commune cette année. Tu as croisé beaucoup d’autres Serpentard toi ?

— Non, assez peu, maintenant que tu le dis, et aucun de notre année, répondit Drago en secouant la tête.

Théodore soupira tristement. L’année allait être longue, très longue, si sa seule compagnie était Drago Malefoy.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Tous les élèves étaient installés à table, attendant le banquet de début d’année. La cérémonie de répartition venait tout juste d’avoir lieu et le professeur McGonagall s’avança pour prononcer l’habituel discours de la rentrée.

— Chers élèves, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Ce sera une année à la fois banale et particulière pour certains d’entre vous. Vous avez dû l’apprendre dans La Gazette des Sorciers, cette année nous accueillons exceptionnellement des anciens élèves de septième année. Vous étudierez les mêmes matières que l’année dernière et vous passerez vos A.S.P.I.C. au mois de juin. Avoir déjà effectué une partie de la septième année ne vous dispense d’aucun cours, je tiens à le signaler. Si vous avez décidé de revenir, c’est pour travailler à obtenir vos examens. Afin de ne pas pénaliser les nouveaux élèves de septième année, qui n’ont eu aucun cours de ce niveau, les devoirs et les examens seront exceptionnellement adaptés cette année. Par ailleurs, tous les anciens élèves de cinquième année souhaitant passer leurs B.U.S.E. pourront redoubler, dans les mêmes conditions que ceux de septième année. Les autres sont autorisés à continuer le cursus normalement, les notes des devoirs de l’année dernière seront utilisées pour connaître leur niveau pour leurs futurs A.S.P.I.C. Les volontaires pour redoubler l’année devront s’enregistrer avant demain matin neuf heures, des parchemins sont épinglés dans vos Salles Communes pour que vous y inscriviez vos noms. Je vous informe également que certaines parties du château restent en travaux, s’y promener est bien sûr interdit, et Monsieur Rusard y veillera. Dernière information, aucun écart de conduite visant à punir les élèves de Serpentard ne sera toléré, ils sont présents pour les mêmes raisons que vous et leur faire payer les actes de leurs familles n’est pas autorisé. Vous ne devez pas avoir honte d’appartenir à cette maison, et aucune maison n’est supérieure aux autres. Je reprendrais la parole en fin de repas. Je vous souhaite maintenant un bon appétit !

La directrice rejoignit sa place et les plats apparurent sur les tables. Le banquet pouvait commencer.

 

Sans plus attendre, Ron se jeta sur la nourriture, comme à son habitude, pendant que ses voisins de table discutaient du discours de la directrice.

— Au moins, on a eu réponse à certaines de nos questions, dit Harry en se servant des pommes de terre.

— Oui, mais elle n’a pas parlé du terrain de Quidditch, j’espère que le tournoi reste d’actualité, s’inquiéta Ginny.

— J’approuve complètement le Professeur McGonagall concernant les élèves de Serpentard, et malheureusement je pense que cette année les Préfets ne vont pas s’ennuyer ! ajouta Hermione en jetant un œil à la table des vert et argent.

Celle-ci était plus que clairsemée, nombre d’entre eux n’étant pas revenus à l’école, surtout parmi les plus âgés. Elle ne put reconnaître que Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott au milieu de visages vaguement familiers.

 

Une fois les ventres bien remplis, les bruits des conversations montèrent d’un cran alors que les plus jeunes commençaient à piquer du nez dans leurs assiettes. La directrice se leva une nouvelle fois.

— J’espère que vous vous êtes bien restaurés, l’heure est venue de rejoindre vos dortoirs. Les Préfets et Préfètes vont accompagner les élèves de première année jusqu’aux Salles Communes. Le couvre-feu reste fixé à 22 h. En cas de problème quelconque les Préfets devront s’en référer aux directeurs des maisons, ou aux Préfet et Préfète-en-chef. Cette année, ce sera Miss Hermione Granger, maison Gryffondor, et Monsieur Drago Malefoy, maison Serpentard.

L’annonce des noms des Préfets-en-chef provoqua des huées de la part d’une majorité d’élèves. Ils semblaient particulièrement mécontents du choix du Préfet-en-chef en la personne de Drago Malefoy et voulaient se faire entendre. Le Professeur McGonagall se vit obligé d’apaiser ses étudiants à grand renfort de gestes des bras.

Pendant que la directrice s’agitait pour réinstaurer le calme, Drago s’était levé et avait rejoint la table des Gryffondor. Il avait pris une décision radicale en constatant son rejet par les autres élèves et espérait que cela jouerait en sa faveur.

— Aucune réclamation à ce sujet ne sera acceptée ! Ce sera tout, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, termina la directrice d’une voix ferme, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme blond debout au milieu de la Grande Salle.

— Potter, salua Drago, dans le dos de son ancien ennemi.

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à la main tendue de Malefoy. Il ne put empêcher son visage d’afficher un air surpris. Il se reprit et se leva pour affronter le Serpentard.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? cracha-t-il.

— Tu as refusé de me serrer la main il y a sept ans, rejetant l’amitié que je t’avais offerte. J’ai eu besoin d’autant d’années pour comprendre ton choix. Aujourd’hui, je te propose une trêve, répondit Drago d’une voix forte.

Harry resta immobile, scrutant avec attention le visage du Serpentard. Toujours aussi froid et guindé, il avait pourtant l’air sincère. Une première se dit-il.

— C’est la moindre des choses que je peux faire pour toi, ajouta Drago dans un murmure que seul Harry put entendre.

Le calme était revenu dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde observait le duo dans un silence assourdissant. Harry s’en rendit compte et balaya la pièce des yeux, croisant le regard de McGonagall. Cela l’incita à prendre la bonne décision. Il accepta l’offre de Malefoy et lui serra la main, sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs de cette scène.

Puis, sans un mot, Harry se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Les autres élèves reprirent leurs esprits et le suivirent rapidement, échangeant avec intérêt leurs impressions sur l’échange auquel ils venaient d’assister.

Harry, tout en rejoignant la Tour Gryffondor, essayait de se souvenir d’une rentrée à Poudlard qui serait déroulée normalement. Il n’y parvint pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce deuxième chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine, week-end du 15-16 septembre :)


	3. Cadeau d’anniversaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Je poste le troisième chapitre un peu en retard, j'en suis désolée.  
> Pour ce chapitre, on va enfin s’attarder sur quelqu’un que vous attendiez certainement.  
> J’espère que ça vous plaira.

**Chapitre 3 – Cadeau d’anniversaire**

 

Comme presque tous les matins, Harry se réveilla fatigué avec la gorge sèche et irritée. Il se frotta longuement le visage, assis au bord du lit, pour tenter de sortir son cerveau du brouillard. Il repoussa le plus loin possible de sa conscience les mauvais rêves qui avaient, une fois de plus, peuplé sa nuit. Il était sept heures et une journée harassante l’attendait. Encore.

Il rejoignit la salle d’eau à l’étage inférieur et prit une longue douche brûlante pour réveiller ses muscles engourdis. Il s’habilla, prépara son sac avec sa tenue de Quidditch et descendit le déposer dans le grand hall de la maison. Il aimait particulièrement pouvoir y être bruyant et se souvenait avec horreur des hurlements du portrait de la mère de Sirius. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années de tentatives avant de trouver la solution au sort de Glu Perpétuelle de cet objet hideux. C’était la pièce qu’il avait rénovée en dernier, n’arrivant pas à retirer le tableau. Et puis un jour, en se promenant dans le Londres moldu, il avait assisté à un grand chantier, des ouvriers détruisaient un bâtiment. Il avait aussitôt compris que de détruire partiellement au marteau piqueur le bout de mur où se trouvait le tableau était la solution à son problème. Cela avait bien sûr provoqué énormément de gravats et nécessité de gros travaux pour reboucher le trou, mais cela avait largement valu le coup.

Il prit l’escalier qui menait à la cuisine, se prépara un petit déjeuner copieux et se sentit plus réveillé après avoir avalé deux cafés serrés. Il n’avait jamais très faim le matin, mais il mangeait par obligation. Son entraîneur insistait sur l’alimentation de ses joueurs, et il tenait à Harry comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Pour ne pas s’attirer d’ennuis, Harry se forçait à nourrir son corps devenu athlétique depuis qu’il jouait dans l’équipe des Canons de Chudley. Cinq années de sport intensif l’avaient sculpté, et ses muscles consommaient beaucoup d’énergie.

Il se sentait bien seul dans cette immense cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, même si elle était bien plus accueillante qu’à l’époque de l’Ordre du Phénix. Il avait repeint les murs en blanc cassé et changé tous les vieux meubles. Il regrettait l’absence d’une personne qui pourrait partager sa vie, mais il savait également qu’il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ce genre de choses. Sa tentative avec Ginny avait viré au fiasco trois ans plus tôt, et en y repensant il ne voulait pas risquer de revivre ce type d’évènements. Cet échec avait été très pénible, et il avait déjà connu suffisamment de moments difficiles pour ne pas en rajouter.

Après Poudlard, Harry était venu habiter Square Grimmaurd et avait entrepris des études pour devenir Auror tandis que Ginny était entrée rapidement dans l’équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Ginny avait emménagé avec Harry deux ans après Poudlard même si elle passait déjà toute sa vie chez lui bien avant. Entre-temps, Harry avait abandonné le cursus d’Auror, car cela entretenait trop ses mauvais souvenirs. Leur relation avait connu des hauts et des bas, mais les années, les séquelles de la guerre, leurs occupations, les non-dits, avaient eu raison de leur couple. Il s’était progressivement délité la dernière année et ils s’étaient séparés, difficilement. Harry avait mis un an à surmonter cet épisode de sa vie.

 

Ressassant ses douloureux souvenirs avec Ginny, Harry rangea la cuisine d’un coup de baguette et emporta un petit plateau de nourriture jusqu’au deuxième étage. Il cogna à la porte de la chambre qu’il avait un jour occupée avec Ron, quand l’Ordre du Phénix utilisait les lieux. Un grognement lui répondit, il entra dans la pièce.

Il déposa le plateau sur une commode et ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser pénétrer les doux rayons du soleil levant. La chambre contenait également un tout petit lit et une armoire. Dans le lit se trouvait une silhouette fripée de petite taille enfouie sous un monceau de couvertures. Harry s’agenouilla à son chevet.

— Kreatur, je t’ai déposé un plateau sur la commode. Je m’absente presque toute la journée.

— Merci, maître Harry, croassa Kreatur, Kreatur regrette de ne pas pouvoir servir maître Harry.

— Je t’ai déjà dit un million de fois de m’appeler par mon nom, répondit Harry, et arrête de dire des sottises, tu es trop malade pour t’occuper de qui que ce soit. Repose-toi, maintenant.

Harry ressortit silencieusement de la pièce et soupira en refermant la porte. Le pauvre Kreatur allait de plus en plus mal depuis quelques mois. Il avait fidèlement servi Harry depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard, de son propre chef puisqu’il avait été affranchi à l’été 1998. Seulement, il se faisait vieux et était tombé malade, et Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour le soulager. L’hôpital Sainte Mangouste n’acceptait pas d’hospitaliser les elfes et c’était avec de grandes difficultés, en faisant jouer ses relations, qu’il avait pu obtenir une consultation deux mois plus tôt avec un médicomage. Pourtant cela ne l’avait pas vraiment avancé, le guérisseur ne savait pas de quoi souffrait l’elfe, il avait supposé qu’il allait simplement mourir de vieillesse. Depuis, Harry avait interdit à Kreatur le moindre effort et lui avait ordonné de garder le lit le plus possible. L’affaiblissement de Kreatur, qui était devenu un ami, lui rappelait le douloureux souvenir de la mort de Dobby bien des années plus tôt. Comme bien souvent, il ne ressassait que des mauvais souvenirs.

              

Harry transplana directement depuis le perron de la maison jusqu’au terrain d’entraînement de son équipe de Quidditch. Il faisait beau et une petite brise soufflait, c’était un climat idéal pour voler. Il prit le temps de fumer deux cigarettes puis se rendit dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Il était le premier, comme d’habitude.

Harry avait ses petites habitudes. Les jours d’entraînement, il arrivait toujours le premier sur le terrain, suffisamment tôt pour éviter les cohortes de journalistes qui passaient leur temps à le poursuivre partout, de son domicile jusque chez ses amis. Les gratte-papiers avaient, depuis peu, interdiction de le suivre quand il était seul, les juges avaient considéré cela comme du harcèlement. Cependant, certains avaient trouvé la parade, et profitaient des occasions où il était accompagné pour lui coller au train, le photographier ou tenter de l’interroger. Harry ne leur répondait jamais, ne posait jamais pour les photos, et ne se privait pas de leur envoyer discrètement des sorts d’immobilisation ou de confusion quand ils lui tournaient le dos. Heureusement, les entraînements étaient privés et personne ne pouvait y assister sans autorisation.

Il aimait se retrouver seul pendant trente minutes dans les vestiaires, à revoir les stratégies de l’entraîneur sur le tableau magique, avant l’arrivée du reste de l’équipe.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre et le saluèrent chaleureusement, sans effusion déplacée, malgré quelques regards admiratifs de la part du dernier membre recruté. William Grant était un jeune homme de vingt ans, blond aux yeux bleus, avec une carrure impressionnante. Il venait remplacer un de leurs batteurs qui avait décidé d’arrêter sa carrière le mois précédent.

Une fois que l’équipe fut en tenue, l’entraîneur les réunit autour du tableau magique qui lui servait à dessiner ses stratégies. La première fois que Harry l’avait découvert, il avait été enthousiasmé. Malgré de nombreuses années dans le monde des Sorciers il n’était toujours pas habitué à voir certains objets, utilisés par les Moldus, devenir fabuleusement pratiques une fois enchantés. Comme pour les photos, le tableau était ensorcelé pour permettre une animation précise des stratégies dessinées par l’entraîneur.

— Aujourd’hui, nous allons continuer à nous focaliser sur la mise à niveau de William. Il est extrêmement important que tous les membres de l’équipe soient au même niveau. N’oubliez pas que la saison du championnat commence dans quelques semaines seulement et je veux gagner la coupe de la Ligue cette année, c’est bien clair ?

L’ensemble du groupe acquiesça et écouta attentivement les explications de l’homme. Jack Parker était l’entraîneur de l’équipe des Canons de Chudley depuis seulement trois ans. Son prédécesseur avait été gentiment remercié par les recruteurs, en réponse à l’insistante demande de Harry d’en changer.

Quand Harry avait décidé de commencer une carrière dans le Quidditch, il n’avait pas voulu user de sa notoriété pour bénéficier de passe-droits. Il avait donc postulé dans la plus mauvaise équipe de la Ligue, espérant que son talent d’attrapeur suffirait. Il avait obtenu le poste très facilement, ce qui lui avait semblé un peu suspect, mais compte tenu du niveau de l’équipe il n’avait jamais réussi à savoir si c’était son nom ou ses compétences qui le lui avaient valu. Pendant deux ans, Harry avait fait gagner les Canons assez régulièrement, mais pas suffisamment pour se hisser dans le haut du classement. Après de nombreuses demandes auprès des recruteurs et du président du club, ceux-ci avaient accepté de changer d’entraîneur. D’après Harry, il était, en grande partie, la cause de leurs mauvaises performances, du fait de stratégies fragiles ainsi que d’une équipe sans cohésion et mal choisie. Le nouvel entraîneur avait rapidement changé la donne, modifiant toutes leurs tactiques et recrutant de nouveaux joueurs. De ce fait, depuis trois ans, les Canons de Chudley ne faisaient que remonter dans le classement et Harry espérait pouvoir tenir la coupe de la Ligue entre ses mains d’ici quelques mois.

 

Les deux premières heures furent consacrées à l’endurance, la musculation et la course de vitesse sur balai. Jack était américain et s’était inspiré du sport moldu pour entraîner son équipe. Et cela portait ses fruits. La première semaine où Jack avait imposé ces exercices, Harry et ses coéquipiers avaient particulièrement souffert de courbatures. Cependant, en voyant leurs performances au Quidditch s’améliorer ils avaient compris que ce n’était pas de la torture gratuite comme ils le soupçonnaient.

Les deux heures suivantes, Jack divisa l’équipe en deux. Les poursuiveurs et le gardien allaient travailler à conserver une bonne cohésion dans les passes du souaffle et essayer les nouvelles tactiques. Les batteurs et Harry allaient s’entraîner ensemble. William devait protéger Harry, l’attrapeur, des cognards que lui envoyait Sara, l’autre batteur de l’équipe.

Ce dut deux heures assez épuisantes pour Harry qui devait constamment s’assurer qu’aucune balle noire n’allait lui rentrer dedans, puisque William n’était pas encore parfaitement au point et ratait parfois son coup. Et il faisait confiance à Sara pour la justesse des trajectoires de ses cognards, s’ils n’étaient pas déviés par William, ils arrivaient toujours droits sur Harry. Malgré tout, la séance se révéla très utile et instructrice pour le jeune batteur.

La dernière heure était traditionnellement consacrée aux étirements, à la relaxation et au débriefing de l’entraînement.

— C’était une très bonne journée pour tous et toutes. Je vous remercie de votre implication, je pense qu’on a bien progressé, les félicita Jack. Allez, on remballe, on se voit demain à neuf heures.

 

À quatorze heures trente, Harry quitta enfin les vestiaires, épuisé et affamé. Il rentra directement au Square Grimmaurd où il déjeuna et fit une sieste.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Il mit beaucoup de temps à se décider comment s’habiller pour ressortir, et hésita longuement entre deux tenues. Il lui semblait toujours aussi difficile de se vêtir quand il se rendait quelque part où Ginny était également invitée. Il ne voulait pas peiner la jeune femme en mettant certaines chemises qu’elle aimait particulièrement ou qu’elle lui avait offertes, alors que c’était souvent ce qui lui allait le mieux. Même s’il savait parfaitement qu’elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Cependant il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’elle le détaillerait des pieds à la tête et noterait mentalement ce qu’il portait, elle l’avait toujours fait.

Avant de partir, il monta un nouveau plateau de nourriture à Kreatur, et lui indiqua qu’il rentrerait sûrement assez tard. Il referma les rideaux et borda l’elfe, puis quitta la pièce. Il espérait que Kreatur vivrait encore quand il reviendrait ce soir.

 

À dix-sept heures trente, Harry se posta sur le perron de la maison et transplana vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il trouvait contraignant de devoir sortir de la bâtisse pour transplaner, mais les défenses magiques l’en empêchait depuis l’intérieur. La demeure était restée incartable et protégée par les enchantements de l’époque de l’Ordre du Phénix. Cela l’arrangeait bien parfois, il devait bien l’avouer. Il prenait également bien soin de ne pas dépasser la première marche du perron, qui faisait partie intégrante du sort d’incartabilité qui empêchait les Moldus, et les gens ne connaissant pas ce lieu, de le voir.

Le Chemin de Traverse était relativement peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée. Harry fut d’abord surpris d’y trouver si peu de monde, mais il se rappela que c’était un lundi, que les gens allaient sortir du travail et probablement rentrer directement chez eux pour la plupart.

Il commença à se promener, une cigarette à la main, en regardant attentivement les différentes vitrines des magasins, espérant pouvoir trouver ce qu’il était venu chercher. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée du cadeau qu’il allait pouvoir offrir à Hermione. Il savait qu’en allant chez Fleury et Bott il dénicherait sûrement un livre qui lui plairait, mais il n’avait pas envie de faire dans la facilité. Il voulait un présent original.

En passant devant chez Madame Guipure il eut une impulsion soudaine et passa la porte. La propriétaire n’était pas occupée et vint tout de suite proposer son aide.

— Bonjour, Monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Puis elle reconnut Harry.

— Oh, Monsieur Potter, quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? ajouta-t-elle d’une voix enjouée.

— Je cherche quelque chose à offrir à une amie.

— Connaissez-vous ses mensurations, Monsieur Potter ? Et quel genre d’articles souhaitez-vous ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants en parcourant la boutique des yeux.

— Ce n’est pas pour elle-même, mais plutôt pour un bébé. Je voudrais un cadeau original, mais pas trop sérieux.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux vous trouver, installez-vous ici, Monsieur Potter, répondit-elle en montrant un siège.

 Madame Guipure partit ensuite fouiller dans les rayonnages, puis dans l’arrière-boutique. Harry l’entendait de loin marmonner toute seule, elle semblait agacée. Il eut peur d’avoir dérangé et d’avoir demandé quelque chose d’impossible.

Elle revint au bout de vingt longues minutes. Harry avait cru qu’elle s’était perdue ou peut-être même enfuie en réalisant qu’elle ne pouvait pas satisfaire la requête du grand Harry Potter, Héros du monde sorcier. Sa propension à s’inquiéter pour rien le fit sourire intérieurement.

Madame Guipure revint avec quelques articles et les lui présenta : un petit chapeau pointu de couleur noire, une paire de gants en peau de dragon qui tenait dans la paume de sa main et une robe de sorcier qui semblait taillée pour une poupée.

— Je suis désolée, Monsieur Potter, je n’ai que peu de choix concernant les articles pour les tout-petits. Je peux vous en fabriquer sur mesure si vous le souhaitez, mais cela prendra quelques jours, s’excusa la femme avec un air gêné.

Harry observa les objets et se décida pour le petit chapeau, qu’il trouvait définitivement trop mignon, et la paire de gants en peau de dragon. Après tout, le bébé de Ron et Hermione aurait sûrement des prédispositions pour le Quidditch. Et si ce n’était pas le cas, il s’occuperait de les créer.

La propriétaire lui sourit aimablement et reprit quelques couleurs. Elle semblait soulagée que son riche et célèbre client ait trouvé quelque chose qui lui convenait. Elle emballa les deux articles dans du joli papier de soie et les glissa dans un sac à petites anses en ruban rouge. Harry paya et récupéra ses achats.

— Merci beaucoup, Madame Guipure, c’est parfait. Bonne fin de journée à vous, salua poliment Harry en partant.

— Ce fut vraiment un plaisir de vous servir, Monsieur Potter, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Harry ressortit de la boutique et souffla. Comme cela pouvait l’énerver, tous ces gens bien trop polis avec lui, tout le temps à l’appeler par son nom comme s’il était précieux ! C’était excessivement agaçant et il rêvait de pouvoir faire du shopping dans des conditions normales. Il ne connaissait aucune solution pratique pour cela, excepté le polynectar. Mais il se savait parfaitement incapable d’en fabriquer, n’ayant de toute façon pas la patience d’essayer. Il existait aussi certains sortilèges de modifications de l’apparence, mais ils étaient compliqués et il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver avec une oreille en trop ou un nez en moins. Ce genre de prouesses était plutôt du ressort de sa meilleure amie. Qui n’aurait de toute façon pas approuvé le subterfuge.

 

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, espérant y trouver la glace préférée de Hermione. Cette échoppe avait rouvert l’année passée, rachetée par un proche du fameux glacier qui avait trouvé la mort pendant le court règne de Voldemort. Le nouveau propriétaire des lieux avait décidé de conserver le nom de la boutique, en l’honneur du décédé, et d’ajouter le sien en dessous. Harry n’arrivait jamais à se souvenir du nom de ce type, mais il faisait de très bonnes glaces et ne salissait pas l’ancienne réputation du lieu.

Tout en marchant d’un pas tranquille vers le glacier, situé plus loin sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry continuait le lèche-vitrine et s’arrêtait de temps en temps pour regarder des articles. Évidemment, il passa au moins un quart d’heure à observer le dernier balai de Quidditch présenté dans le Magasin d’accessoires de Quidditch. Il se promit de revenir une autre fois pour se l’offrir. Après tout, il avait largement de quoi se le payer, et vu la direction que prenait sa vie sentimentale il n’aurait personne à qui léguer sa fortune à sa mort, alors autant se faire plaisir !

 

Il s’arrêta quelques instants, en plein milieu de la rue, pour s’allumer une nouvelle cigarette, face à une boutique condamnée depuis des années. Il ne se rappelait plus ce que c’était avant le saccage par les Mangemorts, mais quelque chose attira son œil. Oui, c’était ça, il distinguait de la lumière à l’intérieur, malgré l’épaisse couche de crasse sur les fenêtres du bâtiment. Et à l’étage, les vitres étaient propres en plus d’être éclairées. Ça alors, quelqu’un avait racheté le lieu, certainement pour ouvrir une nouvelle boutique. Harry se félicitait de ce genre de choses, il aspirait à la normalité, à ce que toute trace du règne de Voldemort disparaisse. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il fallait oublier, mais les gens devaient continuer à vivre, et réparer les dégâts matériels faisait partie de la thérapie du monde magique. Il espérait également secrètement que sa notoriété diminuerait en même temps que les traces laissées par le Lord Noir disparaissaient. Il ne voulait être que Harry, joueur de Quidditch.

Il se demandait quel genre de magasin allait bien pouvoir se créer ici quand la porte délabrée s’ouvrit sur une haute silhouette longiligne. Le soleil avait déjà basculé derrière les bâtiments et la luminosité ambiante était trop faible pour distinguer, d’aussi loin, le visage de la personne. Un frisson hérissa ses poils, il avait comme un drôle de pressentiment, il savait qu’il connaissait cette silhouette. L’homme s’avança dans la rue, sans faire attention à lui, et se retourna vers l’échoppe, levant la tête vers une fenêtre de l’étage qui s’était ouverte sur quelqu’un d’autre. Harry n’en revenait pas, il s’agissait de Drago Malefoy !

Malefoy héla la personne à l’étage.

— Théo, je te confirme que ton sort est parfait. On ne voit que la lumière depuis l’extérieur, rien à l’intérieur de la pièce.

Harry était resté planté là, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, à regarder son ancienne Némésis discuter avec ce qui semblait être Théodore Nott Junior. S’il n’avait pas vu son visage, Harry aurait pu penser que Lucius Malefoy s’était échappé d’Azkaban, Drago, avec les cheveux longs, ressemblait terriblement à son père. Il se fit la réflexion que ça lui allait cependant bien mieux qu’à son paternel.

Drago Malefoy était en train de rejoindre le bâtiment quand Harry sortit de sa torpeur.

— Hey Malefoy ! le héla-t-il d’une voix forte.

Drago se retourna vers Harry en une fraction de seconde et s’avança vivement vers lui. Un grésillement à sa main droite rappela à Harry qu’il en avait oublié de fumer, la cigarette s’était complètement consumée. Il mit le mégot dans sa poche juste au moment où l’ancien Serpentard le rejoignait.

— Ah… Bonsoir, Potter. Tu m’as surpris, dit-il.

— Bonsoir, Malefoy. Excuse-moi, j’ai sûrement été un peu brusque… répondit Harry.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, mal à l’aise de se retrouver face à face après tant d’années, sans y avoir été préparés.

— Alors, qu’est-ce que tu fais par ici ? demanda finalement Harry, un peu gêné.

— J’ai racheté cet endroit. Je vais y ouvrir une boutique de potions.

— Toi ? Commerçant ? Tu aurais dû me prévenir, j’ai failli tomber à la renverse ! s’esclaffa Harry.

Inexplicablement, Malefoy répondit à sa pique par un sourire indulgent. Harry était surpris que Malefoy ne daigne pas rebondir sur sa critique. Décidément, il n’avait pas changé que ses cheveux.

— C’est plutôt marrant, j’ai croisé Granger au Ministère ce matin. Et elle m’a dit à peu près la même chose que toi. Excepté le fait qu’elle a montré de la subtilité et de la politesse, répondit finalement Malefoy, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

— OK, j’ai compris, j’ai manqué de tact, répliqua Harry d’un ton faussement contrit. Je suppose que les habitudes ont la vie dure…

Un nouveau silence envahit la rue. Quelques passants évitèrent les deux hommes sans même les remarquer. Harry n’arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il essayait de superposer l’image qu’il avait de lui à Poudlard avec la personne qui lui faisait face. Et il avait changé, disparu le garçon lâche et effrayé d’avant la chute de Voldemort, disparu l’adolescent qui se cherchait encore pendant leur année de rattrapage. Harry se trouvait devant un homme grand et mince qui soutenait son regard avec calme et assurance. Avait-il toujours eu des yeux aussi gris que l’acier ?

La voix de Malefoy le sortit de sa rêverie.

— Hé ! Potter, tu dors ? Je te parlais là !

— Pardon, Malefoy, j’étais perdu dans mes souvenirs, s’excusa Harry.

— Ai-je bien entendu ? Ça fait deux fois que tu me demandes pardon, Potter. Es-tu sûr d’aller bien ? Qu’as-tu fait de tes gros sabots de Gryffondor ? ricana Malefoy, visiblement très amusé de la situation.

Harry reconnaissait bien là le Serpentard, et cela le fit rougir. Il était cependant de trop mauvaise foi pour se rendre compte qu’il était responsable de cette réponse, c’était tellement plus facile d’accuser Malefoy.

— Ne me pousse pas, Malefoy, grommela Harry. Et puis, arrête de te comporter comme si on était encore des gamins de quinze ans. On est plus à Poudlard depuis des années, nous sommes devenus des adultes et nos querelles d’enfance n’ont plus lieu d’exister, tu le sais très bien.

— Si tu le dis, répondit-il en avec un sourire en coin.

— Bon, je dois y aller, Ron et Hermione m’attendent pour dix-neuf heures, et elle ne me pardonnera pas facilement d’arriver en retard pour son anniversaire. Bonsoir, Malefoy.

— J’espère qu’elle te passera un savon dans ce cas, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Bonsoir, Potter.

Malefoy tendit la main à Harry, qui la serra, et celui-ci reprit sa route vers le glacier. Il allait devoir se dépêcher s’il espérait arriver avant la fermeture. Il ne voulait pas que le souhait de Malefoy se réalise, surtout que son amie était devenue susceptible depuis le début de la grossesse. Même si Harry pensait que les hormones avaient bon dos !

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

À dix-neuf heures quinze, Harry sonna à la maison de ses deux amis. Il les remerciait silencieusement d’avoir choisi un domicile très proche du Chemin de Traverse, sinon il aurait sûrement été encore plus en retard. Il avait préféré ne pas transplaner avec les glaces.

La porte s’ouvrit sur Ginny, dans une élégante robe bleue toute simple. Il salua la jeune femme par une chaleureuse étreinte amicale et un baiser sur la joue. Leurs relations étaient redevenues très bonnes depuis deux ans environ, les ressentiments de la rupture balayés par leur ancienne amitié, plus importante que tout le reste à leurs yeux. Même s’ils ne s’en étaient pas rendu compte seuls et que Hermione avait dû y mettre son grain de sel.

— Est-ce qu’ils ont remarqué que j’étais en retard ? demanda-t-il tout bas à Ginny.

— Je ne crois pas, tu as de la chance, mais c’est dommage, j’aurais bien voulu voir Hermione te sermonner une fois encore, répondit-elle, amusée.

Il déposa ses affaires dans l’entrée.

— Remarque, reprit Ginny, il est bien possible que tu te fasses houspiller, tu sens la cigarette, Harry.

— Quelle plaie, j’avais oublié.

Il se lança rapidement un sort de nettoyage lui ôtant toute odeur désagréable de tabac et suivit Ginny auprès de leurs hôtes du soir. Hermione lui faisait la morale depuis qu’il s’était mis à fumer, soulevant l’argument de la santé. Mais sa grossesse décuplait son odorat et l’odeur de tabac l’écœurait tellement qu’il devait se lancer des sorts anti-odeur tout le temps.

 

Les quatre amis échangèrent des nouvelles durant le repas, s’enquérant des uns et des autres. Harry s’intéressait particulièrement au bien-être de Ginny, se sentant encore coupable de la séparation. La jeune femme n’avait personne dans sa vie en ce moment, mais elle semblait heureuse de vivre seule. Elle avait décidé de partir définitivement du Terrier six mois plus tôt, malgré les avis négatifs de ses parents et surtout de sa mère. Molly Weasley avait de très nombreuses qualités, mais elle était vraiment trop mère poule et ses enfants finissaient tous par se sentir étouffés. Ginny était la dernière à quitter le nid, pour la deuxième fois, et elle avait dû batailler pour lui faire entendre raison.

Prendre des nouvelles de Ginny était également stratégique pour Harry, il essayait discrètement de savoir comment se passait sa vie professionnelle, et tentait de lui soutirer des informations sur l’équipe des Harpies de Holyhead.

— Harry, cesse donc de me parler du Quidditch. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu essayes de faire, et ça ne marche pas ! râla la benjamine des Weasley.

— Peu importe, cette année on vous battra à plate couture ! répondit Harry, vexé de s’être trahi.

 

Au moment de servir le gâteau, Harry et Ginny offrirent leurs cadeaux à la future mère. Harry était très impatient de voir sa réaction à la découverte des présents pour le bébé, et espérait qu’elle apprécierait tout autant la glace. Il trépignait presque pendant qu’elle ouvrait les paquets.

— Oooooh Harry, mais c’est tellement mignon ! s’exclama Hermione.

— Ouvre aussi l’autre. Même si l’emballage a été ensorcelé, j’espère que ça n’a pas bougé.

Hermione fut également ravie de la glace et promit de la déguster avec une part du gâteau prévu en dessert. Puis elle remercia chaleureusement Harry en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ginny lui avait offert un livre original qu’elle avait acheté au Canada pendant ses vacances cet été. Hermione était bien entendu très enthousiaste à l’idée de lire une œuvre qu’elle ne connaissait pas.

 

Pendant la dégustation du dessert, la conversation tourna autour des souvenirs de Poudlard, ravivés par le cadeau offert par Ron, un album animé de leurs années à l’école.

— Ça me semble de circonstance d’avoir des photos de nous dans nos jeunes années, étant donné que nous allons définitivement basculer dans le monde des adultes d’ici peu, avait expliqué Ron.

Ils étaient tous d’accord à ce sujet et les anecdotes fusèrent. C’était à qui raconterait le moment le plus drôle de leur scolarité.

— Oh, je me rappelle d’un évènement particulièrement savoureux, certainement l’un de mes meilleurs souvenirs, commença Ron. En quatrième année, Fol-Œil, enfin le faux Fol-Œil, avait changé Malefoy en fouine ****** pour le punir d’avoir tenté d’envoyer un sort dans le dos de Harry ! termina-t-il en explosant de rire.

Le rire de Ron était communicatif et toute la petite tablée s’esclaffa en se rappelant ce moment cocasse. Ils eurent besoin de quelques instants pour calmer leur hilarité.

— Tiens, en parlant de Malefoy, je l’ai croisé au Ministère ce matin, dit Hermione une fois son fou rire passé. Il est revenu de France, il a décidé de s’installer sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ouvrir un magasin de potions.

Ron manqua s’étouffer à cette nouvelle. Il n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à croire au repenti du Serpentard. Il continuait de le considérer comme un Mangemort vaguement honteux de ses actes, ni plus ni moins. Cela avait donné lieu à d’innombrables discussions durant leur dernière année à Poudlard, et provoqué de sérieuses disputes avec Hermione qui le défendait.

— Il ne pouvait pas rester là-bas plutôt ? On s’est passé de lui pendant six ans, il était pas obligé de revenir s’installer presque sous notre nez ! grogna-t-il, mécontent.

— Oh, Ron, ça ne va pas recommencer ! se plaignirent en cœur Hermione et Ginny.

— Moi aussi je l’ai croisé aujourd’hui, c’est drôle quand même, ajouta Harry. Je suis tombé sur lui en allant chez Fortarôme. Très franchement, il m’a plutôt fait bonne impression, je dois dire que cela m’a surpris !

— Bon, d’accord. Si vous êtes tous contre moi. Mais vous verrez que j’ai raison de ne pas lui faire confiance, râla Ron.

Harry donna un léger coup de poing sur l’épaule de son ami, pour le dérider, et la conversation s’orienta naturellement vers d’autres sujets. Harry profita autant que possible de la présence de ses amis, rares éclats de lumière dans sa triste vie.

Harry repartit par Cheminette, trop éméché pour transplaner sans danger. Il retrouva Kreatur endormi, mais encore vivant, et alla se coucher, soulagé. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, et ses rêves, pour une fois, ne furent peuplés que de souvenirs de Poudlard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Je suis fidèle à la version VF de Harry Potter. Cependant, pour une raison que je ne connais pas, le traducteur des livres a décidé de traduire l’original « ferret » (= furet en français) par « fouine ». Et j’ai décidée d’être le plus possible fidèle aux livres (lus uniquement en VF).  
> Et pour ceux qui auraient un doute, je confirme que dans le film il s’agit bien d’un furet à l’écran.
> 
> Voilà, ce troisième chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> Prochain chapitre le week-end prochain (22-23 septembre) :)


	4. Brèves de Préfets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire.  
> Nous refaisons un bond dans le temps !  
> J’espère que ça vous plaira.

**Chapitre 4 — Brèves de Préfets**

 

La Grande Salle était sûrement l’une des pièces les plus impressionnantes de Poudlard. Sa taille imposante permettait d’y accueillir l’ensemble des élèves et des enseignants pour tout un tas d’évènements : repas quotidiens, réunions improbables, dortoir provisoire, infirmerie, salle de bal ou d’examens… Des centaines de bougies flottantes l’éclairaient et de grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer les hiboux pour la distribution du courrier. Le plus étonnant était sûrement le plafond magique, situé à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, qui reflétait le temps qu’il faisait à l’extérieur.

En ce matin ensoleillé de septembre, la pièce résonnait des discussions et des rires des étudiants prenant leur petit déjeuner. Ils s’étaient rapidement adaptés au rythme des cours, mais pas encore tout à fait aux nouveautés de l’année.

 

Harry était assis à côté de Ron et buvait un jus de citrouille. Ginny vint s’installer à ses côtés et la discussion s’engagea naturellement sur leurs inquiétudes à propos du Quidditch. Aucun d’entre eux ne savait si le tournoi allait être maintenu. McGonagall ne l’avait pas mentionné lors du discours de bienvenue trois jours plus tôt et la tension montait. Harry n’avait pas eu d’informations concernant son statut de capitaine de l’équipe de Gryffondor. Il avait demandé à la directrice un rendez-vous pour lui en parler, mais elle n’avait pas encore accédé à sa requête.

Le Quidditch était un sujet de conversation récurrent parmi les élèves depuis la rentrée. Tous s’inquiétaient que le tournoi puisse ne pas avoir lieu, et l’absence d’informations à ce sujet les rendait fébriles.

 

Hermione arriva en retard au petit déjeuner, l’air irrité. Elle s’installa en face de Ron et commença à tartiner un toast de marmelade, la bouche pincée. Harry mit un coup de coude à Ron et désigna silencieusement la jeune fille de la tête.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé, Hermione ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle souffla, excédée.

— Cela ne fait que trois jours que nous avons repris les cours, et trois jours que je ne peux pas à l’heure au petit déjeuner ! La majorité des élèves se comporte de façon insupportable avec ceux de Serpentard et je suis systématiquement témoin d’agression quand je me déplace dans les couloirs. Cela prend un temps fou pour résoudre ce genre de problème !

Ron tendit la main à travers la table et attrapa celle d’Hermione, lui montrant son soutien. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait rien dire, ou faire, de plus. Cette année, il n’était pas Préfet. Et il ne s’en plaignait pas.

Des dizaines de hiboux et de chouettes apportant le courrier du jour envahirent brusquement la Grande Salle. Ron et Ginny reçurent une lettre de leurs parents. Leur mère les exhortait de nouveau à ne pas s’attirer d’ennuis. Elle avait même ajouté un petit mot pour Hermione et Harry. Molly Weasley se sentait encore plus responsable de Harry, maintenant qu’il n’avait plus aucune famille sur qui compter. Elle le traitait comme l’un de ses enfants, bien qu’il soit majeur depuis plus d’un an. Ce qui avait le don de l’agacer, il n’avait pas besoin d’une mère poule alors qu’il avait dix-huit ans !

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

L’heure du premier cours de la journée arriva et les élèves se dispersèrent dans les couloirs. Le petit groupe de Gryffondor monta rapidement dans la tour, pour récupérer sacs et baguettes, puis sortit pour se diriger vers les serres. Ils avaient un double cours de botanique ce matin. C’était le premier de l’année et ils ne savaient pas encore avec quelle autre maison ils seraient.

Ginny les rattrapa dans la cour du château. Harry se questionna un instant sur ce qu’elle faisait là, puis se rappela qu’elle était aussi en septième année. Il n’arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Il se demandait si sa présence à ses côtés en permanence, ou presque, serait bénéfique pour lui, pour eux. Il ne parvenait pas trop à définir leur relation, plutôt ambiguë depuis le mois de mai. Il avait l’impression que c’était de sa faute, qu’il devait prendre une décision à ce sujet, mais il n’y arrivait pas.

                

Harry avait remarqué que tous ses cours, depuis le début de la semaine, étaient en commun avec les Serpentard en plus de quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il soupçonnait la directrice d’avoir volontairement fait ce choix pour l’ensemble des matières, une espèce de savant mélange des quatre maisons. Il attendait de voir si la botanique allait confirmer son hypothèse.

Ils retrouvèrent, devant les serres, une partie des élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Harry chercha Luna, sans succès. Quelques minutes avant le début du cours, un petit groupe de Serpentard les rejoignit, silencieux. Malefoy se tenait légèrement en retrait de ses camarades et gardait la tête haute. Il semblait toujours aussi prétentieux aux yeux de Harry. Il y avait certaines choses qu’une guerre ne changerait pas !

Madame Chourave arriva et les fit entrer dans la serre numéro un.

— Bonjour à tous. Cette année, nous allons travailler sur plusieurs plantes magiques différentes. Nous étudierons le Voltiflor, la Rosée de Lune, et le Buisson Ardent. Sans oublier de revoir tout ce que vous avez appris depuis la première année.

Des murmures et des protestations s’élevèrent parmi les élèves. Elle leva les mains pour les apaiser.

— Il s’agit en effet d’un programme chargé, mais vous êtres en septième année et les A.S.P.I.C. sont difficiles. Il a cependant été modifié par rapport à l’an passé, vous partez donc tous sur un pied d’égalité.

Elle regarda ses élèves avant de continuer, attendant qu’ils se taisent complètement.

— Aujourd’hui, nous allons travailler la théorie essentiellement. Nous allons vous diviser en trois groupes. Vous pouvez vous entre-aider, mais vous devrez tous prendre vos propres notes. Vous allez rechercher dans votre livre les références concernant les trois plantes au programme, puis vous vous rendrez dans les serres pour les reconnaître. Vous écrirez un résumé des caractéristiques et propriétés de la plante, environ 30 cm de parchemin, et ferez un schéma détaillé à partir du modèle vivant. Si vous n’avez pas terminé à la fin du cours, ce sera votre devoir pour la semaine prochaine.

Les protestations reprirent de plus belle. Cependant, ils sortirent diligemment leurs plumes, leurs parchemins et leur livre de botanique.

— Répartissez-vous en trois groupes s’il vous plait, chaque maison doit être représentée dans chacun d’eux. Les Serpentard, vous êtes six, deux dans chaque groupe. Aucune discussion n’est autorisée à ce sujet.

              

La séparation des élèves fut longue et compliquée. Un certain nombre d’entre eux changèrent plusieurs fois d’avis pour être avec telle ou telle personne, ou pour en éviter d’autres. Harry, Neville et Ginny restèrent ensemble, mais Ron et Hermione allèrent dans un autre groupe. Les Serpentard avaient du mal à se répartir, et Madame Chourave régla le problème en désignant elle-même les élèves. Neville grimaça quand il découvrit qu’elle leur avait ordonné d’accueillir Malefoy et un garçon un peu maigrichon ressemblant vaguement à un lapin.

Le professeur fit taire les protestations.

— Je vous rappelle que votre cours est d’une durée limitée, plus vous traînez, plus vous aurez de travail à préparer pour le prochain. Le groupe à ma droite vous étudierez le Voltiflor, celui à ma gauche la Rosée de Lune, et le troisième le Buisson Ardent. Allez-y !

 

Les élèves ouvrirent aussitôt leur livre de botanique pour commencer à travailler. Harry feuilleta l’ouvrage et lut les pages correspondantes à la Rosée de Lune, que le professeur leur avait demandé d’étudier. Il n’en avait jamais entendu parler. Une fois le chapitre parcouru, il se mit en quête de la plante dont le livre présentait un vague croquis. Il eut besoin de près de trente minutes, et l’aide opportune de Ginny, pour enfin trouver une de ces plantes dans la serre numéro trois. Neville et Malefoy en ressortaient déjà quand ils y arrivèrent. Impossible de savoir si cela était bon signe ou non, les deux élèves, bien que radicalement différents, avaient d’excellents résultats dans cette matière. Harry nota le regard noir de Neville qui fusillait Malefoy et cela l’inquiéta un peu.

Harry mit un temps fou à dessiner la plante le plus proprement possible sur son parchemin et put à peine commencer à rédiger le résumé de ses propriétés quand le cours s’acheva. Ginny avait déjà bien avancé sur celui-ci, ayant décidé de ne pas perdre de temps avec un dessin dont elle n’arriverait de toute façon à rien. Pour soutenir Harry dans sa difficile tâche d’artiste débutant, elle était restée à ses côtés dans la serre pour écrire son résumé de la Rosée de Lune.

Les élèves se réunirent de nouveau auprès du professeur à la fin de la matinée.

— Bien, je suis passée voir la plupart d’entre vous et vous avez plutôt bien avancé. Pour le prochain cours, vous allez terminer le travail d’aujourd’hui. Nous garderons une grande partie de l’année ces trois groupes, ils devront rester identiques. Bon appétit à vous.

Les élèves quittèrent la serre dans un brouhaha de discussions, les Serpentard partant discrètement en premier. Harry et ses amis allèrent déjeuner.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry se réveilla doucement aux sons du chant des oiseaux posés au bord de la fenêtre du dortoir. Quel bonheur de ne pas avoir besoin de se presser pour aller se préparer ! C’était enfin samedi !

Après avoir paressé au lit pendant un long moment, Harry se décida à se lever. Neville et Ron étaient en train de discuter du cours de botanique de la veille. Au nom de Malefoy, il tendit l’oreille pour entendre ce que les deux garçons se racontaient. Rien de très nouveau, ils se plaignaient de sa présence à Poudlard, et du fait qu’il aurait dû se trouver en prison avec son père au lieu d’être libre. Harry ne portait pas le Serpentard dans son cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas d’accord avec ses amis.

Durant l’été, il avait assisté et témoigné à de nombreux procès. C’était grâce à lui que Narcissa Malefoy n’était pas en prison, mais assignée à résidence pour les trente prochaines années. De même, il se trouvait être responsable de la liberté de Drago Malefoy. Il avait été le seul à pouvoir affirmer que certaines des actions du jeune homme avaient sans aucun doute sauvé sa propre vie et qu’il avait agi volontairement. Et la parole de Celui-qui-a-survécu avait pesé dans la balance. Ces souvenirs n’étaient pas très agréables, les procès s’étaient déroulés en public et ils avaient été mouvementés. Mais il ne regrettait pas d’avoir énoncé la vérité et d’avoir provoqué le verdict de non-culpabilité du jeune homme. Il avait fait de mauvais choix, mais il ne méritait pas d’aller en prison pour avoir tenté de protéger sa vie et sa famille. Harry espérait même que sa liberté lui permettrait d’enfin se libérer du carcan dans lequel on l’avait élevé.

 

Le petit déjeuner fut ponctué de l’arrivée des hiboux portant le courrier et par un Préfet de Gryffondor amenant à Harry un mot de la directrice. Le Préfet alla ensuite intercepter Hermione qui sortait de table au même instant. Harry s’intéressa immédiatement au parchemin. Celui-ci indiquait un rendez-vous avec McGonagall à quinze heures. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui demander ce qu’elle comptait décider concernant le tournoi de Quidditch. Il partagea son enthousiasme avec Ron et Ginny, qui attendaient également ce moment avec impatience.

 

Après le petit déjeuner, Hermione partit étudier à la bibliothèque. Ron la suivit, haussant les épaules à l’adresse de Harry, un geste qui voulait dire « je suis bien obligé de lui faire plaisir, c’est ma petite-amie ». Harry pouffa, puis décida de son côté que paresser dans le parc de Poudlard serait une excellente occupation jusqu’à l’heure du déjeuner. Il avait envie d’être seul et ne souhaitait aucunement travailler.

Il s’éclipsa et alla s’allonger sous un arbre au bord du lac, profitant du doux soleil de septembre. Il avait beaucoup de choses en tête et sa préoccupation principale était rousse avec un fort caractère. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à la situation et finit par s’assoupir.

Une légère caresse le sortit du sommeil, et machinalement sa main alla repousser ce qui lui chatouillait le cou. Il avait imaginé un insecte, escaladant sa peau, ou un brin d’herbe, mais ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de plus solide. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Ginny assise à ses côtés.

— Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… s’excusa-t-elle à voix basse. Tu avais l’air tellement paisible.

— Ce n’est rien, répondit Harry. Je suis content que tu sois là, j’ai beaucoup pensé à toi.

Ginny étira ses lèvres en un large sourire, attendant une éventuelle suite, le cœur battant la chamade. Harry n’avait rien de plus à lui dire, mais ses réflexions de la matinée lui avaient permis de se décider. Il effleura de ses doigts le dos de la jeune fille, remontant jusqu’au cou. Sa main alla se nicher dans sa nuque, caressant la peau douce, entortillant ses longs cheveux roux autour de son index.

— Viens par ici, dit-il en l’attirant vers lui.

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Ginny, un frisson de bonheur le parcourut. Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

 

Les deux jours du week-end étaient censés être les jours préférés des élèves. Pas de réveil aux aurores, pas de bousculades pour être le premier aux sanitaires, pas de cours… Autant de choses que les étudiants appréciaient particulièrement. Ce samedi matin, l’ambiance dans le dortoir des septièmes années des Serpentard était pourtant morose.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et se plongea dans la contemplation du baldaquin vert. Il n’entendait pas le moindre bruit autour de lui. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l’idée que cette année ils n’étaient que deux, lui et Théodore Nott. Vincent était mort, Gregory était en prison, et Blaise n’avait pas voulu revenir à Poudlard. Même s’il n’avait jamais vraiment considéré ces garçons comme ses amis, il se sentait seul. Et il n’aimait pas ça.

Sans se préoccuper de l’heure, il se leva. Théodore était déjà debout, le regard plongé dans les profondeurs du lac. Dès sa première année, Drago avait adoré le fait que leurs dortoirs se trouvent partiellement sous le lac du château. La lueur verdâtre, qui s’en dégageait, produisait une ambiance glauque à souhait. Pourtant, depuis son retour, le Serpentard s’y sentait mal à l’aise, et il n’arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Il se rendit aux sanitaires, se préparant rapidement pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, puis laissa sa place à Théodore, qui fit de même. Drago, en tant que Préfet-en-chef, comme tous les autres Préfets, avait le privilège de pouvoir utiliser la Salle de Bains des Préfets, située au cinquième étage. Il connaissait bien cette pièce, il en avait usé et abusé depuis sa cinquième année, et pas uniquement pour s’y laver. Il avait voulu reprendre ses habitudes, considérant presque indigne de lui d’utiliser les sanitaires communs. Il n’avait pas prévu d’être confronté à la haine des autres Préfets, mais surtout d’une grande majorité des élèves. Se déplacer dans les couloirs était devenu un enfer, particulièrement pour lui et Théodore dont les pères étaient des Mangemorts connus. Il avait rapidement décidé qu’il pouvait se passer de la Salle de Bains des Préfets pour le moment. Son statut ne le protégeait apparemment pas des insultes et des agressions, même si les autres élèves de Serpentard étaient plus visés que lui.

Il attendit patiemment que Théodore ait terminé de se laver et de s’habiller, mais il se sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir agir comme il le voulait. Les deux garçons avaient décidé de se déplacer ensemble aussi souvent que possible, les élèves isolés étant plus régulièrement la cible des quolibets et des coups.

 

Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle passa presque inaperçue ce matin-là, Drago se sentit soulagé et espérait que le reste de la journée se déroulerait de la même façon.

Drago mangeait, le nez plongé dans la Gazette posée entre Théodore et lui, quand un Préfet de la maison Serdaigle vint le déranger.

— Malefoy, la directrice veut voir tous les Préfets dans son bureau à quatorze heures, dit-il avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Il ne resta pas plus longtemps, n’ayant a priori pas jugé utile de lui indiquer l’objet de cette convocation chez la directrice. Drago soupira, l’année allait être interminable. Il se posait des questions sur l’intérêt d’être revenu à Poudlard. Les autres maisons n’avaient jamais particulièrement aimé les élèves de Serpentard, et les rivalités avec ceux de Gryffondor étaient chose commune. Mais jamais il n’avait vécu dans l’attente d’être frappé ou insulté au détour d’un couloir. Il refusait d’avoir peur, une nouveauté pour lui, parce qu’il ne méritait pas ce traitement, mais il se lassait déjà de la situation. Le plus difficile était certainement d’avoir perdu tous les privilèges dus à son nom et à sa naissance. Son père avait exercé une très grande influence sur le Ministère, et sur Poudlard, durant toute la scolarité de son fils. Les élèves de Serpentard le respectaient, ceux des autres maisons l’ignoraient ou le craignaient, lui permettant d’agir comme un prince au milieu de ses sujets. Tout ça était terminé, définitivement. Il commençait à comprendre que laver son nom risquait d’être particulièrement ardu, et qu’il n’avait d’autre choix que de changer d’attitude. Il ne savait même pas comment s’y prendre.

 

Il décida d’aller travailler à la bibliothèque et Théodore le suivit, ne souhaitant pas être seul. Drago soupira, il n’avait pas non plus prévu de se retrouver coincé avec une poule mouillée toute l’année.

Sur le chemin pour s’y rendre, il entendit des cris provenant d’une salle de classe toute proche. Il poussa la porte et passa la tête pour mieux juger de la situation. Un petit groupe d’élèves entouraient un jeune garçon de Serpentard, probablement de deuxième ou troisième année.

— Laissez-moi, je vous ai rien fait, pleurnichait le Serpentard.

— Tu es à Serpentard, pour nous c’est suffisant ! répliqua l’une des filles en lui crachant sur le visage et en lui tirant les cheveux.

Drago décida de s’en mêler, après tout il était Préfet ! Il entra dans la pièce et franchit rapidement la distance qui le séparait du groupe.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il fermement.

Les enfants tournèrent la tête vers lui, un air coupable sur le visage. Quand ils le reconnurent, leur expression se modifia aussitôt, la culpabilité envolée au profit du défi. Ils s’éloignèrent tout de même du garçon qu’ils martyrisaient, le laissant se relever.

— Je vais noter vos noms, expliqua Drago, et chacun d’entre vous fera perdre dix points à sa maison, pour violence en groupe sur un autre élève. Tu n’es évidemment pas concerné, ajouta-t-il à l’adresse du garçon de Serpentard.

— C’est pas juste ! s’exclama la fille qui avait craché sur sa victime. C’est lui qui est venu nous provoquer et nous insulter de Sang-de-bourbe et de Traîtres à notre sang.

— C’est vrai ? demanda Drago au petit garçon qui s’essuyait la joue et tentait de rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon, les mains tremblantes.

— Je n’ai rien dit ni rien fait de ce genre, répondit-il timidement.

Drago réfléchit quelques instants.

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai constaté. Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas faire perdre plus de points à vos maisons. Votre attitude sera rapportée à vos directeurs de maison ainsi qu’au Professeur McGonagall. Ça tombe bien, je la vois cette après-midi ! Donnez-moi vos noms et sortez.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en traînant des pieds, le regardant avec un air écœuré, sûrement déçus de ne pas pouvoir s’en prendre aussi à lui. Mais ils s’étaient rendu compte qu’ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à un garçon de dix-huit ans, Préfet qui plus est.

 

Une fois à la bibliothèque, ils s’installèrent à une table libre, la plus éloignée possible des autres élèves, Drago n’avait pas envie d’être dérangé. Il acheva rapidement son devoir de botanique, il l’avait déjà presque terminé pendant le cours, puis réfléchit à ce qui s’était déroulé dans la salle de classe. Les Préfets de Serpentard lui avaient raconté de nombreux récits similaires, mais ils n’avaient pas pu s’en mêler à chaque fois. Certaines bagarres concernaient des élèves au moins aussi vieux qu’eux, et ils se trouvaient toujours en infériorité numérique face aux agresseurs. Alors, souvent, ils restaient discrets et rapportaient le problème à Slughorn, le directeur de Serpentard, et à Drago. Généralement, l’incident était terminé depuis longtemps quand l’un ou l’autre arrivait sur les lieux, et la victime n’arborait pas toujours de trace visible pour témoigner de la violence de l’affrontement. Il était lui-même quotidiennement copieusement insulté, et Théodore avait été giflé deux fois déjà depuis la rentrée. La situation ne pouvait pas perdurer comme ça jusqu’en juin, il allait profiter du rendez-vous avec McGonagall pour en parler, et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas aux autres Préfets.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Hermione mit un point d’honneur à arriver en avance devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau directorial. Elle ne supportait pas d’être en retard, elle trouvait cela terriblement gênant et impoli. Elle s’attendait évidemment à être la première et fut surprise de voir Drago Malefoy qui patientait déjà dans le couloir, nonchalamment adossé au mur. La directrice n’ayant pas fourni le mot de passe, Hermione supposait qu’ils devraient tous attendre devant le passage secret.

— Bonjour, Malefoy, salua-t-elle poliment son homologue.

— Bonjour, Granger, répondit-il, se rappelant qu’il voulait changer d’attitude.

Drago était agréablement surpris par la jeune fille, c’était la première fois depuis la rentrée que quelqu’un d’une autre maison lui disait bonjour. Il n’aurait pas dû l’être. Hermione avait certes été victime de ses insultes et quolibets durant des années, mais il savait pourtant qu’elle était intègre et bien élevée. D’autant plus que Drago s’était excusé de son attitude passée dès le premier jour. La situation des Serpentard horrifiait Hermione, et l’injustice dont faisaient preuve les étudiants était intolérable pour elle. Même si la victime était Malefoy.

Les autres Préfets arrivèrent progressivement, saluant Hermione et jetant un regard mauvais à Drago. Ceux de Serpentard les rejoignirent en dernier, se réfugiant discrètement derrière Drago. Il ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en remarquant leur manège.

 

Le Professeur McGonagall surgit brusquement d’un couloir à quatorze heures tapantes. Elle parcourut la scène, notant la disposition des Préfets qui l’attendaient. Elle prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille se transforma en escalier, tournant lentement vers le haut.

— Suivez-moi, s’il vous plait, annonça-t-elle en montant.

Les élèves lui emboitèrent le pas, Hermione fermant la marche, juste après Drago. La directrice prit la parole une fois que tous les Préfets furent entrés dans le bureau et que la porte fut close.

— Bonjour à tous. J’espère que votre première semaine s’est bien passée. Je vous ai réunis parce que les directeurs des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard m’ont alerté concernant de nombreux incidents, dont les élèves de Serpentard sont victimes. Curieusement, les directeurs des maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ne m’ont rien rapporté de particulier. Je souhaitais donc faire une mise au point avec vous.

Elle regarda un à un tous les Préfets avant de poursuivre, le visage fermé.

— Je déplore bien entendu tous ces incidents, qui sont très nombreux et pour certains assez graves. J’avais anticipé ce type d’évènements, mais je n’avais vraisemblablement pas pris la mesure du ressentiment que certains ont à l’encontre des élèves de Serpentard. Les fauteurs de troubles se déplacent apparemment toujours en groupe et les victimes sont toujours des Serpentard. Il s’agirait ici d’insultes et moqueries, mais également de violence physique parfois prononcée. Le plus inquiétant selon moi, c’est que certains retours concernent l’implication de quelques-uns d’entre vous dans ces exactions, même s’ils n’ont apparemment pas été pris sur le fait. C’est parfaitement intolérable !

La directrice avait monté le ton, tout en restant calme et maitresse d’elle-même.

— Pourriez-vous donc m’expliquer la raison pour laquelle les Préfets de Serpentard, et les deux Préfets-en-chef, sont les seuls à avoir rapportés ces évènements ?

Les regards de certains élèves se tournèrent immédiatement vers Hermione, l’air surpris pour certains, en colère pour d’autres. Ils se rendirent cependant compte que leur attitude les accusait particulièrement et reformèrent un masque impassible, tout en semblant un peu inquiets de savoir ce qui allait leur arriver.

— Bien, poursuivit McGonagall, je vois que vous avez compris. Je vous informe que tous les élèves pris sur le fait iront en retenues, j’organiserais celles-ci avec les directeurs des maisons concernées, en fonction de la gravité de l’acte. Je tiens également à préciser que si j’entends parler encore une seule fois de l’implication de l’un ou l’une d’entre vous dans une querelle, il ou elle sera exclu. Si vous omettez de vous interposer lors d’un incident et que je l’apprends, votre titre de Préfet vous sera retiré, ainsi qu’un nombre de points conséquent. Je souhaite ardemment que les maisons deviennent solidaires et je m’y emploie activement. Vous avez été nommés Préfets pour de bonnes raisons, et vous devez montrer l’exemple. Par ailleurs, je félicite ceux d’entre vous qui ont été intègres.

À ces mots, elle regarda Hermione et Drago.       

— Pour éviter des débordements, à partir de maintenant, les deux Préfets-en-chef devront être systématiquement prévenus, avant la fin de la journée, de la moindre agression d’un élève de Serpentard. Ils décideront ensemble du nombre de points à retirer et me feront part des noms des concernés. De plus, ce mode de fonctionnement améliorera l’entente entre vos maisons. Je vais mettre en place des parchemins ensorcelés pour faciliter la communication entre vous. Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, je vous autorise à montrer plus de sévérité encore dans le retrait des points quand il s’agit d’agression physique notamment. Je ne vous demande pas de sanctionner systématiquement les attaques verbales, j’ai bien conscience que cela est impossible, je vous laisse seuls juges dans ces situations, vous saurez tous les deux vous mettre à la place des uns et des autres. Cela va vous obliger à un surplus de travail pendant quelque temps, mais je veux chaque soir un rapport écrit sur l’un de ces parchemins, avec les noms des concernés, la description de l’incident et le nombre de points retirés, signés par tous les deux. Je demanderais aux professeurs d’être indulgents au sujet de vos devoirs, le temps que la situation s’apaise.

À l’annonce de l’allègement des devoirs, Hermione grimaça. Elle s’attendait à se faire rabrouer par ses amis, et se rappela que Ron et Harry n’étaient pas avec elle.

— Je vais demander à Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy de rester. Les autres vous pouvez partir, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi. Envoyez-moi les élèves qui attendent en bas, merci.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent pendant que les Préfets quittaient le bureau en marmonnant. Que la directrice voulait-elle encore leur dire ?

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry arriva dans le couloir où se trouvait le passage secret pour le bureau de la directrice au moment où un groupe de Préfets en sortait. Il était bien évidemment en retard. Il trottina pour rattraper les deux élèves qui montaient l’escalier. Il reconnut Zacharias Smith, de Poufsouffle, et un autre étudiant qu’il se souvenait avoir vu dans l’équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Cela lui confirma que la directrice voulait sûrement leur parler du Quidditch !

Il fermait la porte du bureau derrière lui au moment où il entendit une voix furieuse.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, sale Mangemort ?

Harry se retourna aussitôt, presque effrayé par tant de véhémence. Il s’agissait de Zacharias Smith qui pointait un doigt accusateur sur Malefoy. Il nota en même temps la présence de Hermione et comprit qu’ils se trouvaient là tous les deux en qualité de Préfets-en-chef. La réaction de McGonagall ne se fit pas attendre.

— Monsieur Smith, je vous prierais de bien vouloir éviter d’insulter d’autres élèves en ma présence et dans mon bureau ! Ça fera cinquante points en moins pour Poufsouffle !

Zacharias se recroquevilla sur lui-même et eut le bon goût de rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. Puis il s’installa aussi loin de Malefoy que possible, près du garçon Serdaigle que Harry ne connaissait pas. Harry se déplaça vers Hermione, il n’avait pas envie d’être à côté de Zacharias qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié, même si cela l’obligea à frôler Malefoy.

— Potter, dit-il en le saluant de la tête.

— Malefoy, répondit Harry, surpris par son amabilité.

Quelle mouche avait piqué Malefoy depuis la rentrée ? Harry n’eut pas le temps de s’appesantir sur la question, puisque la directrice avait repris sa place derrière son bureau et s’adressa à eux.

— Bien. Je vous ai convoqué pour vous parler du tournoi de Quidditch.

Tous les regards, excepté celui de Hermione, se tournèrent aussitôt vers McGonagall avec une attention particulière. Et Hermione se questionnait sur sa présence dans le bureau.

— Je dois vous annoncer que le stade n’est pas reconstruit. Il a malheureusement brûlé et nous avons dû nous concentrer d’abord sur les réparations urgentes pour rouvrir l’école à temps.

La déception se lisait sur les visages des quatre garçons.

— J’ai parfaitement conscience que cette discipline est particulièrement appréciée des joueurs, mais aussi de tous les autres élèves. Et un peu de sport sera bienvenu cette année pour dissiper les tensions. Cependant, sans stade, impossible d’y accueillir des rencontres avec public, vous vous en doutez. Si je vous ai convoqué, c’est que je souhaite votre coopération pour trouver des solutions à ce problème afin de pouvoir quand même organiser le tournoi cette année. Je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions, même les plus originales, vous pourrez me laisser un mot dans la Salle des Professeurs. J’étudierais avec attention vos idées et si l’une d’entre elles est réalisable, elle sera exécutée sous la supervision de Madame Bibine et des Préfets-en-chef.

Hermione avait la réponse à sa question sur sa présence à cette réunion. Même si elle doutait franchement de pouvoir être d’une grande aide sur le sujet du Quidditch.

— Si le tournoi peut avoir lieu, chacun de vous quatre sera capitaine de son équipe, ajouta la directrice en direction des quatre garçons. Vous pouvez cependant dès à présent recruter des joueurs et commencer des entraînements dans le pré au bord du lac. En espérant que vous aurez une brillante idée pour résoudre notre problème, conclut-elle en regardant Hermione d’une drôle de façon.

Les cinq élèves comprirent que l’entrevue était terminée, et ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Drago ferma la marche, ne souhaitant pas être poussé dans les escaliers par le crétin de Poufsouffle.

Il repensa au savon que McGonagall avait passé aux autres Préfets et fut envahi d’une bouffée de gratitude à son encontre. C’était bien la première fois qu’il ne voyait pas l’ancienne directrice de Gryffondor comme une vieille chouette acariâtre.

Cette année promettait effectivement de nombreuses surprises, et la première venait d’avoir lieu. Il avait finalement eu raison de revenir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’espère qu’il n’y a pas de déception concernant la mise en couple de Harry et Ginny dans ce chapitre, mais si tout le monde a bien suivi le chapitre précédent, ce n’est normalement pas une surprise ! Je vous rassure, cela ne prendra pas une place prépondérante dans l'intrigue.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine :)


	5. Aux Potions Ensorcelées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire. Pour ce chapitre, la neutralité commence à se faire la malle ^^  
> Merci à tou(te)s celleux qui me lisent et aux deux personnes ayant laissé des kudos.  
> J’espère que ça vous plaira.

**Chapitre 5 – Aux Potions Ensorcelées**

 

Drago l’avait regardé partir dans la faible lueur crépusculaire, les halos des lampadaires magiques l’éclairant de temps à autre. Il atteignit rapidement le bout de la rue et tourna à gauche. Drago retourna aussitôt dans sa boutique et repoussa la porte. Il dut forcer, le temps avait fait des ravages sur le bois de l’huisserie, il faudrait la changer. Il lança un sort de fermeture, s’assurant de ne pas être dérangé, et se rendit au premier étage par les escaliers situés au fond du local.

— Qui était-ce ? demanda aussitôt Théodore, en le voyant le rejoindre.

— Pardon ?

— La personne avec qui tu discutais en bas, qui était-ce ?

— C’était Potter, répondit Drago avec nonchalance.

Théodore accueillit la nouvelle sans réaction visible. Comme si c’était normal que son meilleur ami croise dans la même journée deux anciens Gryffondor alors qu’il venait tout juste de rentrer de France. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Théodore savait que des liens particuliers unissaient Drago au groupe de Gryffondor qu’il avait tant méprisé. Spécialement Potter. Une très légère inquiétude se glissa au milieu de ses pensées, comment allait réagir Drago après avoir revu Potter ?

Drago resta dans l’entrée de l’appartement quelques instants, réfléchissant à cette rencontre inattendue. Hermione Granger ce matin et Harry Potter ce soir… Serait-il condamné à toujours trouver les Gryffondor sur son chemin alors qu’il essayait d’avancer et que ses plans n’avaient pas du tout prévu leur présence ?

— Drago, appela Théodore, le sortant de sa rêverie, où veux-tu mettre ça ?

Théodore pointait du doigt une immense photographie moldue encadrée, représentant un magnifique jardin japonais en automne. Une toute petite pagode et un pont rouge se reflétaient sur un étang, entourés d’arbres feuillus allant du vert profond au vermillon.

— Je ne sais pas encore, je préfère terminer la mise en place du reste avant de me décider pour celui-là.  

 

Les deux hommes avaient passé la plus grande partie de la journée à réceptionner les effets personnels de Drago rapatriés depuis la France, essentiellement des objets de décoration comme la photographie. Ils avaient également reçu de nombreux meubles, que Drago avait pris soin de commander par hibou depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Sans compter ses malles qui regorgeaient de vêtements, de chaussures et de souvenirs de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme avait mûrement réfléchi l’emplacement de chaque élément, il souhaitait se sentir à son aise tout de suite, et il ne supportait pas le désordre. Lui, maniaque ? Il aurait répondu qu’il aimait simplement que chaque chose soit à sa place.

Dans l’idéal, Drago aurait voulu pouvoir faire des travaux dans certaines pièces, et notamment moderniser sa salle d’eau et la cuisine. Mais compte tenu des arrangements prévus au rez-de-chaussée dès le lendemain, il n’avait pas le temps de s’en occuper dans l’immédiat. Le simple fait d’avoir changé la couleur des murs leur avait déjà pris deux heures, et beaucoup d’énergie magique.

Après avoir autant utilisé sa baguette toute la journée, Drago se sentait épuisé et un peu énervé, ses extrémités le picotaient désagréablement, il était temps de s’arrêter. Il lança un sort spécial pour que ses draps s’installent seuls sur son matelas, sa couette et ses oreillers, puis s’assit au bord du lit, la tête basse. Son estomac grogna, lui rappelant qu’il n’avait rien mangé depuis le matin.

Il attrapa sa veste en daim qui était posée sur le dos d’une chaise et héla son ami, occupé à ranger la vaisselle neuve dans les placards de la cuisine.

— Théo ! Laisse tomber ce que tu fais, on va dîner. On terminera ça demain.

 

Avant de s’endormir dans son nouvel appartement, Drago ne put s’empêcher de se remémorer sa rencontre avec le Héros du monde sorcier, après six longues années. Quand il avait entendu une voix l’appeler depuis l’autre côté de la rue, il avait d’abord pensé à quelqu’un de mal intentionné. La personne l’avait apparemment reconnu, et le ton était agacé. Il s’était avéré que c’était simplement Potter qui l’avait apostrophé brusquement et sans finesse. Drago avait aimé lui faire remarquer le fait qu’il s’était excusé deux fois auprès de lui. C’était au moins autant en l’espace de cinq minutes que durant toutes leurs années à Poudlard. Le Gryffondor avait donc changé, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas prendre la mouche, rouge comme un coquelicot. Potter et son indéfectible susceptibilité…

Drago avait pris le temps de le détailler des pieds à la tête. Il était toujours plus petit que lui, mais il s’était étoffé, rien d’étonnant étant donné son parcours professionnel, et avait enfin appris à s’habiller. Il avait noté une tenue simple, mais ajustée, qui soulignait agréablement sa silhouette musclée. Un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir. Il était toujours affublé de ses cheveux de jais indisciplinés et de ses lunettes rondes. Drago n’appréciait pas ces stupides lunettes qui l’empêchaient de se plonger complètement dans le vert de ses pupilles. Il aimait tellement ses yeux. Quand Potter avait tourné les talons, il avait maté son postérieur sans vergogne. Après tout, il n’avait qu’à pas porter de jean aussi serré sur des fesses aussi musclées !

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

De petits coups secs portés sur l’une de ses fenêtres sortirent Drago d’un sommeil agité. Son rêve était en train de lui échapper et il reprit difficilement conscience, sa main gauche enserrant son sexe en érection.

— Merlin ! Voilà que ça recommence, grommela-t-il en se levant.

Il jeta un œil dans le salon et constata que le bruit venait d’un hibou cognant à l’une des vitres. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer le volatile avec un exemplaire de la Gazette. Il glissa une pièce dans la petite bourse accrochée à la patte de l’animal et le laissa s’envoler. Il devait être bien plus tard qu’il ne le pensait si c’était déjà l’heure de la Gazette.

Se rendant compte qu’il était nu, en plein milieu de son salon, avec une trique infernale, Drago remercia silencieusement son ami Théodore. Non seulement le sort qu’il avait lancé la veille sur ses fenêtres empêchait qu’on voie de l’extérieur vers l’intérieur de l’appartement, mais en plus il avait poliment refusé de dormir sur le canapé. Il lui avait évité un moment particulièrement gênant.

Drago balança le journal sur la table et se rendit dans sa salle de bain, espérant qu’une bonne douche et un peu de travaux manuels règleraient son problème. Il laissa tout d’abord l’eau chaude délasser ses muscles engourdis par la fatigue de la veille et par une longue nuit. Cela ne suffit pas à le détendre totalement, et il se masturba rageusement, tentant vainement de penser à autre chose qu’aux fesses de Potter qui s’en allait. La délivrance fut presque douloureuse, tout en étant malgré tout un soulagement.

 

Drago enfila rapidement l’une de ses tenues favorites, un costume noir, simple et élégant, et une robe de sorcier, également noire, avec un filigrane argent. Il but un thé et quitta son appartement. Il lui restait seulement une heure avant l’arrivée de l’entrepreneur sorcier qui devait effectuer les travaux au rez-de-chaussée.

Il se rendit tout d’abord chez le Botaniste du Chemin de Traverse, une boutique que Drago appréciait particulièrement. Non seulement les fragrances des différentes fleurs étaient un délice olfactif, mais il adorait leurs couleurs. Drago préférait s’habiller en noir, parce qu’il savait que cela faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, mais il aimait que sa vie soit colorée. Par ailleurs, nombre de plantes et fleurs étaient utilisées dans la fabrication des potions.

Il avait rendez-vous avec le propriétaire pour mettre en place un partenariat commercial. L’ouverture de sa propre boutique de potions nécessitait des contacts et un fournisseur pour ces matières premières indispensables. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu’il échangeait avec cet homme d’une cinquantaine d’années, et il avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de son sérieux. L’entretien se passa comme il l’avait prévu, et les deux sorciers tombèrent d’accord sur un partenariat commercial intéressant pour chacun.

Avant de repartir, Drago commanda un bouquet de fleurs d’automne auprès de l’un des vendeurs et demanda à le faire envoyer au Ministère avec une carte sur laquelle il écrivit un petit mot _« Avec 24 h heures de retard, Joyeux Anniversaire Granger »_.

 

Après le Botaniste, Drago se dépêcha de se rendre chez Eeylops. Il choisit une magnifique chouette effraie au plumage brun perlé de fines taches blanchâtres ourlées de noir. Il ne possédait plus de hibou depuis de nombreuses années, et il en avait plus qu’assez de devoir emprunter celui de sa mère ou de payer un hibou de l’Agence Postale Magique.

Il rentra rapidement chez lui, la cage dans une main, un sac contenant tout le nécessaire au bien-être de son oiseau, dans l’autre.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Théodore franchit le pas de porte de la boutique, cherchant son ami du regard. Il fut subjugué par les changements qui avaient été opérés ici. La pièce principale était passée en quelques jours d’un délabrement avancé à quelque chose d’extrêmement lumineux et chaleureux.

Les murs étaient peints en beige très clair, et des étagères de chêne étaient installées sur toute la partie de droite. Un beau comptoir en wengé noir occupait le fond de la pièce, sur presque toute sa largeur. À l’extrémité gauche, Drago y avait posé une jardinière de gardénia dont le parfum envahissait les lieux. Le comptoir se prolongeait, sur ce même côté, par une longue console en chêne clair, jusqu’à la moitié de la pièce. Des lampes magiques en forme de boules flottaient près du plafond en diffusant une douce lumière aux tons chauds.

Toute une partie des étagères croulait déjà sous un tas de bocaux divers et variés contenant des ingrédients. Les espaces vides étaient destinés aux potions que Drago allait confectionner et vendre. Sur la console était disposé du matériel : chaudrons, couteaux, mortiers et pilons... En plein milieu de la pièce, une longue table étroite présentait des livres de potions et de botanique.

Dans le coin à gauche de la porte d’entrée, Drago avait créé un petit jardin d’intérieur. Il avait installé un lierre grimpant près du mur recouvert d’une structure en fer qui servirait de support pour sa croissance. Un oranger d’appartement était planté dans un gros pot blanc, posé sur un morceau de tronc d’arbre d’environ un mètre de hauteur, et se trouvait entouré de clérodendrons aux fleurs blanches et rouges dans des petits pots, sur le même support. 

Les vitrines qui encadraient la porte d’entrée toute neuve avaient été nettoyées et une vive lumière illuminait les lieux.

 

Du bruit s’échappait de l’arrière-boutique et Théodore s’y dirigea directement. Une porte située derrière le comptoir permettait d’accéder à un vestibule sur lequel donnait un escalier montant et deux portes. La première menait à une cave où Drago devait sûrement se trouver, compte tenu du bruit qui s’en échappait à travers la porte entrouverte. Théodore savait que la deuxième conduisait à une petite pièce munie d’une fenêtre que Drago avait aménagée en laboratoire.

— Drago ! cria-t-il en se penchant dans les escaliers menant à la cave. Je suis arrivé !

— Je remonte dans deux minutes !

Drago émergea quelques instants plus tard, rayonnant.

— J’ai reçu les dernières caisses, je vais pouvoir commencer à travailler dans le laboratoire dès demain.

— Formidable ! Tu as réceptionné l’enseigne aussi ?

Drago ne répondit pas, mais son visage s’éclaira d’un sourire, puis il fit signe à son ami de le suivre jusqu’au-dehors. Un immense panneau de bois était posé contre la façade du bâtiment. Un sort de désillusion empêchait de voir ce qui y était écrit, pour le moment c’était simplement une très grande planche de bouleau aux bords arrondis.

— Prêt ? demanda Drago à son ami.

— Prêt !

Les deux hommes lancèrent en même temps un sort de lévitation sur l’enseigne afin de la placer correctement au-dessus de la porte. Une fois qu’elle fut stabilisée, Drago fit un signe de tête à Théodore et celui-ci mit fin à l’enchantement pour instantanément invoquer silencieusement de gros clous qui fixèrent le panneau au mur.

Satisfait, Drago lança un coup d’œil en direction de son ami et prononça à voix basse _Finite incantatem_. Le sort de désillusion s’effaça aussitôt pour laisser apparaitre **_« Aux potions ensorcelées »_** dans une police d’écriture noire presque calligraphiée. À sa droite, un dessin d’une fiole remplie d’un liquide vert émeraude dont s’échappaient des volutes. En plus petit, dans le bas du panneau, était inscrit _« Drago Malefoy, diplômé en Potions avancées, École Magique Supérieure de Paris »_.

— Drago, ça en jette !

— Merci, Théo. J’espère juste que je ne fais pas une énorme erreur.

— Arrête de dire n’importe quoi, il n’y a pas meilleur potionniste que toi.

Théodore entoura d’un bras les épaules de son ami pour le réconforter. Il savait que Drago ne doutait pas de ses capacités de potionniste, mais du fait que son nom sur la devanture risquait de lui porter préjudice. Il vivait lui-même ce genre de choses, et il était réellement désagréable de se faire rappeler le noir passé de ses parents à chaque fois que l’on donnait son nom. Certaines personnes ressentaient encore beaucoup de colère contre les Mangemorts, même s’ils étaient tous morts ou en prison, et Théodore avait déjà craint pour sa vie.

 

Les deux amis étaient rentrés dans l’échoppe et Drago terminait de remplir quelques bocaux avec des ingrédients. Théodore le regarda faire pendant un long moment et se rendit compte que ce qu’il faisait était complètement inutile. Tout était déjà parfait dans la boutique et Drago cherchait à s’occuper les mains pour ne pas penser. Cela rappela à Théodore une autre époque où son ami avait commencé à agir de la sorte, après un match de Quidditch où il avait failli perdre la vie, et où Potter l’avait arraché à une mort certaine, une fois encore. Comme il s’en doutait depuis quelques jours déjà, la rencontre entre Drago et Harry avait apparemment réveillé quelques souvenirs. Théodore soupira, quand Drago allait-il enfin ouvrir les yeux ?

— Drago, tu devrais laisser ça comme c’est. Je t’invite à dîner, proposa-t-il à son ami.

— Je ne sais pas… j’ai encore beaucoup de choses à préparer pour l’ouverture mardi !

— Tu ne pourras rien faire de bien ce soir et tu profiteras du week-end pour t’enfermer dans ton laboratoire. Viens, on va manger italien, ça te changera les idées.

Drago regarda son ami. Théodore affichait un visage résolu et Drago savait qu’il n’accepterait aucun refus. C’était vraiment quelqu’un d’exceptionnel, et Drago ne regrettait pas d’avoir pris le temps de le connaître pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il laissa en plan ses bocaux, monta à l’étage chercher sa veste de costume et sortit dans la rue à la suite de son ami.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago, fébrile, ouvrit la porte de sa boutique, la faisant carillonner. Il sortit dans l’air frais du matin et regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé un pull par-dessus sa chemise. Il se positionna à deux mètres des vitrines et lança un sort pour y inscrire en lettres blanches quelques informations importantes.

Sur la vitrine à droite de la porte il inscrivit :

**_Mardi 27 septembre 2005 : Ouverture_ **

**_10 % de réduction pendant un mois_ **

 

Sur l’autre vitrine, à gauche de la porte, les mots suivants apparurent :

**_AUX POTIONS ENSORCELÉES_ **

**_Du mardi au samedi — 10 h à 19 h_ **

**_Matériels, livres et ingrédients pour potions_ **

**_Toutes potions communes en rayon_ **

**_Potions rares sur commande_ **

**_Potions personnalisées, service unique sur le Chemin de Traverse_ **

 

Satisfait de lui-même, comme toujours, Drago retourna à l’intérieur pour se réchauffer. Il installa les derniers éléments sur les étagères, arrosa ses plantes, alluma les globes magiques et attendit patiemment son premier client.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

La semaine d’ouverture de la boutique fut source de nombreux sentiments contradictoires pour l’ancien Serpentard.

L’euphorie du tout début était très rapidement retombée, cédant la place à l’inquiétude. Toutes sortes d’inquiétudes, celle de ne pas avoir de clients, celle d’être méprisé par ceux-là, celle d’être jugé incompétent, celle d’être jugé tout court…

Il avait également ressenti la colère, et la déception, le lendemain de l’ouverture. Un article le concernant faisait la une de la Gazette.

 ** _« Le fils de l’ancien Mangemort Lucius Malefoy est revenu à Londres pour s’installer au Chemin de Traverse »_**.

Il était illustré par une photographie de lui-même et de Théodore le tenant par les épaules, dos à l’appareil. Drago s’était souvenu que c’était le jour où ils avaient accroché l’enseigne. L’article était signé Rita Skeeter et était méprisant à tous points de vue. Elle avait insisté sur le passé de sa famille et la condamnation de ses parents, avait rappelé son propre procès et mis en doute son innocence. Elle s’était fait un malin plaisir de critiquer ses compétences de sorcier et de potionniste, avançant l’idée que son diplôme était un faux. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait supposé que Théodore était son compagnon puisqu’il _« lui enlaçait tendrement les épaules »_ , en insistant fortement sur le lourd passé de sa propre famille. La légende de la photo disait _« Les deux enfants de Mangemorts se seraient trouvé des points communs inhabituels »_. Rita Skeeter était toujours la première à vilipender ses concitoyens, avec grand plaisir apparemment. À la suite de cette lecture, Drago avait douté du bien-fondé de son entreprise et se demandait s’il n’aurait pas dû rester vivre à Paris et se fondre parmi les Moldus. Il aurait pu le faire, il avait même failli s’installer avec quelqu’un à un moment donné. Sauf qu’il s’était rendu compte qu’il n’était pas vraiment amoureux et que le monde de la magie serait trop difficile à quitter.

Heureusement, il avait également été soulagé d’entendre carillonner la porte. De véritables clients étaient entrés pour se renseigner, probablement curieux. Certains étaient même venus avec des demandes farfelues.

— Bonjour Monsieur, je cherche une potion pour me créer deux nouveaux bras. J’ai des triplés et je ne m’en sors pas avec seulement mes deux bras et ma baguette !

— Bonjour… Avez-vous quelque chose pour repousser les fantômes ?

— Je voudrais une potion qui change la couleur de mes cheveux toutes les deux heures.

— Salut, vous auriez une potion qui provoque la chance ?

— Hem, je voudrais une potion qui me rende irrésistible…

Il reçut aussi la visite de clients assez classiques, qui cherchaient des potions communes comme celle pour la concentration, le récurage de casseroles brulées ou pour faire pousser les plantes plus vite. De nombreuses personnes avaient même trouvé dommage qu’il n’ait pas ouvert cet été, un deuxième magasin avec des fournitures pour les étudiants ne serait pas de trop au moment des achats de la rentrée scolaire pour Poudlard.

Après la deuxième demande d’une potion strictement règlementée, Drago décida d’envoyer une requête au Ministère de la Magie pour avoir un parchemin officiel à afficher devant son comptoir. Les clients ne le croyaient pas quand il refusait pour des raisons de législation.

Il envoya sa chouette effraie dès le jeudi matin, et attendit anxieusement son retour. Le Ministère lui répondit rapidement et lui transmit le lendemain un parchemin officiel listant les potions interdites ou soumises à autorisation.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

La deuxième semaine fut calme et Drago commençait à prendre ses marques. La nouvelle de son ouverture n’avait pas tardé à se répandre parmi la population sorcière et la mauvaise publicité faite par Rita Skeeter s’estompait.

 

Le vendredi 14 octobre, dans l’après-midi, Drago entendit la porte tinter depuis le laboratoire où il se trouvait. Il profitait des moments de creux pour venir vérifier l’avancement de certaines potions qu’il avait en préparation. Il se dépêcha de terminer de remuer l’une d’elles et se présenta derrière son comptoir. Le visiteur n’était autre que Harry Potter, qui semblait vouloir lire toutes les étiquettes des produits posés sur les étagères.

— Potter, tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ou tu étudies mes étiquettes ? demanda Drago sur un ton amusé.

Harry se retourna aussitôt vers Drago, le regard noir. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il parut réfléchir quelques instants.

— Malefoy, je suis surpris de te voir encore vivant après plus d’une semaine à servir des gens… répondit Harry d’un ton froid.

— Comme tu peux le constater, je me porte à merveille !

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et Drago décida qu’ils devraient définitivement enterrer la hache de guerre. 

— Je ne voulais pas paraître impoli, Potter. Mais c’est tellement facile de te faire réagir, je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher. Je peux te renseigner ?

— Je n’aurais pas dû te répondre, nous sommes sûrement aussi fautifs l’un que l’autre. Difficile de se départir de cette habitude de s’envoyer des piques, je suppose, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Puis il s’approcha du comptoir, toute colère effacée de son regard. En le voyant s’avancer en pleine lumière, Drago réalisa qu’il n’avait pas tellement l’air d’aller bien. Il semblait épuisé, des cernes noirs imposants soulignant ses magnifiques yeux verts. Drago retint son souffle un instant, se plongeant dans cet abime émeraude, se rendant compte de l’inquiétude qui y régnait.

— Je cherche effectivement quelque chose. Mon elfe de maison est malade, et à Sainte Mangouste ils ne veulent pas le soigner. La seule chose que j’ai pu obtenir c’est une consultation entre deux portes et un diagnostic plus que moyen. D’après le médicomage, Kreatur vieillit et va mourir. Sauf que je le vois souffrir, ce n’est pas juste de la fatigue ou de la vieillesse, même s’il est en effet assez âgé.

— Le problème, Potter, c’est que je ne suis pas médicomage, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus qu’à Sainte Mangouste.

— Je sais, je sais. Je me disais juste que je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose pour le soulager des douleurs, qu’il puisse terminer sa vie sans souffrance au moins. Je ne savais pas où aller, et je suis nul en potions, tu dois sûrement t’en souvenir parfaitement. C’est Hermione qui m’a fait penser à toi…

— Granger ? C’est elle qui t’a envoyé ici ?

— Oui. Bon, en fait, je vois Ron et Hermione presque toutes les semaines. Dimanche, je suis passé chez eux avec Teddy, et j’ai remarqué un magnifique bouquet sur le meuble de l’entrée. J’ai trouvé ça étrange, Ron ne pense jamais à ce genre de choses, et je l’aurais vu à son anniversaire. Elle m’a finalement dit que c’était un cadeau, et que c’est toi qui lui avais fait envoyer au Ministère. On a reparlé de toi, et quand je lui ai donné des nouvelles de Kreatur elle m’a conseillé de venir ici.

Drago resta interdit quelques secondes. Granger avait explicitement dirigé son meilleur ami vers lui. Il avait vraiment appris à apprécier la jeune Gryffondor durant leur dernière année d’études à Poudlard, et elle avait paru chaleureuse quand il l’avait croisée au Ministère, mais il était tout de même étonné de constater une telle confiance de sa part. Il était encore plus surpris de voir que Potter avait suivi son conseil.

— Alors ? demanda Harry.

— Je peux sûrement te créer une potion antidouleur et revigorante, ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais ça va me prendre un peu de temps, je dois adapter les potions de base au cas d’un elfe de maison.

— Pas de problème, je ne suis plus à quelques heures près.

Drago sortit un bloc-notes et un stylo moldus de sous son comptoir et commença à écrire. Harry en resta bouche bée.

— Depuis quand utilises-tu ce genre d’objets, toi ? Tu es au courant que c’est moldu ?

Drago leva les yeux vers Harry. Il ne vit pas la moindre trace de moquerie dans son attitude, alors Drago décida de se comporter en adulte. De toute façon, un Malefoy se devait de rester maître de lui-même en toute circonstance. Il se rappela pourtant qu’il avait eu tendance à l’oublier pendant ses jeunes années, quand il se trouvait en présence de Potter.

— Oui, je sais que c’est moldu. Je suis tombé là-dessus à Paris chez… heu… dans une boutique. Enfin, j’ai trouvé que c’était plus pratique que la plume et le parchemin pour prendre des notes.

Harry hocha la tête, stupéfait. Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise avec Malefoy. Il se retourna légèrement, embrassant la pièce du regard. Le lieu était vraiment très agréable, il était bien obligé d’admettre que Malefoy avait bon goût.

— C’est toi qui as préparé toutes ces potions, là ? demanda-t-il en pointant le doigt vers les étagères.

— À ton avis, Potter ? répondit laconiquement Drago sans relever la tête.

— Oui, bon, c’était une question stupide… Mais je suis étonné que tu aies autant de choix alors que tu as ouvert il y a moins de deux semaines. Ça a dû te prendre un temps fou !

— En effet, j’y ai passé trois jours. Comment sais-tu quand j’ai ouvert d’ailleurs ?

— Je suis abonné à la Gazette… répondit Harry, un peu gêné.

— Oui, forcément… Et avant que tu poses la question, non, je ne vis pas avec Théo.

Le silence s’installa, Drago continuait à écrire sur sa feuille, les joues légèrement rosées par la honte qu’il ressentait encore en repensant à cet odieux article. Harry le regarda quelques minutes, presque peiné. Il avait lui-même fait les frais de cette harpie de Skeeter et comprenait que Malefoy se sente gêné.

— Tu sais, Malefoy, tu ne devrais pas tenir compte de ce qu’elle a écrit. Elle ne sait pas faire autre chose que de pourrir la vie des gens. Et ta vie privée ne me regarde pas.

Drago hocha la tête et continua à réfléchir pendant quelques instants.

— Bon, Potter, je peux te créer une potion sur mesure. Reviens demain, ça sera prêt.

— Je ne pense pas pouvoir venir demain, c’est le premier match de la nouvelle saison de La Ligue. Ça peut durer longtemps, tu risques d’avoir fermé quand j’arriverai.

Drago leva les yeux vers Harry, étonné.

— Tu vas jouer avec la tête de déterré que tu te trimbales ? Ce n’est pas pour être méchant, mais tu as vraiment l’air au bout du rouleau, Potter.

— Je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment, je ne dors pas très bien ces temps-ci, répondit Harry en soupirant.

Il avait évidemment fallu que Malefoy se rende compte qu’il était épuisé. Hermione l’avait déjà houspillé des dizaines de fois, et son entraîneur passait son temps à lui demander s’il dormait la nuit.

Drago se déplaça aussitôt vers ses rayonnages et attrapa trois flacons. Il revint au comptoir et les tendit à Potter.

— Ce soir, tu prends la potion de Sommeil sans rêves. Demain matin avant le match, tu bois les deux autres, la Revigorante et celle de Concentration.

— Malefoy, dit Harry en se passant la main sur le visage, nous n’avons pas le droit de prendre de potions le jour du match. C’est considéré comme du dopage et on est de plus en plus souvent contrôlés par le Ministère. Ils trouvent bizarre que l’équipe des Canons se soit mise à bien jouer du jour au lendemain.

Harry réprima un petit rire, le Ministère était parfois complètement à côté de ses pompes. S’ils avaient simplement fait le rapprochement entre les changements dans l’équipe et les résultats des matchs, ils auraient compris qu’ils n’étaient pas des joueurs dopés, juste meilleurs.

Drago grimaça, quelle plaie ces bureaucrates !

— Alors au moins celle pour le sommeil dans ce cas. C’est dommage, je n’ai pas le temps de modifier les deux autres pour êtres intraçables, sinon tu aurais pu les prendre quand même.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— Tu… tu peux rendre des potions indétectables ?

— J’ai appris avec les meilleurs, Potter. Et ça, je suis l’un des rares potionnistes au monde à savoir le faire. Ne le raconte à personne, s’il te plait.

— Malefoy, je suis impressionné. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. De toute façon c’est aussi bien, je ne veux pas tricher.

Drago fut touché du compliment et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire. Il inscrivit la vente de la potion de Sommeil sans rêves sur sa caisse enregistreuse magique et tendit le ticket à Harry.

— Toujours un sens exacerbé du bien et du mal à ce que je vois, Potter.

— On ne se refait pas…

— Et pour la potion de ton elfe ? demanda finalement Drago.

— Je pense que je ne pourrais pas venir avant mardi prochain, tant pis, répondit Harry en lui tendant le montant qu’il lui devait.

— C’est toi qui vois, elle sera prête demain midi de toute façon.

— Merci, Malefoy, bonne soirée.

— Bonne soirée, Potter.

              

Le lendemain, Drago fut presque débordé et ne put pas écouter attentivement la retransmission de la rencontre des Canons de Chudley contre les Catapultes de Caerphilly. Et quand il ferma la boutique à dix-neuf heures, le match se terminait sur la victoire des Canons.

Il lui vint à l’esprit, en lançant un sort de nettoyage sur son sol carrelé, qu’une personne pour le seconder de temps à autre serait bien utile, surtout le samedi. Il se promit d’en parler avec Théodore. Son ami n’avait jamais réussi à se résoudre à chercher un emploi dans le monde sorcier. Il habitait toujours dans le vieux manoir familial, sombre et lugubre, ne pouvant pas le faire redécorer. La fortune des Nott avait été largement amputée après les procès, comme celle de toutes les grandes familles qui s’étaient alliées au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Théodore vivait de ce qui lui restait, loin du luxe qu’il avait connu toute son enfance. Ça lui ferait certainement du bien de s’occuper au lieu de ruminer seul toute la journée.

 

Il rejoignit l’étage et s’assit lourdement dans son canapé. Il était éreinté. Après quelques minutes il décida d’envoyer tout de suite une lettre à Théodore. Il rédigea un petit mot sur un parchemin _« J’ai une idée pour la boutique. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Viens dîner samedi prochain. Amitiés, Drago »_ , et libéra Snow, sa chouette. La réponse arriva deux heures plus tard, pendant que Drago terminait son repas du soir _« Je serais ravi de dîner avec toi, je m’ennuie tout seul ici. À samedi. Amitiés, Théo »_.

 

Après avoir mangé, Drago mit l’un de ses morceaux classiques préférés, la Symphonie Pastorale de Beethoven, et s’étendit sur son canapé. Il repensa à la visite de Harry la veille. La potion qu’il avait créée pour lui l’attendait, et il trouvait dommage qu’elle reste là jusqu’au mardi alors qu’il se doutait qu’il en avait besoin le plus vite possible pour son elfe. Il lui avait semblé vraiment concerné par la souffrance de cette créature. Sur un coup de tête, il décida de lui envoyer un mot _« Félicitations pour la victoire de ton équipe. Je t’invite à dîner demain soir pour fêter ça. La potion pour ton elfe est prête, je te l’apporterais. Drago Malefoy »._ Il ne connaissait pas son adresse, mais il faisait confiance à sa chouette pour trouver Harry Potter.

Snow revint deux heures plus tard, sans aucune réponse. Il aurait dû se douter que Potter ne voudrait pas passer du temps avec lui, encore moins en public.

Déçu, il alla se coucher, un sentiment de tristesse incompréhensible étreignant sa poitrine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine, 6-7 octobre :)


	6. Invitation inattendue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici le sixième chapitre de cette histoire. Nous restons avec nos héros dans le temps présent, où nous en apprenons plus sur Harry et je vous promets plus d’interactions entre Harry et Drago ;)  
> J’aime particulièrement ce chapitre, j’espère qu’il vous plaira autant qu’à moi.

**Chapitre 6 – Invitation inattendue**

 

Le soleil était en train de se lever. Il irradiait au-dessus de Londres, diffusant une douce lueur. Le globe lumineux s’élevait inexorablement, faisant briller les buildings en verre de la City. Le monde s’éveillait avec lui, et les rues s’animèrent progressivement.

Un fin rai de lumière filtrait de vieux volets en bois installés aux fenêtres de la chambre. Cela fit papillonner les yeux de l’homme endormi et le réveilla lentement. Des cheveux noirs et une mince cicatrice en forme d’éclair permettaient de l’identifier sans hésitation.

Il grogna, mécontent d’être tiré du sommeil par de la lumière. Avait-il oublié d’éteindre une lampe en se couchant la veille ? Il ouvrit les yeux, tâtonna sur la table de nuit toute proche et chaussa ses lunettes. Malgré la pénombre, il se rendit compte immédiatement qu’il ne se trouvait pas chez lui comme il le croyait. Et il n’avait pas oublié d’éteindre la moindre lumière, celle-ci provenait de l’extérieur et filtrait des volets.

Il s’assit au bord du lit, précautionneusement, il avait un mal de tête abominable et des courbatures partout. Un mouvement de l’autre côté du matelas le fit se retourner, provoquant un éclair de douleur dans son crâne. Une chevelure blonde dépassait des couvertures.

Harry se passa les mains sur le visage, laissant les souvenirs de la veille remonter lentement à sa portée. Ils avaient gagné la rencontre contre les Catapultes de Caerphilly, difficilement. S’il n’avait pas fini par attraper le vif d’or, ils auraient perdu, ils étaient menés au score. Son équipe avait pourtant très bien joué, mais leurs adversaires s’étaient également entraînés très sérieusement. Après le match, ils avaient décidé d’aller fêter la victoire en allant dîner tous ensemble. Ils avaient eu du mal à quitter le stade, la foule des fans et des journalistes les pressaient de questions et les mitraillaient de photos. Jack Parker, l’entraîneur, avait réussi à se débarrasser des importuns et ils avaient tous transplané. Harry avait déposé ses affaires de Quidditch chez lui et était reparti presque aussitôt pour rejoindre les autres dans un pub du Chemin de Traverse. Il ne se rappelait même plus où. Ils avaient dîné et fêté la victoire avec beaucoup de Whisky Pur Feu. La suite restait assez floue pour Harry, mais sa présence ici lui prouvait qu’il avait dû passer une nuit agréable. Chez qui était-il ? Impossible de s’en souvenir.

Harry se leva lentement, testant sa capacité à tenir debout. En dehors des céphalées, il s’estima suffisamment en forme pour se déplacer et transplaner chez lui. Il se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Où était donc sa baguette quand il en avait besoin ? Il tomba rapidement sur ses chaussettes, son boxer et son t-shirt de son côté. Il les enfila sans attendre. Le pantalon restait introuvable, il dut contourner le lit pour le dénicher au pied de la table de nuit de son hôte d’un soir. En se baissant pour le ramasser, il se retrouva face au visage de William qui ouvrait les yeux. Merlin ! Qu’avait-il pu se passer la veille pour qu’il termine dans le lit du nouveau batteur de l’équipe ?

— Salut, Harry, tu t’en vas déjà ? Il est quelle heure ? demanda le jeune homme d’une voix endormie.

— Je suis désolé, j’ai des choses à faire… répondit Harry, lâchement.

— Harry, on est dimanche, rétorqua-t-il en se levant. Prends au moins un café avant de partir.

Harry enfila son pantalon en réfléchissant. Un café lui ferait du bien, et peut-être que William se souviendrait mieux que lui des circonstances l’ayant amené à passer la nuit ici.

— OK, juste un café. Je crois que je pourrais rien avaler d’autre de toute façon.

 

Attablé devant sa tasse fumante, Harry ne savait pas comment aborder les choses. Pour s’occuper les mains le temps de réfléchir il alluma une cigarette, après avoir vérifié d’un coup d’œil auprès de son hôte d’une nuit que ça ne le dérangeait pas. C’était la première fois qu’il ne se rappelait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Habituellement, il gardait une maîtrise au moins partielle de la situation. Il était bien obligé, la plupart du temps il sortait dans les pubs moldus, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de totalement lâcher prise, il risquait de dévoiler sa nature de sorcier. Et jamais il ne passait la nuit entière chez quelqu’un après le sexe. Bon, il était un ancien Gryffondor, le courage était l’une de ses qualités, il devait se lancer.

— William, je suis désolé de te demander ça… mais je ne me rappelle pas du tout comment j’ai atterri ici, annonça-t-il en le regardant.

Le jeune homme lui fit une moue adorable, proche du sourire.

— On a fêté la victoire de l’équipe avec les autres. Tu as beaucoup bu, sûrement trop maintenant que j’y pense… mais je n’étais pas tellement sobre non plus. Je t’ai proposé de terminer la soirée chez moi, tu as accepté, voilà.

— On a couché ensemble ?

— Je suis vexé que tu ne t’en souviennes pas, Harry, répondit-il en riant.

Harry baissa la tête, confus, murmurant des excuses. Il porta la cigarette à sa bouche et laissa la nicotine le détendre.

— En réalité, je ne suis pas particulièrement étonné que tu n’en aies aucun souvenir, vu ce que tu as ingurgité. Oui, on a couché ensemble, et même si c’était génial, je pense que je n’aurais pas dû profiter de ton état hier, continua William, la mine plus sombre.

— Ne culpabilise pas, j’aurais pas dû boire autant de toute façon. Si ça peut te rassurer, j’aurais sûrement accepté de passer la nuit avec toi même sans être torché.

Harry termina son café sans le regarder. Merlin, il s’était encore fourré dans les ennuis en disant ça. Ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir avant d’ouvrir la bouche ?

— Ravi de l’apprendre, répondit joyeusement William. Écoute, tu me plais, Harry, je ne peux pas le nier. J’ai pas tellement envie que ça s’arrête là, mais je comprendrais que je ne sois pas ton genre.

— Tu es complètement mon genre William, mais je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse en ce moment. Cela fait des années que je n’ai que des relations physiques, sans sentiments. Et ça me convient.

— Du sexe sans sentiments ? Aucun problème pour moi. Si tu as envie remettre ça, et t’en rappeler, tu sais où me trouver, répondit William avec un clin d’œil.

— Merci pour le café, je dois vraiment y aller.

Harry écrasa son mégot et transplana directement sur le perron de sa maison.

 

Après avoir pris des nouvelles de Kreatur, toujours alité, et avoir dormi une heure sur son canapé, Harry s’accorda une longue douche brûlante, laissant les jets masser son dos et ses épaules. Ce premier match avait été rude et ses muscles étaient endoloris. Et la fin de soirée n’avait sûrement pas arrangé les choses. Il se sécha rapidement et s’habilla de façon décontractée, jean bleu délavé, t-shirt blanc, pull à col roulé bleu marine en cachemire. Avec les années, il avait appris à apprécier les matières nobles, et il pouvait de toute façon se le permettre.

Au moment de mettre ses vêtements de la veille dans la panière de linge sale, Harry se rendit compte qu’une de ses poches contenait un petit parchemin chiffonné. D’où cela venait-il ? Il le déplia et le lut _« Félicitations pour la victoire de ton équipe. Je t’invite à dîner demain soir pour fêter ça. La potion pour ton elfe est prête, je te l’apporterais. Drago Malefoy »_. Un flash lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Il était sorti du pub et disait au revoir à Jack, et à ses coéquipiers, quand il avait vu une chouette le regarder fixement depuis un poteau de l’autre côté de la rue. Le volatile était venu se poser sur son épaule pour lui délivrer le message. Il avait lu le mot en diagonale et avait renvoyé l’animal sans réponse, trop alcoolisé et excité par son coéquipier qui l’avait allumé toute la soirée, pour se rendre compte de la portée de son action. Il se traita mentalement d’imbécile et se promit de ne plus se lâcher autant sur l’alcool. Ça aurait pu être bien pire que ça. Et il espérait fortement qu’aucun journaliste n’était présent devant le pub où il se rappelait vaguement avoir embrassé William.

Il se précipita dans la pièce où il avait installé son hibou, Pats. Heureusement, l’animal n’était pas parti chasser au-dehors. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il écrivit en hâte au dos du parchemin _« Je passe te chercher ce soir à 19 h. Harry Potter »_ et envoya Pats le porter chez Malefoy. Il espéra que le destinataire ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur du délai. Pourquoi cela avait-il autant d’importance de ne pas froisser Malefoy, d’ailleurs ?

Harry regarda l’heure à sa montre et n’eut pas le temps de s’appesantir sur le sujet. Il était attendu pour midi chez Andromeda Tonks et ne voulait pas arriver trop en retard. Il prépara un petit plateau pour son elfe de maison et lui laissa sur l’habituelle commode de la chambre.

— Kreatur, je pars chez Andromeda et Teddy. Je rentrerais sûrement un peu tard ce soir. Ne te fatigue pas, surtout.

— Merci, maître Harry, répondit Kreatur d’une voix faible.

Le petit elfe avait décliné rapidement depuis un mois, et n’avait même plus la force de contredire Harry quand celui-ci lui demandait de se reposer et de ne pas faire d’efforts inutiles. Harry savait que la potion de Malefoy devenait urgente. Son invitation ne pouvait pas tomber mieux et s’il devait passer une soirée avec lui pour la récupérer plus rapidement, alors il se sacrifiait sans hésiter.

              

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry sortit sur son perron à midi très exactement, une boîte de chocolats dans une main et son nouveau balai de Quidditch dans l’autre. Il transplana aussitôt jusque chez Andromeda et Teddy. Il sonna. Un garçon frêle aux cheveux bleus ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans ses bras. Il rendit avec plaisir son étreinte à son filleul, puis entra à sa suite dans la maison.

 

Harry passait le plus de temps possible avec lui. Il appréciait énormément ces moments avec le petit garçon qui avait maintenant sept ans. Teddy était né avec la capacité de métamorphomage de sa mère, et ne se privait pas de changer la couleur de ses cheveux ou l’aspect de son nez quand l’envie lui en prenait. Il avait cependant l’interdiction d’en user en dehors du monde des sorciers. Le garçon avait également un caractère qui ressemblait de plus en plus à celui de son père, un cœur d’or et de la bienveillance en toute circonstance. C’en était même parfois curieux étant donné son âge.

Harry tentait de ne pas créer de parallèle entre Teddy, orphelin depuis son plus jeune âge, et lui-même. Le jeune garçon vivait dans une situation certainement meilleure que celle qu’il avait connue. Élevé par sa grand-mère, une femme exceptionnelle, il ne manquait de rien, et sûrement pas d’amour et d’attention. Harry essayait d’être un parrain aimant et présent, il ne voulait pas que Teddy souffre de l’absence de ses parents. Pourtant, en le voyant grandir et leur ressembler de plus en plus, Harry avait mal. La perte de ses deux amis, et particulièrement Remus, le dernier lien avec ses parents, était encore une plaie béante dans son cœur.

 

Le déjeuner fut délicieux, et Harry mangea avec appétit. Les céphalées avaient commencé à s’estomper et il se sentait heureux, pour une fois.

Avec la permission d’Andromeda, Harry emmena Teddy sur son terrain d’entraînement de Quidditch. Cela faisait un an qu’il lui avait appris à voler, et il prévoyait de lui offrir un balai neuf pour Noël. Le petit garçon adorait voler avec son parrain et ce fut avec une grande joie qu’il s’accrocha au bras de Harry pour transplaner.

— Regarde Teddy, j’ai apporté mon tout nouveau balai de Quidditch, le Tonnerre.

— Ohhh, comme il est beau ! Tu as joué avec hier ?

— Non, je ne l’ai pas encore utilisé, je voulais avoir le temps de m’entraîner avant un match. On l’essaie ensemble ?

 

Teddy aimait par-dessus tout voler avec Harry. Cela lui permettait de se trouver vraiment très loin du sol, bien loin des limites imposées par son petit balai d’enfant.

Harry commença par tester les capacités de l’engin avant de le lancer à pleine puissance, serrant Teddy installé juste devant lui. Le Tonnerre était définitivement meilleur que son balai actuel, pourtant excellent. Ils firent de nombreux tours du terrain, alternant vol stationnaire et pointe de vitesse. Harry se sentait à sa place dans les airs, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux, maintenant rouges, de Teddy, ses tympans résonnants du rire de son filleul. Se lancer dans cette carrière était certainement l’une des meilleures décisions de sa vie. Voler réveillait son corps et son cœur, qui se mettait à battre de bonheur, et cela endormait les sombres souvenirs et les moments difficiles. C’était l’un de ses indispensables garde-fous.

Après le test du nouveau balai, Harry proposa à Teddy un petit match, un contre un. Harry tentait de marquer et son filleul protégeait des buts imaginaires. L’après-midi passa à une vitesse folle et ce fut son alarme magique qui lui rappela qu’il était l’heure de ramener le Teddy chez lui.

— Bravo Teddy ! s’exclama Harry en mettant le pied à terre. Quand tu seras à Poudlard, tu feras un très bon gardien.

— Merci, Harry, répondit le petit garçon, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

— Il est l’heure de rentrer, accroche-toi, on transplane !

              

Harry prit congé en promettant à son filleul de revenir très vite pour voler et jouer au Quidditch. Il le serra fort dans ses bras, emplissant son cœur de la chaleur que cela lui procurait, et embrassa la joue d’Andromeda avant de transplaner.

 

 oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry arriva devant la boutique avec vingt minutes de retard. Il était repassé chez lui pour déposer son balai et avait inexplicablement perdu un temps fou à décider s’il devait ou non se changer. Il s’était finalement rapidement douché, il avait l’impression d’avoir trop transpiré en volant avec Teddy et ne voulait pas sentir mauvais. Puis il avait enfilé un jean noir, une chemise verte et une veste de costume, noire également. Se rappelant, au dernier moment, qu’il risquait de faire frais, il avait attrapé un foulard et était sorti de chez lui pour transplaner.

Il cherchait une sonnette ou une quelconque façon de prévenir Malefoy de son arrivée. Sans succès. Il contourna le bâtiment en prenant la ruelle qui le longeait sur la gauche, mais ne vit aucune porte. Il revint dans la rue, agacé par la situation. Il n’allait quand même pas hurler à Malefoy qu’il se trouvait devant sa porte ! En désespoir de cause, il invoqua son patronus et l’envoya à l’étage du bâtiment.

 

Drago attendait patiemment, assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Il écoutait _Le lac des cygnes_ de Tchaïkovski, les yeux fermés, absorbé par la musique. Potter était en retard, mais cela ne l’étonnait pas outre mesure.

Une voix s’éleva alors dans son salon et Drago ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à un patronus en forme de cerf.

— Malefoy, il n’y a pas de sonnette sur ta foutue porte !

Drago ricana, content de lui. C’était extrêmement puéril d’avoir camouflé la sonnette, mais Potter lui donnait l’envie de se comporter comme un gamin. Sans se lever de son fauteuil, il mit fin au sort de désillusion et déverrouilla la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrit d’elle-même. Il s’adressa ensuite au patronus.

— C’est ouvert ! Traverse la boutique et monte l’escalier. Et ne casse rien !

Le patronus disparut aussitôt et Drago entendit la porte d’entrée claquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, un lourd pas de dragon retentit dans l’escalier et des coups sourds se firent entendre à la porte de son appartement. Il se leva, posa délicatement son verre sur sa table basse et alla ouvrir.

— Malefoy, tu l’as fait exprès !

— Bonsoir à toi aussi, Potter, répondit Malefoy en s’effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

— Oui, oui. Bonsoir Malefoy, grommela Harry en s’avançant.

 

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un vestibule, avec des portes de dressing à sa droite et à sa gauche. Devant lui, une ouverture qui donnait sur le salon. Drago referma derrière lui.

— Peux-tu te déchausser, s’il te plait ? Personne ne marche en chaussures chez moi, demanda Drago en le contournant pour s’éloigner.

Harry était étonné, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il délaça ses souliers d’un coup de baguette, les retira et suivit Drago. Il embrassa la pièce d’un regard, curieux de savoir comment Malefoy avait aménagé son appartement. Le salon était peint en blanc et les meubles étaient dans les tons beige et taupe. Tout semblait propre et bien rangé, et cela ne l’étonna pas. Il avait toujours imaginé Malefoy comme une personne organisée et détestant le désordre, il ne s’était pas trompé. Les teintes du lieu, en revanche, le frappèrent, c’était si lumineux. Seules touches colorées, une magnifique photo d’un jardin aux couleurs vives, et des orchidées bleues disséminées dans la pièce.

— C’est très beau chez toi, déclara-t-il spontanément. Ça te ressemble en fait…

 Il se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand faisait-il des compliments à Malefoy ? Pour lui dire qu’il était beau en plus !

— Merci, Potter. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— On ne va pas dîner ? répondit Harry, étonné.

— J’ai réservé pour vingt heures, on a le temps. J’avais prévu que tu serais en retard.

— Ah. Je prendrais bien un café alors.

— À cette heure-là ? Et tu t’étonnes de ne pas bien dormir ? répliqua Malefoy en se rendant dans la cuisine par une porte que Harry n’avait pas remarquée.

Harry le suivit et s’appuya d’une épaule contre le chambranle.

— Étant donné que je me suis farci une putain de gueule de bois une bonne partie de la journée, je passe mon tour pour picoler ce soir. Donc, oui je bois du café à cette heure-là.

— Vous avez fêté la victoire des Canons ?

— Oui… d’ailleurs désolé de ne pas avoir répondu hier. J’étais pas en capacité de le faire quand ta chouette m’a apporté ton mot.

— Pas de problème, je me suis vengé depuis… comme tu l’as constaté tout à l’heure, répliqua Drago, un sourire dans la voix.

Pendant que Drago lui tournait le dos, préparant le café qu’il lui avait demandé, Harry se surprit à le détailler. Drago était toujours plus grand que lui, et toujours aussi mince. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en catogan et était vêtu d’un pantalon de costume, et d’une chemise, noirs. Il se souvint qu’il l’avait déjà vu porter ce type de vêtements à Poudlard quand ils n’étaient pas forcés d’être en uniforme. Cela lui allait terriblement bien, et il réalisa que le compliment qu’il avait verbalisé plus tôt était en fait complètement justifié. Merlin, Malefoy était devenu sacrément beau ! Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux, se fustigeant, mais qu’est-ce qui lui passait donc par la tête depuis la veille ? Quelqu’un avait certainement dû lui jeter un sort… un sort qui le faisait craquer sur les blonds… William d’abord, Malefoy maintenant… Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main en s’ordonnant d’arrêter de délirer.

— Tout va bien Potter ? demanda Malefoy, qui s’était retourné vers lui en entendant du bruit.

— Tout va bien.

Drago tendit une tasse à Harry, et lui fit signe de retourner dans le salon.

 

Drago s’était rassis dans son fauteuil en cuir. Harry fit de même sur le canapé en face. Le silence s’installa, Drago terminant son verre, Harry soufflant sur le café fumant pour ne pas se brûler. Ils se regardèrent, sans rien dire.

Drago tentait vaillamment de garder contenance depuis l’arrivée de l’ancien Gryffondor chez lui. Quand il lui avait ouvert la porte, il avait trouvé son petit air énervé absolument charmant. En refermant le battant, puis en contournant Harry, il avait pris tout son temps pour le déshabiller du regard. La garde-robe de Potter s’était vraiment améliorée, cette chemise émeraude, comme ses yeux, lui allait tellement bien. La veste de costume tranchait magnifiquement sur le reste de sa tenue décontractée, un foulard gris et un jean noir. Le même que l’autre soir. En retournant dans son salon, Drago s’était mordu les lèvres pour s’empêcher de le complimenter. Et pendant la préparation du café, il s’était fait la réflexion qu’il était complètement foutu. Potter était encore plus sexy que dans ses souvenirs, la soirée allait être compliquée.

 

Tout d’un coup, une volute de fumée s’échappa de la baguette de Drago, posée sur la table basse, et un petit bip se fit entendre. Ce dernier se leva aussitôt et l’attrapa. Le bruit et la fumée disparurent.

— Allez, Potter, on y va.

Il saisit une petite fiole et la lui tendit. De l’autre main, il agita sa baguette et la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce s’arrêta.

— Tiens, la potion pour ton elfe.

— Mais je ne t’ai pas encore payé !

— On n’a pas le temps, tu reviendras dans la semaine. Amène-toi.

Drago se rendit dans l’entrée, mit des chaussures de ville noires et les laça d’un coup de baguette. Puis il ouvrit l’une des portes de dressing pour y prendre une veste de costume gris anthracite.  

Harry termina son café et rejoignit Drago. Il lui tendit le bras.

— C’est moi qui guide, on transplane.

Harry posa sa main sur le bras offert, et ils disparurent dans un crac sonore.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Ils réapparurent dans une petite ruelle très mal éclairée et qui sentait mauvais. Drago regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne les avait vus transplaner. Harry, quant à lui, fronçait le nez, agressé par l’odeur d’urine et de poubelles. Malefoy s’était complètement planté de destination, pas possible autrement ! Il profita d’être à l’abri du vent pour allumer une cigarette, quitte à avoir de mauvaises odeurs sous le nez, autant que ce soit volontaire. Drago le tira par le bras et l’invita à le suivre pour sortir de la ruelle.

En seulement quelques pas, Harry se retrouva dans une rue bien éclairée et bien moins incommodante au niveau de l’odeur. Un endroit qu’il n’avait jamais vu, et pourtant il pensait très bien connaître Londres. Il s’aperçut très vite qu’ils n’étaient plus à Londres, mais dans une ville française.

— Bienvenue à Paris, taquina Drago en notant l’air étonné de Harry.

— Je suis surpris. Pourquoi ici ?

— J’avais mes petites habitudes dans le quartier. J’avais envie d’y revenir, c’était l’occasion.

Drago avisa Harry qui tirait sur sa cigarette pendant qu’ils marchaient. Voilà qui était nouveau.

— Depuis quand tu fumes ces saloperies moldues ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

— Depuis trois ans environ. Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malefoy ?

— Rien du tout. Es-tu au moins au courant que c’est du poison ?

— Je croirais entendre Hermione, rigola doucement Harry.

 

Ils s’arrêtèrent finalement devant un petit bistrot qui ne payait pas de mine. À son entrée dans le restaurant, Drago fut chaleureusement accueilli par un couple de Moldus d’une cinquantaine d’années. Puis un jeune serveur arriva et l’embrassa sur les deux joues. Drago lui parla en français et l’homme les guida vers une petite table à l’écart des autres. Harry ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui se disait, mais suivit docilement le mouvement. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d’œil autour de lui. L’endroit était décoré simplement, mais semblait propre et chaleureux, de petites tables carrées étaient disséminées dans la pièce, recouvertes de sets en papier blanc, des serviettes rouges en tissu étaient glissées dans les verres à pied et une bougie bleue illuminait chaque plateau.

La carte était bien évidemment écrite en français, sur de grandes ardoises posées çà et là dans la salle de restaurant. Drago dut la lui traduire et commander pour lui. Harry n’était pas à son aise.

— Je me sens un peu décalé ici, finit-il par dire. Si tu voulais que je me trouve bête, c’est réussi…

— Potter, soupira Drago. Je t’ai amené dans cet endroit parce que j’y ai mangé des centaines de fois et que je souhaitais te faire découvrir autre chose que l’infâme bouffe anglaise.

Harry se sentit gêné et se mit à rougir. Le serveur choisit ce moment pour leur apporter les boissons commandées, un verre de vin blanc pour Drago et de l’eau pour Harry.

— Bon, si l’on en profitait pour parler de nos vies ? Parce que maintenant qu’on a définitivement enterré la hache de guerre, je voudrais bien te connaître un peu mieux que ce que je peux lire dans les journaux.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’on dit de moi dans les journaux ? demanda Harry, vaguement inquiet.

— L’habituel refrain sur le Survivant, doué de toutes les qualités apparemment. Grand joueur de Quidditch, mais relativement solitaire, répondit Drago en souriant franchement. Et ce genre d’informations ne m’intéresse absolument pas, la Gazette est un torchon.

— Bien d’accord avec toi à ce sujet.

 

Les plats arrivèrent. Drago avait commandé un saumon mi cuit au beurre blanc, accompagné de riz sauvage aux épices, et Harry un suprême de volaille servi avec une polenta crémeuse aux légumes. La conversation continua tandis que les deux hommes dégustaient leurs mets avec délice. Harry ne pouvait que confirmer que c’était très bon, il était finalement ravi que l’ancien Serpentard l’ait invité à cet endroit.

— Que veux-tu savoir sur moi, du coup ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas moi, à part le Quidditch, que fais-tu de ta vie ? Où vis-tu ? Et avec qui, le cas échant ?

Harry soupira, Malefoy lui semblait bien curieux. Il décida de se montrer honnête et de ne pas l’envoyer promener. La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien et son ancien rival était en fait de bonne compagnie.

— Hé bien, franchement, je consacre la presque totalité de mon temps à ma carrière. Que tu connais déjà, puisque tous les journaux en parlent. Je suis également assez occupé avec mes amis et Teddy. Je suis aussi souvent seul, chez moi ou en dehors. Je vis dans la maison léguée par mon parrain, à Londres. Et je me suis lancé dans la photographie depuis quelques mois, ça nécessite beaucoup de patience, une chose que je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien, répondit Harry en terminant par un petit rire.

— Qui est Teddy ? C’est la deuxième fois que tu le mentionnes.

— C’est mon filleul, il a sept ans. Le fils de Lupin et Tonks, ils sont morts pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Il vit avec sa grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks. Tiens, maintenant que j’y pense, c’est ton petit cousin.

— Tu parles bien d’Andromeda, ma tante ? demanda Drago, étonné.

— Oui, elle-même. Celle qui a été reniée par sa propre mère pour avoir épousé Ted Tonks, né moldu.

— Comment as-tu appris autant de choses sur ma famille ?

Drago était de plus en plus surpris par la tournure de cette conversation.

— La maison dans laquelle je vis, c’est celle des Black, mon parrain était Sirius Black. J’ai découvert l’existence de cette maison l’été avant la cinquième année. Dans le salon trônait une abominable tapisserie avec l’arbre généalogique complet de la famille. Les noms de quelques personnes étaient brûlés, notamment Sirius, Andromeda et Tonks. C’est là que j’ai découvert que ta mère était née Black avant de porter celui de Malefoy. Même si je ne partage pas de lien de sang avec mon parrain, toi et moi appartenons presque à la même famille. Ironique n’est-ce pas ?

Drago ne laissa rien paraître, mais il était réellement sous le choc. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée des liens de Potter avec la famille de sa mère, ses parents n’avaient a priori pas jugé utile de lui en parler. C’était quand même incroyable que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ait des liens avec une partie de sa famille !

— Et toi ? demanda Harry.

— Quoi, moi ?

— Tu voulais en savoir plus sur moi, je t’ai répondu. Qu’en est-il de toi ?

Drago prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, profitant du fait que le serveur était venu débarrasser leurs assiettes et noter les commandes de dessert. Que pouvait-il lui dire exactement qui ne risquait pas de lui mettre la puce à l’oreille ? Il avait déjà sûrement attiré son attention en lui posant toutes ces questions sur lui.

— Après Poudlard, je suis directement parti pour intégrer l’École Magique Supérieure de Paris, en cursus de potions avancées. J’ai été diplômé il y a un an, et j’ai mis tout ce temps pour décider quoi faire de ma vie. J’en ai profité pour vivre de nouvelles expériences. La suite tu la connais, répondit Drago en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

— Pourquoi être revenu à Londres ? Tu ne te plaisais pas ici ?

— J’ai beau me plaindre de la gastronomie, je suis anglais avant tout. Le pays me manquait, entre autres choses. Et de toute façon, dans le monde des sorciers, je ne suis pas mieux accueilli là-bas qu’ici, alors autant rentrer.

Harry n’était guère surpris que Malefoy souhaite revenir en Angleterre. Lui-même ne se voyait pas vivre ailleurs. Le serveur apporta les desserts. Drago avait commandé la même chose pour tous les deux, Harry ne savait de toute façon pas quoi choisir, une assiette de mignardises servie avec un café, et un thé pour Drago. Il l’avait demandé décaféiné, et avait remarqué le sourire en coin de Malefoy.

— Tu fais quoi de ton temps libre ?

— Je vois assez régulièrement Théo. Il m’a beaucoup aidé avant l’ouverture de la boutique. Je me suis découvert une passion pour la cuisine, et j’écoute beaucoup de musique. Je pratique souvent les deux ensemble d’ailleurs.

— Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de tes parents ? demanda Harry, timidement, ne sachant pas si ce sujet était sensible ou non.

Drago se rembrunit légèrement.

— Aucun contact avec mon père depuis son emprisonnement, et je ne m’en plains pas. Je vois très souvent ma mère, elle va bien. Merci d’avoir demandé, répondit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Cela sonnait comme la fin de la conversation. Harry comprit, malgré l’apparente froideur de Malefoy, que le sujet restait sensible et se promit de ne plus l’aborder.

Ils terminèrent le dessert en silence. Harry était particulièrement étonné qu’ils aient pu avoir une vraie conversation civilisée sans la moindre pique désagréable. Il était également assez surpris de constater la franche curiosité de l’ancien Serpentard à son sujet. Par ailleurs, il s’était vraiment montré charmant. Drago, de son côté, ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que cette soirée, en apparence anodine, ne lui apporterait que des ennuis et un sommeil agité. Depuis que Potter l’avait apostrophé dans la rue un mois plus tôt, il s’était de nouveau invité dans ses rêves, et le côtoyer ne risquait pas d’arranger son cas. Pourquoi avait-il donc décidé de l’inviter à dîner ? Il savait qu’il se faisait du mal en essayant de devenir ami avec lui. Et ça serait déjà un miracle, il ne pouvait certainement pas espérer plus.

              

Après le dîner, ils retournèrent dans la ruelle puante, mais heureusement vide.

— Merci pour la soirée, Malefoy.

— Je t’en prie, Potter, c’était agréable pour une fois de ne pas se crêper le chignon…

Ils se quittèrent par une poignée de main, Drago retenant celle de Harry un peu plus que nécessaire. Puis ils transplanèrent quasi simultanément, chacun de leur côté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine :)


	7. Tournoi de Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici le septième chapitre. Poudlard vous a manqué ? Ça tombe bien, on y retourne !   
> J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit retard de publication...

**Chapitre 7 — Tournoi de Quidditch**

 

Les étudiants avaient finalement trouvés leurs marques. Harry, en particulier, avait pris son parti de devoir se coltiner les Serpentards à tous ses cours. Après seulement une semaine il avait définitivement compris que la directrice avait volontairement mêlé les élèves de toutes les maisons pour aider à un rapprochement entre elles. D’autant plus que Hermione leur avait raconté dans les grandes lignes la réunion des Préfets où McGonagall l’avait explicitement souligné. De toute façon, les Serpentard de septième année étaient six, dont Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott Junior étaient les seuls garçons. Ils étaient donc obligés d’être mêlés aux autres Maisons.

Harry avait l’impression que leurs professeurs les accablaient de devoirs et révisions inutiles et il trouvait difficilement le temps d’organiser les entraînements de Quidditch. Le seul changement positif à cette nouvelle année à Poudlard était les absences de retenues. Sans la présence de Rogue et d’Ombrage, il ne se retrouvait plus en retenue à la moindre occasion. Les deux anciens professeurs ne lui manquaient pas, Ombrage avait été un dictateur à Poudlard et Harry en gardait encore une cicatrice sur la main, et Rogue avait été un affreux professeur ne ratant jamais une occasion de l’humilier. Il avait pardonné à l’homme qui avait aimé sa mère, mais pas au professeur qui l’avait détesté.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin. Le temps était devenu plus frais, surtout le matin, mais les après-midis étaient encore très agréables. Les arbres du parc avaient pris de belles teintes automnales et les feuilles ne tarderaient pas à tapisser le sol.

Drago aimait particulièrement l’automne. Les couleurs de la nature étaient extraordinaires à cette époque. Et cette année, il l’aimait encore plus et passait tout son temps libre dehors, à se repaitre de ces couleurs chaudes. Cela semblait le réchauffer de l’intérieur. Il ne supportait plus les tons sombres du dortoir de Serpentard, ça lui donnait presque la nausée.

 

En ce dimanche ensoleillé, le jeune homme profitait de l’air pur de l’Écosse et de la vue sur le lac. Il s’était installé dans l’herbe, sous un arbre bordant l’étendue d’eau, à proximité du terrain provisoire d’entraînement de Quidditch. Il avait apporté de quoi terminer ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir, mais n’arrivait pas à se motiver. Au lieu de travailler, il rêvassait, et observait distraitement l’équipe de Gryffondor qui volait non loin de là.

Pourtant, il avait beaucoup de parchemins en retard. Son temps libre avait été largement amputé par sa tâche de Préfet-en-chef. Depuis les nouvelles consignes de la directrice, les choses s’étaient progressivement améliorées pour les élèves de sa maison, mais il y avait toujours des incidents à gérer. Ils étaient devenus moins fréquents et moins violents, mais ils restaient presque quotidiens. De ce fait, il était amené à passer de longues heures avec Hermione Granger, à préparer et envoyer les rapports à McGonagall. À sa grande surprise, Drago appréciait les moments en compagnie de la jeune fille et il ressentait que ce sentiment était réciproque. Les fauteurs de troubles étaient toujours les mêmes et malgré les punitions et les points retirés à leurs maisons, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir revenir à la raison. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Serpentard faisait la course en tête pour gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

 

Perdu dans ses songes, il n’entendit pas arriver Théodore. Celui-ci s’assit aussitôt à ses côtés.

— Salut, Drago, tu es parti vite après le déjeuner. Tout va bien ?

Drago tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

— Oui, je voulais travailler mes devoirs au calme, mais c’est un peu raté. Je n’arrive à rien.

Théodore ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un coup d’œil autour de lui. Drago avait déposé, à ses côtés, des parchemins et des livres de cours, mais il n’y avait manifestement pas touché. Il ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet et leva les yeux pour regarder dans la même direction que son ami.

Théodore avait toujours été assez discret et solitaire. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls dans le dortoir, Drago avait appris à apprécier cette présence silencieuse à ses côtés. Le jeune homme était intelligent et ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, et Drago aimait ça.

 

Une troisième personne arriva et s’installa près d’eux. Drago tourna la tête pour découvrir Hermione, un parchemin à la main.

— Encore ? soupira Drago.

— Oui, encore, répondit-elle d’une voix lasse. Je suis tombée sur eux en venant par ici.

Il tendit la main pour demander le parchemin.

— C’est quoi cette fois-ci ?

— Un troisième année suspendu la tête en bas par un _Levicorpus_ , encore un. Pas de blessures. Maisons Serdaigle et Gryffondor, dit-elle en lui donnant le bout de papier.

Drago lut le parchemin et le signa, pour approuver le retrait des vingt points pour chacune des maisons en cause, et vérifier les noms des coupables.

— Toujours les mêmes. Ils ont la tête dure ces cinq-là. Je ne suis pas étonné de la ténacité des Gryffondor, mais je ne voyais pas les Serdaigle aussi vindicatifs.

— Malefoy ! se fâcha Hermione. Je sais que tu es particulièrement en colère après les Gryffondor, mais nous ne sommes pas tous des psychopathes. Oui, la ténacité fait partie des caractéristiques mises en avant dans ma maison, mais c’est censé être une qualité. Je te rappelle que sans la ténacité de Harry, tu ne serais surement pas libre à l’heure qu’il est !

Drago se rembrunit. Inutile de lui rappeler qu’il devait sa liberté à Potter, il savait très bien ! Il resta impassible, comme son père lui avait appris. Et il prit sur lui de ne pas répondre méchamment à sa camarade, comme il en avait l’habitude les années précédentes. Que c’était dur de se tenir à cette nouvelle ligne de conduite qu’il s’était fixée ! Ses mauvais penchants et son éducation étaient des freins monumentaux. Sa fierté était malmenée et c’était difficile à vivre.

— Je sais, Granger, je sais, répondit-il finalement pour ne pas provoquer de conflit.

Puis il rendit le parchemin à la jeune fille et reporta son attention sur le Quidditch. Il n’entendait pas les directives du capitaine, mais ça avait l’air de bien se passer. Potter avait réussi à réunir une équipe d’un très bon niveau, quasiment identique à celle de la sixième année, se rappela-t-il. De son côté, cela avait été très laborieux, il y avait eu peu de prétendants, et la majorité était un peu trop jeunes et inexpérimentés. À part Théodore, qu’il avait mis d’office en tant que poursuiveur, il était le plus âgé, et le plus doué. Il appréhendait la première rencontre, prévue normalement contre Serdaigle dans quelques semaines.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien cette obsession que vous avez tous avec le Quidditch, énonça soudain Hermione. J’aime vraiment assister aux matchs, mais comment peut-on avoir envie d’y jouer ?

— Est-ce que ce serait parce que c’est la seule discipline pour laquelle tu n’as aucun don, Granger ? répondit Drago, amusé.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, le regard noir. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu’il s’agissait cependant d’une plaisanterie, les yeux du jeune homme brillaient de malice. Elle grogna et dirigea son attention vers l’entraînement.

— Ils ont toutes leurs chances cette année, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle au bout d’un moment.

— Ne le dis surtout pas à Potter, mais depuis son arrivée dans l’équipe, ils ont toujours eu toutes leurs chances. Il ne doit jamais le savoir, mais j’ai toujours eu conscience qu’il était meilleur que moi. De toute façon, cette année c’est complètement fichu pour nous, l’équipe est trop mauvaise.

— Hum. Je vais tenter de garder le secret, répondit Hermione d’une voix douce. Cependant, si l’un d’entre nous ne trouve pas une bonne idée, le tournoi n’aura pas lieu !

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Les cours de botanique s’étaient poursuivis sur le même mode que le tout premier, sous forme de groupes. Celui de Harry travaillait toujours sur la Rosée de Lune. Après la partie théorique qui avait occupé les étudiants presque tout le mois de septembre, Mme Chourave avait décidé de leur apprendre à les cultiver. Chaque élève était responsable de son semis et de la future plante qu’il donnerait. Il était d’autant plus important de réussir que ces plantes leur serviraient à la fabrication de potions pour leurs A.S.P.I.C. Leurs professeurs de botanique et de potions s’étaient entendus pour travailler de concert. Au désespoir de leurs étudiants.

Les tensions dans leur groupe s’étaient quelque peu apaisées. Neville et Drago s’ignoraient maintenant royalement et Harry ne craignait plus que les cours tournent au pugilat. L’attitude de Drago avait considérablement aidé à cette amélioration. Depuis le tout premier jour, où il avait proposé une trêve à Harry, il s’était comporté de façon presque exemplaire. Plus aucune insulte, ni ton dédaigneux ni menace de tout raconter à son père. De toute façon, il était impossible que Lucius Malefoy ait une quelconque influence sur Poudlard depuis Azkaban. Harry le trouvait toujours aussi hautain avec son petit air aristocratique et ses vêtements de luxe, mais il savait que le Serpentard faisait des efforts.

Cultiver ces plantes aux propriétés particulières prenait un temps fou aux étudiants, puisqu’ils devaient parfois venir les entretenir les jours où ils n’avaient pas botanique. Surtout Harry qui était tête en l’air et oubliait régulièrement de l’arroser, de la rempoter ou d’y mettre de l’engrais, pendant les cours. Il prenait malgré tout garde à ce que son semis ne dépérisse pas, il ne savait pas s’il aurait le temps de faire pousser une nouvelle Rosée de Lune d’ici le mois de mai. D’autant plus que Madame Chourave avait déjà prévenu que les groupes commenceraient l’étude d’une autre des trois plantes au programme dès fin octobre. Cela désespérait Harry de savoir qu’avant la fin de l’année, il devrait prendre soin de trois semis différents presque au quotidien, rien que pour pouvoir passer ses A.S.P.I.C de potions et botanique.

 

Ce samedi 3 octobre, la journée ne commença pas bien pour Harry. La veille, en cours de botanique, il avait oublié que c’était le jour du rempotage de sa tige de Rosée de Lune. Il aurait largement eu le temps de s’y consacrer s’il n’avait pas été occupé à admirer Ginny prenant soin de sa propre plante. Leurs plants étaient installés dans deux serres différentes, et au lieu de bichonner sa Rosée de Lune, Harry avait bâclé son travail pour rester avec sa dulcinée. Leur professeur ne gardait qu’un œil distrait sur ses étudiants pendant les cours, et ceux-ci en profitaient parfois pour traînasser au lieu de jardiner. Donc, ce samedi matin, alors que Harry descendait, en tenue de Quidditch, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il avait croisé Neville qui revenait des serres.

— Salut Neville, déjà dehors à cette heure-là ?

— Salut Harry. Je suis juste allé voir ma plante avant de manger. Je préfère vérifier tous les jours que tout va bien. À ce propos, j’ai jeté un coup d’œil à la tienne, et je pense que tu as dû oublier de la rempoter, et la terre semble un peu sèche. Tu devrais peut-être t’y rendre aujourd’hui.

— Merci, Neville, j’irais tout à l’heure. Heureusement que tu es là !

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle et s’installèrent pour manger. Neville avait rapidement engagé la conversation avec Ron, tandis que Harry ruminait cette mauvaise nouvelle. Quand trouverait-il le temps de rempoter cette fichue plante alors qu’il avait prévu d’aller voler ? Il avala quelques toasts à la marmelade en vitesse et se leva de table, autant en finir tout de suite.

— Ron ? appela-t-il. Je dois aller aux serres avant l’entraînement, vous pouvez commencer sans moi, je te confie le rôle provisoire de capitaine.

              

Il fit son maximum pour s’occuper de sa plante rapidement, mais cela lui prit malgré tout une heure environ. Une heure entière pendant laquelle il pesta à voix basse parce qu’il ne trouvait pas ce qu’il voulait dans l’appentis de jardinerie, qu’il était couvert de terre et qu’il était trempé à force d’arroser sa plante n’importe comment. Il n’avait pas remarqué la présence d’un jeune homme blond, à l’autre bout de la serre, qui prenait également soin de sa Rosée de Lune, de façon bien plus douce cependant. Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la sortie, les yeux baissés vers ses mains sales qu’il essuyait tant bien que mal sur sa tenue, il lui rentra dedans.

— Hey, Potter, regarde où tu vas !

— Oh ça va Malefoy, je t’ai à peine effleuré !

Il releva la tête vers lui. Malefoy pinçait les lèvres, mécontent.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? demanda-t-il méchamment au Serpentard.

— À ton avis, Potter ? Je m’occupe de ma plante et je ne peux pas me permettre d’annuler un entraînement pour le faire. Au moins, ton équipe peut se passer de toi sans que ce soit la débandade…

Le ton employé semblait plus triste qu’autre chose et Harry se sentit déstabilisé. Il ressentit sa colère retomber comme un soufflé, d’autant plus que le Serpentard n’était pas la cause de son agacement au départ.

— Ouais… d’ailleurs je dois les rejoindre sur le terrain.

Harry se détourna de Drago pour aller vers la sortie.

— Potter ! l’interpella soudainement le Serpentard alors que Harry poussait la porte.

— Quoi ?

— La directrice convoque les capitaines à quatorze heures dans son bureau. Apparemment, quelqu’un a trouvé une solution pour le tournoi.

Harry se retourna vers Drago pour vérifier qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une blague. Non, le Serpentard avait l’air parfaitement sérieux, quoique pas aussi enjoué qu’il aurait dû. Cela remonta le moral de Harry, sa journée avait peut-être mal commencé, mais savoir que le Tournoi des Quatre Maisons aurait bien lieu cette année le remplissait de joie. Il hocha la tête en direction de son camarade et se rendit sur le terrain provisoire de Quidditch, impatient d’annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses coéquipiers.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Hermione Granger avait finalement eu une excellente idée. Être née-moldue lui apportait une vision que n’avait pas la majorité des sorciers. Elle s’inspirait des deux mondes pour beaucoup de choses. Elle avait suggéré à la directrice de faire construire des échafaudages sommaires, suffisamment hauts, pour installer une partie du public, les plus jeunes notamment et les adultes. Pour les fabriquer plus rapidement, elle avait proposé que les élèves à partir de la cinquième année soient impliqués dans la construction. La magie remplaçant les outils et la force, cela n’était qu’une question d’habileté à lancer certains sortilèges. Il ne manquait que la matière première. Pour le restant du public, elle avait tout simplement émis l’idée que chacun pouvait bien assister aux matchs depuis son propre balai en vol stationnaire.

McGonagall avait estimé que l’idée était réalisable et l’avait soumise à l’équipe professorale et aux capitaines. Elle avait pourtant soulevé le problème des moyens financiers de cette opération, ajoutant qu’elle allait tenter de trouver une solution et qu’elle tiendrait les intéressés au courant.

Drago avait raconté le soir même la réunion à Théodore, et ils avaient spontanément eu la même idée. Le lendemain matin, la directrice reçut une lettre par hibou, en plein petit-déjeuner.

_« Madame la Directrice,_

_Nous vous devons notre présence à Poudlard cette année. De ce fait, vous nous permettez d’avoir un avenir qui semblait pourtant bien incertain cet été._

_Nous souhaitions également vous remercier de votre sens de la justice et de l’équité._

_Nous financerons chacun à hauteur de 50 % les travaux pour que le tournoi de Quidditch ait lieu, à condition que cela reste confidentiel._

_Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott Junior »_

 

Personne ne savait comment la situation s’était débloquée, et la directrice ne donna aucun détail, mais elle avait annoncé le dimanche soir, pendant le dîner, que le tournoi aurait bien lieu. Dès le lundi 5 octobre, les élèves avaient donc été mis à contribution pour la construction d’échafaudages d’inspiration moldue.

Les volontaires ne manquaient pas, ils avaient tous envie de pouvoir assister aux matchs. Les étudiants avaient l’autorisation de travailler sur le chantier après les cours, à condition qu’il y ait sur place au moins deux des capitaines et un professeur. Encore une idée de la directrice pour obliger les maisons à collaborer.

De grandes poutres et planches de bois avaient été acheminées dans la journée et un petit groupe d’étudiants attendait avec impatience de commencer. L’équipe professorale, McGonagall et Hermione expliquèrent la marche à suivre et chacun se mit rapidement à l’ouvrage. Il fallut positionner correctement les poutres et les planches de bois, les assembler magiquement et créer des sorts de Glu Perpétuelle pour maintenir le tout.

Évidemment, Zacharias Smith avait refusé de travailler avec Drago Malefoy, et les capitaines de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s’étaient entendus rapidement pour toujours être ensemble. Ils leur étaient totalement égal d’imposer à Harry la présence de Malefoy pour superviser la construction du stade temporaire. Leur collaboration se passa cependant sans heurts.

Les échafaudages furent fermement plantés en terre et en l’espace de quelques semaines, ce stade provisoire fut prêt à accueillir le tournoi.

 

Le temps s’était considérablement rafraichi, et la pluie s’était invitée depuis quelques jours. Malgré ce temps abominable, toute l’école était sortie pour acclamer le premier match de Quidditch de la saison en ce samedi 25 octobre. La répartition sur les étranges gradins et sur les balais avait été source de quelques tensions entre les élèves et surtout d’inquiétudes pour la directrice. Elle avait décidé, sur une idée du Professeur Flitwick, d’invoquer des coussins d’air magique sur tout le tour du terrain, au cas où certains étudiants chuteraient. Fort heureusement, ils furent inutiles.

La rencontre avait été une véritable catastrophe pour l’équipe des Serpentard. Madame Bibine avait dû siffler un nombre de fautes impressionnant, les joueurs de Serdaigle ne s’étaient pas montrés fair-play. Et même si les Serpentard avaient tenté de faire face, ils manquaient d’expérience. Les innombrables penalties qu’ils avaient tirés à la suite des fautes de leurs adversaires n’avaient pas vraiment été couronnés de succès. À peine si cela avait permis à Théodore de marquer quelques buts, leur épargnant l’humiliation suprême de ne marquer aucun point. Leur gardien avait laissé passer un nombre astronomique de souaffles et le score de Serdaigle s’était envolé. Drago avait attrapé le vif d’or assez rapidement, à l’issue d’une magnifique feinte de Wronski, mais ils avaient tout de même perdu, à seulement 10 points d’écart.

Pour ne rien arranger, le soutien aux Serdaigle avait été unanime et particulièrement bruyant, opposé aux quelques dizaines d’élèves de Serpentard présents, relativement discrets. Drago ressentait une profonde humiliation face à cet échec. Et il avait bien l’impression que les prochains matchs seraient tout aussi minables, le coup de grâce serait certainement porté lors de la rencontre contre les Gryffondor prévue en décembre. Son équipe ne faisait pas le poids, de loin, et il le savait.

Les Serpentard avaient rapidement rejoint leur Salle Commune, en silence, mais sous les huées du reste de l’école.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry et Ginny étaient devenus inséparables, mais cela n’empêchait pas un certain nombre de jeunes filles de soupirer à la vue de Harry. Il avait également surpris le regard de certains garçons, mais ces derniers se faisaient plus discrets. Tout cela l’énervait terriblement. Ron et Hermione ne se quittaient pas non plus, mais au moins eux ne provoquaient pas de malaise dans les couloirs. L’autre chose qui agaçait Harry était un Serpentard blond qui semblait passer son temps à l’interrompre quand il était seul avec Ginny. À croire que cela l’amusait.

Harry trouvait qu’il le voyait beaucoup trop souvent, prétextant vouloir parler à Hermione d’histoires de Préfets. Et il traînait toujours avec lui ce garçon menu, Théodore Nott Junior. En réalité, si Harry était si agacé de la présence de Drago, c’est parce qu’il avait fini par se rendre compte qu’il était tout sauf désagréable. Il se comportait de façon polie et aimable avec ses amis et lui-même, il lui arrivait de plaisanter, et il semblait très bien s’entendre avec Hermione. Cela rendait Ron complètement fou.

 

Le samedi suivant le match désastreux opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle avait lieu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. L’occasion pour les élèves, assez âgés pour s’y rendre, de se remplir les poches de friandises et de sortir un peu la tête de leurs livres de cours. Le temps restait gris, mais il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, un argument supplémentaire pour quitter l’établissement scolaire et aller se dégourdir les jambes.

Harry se sentait donc d’excellente humeur ce matin-là, attendant, dans la cour du château, Ron et Hermione qui tardaient à arriver. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, occupé qu’il était à embrasser Ginny. Il n’avait pas regretté une seule fois d’avoir pris la décision de sortir avec elle. Elle était joyeuse et attentionnée, même si elle avait son petit caractère. Elle lui réchauffait le cœur, et pour ne rien gâcher elle s’était révélée étonnamment imaginative quand il s’agissait de sexe. Il était amoureux, et ça le rendait heureux. Il dormait mieux et faisait beaucoup moins de cauchemars ces derniers temps.

 

Drago arriva dans la cour du château et tomba sur Potter et sa Weasley en train de se lécher le fond de la gorge. Il grimaça, écœuré, et réprima difficilement une onomatopée disgracieuse. Ce n’était pas digne de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il se mette en couple avec cette terreur rousse ? On les voyait tout le temps accrochés l’un à l’autre, comme des sangsues sur son hôte. Cela l’énervait prodigieusement, il n’aimait pas les démonstrations publiques d’affection. Et bien sûr, Granger n’était pas là !

Quand il arriva au niveau du couple il se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. Les amoureux se détachèrent l’un de l’autre dans un bruit mouillé. Drago sentit un désagréable frisson le parcourir. Potter le fixait avec un air idiot, les yeux brillants d’excitation, les lèvres humides. Merlin, mais pourquoi le regardait-il de cette façon ? C’était complètement inconvenant ! Drago commençait à éprouver une sensation de malaise, une bouffée de chaleur le traversa. Décidément, ces deux-là le rendaient malade !

 

Il claqua des doigts au niveau des yeux de Harry, qui retrouva ses esprits. De même que Ginny, qui venait de réaliser qu’ils avaient été dérangés par le Serpentard. Elle lui envoya un regard plein de haine.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? cracha-t-elle.

— Potter, je cherche Granger, sans succès, depuis une heure. Saurais-tu où je peux la trouver, je te prie ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry, ignorant ostensiblement Ginny.

— On l’attend nous aussi. Je sais pas ce qu’ils font avec Ron, mais ça ne ressemble pas à Hermione d’être en retard…

Drago ricana, ce que Potter pouvait être naïf !

— À ton avis, Potter, que peuvent-ils bien faire pour être en retard _tous les deux_  ? dit-il avec un air entendu.

— Merlin ! Malefoy, merci, voilà que j’ai des visions d’horreur maintenant ! répliqua Harry, qui venait de comprendre ce que sous-entendait Drago.

Drago jubilait. C’était puéril, mais divin de le faire réagir de cette façon. Il était temps que Saint Potter ouvre les yeux sur le monde. En attendant, il cherchait toujours Granger et s’impatientait. Il décida d’imposer sa présence aux deux amoureux, il savait que cela allait les contrarier. Malgré sa décision de changer d’attitude, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’aimer gentiment asticoter Potter.

— Je vais l’attendre ici, au moins je suis sûr de ne pas la rater puisqu’elle doit vous rejoindre.

— Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux encore ? soupira Harry.

— Un problème de Préfets, ça ne te regarde pas, Potter.

Et il s’assit, à proximité du couple, sur un muret en pierre, les mains dans les poches. Le silence s’installa, mais Harry et Ginny semblaient se disputer à voix très basse. Harry finit par se lever et s’approcher de Drago.

— Au fait Malefoy… heu… je voulais te dire… pour le match de Quidditch de samedi dernier…

— Oui ? répondit Drago d’une voix lasse en relevant la tête vers Harry.

— Je voulais te dire que j’ai trouvé la façon de jouer des Serdaigle assez odieuse avec vous. Ils n’ont fait que de l’anti jeu, rien que pour vous bousculer. D’autant plus que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l’équipe de Serpentard n’a pas joué agressivement. Et ta feinte pour attraper le vif était vraiment pas mal, je dois l’avouer. Pour ce que ça vaut, on sera réglo.

— Ah, et bien, merci Potter, répondit Drago, très étonné de son attitude.

Sous le coup de la surprise, son cœur s’était mis à battre un peu plus vite. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à ce moment-là, les yeux brillants et légèrement débraillés. Drago prit Hermione à part quelques instants, puis il retourna vers le château. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c’était au-dessus de ses forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> Rendez-vous le week-end prochain : 20-21 octobre !


	8. Amitié et obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici mon huitième chapitre ! Retour au présent, je suppose que vous avez très envie de savoir ce qui va se passer maintenant ! Je promets une « révélation » en fin de chapitre, qui normalement n’en est pas vraiment une si vous avez été attentif(ve)s ^^

**Chapitre 8 – Amitié et obsession**

 

Harry se leva tôt ce lundi matin après avoir étonnamment bien dormi. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était plus réveillé épuisé. Pas de cauchemar, en tout cas pas qu’il s’en souvienne. Il avait passé une excellente soirée la veille, peut-être cela avait-il joué sur sa qualité de sommeil. Il trouvait quand même incroyable de se demander si d’avoir dîné avec Malefoy l’avait aidé à bien dormir !        

Il se prépara rapidement, attrapa ses affaires de Quidditch et descendit directement à la cuisine. Il prit un bon petit déjeuner et monta un plateau à Kreatur. Le petit elfe était réveillé quand il pénétra dans la chambre.

— Bonjour, Kreatur, dit-il en posant le plateau sur la commode.

— Bonjour, maître Harry.

Il alla ouvrir les rideaux, laissant la lumière du jour entrer dans la pièce. Une lumière assez faible, il faisait un temps exécrable.

— Juste Harry, Kreatur, pour la millième fois… Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

— Pas de changements notables, maître Harry. Kreatur se sent fatigué et a mal partout.

Harry soupira, l’elfe n’avait vraiment pas l’air en forme. Il espérait que la potion le soulagerait.

— Kreatur, je t’ai apporté un repas, et une potion pour aller mieux.

— Une potion ? répondit Kreatur, les yeux brillants de gratitude.

— Oui, tu vas la prendre, et si ça t’aide, j’irai en acheter de nouveau. Maintenant, mange et repose-toi. À ce soir.

— Merci beaucoup, maître Harry. À ce soir.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry sortit de chez lui pour transplaner directement au terrain de Quidditch. Il était, comme toujours, en avance, et personne n’était encore arrivé. Il avait besoin de temps, ce jour-là plus que les autres, pour se préparer à son entraînement. Pour commencer, le temps était abominable, il pleuvait dru, le vent soufflait fort et la température avait vraiment chuté. À croire que l’automne avait décidé de s’installer dans la nuit. Il se préparait psychologiquement à se retrouver trempé et boueux des pieds à la tête. C’était tellement désagréable… Ensuite, il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter avec William. Il l’avait quitté rapidement la veille, et il se sentait encore honteux d’avoir complètement perdu le contrôle et de ne se rappeler de rien. Pouvait-il vraiment agir comme si rien ne s’était passé ? Après tout, ils ne s’étaient rien promis. Il lutta pour allumer une cigarette salvatrice malgré le vent et la pluie, se collant au mur des vestiaires, sous un petit rebord de toit.

Les membres de l’équipe arrivèrent au compte-goutte, et à neuf heures pile, tout le monde était là. William, arrivé bon dernier, salua ses coéquipiers exactement comme à son habitude, par une poignée de main chaleureuse. Harry relâcha sa respiration en voyant que William ne se comportait pas bizarrement, alors qu’il n’avait même pas eu conscience d’avoir arrêté de respirer. Cette histoire le travaillait apparemment beaucoup trop, il devrait régler ça rapidement.

Jack Parker commença par les féliciter pour le match de samedi, surtout Harry, qui leur avait assuré la victoire. Cependant, il avait tout un tas de reproches techniques quant aux autres joueurs qui avaient laissé passer un nombre important d’occasions de marquer des points. Puis il enchaîna sur le programme de la matinée, souhaitant travailler en vue de la prochaine rencontre.

 

Comme Harry s’en était douté, la session avait été très difficile. Jack ne les avait pas lâchés une seule seconde, leur demandant encore plus de travail et d’efforts que d’habitude. Le temps ne s’était pas éclairci et il pleuvait toujours aussi dru quand ils rejoignirent les vestiaires, éreintés, trempés et affamés.

Après le débriefing de fin d’entraînement, Harry et ses coéquipiers se dépêchèrent de se déshabiller et de prendre une longue douche chaude, pour se délasser et se décrasser. Harry n’arrivait pas à se défaire d’une sensation de gêne dans les douches communes. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, il ne faisait jamais attention aux autres quand il se lavait, et partait du principe qu’eux non plus. Il secoua la tête, se traitant silencieusement de crétin. C’était vraiment ridicule de s’inquiéter de ce genre de choses maintenant. De toute façon, qu’on le matte ou non sous la douche ne changerait rien.

 

Après s’être rhabillé, il attendit patiemment William. Il voulait lui parler. Personne ne s’étonna qu’il reste là, à attendre on ne savait quoi. Harry avait toujours eu ce type de comportement particulier, arriver en avance ou rester seul après les entraînements, et ses coéquipiers étaient habitués. Malgré l’envie de fumer, il resta à l’intérieur, le temps abominable le dissuadant.

William enfilait son manteau, bon dernier, comme toujours. Harry s’approcha de lui.

— William, on peut parler ? demanda-t-il, un peu nerveux.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit William, interrogatif.

— J’ai sacrément faim, on va déjeuner au pub ? On pourra toujours revenir prendre nos affaires plus tard, qu’en dis-tu ?

Il acquiesça, et rangea son sac dans son casier. Puis les deux hommes transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

 

Ils s’installèrent à une table et commandèrent rapidement deux Bièraubeurres et deux plats du jour. Ils entamèrent leurs boissons en silence. Harry essayait encore de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées.

— Alors, qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda finalement William.

Il avait vraiment l’air étonné de la situation, et ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que lui voulait Harry. Harry releva la tête vers lui, croisant son franc regard bleu.

— Hmm, je voulais simplement vérifier que tout était clair entre nous. À cause de samedi soir, dit-il finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains.

— Mais tout est clair, Harry, ne t’inquiète pas. On avait trop bu, on a pris notre pied ensemble, c’est tout, répondit-il.

— Bon, tant mieux. J’avoue que j’avais un peu peur de ta réaction ce matin.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, et William sourit franchement.

— Quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Après la nuit de samedi, je ne t’aurais jamais imaginé si gêné par ce genre de situation. Je trouve ça adorable en fait.

Harry se mit à rougir.

— Adorable… répéta William en voyant Harry rougir.

 

Le repas se poursuivit sur un ton plus sérieux. Ils parlèrent essentiellement du Quidditch et de la rencontre à venir contre le Club de Flaquemare. C’était vraiment agréable pour une fois de ne pas déjeuner seul chez lui, dans son immense cuisine vide. Harry sentait le poids de la solitude au quotidien, mais il n’avait pourtant pas la force de tenter de construire un avenir avec quelqu’un pour le moment. Il savait que c’était très paradoxal, il aurait voulu mais il n’y arrivait pas. Hermione lui disait tout le temps que c’était simplement parce qu’il n’avait pas encore rencontré la personne qui lui donnerait la motivation d’y parvenir.

Ils terminèrent de manger et retournèrent aux vestiaires pour prendre leurs affaires de Quidditch. Au moment de se quitter, William lui serra la main avec une intensité particulière, lui sembla-t-il, et se pencha à son oreille.

— Comme je te l’ai dit hier matin, je reste ouvert à toute proposition.

Et il transplana, laissant Harry quelque peu déconcerté.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Les journées de cette semaine semblaient toutes se ressembler. Même programme d’entraînement de Quidditch, même temps catastrophique.

 

Le mardi matin cependant, Harry commença sa journée de bonne humeur, malgré une fatigue importante. Kreatur avait l’air d’aller mieux que la veille. La potion avait dû faire effet ! En quittant sa maison pour le stade de Quidditch, Harry se rappela qu’il devait aller payer Malefoy pour la potion. Il en profiterait pour lui en demander d’autres.

L’entraînement avait été tellement épuisant que Harry s’endormit comme une souche après son déjeuner. Il se réveilla en sursaut plusieurs heures plus tard, s’inquiétant immédiatement de l’heure qu’il était en voyant le ciel si sombre. Le temps était si mauvais qu’il faisait presque nuit tout la journée. Il était seize heures, il avait encore le temps d’aller au Chemin de Traverse.

Il poussa la porte de la boutique de potions une demi-heure plus tard. Le peu de temps qu’il avait passé à l’extérieur l’avait complètement trempé des pieds à la tête. Deux jours qu’il pleuvait et Harry n’en pouvait déjà plus. Il aimait sa mère patrie, mais pas en automne quand il tombait des cordes !

À peine avait-il refermé la porte d’entrée qu’il vit un éclair bleu l’atteindre. Il attrapa aussitôt sa baguette et se tourna vers le fond de la boutique, aux aguets. Il ne vit que Malefoy, qui reposait tranquillement sa baguette sur le comptoir tout en lisant un parchemin.

— Qu’est-ce que tu m’as lancé comme sort, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement agressif.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Potter, répondit Malefoy de sa voix trainante, parfaitement calme. Il s’agit d’un sort de séchage instantané.

Harry baissa aussitôt sa baguette et observa ses vêtements. Il était en effet entièrement sec.

— Désolé, Malefoy. Ce doit être un vieux réflexe… et puis je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd’hui.

— Potter, me faire des excuses devient apparemment une habitude chez toi. Ce n’est pas désagréable mais c’est un peu perturbant, lui répondit-il en levant les yeux de son parchemin.

Harry grommela et s’avança vers le comptoir.

— D’ailleurs, pourquoi étais-tu mouillé ? Tu ne te lances pas de sort d’imperméabilité par ce temps ? demanda Drago.

— J’oublie en permanence ce genre de choses. Et je ne suis pas très bon pour les sortilèges de conforts. Hermione me fait le même genre de remarque que toi, mais je n’y pense pas.

— Hum. Tu voulais quelque chose ou tu es venu juste pour m’embêter ? demanda Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— À ton avis ? répondit Harry, le même sourire sur le visage.

— C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait, répliqua Drago avec un petit rire.

— Je viens pour te payer la potion. Et je voulais aussi te dire qu’elle a été efficace, j’en voudrais d’autres si possible, dit Harry, plus sérieusement.

— J’en ai gardé dans le laboratoire, attends-moi là quelques instants.

Drago disparut derrière la porte qui se trouvait au fond de la boutique. Il en revint rapidement, quelques flacons en main.

— Voilà c’est tout ce qu’il me reste pour le moment. Tu en voudras d’autres ?

— Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me durer en fait. Kreatur a pris la potion hier matin, et aujourd’hui il allait encore bien. Il n’a plus mal et est moins fatigué. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps durent les effets d’un flacon.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait réfléchir.

— Honnêtement, Potter je ne sais pas trop non plus. Je ne suis pas médicomage, donc tu verras à l’usage ce que ça donnera sur lui. Attends de constater combien de temps ça prend pour que les effets se dissipent et ensuite il sera plus simple de trouver la bonne posologie.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Cela allait être difficile de laisser souffrir Kreatur juste pour se rendre compte en combien de temps la potion n’agirait plus.

— Refais quand même de la potion, s’il te plait. Même si je n’en ai pas besoin, je te la payerais, énonça finalement Harry.

Drago hocha la tête et encaissa les flacons qu’il tendit à Harry.

Au moment où Harry allait ressortir sous la pluie, il sentit un flux de magie l’atteindre. Il se retourna, Malefoy lui souriait. C’était nouveau de le voir sourire autant, mais Harry se dit que c’était appréciable finalement.

— Un sort d’imperméabilité, annonça-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Harry lui sourit en retour pour le remercier et ouvrit la porte, sortant cette fois sans appréhension de rentrer chez lui trempé.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Trois coups discrets à sa porte firent relever la tête de Drago du livre qu’il lisait. Il le posa sur sa table basse et baissa le volume de la musique d’un mouvement de baguette. Il était certes équipé en technologie moldue, bien pratique par ailleurs pour écouter leur musique, mais la magie était tellement utile pour tout un tas de petits détails de la vie. Comme baisser le volume à distance, par exemple. Drago aimait vraiment être sorcier.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer son invité. Puis le salua par une brève accolade. Il avait pris cette habitude quelques années plus tôt, au contact d’étudiants américains de la même section que lui. Drago trouvait que c’était un bon compromis entre la poignée de main qu’il trouvait un peu froide avec ses amis, et la bise des Français, trop intime pour lui. Il était un Malefoy, et n’avait pas été élevé comme ça.

— Bonsoir, Théo, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

— Bonsoir Drago, répondit Théo, sobre et concis, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Drago ne s’offusquait plus des phrases courtes et du manque d’expression des émotions de son ami. Lui-même n’était pas spécialement du genre extraverti, mais Théodore le surpassait largement dans l’introversion. Son ami ne parlait pas de ses sentiments, mais Drago avait appris à décoder ses émotions sur son visage, et ce soir son sourire racontait qu’il était plus que ravi d’être invité.

Théodore retira machinalement ses chaussures dans l’entrée et s’avança dans le salon pendant que Drago refermait la porte. Il nota que la table était élégamment dressée, comme d’habitude.

— On dîne ici ?

— J’avais envie de cuisiner. Installe-toi dans le canapé, je te sers un verre de vin.

Drago sortit deux verres à pied de son placard et une bouteille de vin blanc de son frigo sorcier. Il avait adoré l’idée du frigo moldu et avait travaillé longuement à un sort à jeter sur l’un de ses placards pour obtenir un résultat similaire. Il avait aimé relever ce défi. Il apporta le tout jusqu’au canapé et remplit les deux verres aux deux tiers. Théodore porta rapidement le sien à sa bouche et le goûta. Un franc sourire l’illumina.

— Oui Théo, je m’en suis rappelé. Gewurztraminer, vendanges tardives.

Le sourire de Théodore était un réel trésor pour Drago. Il savait son ami seul et morose et lui faire plaisir était important. Il lui avait fait découvrir ce vin lors d’un de ses séjours en France. Théodore était venu le voir régulièrement à Paris, et Drago avait profité de ces occasions pour l’initier aux vins français. Son préféré, c’était celui-là.      

 

Ils dégustèrent leur boisson sans parler, laissant la musique prendre la place de la conversation. Cela leur convenait de laisser s’installer des silences. Ils n’étaient jamais inconfortables ou synonymes de sujets de discussion épuisés, ils étaient utiles et nécessaires à leur relation amicale. Drago laissait toujours à Théodore le soin de le rompre, signe qu’il se sentait prêt à échanger. Le jeune homme passait tant de temps seul qu’il lui fallait systématiquement quelques instants de tranquillité quand il était en compagnie d’autres personnes avant de pouvoir renouer avec ses capacités de socialisation.

— Quoi de nouveau depuis ton hibou de samedi dernier ? demanda finalement Théodore, prêt à entamer la conversation.

— Figure-toi que j’ai eu pas mal de travail. Je n’attendais pas autant de clients aussi rapidement. Cela fait tout juste quatre semaines depuis l’ouverture et il y a déjà des moments où c’est difficile de tout gérer seul. J’ai même eu des demandes de potions personnalisées.

— C’est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

— De quoi veux-tu parler ?          

Théodore le regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes. Comment ne pas brusquer son ami ? Toujours aussi observateur, Théodore avait tout de suite remarqué l’état de Drago. Il semblait à la fois heureux et contrarié. Un léger sourire, presque invisible, ornait ses lèvres. Mais tout le temps où ils étaient restés silencieux, Drago avait machinalement fait tourner son verre entre ses doigts, l’avait posé et repris plusieurs fois, perdu dans ses pensées. Un observateur ne le connaissant pas n’aurait jamais pu détecter que quelque chose n’allait pas, Drago était fidèle à lui-même, avec un visage de façade presque sans émotion.

— Tu es agité, mais tu sembles heureux malgré tout. Même venant de toi c’est assez perturbant, Drago.

— Théo… pourquoi vas-tu t’imaginer que quelque chose ne va pas bien ? Je viens de te dire que je croulais presque sous le travail, c’est quand même relativement stressant. Mais heureusement que cela me réjouit ! Cela m’ôte une inquiétude qui me taraudait depuis des mois.

Théodore hocha la tête et n’insista pas. Il savait qu’il arriverait à le faire parler à un moment ou à un autre. Avec Drago il fallait se montrer subtil, mais il finissait toujours par exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Drago, quant à lui, n’était pas dupe, il savait que son ami tentait de le faire parler. Et il savait très bien qu’il avait déjà deviné ce qui le chagrinait. Il décida de laisser ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris se poursuivre, comme d’habitude. Il nota que leurs verres étaient vides, il était temps de passer à table. Il se leva et invita Théo, d’un mouvement du bras, à s’installer, puis il se rendit dans sa cuisine.

 

Drago revient au salon, les bras chargés de deux assiettes et d’une corbeille de pain. Il déposa l’assiette de son invité en premier.

— Risotto aux cèpes et parmesan, je sais que tu adores ça, annonça-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

— Merci, Drago, décidément tu me gâtes ce soir. Qu’est-ce que ça cache ?

Drago s’assit à sa place, près de son ami.

— Mais rien du tout ! Depuis quand ne puis-je plus faire plaisir à mon meilleur ami ? Veux-tu encore du vin ou autre chose qui se marierait mieux avec le plat ?

— Je vais rester sur cet excellent vin, merci Drago.

La dégustation débuta dans le silence, les deux hommes occupés à savourer. Théodore appréciait toujours de manger chez son ami, il cuisinait vraiment bien. Chose incroyable quand il se souvenait comment il avait été élevé, et par qui. Jusqu’à l’âge de dix-huit ans, ni lui ni Drago n’avait jamais cuisiné quoi que ce soit, ni fait le ménage ni aucune tâche domestique. Ils n’en connaissaient pas les sorts d’ailleurs. Ils avaient été obligés l’un et l’autre d’apprendre et de s’adapter à leurs nouvelles situations : beaucoup moins de moyens financiers, pas d’elfe de maison, pas de parents.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago exposa le fruit de ses réflexions à Théodore. Il avait vraiment trop de travail, la préparation des potions, l’accueil et le conseil en boutique, la comptabilité. Depuis quatre semaines il n’avait plus un seul jour de libre, il passait tout son temps dans le laboratoire ou le nez dans ses cahiers de compte. Il avait besoin d’aide, il avait besoin de quelqu’un pour l’épauler.

— Et forcément tu as pensé à moi ? questionna Théodore. Je ne suis pas tellement doué avec les potions, comme tu le sais.

— Tu es meilleur que ce que tu t’imagines. Mais c’est surtout pour tes capacités de gestionnaire et de comptable que j’aurais besoin de toi. Même si c’est vrai qu’une aide à l’accueil serait nécessaire le vendredi et le samedi.  

Drago vit que Théodore réfléchissait à sa proposition. Cela ne l’étonnait pas, il prenait toujours son temps avant de répondre. Et il avait bien raison. Drago savait que lui-même était parfois trop impatient.

— Drago, très franchement, je n’ai pas très envie d’être ton employé.

— En réalité, je voulais plutôt de proposer de devenir mon associé. Si tu te sens capable d’investir un tout petit peu dans la boutique, ça pourrait être vraiment formidable. Qu’en dis-tu ?

— Je te promets d’y réfléchir.

Drago hocha la tête, content de la tournure qu’avait prise la discussion. S’il ne se trompait pas, c’était déjà gagné, Théodore finirait par accepter. Il se leva et débarrassa leurs assiettes. Il revint rapidement de la cuisine avec des coupes de glaces qu’il avait achetées chez Florian Fortarôme pour l’occasion. Il déposa les desserts sur la table basse, avec leurs verres et la bouteille de vin qui était presque vide.

Il s’installa dans son fauteuil préféré et soupira de plaisir. C’était tellement agréable de se laisser aller après une journée aussi harassante. Théodore le rejoignit et s’assit sur le canapé.

Ils dégustèrent leurs glaces en silence. Théodore jetait de fréquents coups d’œil à Drago qui jouait négligemment avec sa petite cuillère, la faisant tressauter entre deux doigts, et avec son verre.

— Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu es aussi agité, Drago ?

Drago posa sa coupe vide, rejeta la tête en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil et se pinça l’arête du nez, les yeux fermés. Théodore était beaucoup trop observateur. Il savait que son ami ne laisserait pas tomber tant qu’il ne lui dirait pas ce qu’il avait surement déjà deviné tout seul.

— J’ai revu Potter, lâcha-t-il soudain dans un souffle.

— Quand ?

— Vendredi de la semaine dernière. Et dimanche soir. Et mardi.

Théodore semblait étonné de sa réponse. Finalement, peut-être que son meilleur ami n’avait pas si bien deviné que ça.

— Je suppose qu’il est venu à la boutique vendredi et mardi. Mais pourquoi dimanche, Drago ?

— Vendredi, il voulait quelque chose pour son elfe de maison qui est malade. Je lui ai proposé une potion sur mesure. Sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas venir la chercher samedi, à cause de son match de Quidditch. Il devait passer dans la semaine, mais j’ai eu la riche idée de l’inviter à dîner dimanche soir, en utilisant le prétexte de la potion et de la victoire de son équipe. Mardi, il est juste venu me payer et prendre d’autres potions.

— Tu sais Drago, quand tu l’as croisé le 19 septembre, je me doutais que ça allait poser problème. Avant même l’ouverture de la boutique, tu avais déjà changé de comportement.

Théodore regarda son ami dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu’il le soutiendrait quoi qu’il arrive, mais qu’il était dans un beau pétrin. De nouveau.

— Pareil qu’avant ? demanda-t-il, voulant savoir jusqu’à quel point il était fichu.

— Pire… soupira Drago, l’air totalement désespéré.

Maintenant que c’était dit, autant vider son sac. Ça lui pesait depuis des semaines.

— C’est revenu le soir même, tu sais. Comme si toutes ces années écoulées n’avaient pas existées. Ça n’a pas duré, et j’ai pensé que c’était juste le contrecoup de l’avoir revu. Mais il est venu vendredi dernier, et le samedi soir je lui ai envoyé un hibou sans réfléchir. Ce salopard m’a laissé attendre une réponse toute la nuit ! Et depuis dimanche c’est l’enfer.

Drago passa ensuite de longues minutes à lui détailler ce dîner, ce qu’ils s’étaient racontés de leurs vies. Potter prenant son bras pour transplaner l’avait fait frissonner, sa tête effarée en arrivant à Paris l’avait presque attendri, son léger emportement dans le restaurant lui avait donné la nostalgie de leurs jeunes années, l’entendre parler de sa vie avait agréablement réchauffé son cœur. Tout ça, en revanche, il ne le raconta pas.

— Tu vas être amené à le revoir à boutique, je suppose.

— Oui, il m’a recommandé de la potion pour son elfe. D’après ce qu’il m’a dit la créature doit être aux portes de la mort, mais tant qu’elle survit il va revenir.

— Et pour les invitations ?

— Quelles invitations, Théo ?

— Tu vas l’inviter de nouveau, tu le sais très bien. Ou alors il voudra te rendre la pareille et il t’invitera un jour ou l’autre. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— C’est même une idée totalement stupide, tu peux le dire. Mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas m’en empêcher. Ça me bouffe complètement, mais j’ai trop envie de le voir.

Drago se prit le visage dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce foutu Potter revienne dans sa vie ? Il allait bien jusqu’au moment où il avait posé un pied à Londres. Il n’aurait probablement jamais dû quitter Paris, finalement.

— Très bien, comment comptes-tu régler ce problème ?

— Je n’en sais absolument rien ! Je pense qu’il n’y a de toute façon rien à y faire. La seule chose qui me soulagerait c’est de lui en parler. Mais c’est hors de question ! Tu me vois avouer à Saint Potter, le Héros, le formidable joueur de Quidditch, hétéro jusqu’à la moelle, que moi, son ancien ennemi d’école fantasme sur lui ? Que je rêve de lui toutes les nuits ? Que je suis complètement obsédé par ses yeux et par son cul ? répondit Drago d’une voix légèrement hystérique, se mettant à rire nerveusement à la fin de sa tirade.

Théodore ne répondit pas. Il n’y avait malheureusement rien à répondre. Drago savait son cas désespéré, il n’attendait pas de solution miracle de Théodore.

Ils terminèrent la bouteille de vin en silence, puis Théodore remit ses chaussures et son manteau. Avant de partir, il serra Drago dans ses bras, lui apportant tout le soutien moral qu’il pouvait lui donner.

— Je vais vraiment réfléchir à ta proposition d’être ton associé. Bonne nuit, Drago.

Et il transplana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine :)


	9. Décisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous vous voudrez excuser mon absence le week-end dernier, je n'ai pas du tout pu trouver le temps de publier le chapitre promis. Du coup, ça sera deux chapitres aujourd'hui :)  
> Voici donc le neuvième chapitre ! On reste au temps présent.  
> Je tiens à signaler que c’est particulièrement pour ce chapitre que j’ai signalé une relation avec un OC en début de fiction (à relire si vous ne vous en rappelez pas). Si vous avez été attentif(ve)s vous savez déjà de qui il s’agit ^^.

**Chapitre 9 — Décisions**

 

Drago avait passé tout le dimanche à réfléchir à la discussion qu’il avait eue avec Théodore. Il avait vraiment l’impression de perdre petit à petit le peu de contrôle qu’il avait sur sa vie. Professionnellement, c’était bien mieux qu’il n’aurait pu l’imaginer. Sans surprise particulière, il avait brillamment réussi ses études de potions et avait réussi, presque par miracle, à lancer son activité commerçante sans grosses difficultés. Les peurs d’être uniquement jugé sur son nom s’estompaient, car malgré quelques personnes à l’esprit fermé, la majorité avait pardonné ses erreurs de jeunesse. En revanche, sa vie amoureuse, qui n’avait jamais été exceptionnelle, était en train de se transformer en néant. Pendant des années, il avait enchainé les histoires courtes, sans conséquence. Il avait même tenté, une fois, de s’impliquer dans une relation longue et durable. Un échec fracassant. Il ne tombait pas amoureux, jamais, même s’il y avait cru un certain temps. Son éducation avait laissé des traces, à n’en pas douter, un Malefoy n’était pas esclave de ses sentiments. Un Malefoy ne s’abandonnait pas à un amour mièvre et dégoulinant. Drago avait une libido importante, et une vie sexuelle épanouie, mais il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir d’un moment de sa vie où il avait eu des sentiments forts pour quelqu’un, excepté en amitié. Tout ne tournait qu’autour du sexe, y compris son obsession malsaine pour Potter, il le savait. Mais ça ne le consolait pas tellement. Il y avait pensé et repensé, il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens. Aucune solution ne semblait meilleure qu’une autre. En désespoir de cause, il avait pris la décision, qu’il jugeait pourtant dangereuse, de tout faire pour se rapprocher de l’objet de son désir, quitte à se contenter d’une banale amitié.

 

Lundi matin, Drago reçut un hibou de Théodore. Comme il s’en était douté, il n’avait pas fallu longtemps avant que son ami accepte sa proposition. Drago accusa réception et lui donna rendez-vous au Ministère pour quatorze heures.

Il retrouva Théodore devant l’entrée des visiteurs camouflée en cabine téléphonique. Ils y entrèrent, annoncèrent leurs noms et l’objet de leur venue. Des petits badges tombèrent dans le réceptacle du faux téléphone et la cabine descendit dans le sous-sol. Ils se rendirent rapidement à l’accueil, présentèrent leurs baguettes et l’objet de leur visite, et furent dirigés vers le bureau adéquat. Drago se souvint que c’était presque au même endroit que quand il était venu enregistrer son acte d’achat, au niveau deux.

La transaction fut simple et rapide. Théodore racheta trente pour cent des parts de la boutique de Drago et ils signèrent les documents.

Au moment de retourner aux ascenseurs, Drago eut une drôle d’idée. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de sa présence au Ministère pour aller saluer Granger ? Après tout, la fois où il l’avait croisée par hasard avait été sympathique, et se rapprocher d’elle signifiait se rapprocher de Potter. L’objectif de devenir son ami était devenu une priorité, malgré tout le mal que ça allait lui causer. Il se garda bien d’en parler à Théodore, car il savait que ce dernier tenterait probablement de l’en dissuader.

— Dis-moi Théo, ça te dérange si l’on fait un petit détour avant de repartir ?

— Non ça ne me dérange pas, mais où veux-tu aller ? demanda Théodore d’un ton réellement curieux.

— Je voudrais aller saluer Granger.

Drago sentit le regard de Théodore dans son dos tandis qu’ils attendaient l’ascenseur magique. Il savait que le cerveau de son ami tournait à plein régime en se demandant quelle mouche l’avait piqué.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Pour être sociable et amical. Peu de gens nous acceptent sans nous rappeler à tout bout de champ qui nous sommes, et elle en fait partie. Je t’adore Théo, mais j’apprécierais d’avoir plus qu’un seul ami, tu comprends ? Et elle ne t’avait pas oublié.

— Allons-y, dans ce cas, répondit simplement Théodore.

 

Ils se rendirent directement au niveau quatre, au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Et se retrouvèrent un peu bêtes, ne sachant pas où se trouvait le bureau de la jeune femme. Drago fut obligé de le demander à quelqu’un, cela l’agaçait de devoir dépendre d’un inconnu, mais il n’avait pas tellement le choix. L’autre solution étant de remonter à l’accueil et cela était hors de question. On allait lui demander pour quelles raisons ils voulaient voir Granger, et ça allait l’énerver. Il n’aimait pas rendre des comptes, il ne s’y ferait jamais. Il arrêta poliment une petite sorcière replète.

— Bonjour Madame, veuillez nous excuser du dérangement, mais nous sommes un peu perdus dans ces couloirs. Nous cherchons le bureau de Madame Granger-Weasley. Sommes-nous au bon département ?

— Oui messieurs, vous êtes au bon département. Vous n’avez qu’à suivre cette note, elle vous y conduira.

Elle sortit un petit morceau de parchemin ainsi que sa baguette et lança un sort sur le bout de papier qui se plia en forme d’oiseau et se mit à voleter dans le couloir, s’éloignant assez rapidement.

— Merci pour votre aide, Madame, remercia Drago avant de se mettre à suivre le parchemin ensorcelé.

Théodore lui emboita le pas aussitôt après un signe de tête polie à la sorcière.

 

Ils suivirent l’oiseau de papier jusqu’à une porte ouverte. Au moment de la passer, l’objet prit feu et se désintégra presque instantanément. Drago cogna au battant tout en restant sur le seuil. Il embrassa la pièce d’un regard. Elle était spacieuse et contenait quatre bureaux, dont un inoccupé. Trois visages se levèrent aussitôt vers l’entrée, celui de Hermione se fendant d’un sourire. Les deux autres retournèrent rapidement à leurs parchemins.

— Bonjour Malefoy, quel plaisir ! dit Hermione en se levant de sa chaise pour le rejoindre.

— Bonjour Granger, le plaisir est partagé. Nous étions venus pour signer un document et j’ai eu envie de te dire bonjour.

— Nous ? Oh, bonjour Nott, répondit-elle en le voyant derrière Drago.

— Bonjour Granger.

— Malefoy, tu tombes bien. Je voulais te remercier une nouvelle fois pour les fleurs. Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait, mais elles ne sont toujours pas fanées, c’est incroyable.

— La magie, Granger, la magie…

Drago s’aperçut rapidement que la grossesse de Hermione semblait se poursuivre normalement, elle ne pouvait plus tellement cacher son petit ventre proéminent.

— Harry nous a dit qu’il était passé à ta boutique. C’est bien ce que tu as fait pour Kreatur.

— Kreatur ? demanda Drago, interrogatif.

— Son elfe de maison. Tu sais, la potion que tu as créée pour lui.

— Je ne sais pas si c’est bien ou non. J’ai fait ce qu’on attendait de moi. Potter voulait une potion, et ça tombe bien c’est mon métier !

— Malefoy ne tente pas d’être modeste, ça ne te va pas, répliqua Hermione.

— Tu n’as pas tout à fait tort à ce sujet. Mais je suis sérieux Granger, je tiens un magasin de potions, et je propose des préparations sur mesure. Je n’ai fait ni plus ni moins pour Potter que pour n’importe qui d’autre.

— Ce n’est pas ce qu’il m’a dit, mais admettons…

Drago se demanda ce que Potter avait bien pu raconter à ses deux amis à son propos. Avait-il parlé du dîner ? Qu’avait donc pu comprendre Potter de son attitude pour raconter à Granger qu’il avait vraiment bien agi ?

Théodore de son côté, qui connaissait le détail des rencontres entre Drago et Harry, ne perdait pas une miette de l’échange avec Hermione. Comme toujours, sa capacité à devenir invisible était appréciable. Il engrangeait des informations qui seraient probablement utiles, et quand il s’agissait de Potter, Théodore savait que cela serait forcément utile à son meilleur ami, quoi qu’il puisse en dire.

La discussion se poursuivit sur le ton de la banalité, et ils échangèrent des nouvelles sur leurs vies respectives. Hermione fut vraiment ravie d’apprendre que Drago et Théodore s’étaient associés. Elle avait trouvé Théodore intéressant, mais un peu trop effacé, lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Elle espérait que le contact avec la clientèle lui permettrait de s’épanouir. Elle avait toujours trouvé la situation du jeune homme particulièrement injuste depuis la chute de Voldemort.

Le père de Théodore, Mangemort, avait été jugé et condamné à la prison à vie. Comme toutes les familles de Mangemorts, la famille Nott avait perdu la majorité de sa fortune, réquisitionnée par le Magenmagot pour aider à la reconstruction, entre autres, de Poudlard, et à dédommager les victimes. De ce fait, le pauvre Théodore s’était retrouvé à vivre seul après Poudlard, dans un manoir immense et avec des moyens relativement peu élevés, payant indirectement pour les actes de son père alors qu’il n’avait lui-même jamais été mêlé aux affaires du Mage Noir. Malgré une grande intelligence, il n’avait pas voulu entreprendre d’études et n’avait pas tenté d’entrer au Ministère alors qu’il en avait les capacités, probablement par manque de courage, compte tenu de son nom.

Hermione se disait qu’il était grand temps, sept ans après, que le monde finisse par pardonner à ces enfants de la guerre, et leur permette d’évoluer normalement parmi eux. Sans les juger sur leurs passés familiaux, mais sur leurs vies et leurs compétences actuelles, au lieu de continuer à les conspuer comme avait pu le faire cette horrible Rita Skeeter avec son article odieux pour l’ouverture de la boutique de Drago.

Ils se promirent de se revoir bientôt, puis Drago et Théodore quittèrent le Ministère.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le temps semblait filer à une vitesse qui effrayait Harry. Il avait à la fois l’impression d’avoir une vie trop remplie et une vie trop vide. Remplie d’activités, professionnelles et personnelles, remplies de gens, des amis, des journalistes, des inconnus. Vide de sentiments, vide de sens, sans but à atteindre excepté le prochain match de Quidditch, la prochaine visite à Teddy, le prochain dîner avec Ron et Hermione, la prochaine sortie en club. Il s’accrochait à des bouées de sauvetage, tentant de se maintenir à flot dans sa vie alors qu’il ne savait même pas quoi faire de celle-ci.

De l’avis général, il commençait à passer beaucoup trop de temps seul, s’enfermant dans une espèce de tourbillon de morosité. Même s’il ne manquait jamais à ses devoirs de socialisation et passait du temps avec ses amis et son filleul, on le voyait souvent les yeux perdus dans le vague, à penser à on ne savait quoi, le visage fermé. Quand il n’était pas seul, il travaillait, arrivant tôt au Quidditch, partant souvent plus tard que les autres. Il sortait beaucoup, avait la main lourde sur l’alcool et fumait trop. Hermione en particulier s’en inquiétait, mais rien de ce qu’elle pouvait lui dire ne semblait le faire réagir.

Il invoquait l’excuse de la photographie pour passer des heures à parcourir Londres, seul. D’après Harry, être photographe était forcément un passe-temps solitaire, parce qu’il avait besoin de s’imprégner lentement de son environnement avant de pouvoir en tirer une belle image. Il en profitait pour se perdre dans les ruelles de la ville, appréciant de pouvoir ruminer ses angoisses et ses soucis sans que personne ne s’en inquiète. Il ne prenait que des paysages, jamais de portraits. Et il ne montrait pas souvent ses clichés, prétextant qu’ils étaient mauvais et qu’il devait encore s’améliorer. En réalité, il avait peur que sa meilleure amie, trop perspicace, se rende compte que la totalité de ses photographies exsudait la dépression. Il avait volontairement choisi un appareil moldu, argentique, pour pouvoir développer lui-même la pellicule. Il avait découvert à quel point c’était apaisant de s’enfermer dans sa chambre noire. Ron trouvait ça glauque, mais Harry adorait cette ambiance sombre et feutrée.

Il s’inquiétait aussi beaucoup pour Kreatur, ayant une peur grandissante et exagérée de le voir mourir. Le décès de Dobby, bien des années plus tôt, le hantait encore et il continuait à s’en vouloir, cela provoquait une peur incohérente de voir mourir Kreatur. Il avait donné des potions à son elfe régulièrement, et cela l’avait soulagé. Mais Harry constatait que le petit être continuait à décliner malgré tout, les douleurs en moins cependant.

 

Le dernier jeudi d’octobre, il était retourné à la boutique _Aux potions ensorcelées_ pour refaire son stock de potions pour son elfe. À cette occasion, Malefoy lui avait reproposé des préparations pour lui-même, lui faisant remarquer qu’il avait une tête de « mort-vivant ». Il n’avait pas reparlé des potions indétectables pour le Quidditch. Harry avait tout de même pris quelques flacons de Sommeil sans rêves et Revigorante, pour les jours où il serait trop fatigué.

Avant de repartir de la boutique, il avait invité Drago à dîner le dimanche soir. Il avait la sensation de lui devoir un dîner, puisque la fois précédente Malefoy avait payé. Harry n’aimait pas avoir des dettes, ou ce qui y ressemblait.

 

Harry emmena Drago dans un petit restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait bien senti sa réticence quand il lui avait proposé d’aller à pied de son échoppe jusqu’au restaurant. Il était trop poli pour soulever des objections, c’était Harry qui l’invitait après tout, mais il ne semblait pas à l’aise à l’idée de manger environné de sorciers. Harry finit par obtenir une réponse à ce sujet, au détour de la conversation. Drago lui avait expliqué que cela faisait des années qu’il ne sortait plus dans les lieux fréquentés uniquement par les sorciers, à Paris ou à Londres. Il était tellement souvent mal accueilli qu’il avait abandonné l’idée de fréquenter ses pairs. Il s’inquiétait d’être reconnu en compagnie de Potter, et que cela cause du tort à sa carrière de Quidditch. Harry l’avait rassuré, il avait l’habitude d’être pris en photo à chacune de ses sorties et de voir un article dans la Gazette quand il se trouvait avec d’autres gens. Qu’il soit avec Malefoy ou quelqu’un d’autre ne changerait rien. Il avait même ajouté en riant que cela pourrait faire décoller la fréquentation de son commerce.

 

Harry était rentré très tard de ce dîner, et probablement un peu trop éméché. Il n’avait pas vu le temps passer, Malefoy avait été d’excellente compagnie encore une fois. Malgré son air aristocratique qui lui collait à la peau, que Harry n’aimait pas, il était gentil, amusant et plein d’esprit. Pour ne rien gâcher, il était beau à tomber et Harry trouvait très agréable de le regarder. Il se surprit à penser que ça serait probablement agréable de le voir régulièrement, et qu’ils pourraient sûrement devenir amis. Il s’endormit en repensant à ce dîner où pour une fois, il avait ri de bon cœur avec quelqu’un, sans se forcer.

 

Le réveil le lendemain matin fut laborieux. Harry savait qu’il s’était couché trop tard pour un dimanche soir, et il avait complètement oublié de prendre la potion de Sommeil sans rêves. Pourtant il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir fait des cauchemars ou d’avoir mal dormi. Au contraire, le souvenir persistant d’un rêve érotique le perturbait alors qu’il s’apprêtait à aller prendre sa douche. Il se souvenait vaguement d’un regard clair et de cheveux blonds. Plus il y pensait et plus son érection durcissait. Il se masturba rapidement, se disant qu’il était peut-être temps de satisfaire ses envies pour faire taire sa libido. Sa dernière baise remontait à deux semaines et il ne s’en rappelait même pas ! Il pourrait sûrement sortir en club ce soir pour arranger ça...

Il prit ensuite son petit déjeuner, une potion Revigorante et partit pour son entraînement de Quidditch.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

L’entraînement avait été épuisant, comme toujours, mais pour une fois il n’avait pas l’impression d’être au bout de ses forces. La potion avait apparemment été utile. Il faudrait qu’il se rappelle d’en prendre régulièrement.

Un brouhaha résonnait dans les vestiaires alors que Harry terminait de retirer sa tenue de Quidditch pleine de boue. Il n’avait pas plu, mais le terrain était suffisamment humide pour salir les joueurs. William arrivait tout juste dans les vestiaires, c’était à son tour de ranger les balles, et cela pouvait parfois être long avec les cognards. Il avait de toute façon la fâcheuse habitude d’être bon dernier. Harry rejoignit les douches quand Jack, leur entraineur, et Bartholomius, l’un des poursuiveurs, en ressortaient.

Il se prélassa sous l’eau chaude un peu plus longtemps qu’il n’était raisonnable. Tellement longtemps qu’il entendit ses coéquipiers faire claquer leurs casiers et crier au revoir avant de transplaner. À contrecœur, il éteignit le robinet et se dirigea vers la sortie des douches pour attraper sa serviette qu’il avait pendue à un crochet. Du coin de l’œil, il vit une silhouette floue sous un jet d’eau. Il tourna complètement la tête dans cette direction pour y voir William, de dos, en train de se rincer. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se rappeler son rêve et durcir aussitôt.

— Merde, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il retourna rapidement à son casier, se séchant tout en marchant. Il se força à penser à toutes sortes de choses désagréables pour calmer ses ardeurs avant que son coéquipier ne termine de se laver. D’autant plus qu’il ne trouvait pas très aisé d’enfiler et surtout de fermer son jean avec un sexe en érection. Après une bataille acharnée, il put tout de même se rhabiller.

L’eau s’arrêta de couler dans les douches. Harry hésita quelques instants à transplaner tout de suite, mais il se rappela les paroles de William après leur déjeuner au pub. Allait-il oser l’inviter, espérant qu’il accepterait de coucher avec lui ? Harry n’avait habituellement pas ce genre de scrupules quand il avait envie de coucher avec quelqu’un, mais il ne s’agissait jamais d’individus qu’il connaissait personnellement. La plupart du temps, c’était des inconnus, et presque toujours des Moldus. Cela lui semblait incorrect de demander à quelqu’un qu’il connaissait, et qu’il appréciait par ailleurs, de lui servir de plan cul. Même si cette personne le lui avait presque explicitement proposé. _Toujours un sens exacerbé du bien et du mal à ce que je vois, Potter_ , s’entendit-il penser. C’est ce que lui avait dit Malefoy il y a quelques semaines, dans un tout autre contexte. Pourquoi se mettait-il à penser à Malefoy maintenant ? Toujours à s’inviter dans sa tête quand il ne fallait pas celui-là !

À force de prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry avait perdu l’occasion de partir en douce. William était à son casier, déjà presque tout habillé quand Harry reprit ses esprits.

— Harry ?

Harry se leva du banc sur lequel il s’était assis et regarda le jeune homme blond. Ce dernier dut voir quelque chose qui lui plut, car il lui sourit.

— Je peux t’inviter à déjeuner ? demanda tout simplement Harry.

— Je ne dis jamais non quand on m’invite, répondit-il en terminant de s’habiller, toujours souriant. On va au pub ?

— Non, on va chez moi.

Harry ne donna volontairement aucun détail. Il avait réellement l’intention de cuisiner pour lui. Il espérait simplement que ça se terminerait dans son lit. Il tendit son bras, silencieux, laissant l’opportunité à William de refuser. Ce dernier y posa doucement sa main, le regardant dans les yeux.

— On va au 12 Square Grimmaurd. La maison est incartable, si tu ne connais pas l’adresse tu ne pourras pas me suivre. On arrivera sur la dernière marche du perron où l’on sera invisible depuis la rue.

Harry se rapprocha de William et ils disparurent dans un « crac » sonore.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry était en train de débarrasser la table. Il avait cuisiné une omelette aux petits légumes et avait sorti de la glace du congélateur. Quelque chose de simple et rapide, ils avaient tous les deux très faim après leur longue matinée sportive et n’avaient pas envie d’attendre trop longtemps avant de manger. Ils avaient discuté de Quidditch, et pris des paris sur leur prochain match prévu le samedi.

Harry remplissait d’eau la cafetière quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Suffisamment près pour sentir sa chaleur, mais pas assez pour le toucher.

— Harry ? demanda William.

— Oui ? répondit Harry, sans se retourner.

— Il n’était pas nécessaire de me faire à déjeuner, tu sais. Ni même de m’inviter chez toi. Tu pouvais simplement me dire que tu avais envie de sexe.

Harry baissa la tête. Il n’avait apparemment pas été aussi subtil qu’il le croyait. Pourquoi était-il aussi timoré alors que l’homme qu’il avait invité n’avait apparemment pas le moindre problème avec l’idée de coucher avec lui sur simple demande ? Il arrêta la cafetière et se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme blond.

Après seulement quelques secondes d’hésitation, il captura les lèvres de William en un baiser fougueux. Ce dernier l’accueillit avec empressement et l’approfondit aussitôt en ouvrant la bouche pour faire passer sa langue sur celle de Harry. Qui lui répondit. Harry passa les doigts dans les cheveux blonds et s’y accrocha. Puis il sortit sa baguette et les fit transplaner dans sa chambre.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, Harry entreprit de glisser ses mains sous les vêtements de William, caressant et griffant légèrement la peau de son dos. Un gémissement échappa à ce dernier. Harry sentit ses mains lui caresser le dos en retour et lui malaxer les fesses. Haletants, ils se séparèrent quelques instants pour reprendre leurs respirations, et l’ancien Gryffondor regarda William avec un tel désir que ce dernier se mordit les lèvres d’impatience. D’un seul mouvement, Harry lui retira son pull et son t-shirt. Il reprit ses lèvres et s’attaqua à la boucle de ceinture. Il déboutonna le jean, baissa la braguette et sans plus attendre glissa sa main dans son boxer pour le caresser. William ne put s’empêcher de hoqueter et cela fit sourire Harry à travers leur baiser. William abandonna sa bouche pour faire courir une pluie de baisers dans son cou, tout en le débarrassant de son gilet et de sa chemise. Harry sentit des petites pointes de feu sous sa peau, là où les mains et la langue habiles le caressaient et le léchaient. Il sentait le souffle chaud de William contre sa peau et les gémissements que celui-ci laissait échapper l’excitaient terriblement. Harry était si dur qu’il ne savait pas s’il pourrait encore tenir longtemps.

Il repoussa les mains de William et s’agenouilla devant lui, baissant d’un coup jean et boxer, et les lui retira prestement, les chaussettes suivant aussitôt. Il prit rapidement son membre en bouche, léchant et caressant la peau douce de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Un soupir lui répondit et des mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Il s’appliqua jusqu’à ce que la respiration au-dessus de lui devienne courte et erratique. Les gémissements et petits cris de William l’avaient presque rendu fou. Il abandonna son membre et se releva, l’embrassant à pleine bouche. Il poussa le jeune homme sur son lit sans quitter ses lèvres et s’assit sur ses hanches, ses mains courant sur sa peau. Puis, il se redressa un instant.

— Merlin, je n’en peux plus. Laisse-moi te prendre s’il te plait, demanda-t-il d’une voix suppliante.

William répondit par un hochement de tête, les yeux brillants d’anticipation. Harry fit glisser deux doigts jusqu’à ses lèvres et William les lécha consciencieusement. Harry se releva, restant debout au bord du lit et d’un geste, il l’invita à se retourner. Un instant, il se demanda s’il ne lui demandait pas trop, mais le jeune homme blond ne se fit pas prier et se mit aussitôt à quatre pattes, lui présentant de magnifiques fesses musclées. Harry le prépara rapidement d’une main, pendant que de l’autre il déboutonnait son pantalon. Il le baissa juste suffisamment pour se dégager.

— Putain, Harry, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? grogna William.

Harry le pénétra lentement, savourant l’étroitesse et la chaleur qui l’enveloppa. Il s’immobilisa quelques instants, laissant William s’habituer à sa présence. Ce qui lui permit également de se contrôler et de ne pas jouir sur-le-champ. Un petit mouvement des hanches lui indiqua qu’il pouvait désormais bouger sans risque de le blesser. Il entama de lents va-et-vient, cherchant l’angle de pénétration parfait pour le plaisir de son amant. Ses gémissements lui indiquèrent rapidement qu’il était au bon endroit. Sans plus attendre, Harry augmenta l’amplitude et la vitesse de ses mouvements, le pénétrant presque brutalement. Après quelques instants, il sentit le feu se répandre dans son bas ventre et serra les dents, tentant de retenir la jouissance. Il agrippa d’une main les courts cheveux blonds, tandis que l’autre serrait convulsivement une hanche. Encore quelques coups de reins et un éclair de plaisir le traversa, arquant son corps.

Il rouvrit les yeux, encore haletant, pour se rendre compte qu’il avait complètement oublié le plaisir de son amant. Ce dernier était tout juste en train de jouir en se caressant, faisant se resserrer ses muscles autour de Harry, toujours en lui.

 

Il se retira et s’assit au bord du lit, la tête dans les mains, mort de honte, le pantalon tombant sur ses chevilles. Le matelas bougea et des bras l’entourèrent par-derrière.

— Tout va bien ? demanda William.

— Je te demande pardon. J’ai tellement honte de moi. Je suis vraiment pitoyable…

— Pourquoi ?

— Je t’ai complètement oublié. J’étais trop concentré sur moi, pour ne pas jouir trop tôt, et j’ai oublié de te caresser.

— Merlin, Harry, tu rigoles ? J’ai pris un pied d’enfer. Tu étais sûrement trop concentré à vouloir bien faire si tu ne m’as pas entendu crier.

— Je t’ai pourtant vu te finir à la main, alors que j’aurais très bien pu le faire si j’avais été moins égoïste.

— Ça n’a pas la moindre importance que tu aies joui avant moi, ou que je me sois caressé moi-même. Te rends-tu seulement compte à quel point il est rare que mon partenaire se préoccupe de me pénétrer doucement au début et surtout de la bonne façon ? Or c’est exactement ce que tu as fait, tu ne m’as pas du tout oublié, Harry.

— Je ne sais pas… Je n’ai pas l’impression d’avoir fait les choses particulièrement bien, j’ai fait comme je fais toujours quand je suis au-dessus.

— Et pourtant… Pourquoi crois-tu que j’ai proposé de remettre le couvert avec toi à ton avis ? demanda malicieusement William.

— Aucune idée, je ne me rappelle de rien, et tu le sais très bien ! répliqua Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, légèrement rasséréné.

 

Ils restèrent enlacés encore de longues minutes, sans parler. Ensuite, William lança un sort de nettoyage, se rhabilla et s’en alla en embrassant Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.   
> Vous êtes prié(e)s de ne pas en vouloir à l’auteure, et encore moins à Harry ^^ Je vous rassure, le drarry va finir par arriver, et je n’ai pas prévu d’autres lemons avec William, celui-là avait un intérêt concernant Harry, j’espère que vous l’avez compris. Et si ce n’est pas le cas je répondrais avec plaisir à vos questions ;)   
> A tout de suite pour le chapitre 10 !


	10. Le club de duels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dixième chapitre, comme promis. On retourne à Poudlard avec de nouvelles péripéties.  
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu’à moi, je me suis bien amusée à écrire une scène en particulier.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 10 – Le club de duels**

 

À la suite de l’échec retentissant lors de la rencontre de Quidditch, Drago avait décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles et faire travailler son équipe d’arrache-pied. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu’ils perdraient probablement tous leurs matchs, mais il était hors de question que ces défaites soient accompagnées d’un score nul pour les Serpentard.

Il s’était mis en tête de faire travailler chacun de ses coéquipiers selon leurs faiblesses, mais surtout il comptait entraîner Théodore et les autres poursuiveurs pour qu’ils marquent des points au prochain match. Il ne fallait pas compter uniquement sur les penalties, d’autant plus qu’ils devraient être bien moins nombreux puisque Potter avait plus ou moins promis une rencontre sans fautes de jeu. Il leur restait un mois et demi pour relever un peu leur niveau. Il voulait passer de trois à quatre sessions de vol par semaine, espérant que cela suffirait.

Ce que Drago n’avait pas anticipé, c’est qu’il manquait de temps pour organiser quatre entraînements par semaine. En tant que Préfet-en-chef, il était déjà bien occupé et les professeurs n’y allaient pas de main morte avec les devoirs. Il ne voulait pas sacrifier sa réussite aux A.S.P.I.C., mais sa fierté malmenée le titillait et il était tenté de rogner sur son temps de travail pour se consacrer au Quidditch. Théodore le soutenait de son mieux, mais il n’était pas assez calé sur le sujet pour aider son ami à préparer des tactiques de vol. En désespoir de cause, Drago avait finalement décidé d’empiéter sur son temps de sommeil.

Une autre difficulté pointa le bout de son nez dès la première semaine de novembre, elle s’appelait Zacharias Smith. Le mardi soir, en plein dîner, le capitaine de Poufsouffle était venu le trouver à la table des Serpentard en lui mettant sous le nez un parchemin.

— Dis donc Malefoy, tu n’as pas l’impression de prendre un peu trop tes aises avec ton équipe ?

Drago repoussa la main tenant le parchemin avant de se retourner pour parler au jeune homme. Il se força à conserver une attitude neutre, mais il était déjà plus qu’agacé.

— Qu’est-ce qui ne te convient pas cette fois-ci, Smith ?

— Tu as ajouté un entraînement pour ton équipe le samedi soir alors que tu en as déjà trois. Et c’est le créneau de mon équipe que tu veux prendre !

— Je voulais t’en parler justement. On a besoin d’une session de plus jusqu’à la rencontre avec Gryffondor, parce que nous ne sommes vraiment pas au niveau. Votre premier match est seulement en janvier, on peut bien partager le terrain, non ?

— Certainement pas ! Chaque équipe a trois entraînements par semaine, pas plus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais privilégié. Si ton équipe est nulle, ça n’est pas mon problème, je ne partagerais pas mon créneau avec Serpentard. De toute façon, une session supplémentaire ne te servira à rien, il vous faudrait plus qu’un miracle pour gagner.

Drago se leva du banc et fit face à Zacharias. Il voulait bien faire des efforts et être poli, mais le Poufsouffle l’énervait vraiment trop. Il se plaignait tout le temps de l’équipe de Serpentard. Déjà, au début de l’année, il avait exigé certains créneaux d’entraînements pour ne pas avoir à croiser l’équipe de Drago dans la journée, laissant les autres se débrouiller entre elles. Oubliant qu’il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, Drago se préparait à insulter l’élève qui lui faisait face et à le menacer. Il était prêt à finir en retenue jusqu’à la fin de l’année si nécessaire, mais il n’en pouvait plus de supporter ce petit con arrogant sans rien dire. Un comble pour lui qui s’était comporté ainsi pendant des années.

— Smith, tu sais où…

Il fut interrompu par Théodore qui avait eu la bonne idée d’aller chercher Harry et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor, avant que la directrice ne décide de s’en mêler.

— Un problème ? demanda aimablement Hermione.

— Rien qui te regarde, Granger. On parle Quidditch, répliqua Drago, plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

Hermione observa les deux garçons et estima qu’ils semblaient tous les deux suffisamment énervés pour s’en mêler.

— Si vous provoquez du chahut, ça me concerne ! assena-t-elle. Alors ?

— Malefoy veut mon créneau d’entraînement du samedi soir, répondit Zacharias d’un ton sec.

— Je voudrais partager le créneau des Poufsouffle jusqu’à mi-décembre, nuance.

— Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire ? questionna Hermione.

— Non ! explosa Zacharias, en lançant un regard noir au Serpentard.

Craignant qu’ils en viennent aux mains, Hermione s’interposa physiquement entre les deux capitaines. Pendant ce temps, elle réfléchit aux éventuelles solutions à ce problème. Le parchemin entre les doigts du Poufsouffle lui donna une idée.

— C’est le planning des entraînements ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le bout de papier.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle l’arracha presque des mains de Zacharias et se pencha dessus. Il s’agissait bien de cela, comme elle s’en doutait. Elle comprit rapidement où se trouvait la difficulté, tous les créneaux étaient déjà pris, il y en avait juste assez pour que chaque équipe ait trois sessions par semaine.

— Malefoy, pourquoi voudrais-tu un quatrième entraînement ?

— Ça me semble évident, Granger ! Tu as vu la raclée qu’on s’est pris contre Serdaigle ? C’est à peine si mes joueurs tiennent sur leur balai !

— Zacharias, si je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas partager avec Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle au Poufsouffle.

— C’est absolument hors de question ! confirma-t-il hargneusement.

— Bien, la seule solution c’est qu’une autre équipe accepte de partager un créneau avec vous, Malefoy, sinon tu restes avec tes trois entraînements.

— C’est bon, j’ai compris. Je peux m’assoir sur cette quatrième session, Chambers refusera également, je le parierais. Et je ne voulais pas demander aux Gryffondor afin de ne pas perturber leurs entraînements pour le prochain match contre nous.

— Bien, alors c’est réglé. Zacharias, tu peux retourner à la table des Poufsouffle et dîner sereinement. On va aussi y aller, n’est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry avait arrêté d’écouter la conversation plusieurs minutes auparavant. Il réfléchissait au problème des Serpentard. Devait-il considérer qu’une quatrième session pour leur équipe serait vraiment un privilège ? Étant donné leur pitoyable niveau, sûrement pas. Zacharias Smith refusait de partager et Eric Chambers en ferait tout autant. Ces deux-là détestaient Malefoy encore plus que Harry ne l’avait jamais fait. Partager l’un de ses propres créneaux serait-il un problème ? Cela ne nuirait probablement pas à l’équipe, et ça ajouterait un peu de défi pour le match de décembre. Hermione tira sur le bras de Harry, le sortant de ses réflexions.

— Harry ? On retourne manger, c’est réglé. Nott, tu as bien fait de venir nous chercher.

Théodore lui fit un signe de tête tandis que Zacharias tournait les talons pour rejoindre ses amis à la table des Poufsouffle. Hermione rendit le parchemin à Drago et s’éloigna à son tour.

— Tu vas prendre racine, Potter ! se moqua Drago en se rasseyant devant son assiette, l’appétit complètement coupé.

— Malefoy… tu vas me faire regretter ma décision.

— Quelle décision ? questionna Drago, intrigué.

Harry se pencha sur le parchemin posé sur la table. Il sortit sa baguette et un sort plus tard, le planning des entraînements était modifié. Le nom de Serpentard avait été effacé du créneau des Poufsouffle du samedi soir pour venir s’ajouter à celui de Gryffondor le samedi matin. Sans attendre une réaction du capitaine des vert et argent, Harry rangea sa baguette et retourna à sa place pour terminer de dîner.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Les jours passaient et la température chutait progressivement. Les premières gelées du petit jour emprisonnaient le parc d’une gangue blanche qui brillait au lever du soleil et finissait par fondre dans la matinée.

Les tensions entre les maisons s’étaient un peu apaisées. La directrice donnait des punitions exemplaires aux tourmenteurs et les points de trois des quatre maisons disparaissaient presque à vue d’œil. La plupart des élèves s’étaient repris et avaient décidé qu’il fallait arrêter l’hémorragie. Un petit groupe irréductible constitué de Gryffondor et Serdaigle continuait à mener la vie dure aux Serpentard, même si cela devenait plus rare.

Un soir de novembre, pendant le dîner, McGonagall prit la parole pour annoncer aux sorciers en herbe l’ouverture d’un Club de Duels pour satisfaire les velléités de violence de certains et libérer les tensions. Les sessions de duels seraient obligatoires pour tous les élèves jusqu’aux vacances de Noël, ensuite cela continuerait sur la base du volontariat. Ils seraient répartis par niveaux. Chaque soir de la semaine, excepté le vendredi, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal encadrerait les étudiants pendant une heure, juste avant le dîner.

Cette décision ne sembla pas ravir les apprentis magiciens, en particulier les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch, qui seraient obligés de se passer de certains de leurs membres pendant les entraînements du soir. Les élèves de cinquième et septième année, qui étaient déjà submergés de travail, firent la grimace. Juste avant que la Grande Salle ne se vide en fin de repas, la directrice reprit la parole.

— Chers élèves, une dernière précision concernant le Club de Duels. Votre éminent professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal m’a signalé qu’il suspend les devoirs à rendre dans sa matière jusqu’aux vacances, puisque ce nouvel impératif vous permettra d’appliquer et de travailler ce que vous aurez appris en cours.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par des vivats et la pièce se vida de ses élèves dans la bonne humeur.

 

Cette obligation de se rendre au Club de Duel tous les jeudis soirs n’avait pas ravi les septième année, malgré le fait qu’ils n’aient plus aucun devoir en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry, tout particulièrement, le ressentait comme une punition. Cette matière était celle dans laquelle il était le meilleur, la seule pour laquelle il n’avait jamais eu de difficulté à composer ses devoirs et où il avait d’excellentes notes. Quand il y pensait, il avait l’impression d’avoir été contaminé par Hermione qui boudait d’avoir été privée de ces devoirs. Tous les jeudis soirs il s’ennuyait donc affreusement, n’ayant quasiment jamais l’occasion de participer à ces stupides duels, puisqu’à part ses amis, presque personne n’avait envie de se mesurer à lui. Et la directrice ayant imposé des duels inter-maisons, il ne pouvait affronter aucun d’entre eux.

La totalité des étudiants en dernière année n’attendait en réalité qu’une seule chose : l’affrontement Potter versus Malefoy, qui pourtant ne semblait pas vouloir se produire. Les deux garçons avaient systématiquement désigné d’autres adversaires, d’autant que Drago n’avait que l’embarras du choix, de nombreux étudiants ayant toujours un ressentiment important envers les Serpentard. Zacharias Smith en particulier se portait toujours volontaire pour tenter de l’humilier devant les autres. Cependant, il n’y parvenait pas réellement, Drago étant suffisamment compétent pour ne pas se laisser surpasser par le Poufsouffle.

Cet affreux Club de Duels rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à beaucoup d’étudiants, Harry et Drago notamment, qui se souvenaient du fiasco du Club initié par Lockhart lors de leur deuxième année. Ils s’étaient affrontés un peu violemment et cela avait terminé par la découverte de la capacité de Harry à parler le fourchelang. Le début d’une horrible année pour lui, soupçonné d’être l’auteur des agressions dans l’école, montré du doigt par tous, une fois encore. Pour Drago, et même s’il avait tenté de n’en rien montrer, cette expérience avait été source d’humiliation, de colère et surtout de frayeur. Il n’avait plus douze ans, n’avait plus peur de Potter, mais il ne ressentait pas la moindre envie de l’affronter. Ce n’était un secret pour personne que le Survivant était plus que doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et il ne souhaitait pas raviver les tensions entre eux alors qu’elles avaient presque disparu.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

La première semaine de décembre fut une source continue d’ennuis pour Drago. Cette semaine infernale commença très mal, et ce dès qu’il eut posé un orteil dans sa Salle Commune le lundi matin. Sa dernière conquête en date semblait l’attendre devant la porte menant à l’extérieur.

— On va prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, Drago ? minauda-t-elle.

— Non merci. Je partage mes repas avec Théo et je n’ai pas la moindre envie de te faire la conversation.

Elle en resta interdite quelques instants puis son visage prit une teinte rouge brique.

— C’est comme ça que tu traites les femmes qui partagent ton lit ? Tu n’es vraiment qu’un ignoble prétentieux !

— Écoute Emily, j’ai été clair avec toi pourtant. On a passé un bon moment ensemble ce week-end, mais ça ne sera jamais plus. Je suis désolé si tu t’attendais à autre chose. Je te souhaite un bon appétit.

Il contourna la jeune fille et sortit de la Salle Commune, marchant rapidement dans les couloirs des cachots. Théo dut presser le pas pour le rattraper. Il avait pris quelques instants pour excuser son ami auprès d’Emily, prétextant que Drago était plutôt sur les nerfs ces derniers temps et que sa réponse n’avait rien de personnel. Drago, de son côté, fulminait. C’était toujours pareil avec les filles de sa maison, elles passaient leur vie à vouloir entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, acceptant à peu près n’importe quoi pour être avec lui, oubliant ses mises en garde. Pourtant il était toujours clair comme de l’eau de roche : il ne souhaitait s’engager dans aucune relation à Poudlard, il voulait passer du bon temps, point. Il avait attendu trois mois depuis la rentrée avant de finir par accepter une intimité plus poussée avec l’une de ses camarades, en se disant que maintenant que son nom n’avait plus d’importance elle ne s’accrocherait pas à lui en espérant devenir sa future épouse. Il s’était lourdement trompé, rien n’avait changé. Dans ces moments-là, Pansy et Blaise lui manquaient. Ils n’avaient pas été si amis qu’il le pensait, mais au moins ni l’un ni l’autre n’étaient jamais venus l’enquiquiner après une partie de jambes en l’air.

Le reste de la journée fut abominable. Tout d’abord, il dut subir la présence du double duo de choc des Gryffondor dans le couloir menant à la salle du cours de Sortilèges. Il était toujours agacé de tomber sur l’un ou l’autre des deux couples en train de se peloter en public, et ce matin, alors qu’il était déjà de mauvaise humeur, cela l’énerva d’autant plus. Il pinça les lèvres et se força à ne pas ouvrir la bouche au risque d’être plus que désagréable. Il les dépassa en trombe, Théodore toujours sur les talons. Par Salazar, ne pas être désagréable avec les Gryffondor devenait de plus en plus dur avec le temps ! Il avait envie d’envoyer balader ses bonnes résolutions de début d’année.

Ensuite, le cours de potions du lundi après-midi fut désastreux parce que Slughorn avait décidé de modifier leurs partenaires de travail. Par le plus grand des hasards, Drago se retrouva coincé avec Neville Londubat. Il passa tellement de temps à lui expliquer et réexpliquer les choses pour tenter de l’aider, ce qu’il n’aurait jamais fait il y a seulement quelques mois, qu’il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa propre potion. De rage, il balança tous ses ingrédients en vrac dans le chaudron, provoquant un débordement de liquide jaunâtre sur leur table. Il nettoya son chaudron en lançant un _Evanesco_ et quitta le cours sans attendre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et au moment de sortir il vit le regard soucieux de Harry. Évidemment, Saint Potter et son inquiétude perpétuelle pour l’ensemble de ses camarades de classe ! Il n’avait pas besoin de sa pitié !

La fin de journée fut encore plus catastrophique avec l’entraînement de Quidditch. Il pleuvait des trombes, il faisait froid et ses joueurs étaient toujours aussi mauvais. Malgré tous ses efforts depuis un mois, son gardien n’arrêtait presque jamais le souaffle et ses batteurs cognaient au petit bonheur la chance. La seule légère amélioration était celle des poursuiveurs qui arrivaient tant bien que mal à se passer la grosse balle rouge. Il voyait bien qu’ils faisaient tous des efforts, mais ce soir-là c’était vraiment insuffisant, il était trop en colère après le monde entier.

Le reste de la semaine continua sur le même modèle, il n’arrivait à rien en cours, ratant ses sortilèges et ses potions, s’endormant à moitié en classe parce qu’il était trop épuisé. Depuis un mois qu’il organisait tant bien que mal les quatre entraînements hebdomadaires de Quidditch, s’imposant de trouver de nouvelles stratégies de vol pour aider ses coéquipiers, Drago ne dormait plus suffisamment. Cela n’améliorait bien évidemment pas son moral en chute libre. Théodore s’inquiétait pour lui, il le trouvait un peu trop pâle, plus que d’habitude, et des cernes s’étaient installés sous ses yeux.

Tout et tout le monde lui prenait la tête, sa charge de Préfet lui pesait, et même la botanique qui l’apaisait d’ordinaire le rendait fou. Il en avait assez de dorloter ses deux plantes quotidiennement. Pour couronner le tout, le temps était exécrable et Drago ne pouvait plus profiter de l’extérieur pour s’aérer l’esprit au risque d’attraper une pneumonie, ou tout au moins de ruiner sa tenue.

 

Le point culminant de son horrible semaine fut la session de duels du jeudi soir. Drago s’y rendit en traînant des pieds, poussé tant bien que mal par Théodore qui tentait de lui remonter le moral.

— Allez, tu vas voir que ça va bien se passer. Tu t’en sors toujours très bien de toute manière.

— Théo, je suis fatigué de devoir me farcir Smith tous les jeudis soirs. Ce crétin s’acharne alors que je suis meilleur que lui. Je n’ai plus la patience…

— Choisis quelqu’un d’autre dans ce cas.

Drago ne tenta plus d’argumenter, il se sentait trop las pour discuter avec Théodore. Il le suivit docilement jusqu’à la salle de cours où ils devaient se rendre. Depuis le bout du couloir, Drago entendait déjà les voix qui s’échappaient de la porte ouverte. Comble de malheur, il restait encore des élèves dans le corridor, et il n’échappa pas à Drago qu’il s’agissait encore des Gryffondor. Potter et Weasley, assis contre le mur, à s’embrasser éperdument. Il leva les yeux au ciel et serra les poings, en se disant que sa journée ne pouvait décemment pas se terminer sur une note positive, il fallait qu’il croise les sangsues encore une fois collées l’une à l’autre.

— Je n’en peux plus de vous voir vous galocher en permanence, trouvez-vous une chambre, par Merlin ! ne put-il s’empêcher de leur lancer au passage.

Il n’attendit pas la réaction de Potter, qui devait déjà fulminer, et entra dans la pièce. Il s’installa dans son coin habituel, évitant les autres étudiants. Il ignora même Hermione qui lui faisait un signe de la main, il ne se sentait pas d’humeur à fraterniser ce soir, ça lui demandait trop d’énergie. Il avait une furieuse envie de bouder comme un gamin, mais il conserva son masque de façade habituel, s’autorisant tout de même à croiser les bras sur la poitrine dans une attitude défensive.

L’intrépide Gryffondor ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses camarades et Drago le vit le chercher des yeux avec un air mécontent. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de le confronter, leur professeur prit la parole.

— Bonsoir jeunes gens. Notre session de duels va commencer. Avons-nous des volontaires ce soir ?

Quelques bras se levèrent dans l’assistance. Drago se garda bien de se faire remarquer, il n’avait pas la moindre envie de participer. C’était sans compter sur les nombreuses personnes qui semblaient lui en vouloir ce soir. Zacharias Smith ne tarda pas à être désigné par le professeur qui lui demanda à qui il souhaitait s’opposer.

— Drago Malefoy, répondit Zacharias.

— Monsieur Male…

— Professeur ? interrompit une voix.

Drago s’autorisa un soupir désespéré, il avait reconnu la voix de Potter. À tous les coups, il allait payer sa méchante pique dans le couloir.

— Monsieur Potter, y a-t-il un problème ? s’enquit Monsieur Maguire.

— Je voudrais être volontaire pour affronter Drago Malefoy cette semaine. Zacharias a déjà eu cette chance, et vous insistez toujours pour que nous travaillions avec des adversaires différents.

Leur charmant professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il exhortait son meilleur élève à être volontaire, chaque semaine, sans résultat probant puisque personne ne voulait jamais l’affronter et qu’il semblait dénué de tout intérêt pour les duels.

— Très bonne initiative, Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Smith, je vais vous demander de choisir un autre adversaire.

Pendant que Zacharias désignait un élève quelconque pour son duel, Drago échangea un regard avec Harry. Ce dernier avait un air déterminé, Drago pressentait qu’il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Drago ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux duels du début de la séance et autorisa son regard à se perdre dans le vide.

              

Le silence était brutalement retombé sur la salle de classe, on pouvait même entendre crépiter le feu de la cheminée. Cela était surprenant et presque anormal compte tenu de la situation, il ne s’agissait pas d’un cours classique pendant lequel les élèves étaient tenus d’être silencieux. Drago, qui s’était perdu dans la contemplation du mur en pierres, finit tout de même par remarquer cette ambiance pesante et tourna la tête vers le centre de la pièce. Il s’aperçut que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui, alors que Potter se trouvait au centre de la salle, à l’une des extrémités de l’espace délimité pour les duels principaux.

Tous les élèves étaient autorisés à pratiquer de mini duels pendant l’heure, aux quatre coins de la pièce, et sans supervision, en utilisant des sorts de base comme le sortilège de désarmement, le maléfice du saucisson ou le charme du bouclier. Cependant, un espace plus grand avait été délimité au centre de la pièce pour les duels principaux, ceux qui étaient surveillés par l’enseignant, et censés être observés par les jeunes sorciers.

Drago prit un malin plaisir à prendre tout son temps pour rejoindre son adversaire, sous les yeux de l’ensemble de ses condisciples. L’ambiance était électrique, le fameux duel tant attendu par tous allait enfin avoir lieu, mais Drago ne trouvait pas que c’était une si bonne idée que ça. Il n’avait pas la moindre envie de se faire humilier une fois de plus par Potter, et c’était probablement ce qui allait lui arriver. Déjà en deuxième année, tous les regards avaient été tournés vers lui et Drago avait été totalement oublié. Sa fierté s’en souvenait encore !

Il se mit face à Potter, leva sa baguette et le salua. Il espérait que celle-ci, empruntée à sa mère, n’allait pas lui faire défaut pendant ce duel. Il avait parfois des difficultés à se faire bien obéir d’elle, ce qui semblait normal puisqu’elle ne lui appartenait pas, et qu’il ne ressentait pas le moindre attachement pour cette baguette. Il vit son adversaire lui rendre la politesse et les deux élèves se firent face, baguettes en joue.

— Tu as peur, Malefoy ? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

— Tu aimerais bien ! lui répondit Drago d’un ton amusé qu’il ne put pas réfréner.

Drago n’eut pas le temps d’avoir peur, Harry commença à le bombarder de sorts à une vitesse incroyable, murmurant à peine la majorité d’entre eux.

— _Confundo_  ! _Immobulus_  ! _Limacius Eructo_!

— _Protego_  ! lança Drago à plusieurs reprises, qui ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de se protéger.

Les attaques de Harry se poursuivirent à un rythme effréné, certains sorts informulés surprenant Drago qui les contrait cependant plutôt bien.

— _Serpensortia_ , murmura soudain Harry, un large sourire s’affichant aussitôt sur son visage.

Un gros serpent gris jaillit de sa baguette et commença à onduler vers Drago. Sacré Potter, il s’en était souvenu et il se faisait un malin plaisir de lui montrer qu’il était le meilleur.

— _Expulso_  ! _Finite_  ! _Repulso_  !

Drago s’acharnait sur cet affreux serpent alors que Harry le regardait faire avec un air narquois, il s’était même permis de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant que le Serpentard se débarrasse de l’animal. Il semblait presque s’ennuyer.

— _Vipera Evanesca_ , lança finalement Harry, qui avait en effet fini par s’ennuyer.

Le serpent disparut et Drago en profita, voyant là une ouverture inespérée. Potter et sa bienveillance avaient décidé de supprimer le serpent, tant pis pour lui.

— _Stupefix_  ! _Elasticus_  ! _Impedimentia_  ! murmura-t-il promptement.

— _Protego_  !

Harry ne s’était cependant pas laissé avoir et enchaîna rapidement un sort informulé que Drago ne reconnut pas, et n’eut pas le temps d’éviter. Il se retrouva avec la langue bloquée contre son palais, impossible d’articuler le moindre son. Heureusement que le charme de bouclier était assez simple pour qu’il sache l’invoquer en informulé. Mais cela lui compliquait grandement les choses, et il voyait mal comment réussir à gagner ce duel avec uniquement des sorts informulés qui pourraient surprendre Harry.

— _Levicorpus_  ! invoqua Harry à haute voix, pendant que Drago réfléchissait.

Drago se retrouva instantanément pendu par les pieds. La salle entière se mit à rire devant la situation. Drago essaya de lancer silencieusement, visant de son mieux son adversaire, un sortilège de Furonculose, mais celui-ci le frôla et toucha malencontreusement un élève se trouvant dans le fond de la pièce. Des dizaines de furoncles commencèrent à lui pousser sur le visage. Avant même que Drago s’en inquiète, leur enseignant avait mis fin au sortilège.

— Malefoy, c’est vraiment moche ça ! ricana Harry.

Drago aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir lui répondre méchamment, mais sa langue toujours bloquée l’en empêchait. Il lui lança donc un regard noir, qui ne sembla pas être pris très au sérieux, puisqu’il était suspendu la tête en bas. Il profita de l’hilarité de son adversaire et lui envoya le maléfice du Saucisson. Harry se raidit aussitôt et tomba à la renverse. Cela ne libéra pourtant pas Drago. Il tourna le visage vers l’enseignant, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu’un peu d’aide serait la bienvenue.

— _Finite incantatem_  !

Le professeur libéra ainsi les deux élèves au même moment, leur laissant l’opportunité de terminer le duel. Harry fut le plus rapide et n’attendit pas de se relever.

— _Bloclang_  ! _Incarcerem_  !

Drago se retrouva de nouveau muet et encordé des pieds à la tête, incapable de se défendre et de repousser le moindre charme. Il vacilla et perdit l’équilibre, chutant lourdement au sol sans pouvoir réprimer une grimace de douleur. Harry se redressait seulement. Il s’approcha de Drago et s’adressa à l’enseignant.

— Monsieur Maguire, je pense que nous en avons terminé.

— Merci, Monsieur Potter, pour ce palpitant duel. Je vais libérer votre camarade, _Finite Incantatem_  ! Vous pouvez les applaudir tous les deux.

La salle se remplit d’applaudissements pendant que Harry se penchait vers Drago et lui tendait la main pour l’aider à se relever. Drago leva les yeux vers lui et hésita un instant à accepter. Potter ne semblait ni en colère ni particulièrement amusé, ne souhaitant apparemment pas l’humilier en lui proposant son aide. Ravalant sa fierté de Malefoy, déjà complètement piétinée, Drago attrapa la main tendue et se remit sur pied. Il hocha la tête vers Harry et s’en alla. Que l’heure soit ou non écoulée, il n’avait pas la moindre envie de s’éterniser !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine (on retournera au présent) :)


	11. Abonnement à Sainte Mangouste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Onzième chapitre aujourd’hui. Nous revenons au temps présent pour retrouver nos héros malmenés par leurs décisions ;). Et leur relation va continuer à évoluer.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 11 — Abonnement à Sainte Mangouste**

 

Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées et l’automne s’était bien installé avec le mois de novembre. La nature avait pris de belles teintes chaudes et les feuilles commençaient à recouvrir les trottoirs. La météo également était conforme à la saison, beaucoup de grisaille, de la pluie et du vent. Un temps à ne pas sortir dehors, et pourtant Harry était bien forcé d’aller au Quidditch tous les jours. Par ailleurs, la persévérance de l’équipe aux entraînements avait payé, les Canons avaient gagné le match contre le Club de Flaquemare. Harry avait également pris la mauvaise habitude de retrouver régulièrement son coéquipier chez lui pour se détendre à sa façon. Il savait que ce n’était pas une solution pour se sentir moins seul, mais il n’arrivait pourtant pas à s’en empêcher.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Il regarda l’heure à l’horloge de la cuisine, il allait encore arriver en retard ! Il venait juste de rentrer de chez Andromeda et rangeait dans ses placards des biscuits qu’elle avait préparés pour lui. Elle devait s’imaginer qu’il ne cuisinait pas ce genre de choses, ou qu’il ne mangeait rien, parce qu’il repartait fréquemment de chez son filleul avec des plats remplis de biscuits ou de ragout. Il commençait toujours par refuser, mais devant l’insistance de la vieille femme, il finissait toujours par accepter. Molly Weasley avait tendance à se comporter de la même façon. Cela agaçait Harry, mais il s’était fait une raison. Il prépara rapidement un plateau avec les restes de la veille et quelques biscuits et le monta à Kreatur. L’elfe de maison dormait, Harry ne le réveilla pas.

Il se dépêcha ensuite de prendre une douche et de s’habiller. Les cheveux encore humides, il fixait son placard rangé n’importe comment. Il faudrait qu’il y mette un peu d’ordre un de ces jours. Il enfila le premier t-shirt à manches longues qu’il trouva et un pull à col roulé vert foncé. Un jean noir et sa veste en cuir complétèrent sa tenue. Où avait-il rangé ses chaussures noires ? Après avoir fouillé dans le meuble à chaussures pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il les retrouva enfin.

Les cheveux toujours mouillés, il attrapa sa baguette et dévala les escaliers jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée. Il se rua sur le perron, claqua la porte derrière lui et transplana aussitôt pour réapparaitre devant une porte en bois tout simple. Le cœur encore battant de sa cavalcade dans sa propre maison, il toqua. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle et se passa la main dans les cheveux, voulant vérifier qu’il était à peu près présentable. Il se rendit alors compte qu’il n’avait même pas pris le temps de les sécher correctement. À coup sûr, il allait avoir une remarque à ce sujet. Il se sentait stressé d’être encore en retard et le manque de nicotine n’arrangeait pas ses affaires, il n’avait pas eu le culot de prendre le temps de fumer avant d’arriver.

Le volume de la musique, qu’il entendait très distinctement depuis l’extérieur de l’appartement, baissa tout à coup, et la porte s’ouvrit.

— Bonsoir Potter. Tu t’es surpassé ce soir, ça fait trente minutes que l’heure du rendez-vous est dépassée !

— Bonsoir Malefoy. Je suis désolé, j’ai fait aussi vite que j’ai pu, mais Teddy ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

Harry afficha un sourire contrit et évalua le degré de colère de son interlocuteur. À sa grande surprise, il se rendit compte que celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment fâché. Il pinçait les lèvres, comme il faisait toujours quand il était contrarié, mais ses incroyables yeux mercure ne laissaient pas transparaître le moindre mécontentement.

Son hôte s’effaça et le laissa entrer. Harry s’avança dans le vestibule et retira ses chaussures, ainsi que sa veste qu’il accrocha dans un des placards. Il tourna la tête pour se rendre compte que Drago était déjà reparti dans l’autre pièce.

Harry se fit la réflexion que les choses avaient définitivement changé entre eux, mais il ne savait pas quand. Il réalisa qu’il venait de se comporter comme il le faisait chez ses amis, par automatisme, sachant exactement où mettre ses affaires. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu’ils dînaient ensemble le dimanche, et Harry avait pris l’habitude de venir chercher Drago chez lui. Ce dernier n’avait jamais proposé de faire autrement, et cela soulageait Harry de savoir que le jeune homme ne l’attendrait pas dans le froid devant un quelconque restaurant puisqu’il était systématiquement en retard. Il le soupçonnait d’ailleurs de lui demander de venir en avance exprès. Tout en se rendant dans le salon, il se rappela que, dès la première fois, Drago avait réservé assez tard pour compenser son retard. Il lui avait même fait une remarque à ce sujet.

— Tu as les cheveux mouillés, dit une voix dans son dos.

Harry se retourna. Drago sortait de la cuisine avec deux verres à pied et une bouteille de vin. Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et sentit qu’il rougissait. Cela fit sourire Drago.

— Pas eu le temps… Je ne voulais pas être encore plus en retard, répondit Harry en se maudissant silencieusement de rougir pour si peu.

Il eut à peine le temps d’inspirer qu’une petite bourrasque agita sa chevelure, la séchant instantanément. Drago avait posé les verres sur sa table basse et avait sa baguette à la main.

— Sort de séchage instantané, reconnut Harry. Je suppose que je devrais l’apprendre celui-là, ça t’évitera de le faire à chaque fois que je débarque trempé.

 

Drago rangea sa baguette et balaya l’air de sa main, en un geste nonchalant. Il s’installa dans son fauteuil et invita Harry à le rejoindre. Il le regarda s’avancer et s’assoir, les joues encore roses, les cheveux en bataille.

Quand Drago avait ouvert la porte et l’avait vu essoufflé, les joues rouges et les cheveux mouillés, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il l’avait trouvé tellement sexy avec sa petite moue gênée qu’il n’avait pas pu rester en colère à cause de son retard. Il l’avait discrètement observé retirer ses chaussures et son manteau, s’apercevant qu’il portait un pull vert. À chaque fois qu’ils dînaient ensemble, il portait du vert. Le faisait-il intentionnellement ? Savait-il à quel point cela lui allait bien et combien Drago aimait le voir dans cette couleur ? Il était loin le temps où le vert était uniquement synonyme de Serpentard… Il portait encore son jean noir ajusté, qui mettait tellement bien en valeur ses fesses musclées. Drago l’avait regardé ranger ses affaires comme s’il était chez lui, sans se poser de question. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait devenir fou s’il continuait à voir Harry aussi régulièrement, mais il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde changer ce rituel hebdomadaire.

Il versa du vin dans les deux verres et poussa doucement l’un d’eux vers Harry.

— C’est un vin blanc français, Pinot Gris, annonça-t-il avant même que Harry ne pose la question.

— Tu as réservé pour quelle heure ? demanda Harry en prenant son verre.

— Comme d’habitude, vingt heures. Tu penses bien que je savais que tu arriverais en retard, répondit-il en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Harry pouffa. Il avait découvert que Malefoy pouvait vraiment être très drôle sans le vouloir. Comme à ce moment là où il tentait de lui faire comprendre que ça serait bien qu’il soit à l’heure, mais qu’il savait pertinemment que c’était une cause perdue.

              

Ils allaient s’habiller pour sortir quand un patronus de chien apparût dans le salon. La voix inquiète de Ron Weasley s’éleva dans la pièce.

— Harry, j’espère que tu es encore là. Nous sommes à Sainte Mangouste depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Il y a un problème avec le bébé. Peux-tu passer chez nous et nourrir Pattenrond ? Merci Harry.

Le patronus disparut et Harry resta complètement hébété.

— C’était le patronus de Ron, dit Harry à Drago, machinalement.

— Je m’en suis rendu compte, Potter.

Harry sembla soudain réaliser ce que Ron venait de lui apprendre par l’intermédiaire de son patronus. Son cœur s’emballa et il se précipita dans l’entrée. Il s’était mis à murmurer en boucle « non… non… pas le bébé… ». Il était tellement affolé qu’il n’arrivait pas à lancer le sort de laçage sur ses chaussures, réduisant en charpie les lacets.

— Ah merde ! jura-t-il.

— Potter… appela Drago qui l’avait suivi.

Harry ne l’entendit pas. Il avait abandonné le laçage des chaussures, et ouvrait le placard. Même s’il devait y aller pieds nus ça n’avait pas d’importance !

— Potter ! appela Drago une deuxième fois, plus fort, en l’attrapant par les épaules et le retournant vers lui.

Harry le regarda un instant, cligna des yeux, et essaya de se dégager en repoussant les mains de Drago.

— Potter ! Calme-toi !

— Malefoy, lâche-moi ! Mes amis ont besoin de moi, je dois y aller, répondit Harry hargneusement en poussant violemment Drago qui se cogna à la porte d’entrée.

Alors que Harry se retournait pour attraper sa veste, Drago leva sa baguette, demandant silencieusement à Harry de lui pardonner ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire.

— _Petrificus Totalus_  !

Harry se figea, les bras en l’air, la main droite accrochée à un cintre. Drago soupira, rangea sa baguette et fit tourner sur lui-même un Harry immobile. Il le maintint debout par un bras. Il pouvait voir ses beaux verts devenus noirs de colère.

— Potter… tu ne m’as pas tellement laissé le choix. Écoute-moi tranquillement et je te libère.

Il fit une pause, attendant que le regard de Harry se fixe sur lui et qu’il ait toute son attention. Ce qui finit par arriver, inévitablement.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser partir dans cet état d’affolement. Si tu avais transplané, tu te serais complètement désartibulé. Regarde ce que tu as fait à tes lacets ! On dirait des confettis !

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans les yeux verts au bout de quelques instants.

— Je vois que tu as compris. Je vais donc te libérer, et tu ne vas ni te venger ni transplaner. À la place, je vais t’accompagner. Je guide et tu t’accroches, c’est non négociable.

Drago attendit encore quelques instants, son cœur serré de voir Harry si inquiet pour son amie. Lui-même n’était pas rassuré par la situation, il appréciait Granger et ne voulait pas qu’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Quand il fut certain que Harry n’allait pas lui sauter à la gorge une fois libéré, il prononça la formule à voix basse et agita sa baguette.

— _Finite Incantatem_.

Harry retrouva aussitôt sa mobilité. Il lança un regard noir à Drago, mais ne tenta pas de se venger. Il savait que l’ancien Serpentard avait raison, et qu’il ne serait pas très utile à Hermione s’il était désartibulé. Drago lui rendit sa veste, enfila son manteau et jeta un sort de réparation puis un sort de laçage sur les chaussures de Harry. Puis il lui tendit le bras.

— Où va-t-on en premier ? demanda-t-il.

— Ron veut que j’aille nourrir leur chat. 15 rue du chaudron, c’est à quinze minutes d’ici à pied.

Ils disparurent aussitôt dans un « crac » sonore.

 

Harry ouvrit la porte de la petite maison de ville de ses amis. Quand ils y avaient emménagé, Hermione avait insisté pour qu’il conserve un double des clés en permanence sur lui. Il se rendait compte ce soir-là qu’elle avait eu raison, comme toujours. Un gros chat roux les accueillit en miaulant, Harry se baissa pour le caresser. Pattenrond avait fini par accepter d’être touché par d’autres personnes que Hermione, son grand âge l’avait assagi. Harry se rendit dans la cuisine et remplit de croquettes la gamelle de l’animal. Il le regarda manger quelques minutes, cela apaisait son esprit.

— Comment Weasley a-t-il su où te trouver, Potter ?

Harry se retourna, Drago était appuyé au chambranle de la porte du salon, à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne remarqua pas l’air légèrement soucieux de l’ancien Serpentard, trop ébranlé lui-même.

— Ron et Hermione savent que toi et moi dînons ensemble le dimanche. Tu ne vas pas me dire que Nott n’est pas au courant ? répliqua Harry en se rapprochant de lui.

— Il l’est, répondit Drago avec un sourire énigmatique.

Drago pensait que Théodore savait même bien plus que le simple fait qu’il dîne avec Potter tous les dimanches. Mais il ne pouvait certainement en parler à l’intéressé. Il regarda Harry, celui-ci avait les traits tirés. Il tentait visiblement de cacher son inquiétude, probablement par peur d’être de nouveau immobilisé.

— Maintenant que tu as nourri le chat, tu veux aller à Sainte Mangouste ?

— Oui.

Ils ressortirent, Harry referma la porte à clé. Drago tendit son bras et ils transplanèrent directement dans l’aire réservée à ce mode de transport, à l’accueil de Sainte Mangouste.

— Merci Malefoy. Je suis désolé pour cette soirée fichue en l’air, mais je ne peux pas aller dîner avec toi, tu comprends ?

— Je comprends tout à fait Potter, je ne suis pas un monstre, tu sais. Je vais appeler pour décommander le restaurant pendant que tu te renseignes à l’accueil.

— Tu restes ?

— Je vais t’accompagner jusqu’à eux, et ensuite je te partirais.

Harry se dirigea vers l’accueil, pour demander où se trouvait son amie, tandis que Drago appelait le restaurant moldu dans lequel il avait réservé. Depuis qu’il sortait dans des endroits moldus, il avait investi dans leur technologie et ne se séparait plus de son téléphone, même s’il l’utilisait peu. Il était en effet peu pratique de contacter un restaurant moldu en y envoyant sa chouette.

 

Ils se rendirent au deuxième étage, Harry devançant Drago. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs, cherchant la porte portant le numéro 29.

Une fois devant la chambre, Harry toqua, attendit qu’on lui réponde, puis ouvrit en grand. Ron était assis dans un siège et avait la tête tournée vers la porte. En voyant Harry, il se leva. Harry se précipita aussitôt dans la pièce et prit son ami dans ses bras. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers le lit unique de la chambre, Hermione y était allongée, visiblement endormie. Il relâcha son étreinte.

— Comment va-t-elle ? Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, inquiet.

— Elle… commença Ron. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?

Harry se retourna pour constater que Drago était resté dans le couloir, et la porte de la chambre était toujours ouverte en grand. Ron l’avait aperçu par-dessus l’épaule de Harry.

— Malefoy m’a fait transplaner. J’étais tellement paniqué par le message de ton patronus que je me serais sûrement désartibulé s’il n’avait pas été là. Il était inquiet aussi, tu sais, même s’il ne l’a pas dit.

— Désolé, Harry, je suis un peu à cran. Je sais bien que vous êtes devenus amis tous les deux, j’ai juste du mal à m’y habituer.

— Est-ce qu’il peut entrer ? demanda Harry à Ron.

Ron acquiesça d’un hochement de tête et Harry fit signe à Drago de les rejoindre. Il se dirigea vers Ron et Harry et tendit la main au rouquin.

— Bonsoir Weasley. Je suis navré de te revoir dans de pareilles circonstances. Comment va-t-elle ?

Ron serra la main de Drago, l’étonnement se lisant sur son visage. Ses a priori sur l’ancien Serpentard étaient restés vivaces, malgré les récits de Harry et Hermione à son sujet. Il était pourtant bien forcé d’admettre qu’il semblait sincère en demandant comment se portait Hermione.

— Elle a eu de violentes contractions dans l’après-midi. On est directement venu ici, mais ils ont mis du temps à la stabiliser. Apparemment, ça serait dû à une accumulation de stress et d’efforts trop importants. Elle a obligation de garder le lit plusieurs jours, et si ça ne se reproduit pas elle reviendra à la maison. Le médicomage lui a interdit de reprendre le travail jusqu’à l’accouchement.

— Le bébé va bien ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, le bébé va bien. Et elle aussi.

Harry expira bruyamment, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Drago sembla également plus détendu, mais personne ne s’en rendit compte.

— Harry, la bonne nouvelle de la journée, c’est que nous avons appris que c’est une fille, dit soudainement Ron, un large sourire sur le visage.

— Félicitations, Ron. C’est une excellente nouvelle ! Je sais que tu voulais une fille, répondit Harry en riant.

— Merci, Harry, dit Ron en posant sa main sur l’épaule de Harry.

— Félicitations, Weasley. Puisque tout le monde se porte bien, je vais partir. Potter, ça ira pour rentrer chez toi ? demanda Drago.

— J’habite tout près d’ici, je rentrerais certainement à pied. Merci encore.

Drago ne répondit pas et garda un visage impassible, mais il se sentait heureux d’avoir pu l’aider. Il tendit la main à Ron et Harry, et il partit en refermant doucement la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Un « crac » résonna à l’extérieur du bâtiment. Harry se rua sur la porte pour entrer dans les vestiaires et se retrouva face à l’intégralité de l’équipe le scrutant curieusement. Il était en retard à l’entraînement, et cela était très inhabituel, voire carrément inédit.

Il se dirigea vers son casier et commença à sortir sa tenue de son sac alors que certains continuaient à le dévisager. Il y eut des échanges de regards, que Harry ne vit pas. Il était fatigué et stressé et n’avait pas envie de les regarder l’observer comme un monstre de foire.

— Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Jack Parker en s’approchant de lui.

— Bonjour Jack. Je suis désolé d’arriver en retard, je me suis rendormi après le réveil ce matin. Mais ça va, je suis juste fatigué.

Jack lui jeta un regard dubitatif, pas du tout assuré que son attrapeur allait aussi bien qu’il le disait. Harry montrait en effet un visage très fatigué, bien plus que d’habitude. Jack haussa les épaules et s’éloigna pour retourner dans le bureau, il pouvait bien laisser passer ce retard, et même si Harry avait toujours l’air fatigué ses performances restaient bonnes. Après tout, personne n’était parfait, pas même Harry Potter apparemment.

— Courte nuit, Harry ? demanda Bartholomius d’un ton suggestif.

— Pardon ? répondit Harry en relevant la tête vers lui.

— Je disais, courte nuit ? insista-t-il d’un air entendu. C’est plutôt bizarre, Will est aussi arrivé en retard ce matin, et il se trimballe la même tronche de zombi que toi.

Harry cessa aussitôt de se déshabiller, restant torse nu, pour affronter le poursuiveur. Ce dernier avait un air goguenard et satisfait de lui-même.

— Qu’est-ce que tu insinues, Bart ? demanda Harry. William arrive en retard presque tous les jours.

Bartholomius se mit à ricaner, son regard allant de Harry à William.

— On est tous au courant que vous êtes ensemble, Harry, dit-il. Inutile de faire semblant.

Harry dirigea son regard vers le batteur blond, le questionnant silencieusement. Ce dernier lui répondit en articulant sans bruit « je n’ai rien dit ». Harry ne savait plus comment se comporter, devait-il nier ? Visiblement, quelque chose avait dû lui échapper. L’autre batteur de l’équipe répondit à ses interrogations.

— Harry… commença Sara. Je suis désolée, mais ça doit être ma faute.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

— La semaine dernière, je ne sais plus quel jour, je suis revenue aux vestiaires une quinzaine de minutes après être partie. J’avais laissé mon écharpe dans mon casier. J’ai entendu du bruit dans les douches, et je voulais vérifier que personne n’avait oublié d’éteindre l’eau. Je vous ai surpris tous les deux, répondit-elle, sa peau noire rougissant de honte sous l’aveu.

— Et tu t’es sentie obligée de le raconter à tout le reste de l’équipe ? répliqua Harry, énervé. Vous avez tous bien profité de détails croustillants, j’espère !

Harry était hors de lui. Il était particulièrement en colère contre sa coéquipière, qui n’avait pas su se taire, mais surtout après lui-même d’avoir été si peu prudent. Il se rappelait très bien avoir fait l’amour avec William sous la douche le lundi précédent. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? C’était évident que n’importe qui pouvait les surprendre. La fatigue qu’il ressentait, et la colère, le firent complètement craquer. Il se mit à hurler.

— POUR VOTRE GOUVERNE, J’AI PASSÉ LA MOITIÉ DE LA NUIT À SAINTE MANGOUSTE. AU CHEVET DE MA MEILLEURE AMIE QUI A MANQUÉ PERDRE SON BÉBÉ. MA FUTURE FILLEULE N’EST MÊME PAS NÉE QU’ELLE A FAILLI MOURIR HIER. ALORS OUI JE SUIS ÉPUISÉ ET JE N’AI PAS ASSEZ DORMI. ET CE QUI SE PASSE ENTRE WILLIAM ET MOI NE CONCERNE QUE NOUS ! LAISSEZ MA VIE PRIVÉE TRANQUILLE !

À bout de souffle, les joues rouges, Harry reprit sa respiration. Il bouillait intérieurement, sa magie pulsait hors de lui, il le sentait, il risquait de blesser quelqu’un. Tous les visages le regardaient avec étonnement et un peu de frayeur. Dans un sursaut de colère, il frappa son casier du poing, de toutes ses forces, trois fois. Un bruit d’os qui se brise accompagna le grincement du métal qui se tordait sous les impacts.

— Putain de merde ! s’écria Harry en se tenant la main.

Au même moment, Jack sortit de son bureau. Et William se dirigea vers Harry, posant une main sur son épaule.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda l’entraîneur.

Il observa la scène, Harry recroquevillé sur sa main droite et William à ses côtés, semblant lui parler à voix basse, les autres joueurs avec un air effaré.

— Un léger différend entre Harry et moi, répondit Sara, la tête basse.

— C’était une question rhétorique, Sara. Il était difficile de ne pas entendre les hurlements depuis le bureau. Harry, tu t’es fait mal ?

— J’ai cogné le casier, je pense que ma main est cassée, répondit Harry, le visage déformé par la douleur.

— Bien. Tu vas aller directement à Sainte Mangouste, William t’y accompagne. Vous autres, si vous êtes prêts, on va commencer l’entraînement. Harry et William, vous êtes tous les deux dispensés pour aujourd’hui. Dernière chose, si l’un d’entre vous a de nouveau une attitude irrespectueuse envers la vie privée de Harry, il aura affaire à moi. Et si jamais cette histoire apparaît dans la presse, le ou la responsable est viré de l’équipe, est-ce clair ?

Les membres de l’équipe attrapèrent leur équipement et sortirent rapidement du vestiaire, la tête basse. Des murmures semblaient être échangés sur le favoritisme dont bénéficiait Harry, mais pas assez fort pour que ce dernier soit certain d’avoir bien entendu.

Jack s’approcha de Harry et lui posa la main sur l’épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

— Harry, je me fiche de ce qui se passe entre vous deux. Mais si vous pouviez être plus discrets, si vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache, ça serait pas mal, tu ne crois pas ? Ne revient pas à l’entraînement avant d’être complètement rétabli, et dort un peu, tu en as visiblement besoin. Will me tiendra au courant.

Harry hocha la tête et Jack sortit du vestiaire pour rejoindre le reste des joueurs. Harry s’assit sur un banc, la main droite blottie contre son ventre. Ses pensées étaient encore incohérentes, mais il avait senti sa magie s’apaiser. Il sentit qu’on lui déposait un tissu sur les épaules. Il baissa la tête pour constater que William l’avait vêtu de sa propre cape de sorcier. Il passa devant Harry pour la boutonner à sa place.

— Je ne voulais pas que tu te balades à Sainte Mangouste à moitié déshabillé, tu risquais d’avoir froid. Allez on y va, prend mon bras.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago ressortait du petit bureau, où il avait rencontré le médicomage en chef, avec un sentiment de satisfaction intense. Sa visite de la veille, pour accompagner Harry, lui avait donné une occasion de nouer de nouvelles relations professionnelles. En quittant la chambre de Hermione Granger, il avait croisé le médicomage de la jeune femme qui venait vérifier que tout allait bien. Ils avaient discuté quelques instants et le guérisseur avait été intéressé par les compétences de potionniste de Drago. En effet, nombre de ses patients se fournissaient en potions directement à l’hôpital, même après leur séjour, mais cela n’était pas très pratique pour un traitement au long court. Or il ne savait jamais vers quel endroit les rediriger, ne connaissant pas de sorcier ayant les compétences pour préparer sur mesure des potions médicales. Ils avaient décidé que Drago devait rencontrer le médicomage en chef pour discuter de partenariat professionnel.

Drago était donc ravi, l’entrevue s’était déroulée à merveille, et il était persuadé que certains guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste feraient appel à lui à l’avenir. Le jeune médicomage de Granger lui avait même glissé qu’il était bien pratique que la boutique de Drago se trouve si près du domicile de la jeune femme.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigeait vers l’aire de transplanage de l’accueil de l’hôpital quand il vit Harry. Celui-ci sortait de la zone de transport, le visage crispé de douleur. Drago nota qu’il était vêtu curieusement, une lourde cape d’hiver boutonnée à moitié laissant apercevoir la peau nue de son ventre. Il était accompagné par un jeune homme blond assez costaud qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, habillé de pied en cap pour un match de Quidditch. La vision de cet homme soutenant Harry l’énerva.

— Potter ! Qu’est-ce qui t’est encore arrivé ? l’apostropha-t-il en se portant à sa hauteur.

— Un accident à l’entraînement ce matin. Je pense avoir la main cassée.

— Ça me rappelle des souvenirs… dit Drago en se remémorant leur dernière année à Poudlard.

— À moi aussi, répondit Harry. Au fait, que fais-tu là ?

— Je suis venu pour le travail. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Non, je te remercie, je ne suis pas tout seul, comme tu vois.

Drago regarda de nouveau l’accompagnateur de Harry. Il lui semblait qu’il l’avait déjà croisé quelque part. À tous les coups, c’était ce nouveau membre de l’équipe des Canons. Il avait dû voir sa photo dans la Gazette quand il avait été recruté. Plutôt pas mal dans son genre, mais beaucoup trop blond. De toute façon, à côté de Harry il ne tenait pas la comparaison.

— C’est ce que je constate. Drago Malefoy, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à William, le visage fermé, impassible.

— William Grant, je suis batteur dans l’équipe des Canons, répondit William de façon plus chaleureuse.

Drago se fit un plaisir de serrer un peu fort, rien que pour le voir réprimer une grimace. 

— Je vais y aller, puisque tu es entre de si bonnes mains. Hiboutes moi si tu as besoin d’une potion. On se voit dimanche ? demanda Drago chaleureusement à Harry, ignorant l’autre homme.

— Oui, on se voit dimanche. Merci Malefoy.

Drago fit un signe de tête à William, posa sa main un instant sur l’épaule de Harry, et se dirigea vers l’aire de transplanage. Il tendit l’oreille alors qu’il s’éloignait, espérant capter un échange entre les deux hommes.

— C’est un ami à toi ? demanda William à Harry.

— Oui, c’est un ami.

— Il a pas l’air commode, dis donc.

— C’est parce que tu ne le connais pas, c’est tout, répondit simplement Harry.

Puis Drago fut trop éloigné pour entendre la suite de la discussion. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir continuer à les écouter. Il pensa un instant à se jeter un sort de désillusion pour les suivre discrètement, mais revint rapidement à la raison. Cette idée était complètement idiote et ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait autre chose à faire que de s’occuper de Potter à l’instant. Son obsession allait finir par lui jouer des tours. Il était pourtant enchanté du peu qu’il avait perçu, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine quand Harry avait répondu qu’il était son ami. Seulement un mois après le premier dîner à Paris, en quelques semaines, il était devenu plus proche de l’ancien Gryffondor qu’il ne l’aurait jamais imaginé. Un espoir un peu fou le taraudait, pourrait-il réussir à se rapprocher encore plus de lui ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine :)


	12. Chocs et électrochocs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous vous voudrez excuser mon absence le week-end dernier, je n'ai pas du tout pu trouver le temps de publier le chapitre promis. Du coup, ça sera deux chapitres aujourd'hui :)  
> Douzième chapitre. Nous restons encore un peu au temps présent avec Harry, Drago et leurs amis. Un évènement clé (probablement pas celui que vous espérez, mais on y est presque ^^) a lieu dans ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres.

**Chapitre 12 — Chocs et électrochocs**

 

La Gazette des sorciers avait bien entendu écrit un article sur Harry. L’article ne faisait même pas la une, peut-être les journalistes finissaient-ils par se lasser… Il se résolut tout de même à le lire attentivement, au cas où. Il ne le faisait que rarement, mais cette fois-ci il préférait vérifier que sa vie privée n’était pas au premier plan. Heureusement, ce n’était qu’un ramassis de stupidités à son sujet, comme d’habitude.

 

**_HARRY POTTER VU DEUX FOIS À SAINTE MANGOUSTE !_ **

_Notre Héros national, Harry Potter, a été vu deux fois à l’hôpital Sainte Mangouste ces derniers jours. Des témoins nous ont rapporté l’avoir aperçu dimanche, rendant visite à Hermione Granger, bien connue également de tous comme étant la meilleure amie, et probablement ancienne conquête, de Celui-qui-a-survécu. Nous ne disposons pas d’information sur le motif de cette hospitalisation. Nous pouvons cependant vous affirmer que Harry Potter était bien curieusement accompagné. Celui-ci s’est rendu au chevet de son amie avec Drago Malefoy, que l’on ne présente plus ! Le fils du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy semblait très proche de notre Héros. Nous vous rappelons que c’est la deuxième fois qu’ils sont vus ensemble en public, la première datant de plusieurs semaines dans un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Que se passe-t-il donc entre ces deux anciens ennemis ? Le fils Malefoy a-t-il ensorcelé Harry Potter pour préparer un mauvais coup ? Ou bien s’agit-il d’autre chose ? Nous enquêtons à ce sujet et nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir au courant !_

_Revenons-en à Harry Potter, admis, dès le lendemain, pour blessure, à Sainte Mangouste ! D’après les informations que nous avons pu récupérer, il s’est blessé à la main lors de son entraînement de Quidditch. Il était par ailleurs accompagné par l’un de ses coéquipiers, le jeune William Grant, recruté récemment par l’équipe en tant que batteur !_

_Nous tenons à vous rassurer sur le fait que cette blessure n’empêchera pas notre attrapeur préféré à participer au prochain match prévu très bientôt, opposant les Canons de Chudley aux Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel. C’est le troisième de la saison pour l’équipe des Canons, espérons qu’ils soient aussi chanceux que pour leurs deux premiers !_

              

Le retour aux entraînements avait été un peu étrange pour Harry. Les premiers jours, après l’incident, une partie des membres de l’équipe eut une attitude inhabituelle. Sara et Bartholomius, en particulier, regardaient Harry avec crainte et une pointe de jalousie. Ils avaient eu droit à une démonstration involontaire de la capacité magique de Harry Potter, et cela ne laissait pas indifférent. Harry avait conservé une attitude identique à ses habitudes, y compris avec William. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de le retrouver régulièrement pour des activités plus intimes, mais rien ne l’obligeait à se comporter en public comme s’ils étaient ensemble. Puisqu’ils ne l’étaient pas.

Après le week-end, l’ambiance redevint plus légère pendant les entraînements, et Jack leur demanda encore plus d’efforts en vue du match prévu pour le dernier samedi de novembre. Ils entamaient la dernière semaine avant la rencontre contre Les Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel, ils devaient absolument être au point. Tous les défauts relevés lors du match précédent devaient être résolus. Leur entraîneur les poussait dans leurs retranchements, essayant par tous les moyens de les motiver, malgré le temps exécrable.

Pourtant, ce mercredi, Harry avait dû mal à être concentré. Il pensait sans arrêt à Hermione, qui était sortie de l’hôpital samedi, après y être restée la semaine entière. Et au dîner de dimanche avec Drago, qui pour une fois s’était déroulé chez le jeune homme blond, en compagnie de Théodore, Ron et Hermione. Au départ, et malgré la promesse faite à Sainte Mangouste, Harry avait voulu annuler le dîner avec lui, à cause de Hermione. Il voulait passer du temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis, mais Malefoy en avait décidé autrement. Harry n’avait pas compris pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour que Harry vienne dîner chez lui avec eux. C’était très gentil de sa part, mais c’était curieux. La soirée avait été finalement excellente, et contre toute attente personne n’avait eu de paroles malheureuses. Hermione et Drago s’entendaient bien depuis la dernière année à Poudlard, et Ron s’était fait à la situation. Théodore, fidèle à lui-même, avait été discret, mais plein d’esprit.

À peine l’entraînement terminé, prenant juste le temps de fumer une cigarette, Harry transplana devant la petite maison de ville de Ron et Hermione. Son meilleur ami avait repris le travail ce matin, après deux jours de congé, et Harry avait promis de passer l’après-midi à tenir compagnie à Hermione. Tout le monde se sentait très concerné par la situation de la jeune femme, sachant qu’elle devait encore limiter ses déplacements. Il sonna à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse.

— Hermione, c’est moi ! cria-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

— Je suis au salon, lui répondit-elle.

Harry se débarrassa de ses affaires et la rejoignit. Il lui proposa de faire à déjeuner, pour qu’elle ne se fatigue pas trop. Il se mit aussitôt en cuisine et revint rapidement avec des assiettes dégageant un appétissant fumet.

 

L’après-midi passa rapidement, Hermione se reposa beaucoup, mais dormit peu. Ils eurent tout le loisir de discuter, chose qu’ils n’avaient pas l’occasion de faire souvent en tête à tête. Comme toujours, son amie s’inquiétait de la situation de Harry.

— Tu sais Harry, quand je te vois, j’ai l’impression que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es toujours si triste, et tu as l’air si fatigué. Et tu continues à fumer, tu sais que ça m’énerve.

— Je ne dors pas assez et je fais toujours des cauchemars. Mais sinon je vais bien, ne t’inquiète pas. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas que je fume, mais ça ne regarde que moi, Hermione.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas des potions de Sommeil sans rêves ? Malefoy en a plein sa boutique, tu devrais peut-être y passer à l’occasion. Ça t’aiderait à te reposer.

— Je n’aime pas être dépendant de potions, Hermione. Je ne peux pas en prendre tous les soirs tout de même. Ça ne résoudra pas le problème, ça ne fait que le repousser. D’ailleurs, je vais mieux. Cela fait plusieurs semaines où certaines nuits je n’ai pas de mauvais rêves.

— Ah ! C’est une bonne chose si les cauchemars reviennent moins souvent. Je continue à penser que tu devrais voir un psychomage, mais je sais que tu n’es pas convaincu par l’idée. Est-ce que tu as remarqué si les nuits où tu dormais bien avaient un point commun ?

Harry réfléchit. Il savait qu’elle s’inquiétait pour lui et qu’elle essayait de comprendre la situation.

— Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n’ai pas tenu le compte des nuits où j’ai mieux dormi, je me rappelle juste que cela est arrivé ces derniers temps. Un peu comme à l’époque où ça allait bien avec Ginny. Sa présence aidait à me détendre.

— Est-ce que tu as de nouveau quelqu’un dans ta vie qui t’apaise ?

— Hum… Je vois quelqu’un depuis un moment, mais il ne s’agit pas d’une relation sérieuse. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

— Non, merci, je m’en passe très bien, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Est-ce que les nuits où tu dors bien coïncident avec les moments que tu passes avec cette personne ?

— Maintenant que j’y pense, non.

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir à la situation, quelque chose soulageait les tourments de son ami, mais quoi ?

— Alors ce n’est peut-être pas ça. Tu veux me parler de lui, ou elle ?

— Lui. Et franchement, non.

— Est-ce qu’il y a d’autres personnes qui sont arrivées dans ta vie dernièrement, Harry ? Sans que cela ait un rapport avec ta vie sentimentale.

— Non. Tu en vois, toi ? Tu connais tous mes amis, toutes mes connaissances, tous mes coéquipiers, à part notre batteur recruté cet été.

Harry était agacé. Il savait que Hermione voulait l’aider, mais ça ne servait à rien d’essayer de décortiquer sa vie.

— Harry… ne le prend pas mal, je veux juste t’aider. Cela me peine de te voir ainsi.

— Je sais, Hermione.

Il lui prit la main en un geste amical, espérant diminuer les tensions. Il ne devait pas provoquer des émotions trop fortes chez son amie, il en allait de sa santé et de celle du bébé.

— Harry, je crois qu’il y a quelqu’un, arrivé récemment dans ta vie, à qui tu n’as pas pensé. Disons plutôt, revenu dans ta vie. Tu me suis ?

— Malefoy ?

— Lui-même.

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Hermione conservait son air sérieux. Il se calma rapidement, mais ce fou rire l’avait détendu.

— Hermione, tu ne crois quand même pas que la présence de Malefoy à Londres me permet de mieux dormir ? demanda-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage.

— Je ne sais pas Harry, mais je ne vois que lui. Et j’ai remarqué d’autres choses dimanche, quand on a dîné chez lui.

— Quoi ? questionna Harry, un peu alarmé.

Qu’avait donc pu remarquer Hermione lors de ce dîner parfaitement banal ? Excepté le fait que les personnes assises autour de la table se détestaient quelques années auparavant, mais que la soirée s’était admirablement bien passée. Elle avait toujours l’œil partout et faisait souvent des déductions intelligentes de ce qu’elle observait. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il en faisait les frais.

— J’ai remarqué que tu avais l’air heureux, Harry, tout simplement. Et ça n’arrive plus si souvent.

— Évidemment que j’étais heureux, Hermione ! Tu venais de sortir de Sainte Mangouste, en pleine santé, avec ma filleule encore bien au chaud dans ton ventre, dit-il en posant la main sur celui-ci. J’étais soulagé et heureux que tu ailles bien, et entouré de mes amis.

— Y compris Malefoy.

— Tu sais bien qu’on ne se déteste plus depuis la dernière année à Poudlard. Je pensais que ça te faisait plaisir qu’on soit devenus amis ?

— J’en suis contente, Harry. Je ne fais que constater certaines choses, c’est tout. À toi de faire le reste du chemin.

La discussion s’arrêta là, Hermione souhaitant faire une sieste. Harry s’occupa dans la maison du couple, rangeant des objets qui trainaient, et cuisinant d’avance le dîner. Il savait que Ron rentrerait tard, et il voulait rendre service à ses amis. Et Hermione devait absolument se reposer le plus possible, ordre du médicomage, pendant encore quelques jours.

 

Il était en train de jeter sur son plat un sort de conservation quand la sonnette retentit. Il se rendit dans l’entrée en espérant que le bruit n’aurait pas réveillé Hermione. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de tomber face à Drago.

— Bonsoir, Potter, tu es devenu portier pour les Granger-Weasley ? demanda Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— Salut Malefoy. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

— J’apporte les potions de Granger pour la fin de la semaine. Son médicomage m’a chargé de les lui fabriquer à partir de maintenant.

— Harry, qui est-ce ? appela Hermione depuis le salon.

— C’est Malefoy avec tes potions.

— Fais-le entrer !

Harry s’effaça pour laisser entrer le jeune homme blond et esquissa une petite courbette qui les fit tous les deux pouffer de rire.

— Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine… ricana Harry.

Harry guida l’invité jusqu’au salon, où Hermione était toujours allongée sur son canapé, mais bien éveillée. Drago et Harry s’assirent dans des fauteuils, et la discussion reprit naturellement. Sans s’en rendre compte, Harry se retrouva spectateur d’un débat compliqué animant les deux autres. Il avait perdu le fil, ne comprenant plus qu’un mot sur deux, laissa son esprit vagabonder et son regard se perdre dans le vide. Ou plutôt se perdre dans la contemplation du profil de Drago. Merlin, se dit-il, et si Hermione avait raison ? C’était une idée complètement saugrenue, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y penser. Il se demandait si la présence de Malefoy dans sa vie avait un quelconque effet sur lui.

Le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui claque le sortit de sa torpeur. Ron apparut rapidement dans la pièce. Les deux invités de l’après-midi prirent congé et disparurent en transplanant.

 

Harry était de retour chez lui, il était vingt heures et il n’avait rien de prêt. Il sortit de son congélateur une part de ragoût cuisiné récemment par la grand-mère de Teddy et s’attabla, seul et un peu triste. Le bruit de la fourchette contre son assiette résonnait dans la grande cuisine, achevant de lui miner le moral. Il repensait de nouveau à la discussion avec sa meilleure amie. Elle était toujours très perspicace et il se pouvait très bien qu’elle ait raison. De fil en aiguille, il se refit le film de l’après-midi, avec Hermione, puis avec Malefoy. Son arrivée inopinée lui avait fait plaisir, et sa pique à l’ouverture de la porte l’avait amusé. Depuis quand les piques de Malefoy le faisaient-elles rire au lieu de le mettre en pétard ? Ensuite, il avait passé un certain temps à le regarder, il devait bien l’admettre. Il portait, comme souvent, une tenue assez classe, sûrement parce qu’il sortait du boulot, en dessous d’une belle cape d’hiver en laine. Il s’était perdu dans la contemplation de sa chevelure blonde, si lisse, qui semblait si soyeuse. Harry était presque jaloux, lui qui n’arrivait à rien avec ses propres cheveux. Il était bien forcé d’admettre qu’il le trouvait bien fait de sa personne, et ça n’était pas la première fois qu’il s’en faisait la réflexion.

Repenser à ses amis rendait sa solitude encore plus difficile à supporter. Il eut brusquement envie de voir du monde et de sortir. Ce n’était pas tellement raisonnable puisque le réveil sonnerait tôt le lendemain, mais tant pis, il avait l’habitude de ne pas être raisonnable. Il commença par monter une part de ragoût à Kreatur et se rendit dans la pièce réservée à son hibou, Pats. Il hésita quelques instants puis se décida à envoyer un parchemin _« J’ai envie de te voir. Tu es dispo ce soir ? H »_. Il partit se changer et quand il revint la réponse était là _« Je te manque déjà depuis lundi ? Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne peux pas, je reçois mes parents et tu conviendras que ça serait délicat de les mettre dehors pour me faire baiser. Demain après l’entraînement si tu veux. W »._

— Merde ! jura Harry, déçu de voir son plan tomber à l’eau.

Il tourna en rond quelques minutes et se décida. Ce soir, il irait dans un bar moldu. S’il ne buvait pas trop et ne rentrait pas trop tard, ça devrait bien se passer. Il sortit de chez lui et se rendit à pied dans son bar préféré, il y trouverait forcément une compagnie agréable pour quelques heures.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Drago ferma sa boutique le vendredi suivant la visite chez Hermione. Il se tourna vers Théodore, plongé dans la comptabilité de la journée.

— Bientôt terminé ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

— À l’instant ! s’exclama Théodore avec un plaisir évident.

— Je suis désolé de te faire travailler le jour de ton anniversaire, mais le vendredi est toujours assez chargé, comme tu as pu le constater ! ajouta Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte dans le fond de la pièce.

Il fit signe à Théodore de le suivre et se rendit à l’étage.

— Ne t’en fais pas. Je préférais encore être ici plutôt que tout seul chez-moi à me morfondre sur mon quart de siècle… répondit Théodore.

Drago referma la porte de son appartement derrière eux et se rendit directement dans sa cuisine pendant que Théodore s’installait dans le canapé.

— Je peux t’aider ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

— Certainement pas ! répliqua Drago depuis la cuisine. Tu veux boire quoi ?

— Une Bièraubeurre bien fraiche serait parfaite.

Drago revint avec deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et ils trinquèrent à l’anniversaire de Théodore. La discussion s’engagea rapidement en un état des lieux de leurs vies. À vingt-cinq ans, ni l’un ni l’autre n’était parfaitement satisfait, mais ils se rendaient compte de la chance qu’ils avaient. Drago repensa à sa mère, assignée à résidence pour encore de nombreuses années et à son père en prison à vie. Oui, ils avaient eu de la chance de si bien s’en tirer, surtout lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’y avait pas repensé, mais il devait sa situation actuelle à Potter dans un certain sens. Son procès avait été une terreur sans nom, il avait craint d’être emprisonné à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras et des choses qu’il avait dû faire. Il avait quand même tenté d’assassiner Dumbledore à plusieurs reprises et avait blessé d’autres élèves à la place. Mais Harry l’avait tiré de ce mauvais pas en témoignant volontairement pour appuyer la déposition de Drago. Lui seul pouvait en effet affirmer que Drago avait nié le reconnaître au Manoir Malefoy, et qu’il avait fait exprès de dévier les sorts de ces crétins de Crabbe et Goyle dans la Salle sur Demande. Drago ne savait pas comment Harry était au courant qu’il avait tenté de le sauver ce soir-là, mais il remerciait Salazar qu’il s’en soit rendu compte. Ces actions ayant aidé Harry à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Magenmagot avait été clément, d’autant plus que Drago avait farouchement refusé de rejoindre ses parents à la fin de la bataille. La première fois qu’il prenait réellement une décision pour lui, à l’encontre des volontés de son paternel.

— Tu t’es perdu dans tes souvenirs Drago ? demanda Théodore en passant la main devant les yeux de son ami.

— Je repensais au rôle de Potter à mon procès…

— Ah, je me demandais quand Potter arriverait dans la conversation, répondit Théodore en étouffant un petit rire.

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, Théo !

— Je vais me gêner ! Drago, sois sérieux cinq minutes et écoute-moi.

Drago soupira, il détestait quand Théodore se comportait comme s’il savait mieux que lui ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Le pire était qu’il avait souvent raison, et Drago détestait tellement avoir tort. Il refusait d’avoir tort !

— Drago, cela fait des années que je vous observe, toi et les Gryffondor. Déjà, à Poudlard, tu niais l’évidence, mais je peux admettre que tu ne pouvais pas l’accepter. Maintenant, honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu arrives encore à te voiler la face.

— Théo, pour la millième fois au moins, je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter. J’admets sans problème que je suis obsédé par lui, mais il ne s’agit que d’attirance physique, rien de plus. Je suppose que tu te rappelles de Julie, avec qui je suis resté plus d’un an ? Ainsi que de Marie et Jérôme ? Tu penses vraiment que si j’avais été déjà amoureux j’aurais eu des histoires sérieuses avec eux ?

— Je m’en souviens très bien, mais que tu aies eu des histoires plus ou moins longues avec ces personnes ne change rien.

— Bien, alors je t’écoute, grogna Drago, mécontent.

Théodore était maintenant dans son élément. Il allait pouvoir utiliser tout ce qu’il avait observé depuis des années pour prouver à son ami qu’il avait raison au sujet de Potter.

— On en a peu parlé à Poudlard, et la seule chose que tu avais bien voulu admettre à l’époque c’est que Potter t’attirait. Je l’avais de toute façon remarqué depuis bien longtemps, mais également que cela était associé à d’autres choses.

« Par exemple, ta manie de t’occuper les mains pour ne pas penser à lui date de cette époque. Tu as commencé à agir ainsi peu de temps après le match de Quidditch durant lequel tu t’es cassé la main. D’ailleurs, je constate que tu le fais beaucoup moins ces derniers temps. Je suppose que tu as accepté qu’il occupe tes pensées maintenant. Il y a aussi d’autres choses que j’ai remarquées à l’époque, mais je ne vais pas détailler, tu ne serais peut-être pas content que je m’en sois rendu compte, c’est plutôt personnel.

Théodore fit une pause, regardant Drago. Ce dernier avait les lèvres pincées, il n’était pas ravi. Mais Théodore avait décidé de tout tenter pour lui faire entendre raison.

— Donc ça, c’était à Poudlard. Ensuite, tu es parti à Paris, et je n’ai plus jamais entendu son nom dans ta bouche, alors que tu n’avais pas arrêté de toute l’année. Malgré ce que tu veux me faire croire avec Julie, ou les autres, c’est que tu ne l’as pas oublié pour autant.

« Avant, et même après, ces quelques personnes pour lesquelles tu as trouvé un peu d’intérêt, il y a eu des dizaines de personnes avec qui tu n’as passé qu’une nuit. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un comportement très sain, même si je ne te juge pas. Je sais aussi que tu t’es tenu très informé de ce qu’il faisait, par l’intermédiaire des journaux sorciers. Alors que tu détestes profondément la Gazette, tu t’y es abonné dès que tu as quitté le sol britannique.

Nouvelle pause. Les yeux mercure de Drago étaient devenus orageux, et la colère n’était pas loin d’y briller. Il n’aimait vraiment pas du tout ce qu’il entendait. Peu importe, il fallait en terminer.

— Et tu es revenu. Dès le premier jour, tu l’as croisé, et malgré ton apparente nonchalance, j’ai constaté tout de suite la douleur dans tes yeux. Vous êtes devenus amis, par je ne sais quel miracle. Et j’ai vu ton humeur changer en fonction des jours.

« En fin de semaine, tu es toujours un peu sur les nerfs, impatient de le voir. Et pas juste parce que tu as envie de lui, comme tu voudrais bien me le faire croire, mais parce que tu as hâte d’être avec lui, tout simplement. En début de semaine, et particulièrement le lundi, tu es beaucoup plus détendu. Tiens, d’ailleurs, ce soir je te trouve moins énervé que d’habitude, je suis certain que tu l’as croisé cette semaine alors que ce n’était pas prévu.

« Tout ça, tu vois, ce ne sont que des observations et des déductions que j’ai faites au fil du temps. Mais dimanche, au dîner, j’ai vraiment compris. À peine était-il arrivé que ton visage s’est éclairé. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, même si tu gardes ton masque de façade, je te connais assez pour te lire parfaitement. Tu l’as dévoré des yeux tout le temps. C’est un miracle qu’il ne s’en soit pas rendu compte. Je crois que Granger a cependant remarqué certaines choses, comme tu le sais elle est très observatrice. Ton regard était tellement intense…

«  Tu peux me donner toutes les excuses du monde, je sais que tu es amoureux, Drago, et ça fait même presque sept ans, je crois. J’espère simplement que tu vas rapidement t’en rendre compte.

— Tu as terminé ? demanda rageusement Drago.

Théodore hocha la tête.

— La seule chose pour laquelle tu as raison c’est que j’ai en effet croisé Potter mercredi et que ce n’était pas prévu ! Pour tout le reste, tu fabules complètement mon pauvre Théo.

Théodore secoua la tête, désespéré par l’entêtement de son ami. Il avait pourtant tout tenté ce soir, et Drago ne voulait toujours rien entendre. L’effet électrochoc que Théodore attendait n’était pas arrivé. C’était parfaitement exaspérant. Il se doutait bien que la réalité finirait par le frapper, mais si seulement cela pouvait arriver avant que la situation ne le détruise complètement ou que Potter agisse de façon à lui briser le cœur sans le savoir…

— Comme tu veux, Drago. Le temps nous dira qui de nous deux avait raison, je suppose.

La tension entre les deux hommes finit par se dissiper, ils ne voulaient pas se fâcher. Drago se mit en cuisine et ils dînèrent ensuite dans une agréable ambiance, ponctuée de discussions volontairement légères sur tout et n’importe quoi.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le coup d’envoi de la rencontre de Quidditch opposant les Canons de Chudley aux Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel retentit à quatorze heures le lendemain. Drago avait allumé sa radio sorcière pour tenter de suivre le match. Cependant, comme les fois précédentes, il fut débordé et n’eut pas la possibilité d’y être très attentif, malgré l’aide apportée par Théodore.

Le match ne dura pas très longtemps, fort malheureusement pour les Canons de Chudley, l’attrapeuse des Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel attrapa le vif d’or au bout d’une heure de jeu, creusant le score déjà en leur faveur. Drago entendit siffler la fin de la rencontre avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il imaginait déjà Harry déprimé par la défaite de son équipe.

Avant même la fin de la journée, un petit hibou apporta un parchemin _Aux potions ensorcelées_. _« J’espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner, mais je préfère annuler le dîner de demain. Je n’ai envie de voir personne. À bientôt. Harry »_. Le hibou attendit patiemment une réponse, que Drago ne rédigea pas tout de suite. Il avait trop de travail pour avoir les idées claires, et ce mot de Harry l’avait énervé. Il était préférable de ne pas répondre sous le coup de l’émotion. Il donna à manger au hibou et lui demanda d’attendre. Il rédigea finalement une réponse après la fermeture de la boutique et le départ de Théodore. Il essaya de ne pas faire transparaître sa déception intense et resta aussi froid qu’il avait appris à l’être _« Tu es pardonné, nous nous verrons dimanche prochain. Drago »_.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago fit tomber son masque impassible et laissa la souffrance envahir tout son être. Il pleura de frustration et de colère. Mais il n’y avait personne pour le voir, et personne pour le réconforter. Il passa sa soirée à s’enivrer avec un vin hors de prix, écoutant _Chaconne_ de Vitali en boucle, le son monté au maximum, faisant fuir sa pauvre chouette, pour oublier Harry.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Après un dimanche à se lamenter sur son sort, Harry était revenu aux entraînements avec une nouvelle motivation. S’il voulait gagner le prochain match et ne pas perdre leur bonne place dans le classement du tournoi, il devait se reprendre. Après tout, ils avaient remporté les deux premières rencontres, et même si la troisième avait été un échec cuisant, ils pouvaient encore gagner le championnat ou au moins obtenir un meilleur score que l’année précédente.

 

La semaine passa rapidement, entre les entraînements et les après-midi avec Hermione, Harry ne voyait pas le temps s’écouler. La jeune femme avait retrouvé toute sa forme, et malgré la fatigue de la grossesse, elle avait repris des occupations. Malgré tout, Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, pour la distraire, elle avait tendance à rapidement s’ennuyer puisqu’elle ne pouvait pas retourner au travail.

 

Ce samedi 3 décembre, Harry s’était levé de bonne humeur, il avait prévu de passer la journée entière avec Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient parlé de commencer à faire du shopping pour Noël, et il n’était pas trop tôt pour s’y mettre.

Il monta un plateau à Kreatur, le posa sur la commode, comme toujours, et ouvrit les rideaux de la pièce pour y faire entrer de la lumière. Il se retourna vers le petit être, inquiet de ne pas l’entendre rouspéter comme il le faisait en général le matin. Kreatur était immobile, trop immobile. Harry se rendit compte qu’il ne respirait plus. Le vieil elfe de maison était paisiblement passé de vie à trépas dans son sommeil. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, la douleur l’envahissant. Il tomba à genoux au pied du lit, des sanglots le secouant. Il pleura longtemps, incapable de s’arrêter, incapable de bouger. Il se sentait particulièrement coupable, se reprochant de ne pas s’être suffisamment occupé de lui alors qu’il était malade. Une mort de plus sur sa conscience, un nouvel être qui le quittait. Il se sentait si seul et si abandonné.

Après une heure à rester prostré, Harry se rappela que Ron et Hermione devaient l’attendre. Il se releva et utilisa la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre chez eux. Il n’aimait pas ce moyen de transport, qu’il trouvait salissant et inconfortable, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de transplaner.

Il apparut dans un nuage de cendres au beau milieu du salon de ses amis. Ils étaient là tous les deux et furent surpris de le voir arriver ainsi.

— Harry, on commençait à s’inquiéter de ne pas te voir arriver, fit remarquer Hermione.

— Par Merlin, Harry, qu’est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ron en notant ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne put que s’affaler dans un fauteuil et se remettre à pleurer. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, perturbés par ce comportement inhabituel. Hermione retrouva rapidement ses esprits et s’installa dans le canapé, le plus près possible de Harry et lui posa la main sur un genou. Ron eut la présence d’esprit d’aller préparer un thé pour tous les trois. Il était évident qu’ils n’allaient pas sortir faire des achats de Noël dans l’immédiat.

Après un certain temps, Harry s’apaisa, se moucha bruyamment dans un mouchoir que lui tendit Hermione, et accepta une tasse de thé.

— C’est… c’est… Kreatur, hoqueta-t-il entre deux sanglots récalcitrants. Il est mort…

— Oh Harry… fut tout ce que pu dire Hermione.

— Désolé vieux, ajouta Ron, debout à côté de son ami, une main sur l’épaule.

Une fois que Harry fut quelque peu réconforté, Ron lui proposa d’aller enterrer Kreatur sur la colline de la Chaumière aux coquillages, près de Dobby. Cela sembla lui redonner un peu d’entrain, et Ron les fit transplaner tous les deux, promettant à Hermione de rentrer le plus vite possible.

Ils revinrent après plusieurs heures et Harry retourna sur le fauteuil, restant prostré, les yeux dans le vide. Ses amis respectèrent son besoin d’être dans son monde, mais aux environs de dix-huit heures trente, Hermione leur rappela qu’elle devait passer _Aux potions ensorcelées_. Son stock de potions pour la semaine l’y attendait. Elle insista pour que Harry les accompagne, refusant que celui-ci reste seul dans un moment où il avait besoin d’être entouré.

 

La clochette de la porte de la boutique carillonna juste avant dix-neuf heures alors que Théodore venait tout juste de partir. Drago vit entrer, avec surprise, dans son échoppe, le trio de Gryffondor au complet, Granger en tête. Avant même de la laisser traverser la courte distance jusqu’au comptoir, il désigna de la main un fauteuil qu’il avait installé près de son jardin d’intérieur.

— Bonsoir à vous tous. Granger, assieds-toi le temps que j’aille chercher tes potions.

Il sortit immédiatement de la pièce pour joindre le geste à la parole et revint les bras chargés d’une petite caisse qu’il posa sur son comptoir. Il releva les yeux et vit Harry, debout près de la porte d’entrée, les vêtements maculés de terre, les yeux bouffis et le regard vide. Cette vision l’horrifia, que lui était-il arrivé ? Il s’approcha de lui à grandes enjambées.

— Potter, que t’est-il arrivé ? Tu as une tête à faire peur !

— Laisse-le, Malefoy ! répliqua Ron en s’avançant vers lui.

— Son elfe de maison, Kreatur, est mort cette nuit, expliqua Hermione en retenant son mari par le coude et en lui lançant un regard noir.

Drago s’arrêta près de Harry, ne sachant pas, pour la première fois de sa vie, comment se comporter avec lui. Il avait une terrible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Ni comment son garde du corps roux allait le prendre. À la place, il se contenta de lui attraper gentiment le bras et de le serrer doucement, le faisant lever les yeux vers lui. Son incroyable regard émeraude était complètement éteint.

— Toutes mes condoléances, Potter. Je suis navré…

— Merci, Malefoy, réussit-il à chuchoter avant de détourner le regard et de nouveau se perdre dans le vide.

Un silence inconfortable s’installa. Puis Drago se rendit compte qu’il était l’heure de fermer et que Hermione était toujours debout.

— Granger, pourquoi es-tu encore debout ? Le médicomage n’a-t-il pas recommandé le plus grand repos possible ?

— Merci de t’en inquiéter, Malefoy, répondit-elle, mais je vais bien. Et j’ai passé la journée assise sur mon canapé, je peux bien rester debout quelques minutes. Où sont mes potions ?

— Elles sont là. Dites, on ne peut quand même pas laisser Potter dans cet état ?

— Il est comme ça depuis des heures, on ne sait plus quoi faire, soupira Ron.

— Je peux lui administrer une potion Anti-Choc, ça devrait le sortir de sa torpeur. Mais c’est souvent assez violent, il est peut-être préférable de lui donner en ma présence, au cas où.

Il observa le couple se consulter du regard, puis aviser Harry, toujours immobile.

— On est d’accord, décida Hermione.

— Bien, montez-le chez moi, je ferme et je vous rejoins avec la potion.

Ron guida alors Harry à l’étage, Hermione passant devant. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, comme s’il n’avait plus la moindre once de volonté propre. La situation était incompréhensible pour Drago. Il s’était bien rendu compte que l’elfe de maison avait une importance particulière pour Harry, puisqu’il prenait soin de lui. Mais que sa mort le laisse dans un tel état d’hébétude le perturbait profondément. Il avait vraiment mal pour lui.

Il rejoignit ses invités du moment à l’étage et administra la potion à Harry. Ce dernier ne réagit pas trop violemment, et retrouva quelque peu ses esprits, mais resta muet. Drago proposa aux trois compères de dîner sur place.

— J’ai cuisiné toute la semaine, j’ai tout un tas de bonnes choses. Et l’on ne peut pas laisser Potter rentrer manger chez lui tout seul dans son état…

— Tu comptais recevoir du monde ? s’enquerra Hermione.

— Non, mais cuisiner me détend, expliqua Drago tout en mettant le couvert.

— Tu as besoin de te détendre ces temps-ci ? Curieux… fit remarquer Hermione à voix basse avant de se détourner et d’aller s’assoir, sans même attendre de réponse.

Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance pesante, Hermione et Drago tentant laborieusement de faire la conversation, et Ron essayant de dérider Harry.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Durant les deux semaines suivantes, aucun d’entre eux n’eut de nouvelles de Harry. Ce dernier avait prévenu l’entraîneur de l’équipe de Quidditch qu’il était malade et que le médicomage lui recommandait du repos. Il annula tout ce qu’il avait prévu avec ses amis, des dîners avec Drago aux courses de Noël avec Hermione. Il ne répondit à aucun des hiboux qu’il reçut, renvoyant systématiquement les animaux les pattes vides, et n’ouvrit la porte à personne. Il bloqua sa cheminée et se renferma sur lui-même.

La douleur lui étreignait en permanence la poitrine, l’empêchant de respirer. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était oublier, tout oublier, pour ne plus penser et ne plus souffrir. Les morts ne lui laissaient pas le moindre répit et il noya son chagrin dans l’alcool et la cigarette, jusqu’à effectivement ne plus savoir ce qu’il faisait ni où il se trouvait ni qui il était. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il lui semblait qu’il pouvait bien disparaître de la surface de la Terre, ça arrangerait tout et tout le monde, lui le premier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> A tout de suite pour le chapitre 13 !


	13. Capitaines et attrapeurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le treizième chapitre, comme promis.  
> On repart à Poudlard pour ce chapitre, j’espère que vous aimez le Quidditch !  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 13 — Capitaines et attrapeurs**

 

Un pâle, mais très brillant soleil hivernal se leva sur le château endormi. Aucun nuage à l’horizon, un temps idéal pour sortir en ce dimanche matin. Le parc de Poudlard ne reçut pourtant pas beaucoup de visiteurs avant une heure avancée. Seuls quelques courageux bravaient le froid intense, parcourant le ciel sur leurs balais en un fouillis presque harmonieux.

Le capitaine, juché sur un Éclair de feu, sa chevelure blonde réfléchissant le soleil, s’égosillait après les autres joueurs.

Il avait totalement abandonné l’idée d’apprendre des techniques à son gardien, en réalité une gardienne, qui éprouvait déjà toutes les peines du monde à rester juchée sur son balai plusieurs heures de rang, elle se fatiguait rapidement. Ellen était gentille, mais avait très peu d’expérience du Quidditch. Elle faisait ce qu’elle pouvait et arrêtait parfois le souaffle par hasard. Drago croisait les doigts pour que ce type de hasard se produise plus régulièrement, mais il n’y croyait plus tellement, ses prières à Salazar, Merlin et autres Morgane, restaient sans réponses.

Les batteurs, Marvin et Daniel, tous les deux en cinquième année, avaient la carrure pour le rôle, mais étaient totalement dé-coordonnés. Drago se demandait si leur cerveau était connecté à leurs mains. Ils frappaient les cognards n’importe comment, sans vraiment réussir à diriger leurs trajectoires. Heureusement, et c’était bien leur seule qualité, ils frappaient fort. Tellement fort qu’il était préférable de se tenir éloigné si l’on ne voulait pas se prendre un malencontreux revers de batte dans la figure.

Ce matin-là, le capitaine tentait d’apprendre à ses poursuiveurs une figure classique, l’attaque en faucon. Ils devaient voler en V, vers les buts, dans le but d’intimider les joueurs adverses. Drago s’était esclaffé tout seul dans la Salle Commune, en préparant la séance d’entraînement, en imaginant ses joueurs face aux Gryffondor. Ces derniers ne risquaient pas le moins du monde d’être intimidés par leur pathétique tentative d’attaque en faucon. Cependant, c’était une formation assez simple, et après avoir essayé tout un tas d’autres tactiques, Drago s’était résolu à miser sur la facilité efficace. Il avait rapidement déchanté. Théodore, plutôt à l’aise, à la tête du triangle, ouvrait la voie aux deux autres poursuiveurs, Emily et Olivia. Les deux filles volaient bien, mais n’arrivaient pas à se lancer la balle sans sortir de la formation et visaient vraiment mal. De plus, Emily lui tirait toujours la tronche et ne l’écoutait qu’à moitié.

Après de nombreux essais infructueux, dus à un nombre incalculable d’erreurs et d’une bonne part de mauvaise volonté, Drago siffla.

— Mais qu’est-ce que vous foutez toutes les deux ? C’est Théodore qu’il faut suivre, pas les oiseaux qui vous passent sous le nez ! On recommence. Je vous lance le souaffle, Olivia, tu le récupères et vous vous lancez en formation vers les buts. Nous allons essayer de vous contrer. Olivia, tu envoies à Emily ou Théodore, en fonction de la configuration. Vous faites quelques passes. Théo, dès que tu as la balle, tu fonces vers les anneaux, et toutes les deux vous le talonnez de près pour nous repousser. Attention, quand vous arrivez dans la surface des buts, vous décollez en chandelle en laissant Théo tenter de marquer, c’est clair ?  

— Drago, pourquoi est-ce si important de ne pas rester avec Théo dans la surface des buts ? demanda Olivia.

Drago eut l’envie soudaine de lui arracher les yeux. Il avait dû expliquer cette règle au moins cent fois depuis le début de leurs entraînements. Il respira calmement, les yeux fermés, pendant une minute environ, pour refouler cette envie de meurtre et relativisa. Olivia était seulement en deuxième année et n’avait jamais joué au Quidditch auparavant, elle était de sang mêlé et n’avait pas eu le droit de participer au cours d’initiation de vol sur balai l’année précédente. Par ailleurs, malgré une surprenante aisance dans les airs, elle avait vraiment un cerveau ralenti, à tel point qu’il avait l’impression de faire face de nouveau à Crabbe ou Goyle.

— Je vais vous réexpliquer une nouvelle fois. Il est interdit qu’un poursuiveur sans le souaffle soit dans la surface des buts au moment où l’on marque, sinon l’essai est annulé. Non seulement on ne peut pas se permettre de faire annuler des points, parce que ça sera déjà compliqué de marquer, mais en plus l’arbitre peut décider d’autoriser un penalty pour faute. Et vu la capacité d’Ellen, ça serait bien qu’on évite les penalties contre nous, elle ne pourra jamais en arrêter un. Désolé, Ellen.

Ellen secoua la tête, elle savait qu’elle était mauvaise, elle n’en voulait pas à son capitaine. Drago se plaça au centre du terrain, siffla et lança la balle en l’air. Olivia la récupéra et les trois poursuiveurs se mirent en formation. Le capitaine et les batteurs tentèrent de les intimider, le souaffle vola dans les airs, manquant d’assommer Drago, mais Théodore finit malgré tout par la récupérer après plusieurs échanges aléatoires. Suivant les instructions, il fila vers les buts, évitant facilement Marvin et Daniel et marqua sans difficulté, Ellen ayant mal évalué l’attaque. Drago siffla de nouveau.

— On va dire que c’est bon, ce n’était pas si mal cette fois. Ellen, par contre, c’est toujours aussi nul. On recommence.

La matinée se déroula sur ce modèle, les deux heures d’entraînements s’écoulant rapidement. Les estomacs finirent par rappeler à leurs propriétaires que le déjeuner ne tarderait pas à être servi. Drago siffla la fin de la session et mit pied à terre.

— La séance a fini par être utile. Je pense que la formation en faucon vous convient bien. Nous n’avons plus que deux entraînements avant le match alors on ne va bosser que là-dessus. Je vais ranger, vous pouvez partir.

Les jeunes gens quittèrent le terrain de Quidditch et retournèrent au chaud. Théodore resta auprès de son ami et l’aida à ranger le matériel. Ils réunirent les deux battes et le souaffle et se rendirent dans l’appentis construit près de l’échafaudage « bleu » pour déposer leur fardeau. Les échafaudages étaient peints de différentes couleurs, pour rappeler les maisons, et celui-là était bleu comme Serdaigle. Théodore ne trouva pas nécessaire de discuter, il savait que Drago était épuisé par sa trop courte nuit et l’intense entraînement qu’il leur avait imposé. Drago profita du silence bienvenu et ils reprirent le chemin du château.

 

Ils n’avaient pas remarqué une silhouette immobile près du lac, non loin de là. Sa chevelure noire en désordre était fouettée par le vent glacial, lui donnant un air encore plus décoiffé. Il était sorti s’aérer l’esprit, seul pour une fois, et ses pas l’avaient mené près du terrain de Quidditch. Il n’était pas venu dans l’idée d’espionner l’équipe adverse, mais il n’avait pas non plus détourné le regard. Les silhouettes vertes avaient capturé son attention et il avait essayé de deviner ce que Malefoy tentait de leur apprendre. Il reconnut rapidement l’attaque en faucon et se sentit triste pour lui. Le pauvre Serpentard se retrouvait contraint d’apprendre à son équipe une formation plus que simple, même si elle s’avérait souvent efficace quand bien exécutée. Il avait presque pitié pour l’équipe des vert et argent, ils seraient faciles à battre, presque aucun défi à relever, excepté la poursuite du vif d’or. Harry espéra qu’au moins ce défi-là serait à la hauteur de son talent. Dans le fond, il n’en doutait pas vraiment, Malefoy était un bon adversaire.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

La deuxième semaine de décembre apporta les premières neiges de la saison. L’approche des vacances de Noël provoquait un sentiment d’euphorie chez les élèves. Et le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard qui devait avoir lieu le 12 décembre n’arrangeait pas les choses.

 

Le matin du match, Harry se réveilla en pleine forme. Une fois n’est pas coutume, il avait quémandé à l’infirmerie une potion de Sommeil sans rêves. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour battre l’équipe de Serpentard, même s’il se doutait que ça ne serait sûrement qu’une formalité. Il les avait observés pendant les entraînements du samedi matin, quand ils partageaient le terrain. Malefoy avait apparemment donné le maximum, mais son gardien n’était pas bon, ses batteurs un peu trop lents, et il n’avait qu’un seul poursuiveur valable. L’unique difficulté de cette rencontre ça serait d’attraper le vif d’or avant lui.

 

Il donna ses dernières recommandations à son équipe avant d’entrer sur le terrain.

— N’oubliez pas, je veux que vous soyez tous irréprochables. Pas de fautes volontaires sur les adversaires. Nous avons de suffisamment bons batteurs pour les battre à la loyale. Notre victoire n’en sera que plus belle !

L’équipe s’avança sur le terrain en file indienne, rejoignant les Serpentard qui venaient juste d’arriver. Harry, en dernier, à la place de l’attrapeur, leva les yeux en entrant dans l’enceinte du stade. Les couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor illuminaient le public, sur les échaudages et les balais. Les couleurs vert et argent des Serpentard se voyaient bien peu, reléguées dans un coin des gradins.

— Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, demanda Madame Bibine.

Harry et Drago s’avancèrent l’un vers l’autre et se serrèrent la main, sans animosité.

— Décidément, ça va devenir une habitude entre nous, plaisanta Harry. Bonne chance Malefoy.

— Bonne chance, Potter, que les meilleurs gagnent !

Puis ils enfourchèrent tous leurs balais et décollèrent dans le froid piquant. La neige recouvrait le sol, mais le temps était très clair et un pâle soleil d’hiver brillait.

 

Harry se plaça directement au-dessus des autres et attendit. Madame Bibine siffla rapidement le début du match. Harry regarda quelques instants comment se déroulait la rencontre, tout en écoutant les commentaires d’un garçon nommé Mark. Apparemment, son équipe n’avait pas traîné pour commencer à marquer des points. Il reporta son attention sur la recherche du vif d’or. Il s’aperçut que Drago s’était élevé à la même hauteur que lui, guettant également un éclair doré. Harry savait que c’était sa tactique préférée, le surveiller en même temps qu’il recherchait le vif.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne voyait rien qui y ressemblait. Il sentait ses membres s’engourdir d’être presque immobile dans le froid. Pendant ce temps, l’équipe de Serpentard se faisait massacrer, le score était déjà de 70 à 10. Harry vit que Drago tentait de ne pas être déconcentré par les hurlements de joie poussés par le public chaque fois que son gardien laissait passer le souaffle. Il semblait désespéré et scrutait le terrain. Harry savait que la seule façon pour les Serpentard de gagner était que leur attrapeur saisisse le vif avant que le score dépasse les 150 points en faveur de Gryffondor. Il était hors de question de laisser Malefoy attraper cette balle ! Il redoubla d’attention.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Harry le vit partir comme une fusée vers l’autre côté du stade. Il le suivit aussitôt, cherchant des yeux la petite balle. Il la vit briller près de l’un des échafaudages servant de gradins. Le cœur battant, il accéléra, malgré le vent glacial lui giflant le visage, pour tenter de rejoindre son adversaire, mais le vif changea de direction et partit vers le haut. Harry vira de bord aussitôt, il avait de la chance, cette modification de trajectoire l’avantageait. Drago le rattrapait cependant, et il le vit rapidement presque à son niveau, deux mètres à côté de lui. Il se focalisa sur le vif, qui s’élevait toujours plus haut et changeait de direction abruptement. Ils volaient maintenant très au-dessus des autres joueurs.

Tout à coup, il sentit un brusque déplacement d’air et un sifflement retentit près de son oreille gauche. Un cognard venait de le frôler, un peu plus et il se le prenait en pleine figure ! Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser sa chance que la balle termina sa course dans le balai de Drago, juste au niveau de ses mains. Le balai explosa et le Serpentard chuta aussitôt vers le sol en hurlant comme un dément.

Harry n’hésita pas et délaissa sa poursuite du vif pour piquer vers l’attrapeur qui tombait inexorablement. Une chute de cette hauteur le tuerait, sans aucun doute, et Harry ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser mourir. Il avait déjà refusé de le faire quand ils se détestaient. Il accéléra et atteignit le niveau du Serpentard. Il avait arrêté de hurler, mais à la façon de le voir plaquer son bras gauche contre lui et la grimace de douleur qu’il affichait, il devait s’être brisé la main ou le bras. Harry tendit la main droite, l’attrapa par la taille, et tenta de maintenir le cap en ralentissant leur chute. Il le fit basculer derrière lui et le sentit se coller à son dos lui tandis qu’un bras l’entourait aussitôt, s’agrippant à sa tenue qui l’étrangla à moitié. Difficile de lui en tenir rigueur, car tout en rejoignant la terre ferme à vitesse plus réduite, Harry l’entendait gémir de douleur et sentait des larmes mouiller son cou. Quand il arriva près du sol, Madame Bibine siffla un temps mort.

Harry se posa le plus délicatement possible et lâcha son balai, Drago se détachant de lui au même moment. Harry se retourna aussitôt vers son adversaire pour le rattraper alors qu’il manquait de s’évanouir. Il l’allongea au sol, prenant garde à ne pas toucher son bras blessé et installa sa tête sur ses genoux. Madame Bibine arriva, suivie des membres des deux équipes.

— Que s’est-il passé là-haut ? demanda-t-elle, très inquiète.

— Un cognard m’a frôlé et a fait exploser le balai de Malefoy. Il a l’air d’avoir quelque chose de cassé.

— Par Merlin, heureusement que vous avez pu le rattraper, Monsieur Potter !

Elle s’accroupit près d’eux pour vérifier l’état de Drago. Celui-ci retrouvait ses esprits, et il était de méchante humeur.

— Si je tiens celui qui nous a envoyé ce cognard, il va souffrir le martyre, grogna-t-il, serrant les dents sous la douleur.

Les membres des deux équipes les entouraient, et ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, se demandant qui avait envoyé un cognard si haut. Entre temps, la directrice était arrivée, accompagnée de l’infirmière, Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière ausculta directement Drago en lançant un sort de diagnostic.

— Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy, en tant que capitaines des équipes, vous devez décider si vous continuez ou non ce match, déclara pendant ce temps Madame Bibine.

— Il est hors de question que ce garçon remonte sur un balai aujourd’hui ! répliqua Madame Pomfresh d’un ton sans appel, désignant Drago du menton.

Drago ferma les yeux, le temps d’assimiler ce que cela voulait dire pour lui. Une humiliation supplémentaire et une nouvelle défaite. Impossible de gagner le tournoi cette année…

— On déclare forfait. Si je ne peux plus jouer, nous n’avons de toute façon aucune chance de gagner, dit-il d’une voix lasse. Désolé Potter, je sais qu’une victoire par forfait n’est pas aussi belle que celle que tu aurais voulue en attrapant le vif d’or.

— Très bien, répondit Madame Bibine. Avec un score de 140 à 30, je déclare donc les Gryffondor vainqueurs du match !

La foule, qui était restée relativement silencieuse tout le temps où les équipes étaient au sol, éclata de joie à cette annonce. Pendant ce temps, l’infirmière avait invoqué un brancard volant et y avait installé le blessé. Elle l’emmena aussitôt pour le soigner, son équipe dans son sillage.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago avait passé le reste de journée à l’infirmerie. Théodore était resté à son chevet et avait été mis dehors par Madame Pomfresh à l’heure du dîner. Elle voulait que son patient se repose, et le défilé dans l’infirmerie avait contrarié cela.

 

Cela avait commencé par l’ensemble des membres de l’équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Ils avaient suivi leur capitaine et patienté devant la porte, le temps qu’elle soigne Drago. Puis ils avaient envahi les lieux, se confondant en excuses pour leur piètre performance lors du match. Drago avait ainsi appris que le cognard qui l’avait percuté avait été envoyé par erreur par l’un de ses propres batteurs. Il avait serré le poing de sa main droite, l’autre étant immobilisée, et avait jeté un regard haineux au garçon.

— Marvin, tu n’es qu’un crétin ! Si je pouvais te remplacer, tu serais viré de l’équipe !

Il avait rapidement renvoyé les joueurs dans la Salle Commune, ne souhaitant plus avoir sous les yeux les incapables qui lui servaient de coéquipiers. Seul Théodore était resté, silencieux, comme à son habitude. Drago ressentait une profonde gratitude pour le jeune homme si discret.

— Théo… merci d’avoir tenté de sauvegarder notre honneur. Je sais que c’est toi qui as marqué les trois buts de Serpentard.

— J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu, mais je ne suis pas tellement bon. Les Gryffondor sont très forts et leurs poursuiveuses sont de vraies harpies, répondit-il avec un petit rire, tentant de détendre l’atmosphère.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Drago. Puis il soupira en reposant sa tête contre l’oreiller.

— On parie que c’est encore Gryffondor qui gagnera le tournoi ? demanda-t-il à Théodore, désespéré.

— Sans le moindre doute, Drago, répondit-il en lui tapotant doucement la main.

 

Dans l’après-midi, le défilé avait continué, Madame Pomfresh exhortant, sans succès, les élèves à ne pas rester trop longtemps, à ne pas faire trop de bruit, à ne surtout pas fatiguer son patient. La presque totalité des étudiants de Serpentard avait rendu visite à Drago, qui le plaignant, qui le remerciant d’avoir presque réussi à attraper le vif d’or, qui louant ses prouesses au Quidditch, tout un tas d’idioties dont Drago n’avait cure.

La visite la plus surprenante fut celle de Hermione Granger et de l’équipe adverse. Ils étaient entrés dans l’infirmerie, avaient vérifié qu’il était encore vivant, et certains étaient aussitôt repartis. Drago était presque sûr qu’ils étaient déçus de le voir à peu près en forme.

Cependant, Harry s’était approché de son lit avec Hermione. Drago remarqua que leurs sangsues respectives étaient restées près de l’entrée. Granger semblait inquiète et Potter avait les traits tirés, ce n’était quand même pas à cause de lui ?

— Comment vas-tu, Malefoy ? demanda Hermione en arrivant près de lui.

— J’ai la main gauche complètement bousillée par ce foutu cognard. Mais d’après Pomfresh ça va se ressouder rapidement. Et comme elle m’a fait boire des tas de potions infectes, je n’ai plus mal.

Harry sourit. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu’être soigné à l’infirmerie était synonyme de potions imbuvables, bien que très efficaces.

— Malefoy, je suis navré qu’on n’ait pas pu finir ce duel pour le vif d’or, ajouta-t-il. Il était honnêtement impossible de deviner qui de nous deux allait l’attraper.

— Depuis quand es-tu si humble concernant le Quidditch, Potter ? Tu es meilleur et tu le sais ! Arrête de jouer au gentil petit Gryffondor pour te faire mousser ! répondit Drago avec humeur.

— Mais c’est quoi ton problème, Malefoy ? Pourquoi t’es aussi désagréable tout à coup ? J’avais pourtant l’impression, ces derniers temps, que tu avais changé ! répliqua Harry, en colère.

Hermione posa la main sur l’épaule de Harry, l’invitant à se calmer.

— Harry, inutile de s’énerver. Je pense que Drago s’est laissé un peu emporter par son ego, n’est-ce pas ? dit-elle en fixant Drago du regard.

Drago lui rendit son regard et marmonna de vagues excuses à peine audibles, sans pour autant baisser les yeux. Il avait déjà été suffisamment humilié comme ça, il n’était pas question de s’avilir devant les Gryffondor. Cela sembla pourtant les satisfaire, et ils prirent rapidement congé.

Théodore était toujours là. Il avait observé l’échange, personne ne l’avait remarqué. C’était un atout majeur, parfois, de passer complètement inaperçu. En tout cas, il avait constaté qu’au départ de Harry et ses amis, Drago l’avait suivi des yeux. Et son regard était loin d’être aussi inamical qu’il l’aurait été seulement un an plus tôt. Ensuite, Madame Pomfresh l’avait jeté dehors, prétextant que Drago devait dormir.

 

Le lendemain matin, elle autorisa son patient à sortir de l’infirmerie, la main bandée, avec obligation de venir prendre ses potions tous les soirs pendant une semaine. Et interdiction formelle de remonter sur un balai avant janvier.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

La semaine jusqu’aux vacances de Noël fut plus que calme. Les duels avaient effectivement totalement oblitéré les violents affrontements dans les couloirs. La directrice avait eu une idée adaptée à la situation et les Préfets étaient les premiers à remercier cette initiative, ils pouvaient enfin souffler.

 

Harry avait rapidement oublié l’accrochage avec le Serpentard, et avait passé une excellente semaine. Il avait passé tout son temps avec Ginny et ses amis, oubliant régulièrement d’écouter en cours et rechignant pour rédiger ses devoirs. Heureusement que Hermione était là pour lui rappeler que les A.S.P.I.C. ne se préparaient pas en regardant les mouches voler ou en pelotant Ginny dans un recoin. Être amoureux lui réussissait, il arrivait même à se projeter dans l’avenir, chose qu’il s’était interdite toute l’année précédente, persuadé qu’il ne s’en tirerait pas. Et il voulait vraiment faire carrière comme Auror, avoir une famille et être heureux, tout simplement.

 

Drago avait passé une très mauvaise semaine, et n’avait pas du tout oublié l’accrochage avec le Gryffondor, il y avait pensé tout le temps. Cela lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer, une espèce de sensation de malaise au creux du ventre. Il était énervé d’avoir encore été celui à sauver par Saint Potter. Il lui en voulait d’avoir malgré tout essayé d’être gentil avec lui à l’infirmerie. Et il était en colère après lui-même d’avoir été aussi… lui-même. L’ancien Drago Malefoy, qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de reléguer au placard. 

 

Théodore avait passé la semaine à s’inquiéter pour son ami qui était resté complètement bloqué sur la défaite des Serpentard et l’altercation avec Harry. Il s’inquiétait de le voir se réveiller fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux, prétextant avoir bien dormi, alors qu’il l’entendait marmonner et gémir dans son sommeil. Théodore n’était pas très sûr que son ami ne fasse pas de cauchemars abominables. C’était ça ou des rêves érotiques, il n’arrivait pas à le déterminer. Il avait profité de sa capacité à passer inaperçu pour observer Drago, qui avait passé la semaine entière à scruter le groupe de Gryffondor avec un drôle de regard.

 

Le samedi 19 décembre marqua le départ en vacances de la grande majorité des élèves. Seuls quelques-uns restèrent au château, parmi lesquels Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. En effet, Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient décidé de passer Noël en Roumanie avec Charlie et Georges. Drago et Théodore étaient également restés, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur scolarité, excepté en quatrième année pour le bal de Noël. Ils n’avaient l’envie ni l’un ni l’autre de se retrouver enfermés dans d’immenses manoirs lugubres, le premier avec sa mère, et l’autre seul.

Le château s’était vidé en quelques heures, laissant les couloirs résonner des pas isolés de Drago, errant comme une âme en peine. Sa main était guérie, mais il sentait tellement seul que son cœur se serrait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine, nous repartirons dans le présent pour un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire ;)


	14. Gueule de bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Chapitre quatorze aujourd’hui. Nous revenons au temps présent avec Harry et Drago. Ce chapitre est long et marque le tout premier vrai tournant dans l’évolution de la relation des deux hommes, certaines vérités vont être dévoilées.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 14 — Gueule de bois**

 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une brusque envie de vomir le sortant du sommeil. Il eut à peine le temps de tituber jusqu’aux toilettes, dont la porte donnait directement dans sa chambre, avant que son estomac ne rende son contenu. Le liquide acide lui brûla l’œsophage et le fit pleurer. Après quelques instants, son estomac arrêta de danser la gigue et Harry se releva péniblement en s’appuyant à la faïence de la cuvette. Il eut la présence d’esprit de refermer l’abattant avant de tirer la chasse d’eau, et fit demi-tour vers sa chambre. Il s’affala sur son lit en espérant que cela calmerait la sensation de roulis ainsi que les douleurs qui lui vrillaient le crâne. C’était peine perdue, autant se lever et aller boire un café.

Il mit ses lunettes et enfila péniblement la robe de chambre qui se trouvait comme d’habitude roulée en boule au pied de son lit. En rejoignant la porte, son regard se posa distraitement sur la chaise située dans un coin de la pièce. Sur celle-ci, ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés. Voilà qui était particulièrement inhabituel. Harry avait deviné sans mal, malgré un cerveau embrumé, qu’il avait dû prendre une bonne cuite, mais il ne s’expliquait pas comment ses habits pouvaient être aussi bien rangés. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il était rentré chez lui ni quel jour c’était. Peut-être que l’excès de boisson avait modifié son comportement de façon à ce qu’il devienne maniaque ? Rien que d’essayer de penser à cette énigme lui donnait envie de mourir tellement sa tête le lançait.

 

Harry s’arrêta pour aller se rafraichir à la salle d’eau de l’étage inférieur à sa chambre. Il se nettoya le visage et se brossa les dents. Le miroir lui renvoyait une image affreuse, il était pâle comme la mort et des cernes noirs soulignaient deux yeux complètement éteints, et il se sentait sale, mais il n’avait pas la force de prendre une douche tout de suite. Le café d’abord, il aviserait ensuite. Il avait tout son temps pour se laver.

Le chemin depuis sa chambre au quatrième étage jusqu’à la cuisine, au sous-sol, fut particulièrement éprouvant, il avait l’impression de sentir le plancher se mouvoir sous ses pieds. Il se tint tout du long à la rambarde ou aux murs, et chuta deux fois, se rattrapant in extremis, manquant de dévaler l’intégralité de l’escalier. Au deuxième étage de la maison, il tenta d’être le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas réveiller Kreatur. Puis il se souvint que l’elfe était mort deux semaines plus tôt, et les larmes brouillèrent son regard. Il s’essuya rageusement les yeux avec sa manche et termina son trajet soutenu par la douleur et la colère.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il entreprit de se préparer un café. Pendant que la machine ronronnait, il chercha dans un de ses placards un verre et des comprimés antalgiques pour soulager ses maux de tête. Il attendit patiemment que la boisson ait terminé de goutter dans la cafetière, assis sur une chaise, le regard vide.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago fut sorti du sommeil en entendant des bruits sourds qui provenaient de l’étage supérieur. Apparemment, son hôte était réveillé, et il devinait que celui-ci tentait courageusement de se déplacer dans la maison. D’après le son, il avait dû chuter sur le palier ou dans un escalier.

Drago pressentait qu’il irait d’abord à la cuisine. Il lui semblait bien se souvenir que le grand Héros Potter était devenu accro au café lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Il attendit que tout bruit ait disparu avant de se lever pour le rejoindre.

 

Il ne s’était pas trompé. Il entra silencieusement dans la cuisine et y trouva Harry qui lui tournait le dos, affalé sur une chaise, le regard figé sur la cafetière. Il pouvait sentir l’odeur du café se répandre doucement dans la pièce.

— Bonjour Potter, bien dormi ?

Harry sursauta tellement fort qu’il tomba de sa chaise. Il se releva avec peine et fixa Drago quelques instants, complètement hébété.

— Malefoy ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous dans ma cuisine ? demanda Harry d’une voix molle qu’il aurait préférée bien plus agressive.

— Je vais te raconter tout ça, mais avant je voudrais que tu prennes cette potion s’il te plait.

Il sortit de sa poche un flacon rempli d’un liquide rose et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre et sans amorcer le moindre mouvement. Drago soupira, exaspéré par la situation. Il s’avança, attrapa le verre posé sur la table et y versa la potion. Il le mit dans sa main et le força à boire. Harry résista.

— Je ne vais pas t’empoisonner, c’est pour la gueule de bois, Potter !

Harry abdiqua et avala la potion en quelques gorgées. Il grimaça et se figea quelques instants. La douleur quitta son corps, le sol arrêta de tanguer et ses pensées devinrent plus nettes. Il était épuisé, mais les effets de la gueule de bois avaient disparu. Malefoy n’avait effectivement pas essayé de l’empoisonner. Ce qui était de toute façon bien improbable étant donné leur nouvelle amitié. Il se rassit et désigna une autre chaise pour son invité.

Drago s’assit souplement et élégamment. Harry le détailla et put constater que le jeune homme portait des vêtements froissés et avait bizarrement coiffé ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon lâche. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Malefoy d’avoir l’air si négligé. Il se rappela qu’il ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il faisait là.

— Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

Drago lui raconta alors les évènements de la veille.

 

_Il était environ dix-huit heures trente quand la porte de la boutique avait carillonné ce samedi 17 décembre. Drago avait immédiatement quitté son laboratoire pour accueillir ses clients. Il s’agissait en réalité d’une cliente._

_— Bonjour, Granger, salua-t-il la jeune femme avec un sourire aimable._

_— Bonjour, Malefoy, je viens chercher mes potions pour la semaine. As-tu bien reçu le hibou du médicomage ? Je l’ai vu hier et il m’a dit qu’il t’enverrait des instructions pour modifier l’une d’elles._

_— Je l’ai reçu, tranquillise-toi, répondit Drago, installe-toi dans le fauteuil pendant que je vais te chercher ça._

_Hermione s’assit lentement sur le confortable fauteuil disposé dans un recoin de l’échoppe. Elle souffla et soupira en reposant son dos contre le fond. Elle savait que Drago l’avait mis exprès pour elle, même s’il s’en défendait et arguait qu’il était là pour les petites vieilles qui venaient lui acheter des remontants. Elle caressa doucement son gros ventre pour calmer le petit être qui s’agitait à l’intérieur. Les coups de pieds commençaient à être vraiment douloureux, elle avait hâte que sa grossesse se termine. Fort heureusement, les contractions qu’elle avait ressenties il y a un mois s’étaient arrêtées grâce aux potions qu’elle avalait quotidiennement. Quelle bénédiction que le talentueux Drago Malefoy soit installé si près de chez elle !_

_Drago revint avec la commande de la jeune femme, un petit carton rempli de fioles qui tintaient en se cognant les unes aux autres._

_— Quand je vois tout ce que tu dois avaler, je remercie Salazar de ne pas pouvoir porter d’enfant, pouffa Drago en posant le carton sur son comptoir._

_Cela fit rire Hermione, qui se leva de son fauteuil et s’avança._

_— Granger ! Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? s’alarma Drago en la voyant se dandiner jusqu’à lui._

_— Mais que crois-tu que je sois en train de faire Malefoy ? Je te paye et je récupère mes potions !_

_— Il est hors de question que je te laisse rentrer seule avec ce carton, c’est bien trop lourd à porter sur une si grande distance, répliqua-t-il fermement._

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis que son médicomage lui avait de nouveau autorisé les déplacements, c’était la même rengaine chaque semaine. Elle préférait les récupérer chez Drago plutôt qu’à Sainte Mangouste, car c’était seulement à quinze minutes de son domicile. Elle devait refaire son stock chaque samedi et Ron ne pouvait pas toujours l’accompagner. Mais le jeune homme blond avait décidé qu’elle ne devait pas porter ses potions elle-même. Il lui apportait le carton chez elle après sa journée de travail, et parfois la raccompagnait si elle venait en fin d’après-midi. Même si cela l’agaçait profondément, elle devait admettre que ces derniers temps elle se sentait incapable de les porter._

_— Je ferme bientôt, je vais te préparer un thé bien chaud pour patienter, et je te raccompagnerais chez toi, décida Drago d’un ton qui n’accepterait aucun refus._

_— D’accord. Mais j’en ai assez que vous me traitiez tous comme une impotente ! répliqua Hermione, râlant pour la forme._

_Vingt minutes et un thé plus tard, Drago et Hermione sortirent de_ Aux potions ensorcelées _et se dirigèrent vers la maison de la jeune femme. Ils discutaient des dernières mesures ministérielles concernant les créatures magiques quand ils aperçurent la silhouette sombre d’un homme titubant au beau milieu de la rue. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et l’éclairage était insuffisant pour le reconnaître de si loin. Il semblait sur le point de chuter et ne tenait debout que par la grâce de Merlin._

_Hermione étouffa un cri avec la paume de sa main, emmitouflée dans un épais gant de laine, quand l’homme tomba au sol et y resta prostré. Accompagnée de Drago, elle se dépêcha de se rapprocher pour venir en aide au pauvre hère. Une fois arrivés à son niveau, ils reconnurent aussitôt Harry. Il était dans un état lamentable et il empestait l’alcool et le tabac froid._

_— Malefoy, on ne peut pas le laisser là. Essayons de l’emmener jusqu’à chez moi._

_— Non, en effet, on ne peut pas le laisser là. Mais si je t’interdis déjà de porter les potions, ce n’est pas pour que tu soutiennes Potter inconscient, répliqua Drago._

_Ils réfléchirent un instant et Hermione se frappa le front du plat de la main en se traitant d’idiote à voix basse._

_— Nous sommes des sorciers, nous n’avons pas besoin de le porter ! Je vais lui lancer un sort de lévitation et l’on va le ramener chez moi._

_Hermione leva sa baguette et prononça silencieusement le sort de lévitation. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire en se rappelant les circonstances d’apprentissage du_ Wingardium leviosa _lors de sa première année._

_— Peux-tu envoyer ton patronus à la maison pour prévenir Ron ? demanda-t-elle à Drago._

_Drago s’exécuta et un gros chat argenté jaillit de sa baguette. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le domicile du couple, où ils installèrent Harry sur le canapé. S’en suivit un long échange sur la façon dont ils allaient ramener Harry chez lui. Hermione devait restreindre ses déplacements en Cheminette ou par transplanage, pour ne pas perturber le bébé. Drago suggéra de conserver le sort de lévitation puis de transplaner avec lui. Hermione objecta qu’il était impossible de faire les deux en même temps. De plus, Drago n’était jamais allé chez Harry et l’on pouvait difficilement transplaner sans connaître le lieu exact de la destination. Ron souleva également le problème de la particularité de ce mode de transport au Square Grimmaurd, il fallait arriver sur la première marche du perron, et il ne pourrait pas porter son ami tout seul dans ces conditions._

_Ils décidèrent finalement que Drago et Ron soutiendraient Harry pendant que Ron les ferait transplaner juste devant la maison. Par précaution, Ron et Hermione indiquèrent à voix haute l’adresse à Drago, précisant que le bâtiment était incartable. Sans connaître l’emplacement exact, il ne pourrait peut-être pas y arriver sain et sauf, même guidé._

_Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Ron les fit de nouveau transplaner directement jusqu’à la chambre de Harry, située au dernier étage. Ils l’allongèrent sur le lit et se dévisagèrent quelques instants, un peu hagards._

_— Qu’est-ce qui lui a pris de se mettre dans un état pareil ? s’inquiéta Ron._

_— Il fait souvent ce genre de choses ? demanda Drago._

_— Pas que je sache, non. Mais je ne pensais pas non plus qu’il était capable de ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant si longtemps. Si seulement j’avais été plus présent pour lui, ça ne serait sûrement pas arrivé, se lamenta Ron._

_— Je ne crois pas que tu sois responsable de ce qu’il fait quand tu n’es pas avec lui, Weasley. C’est un adulte, pas un enfant dont tu as la charge._

_— Tu dois sûrement avoir raison, répondit Ron à mi-voix. Il faudrait le surveiller cette nuit, s’il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Mais je ne peux pas rester, je ne veux pas que Hermione soit seule trop longtemps en ce moment._

_— Je vais m’en occuper, montre-moi juste où se trouvent la cuisine, une salle de bain et un endroit où dormir, ça ira, proposa aussitôt Drago._

 

Drago se tut, et Harry mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu’il avait terminé son récit. Il était mort de honte de s’être laissé aller de cette façon, à devoir obliger ses amis à le ramener chez lui alors qu’il était inconscient. Au moins, l’énigme des vêtements pliés était résolue. Ça ne pouvait être que Malefoy.

— Malefoy, je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça, commença Harry d’une voix lasse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je ne sais même plus ce que j’ai fait à part boire à en perdre la raison.

— Potter, ça fait deux semaines que personne ne sait ce que tu deviens !

Harry s’excusa encore, le rouge de la honte colorant ses joues. Il se rappela ensuite que Drago avait dormi quelque part chez lui, peut-être mal installé… Il faisait un hôte déplorable !

— J’espère que tu n’as pas trop mal dormi, demanda-t-il finalement d’une petite voix.

— Weasley m’a fait visiter rapidement une partie de ta maison, je suis resté dans ton salon, au premier étage. Et franchement non, je n’ai pas bien dormi. En même temps, il est difficile d’avoir un sommeil réparateur alors que tes hurlements m’ont réveillé à de multiples reprises cette nuit. J’ai dû venir te calmer chaque fois, je suis étonné que tu ne t’en souviennes pas.

Harry se prit le visage dans les mains, complètement abattu.

— Je voudrais aussi te demander pardon pour ça. Je fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, mais comme je dors toujours seul, je ne me rendais pas compte que je criais encore dans mon sommeil. Ce genre de choses allait mieux il y a déjà trois ou quatre ans, je pensais que c’était de l’histoire ancienne.

— Tu es pardonné, Potter, pour ça en tout cas.

Le silence s’installa, et Harry se rappela qu’il n’avait toujours pas bu son café. Et qu’il n’avait rien offert à son invité surprise.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un thé ? proposa-t-il.

— Un thé sera parfait, merci.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva. Il s’affaira dans la cuisine, mit de l’eau à bouillir et sortit des tasses d’un placard. Il s’immobilisa soudain. La tête basse, il commença à parler à Malefoy qui se trouvait dans son dos, toujours assis sur la chaise.

— Je suis hanté par la douleur et les morts. Il est rare que je fasse des nuits complètes sans revoir les scènes de combats auxquelles j’ai assisté ou participé. Je revis tout le temps la mort des gens que j’aimais et même celles d’inconnus. Mes rêves sont peuplés des visions de Sirius basculant derrière le voile, de Diggory lâchement assassiné, de Fred entouré par sa famille effondrée, de Remus et Tonks, qui sont morts en laissant un nouveau-né. Je revis sans cesse la douleur que j’ai ressentie sous le Doloris de Voldemort, celle qui m’a étreint quand Arthur Weasley s’est fait attaquer par Nagini, celle de Hermione torturée par Bellatrix dans ton propre salon de l’époque. Les noms et les visages des inconnus qui sont morts dans la bataille de Poudlard pour défendre le château me hantent dans mes songes. Je n’en peux plus… Je…

La voix de Harry se brisa et les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Il s’accrocha de toutes ses forces au plan de travail, pour ne pas risquer de s’effondrer, et laissa les sanglots l’envahir. Il n’en avait jamais parlé et le fait de se livrer avait fait sauter tous les verrous mis en place pour ne pas craquer.

 

Drago écouta Harry en réalisant l’horreur qu’il avait vécue. Il n’imaginait pas qu’il éprouvait tant de souffrances depuis la guerre. Lui-même faisait encore de mauvais rêves, mais rien qui s’apparentait à ça. Quand Harry se tut et commença à pleurer, Drago sentit son cœur se briser. Il prit conscience, à cet instant, qu’il était amoureux et que toutes les excuses qu’il avait invoquées, depuis des mois, des années, n’étaient que ça. Des excuses pour refuser de reconnaître la réalité, ce n’était pas une simple attirance physique qui le liait à l’ancien Gryffondor.

Il se leva silencieusement et vint entourer Harry de ses bras, l’enserrant d’une réconfortante étreinte. Cette fois, il n’avait pas hésité. Harry ne le repoussa pas et ses mains se détachèrent du plan de travail pour s’accrocher aux avant-bras qui l’enveloppaient. Il s’y cramponna comme à une bouée qui pouvait le maintenir à flot et l’empêcher de se noyer, et fit basculer sa tête vers l’avant, la reposant contre le bas du placard situé au-dessus du plan de travail.

Quand il vit le cou de Harry s’offrir à son regard, Drago ne put résister à la tentation d’y nicher son visage, murmurant doucement près de son oreille « je suis là, ça va aller », en continu.

Les sanglots de Harry diminuèrent progressivement, puis cessèrent tout à fait au bout d’un long moment. Sa respiration devint plus lente et régulière à mesure qu’il refaisait surface et reprenait contenance. Il détacha ses mains des bras de Drago, les jointures douloureuses d’avoir serrées trop fort sa chemise, et les reposa sur le plan de travail.

Drago arrêta de murmurer à l’oreille de Harry, mais conserva son visage blotti dans le creux de son cou. Il respirait son odeur sans réussir à s’en rassasier, s’en emplissant les poumons pour mieux s’en souvenir plus tard. Sans même s’en rendre compte, ivre de son parfum, il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau et l’embrassa plusieurs fois juste à la jonction entre le cou et l’épaule. Elle était légèrement salée.

Drago reconnecta avec la réalité parce que Harry s’était crispé. Il releva immédiatement la tête et relâcha l’étreinte dans laquelle il le tenait.

— Pardon, je n’aurais pas dû, s’excusa-t-il aussitôt.

Harry le retint en attrapant ses mains.

— Reste. Serre-moi encore, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir seul debout…          

Lentement, Drago revint l’envelopper, s’imposant de conserver son visage à distance de sa tentatrice peau et son envoutante odeur. Il était perplexe, Harry ne l’avait pas repoussé en hurlant pour sa vertu, ce qui était complètement inattendu du fait qu’il le pensait totalement hétéro. Et il lui semblait que le monde Moldu, où Harry avait grandi, était plutôt hétéronormé, rejetant plus ou moins violemment le reste. Il l’avait même retenu, prétextant un besoin de soutien.

— Dis-moi Potter… Je ne te dégoûte pas trop ?

Harry se mit à rire doucement. Drago en resta interdit.

— Tu ne penses quand même pas que c’est la première fois qu’on m’embrasse dans le cou, n’est-ce pas, Malefoy ? demanda Harry, maintenant amusé. Je crois que je vais mieux, merci. Je vais te servir ton thé.

Drago dénoua ses bras et retourna sur sa chaise, complètement déboussolé par sa réponse. Il l’observa préparer un thé et se servir un café, puis il se rassit à table, en face de lui. Harry se remit à rire en le regardant.

— Je te sens perplexe, Malefoy.

— Un peu, en effet. Je ne m’attendais pas à tant de tolérance. En général, les hommes hétéro ne se sentent pas très à l’aise avec ce type de démonstration d’affection, et c’est un euphémisme.

Harry rit de plus belle, et Drago se sentit encore plus dépassé par la situation.

— C’est sûrement parce que je ne me considère pas comme un homme hétéro que je ne t’ai pas mis mon poing dans la figure, pouffa-t-il.

 

Une longue discussion découla de cette situation, pendant qu’ils prenaient un petit déjeuner. Drago découvrit des choses surprenantes sur la vie de l’homme le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Harry lui raconta que depuis sa séparation d’avec Ginny, trois ans plus tôt, il n’arrivait plus à envisager de relation sérieuse avec quelqu’un. Il avait commencé à sortir dans le monde Moldu, pour ne pas se retrouver en une de la Gazette des Sorciers s’il lui prenait l’envie d’avoir des aventures. Il expliqua qu’il était déjà suffisamment dans les journaux et qu’il faisait tout pour l’éviter, les journalistes lui sortaient pas les yeux et il ne voulait pas que d’autres personnes en pâtissent.

— Je me suis assez rapidement rendu compte que le genre des individus n’avait pas la moindre importance finalement. Les Moldus appellent ça pansexualité, mais j’aime pas trop les catégories. Par contre, je suis assez surpris que toi, issu d’une longue lignée de Sang-purs, tu sois attiré par les hommes. Tes parents sont au courant ?

Drago ricana, imaginant son père s’étouffant en apprenant la nouvelle.

— Non. Mais ma mère ne s’en offusquerait pas, la bisexualité est relativement fréquente chez les sorciers. Chez les Sangs purs, cela doit simplement rester caché. De toute façon, il n’existe pas la moindre personne dans le monde sorcier qui souhaite s’afficher à mon bras. Ma mère est persuadée que je vais finir ma vie seul. J’ai vécu comme toi, en France, je ne suis sorti que dans le monde Moldu.

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif. Malefoy et lui n’avaient pas eu une vie si différente ces dernières années. Il était curieux d’en savoir plus.

— Pourquoi m’as-tu embrassé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Drago immédiatement, sur la défensive.

Harry soupira. Il sentait le jeune homme mal à l’aise, et pouvait presque comprendre sa réaction de défense. Sauf qu’ils n’iraient nulle part de cette façon.

— Je croyais qu’on avait décidé, il y a plusieurs mois déjà, d’arrêter les enfantillages, Malefoy.

— Dis celui qui s’est bituré jusqu’à l’inconscience.

Harry sembla peiné par la pique de Drago. Il se sentait sûrement encore honteux de la situation dans laquelle il s’était mis la veille. Drago regretta aussitôt ses paroles, ce qui était nouveau. Ce sentiment de culpabilité était perturbant.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, s’excusa-t-il auprès de Harry. Est-ce vraiment si important pour toi ?

Harry hocha la tête.

— Pour être complètement honnête, je ne me suis même pas vraiment rendu compte de mon action. Je voulais juste te réconforter. Je suppose que mes… disons… sentiments, ont pris le dessus.

— Pardon ? demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas.

— Merde, Potter, t’es long à la détente ! Impossible d’être subtil avec toi, tu ne sais pas lire entre les lignes ? Il faut que je te le dise comment ? s’énerva Drago.

Il n’avait pas pensé que ça allait lui tomber dessus comme ça ce matin. Potter qui lui confie ses problèmes, qui se met à chialer alors que lui-même se rend compte de ses sentiments pour ce crétin de Gryffondor qui ne comprend rien. Il n’avait pas prévu de devoir lui dire qu’il l’aimait, par Merlin !

Harry laissa l’ancien Serpentard s’énerver et se calmer, persuadé qu’il finirait bien par cracher le morceau. Drago souffla et se pinça l’arête du nez, puis reprit la parole.

— Bon, au temps pour la subtilité, qui pourtant me sied parfaitement. Je suppose que je dois m’adapter aux critères du Gryffondor que tu es toujours.

Il fit une pause, le temps d’organiser sa pensée. Il voulait vraiment un effet percutant. Il choisissait toujours ses mots avec soin en fonction de l’effet qu’il voulait produire.

— Je crois que ça doit bien faire sept ans que je rêve de te sauter, mais je ne m’en suis pas vraiment rendu compte tout de suite. Et ce matin, j’ai réalisé que finalement je n’étais pas juste attiré par ton cul, mais que j’étais sûrement amoureux du type le plus célèbre du monde magique. C’est plus clair, comme ça ?

C’était apparemment suffisamment clair pour stupéfixer Harry. Drago claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir. Harry cligna et secoua la tête.

— Oh, ben merde…

— Je n’avais pas du tout prévu de t’en parler. Maintenant que c’est fait, tu peux me jeter dehors, je comprendrais, ajouta Drago.

— Ça serait quand même particulièrement ingrat de ma part de te jeter dehors juste parce que tu m’as avoué tes sentiments alors que j’ai insisté pour savoir. Pas après ce que tu as fait pour moi hier soir et cette nuit…

— Mais… ? Il y a toujours un mais… répondit Drago, fataliste.

— J’avoue que je suis surpris, je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Si je veux me montrer aussi honnête que tu l’as été, je ne peux pas nier que tu me plais beaucoup, mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je ne préfère pas m’engager dans une relation stable tant que je ne sais pas où j’en suis dans ma vie. Je ne pourrais rien t’offrir de plus pour l’instant que du sexe, et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu recherches. Mon existence est navrante, sans mes amis je crois que je me serais suicidé depuis longtemps, je l’ai même franchement envisagé lors de ces derniers jours. Et je n’ai pas envie de foutre en l’air notre amitié, parce qu’elle compte pour moi, juste pour une histoire de cul.

— Je suppose que je peux continuer à me contenter de ton amitié, répondit Drago avec un sourire triste.

En son for intérieur, Drago ajouta qu’il allait tout faire pour lui redonner goût à la vie, et qu’il finirait bien par tomber dans ses bras. Et si possible dans son lit, rapidement.

Ils terminèrent de manger en silence, Harry le nez plongé dans son assiette, Drago à le dévorer des yeux.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago proposa de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. Il agita sa baguette et quelques sorts plus tard, la cuisine était parfaitement propre et rangée. Harry semblait vraiment épuisé et il avait une tête à faire peur. Drago s’inquiétait de son état de santé.

— Bon, c’est pas tout, mais faut que je trouve le courage d’aller prendre ma douche, dit soudain Harry.

Il se leva, chancela et se rattrapa à la table pour ne pas tomber. La tête lui tournait de nouveau et il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait bien compris la leçon, plus de beuveries incontrôlées à partir de maintenant. Et si seulement il pouvait réussir à mieux dormir la nuit…

— Tu es sûr d’en être capable ? s’inquiéta Drago.

Harry acquiesça, mais Drago n’était pas convaincu.

— Tu veux que je t’aide ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Harry fit non de la tête tout en réprimant un sourire et commença à se déplacer vers la sortie de la cuisine, en se tenant au mur. Drago le suivait de près. Une fois arrivé à l’escalier, Harry monta quelques marches et s’arrêta. Son épuisement était bien plus important qu’il ne le pensait de prime abord. D’après ce que lui avait raconté Drago, il avait dormi presque douze heures cette nuit, et il se souvenait également être sorti de chez lui pour la dernière fois vendredi matin, plus de vingt-quatre heures avant que Drago et Hermione tombent sur lui. Sa journée à déambuler dans Londres, puis sa nuit blanche très arrosée et la journée qui avait suivie, tout aussi arrosée, avaient laissé quelques séquelles sur son cerveau déjà très fatigué et déprimé, ainsi que sur son corps. Par Merlin, il allait effectivement être obligé de demander à Malefoy de l’aider !

— Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide finalement, demanda-t-il d’une toute petite voix. Je suis complètement épuisé, je n’arrive même pas à monter l’escalier. Et ma tête tourne.

Drago ne fit aucun commentaire et passa son bras autour de la taille de Harry.

— Troisième étage, précisa Harry.

Drago les fit instantanément transplaner dans un « crac » sonore qui résonna dans l’escalier. Harry tendit la main vers la deuxième porte et Drago l’aida à entrer dans la pièce désignée.

Il s’agissait d’une grande salle d’eau, visiblement assez récente. Contre le mur de gauche, un meuble avec un placard et deux grandes vasques, blanc cassé, et contre le mur de droite, une immense douche à l’Italienne avec des parois de verre légèrement opaque, dont l’entrée se trouvait presque face à la porte. Dans le fond de la pièce, un joli paravent en bambou cachait ce que Drago devina comme des toilettes. Deux tabourets en métal étaient posés juste devant le paravent et l’un d’eux croulait sous un monceau de vêtements qui menaçaient de tomber. Des tomettes grises recouvraient le sol et les murs étaient en carrelage beige. Des tapis de bain duveteux étaient posés un peu partout.

— Belle salle d’eau, Potter. Tu ne te refuses rien à ce que je vois, siffla Drago, réellement admiratif de la beauté du lieu.

Drago aimait les belles choses, il y avait été habitué, il avait vécu dans le luxe aristocratique pendant presque dix-huit ans. Harry se détacha de lui alors qu’il admirait toujours la pièce, et se dirigea vers la douche pour faire chauffer l’eau. Elle commença aussitôt à couler en pluie, éclaboussant les parois en verres et le sol en galets.

— C’est un des avantages d’avoir sauvé le monde ! s’exclama Harry, moqueur.

Il retira laborieusement ses chaussettes, s’appuyant d’une main à la paroi de la douche.

— Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je crois que je vais rester dans la pièce le temps que tu te laves, j’ai trop peur que tu tombes, Potter. Je peux me mettre dans le coin sur le tabouret et je promets de ne pas regarder, dit Drago en joignant le geste à la parole.

Harry défit la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et la laissa glisser à terre, restant vêtu d’un boxer noir.

— J’en ai rien à faire que tu me vois à poil, Malefoy, j’ai l’habitude des douches communes après le Quidditch. De toute façon, c’est toi qui m’as déshabillé hier soir, non ?

Il tourna la tête vers lui. Drago était assis sur le tabouret, les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux, les mains croisées, les yeux baissés. Il releva la tête, se sentant observé, pour croiser le regard de Harry qui attendait une réponse.

— Oui, c’est moi. Mais j’ai quand même eu la pudeur de te laisser ton boxer. Celui que tu portes justement. Et ce n’est pas faute d’avoir eu envie de faire autrement ! Heureusement que j’ai une conscience, grogna-t-il.

Drago eut du mal à détacher son regard du corps incroyablement musclé de Harry. Ses années de Quidditch avaient permis à son corps de se développer harmonieusement, avec des muscles fins très dessinés, et une chute de reins à se damner.

— Drago Malefoy a une conscience, je ne l’aurais pas imaginé une seconde, se moqua Harry en retirant son dernier vêtement.

Il se dirigea ensuite doucement vers l’entrée de la douche et se rendit compte qu’il avait encore une fois oublié d’enlever ses lunettes. Il fit lentement demi-tour et traversa la largeur de la pièce pour les poser délicatement dans le placard. Drago, ayant toujours les yeux baissés vers le sol, vit les pieds de Harry se déplacer à travers la salle d’eau pour venir jusqu’au placard qu’il aurait pu toucher en tendant le bras. Il le provoquait, ce n’était pas Merlin possible !

— Mais tu le fais exprès, par Salazar ! s’écria-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans ses paumes, résistant à la tentation.

— Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, je posais juste mes lunettes dans le placard ! se récria Harry en riant.

 

Le bruit du crépitement de l’eau se modifia et Drago devina que Harry s’était glissé dans la douche. Il souffla et s’autorisa à relever la tête. Il distinguait la silhouette de Harry, il lui tournait le dos. Tant mieux, il pourrait le surveiller sans manquer à sa parole, on ne voyait aucun détail à travers cette fichue vitre. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu’il devait faire en rentrant chez lui, essayant de ne pas trop regarder l’ancien Gryffondor prenant sa douche. Comme c’était dur de penser à autre chose quand il était avec lui !

— Malefoy… ? appela Harry.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? Faut-il qu’en plus de te faire transplaner, je doive venir te laver les cheveux ? demanda Drago.

Un éclat de rire s’échappa de la cabine de douche. Drago sourit, content d’avoir réussi à le faire rire encore une fois.

— Ce que tu peux être con, Malefoy ! En fait, je voulais te demander de m’apporter le shampoing que j’ai oublié dans le placard. Mais si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile, tu peux effectivement venir me laver les cheveux, répliqua Harry, hilare.

Drago ne répondit pas. Harry était-il en train de se moquer de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux en lui proposant de le rejoindre sous la douche après ce qu’il lui avait appris plus tôt.

— Potter, tu es sérieux ?

— Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Et c’est toi qui l’as proposé ! Si seulement tu pouvais te décider ou au moins m’apporter ce shampoing, ça serait sympa.

— Je ne suis pas tellement sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vais être incapable de me contrôler parfaitement, je serais bien trop occupé à ordonner à mes mains de résister à la tentation.

— Je fais confiance à ta conscience, ramène-toi !

Drago ne put qu’obéir à l’injonction et se déshabilla fébrilement. Ce qu’il pouvait être stupide ! Il savait que l’idée n’était pas bonne et qu’il n’aurait qu’une seule envie, c’est de caresser et d’embrasser l’homme qui l’attendait sous la douche ! Si seulement il n’avait pas eu l’idée d’arrêter de sortir en club depuis son retour à Londres, il serait sûrement moins excité !

Il se dirigea vers l’entrée de la douche, oubliant complètement le shampoing, et fit demi-tour au dernier moment, en se traitant d’idiot sans cervelle. Vu son état, il savait de toute façon qu’une partie du sang irriguant son cerveau s’était installé plus au sud.

 

Drago contourna les parois de verre et s’arrêta devant l’entrée de la douche. Harry se trouvait là, juste sous ses yeux, se tenant de profil. Il avait posé ses mains contre la paroi de la douche, laissant le jet masser ses épaules et son dos, profitant du bien-être que cela lui apportait, les paupières fermées. Sa peau mouillée semblait luire, et de minuscules gouttes d’eau s’étaient nichées dans les cheveux noirs en bataille, leur conférant un aspect brillant. En toute impunité, il le dévora des yeux, des pieds à la tête, essayant de graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Après une minute ou deux, Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Il sentit son regard le parcourir, cela le fit frissonner et acheva de le faire durcir. Il tenta sans succès de se détendre en respirant profondément alors que Harry lui souriait, un air moqueur affiché sur le visage.

— Je t’avais prévenu, Potter. Ne me fais pas regretter d’avoir accepté de t’aider ! prévint Drago d’une voix qu’il voulait ferme.

— Mais j’ai rien dit, se défendit Harry qui conservait un air amusé et un petit sourire en coin.

Drago s’avança dans la douche, la bouteille de shampoing à la main, l’intérieur du bras gauche vers lui, il ne voulait surtout pas que Harry voie sa marque. Il devait vraiment avoir l’air stupide, dans quoi s’était-il embarqué ? Depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser influencer et de garder un cap défini par lui-même. Mais il avait l’impression que le peu de contrôle qu’il avait encore sur sa vie s’était évaporé depuis la veille au soir. Tous les évènements qui avaient découlé de cette rencontre dans la rue étaient complètement inattendus. Heureusement, Harry avait détourné le regard et refermé les paupières, profitant de l’eau chaude. Drago essaya de reprendre contenance, et abandonna l’idée de tenter de contrôler son organe.

 

Harry sentit, sans le voir, Drago se placer derrière lui, à distance raisonnable. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour le tirer en arrière sous le jet. L’eau dégoulina sur son crâne et son visage. Soudainement, elle arrêta de couler et une sensation de froid le parcourut, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il sentit un liquide glacé s’étaler sur sa tête, accentuant son frisson. Il avait envie de s’ébrouer pour faire disparaitre cette sensation désagréable. Mais rapidement, les mains chaudes de Drago se mirent à lui masser le crâne, délicatement, et il oublia qu’il avait froid pour se concentrer sur les sensations, les yeux toujours clos.

Drago s’appliqua à faire un massage intégral du cuir chevelu de Harry, avec douceur et fermeté, pour l’aider à se délasser. Il fut un instant perturbé de laver des cheveux courts, cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis cinq ans au mois. Il avait complètement oublié la sensation. Il termina le massage par de lents mouvements circulaires de la pulpe des doigts sur la nuque, glissant jusqu’aux épaules. Il se rendit immédiatement compte que ses trapèzes étaient tendus et décida sur un coup de tête de continuer le massage, appuyant plus fermement pour dénouer les tensions. Un soupir lui confirma que c’était une bonne idée.

Au bout d’un certain temps, malgré le bien-être qu’il éprouvait à être massé, le froid reprit ses droits et Harry se mit à frissonner et grelotter. Ses cheveux humides goutaient sur sa peau, c’était vraiment très désagréable. Drago s’en rendit compte et ralluma aussitôt le jet. Il laissa l’eau évacuer le savon et frictionna doucement les cheveux de Harry pour nettoyer tous les résidus mousseux. Harry rouvrit les yeux quand les mains de Drago le quittèrent.

— Merci, Drago… pour le shampoing et le massage, ça m’a vraiment détendu. J’en avais besoin.

— Je t’en prie, Harry. Mais par contre, ne me demande pas de te savonner, je ne pourrais pas. C’est déjà bien assez difficile comme ça de me trouver si près de toi, répondit Drago d’un ton amusé.

Ce moment partagé avec fait basculer quelque chose, c’était la première fois qu’ils s’appelaient par leurs prénoms, même si Drago le faisait dans sa tête depuis longtemps. Il espérait que c’était bon signe et que leur relation évoluerait dans le sens qu’il souhaitait.

— Je crois que je vais pouvoir me savonner tout seul, répondit Harry en rigolant.

Il s’avança d’un pas, se baissa pour attraper une bouteille de savon posée au sol, en versa dans une main puis fit passer l’objet par-dessus son épaule pour le tendre à Drago.

— Tiens, tant que tu es là, ça serait bête de pas en profiter pour te savonner.

Drago prit le produit, remerciant en silence Harry de ne pas avoir tourné de nouveau la tête vers lui. Il se déplaça vers le fond de la grande douche, s’écartant de l’homme qu’il désirait, et lui tourna le dos pour se laver rapidement. Plus vite ça serait fait, plus vite il pourrait sortir de là et cesser de se torturer. Ce savon dégageait une agréable fragrance vanillée, il apprécia de ne pas devoir se laver avec un produit à l’odeur piquante des savons soi-disant fait pour la gent masculine. Au moment où sa main passa sur son sexe, toujours gonflé, il dut se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement. Il était vraiment temps qu’il rentre chez lui, il ne pourrait pas être soulagé tant qu’il serait ici. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas amorcer de mouvements de va-et-vient alors qu’il en crevait d’envie. Il ne lui restait plus que la solution de se rincer à l’eau glacée.

— Harry, si tu pouvais te rincer et sortir… Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d’une douche glacée.

Il entendit l’eau crépiter différemment, Harry devait effectivement être en train de se rincer. Il soupira, espérant que ça ne serait pas trop long, résister à la tentation devenait vraiment difficile.

L’eau se remit à couler sur le sol en galets de la douche, mais les bruits de pas mouillés de Harry s’approchèrent de lui au lieu de s’en éloigner comme ils auraient dû. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et le poussèrent en direction du jet. L’eau était toujours chaude.

— Putain Harry, qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je dis que j’ai besoin d’une douche glacée ? L’eau est chaude, là, grogna Drago, commençant à s’énerver de la situation.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules dans son dos, puis sur son ventre. Drago sentit le corps de Harry se coller à lui, tandis que l’eau chaude continuait à pleuvoir au-dessus d’eux. Un petit tas de mousse s’écoulait par la grille d’évacuation.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte à quel point j’ai envie de toi, tu me tortures, gémit Drago.

— Je pense avoir remarqué. Mais tu m’as interdit d’en parler, rappelles toi, répondit Harry d’une voix chaude.

Drago sentit les paumes de Harry caresser son ventre puis brusquement empoigner sa verge. Drago hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir.

— Arrête ! s’exclama Drago aussitôt, repoussant les mains baladeuses.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as dit que tu avais envie de moi ! demanda Harry, jouant la naïveté.

— Tu as été suffisamment clair tout à l’heure, tu ne veux pas t’engager dans une relation, ce que je comprends parfaitement. J’ai très envie de toi, mais pas comme ça, pas parce que tu te sens redevable. Je ne peux pas te laisser agir ainsi.

— Ta conscience me fait chier, Drago. Je me sens peut-être redevable, mais je le fais pas pour ça, je le fais parce que j’en ai envie. Maintenant, ferme-la et laisse-toi faire.

À ces mots, Harry fit de nouveau glisser ses doigts sur le membre dressé. Drago n’eut pas la force de le repousser une deuxième fois et s’abandonna aux sensations de plaisir qui irradiaient dans son corps. La main de Harry était chaude et le serrait délicieusement. Elle amorça un lent mouvement régulier de bas en haut, tandis que son autre paume lui caressait le torse.

En seulement quelques minutes de ce traitement, Drago eut le souffle court et les jambes flageolantes. Il prit appui contre le mur carrelé, et se laissa complètement aller, gémissant de plaisir sans retenue. C’était incroyablement bon et libérateur. Des langues de feu le parcouraient, il avait totalement oublié où il était et comment il était arrivé là, abandonné dans les bras de Harry. Il crut même un instant être en train de rêver.

La jouissance vint brutalement, violemment, les jets blanchâtres éclaboussant le carrelage alors qu’un juron étouffé s’échappait de ses mâchoires crispées et que de minuscules points blancs altéraient sa vision.

Drago resta immobile, tentant de reprendre son souffle, pendant que Harry se rinçait les doigts. Ce dernier se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, prenant appui de ses mains sur les hanches de Drago, et l’embrassa à la jonction du cou et de l’épaule.

— Maintenant, nous sommes quittes, déclara-t-il simplement avant de sortir de la douche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine, nous resterons encore un peu au présent.  
> :)


	15. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Chapitre quinze aujourd’hui. Nous restons au temps présent avec Harry et Drago. Ils vont devoir faire face tous les deux aux conséquences de leur rapprochement. Je préviens que ce chapitre risque de provoquer de la frustration, mais ça sera temporaire, rassurez-vous.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 15 — Confrontations**

 

Après le départ de Drago, Harry s’était recouché. Il dormit plusieurs heures et se réveilla de lui-même, en meilleure forme, vers seize heures. Il n’était pas totalement remis de son épuisement, mais avait eu un sommeil réparateur, sans cauchemars. Drago, avant de s’en aller, y avait veillé, et lui avait laissé une potion de Sommeil sans rêves. Harry prit la décision de se rendre chez Ron et Hermione, qui devaient se faire un sang d’encre, pour s’excuser.

Il sortit dans le froid piquant de décembre et transplana jusqu’au Chemin de Traverse. Le ciel était couvert, la neige menaçait, mais ne tombait pas. Il rejoignit le domicile de ses amis à pieds, profitant de ces quelques instants pour se déstresser à la nicotine.

Au moment d’arriver, il n’oublia pas de se lancer un sort pour éliminer l’odeur de tabac. Et il sonna à la porte de la petite maison. Celle-ci s’ouvrit rapidement sur Ron. Quand il le reconnut, son visage se ferma.

— Ron, je suis tellement désolé… commença Harry.

— T’es vraiment con, Harry !

— Oui, je sais.

— Peux-tu imaginer ce que nous avons vécu ces deux dernières semaines ? Pour finalement te retrouver ivre mort dans la rue ! s’emporta Ron, rouge de colère.

— Je n’ai aucune excuse, pardonne moi.

— Et Hermione qui doit éviter les émotions fortes ! As-tu pensé à elle ? Et au bébé ? Harry, il s’agit de ta future filleule ! continua Ron sur le même ton.

— Je le sais, Ron, je le sais ! cria Harry, en larmes maintenant. Je ne suis pas digne de vous avoir pour amis, mais je n’ai que vous. Que vous…

Harry était tombé à genoux, la tête dans ses mains, secoué par les sanglots. Ron se baissa et le prit dans ses bras, touché par la douleur évidente de son ami.

— Ne reste pas là, Harry. Allez, entre. Mais je te préviens, Hermione est dans un état de fureur pas possible.

Il aida Harry à se relever et le fit entrer dans la maison. À peine Harry eut-il atteint le salon qu’une gifle monumentale le cueillit en plein visage. Hermione se retint visiblement de lui en mettre une deuxième. Elle avait les yeux noirs de rage.

— Je te demande pardon, Hermione. Je suis tellement désolé, pour tout.

Il avait recommencé à pleurer.

— Ne crois pas que pleurer va m’attendrir ! dit-elle fermement.

Harry ne tenta pas de répondre, il n’y avait rien à dire. Il maîtrisa ses sanglots et attendit que son amie reprenne la parole pour l’incendier. Celle-ci se déplaça jusqu’au canapé, où elle s’assit lourdement, la main sur son ventre rebondi.

— Maintenant, Harry James Potter, tu vas tout nous raconter. Sans rien omettre ou dissimuler. Je n’accepterais pas que tu me mentes encore ! Toutes tes paroles rassurantes « Je vais bien, Hermione », c’est terminé !

Harry n’avait jamais vu son amie aussi hors d’elle, pas même la fois où elle avait frappé Malefoy en troisième année. Il s’assit alors dans son habituel fauteuil et Ron rejoignit sa femme sur le canapé. Et il raconta.

Il raconta à quel point il allait mal, depuis des années. Il y avait eu un mieux quand il vivait avec Ginny, mais depuis la séparation c’était devenu un enfer.

Il raconta les cauchemars, presque toutes les nuits, la douleur et la peur, l’angoisse et la culpabilité, qui l’étreignaient quand il émergeait du sommeil.

Il raconta qu’il avait appris le matin même, de la bouche de Drago, qu’il hurlait dans son sommeil. Tout cela expliquait son état de fatigue permanent et la gorge irritée le matin. Seules quelques nuits, ces derniers mois, avaient été douces. Il y avait réfléchi depuis la conversation avec Hermione, mais ne savait toujours pas si c’était la présence de Drago dans sa vie qui avait une incidence.

Il raconta son sentiment de désespoir d’être seul, et la façon dont il avait géré cette solitude. Il l’avait emplie d’aventures d’un soir ou de plans cul. C’était d’ailleurs le cas depuis quelque temps. Il profitait du fait qu’un de ses coéquipiers le lui avait proposé pour l’appeler dès qu’il en ressentait le besoin. Il se dégoutait de ne pas réussir à développer de sentiments pour lui, alors qu’il le méritait amplement. Le fait de ne pas réussir à s’attacher, de ne pas pouvoir s’investir dans une relation le faisait souffrir.

Il raconta la douleur et la sensation de gouffre dans son cœur à la mort de Kreatur. Toutes les morts dont il se sentait coupable étaient revenues le hanter de plus belle, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il avait volontairement coupé les ponts avec tout le monde ces deux dernières semaines parce qu’il ne savait plus où il en était, et que d’une certaine façon il avait peut-être envie d’en finir. Il avait l’impression de ne plus avoir de raison de vivre.

Il raconta qu’il avait parfaitement conscience de se détruire à petit feu depuis des années, en se mettant à fumer, en buvant toujours un peu trop, et en dérapant parfois tellement qu’il ne se rappelait de rien, que c’était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois auparavant.

Enfin, il raconta qu’il avait eu un soutien inattendu de Drago, qu’il ne pensait pas du tout trouver chez lui en se levant. Ses verrous mentaux avaient sauté ce matin, en sa présence, et il avait l’impression que cela lui serait sûrement bénéfique.

Il s’arrêta de parler, et le silence de la pièce sembla peser sur leurs épaules. Le visage de Ron et Hermione avait perdu toute trace de colère.

— Harry, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit de tout ça ? demanda finalement Hermione, horrifiée de n’avoir pas vu la détresse intense de son ami.

— Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Je suppose que je n’y arrivais pas, et que je ne voulais pas vous alarmer.

— Mais avec Malefoy, tu as pu, c’est ça ? Harry, nous sommes tes meilleurs amis et tu te confies à lui en premier ? s’exclama Ron, blessé.

— Ron, je crois qu’il s’est juste trouvé au bon endroit, au bon moment, c’est tout. Et puis, c’est peut-être aussi parce qu’il n’est pas mon meilleur ami que j’ai pu lui en parler. De toute façon maintenant vous savez tout, et bien plus que je ne lui en ai dit.

Ron se leva, et à la demande de Hermione, revint avec des thés chauds et des biscuits. Il avait mis à profit ces quelques instants, seul en cuisine, pour penser au récit de Harry, et à sa réaction puérile de jalousie. C’était un défaut qu’il connaissait bien, leur amitié en avait déjà fait les frais à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement, il avait toujours regretté, très rapidement, ses actes et paroles. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception, les années lui ayant appris à se raisonner un peu plus vite. Il était inutile d’accuser Harry d’avoir préféré Malefoy pour s’épancher, ce n’était de toute façon pas le cas. À son retour dans la pièce, le silence n’avait toujours pas été rompu. Il constata que Hermione était passée en mode « perspicace » et essayait de démêler les informations données par Harry.

— Tu sais, Harry, je crois que tout ça c’est finalement un mal pour un bien. Il fallait que ça sorte, tu ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre de cette façon. La mort de Kreatur a créé un enchaînement d’évènements qui t’a conduit ici et maintenant. J’ai la nette impression que tu sembles plus apaisé.

— Je me sens soulagé de ne plus être seul avec mes problèmes en réalité, répondit Harry à Hermione.

— Et tu as beau le nier, je suis persuadée que cette amitié avec Malefoy t’est bénéfique. J’ai l’intuition que quelque chose a changé entre vous ce week-end, n’est-ce pas ? questionna Hermione, tout en faisant les gros yeux à Ron qui allait protester.

— Oui. Mais je ne peux pas vous en parler, je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance.

— Nous comprenons, Harry, le rassura Hermione, avec un petit air signifiant qu’elle en savait beaucoup plus qu’elle le laissait paraître. Mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal.

— Moi, je constate que tu l’appelles par son prénom maintenant. Il a effectivement dû se passer quelque chose qui a modifié le monde dans lequel on vit, ajouta Ron en souriant, essayant de détendre l’atmosphère.

Ils burent leur thé et grignotèrent les petits gâteaux dans une ambiance plus détendue. Bavardant pendant des heures, comme ils étaient capables de le faire depuis leurs plus jeunes années, presque insouciants.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago était parti en insistant pour que Harry avale une potion de Sommeil sans rêves et se recouche. Il s’en alla en étant rassuré sur le fait qu’il pourrait enfin se reposer correctement. À peine arrivé chez lui, il se mit au travail. Il avait de nombreuses potions à préparer pour refaire ses stocks, et une en particulier qu’il devait reprendre à zéro. Son séjour-surprise au Square Grimmaurd n’avait pas été sans conséquence. Même s’il avait transplané deux fois chez lui, en début de soirée, il avait dû se résoudre à abandonner l’une de ses préparations qui nécessitait d’être réchauffée toutes les cinq heures avec refroidissement complet entre chaque. Il avait promis à Weasley de veiller sur Harry et il n’avait pas failli à sa parole. Il en était de toute façon incapable, se sentant concerné par sa santé, terriblement inquiet, et presque en manque de ne pas l’avoir vu pendant deux semaines.

Après avoir raté, pour la première fois de sa vie, deux potions basiques, Drago se décida à abandonner son laboratoire. Il ne ferait rien de constructif ce jour-là. À la place, il rangea tout le magasin, et son appartement, lançant les sorts de lévitation et de nettoyage avec une précision impressionnante. L’heure du déjeuner passa sans qu’il s’en rende compte, et il se retrouva en début d’après-midi à ne plus savoir comment s’occuper. Il n’avait envie ni de lire ni d’écouter de la musique, il se sentait agacé et soucieux. Maintenant inoccupé, ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner et il réalisa que les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été complètement dingues. Tomber sur Harry ivre mort en pleine rue, le veiller toute la nuit, découvrir avec horreur les tourments qu’il subissait, se rendre compte qu’il l’aimait, le lui avouer dans la foulée, pour finir par une douche plutôt étrange. À ce souvenir, il ferma les yeux en se rappelant le plaisir particulièrement intense qu’il avait ressenti en sentant sa main sur lui. Allait-il pouvoir s’en contenter en attendant une hypothétique histoire avec lui ? Il allait devenir fou à ne penser qu’à ça, il devait absolument se changer les idées.

              

Le soleil couchant illuminait le manoir Nott de rayons orangés. Pour autant, cela ne le rendait pas plus accueillant, et Drago utilisa le heurtoir de la porte avec un frisson, il n’aimait vraiment pas cet endroit. Théodore lui ouvrit la porte rapidement et son visage s’éclaira d’un sourire surpris en le voyant. Il le laissa entrer sans attendre.

— Bonjour Drago, je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd’hui.

— Bonjour Théo. J’avais grand besoin de me changer les idées.

Ils s’installèrent dans un petit salon, proche de la cuisine, la seule pièce relativement chaleureuse de la grande bâtisse, un feu ronflant dans l’immense cheminée. Théodore prépara un thé et ils commencèrent à discuter de choses et d’autres. Mais Théodore voyait bien que Drago était distrait.

— Pourquoi es-tu là, Drago ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Il s’est passé quelque chose ce week-end. Je crois que je te dois des excuses pour mon attitude envers toi ces dernières semaines.

Théodore fut étonné, mais il ne le montra pas. Il était rare que Drago s’excuse spontanément pour quelque chose de ce genre. Il s’était amélioré depuis Poudlard, mais ça n’était pas forcément quelque chose de facile pour lui.

— À quel propos ?

— À propos de Harry…

— Je suppose que cela veut dire que la réalité t’a enfin sauté aux yeux. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Drago raconta alors la façon dont Granger et lui avaient trouvé Harry samedi soir, la nuit qui avait suivi et la matinée dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Il ne parla pas de la suite, ça ne le regardait pas de toute façon. Tout en faisant son récit à Théodore, il espérait que Harry n’irait pas raconter ses confidences à propos de ses sentiments et surtout pas ce qui s’était passé dans la salle d’eau.

— Je suis content que tu aies ouvert les yeux, mais je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais Potter au courant aussi vite. Mais bon, maintenant que c’est fait… je suppose que tu ne peux plus rien y changer.

— Tu plaisantes ? Je ne vais pas laisser les choses se faire toutes seules ! Si je les laisse en l’état, c’est voué à l’échec, répliqua Drago avec un sourire carnassier.

— Tu vas le séduire ? Je te souhaite bon courage, je crois que tu as du boulot, il a l’air au fond du trou le pauvre Potter.

— Rien n’est impossible, Théo, et surtout pas pour moi. De toute façon, je n’ai pas le choix, c’est lui ou personne. Et je refuse de finir ma vie tout seul !

Théodore éclata soudain de rire, ce qu’il entendait était trop surprenant et totalement inattendu.

— Quand je pense qu’en l’espace de quelques heures tu es passé de « je veux juste coucher avec lui » à « je ne peux pas vivre sans lui » !

Ce dernier ne releva pas, se contentant de sourire, amusé, devant l’hilarité de Théodore. Il ne lui arrivait pas très souvent de rire, et si cela était à ses dépens alors tant pis. Il avait appris que l’amitié était plus importante que tout, et il voulait que son ami soit heureux, le plus possible, même si cela empiétait sur sa fierté. Il était le seul qu’il autorisait ainsi à la piétiner sans jamais le lui reprocher.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry se coucha tôt ce dimanche, épuisé par son après-midi à s’excuser auprès de Ron et Hermione. Il n’avait plus de potion, Drago n’en avait laissé qu’une seule fiole, mais il ne fit pas le moindre cauchemar cette nuit-là.

Il se réveilla plus en forme qu’il ne l’avait été depuis très longtemps. Au moment de prendre sa douche, le souvenir de Drago dans ses bras le surprit. La réaction de son corps à ce souvenir le surprit d’autant plus. Il mit son érection sur le compte de son abstinence depuis presque un mois maintenant. Curieusement, il n’avait pas réalisé que cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu William, mais il n’avait pas eu la moindre envie depuis la défaite de l’équipe. Ensuite, il avait été trop occupé à sombrer dans la dépression. Il était temps de reprendre certaines activités et d’arranger certaines choses.

Il commença par envoyer un hibou à Jack Parker pour l’informer qu’il allait mieux, et qu’il reviendrait aux entraînements à la reprise, en janvier. Il s’était souvenu la veille que leur période de congés pour les fêtes de fin d’année avait débutée et qu’il n’y aurait aucun entraînement pendant quinze jours. Malgré la prochaine rencontre prévue le 7 janvier, Jack avait préféré garantir du vrai repos à l’équipe, en espérant que la semaine de reprise serait suffisante pour gagner le match.

Ensuite, il prit son courage à deux mains. Habituellement, ce n’est pas tellement ce qui lui manquait, Gryffondor dans l’âme, mais ces derniers mois il avait eu l’impression d’être bien plus lâche que d’habitude. Il s’habilla dans la tenue préférée de son amant et transplana devant chez lui. Avant de changer d’avis, il frappa à la porte. L’homme qui lui ouvrit semblait encore en train de terminer sa nuit, vêtu d’un simple pantalon de pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et la marque des draps sur la joue.

— Salut Will, je ne te dérange pas ?

— Harry ? Mais où étais-tu passé ? Le coach nous a dit que tu étais malade et tu n’as jamais répondu à mes hiboux !

— Je peux entrer ? J’ai pas tellement envie d’être surpris par un quelconque journaliste à l’affut d’une nouvelle sur l’équipe des Canons…

— Ah oui, oui, pardon, dit-il en s’effaçant.

Il jeta un œil dans la rue pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait personne et referma la porte.

— Je t’ai réveillé ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, mais ça ne fait rien. Il est de toute façon assez tard pour déjeuner… Tu veux un café ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il aimait bien prendre le café chez William, il était toujours comme il l’aimait, le jeune homme aussi accro que lui à la caféine. Il retira sa cape et s’assit au bar qui séparait la petite cuisine du salon. Une tasse fut rapidement posée devant lui, une odeur alléchante s’en échappant.

— Alors ? Tu es venu pour me raconter ce qui t’est arrivé ou pour autre chose ?

— Honnêtement, les deux. Mais je veux surtout te parler.

— Je t’écoute.

Par quoi allait-il commencer ? Il savait que son amant s’était inquiété de son absence de réponse, malgré le fait qu’ils n’étaient pas en couple officiellement, il le soupçonnait d’avoir des sentiments pour lui. Ce qui était malheureusement inévitable au bout d’un certain temps. De toute façon, ils s’appréciaient. Et, en tant que coéquipier, il avait le droit de s’inquiéter pour lui.

— J’ai en effet été malade, dans un certain sens. Jack ne vous a pas menti, je ne lui ai donné aucun détail et il n’en a pas demandé, il est un peu trop coulant avec moi. Mais tu as dû t’en rendre compte.

Cela les fit sourire tous les deux.

— On ne parle en général pas beaucoup quand on se voit… mais j’ai l’impression de te devoir une explication. J’ai traversé une période compliquée, une grosse déprime, dû à des évènements difficiles qui me sont arrivés début décembre. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu t’es inquiété pour moi. Je vais mieux, en tout cas je vais aller mieux, maintenant. Et je voulais aussi de demander pardon d’être un mec sans scrupules et de ne pas réussir à développer de sentiments pour toi. Tu n’en es pas responsable, le problème vient de moi. Tu ne mérites pas une relation comme la nôtre, Will, tu mérites bien mieux.

— Je te remercie d’être venu, je me suis en effet inquiété de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Mais je ne me plains pas de la relation que nous avons, Harry, je te rappelle que c’est moi qui ai proposé. Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ? Comment as-tu surmonté le problème ?

— Je vais mieux, et ça va s’améliorer, je pense… Disons qu’un ami s’est trouvé là au bon moment pour me sortir du gouffre où j’étais plongé.

— Ton ami de l’hôpital ? L’aristo ?

— Oui, Drago Malefoy. Pourquoi l’appelles-tu comme ça ?

— C’est pas comme si les Malefoy étaient inconnus, Harry… Le nom me disait quelque chose, j’ai juste vérifié d’où me venait cette impression. Et puis ça se voit sur son visage qu’il est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes amis ?

— C’est vrai que son nom est malheureusement célèbre, comme le mien… En réalité, nous nous détestions à Poudlard. Notre amitié est plutôt récente.

— J’ai cru comprendre, quand nous l’avons croisé, que tu le voyais régulièrement. C’est comme ça que vous vous êtes rapprochés, je suppose.

— Oui, maintenant on dîne ensemble tous les dimanches, ou presque. C’est devenu une habitude, sans qu’on s’en rende compte. Je ne suis pas mécontent d’avoir appris à le connaître, finalement c’est quelqu’un de bien. Mais dis-moi, tu comptes m’interroger encore longtemps comme ça ?

William esquissa un sourire aguicheur.

— C’est toi qui voulais discuter, alors je fais la conversation… Aurais-tu autre chose en tête ?

— Si tu savais, répondit Harry d’une voix suave.

— Je suis tout à toi.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Après deux nuits de nouveau mouvementées, emplies de mauvais rêves, Harry se décida à aller se fournir en potions. Même quand il ne faisait pas de cauchemar, il dormait mal. Il avait des difficultés à trouver le sommeil, ses souvenirs s’emmêlant, tourbillonnant sans cesse. Il était perturbé par les différentes discussions qu’il avait eues depuis dimanche, tracassé par les hypothèses de Hermione au sujet de Drago, inquiet de savoir que William s’intéressait à Drago et impatient de revoir ce dernier. Tout tournait autour de lui, et cela l’agaçait.

Tout en passant la porte de la petite échoppe, il se demandait si revoir Drago n’allait pas être étrange. Après la parenthèse de dimanche, il avait peur de se sentir un peu mal à l’aise. C’était tout lui, il était capable d’agir sans réfléchir dans le feu de l’action, mais dans des circonstances normales une espèce de timidité le tenaillait. Une voix chaleureuse le sortit de ses réflexions.

— Bonjour Harry. Je suis à toi dans une minute.

Drago était en train de servir un couple de personnes âgées. Harry en profita pour parcourir des yeux les étagères, il était venu pour ça après tout. Rapidement, les deux clients s’en allèrent. Drago les accompagna jusqu’à la porte, qu’il ouvrit pour eux. À peine l’avait-il refermée qu’il se précipita vers Harry. Au moment où celui-ci se tourna vers Drago, il se retrouva enlacé.

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

Drago relâcha son étreinte. Harry, surpris par l’accolade, n’avait pas esquissé le moindre geste.

— Je… ça va, merci, répondit-il, le cœur battant.

— Tu avais l’air absorbé par l’étagère, tu voulais quelque chose ?

— Oui, je dors toujours mal. J’ai décidé qu’il était préférable de suivre les conseils de Hermione et de t’acheter des potions de Sommeil sans rêves. J’ai vraiment besoin de me reposer.

Harry prit quelques flacons sur les étagères et les tendit à Drago. Celui-ci se dirigea alors vers son comptoir, Harry sur les talons. Drago encaissa les potions.

— Harry, est-ce que ça va vraiment ? demanda Drago, inquiet.

— C’est pas encore la super forme, mais ça va mieux. Avoir partagé mes problèmes avec toi, et Ron et Hermione, ça m’a fait du bien. De toute façon, si je tiens à ma peau, j’ai intérêt à suivre ses conseils, elle était dans un état de fureur pas possible dimanche.

— Et elle avait raison, Harry. Je n’ai pas eu le courage de te reprocher tes deux semaines d’errances, mais c’est bien qu’elle l’ait fait. Que serions-nous devenus s’il t’était arrivé quelque chose ?

— Je suis tellement désolé, Drago. Je ne voulais blesser personne, pas même toi… Plutôt curieux quand on y pense, tu ne trouves pas ? Toutes ces années à se détester pour finir par… heu… s’apprécier réellement…

— Oui… curieux… répondit Drago d’une voix froide, baissant les yeux vers son comptoir.

Il se sentait heurté par les paroles de Harry, qui lui rappelait involontairement ses sentiments à sens unique. Harry s’en aperçut, et se traita mentalement d’idiot.

— Je crois que je vais passer mon temps à te demander pardon d’être lâche et sans aucun tact.

Drago releva les yeux. Harry se perdit alors dans son regard gris acier. Celui-ci était tellement rempli d’amour que cela le décontenança.

— Ça ne fait rien, Harry.

Il lui tendit un sac en papier.

— Je te revois quand ?

— Je passerais samedi matin pour prendre les potions de Hermione. Prépare-moi d’autres flacons de Sommeil sans rêves, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin un certain temps !

— À samedi, Harry. Fais attention à toi, d’accord ?

— Promis. À samedi.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent bien remplis pour Harry. Il avait des cadeaux de Noël à acheter et y consacra de très longues heures, déambulant sur le Chemin de Traverse pour dénicher les parfaits présents pour ses amis et son filleul. Il était invité pour le repas du réveillon au Terrier, avec une partie de la famille Weasley, ainsi que Teddy et sa grand-mère.

Pour Teddy, il avait acheté le tout dernier balai pour enfant de moins de onze ans, et pour Andromeda un assortiment de produits pour la peau avec des propriétés magiques, il savait que cette femme aimait prendre soin d’elle. Pour Arthur Weasley il acheta une radio moldue, et pour Molly le dernier livre de cuisine sorcière à la mode. Pour Ron, il avait prévu son coup depuis longtemps et avait récupéré un souaffle utilisé lors du premier match de la saison. Il l’avait fait dédicacer par toute son équipe, lui compris. En tant que supporter inconditionnel des Canons de Chudley depuis toujours, il savait que son ami serait ravi. Pour Hermione, il avait longuement hésité, et s’était finalement décidé pour un bon cadeau valable pour une après-midi détente pour jeune maman, dans un institut de beauté pour sorcières. Enfin, pour Ginny, il avait choisi de magnifiques gants de Quidditch en cuir de dragon.

Le reste de son temps libre avait été partagé entre le lit de son amant et la maison de ses meilleurs amis. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner son absence, auprès des uns et des autres. Il n’avait cependant pas encore réussi à se défaire de sa mauvaise habitude de fumer, il repoussait toujours l’idée d’arrêter, se disant qu’il verrait ça plus tard, quand il irait mieux.

 

Le matin du réveillon, il s’habilla élégamment, sachant pertinemment que ses efforts vestimentaires seraient ruinés dans la soirée par l’inévitable pull tricoté par Molly Weasley. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, il ensorcela tous les paquets cadeaux pour les faire apparaître directement sous le sapin du Terrier et il se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci fourmillait de sorciers et sorcières qui faisaient leurs derniers achats de Noël. Tous les ans, à cette époque, c’était la même chose. Et Harry n’aimait pas la foule, il y avait toujours quelqu’un pour l’arrêter et lui demander un autographe ou une photographie. La période de Noël étant propice au chantage « Vous comprenez Monsieur Potter, c’est pour mon fils, il vous adore, il sera tellement content d’avoir votre autographe pour Noël », Harry se fit donc arrêter deux fois en l’espace de quelques minutes. Impossible de fumer une cigarette tranquillement ! Il écrasa son mégot, le fit disparaitre d’un coup de baguette et poussa la porte d’ _Aux_ _potions ensorcelées_ , pour se retrouver de nouveau environné d’une foule de personnes. La boutique était bien évidemment aussi bondée que la rue.

Il se rendit tant bien que mal jusqu’au comptoir, essayant de ne bousculer personne, et tomba sur Théodore Nott, en train d’encaisser un sorcier ventripotent. Quand il vit Harry, il le salua et désigna la porte derrière lui.

— Bonjour, Potter. Les potions pour Granger sont dans le labo. Et Drago aussi. Tu connais le chemin.

— Merci, Nott, répondit Harry avec un sourire, soulagé de ne pas devoir rester au milieu de la foule.

 Il se faufila derrière le comptoir et poussa la porte. En la refermant, il se coupa instantanément du bruit de fond de la boutique et en fut soulagé. La deuxième porte du corridor était entrouverte et des odeurs de potions emplissaient le couloir. Il s’y dirigea aussitôt. Il poussa le battant du plat de la main et faillit se cogner à Drago qui allait sortir de la pièce.

— Oh ! Bonjour Harry ! s’exclama Drago en lui faisant l’accolade.

— Salut, Drago, répondit Harry, en la lui rendant, moins surpris cette fois-ci.

— Tu es venu pour les potions de Granger ?

— Oui, et pour les potions de Sommeil sans rêves aussi, je vais continuer à en prendre. Je dors tellement bien depuis trois jours… c’est fabuleux !

— Tiens, voilà celles de Granger, et les tiennes, dit Drago en lui tendant un carton et un petit sac. Tu m’excuseras, mais je n’ai pas du tout le temps de discuter. Tu as dû voir que c’était la folie de l’autre côté. Tu peux repartir directement avec tout ça, vous passerez me payer une autre fois, d’accord ?

— Je te remercie. Drago ? appela Harry en suivant son ami qui était déjà en train de repartir vers la boutique.

— Oui, Harry ?

Il s’était arrêté, une main sur la poignée de la porte séparant le corridor de l’espace de vente, et s’était retourné vers lui.

— Si tu ne fais rien demain soir, je t’invite à dîner à la maison, pour Noël.

— Avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Et il disparut derrière la porte. Harry le suivit, salua Théodore et Drago d’un geste de la main et traversa la foule pour ressortir dans la rue, les bras chargés. Il se rendit directement chez Ron et Hermione. Il avait de toute façon prévu d’y passer la journée avant qu’ils se rendent ensemble au Terrier à l’heure du thé.

 

La nuit était tombée et des flocons de neige recouvraient Londres. Cette année encore, ce serait un Noël sous la neige. Cela ne pouvait que ravir les trois anciens Gryffondor, heureux comme des gamins de voir les cristaux voleter dans les airs et tapisser de blanc le monde extérieur. Ils avaient finalement choisi l’utilisation de la Cheminette pour se rendre au Terrier, la présence de neige au-dehors les ayant dissuadés de transplaner.

Leur arrivée dans le salon de la maison biscornue se fit en douceur pour le couple marié, et dans un fracas habituel pour Harry. Ce dernier n’atterrissait jamais correctement et mettait systématiquement de la cendre partout, et surtout sur lui. Molly Weasley les attendait de pied ferme et les enserra tout à tour dans une chaleureuse étreinte à vous couper la respiration. Elle épousseta Harry et les expédia dans la cuisine pour prendre le thé.

La fin d’après-midi et le réveillon de Noël se déroulèrent merveilleusement bien pour tous. Harry se sentait toujours à l’aise dans sa famille d’adoption et cela lui donnait un peu de baume au cœur. Il repartit les bras chargés de présents parmi lesquels des accessoires de Quidditch, l’horrible pull tricoté par Molly et ses confiseries préférées. Juste avant son départ du Terrier, Hermione l’avait pris à part. Elle lui confia qu’elle avait bataillé pour que Ron accepte que Drago et Théodore soient invités à leur réception du réveillon du Nouvel An et Harry avait inexplicablement eu l’impression de recevoir un nouveau cadeau.

 

Le dîner du lendemain soir avec l’ancien Serpentard se passa tout aussi bien. La gêne que Harry avait ressentie en sa présence s’était envolée, Drago réussissait parfaitement à lui faire oublier les moments intimes qu’ils avaient partagés. Il était également plein d’attentions envers lui. Il était arrivé avec une bouteille de vin et des chocolats et avait insisté pour l’aider en cuisine. Et lui avait apporté un cadeau de Noël qui le toucha beaucoup, il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il avait déniché, Harry se demandait encore comment, une photo sorcière de Sirius. Il semblait avoir à peu près seize ans, et elle avait sûrement été prise à son insu, car il ne regardait pas l’objectif, plongé dans la lecture d’un livre. On le voyait tourner une page, concentré, assis sur son lit. De son côté, Harry lui avait acheté une belle orchidée blanche, il avait constaté que Drago aimait les plantes, et en particulier les orchidées.

Cette soirée à discuter autour d’un bon repas lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Il en venait même à penser qu’une évolution de leur relation n’était pas inenvisageable. À chaque fois qu’il levait les yeux vers Drago, celui-ci le regardait avec une telle intensité que c’en était perturbant. La profondeur de son regard d’acier le subjuguait. Maintenant qu’il connaissait ses sentiments, c’était évident, et il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer auparavant. Depuis une semaine, Harry avait beaucoup pensé à lui, et surtout à son corps plus qu’autre chose. Il savait depuis des mois qu’il lui plaisait, et l’avoir vu nu sous la douche n’avait fait que confirmer cette attirance. Mais il ne voulait pas le blesser et comme il ne partageait pas encore ses sentiments, il s’interdisait pour l’instant de provoquer un rapprochement. Il verrait bien ce que donnerait la suite des évènements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu. Vous êtes frustrés, certain(e)s en veulent à Harry ? C’est normal ^^ Je promets que le drarry n’a jamais été aussi proche.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine, où nous retournons à Poudlard, pour un chapitre de Noël !  
> :)


	16. Un Noël glacé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Chapitre seize ! Comme précisé à la fin du chapitre précédent, nous retournons à Poudlard, pour Noël. J’ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre qui ne sera pas aussi anodin qu’il y parait.  
> Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 16 – Un Noël glacé**

 

Au matin du réveillon de Noël, le château s’éveilla lentement dans une ambiance festive. Les inévitables décorations avaient été installées dans les couloirs, les armures avaient été enchantées pour entonner des cantiques, et la Grande Salle s’était transformée en forêt de sapins.

En entrant pour prendre leur petit déjeuner ce matin-là, Drago et Théodore se demandèrent ce qui était passé par la tête de McGonagall. Six grands sapins étaient alignés le long des deux murs principaux, croulants sous d’innombrables boules brillantes blanches et de guirlandes scintillantes. Ils prenaient tellement de place que deux des quatre tables avaient disparu. À croire que Dumbledore avait laissé une sérieuse empreinte sur la nouvelle directrice concernant la décoration de Noël !

Le plafond magique était blanc et de la neige semblait en tomber, sans aller jusqu’au sol heureusement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’il neigeait très fort au-dehors. Les quelques étudiants restés au château n’étaient, de ce fait, pas sortis, préférant profiter de la chaleur des Salles Communes.

Sitôt le repas terminé, les deux Serpentard quittèrent la grande pièce et se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Drago y avait passé le plus clair de son temps depuis le début des vacances, la luminosité de leur Salle Commune le répugnant de plus en plus. Pour couronner le tout, tous ses autres camarades de maison, excepté Théodore, ayant décidé de partir pour les fêtes, la pièce était devenue complètement silencieuse, un silence glauque et pesant qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Il en avait profité pour rattraper tout le retard accumulé dans ses cours et ses devoirs, s’avançant même dans certaines matières. Il était impensable pour lui de rater ses A.S.P.I.C. et il était vraiment temps qu’il se mette sérieusement à travailler, c’était la seule façon pour lui d’avoir un avenir et il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance. Heureusement, avec le départ de la quasi-totalité des élèves, les Préfets pouvaient souffler et il n’y avait pas eu le moindre incident à déplorer.

Une troisième et dernière raison le poussait à s’installer tous les jours à la bibliothèque, elle avait des cheveux noirs, des iris verts et une cicatrice sur le front. Depuis le match de Quidditch, Drago était devenu complètement obsédé par Harry, sans en avoir conscience il passait son temps à le chercher des yeux, vérifiant ce qu’il faisait et avec qui il était. Généralement, il était collé aux autres Gryffondor et particulièrement Ginny Weasley avec qui il semblait filer le parfait amour. Et Harry Potter se rendait également à la bibliothèque quotidiennement, même si c’était sous la contrainte de son amie Hermione Granger. Drago les entendait régulièrement se chamailler sur l’utilité de réviser telle ou telle matière.

 

Après une nouvelle journée studieuse, Drago rejoignit la Grande Salle pour le dîner de Noël. Une seule table était dressée au milieu de la pièce, une vingtaine de couverts installés parmi une décoration rouge et blanche. Drago en resta interdit, même celle des professeurs avait disparu, où allait-il manger ? Le professeur McGonagall passa à côté de lui en entrant et lui apporta spontanément une explication bienvenue.

— Monsieur Malefoy, qu’attendez-vous pour aller vous installer ? demanda-t-elle.

— Mais, Professeur… où sont les autres tables ?

— Elles sont là où elles doivent être, rangées. Ce soir, je perpétue la tradition de notre regretté Dumbledore, toutes les âmes de ce château dîneront à la même table, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste et un ton nostalgique.

Puis elle s’avança et s’installa au milieu de la table, rejoignant Hagrid et un jeune élève de Poufsouffle qui tremblait comme une feuille. Théodore arriva au même moment et s’arrêta aux côtés de Drago. Ils se regardèrent et, sans prononcer un mot, décidèrent conjointement de s’assoir en bout-de-table, l’un en face de l’autre.

La table se remplit rapidement, des professeurs et des étudiants se retrouvant installés côtes à côtes comme si cela était normal et naturel. Les plus jeunes affichaient tout de même un visage inquiet. Drago et Théodore constatèrent cependant que les autres étudiants se mettaient le plus loin possible d’eux. Quand le quatuor de Gryffondor arriva, les dernières places restantes étaient près des Serpentard. Ils se regardèrent, hésitants, et Hermione s’assit à côté de Drago, semblant soulager les trois autres. Harry prit son parti de s’installer à côté de Théodore, Ginny et Ron se collant à leurs moitiés.

À peine le dernier s’était-il attablé que McGonagall se leva de sa chaise.

— Mes chers collègues et élèves. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit et un joyeux Noël.

Elle se rassit et la table se garnit instantanément de mets délicieux. Du saumon d’Écosse farci et la traditionnelle dinde aux marrons avec sa sauce aux airelles, accompagnés de pommes de terre rôties, carottes fondantes et choux de Bruxelles. En dessert, l’inévitable Christmas Pudding remplaça les plats salés.

Drago avait passé l’intégralité du repas le nez dans son assiette, sans prononcer un mot, jouant machinalement avec ses couverts. L’assemblée faisait bien assez de bruit pour ne pas en ajouter, sans compter que son camarade de maison, Théodore Nott, n’était pas un grand bavard. Malgré son silence, Drago avait fixé toute son attention sur ses voisins de table et n’avait pas raté une miette de leurs élucubrations de Gryffondor. Potter lui avait adressé un simple signe de la tête, et seule Granger, toujours elle, l’avait gentiment salué en arrivant. Sans parler des deux Weasley qui l’avaient royalement ignoré dans une attitude que Drago reconnut parfaitement. Celle qu’il avait arboré lui-même des années durant quand il se trouvait en présence de personnes dont il n’avait cure. Drago n’arrivait pas à se décider s’il était en colère parce qu’ils ne lui parlaient pas, ou parce que la situation lui convenait en fait très bien. Il se rendait compte que, sans les incidents gérés par les Préfets, il n’avait rien à leur dire, et il ressentait encore la honte d’avoir été sauvé par Potter.

De nombreux éclats de rire ébranlèrent l’assemblée tout au long du repas, provoqués en partie par les régulières explosions de pétards farceurs disséminés sur la table. Théodore et Drago n’eurent pas envie de participer à l’hilarité générale et quittèrent la table dès qu’ils estimèrent que ce n’était pas impoli de s’en aller.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Au matin de Noël, quelques rares présents avaient été disposés aux pieds des lits des deux Serpentard. La dure réalité les frappa une nouvelle fois, ils étaient seuls et abandonnés, personne, ou presque, ne se souciait d’eux.

Théodore, avec un unique paquet, ne fut pas très dépaysé, puisque son père n’avait jamais été un papa gâteau le couvrant de présents pour Noël. Cette année, le cadeau ne venait même pas de lui, mais de Drago. Il ouvrit délicatement le papier brillant qui le recouvrait pour découvrir une paire de gants de Quidditch en cuir de dragon.

— Pour t’améliorer encore et nous faire gagner le prochain match, avait commenté Drago en le bousculant gentiment.

— Merci, Drago, répondit Théodore, la voix serrée par l’émotion.

Drago ouvrit son premier paquet, d’une taille respectable. Il s’agissait d’un colis de friandises envoyé par sa mère. Parmi ses douceurs sucrées favorites, un petit sachet en papier était étiqueté « Théodore ». Il tendit le sac à son ami.

— Tiens, pour toi. De la part de ma mère apparemment.

Le regard de Théodore se brouilla de larmes qu’il contint avec difficulté. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce geste. Il attrapa le sachet et y plongea la main. Il en ressortit un mini cake aux fruits confits, manifestement fais maison. C’était ses gâteaux préférés, comment Narcissa Malefoy pouvait-elle savoir une chose pareille ? Drago lui fit un sourire de connivence. Et les deux garçons se rendirent compte à ce moment-là que leur amitié naissante s’était transformée en amitié pour la vie, un soutien indéfectible les liait désormais.

Drago était en train d’ouvrir son deuxième cadeau. Le papier d’emballage cachait une superbe écharpe grise en cachemire.

— Théo… elle est magnifique, merci.

Les yeux brillants d’émotions contenues, Drago et Théodore ne tardèrent pas à se détourner l’un de l’autre, avant de se préparer pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Drago était mal à l’aise avec les émotions, surtout quand il n’arrivait pas à les cacher et qu’elles transparaissaient sur son visage.

 

Le repas fut rapidement avalé. Le plafond magique affichant un soleil resplendissant, Drago ne put résister à l’envie de s’aérer l’esprit dans le froid hivernal. Il s’habilla chaudement, profitant de l’occasion pour mettre sa nouvelle écharpe, et se dépêcha de rejoindre l’extérieur. Théodore avait décidé de prendre le temps de réviser avant de sortir.

La cour du château était ensevelie sous une couche de neige qui brillait au soleil, tentant courageusement de ne pas fondre. Un passage avait été créé dans l’épaisseur, la neige y était tassée et l’on y distinguait des traces de pas. Drago emprunta précautionneusement le chemin vers le parc, attentif à ne pas glisser. Des petites montagnes blanches étaient éparpillées dans l’enceinte de la cour, identifiant l’emplacement des bancs en pierre qui parsemaient habituellement cet endroit.

Arrivé dans le parc, un paysage spectaculaire attendait le Serpentard. Outre le manteau blanc adoucissant les lieux, les arbres semblaient être décorés de milliers de petites stalactites qui gouttaient, créant d’innombrables minuscules arcs-en-ciel se reflétant dans la neige. En contrebas, le lac semblait entièrement gelé. Ses pas le guidèrent instinctivement vers l’arbre sous lequel il avait passé des heures, le regard perdu dans l’eau sombre. Il s’enfonçait dans la poudreuse et avançait lentement, les efforts pour se déplacer le réchauffant agréablement.

Des éclats de rire provenant d’un endroit en contrebas le contrarièrent. Il pensait être seul et ce n’était manifestement pas le cas. Avec sa chance, il pariait sur les Gryffondor. Depuis le début de l’année, il avait été forcé de passer du temps avec eux, trop de temps.

D’abord avec Hermione Granger, pour leurs tâches de Préfets. Contre toute attente, il en était venu à apprécier la jeune fille pour son intelligence et sa droiture. Il était bien obligé de reconnaître que ses dons magiques étaient impressionnants. Il ressentait maintenant une grande honte à avoir suivi aveuglément les préceptes de son père tant d’années et d’avoir passé son temps à l’insulter de Sang-de-bourbe.

Ensuite Ronald Weasley, toujours collé à sa petite-amie. Le rouquin ne lui adressait jamais la parole, à part pour lui demander de débarrasser le plancher. Il doutait de pouvoir un jour cesser d’être un Mangemort à ses yeux, et honnêtement il s’en moquait totalement.

Enfin, Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, inséparable de ses deux amis. Pour Drago, il était surtout celui qui lui avait refusé son amitié à onze ans, préférant la compagnie de ceux que Drago considérait alors comme des personnes inférieures, des nés-moldus et des traîtres à leur sang. Sa haine pour Potter avait atteint son apogée en sixième année, quand celui-ci avait manqué le tuer dans les toilettes, expérience dont il gardait encore de minces cicatrices. Il n’avait compris certaines choses que très tardivement, complètement aveuglé par son éducation, mais il avait fini par réaliser que le futur promis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’était pas celui dans lequel il voulait vivre. Il avait donc volontairement refusé de reconnaître Potter quand il avait été capturé par les rafleurs, il avait tenté tout ce qu’il avait pu pour dévier les sorts de ces crétins de Crabbe et Goyle dans la Salle sur Demande, et il avait ensuite essayé de se battre du bon côté, mais à devoir faire face aux deux camps il avait été complètement dépassé. Enfin, dans la Grande Salle, à la fin de cette journée folle, il avait ostensiblement tourné le dos à ses géniteurs, leur faisant comprendre qu’il ne les suivrait plus. L’expression de rage sur le visage de son père, ce jour-là, le hantait encore.

Harry Potter, le grand Héros, il le côtoyait maintenant quotidiennement en essayant d’être le plus aimable possible, tentant comme il pouvait de le remercier à sa façon de l’avoir sauvé, dans la Salle sur Demande et surtout lors de son procès. De fait, les tensions s’étaient apaisées et Drago se rendait compte que quand il n’était pas le premier à l’asticoter, Potter était en réalité capable de bien se tenir également, même s’il préférait souvent l’ignorer. Drago était à la fois agacé et soulagé d’être ignoré de cette façon.

Il atteignit son arbre et avisa un monticule de neige à proximité. Ce devait être le gros rocher contre lequel Théodore avait l’habitude de s’assoir quand ils venaient là. Il balaya la poudre blanche, et s’installa sur la pierre, face au lac. Il abaissa la capuche de sa cape, laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage et créer des reflets dans ses cheveux blonds, et ferma les yeux.

 

Son répit fut de courte durée. À peine avait-il clos ses paupières, que des éclats de voix vinrent le déranger. Il reconnut aisément celles de Potter ainsi que des frère et sœur Weasley. Il soupira, ils semblaient se rapprocher de lui. Pour une fois qu’il avait envie d’être tranquille… Il rouvrit les yeux, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre.

Il avait bien deviné, les trois Gryffondor se dirigeaient vers son arbre, riant à gorge déployée. Probablement une blague stupide, pensa Drago. Malgré le sentiment prédominant de lassitude, Drago était en réalité jaloux de la complicité qui liait Potter à ses amis. Il avait longtemps cru en avoir et il avait été trop aveuglé par son ego pour se réaliser que son entourage n’avait été intéressé que par sa position sociale. Il découvrait tout juste la véritable amitié avec Théodore.

Arrivés à quelques mètres de lui, les trois Gryffondor se rendirent compte de la présence de Drago et leurs voix moururent sur leurs lèvres. Ils s’observèrent et le regard de Harry s’illumina, comme s’il venait de découvrir quelque chose d’important.

— Le voilà notre quatrième joueur !

— Ça va pas non ? On va pas inviter Malefoy à jouer avec nous ! se récria aussitôt Ron.

— Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr qu’il fera un excellent adversaire. Et puis à trois on ne peut pas faire d’équipes, insista Harry.

Drago, qui assistait silencieusement à cette scène surréaliste, se rendait compte que Potter tentait apparemment de convaincre son meilleur ami de l’inclure dans un quelconque jeu dont ils avaient eu l’idée.

— OK, capitula le roux, mais hors de question qu’il soit dans mon équipe ! Tiens, je me mets avec Ginny, débrouille-toi avec lui.

— Je vous signale que je vous entends, annonça Drago.

Harry s’approcha, seul, du rocher sur lequel s’était assis Drago. Les mains dans les poches d’une veste moldue rembourrée, les cheveux mal coiffés, une démarche nonchalante, il avait l’air parfaitement à l’aise. Une bouffée d’énervement le traversa, Potter avait toujours l’air parfait, c’était tellement agaçant.

— Salut Malefoy, fit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

— Potter, répondit Drago, le plus aimablement possible.

Inutile de s’attirer les foudres de Potter. Il avait compris la leçon à l’infirmerie.

— Avec Ron et Ginny, on voulait faire un genre de bataille de boules de neige, en équipe. Mais pour cela on doit au moins être quatre. Comme tu as l’air de t’ennuyer, tu pourrais te joindre à nous ?

Drago ne put s’empêcher de ricaner. Potter cherchait à le provoquer, ce n’était pas possible autrement. Au temps pour les bonnes manières !

— Premièrement, je ne m’ennuyais pas. Deuxièmement, une bataille de boules de neige, Potter ? À ton âge, c’est pathétique, tu ne crois pas ?

— Malefoy, c’est pas ma faute si dans ta famille de Sang-Pur on t’a jamais appris à t’amuser !

Drago se sentit vexé. Habituellement, c’était lui qui insultait les familles des autres. Sauf qu’il s’était interdit de continuer à le faire en début d’année. Il pinça alors les lèvres et décida de ne pas répondre, envoyant un regard noir au Gryffondor.

— Allez, Malefoy, fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Toi et moi contre Ron et Ginny, ça devrait te faire plaisir de pouvoir prouver que tu es meilleur qu’eux !

Harry arborait un petit sourire en coin, il savait très bien comment provoquer le Serpentard. Faire appel à sa fierté malmenée allait forcément l’inciter à accepter. Harry ne savait pas bien ce qui lui avait donné l’idée de l’inclure dans leurs plans, mais après tout il était tombé à pic. À présent qu’il ne se comportait plus autant comme un petit con arrogant, Malefoy était presque devenu fréquentable. Et Harry avait bien remarqué à quel point les deux Serpentard de dernière année étaient seuls et isolés depuis septembre. Ça lui ferait du bien de se changer les idées.

— Très bien, toi et moi contre les Weasley. Ils vont s’en mordre les doigts de jouer contre les deux meilleurs attrapeurs de l’école, on a des réflexes imbattables. Quelles sont les règles ? annonça finalement Drago en se levant de son rocher.

Harry fit un signe à Ron et Ginny et les quatre jeunes gens se rapprochèrent les uns des autres.

— Je m’inspire d’un jeu moldu que vous ne devez pas connaître, le paintball. L’idée c’est que l’une des deux équipes se trouve une sorte de place forte et la défende. On va dire qu’on lui donnera quinze minutes pour se préparer. Ensuite, la deuxième part à sa recherche et doit tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir à toucher ceux qui se cachent. Pour gagner, soit l’équipe embusquée touche dix fois l’adversaire, soit celle qui est en chasse touche cinq fois l’adversaire. Ça vous va ?

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête.

— Qui commence à chercher une planque ? demanda ensuite Harry.

— Vous ! répondit Ron, un sourire aux lèvres. Je vais me faire un plaisir de me défouler sur toi Malefoy !

— C’est ce qu’on va voir, Weasley !

Les deux garçons se regardaient méchamment, avec l’air de vouloir en venir aux mains.

— Du calme, vous deux. C’est un jeu, je vous le rappelle, signala Harry en se mettant entre Drago et Ron. Bon, Ron et Ginny, vous remontez dans la cour du château. Quand vous y serez, vous comptez quinze minutes avant de nous chercher. Pas de triche, je vous surveille !

Harry attrapa Malefoy par l’épaule et le poussa en direction du lac alors que Ginny faisait de même avec Ron en le dirigeant vers le château. Harry vérifia d’un coup d’œil que le frère et la sœur ne les espionnaient pas et s’avança résolument vers le lac, laissant Malefoy grommeler dans son dos.

— Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, Potter ? l’apostropha Drago.

— Je connais un endroit parfait, là-bas, en bordure de la forêt, répondit Harry en tendant le bras.

— Si on va près de la forêt, peux-tu m’expliquer ce que tu fais sur le lac ?

Drago était resté juste au bord du lac gelé alors que Harry commençait déjà à y avancer précautionneusement, les bras ouverts en grand pour garder l’équilibre. Il les abaissa rapidement, la surface ne semblant pas aussi glissante que prévu.

— C’est un raccourci, amène-toi Malefoy, on va pas y passer la nuit !

Drago jeta un œil inquiet à la surface gelée, tentant de déterminer si s’y promener était sans danger. Il n’avait pas la moindre envie de s’y retrouver plongé jusqu’au cou.

— Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? La glace est-elle assez solide ?

Harry se retourna vers le bord pour observer le Serpentard. Toujours aussi lâche, pensa-t-il.

— Si la glace supporte mon poids, elle supportera le tien. Et comme tu peux le constater je ne suis toujours pas dans l’eau, alors amène ton cul par ici !

— Tu fais chier, Potter ! Pourquoi faut-il que, vous autres Gryffondor, cherchiez systématiquement à foncer tête baissée dans les problèmes ? Et mon cul il t’emmerde ! répondit Drago en faisant un premier pas sur le lac.

Drago rejoignit rapidement Harry, mais resta derrière lui, passant exactement aux mêmes endroits, marchant dans ses traces. Si ce crétin de Gryffondor voulait tester le poids de la glace, tant mieux pour lui.

— Tu penses vraiment qu’ils vont remonter jusqu’à la cour et patienter quinze minutes ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, une fois arrivé, Ron va calculer le temps d’attente en fonction de celui qu’ils auront mis à y arriver. Mais le fait de marcher jusque-là haut les empêchait de voir que je prenais le chemin par le lac.

Ils continuèrent à avancer lentement mais surement sur la surface gelée. Harry avait le regard fixé sur le but qu’il voulait atteindre tandis que Drago avait les yeux fixés devant ses pieds à observer la glace. N’avait-elle pas l’air plus mince à cet endroit ? Il se retourna et se rendit compte qu’ils étaient maintenant vraiment loin du bord.

Un léger craquement résonna dans l’air silencieux. Les deux garçons se figèrent aussitôt, essayant de déterminer d’où provenait le bruit. La mince couche de neige qui recouvrait le lac les empêchait de voir correctement la glace et la potentielle fissure qui venait de s’y créer.

Le craquement ne s’étant pas renouvelé, Harry décida de continuer et posa un pied devant lui. Rien ne se passa. Il s’y appuya et Drago le vit aussitôt s’enfoncer en même temps qu’un formidable bruit de glace brisée se faisait entendre.

— Potter ! ne pût-il s’empêcher de crier d’une voix affolée.

Harry avait disparu dans l’eau. Drago s’avança doucement au bord du trou, ne souhaitant pas l’y rejoindre, testant du bout du pied la solidité. Celle-ci semblait relativement solide et il s’agenouilla pour sonder le lac de ses iris gris. Mais où était-il ? Si jamais Potter s’était noyé, c’en était fini de lui et de son avenir. Il serait renvoyé, ou pire, enfermé à Azkaban, pour avoir laissé le Héros mourir dans de l’eau gelée.

Au même instant, la tête de Harry creva brusquement la surface liquide. Il inspira longuement et à de multiples reprises de grandes goulées d’air. Des volutes de brume blanche s’échappaient de sa bouche à chaque expiration, floutant son visage.

— Putain ! jura-t-il.

Drago agrippa aussitôt tant bien que mal la veste de Harry. L’eau lui congela les doigts et il étouffa un cri de douleur. Harry fit un effort considérable pour obliger ses propres mains à sortir de l’eau et à s’accrocher aux bras qui le tenaient. Il avait si froid qu’il ne sentait plus ses doigts.

— Merde, c’est vraiment glacé. Malefoy, aide-moi !

— Et tu crois que je fais quoi, là ? Accroche-toi, je vais essayer de te tirer hors de l’eau.

Drago raffermit sa prise sur le vêtement de Harry et le tira vers lui. Il se sentit glisser vers le bord, il était lourd cet idiot ! Il se recula légèrement, ne voulant pas risquer de basculer à son tour, et dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain il souleva et tira le Gryffondor hors de l’eau. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, le souffle court, les mains toujours serrées sur la veste de Harry, qui était à moitié effondré sur lui, lui coupant la respiration. Celui-ci commença à grelotter et à claquer des dents, cherchant à respirer normalement sans y parvenir. Son souffle chaud caressait la joue de Drago qui n’arrivait pas détourner son regard du visage humide, des yeux verts effrayés. Les cheveux noirs gouttaient et mouillaient le cou de Drago. La situation était tout sauf appropriée, mais il ne put empêcher une partie de son corps de s’éveiller en ayant Harry si près de lui. Cela acheva de le sortir de sa torpeur, quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas chez lui pour se sentir excité dans de pareilles circonstances. D’autant plus qu’il s’agissait de Potter, nom d’un Sombral ! Il repoussa Harry, toujours grelottant, ses lèvres prenant une teinte bleutée assez inquiétante, et se releva. Les mains du Gryffondor étaient encore accrochées à lui, comme s’il ne pouvait se détacher.

— Debout, Potter, il faut retourner au château ! lui lança-t-il.

Il tira d’un coup sec et les doigts de Harry se détachèrent de lui. Aussitôt, le Gryffondor s’entoura de ses bras, tentant de se réchauffer. Drago l’attrapa sous les aisselles et le releva avec difficulté.

— Tu peux marcher ?

Harry fit un signe de la tête, avança un pied et vacilla. Drago le rattrapa et décida de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l’aider à marcher. À une allure réduite, ils commencèrent à rejoindre le bord, Harry tressautant de froid et claquant des dents de plus en plus fort. Sa respiration hachée semblait douloureuse.

— Peux… plus… respirer… ânonna-t-il difficilement.

Drago réfléchit intensément. Pour quelles raisons ne pouvait-il plus respirer correctement ? Le froid, certainement, mais que faire ? Il n’avait pas sa baguette, il l’avait oublié dans sa chambre, comme un idiot, il lui était impossible de faire sécher les vêtements du Gryffondor. Il ne voyait qu’une seule solution.

— C’est tes vêtements gelés qui t’empêchent de respirer, Potter. Tu vas retirer tout ça et mettre ma cape.

Harry le regarda avec un air effrayé, mais tenta malgré tout d’ouvrir sa veste. Ses doigts congelés, malgré ses gants en laine, n’y parvinrent pas. Drago prit les choses en main et lui enleva les gants, la veste, l’écharpe, le pull et le t-shirt qu’il portait. Dans la foulée, il ôta sa cape et son écharpe et l’enveloppa avec. Les tremblements de Harry diminuèrent, mais ne cessèrent pas complètement. Cependant, sa respiration reprit rapidement un rythme et une amplitude normaux. Drago empila les vêtements trempés et les attrapa avant de pousser Harry vers le bord.

— Je ne sens plus mes mains, Malefoy, j’ai l’impression qu’elles vont se détacher de mes bras, se plaignit Harry alors qu’ils reprenaient leur marche.

Drago le regarda avec inquiétude. Par Salazar, qu’est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas faire pour cet imbécile ! Il avisa le bord du lac, à seulement une dizaine de mètres, et se décida.

— Potter, nous y sommes presque, dépêchons-nous de quitter cette abominable plaque de glace. Ensuite, on réchauffera tes mains.

Il poussa Harry du mieux qu’il put pour le faire avancer plus vite, gardant un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Ils atteignirent rapidement le bord et Drago posa le pied sur la terre ferme avec soulagement. Aussitôt, tenant parole, il laissa tomber à terre le tas de vêtements mouillés en train de geler, se mit face à Harry, toujours grelottant, écarta les pans de sa cape en laine et l’enveloppa dans une étreinte inattendue. Harry se recula.

— Mais… qu’est-ce que tu fous, Malefoy ?

— Je te réchauffe, espèce de Gryffondor dégénéré ! Laisse-toi faire et pose tes mains dans mon dos, directement sur ma peau.

Il s’approcha de nouveau et entoura de ses bras le Gryffondor, prenant garde à ce que les pans de la cape reposent sur ses propres épaules, pour ne pas créer de courants d’air. Il sentit Harry hésiter, les bras ballants. La douleur dans ses mains dut le décider, car Drago eut soudain l’impression que deux blocs de glace venaient de se faufiler sous son pull et sa chemise.

— Oh putain ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu sens plus tes doigts, Potter. Par Merlin, je vais être complètement congelé à cause de tes conneries !

— Ta gueule, Malefoy, je sais que j’ai merdé, pas besoin d’en rajouter !

Drago commençait en effet à avoir vraiment froid. Il était déjà délesté de sa cape et de son écharpe et les mains de Harry sur sa peau le brûlaient tellement elles étaient glacées. La sensation était désagréable au possible, mais il sentait dans son cou le souffle chaud de Harry qui avait posé son front contre son épaule. Il semblait tout faire pour se rapprocher de Drago, que sa présence réchauffait effectivement, sans se rendre compte de l’émoi que cela provoquait chez le Serpentard qui serrait les mâchoires pour contrôler son corps. Les tremblements et les claquements de dents diminuèrent pour finalement cesser tout à fait alors que le Gryffondor soupirait de soulagement. Drago attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se reculer.

— Allez, Potter, on retourne au château.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la cour, Drago traînait les affaires congelées de son condisciple pendant que Harry avait refermé la cape sur lui, s’enroulant dans ses bras. Harry avait froid, très froid, mais le vêtement en laine épaisse tenait assez chaud malgré tout. Il avait retrouvé ses esprits et se demandait pourquoi le Serpentard n’avait pas utilisé la magie pour le sortir de l’eau, le sécher ou le réchauffer. Lui-même n’y avait pas songé, ses pensées rendues incohérentes par le froid qu’il ressentait.

— Malefoy, comment ça se fait que tu n’aies pas utilisé ta baguette ?

Le jeune homme blond baissa la tête et prit tout son temps avant de répondre finalement du bout des lèvres.

— Je l’ai oubliée dans mon dortoir.

— Comment as-tu pu l’oublier ? demanda Harry, avec une innocence presque touchante.

— Parce que je n’ai aucun attachement pour elle. Ce n’est pas la mienne, c’est celle de ma mère. Ma baguette je l’ai perdue le jour où tu m’as désarmé au manoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle est devenue, je pensais que c’était toi qui l’avais, mais j’ai bien vu que tu utilisais toujours la tienne.

— Pourquoi n’en as tu pas choisi une autre ?

— Pour m’être renseigné, je sais qu’elle est toujours active en quelque sorte. Elle apparait sur le registre des baguettes en état de fonctionner, chez Ollivander. Je rechigne à prendre une autre baguette alors que la mienne est quelque part, à m’attendre. C’est assez stupide, mais j’ai l’espoir de la retrouver un jour.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était très étonné d’apprendre à quel point le Serpentard était encore attaché à sa baguette alors qu’il l’avait perdue presque un an plus tôt. Il le comprenait aisément cependant, se souvenant du désespoir qui l’avait étreint quand la sienne avait été brisée. Il avait eu l’impression qu’une partie de lui était morte.

Au moment où ils passaient l’arche de la cour, Ron et Ginny les interpellèrent. Ils avaient dû les voir remonter vers le château.

— Harry ? Mais que s’est-il passé ? s’inquiéta aussitôt la cadette Weasley.

Elle courut vers eux et se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Ron les rejoignit rapidement.

— Potter a eu la fabuleuse idée d’aller visiter le lac, répondit Drago. Il faut croire qu’une fois ne lui avait pas suffi.

Estimant que Harry était entre de bonnes mains, Drago abandonna son fardeau de vêtements et se dirigea résolument vers le château. Il était frigorifié et n’avait qu’une envie, se réchauffer près du feu de sa Salle Commune. Et surtout, il était de mauvaise humeur pour plusieurs raisons. D’abord, la discussion concernant sa baguette le contrariait plus qu’il l’aurait souhaité, ensuite il commençait à être fatigué de supporter Potter et ses stupidités, enfin les réactions involontaires de son corps l’avaient perturbé et énervé.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry avait passé tout le reste de la journée à se réchauffer dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures avant que la sensation de froid qui l’étreignait disparaisse tout à fait. Il avait raconté brièvement sa péripétie à ses amis. Sans raison particulière, il avait cependant tu la façon dont Drago l’avait réchauffé, trop honteux d’avoir eu besoin de l’enlacer. Harry savait que sa témérité était entièrement responsable de la situation, mais qu’était-ce qu’un plongeon dans un lac gelé par rapport à un duel avec Voldemort ?

Il espérait simplement qu’il n’allait pas attraper une pneumonie ou quelque chose du même genre. Il n’avait pas la moindre envie de devoir se rendre à l’infirmerie en expliquant la raison pour laquelle il était malade. Pomfresh se ferait un devoir de le rapporter à son directeur de maison et à McGonagall, et il terminerait en retenue.

Les heures à paresser dans le canapé, tout près du feu, lui avaient permis de réfléchir sérieusement à la discussion qu’il avait eue avec le Serpentard en revenant vers le château. Avant de descendre pour le dîner, sa décision était prise. Il remonta dans son dortoir pour écrire un mot sur un parchemin et suivit Ginny, Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle.

À son arrivée dans la pièce, il chercha des yeux le Serpentard. Comme à son habitude, il mangeait face à Théodore, en bout-de-table, tout près de l’entrée. Harry profita de son passage dans son dos pour lui glisser le parchemin qu’il avait rédigé.

 

Un peu avant vingt-deux heures, Harry quitta la Salle Commune pour monter dans son dortoir. Ginny, Ron et Hermione, étonnés qu’il aille se coucher aussi tôt, sans même leur dire bonne nuit, échangèrent des regards inquiets. Le mystère s’éclaircit rapidement, Harry reparut à peine cinq minutes après être parti, les bras chargés d’une longue cape d’hiver et d’une écharpe grise. Il avait également coincé sous son bras sa cape d’invisibilité.

— J’ai un truc à faire, je reviens vite, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers le portrait masquant l’entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

— Harry ! l’interpella Hermione. Le couvre-feu est à vingt-deux heures, tu ne devrais pas sortir maintenant. Si tu te fais attraper, tu vas faire perdre des points à notre maison.

Harry se retourna vers elle, un air interrogatif sur le visage, un sourcil levé.

— Tu ne vas pas m’enlever des points tout de même ?

— Je devrais pourtant. De toute façon, ma ronde commence au couvre-feu, si je te croise je serai obligée de le faire.

— Tu ne me croiseras pas, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Hermione soupira, agacée par l’entêtement de son ami.

— Peut-on au moins savoir ce que tu vas faire ? questionna Ginny.

— J’ai des choses à rendre à Malefoy, répondit-il en montrant la cape et l’écharpe.

— Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? insista la jeune rouquine.

— Heu… non. Si jamais il veut sortir avant que je sois descendu pour le petit déjeuner il sera embêté.

Harry n’était pas assuré dans sa réponse, et ses amis s’en rendirent compte immédiatement.

— Harry… qu’est-ce que tu nous caches ?

Hermione était beaucoup trop perspicace pour le bien de Harry. Ce dernier le savait parfaitement. Il se demandait pourquoi il n’anticipait pas ce genre de choses, il en avait pourtant l’habitude maintenant.

— J’ai décidé de lui rendre sa baguette, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Aucun d’eux ne s’attendait apparemment à ça.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix

— Parce que je n’en ai plus besoin depuis longtemps. J’ai réparé la mienne avec la baguette de sureau après la bataille, rappelez-vous. Et puis, je sais à quel point on se sent démuni sans sa baguette. S’il l’avait eue cette après-midi, il aurait pu me sortir du lac sans difficulté et me sécher aussi facilement. Au lieu de ça, il a été forcé de me tirer et me prêter ses affaires pour que je ne crève pas de froid.

— Je crois que tu as raison de le faire, Harry. Et en plus, il l’a mérité aujourd’hui, je vous avais bien dit qu’il était en train de changer, affirma Hermione.

Ginny semblait d’accord et hocha la tête, confirmant le sentiment de Harry.

— Je continue à penser qu’il est moins dangereux avec une baguette empruntée, insista Ron.

— Ron ! On ne va pas encore se disputer à ce sujet ! se plaignit Hermione.

Le roux abandonna, préférant ne pas provoquer une nouvelle colère de sa dulcinée. D’autant plus qu’elle était maintenant soutenue par sa sœur. Seul contre tous, il n’insista pas.

 

Harry arriva devant la Salle de bain des Préfets à l’heure, chose inédite. Drago était déjà là, appuyé contre le mur dans une attitude nonchalante qui lui était propre. Il avait toujours l’air d’être à sa place, quel que soit l’endroit où il se trouvait. C’était exactement ce genre d’attitude qui irritait Harry, mais il décida de ne pas faire de remarque. Pour une fois, il n’avait pas envie d’attiser le conflit qui dormait entre eux.

— Malefoy.

— Potter.

Harry porta son regard vers le jeune homme et s’approcha de lui silencieusement. Il lui tendit ses vêtements.

— Merci pour cette après-midi. J’ai été stupide à vouloir passer par le lac.

— Je te l’avais dit, pourtant, répondit Drago d’un air entendu en attrapant les objets.

Harry grogna de mécontentement. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, il était forcé d’admettre que Malefoy avait raison. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

— Tu désirais autre chose, Potter ? Ne traîne pas, il sera vingt-deux heures dans deux minutes, et tu n’es pas censé te balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

— Tu vas me retirer des points ?

— Je vais me gêner ! répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry prit le temps d’une dernière réflexion.

— Il y a autre chose que je dois te rendre, Malefoy, commença Harry.

Il s’arrêta, ne sachant pas comment lui dire qu’il avait gardé sa baguette tout ce temps, et qu’il n’avait pas pensé un seul instant à la lui rendre. Finalement, il la sortit de sa poche intérieure et la lui tendit, la tenant par l’extrémité la plus mince. Drago ne réagit pas immédiatement, et Harry sut exactement à quel moment il comprit ce qu’il lui donnait.

Sans un mot, Drago avança une main légèrement tremblante et caressa doucement le bois d’aubépine. Harry pouvait lire l’émotion dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Celui-ci, ordinairement si lisse, si froid, était maintenant envahi par une expression de joie qui semblait tellement innocente. Rien qui ressemblait au Malefoy que Harry connaissait.

Drago empoigna finalement sa baguette et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il sembla retrouver le contrôle, et son visage de façade reprit sa place.

— Merci.

Sa voix était basse et le ton laissait clairement entendre une gratitude infinie.

— C’est la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour toi, répondit simplement Harry.

Il tourna les talons et retourna à sa Salle Commune avant que Drago se souvienne que l’heure était dépassée et qu’il pouvait lui retirer des points pour vagabondage dans les couloirs. Dès qu’il fut hors de vue, il s’enveloppa dans sa cape d’invisibilité, ne souhaitant pas pousser sa chance trop loin, Hermione était sûrement déjà en ronde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> La semaine prochaine j'aurais peut être des difficultés à poster le chapitre, c'est le week-end prolongé de Noël et je serais très occupée. Mais je vais faire mon maximum. Nous retournons dans le temps présent, pour un chapitre très très attendu ;)


	17. Réveillon surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Chapitre dix-sept, un long chapitre. Comme précisé à la fin du chapitre précédent, nous voilà de retour dans le temps présent avec Harry et Drago. Ce chapitre sera, je l’espère, à la hauteur des vos espérances. C’est probablement l’un de mes préférés ;)   
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 17 — Réveillon surprise**

 

Comme à son habitude, Harry était encore en retard. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir vérifié l’heure pour que cela n’arrive pas. Il se précipita de sa salle d’eau jusqu’à sa chambre et se retrouva encore embêté devant le capharnaüm régnant dans sa penderie. Chaque fois qu’il ouvrait le placard, il se disait qu’il devait le ranger et se promettait de le faire le lendemain, et chaque fois qu’il le refermait il oubliait sa bonne résolution. Sans compter la quantité impressionnante de linge sale qui attendait sagement d’être lavé. Il ne savait plus quoi porter. Il se résigna à enfiler un smoking noir traînant dans sa housse, et une chemise blanche à col cassé qu’il défroissa à l’aide d’un sort. Il laissa tomber l’idée de nouer son nœud papillon, il n’y arrivait de toute façon jamais, et le lança sur son lit, puis il se maudit en cherchant ses chaussures de ville. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans son miroir, tenta d’aplatir ses cheveux sans succès et courut au rez-de-chaussée. Il hésita à mettre sa cape de sorcier, cela n’allait pas avec le smoking, puis choisit finalement un manteau long de couleur grise qu’on lui avait offert, il ne se rappelait plus pour quelle occasion. Il ne le portait jamais, préférant sa cape d’hiver ou sa veste en cuir aux beaux jours. Il passa la porte et fit brusquement demi-tour, il avait oublié le champagne et la boîte de chocolat dans l’entrée. Un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu’il tente d’utiliser sa cervelle, se dit-il en transplanant depuis le perron de la maison.

Il sonna à la porte de Ron et Hermione à vingt heures, avec une bonne heure de retard il savait qu’il serait le dernier arrivé et que tout le monde le regarderait se confondre en excuses. Il était presque certain qu’ils l’attendaient pour passer à table et se sentait particulièrement honteux de faire attendre sa meilleure amie, enceinte jusqu’aux yeux.

La porte s’ouvrit sur Ron, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Salut, vieux. Fâché avec l’heure, encore une fois ? lui demanda-t-il avec humour.

— Salut, Ron. Comme toujours, tu le sais bien !

Ron s’était effacé pour laisser entrer son ami. Harry s’avança puis tendit les bouteilles de champagne au roux après l’avoir serré dans ses bras.

— Tiens, c’est pour le dessert, comme on avait dit. Et j’ai des chocolats pour Hermione.

La jeune femme s’était découvert une passion pour le chocolat ces quelques dernières semaines, les hormones de la grossesse sans doute. Harry ne manquait donc aucune occasion pour lui en offrir. Ce soir, il espérait que cela adoucirait son retard.

— Merci, Harry. Heureusement que tu as fini par arriver. Hermione allait envoyer Malefoy chez toi, pour vérifier que tu allais bien.

— Désolé…

Ron disparut avec la caisse pleine de bouteilles et Harry s’avança vers le salon. Hermione l’intercepta juste au niveau de la séparation des deux pièces.

— Harry ! Tu exagères d’arriver si tard, le gronda-t-elle.

— Désolé, Hermione. Je t’ai ramené des chocolats, ils viennent de Suisse.

Il tendit le petit sac contenant les confiseries et l’embrassa sur la joue, espérant se faire pardonner.

— Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, mais on s’est inquiété ! Malefoy était presque affolé, si tu l’avais vu ! Va poser ton manteau sur la patère s’il te plait, dit-elle en désignant l’objet.

Puis elle s’en retourna vers le salon, et ses invités, alors que Harry se rendait au portemanteau et y accrochait son vêtement.

 

Drago avait rejoint Théodore au moment où la sonnette avait retenti. Hermione et lui étaient justement en train de se demander s’il n’allait pas aller chercher Harry directement chez lui, et vérifier par la même occasion qu’il n’avait pas rechuté dans une période sombre. Il entendit des voix provenir de l’entrée et Weasley revint avec une caisse tandis que Granger le remplaçait. Elle ne s’attarda pas et revint avec un petit sac puis disparut dans la cuisine. Drago vit Harry traverser le couloir et accrocher un élégant manteau gris. Puis celui-ci se tourna vers le salon et Drago eut le souffle coupé. Comme si cela était normal, Harry portait une veste de smoking coupe Deauville à col pointu, un pantalon droit sans pli et un gilet croisé, sans nœud papillon, avec deux boutons de chemise ouverts, et les cheveux en bataille, comme d’habitude. Il avait les joues rosées, il avait dû courir avant d’arriver. Le contraste de la tenue de soirée et de son air à moitié débraillé le rendait tellement sexy qu’il se surprit à penser qu’il pourrait presque le déshabiller dans l’instant et le prendre contre le mur devant tout le monde. Il se reprit quand il sentit Théodore tirer sur son bras. Il tourna la tête vers lui et réalisa qu’il s’était avancé d’un pas et que son ami l’avait retenu, devinant qu’il risquait de faire une bêtise. Théodore avait en effet vu le regard de Drago changer à l’arrivée du Gryffondor. Drago recula et essaya de reprendre contenance, tant bien que mal, les mains diligemment croisées devant son entrejambe, espérant que personne n’avait remarqué son attitude. Il conserva pourtant Harry dans son champ de vision, le surveillant du coin de l’œil.

— Drago, maîtrise-toi bon sang ! lui fit remarquer Théodore, l’obligeant à lâcher des yeux le jeune homme brun.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Théo. Je ne perds jamais mon sang-froid, tu le sais très bien, répondit Drago avec une mauvaise foi éhontée.

Il surveilla de nouveau Harry qui était en train de faire le tour des invités pour les saluer. Il avait l’air d’être complètement dans son élément. Cela n’avait rien d’étonnant quand on considérait la nature de ceux-ci, des Gryffondor et une Serdaigle, Harry devait être comme un poisson dans l’eau. Drago et Théodore, quant à eux, ne se sentaient pas particulièrement à l’aise de revoir tous ces gens qu’ils n’avaient plus croisés depuis plus de six ans. Il y avait là, dans ce salon, Neville Londubat accompagné par Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, et Georges Weasley avec sa femme Angelina et leur jeune fils. Heureusement, Hermione et Ginny avaient tenté de les mettre à l’aise et avaient toutes les deux passé du temps à discuter avec eux. Cependant, les autres n’avaient pas bien compris ce qu’ils faisaient là ce soir, ils avaient imaginé que Hermione les avait invités pour faire bonne mesure, parce Drago lui fournissait ses potions. À ce moment-là, ils étaient tous les deux relégués au fond de la pièce, seuls, Hermione et Ron ayant disparu en cuisine, et Ginny discutant avec Luna.

Harry avait terminé par eux. Drago l’avait vu se rapprocher, de son allure décontractée. Il avait d’abord serré la main de Théodore avant d’enlacer Drago dans une brève accolade, comme ils en avaient pris l’habitude récemment. En se séparant de lui, Drago avait croisé le regard des autres invités qui avaient suivi Harry des yeux, se demandant comment il réagirait à la présence des deux anciens Serpentard. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est qu’ils furent plutôt surpris, et Drago se délecta de leurs visages ébahis devant la familiarité que Harry s’était permise avec lui à l’instant. Il savait très bien qu’aucun d’entre eux n’étaient au courant que Harry s’était lié d’amitié avec Drago.

— Comment vas-tu, Harry ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant de nouveau.

— Je vais bien, merci.

— Ne te retourne pas tout de suite, mais l’assemblée derrière toi semble plutôt surprise de voir que nous ne nous sommes pas encore agrippés par le col pour nous cogner dessus.

Harry pouffa doucement à ce trait d’humour. Cela ravit Drago, rendre Harry heureux était devenu l’une de ses priorités, et toute occasion était bonne pour le faire rire. Il le regarda avec tendresse, s’attardant sur le coin de sa bouche.

— Drago ? demanda soudain Harry, retrouvant tout son sérieux.

— Oui ?

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s’il te plait. Ça me met mal à l’aise, avec tout le monde qui nous observe.

— Pardon, Harry.

Drago décida alors qu’il valait mieux s’éloigner de l’objet de son désir pour l’instant, et prétextant vouloir aider Hermione en cuisine, il s’éclipsa. Il pressentait que la soirée allait être compliquée pour lui, il avait déjà failli perdre la tête.

 

Le dîner s’était malgré tout bien passé, Hermione l’avait installé entre Luna et Ginny, Théodore face à lui. Le petit sourire de la jeune femme, en lui indiquant sa place, lui avait mis la puce à l’oreille, d’autant plus qu’il n’y avait pas la moindre raison pour qu’elle insiste sur le fait que Harry soit à l’autre bout de la table. Qu’avait-elle bien pu deviner ?

Londubat n’avait pas été particulièrement loquace, mais Drago avait beaucoup échangé avec Lovegood et Théodore semblait s’être trouvé des points communs avec la cadette Weasley. Il soupçonnait d’ailleurs son ami d’avoir un peu forcé sur le vin blanc pour être aussi à l’aise.

En guise de dessert, leurs hôtes avaient prévu des mignardises qu’ils servirent dans le salon avec du champagne. Les invités s’éparpillèrent dans la pièce, un verre à la main, pour discuter. Drago se sentait presque désemparé et il s’était assis seul dans un coin. Harry n’était nulle part en vue et Théodore échangeait toujours avec la rouquine. Une envie pressante lui fit quitter son siège à regret, il était pourtant bien installé.

En revenant au salon, il longea la cuisine, et à travers la porte entrebâillée il entendit la voix de Harry. Celui-ci discutait avec Georges Weasley. Il hésita, mais le sujet de la conversation l’incita à rester.

— Et les amours, Harry ? demanda Georges. Tu n’as toujours trouvé personne pour remplacer ma sœur apparemment.

— Ah, Georges… ma vie sentimentale est bien compliquée. Je n’ai en effet pas rencontré la perle rare. J’ai vu quelqu’un ces derniers temps, mais ça n’était pas du tout une histoire sérieuse, juste une histoire de cul, tu vois. Mais il y a quelqu’un d’autre qui m’intéresse vraiment.

— La personne en question est au courant ?

— Ah non, pas vraiment, non.

— Et tu attends quoi ? La vie est courte, Harry, ne laisse pas passer une chance d’être heureux ! Fred ne l’a pas eue, alors ne gâche pas ta vie.

— Je ne sais pas bien ce que j’attends, Georges. Mais tu as raison, il serait temps que j’essaye d’être heureux.

Drago ne supporta pas d’en entendre davantage. Son cœur s’était déjà serré douloureusement en écoutant Harry parler de ses conquêtes et de quelqu’un qui l’intéressait. Étant donné leur discussion à ce sujet, ce n’était sûrement pas lui. Il n’avait pas la moindre honte d’avoir espionné celui qu’il aimait, mais il regrettait de l’avoir fait, ça faisait vraiment trop mal.

Minuit sonna bientôt, et tout le monde se souhaita une bonne année, embrassades pour certains, et beaucoup de mains serrées pour Drago et Théodore.

Assez rapidement, Georges et sa famille quittèrent leurs hôtes du soir, leur petit garçon de deux ans ayant largement dépassé son heure de coucher. Neville et Luna ne s’attardèrent pas non plus, la jeune femme était enceinte de trois mois et était épuisée. Théodore et Ginny s’en allèrent presque comme des voleurs, l’un après l’autre, pensant que personne ne se rendrait compte de leur petit manège. Drago n’était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué le rapprochement de ces deux-là, ils s’étaient tournés autour toute la soirée. Il se retrouva donc à repartir, en dernier, en même temps que Harry, ne voulant pas abuser de l’hospitalité du couple.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, dans la rue, à se regarder. Harry en avait profité pour allumer une cigarette et Drago s’était retenu de faire une remarque à ce sujet. Cette habitude qu’avait Harry l’insupportait, mais il ne se sentait pas légitime de le lui reprocher. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants d’un homme qui a trop bu. Une fois de plus, se dit Drago. Il se demandait si cela n’était pas un problème dont il devrait lui parler à l’occasion. Ce soir, cependant, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, de peur qu’il ne s’égare une nouvelle fois sur le chemin de l’abandon.

— Harry, tu me raccompagnes ?

— J’avais d’autres projets pour ce soir, si tu m’accompagnais plutôt ? répliqua Harry, joyeusement.

— C’est-à-dire ?

— Il est tôt, j’ai envie de faire la fête. Tu viens danser avec moi ?

— Harry, je n’ai pas la moindre envie d’aller danser, j’ai une journée de travail derrière moi. Je suis fatigué. Tu ne préfères pas venir à la maison à la place ? On pourrait boire un verre tranquillement pour finir la soirée.

— Allons-nous changer les idées, Drago. Je connais un endroit parfait !

Il tendit la main. Drago soupira, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir seul, qui sait ce qu’il allait encore ingurgiter. Et surtout, il ne supportait pas l’idée que Harry puisse passer la nuit avec quelqu’un d’autre, alors il prit la main offerte et se sentit emporté.

Ils réapparurent dans une sorte de hangar. Drago devina rapidement qu’il s’agissait d’une zone de transplanage, des sorciers et sorcières apparaissant et disparaissant dans des « cracs » sonores. Harry dut remarquer son air étonné.

— Cette aire de transplanage est assez récente. Le Ministère a trouvé de bon goût d’ajouter des lieux pour transplaner dans des zones habituellement fréquentées uniquement par les Moldus. De plus en plus de sorciers s’y rendant maintenant, ils voulaient évider des incidents.

— On va dans un endroit Moldu ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je vais avoir l’air de quoi avec ma cape ?

— Tu es parfait et personne ne fera attention.

Harry venait-il de lui dire qu’il était parfait ? Drago secoua la tête et le rattrapa alors qu’il s’éloignait déjà en direction d’une porte. Il devina qu’elle devait donner à l’extérieur.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans les rues froides de Londres, Drago vit une longue file d’hommes le long d’un mur, séparés de la rue par un cordon rouge. Une enseigne lumineuse clignotait un peu plus loin.

— Harry, tu nous emmènes dans un club gay ?

— Oui. Ça te dérange ?

— Pas du tout. Mais pourquoi ici ?

— Parce que j’aime l’ambiance et la musique. Et que je connais le patron.

Ils remontèrent la file d’attente, à l’extérieur du cordon. Les regards des fêtards les suivirent. Les deux amis étaient indéniablement beaux, et Drago, avec sa longue cape noire, ses longs cheveux couleur de lune et sa peau pâle, semblait tout droit sorti d’un roman d’Anne Rice. De quoi attirer l’attention d’un certain nombre d’hommes qui patientaient dans le froid.

Juste avant d’arriver à l’entrée, Harry tourna la tête vers Drago et chuchota à son oreille.

— Prends-moi la main.

— Pardon ?

Harry n’attendit pas que Drago comprenne ce qu’il lui demandait et enlaça d’office ses doigts à sa main gauche. La soirée était décidément pleine de surprises, à quoi jouait donc Harry ?

— Tu verras, ça va nous ouvrir des portes, lui assura-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent au début de la file d’attente, devant une porte gardée par un homme grand et costaud avec une mine patibulaire.

— La file d’attente c’est par là, indiqua-t-il d’un ton peu aimable en désignant le bout de la rue.

— Pourriez-vous signaler à Samuel que Harry souhaite entrer, accompagné, répliqua Harry sans se démonter.

Le videur hésita, mais devant l’air décidé de Harry, il attrapa son talkie-walkie.

— Max pour Sam, dit-il à voix basse.

— J’écoute, répondit une voix sortant de l’appareil.

— Il y a un type qui s’appelle Harry, qui te demande de le laisser entrer. Il est avec un autre type.

— Ils sont arrivés ensemble ou il a récupéré ce pauvre mec dans la file d’attente ?

— Ils sont arrivés ensemble, patron.

— Laisse les entrer, finit par répondre la voix après un moment, d’un ton qui semblait désespéré.

L’homme obéit et leur ouvrit diligemment la porte. Harry le remercia d’un signe de tête et Drago le suivit, leurs mains toujours enlacées. Il avait à peine écouté l’échange entre le videur et son patron, trop occupé à profiter de la chaleur de la main de Harry dans la sienne. Il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’en caresser le dos avec son pouce. Ils se dirigeaient vers le guichet quand un petit homme, presque la quarantaine, les intercepta. Drago nota qu’il était habillé élégamment, et plutôt mignon avec des cheveux bruns, longs et bouclés, et une peau mate.

— Bonsoir Samuel, le salua Harry.

— Harry, tu vas me faire le coup encore combien de fois ? Tu l’as dégoté où celui-là ? répondit ledit Samuel.

— Tu exagères Sam, ça faisait longtemps. Je te présente Drago, et je ne l’ai dégoté nulle part, on se connaît depuis des années. On a renoué récemment, c’est tout.

L’autre grommela, leur souhaita une bonne soirée et s’éclipsa. Drago n’avait rien compris de ce qui s’était passé. Était-il tombé dans un univers parallèle, ou bien était-il en train de faire un rêve étrange ? Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers Harry.

— Il a perdu un pari, fut tout ce qu’il répondit avec un haussement d’épaules.

Ce dernier lâcha sa main et se pencha vers le guichet. Drago serra le poing gauche, espérant conserver la douce chaleur qui venait juste de s’en retirer. Harry lui demanda sa cape et tendit leurs vêtements à la fille qui s’occupait du vestiaire. Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils poussèrent une porte épaisse à doubles battants pour entrer dans une grande salle à la luminosité faible et résonnant d’une musique électro à la mode. Drago se sentit immédiatement très à l’aise et il se comporta comme il en avait eu l’habitude en France. Il se dirigea vers le bar, suivi par Harry, commanda une vodka qu’il n’attendit pas pour boire cul sec, et demanda ensuite un Cosmopolitan. Quand il sortait dans les endroits Moldus, il ne choisissait que des boissons contenant de la vodka, c’était la seule chose qu’il trouvait consommable excepté un bon champagne. Il vit Harry commander un whisky avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui parler.

— Tu restes au bar ou tu viens danser ? lui demanda-t-il.

Drago embrassa la pièce du regard et se décida aussitôt en voyant des tables libres dans un coin entouré de banquettes.

— Je vais m’installer là-bas, dit-il en désignant l’espace qu’il avait repéré.

— Comme tu voudras, répondit Harry en allant se mêler à la foule gesticulante.

Drago n’arrivait pas à se décider entre rester assis et rejoindre Harry. Il l’avait accompagné pour l’empêcher de déraper et son attitude s’était révélée ambiguë. Il ne comprenait ni pourquoi il l’avait invité à sortir dans cet endroit ni pourquoi il l’avait complimenté, alors que plus tôt dans la soirée il lui avait bien fait comprendre que son regard amoureux le dérangeait en public. Cherchait-il à le rendre jaloux ? En l’occurrence, ce n’était pas trop mal réussi. Il jetait de fréquents coups d’œil à Harry, qui se déhanchait éhontément contre un inconnu que Drago rêvait de remplacer. Des mains anonymes qui glissaient dans ses cheveux, des hanches frottaient contre ses fesses… Drago aurait tout donné pour être à la place de cet homme. Mais il se devait de veiller sur Harry, il allait rester gentiment à sa table. Frustré. Responsable. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant une main baladeuse s’inviter sur le ventre de Harry. Il tiendrait bon, étriper le partenaire de son ami n’était pas dans ses plans, cela risquait de lui causer quelques ennuis.

Malgré les regards qu’ils échangèrent et le fait que Harry tenta de venir le déloger plusieurs fois en revenant du bar, Drago se refusa à le rejoindre. Il n’était pas question que la situation lui échappe de nouveau parce que Harry avait décidé de jouer avec lui. C’était totalement injuste et de mauvaise foi de tout lui mettre sur le dos, mais Drago s’en voulait terriblement d’avoir capitulé en ce dimanche où tout avait basculé, et il tentait de soulager sa conscience en accusant Harry.

Alors qu’il terminait son deuxième cocktail, la tête de Drago commença à sérieusement tourner. Il avait déjà pas mal bu chez les Granger-Weasley, c’était le moment de s’arrêter. Au même instant, il sentit une vague de magie le percuter, l’envelopper chaleureusement et le tirer en avant. Il résista le temps de se rendre compte que Harry le regardait intensément, la main tendue vers lui, immobile et apparemment insensible à l’homme qui se frottait contre lui. Il jura, Harry était en train d’utiliser la magie sans baguette pour le faire venir à lui et il trouvait ça particulièrement déloyal. Il cessa rapidement de résister, parce que cela devenait douloureux, comme de petites aiguilles partout sous sa peau, et il n’avait ni la force ni une sobriété suffisante pour contrer ce sortilège. Même complètement bourré, Harry restait plus puissant que lui. Un sursaut de fierté le fit grimacer quand il s’en rendit compte.

Une fois qu’il se fut décidé, le sort d’attraction s’allégea, la douleur diminua, puis disparut quand il rejoignit Harry. Ce dernier le regardait avec une intensité presque effrayante. Drago commença par repousser plus ou moins brutalement les quelques personnes qui dansaient avec Harry jusque-là. Maintenant qu’il était avec lui, il était impensable de le partager avec qui que ce soit, qu’il soit ou non d’accord d’ailleurs. Il ne sembla de toute façon pas s’en plaindre et recommença à bouger en rythme. Drago s’imprégna de la musique et fit de même, dévisageant Harry qui avait les yeux fermés et paraissait complètement en transe. Il se rapprocha finalement de Drago, passa les bras derrière sa nuque et se déhancha sans pudeur contre lui. La volonté de Drago se brisa, une nouvelle fois, et il l’enlaça, posant les mains dans son dos et enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

— C’est vraiment très Serpentard ce que tu as fait, Harry, lui dit-il à l’oreille.

 

Après un temps qu’il ne put définir, Drago sentit Harry l’emmener vers l’extérieur. La sortie dans le froid piquant acheva de lui faire reprendre conscience, et il vérifia l’heure discrètement avec un sort, il était quatre heures. Il se sentait épuisé et ne souhaitait qu’une chose : dormir. Il attrapa Harry par le bras, et sans lui demander son avis, il le traîna dans une ruelle, vérifia qu’il n’y avait personne et les fit transplaner jusque dans le vestibule de son appartement. Il se déchaussa, accrocha sa cape dans le dressing et se retourna vers Harry.

— Tu peux dormir sur le canapé, Harry, je suis…

Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Harry le poussa violemment contre la porte du placard, prit son visage en coupe et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes en un baiser exigeant. Drago se laissa faire un instant avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Il dut faire appel à toute sa force pour repousser son assaillant, Harry était sacrément musclé.

— Harry ! protesta Drago, ses mains fermement posées contre le torse de Harry, le maintenant à distance.

— J’ai envie de toi, Drago, supplia Harry.

— Harry, arrête ! Tu as trop bu ce soir, et moi aussi d’ailleurs. Tu dis n’importe quoi ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi s’il te plait !

Cette dernière phrase sembla calmer les ardeurs du Gryffondor qui abandonna aussitôt la lutte.

— Harry, je suis épuisé, je veux juste me reposer. Je ne t’ai pas ramené chez toi, car je n’en avais pas la force et j’ai trop peur que tu agisses inconsidérément si je te laisse seul dans ton état d’ébriété. Mon canapé est très confortable et l’on discutera de tout ça après quelques heures de sommeil, d’accord ?

— D’accord, marmonna Harry d’une voix éteinte.

Drago se dirigea vers l’autre placard et en sortit un oreiller, une couverture et des draps. Il prépara le canapé pour son invité et fit un passage éclair dans la salle de bain. Il s’apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre quand une petite voix l’appela.

— Drago ?

— Oui, Harry, répondit-il, las.

— Si moi je me suis comporté en Serpentard ce soir, toi tu as définitivement viré Poufsouffle, chuchota Harry avec un léger rire.

Drago ne répondit pas, et s’enferma dans sa chambre. Dans un état second, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit. Il sombra dans le sommeil dans la minute qui suivit.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Un grincement et de légers craquements le réveillèrent en sursaut. La lumière de la lune traversant ses rideaux mal fermés se reflétait sur une silhouette sombre. Drago attrapa sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit, s’assit et dans le même mouvement se jeta un charme informulé de bouclier. Celui-ci brilla légèrement autour de lui alors que la silhouette inconnue s’éclairait, la lumière d’un _Lumos_ sortant d’une baguette. C’était simplement Harry, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre pour une raison qu’il ne connaissait pas. Drago relâcha sa respiration et annula le bouclier, puis lança un sort d’horloge, sa baguette lui indiqua qu’il était sept heures.

— Pardon, Drago, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

— Harry, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— En fait… heu… c’est assez stupide. J’ai encore fait des cauchemars… je prends les potions depuis deux semaines et je dormais bien… mais sans elles, c’est revenu.

— Tu veux une potion ?

— Non. Je voudrais dormir avec toi, dit finalement Harry après un temps.

Drago, déjà à moitié levé pour aller chercher une potion de Sommeil sans rêves, se rassit lourdement sur son lit.

— Quoi ?

— Je promets de ne pas te déranger… j’ai juste besoin d’une présence… j’ai peur Drago, j’entends encore sa voix dans ma tête…

Harry semblait complètement désemparé, tel un enfant effrayé sortant d’un mauvais rêve. L’homme trop alcoolisé avec qui il avait passé la soirée avait totalement disparu, noyé par ses terreurs et ses angoisses. Comment pouvait-il le renvoyer sur le canapé en sachant qu’il avait peur de dormir seul ?

— OK, viens là.

Harry contourna le lit et se roula en boule du côté opposé à Drago. Au bout d’un certain temps, sa respiration devint plus lente et plus profonde, il s’était rendormi. Et Drago ne savait plus quoi penser. La fatigue le rattrapa finalement et il se rendormit également alors que le jour commençait juste à se lever.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

_Allongé sur le ventre, les doigts serrant les draps, Drago étouffait des gémissements dans son oreiller. Le plaisir qu’il ressentait était presque de l’ordre de la torture alors que son partenaire le faisait languir. Celui-ci mordillait la peau pâle de son dos, lui soufflait dans la nuque et lui chuchotait à l’oreille des mots érotiques. Une main s’était glissée entre son ventre et le matelas, le caressant doucement et bien trop lentement. Obéissant, Drago ne demandait rien et se concentrait pour ne pas laisser échapper trop de bruits. C’était l’un de leurs jeux favoris, l’un ordonnait et l’autre obéissait, et cette fois Drago avait l’interdiction de demander quoi que ce soit, et devait rester silencieux. Mais la main chaude et douce qui le caressait devint progressivement rêche, et la présence du corps dans son dos s’allégea pour disparaitre totalement. Son sentiment de frustration augmenta en conséquence, mais Harry avait disparu._

 

Drago ouvrit les yeux, un rayon de soleil les lui fit refermer avec une grimace. Merlin, ses rêves allaient le rendre fou ! Puis il se souvint de sa soirée et rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Harry était allongé sur le côté, à portée de bras, la tête posée sur sa main, et le regardait.

— Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda Drago d’une voix endormie.

Il se racla la gorge et s’appuya sur ses mains pour basculer sur le côté. Il se rendit compte au même instant qu’il était finalement préférable qu’il reste sur le ventre, position bien plus pratique pour camoufler son érection. Il passa ses bras sous son oreiller pour cacher sa marque, mine de rien, tout en gardant les yeux sur son voisin de lit.

— Ça fait un moment oui, la lumière m’a réveillé. Tu es beau quand tu dors, tu sais… De quoi rêvais-tu ? s’enquit Harry avec un léger sourire.

— Rien qui te regarde ! répondit-il un peu brusquement. As-tu mieux dormi après m’avoir rejoint ?

— Aucun cauchemar, si c’est ce que tu veux savoir.

Le visage de Harry s’était refermé et son sourire coquin avait disparu. Drago soupira.

— Je rêvais de toi, Harry. Mais tu l’avais déjà deviné, alors ne fais pas cette tête !

Harry retrouva rapidement son air taquin.

— Besoin d’un coup de main ?

— Non ! Enfin oui, mais pas toi.

— Et pourquoi pas ? J’étais sérieux en rentrant de notre sortie, tu sais. Ce n’était sûrement pas la meilleure façon de le dire, mais mon désir pour toi n’était pas causé uniquement par mon état d’ébriété. Je pensais que tu l’avais remarqué au club et que tu nous avais fait transplaner chez toi exprès.

— Harry, ce que j’ai constaté au club, ce n’est pas que tu me désirais, mais que tu voulais du sexe tout court. Et je ne veux pas être un de tes plans cul !

Harry se redressa en position assise, maintenant visiblement en colère. La couette avait glissé et laissait voir qu’il ne portait rien d’autre que son boxer.

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, un de mes plans cul ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Tu penses vraiment que je te vois comme ça ?

— J’ai surpris une partie de ta conversation avec Georges Weasley hier soir. Ce n’était pas volontaire, je suis passé devant la cuisine au mauvais moment, c’est tout, répondit Drago d’une voix froide.

Il avait le cœur serré en repensant à cette conversation. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il était actuellement en train d’en parler avec Harry. Son visage avait dû refléter ses émotions parce qu’il le vit s’apaiser instantanément, un air triste passant dans ses yeux.

— Drago… je suis désolé…

— Ça ne fait rien. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller prendre une douche glacée, et ensuite on pourra reprendre notre conversation.

Drago avait trouvé une excuse quelconque pour quitter son lit, la douche froide n’étant en réalité plus nécessaire. Mais il ne pouvait plus rester à côté de Harry à cet instant. Son masque d’impassibilité, celui qu’il mettait un point d’honneur à toujours conserver, était en train de se fissurer, et il ne voulait pas que Harry en soit témoin. Sans se préoccuper du fait qu’il était nu, il se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Il s’enferma, ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire, se glissa sous l’eau encore froide jaillissant du pommeau de douche et s’effondra.

Il pleura longuement, étouffant du mieux qu’il put ses sanglots. Il se maudit d’être tombé amoureux. Son père lui avait pourtant assené maintes et maintes fois que les émotions, et l’amour en particulier, étaient des pièges et que cela créait des complications. Un Malefoy devait être maître de lui-même et tout mettre en œuvre pour arriver à ses fins, et cela était totalement incompatible avec le sentiment amoureux. L’amour faisait faire des choses stupides et faisait souffrir inutilement. Là pour le coup, son paternel avait raison. Il se maudit d’être devenu si intègre qu’il avait refusé deux fois les avances de l’homme qu’il désirait depuis des années, juste parce qu’il ne voulait pas profiter d’avoir l’ascendant sur lui et qu’il ne souhaitait pas être un simple plan cul. Il avait effectivement définitivement viré Poufsouffle… Il se maudit d’avoir réalisé que cet imbécile de Harry était devenu sa raison de vivre tandis que ce dernier ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse. Il se maudit d’avoir espéré le séduire alors qu’il semblait hermétique à ses — maigres — efforts. Puis il se rappela que les conseils de son père n’avaient pas vraiment aidé celui-ci dans la vie et qu’il se trouvait à présent derrière les barreaux. Mais cela ne soulageait pas pour autant son cœur meurtri par Harry.

Des coups frappés à la porte de la pièce le sortirent de l’hébétude dans laquelle il s’était réfugié après sa crise de larmes.

— Drago ? Tout va bien ? Ça fait une heure que tu es là-dedans ! cria Harry.

— Je… Oui, oui, j’arrive !

Drago se savonna, se sécha rapidement et s’entoura la taille d’une serviette avant de retourner à sa chambre pour s’habiller. Il enfila un jean noir, une chemise et un pull gris à col en V, et laissa ses cheveux détachés pour qu’ils sèchent naturellement. Harry n’était nulle part en vue, mais l’odeur de café provenant de la cuisine lui indiquait qu’il devait s’y trouver. Ils devaient absolument terminer leur conversation, malgré tout le mal que cela lui faisait.

 

Se composant difficilement un visage neutre, Drago rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine. Celui-ci était accoudé au plan de travail, un mug de café à la main. À côté de lui, du thé infusait dans une tasse.

— Je viens juste de le mettre à infuser, il sera prêt dans deux minutes, lui indiqua Harry.

L’attention toucha Drago, même si cela semblait idiot. Une simple tasse de thé le faisait fondre à l’intérieur. Il attendit en silence et regarda Harry. Il avait remis ses vêtements de la veille, la chemise blanche était froissée et à peine boutonnée, le gilet manquait, le pantalon noir semblait avoir été roulé en boule et piétiné pendant la nuit, et il était pieds nus. Harry retira l’infuseur de la tasse et la lui tendit.

— Merci.

Il s’appuya contre le mur et trempa les lèvres dans son thé, se moquant de se brûler. C’était de toute façon moins douloureux que ce que son cœur subissait et il souhaitait occuper le silence.

— Drago, j’ai réfléchi.

— Puis-je connaître le résultat de cette introspection ?

— C’est même indispensable, puisque cela te concerne.

— Je t’écoute.

Harry fit une petite pause avant de reprendre la parole. Drago avait l’impression qu’il cherchait à mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Tant mieux, il aurait de son côté largement le temps de penser à ce qu’il allait lui dire.

— Qu’as-tu entendu exactement de la conversation que j’ai eue avec Georges ?

— Dans les grandes lignes, que tu voyais quelqu’un uniquement pour le sexe, mais qu’une autre personne avait retenu ton attention dernièrement.

— C’est un bon résumé… Et j’ai bien vu que cela t’avait touché, Drago. J’en suis navré. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu imaginer et je me sens vraiment comme une merde, mais je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Il n’est pas impossible également que je doive freiner ma consommation d’alcool pour arrêter de faire des conneries…

Drago grommela et balaya son excuse de la main. Harry ne lui devait rien, il en avait bien conscience. Même si cela lui faisait horriblement mal.

— Je pense que je vais commencer par te parler de… heu… mon plan cul, comme tu l’as nommé tout à l’heure.

— Je sais déjà qui c’est Harry, ne te fatigue pas.

— Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être au courant !

— Ce n’était pas bien compliqué à deviner. Je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais en le voyant te tenir par la taille à Sainte Mangouste ça aurait dû me sauter aux yeux. J’aurais dû lui broyer la main, tiens.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je suppose que je devrais être habitué à être entouré de personnes observatrices puisque je connais Hermione depuis des années, mais ce genre de choses m’étonnera toujours !

— Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire à propos de ce blondinet de pacotille ?

— Je rêve ou tu es jaloux ?

— Je suis quelqu’un de très jaloux et très possessif. Quand j’ai le droit de l’être en tout cas.

— Tu devrais pourtant le remercier. C’est grâce à lui que j’ai réalisé que quelqu’un d’autre avait pris de la place dans ma vie, bien plus que je ne le pensais.

— Je ne vais sûrement pas remercier le type qui va te permettre de te jeter dans les bras de quelqu’un qui n’est pas moi !

— Mais justement, il s’agit de toi, Drago.

Harry se remémora, avec une pointe de honte, la conversation qu’il avait eue avec William, conversation qui le taraudait depuis. Il lui avait fallu presque une semaine, et un coup de pied au cul de Georges, pour se rendre compte que son ancien amant avait eu raison.

 

_Harry s’effondra sur le dos de son amant, luisant de sueur, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il se retira et s’affala sur le lit. William se mit sur le côté et ses doigts papillonnèrent sur le visage de Harry._

_— Cela va me manquer, dit-il doucement._

_— Qu’est-ce qui va te manquer ?_

_— Toi._

_Harry tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés._

_— Tu veux qu’on arrête de se voir, c’est ça ? questionna-t-il._

_— Je ne veux pas. Mais il faut qu’on arrête de se voir, Harry. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça._

_Harry soupira et se passa la main sur le visage._

_— Ne me dis pas que c’est parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi, s’il te plait._

_— Moi non, pas encore du moins. En revanche, toi oui. Et je n’en suis pas la cible._

_— De quoi parles-tu ? Quels sentiments ?_

_William s’assit sur le lit, puis commença à se rhabiller._

_— J’ai remarqué certaines choses et j’ai fait mes propres déductions. Je suis certain que tu es attaché à quelqu’un et qu’en faisant l’amour avec moi, tu le vois à ma place._

_— Tu délires, Will, c’est n’importe quoi !_

_— Harry, soupira-t-il. Tu me prends presque toujours par-derrière et ça n’est pas un reproche. Mais les rares fois où tu as été face à moi, tu ne m’as jamais regardé, et tu sembles toujours perdu dans je ne sais quelle dimension quand tu jouis. Et si je le sais, c’est parce que moi je t’ai regardé._

_— Will, je ne suis pas à l’aise avec ce genre de choses, c’est tout._

_Il avait fini de s’habiller et Harry se sentit obligé de faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent assis au bord du lit._

_— Tu le vois bien tous les dimanches ton ami Malefoy ? Y compris hier, pour Noël ?_

_— Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre discussion._

_— As-tu remarqué que tu me sollicitais presque toujours en début de semaine ? Le lundi en général, après le Quidditch, tu es complètement déchaîné. Je pourrais presque lister tous les jours où tu l’as vu, le dimanche ou non d’ailleurs._

_— Will, ce ne sont que des coïncidences._

_— Je te laisserais faire le compte de ton côté, ça n’a pas d’importance… J’ai remarqué aussi la façon dont lui t’avait regardé à l’hôpital. Si ce type ne te veut pas dans son lit, je ne m’appelle plus Grant !_

_— Ce qui ne prouve absolument rien, tu en conviendras._

_— Mercredi dernier tu as murmuré son prénom, Harry…_

 

Alors que Harry refaisait surface après s’être plongé dans ce souvenir, Drago avait oublié qu’il avait une tasse de thé à la main. Les informations firent lentement leur chemin et un florilège d’émotions le traversa. Il éclata finalement de rire, la situation semblait trop irréelle pour être vraie.

Harry fut étonné de sa réaction. Il ne s’attendait pas à le voir se tordre de rire. Tout à son hilarité, il faillit même renverser sa tasse à moitié pleine et Harry dû la lui reprendre des mains in extremis. Il remercia ses réflexes d’attrapeur et la reposa sur le plan de travail, attendant que Drago se calme. Il espérait qu’il n’était pas en train de se moquer de lui.

 

Son fou-rire passé, Drago reprit contenance. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ri de cette façon.

— Pardonne-moi Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. La situation me semble vraiment trop irréelle.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te prouver qu’elle est bien réelle pourtant.

Drago observa son visage. Celui-ci était vraiment plein de sincérité, et une sorte de candeur illuminait son regard. Il se perdit un instant dans l’émeraude de ses pupilles.

— Peux-tu me dire ce que tout cela signifie pour toi et moi, Harry ? Ai-je le droit d’espérer ?

— Je ne sais toujours pas où j’en suis dans ma vie, mais je sais que je ne veux plus vivre comme je l’ai fait ces dernières années.

Harry posa son mug et se rapprocha de Drago, s’arrêtant tout près de lui. Drago n’avait pas détaché les yeux de son regard, mais il avait croisé les mains derrière lui pour les empêcher de trembler.

— Je ne peux rien te promettre pour l’avenir, mais j’ai envie d’essayer d’être heureux, avec toi, nous donner une chance.

Drago, toujours appuyé contre le mur, retenait son souffle et son cœur battait la chamade. Harry se rapprocha encore de lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tout doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une caresse. Rien de comparable avec le baiser qu’il lui avait imposé seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Harry se recula légèrement, créant un mince espace entre leurs visages. Drago pouvait sentir le souffle de Harry contre sa peau, sur son menton et dans son cou. Ses yeux, levés vers lui, le questionnaient silencieusement.

Après un temps qui ne dura que quelques millisecondes, mais que Drago ressentit comme des heures, il se décida. Il prit la bouche de Harry et l’embrassa profondément, les mains déjà dans sa nuque. Harry répondit à son baiser et ouvrit les lèvres, tout en glissant les mains sur les hanches du blond. L’étreinte passionnelle fut rapidement interrompue par leur besoin d’oxygène. Ils en avaient oublié de respirer. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants, le souffle court. Drago posa son front contre celui de Harry, les yeux fermés, sourire aux lèvres, tout à son bonheur. Était-il en train de rêver ?

Il reprit doucement les lèvres de Harry, se délectant de leur douceur, avant de plonger le visage dans son cou. Il le respira, comme un forcené, comme s’il avait été privé d’air, et retrouva l’odeur entêtante qui l’avait fait basculer, cette fois-là dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Il goûta sa peau, à la jonction du cou et de l’épaule, comme la première fois. Une peau légèrement salée par le résidu de sueur de leur soirée au club. Harry frissonna sous ses lèvres. Se laissant emporter, Drago appuya ses baisers, mordilla la peau et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Harry. Il arriva rapidement à ses fins et le délesta du vêtement qui termina à terre. Il fit une pause pour l’admirer, mais Harry reprit ses lèvres en un baiser impatient. Tout comme ses mains qui s’étaient insinuées sous le pull de Drago et tiraient sur sa chemise pour la sortir du pantalon. Les paumes brulantes rejoignirent bientôt la peau de son ventre, le Gryffondor lui procurant d’habiles caresses. Il n’était pas en reste lui-même et s’attaqua rapidement aux tétons de Harry, les titillant, les pinçant. Un gémissement étouffé entre ses lèvres ne tarda pas à le récompenser. Harry cessa soudain de l’embrasser, provoquant un sentiment de frustration qu’il exprima par un grognement et il se retrouva, sans s’en rendre compte, délesté de son pull, et la chemise ouverte, les boutons cliquetant sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Harry dégagea la chemise grise des épaules de Drago, laissant ses doigts courir sur ses bras au passage, provoquant l’érection des fins poils blonds et un soupir d’aise. La chemise rejoignit le sol. Il attrapa la main gauche du blond et la leva vers lui, de façon à pouvoir en embrasser doucement la paume. Les mains de Drago étaient vraiment très douces, contrairement aux siennes, déjà usées par le balai de Quidditch. Il tourna lentement son bras afin de pouvoir laisser ses lèvres papillonner sur son poignet.

— Non !

La réaction de Drago avait été brutale et Harry sursauta. La magie de l’instant s’évapora aussitôt. Drago lui avait retiré sa main et avait plaqué son bras contre son torse, son visage était tendu et ses yeux remplis de tristesse.

— Drago, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Je… je refuse que tu poses tes mains ou ta bouche là-dessus, Harry.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, avant de se rappeler la Marque des Ténèbres. Il savait très bien que Drago la portait, mais il l’avait oubliée, et il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait tout fait pour la lui cacher quand ils s’étaient retrouvés sous la douche, ainsi que ce matin même alors que Drago s’éveillait tout juste.

— Mais pourquoi ? Elle est inerte depuis des années, ça ne me fera rien, et à toi non plus.

— Je ne veux pas que tu sois souillé par cette horreur. J’ai tout essayé pour m’en débarrasser, mais il n’y a rien à faire.

Manifestement, Harry n’était pas le seul à avoir quelques séquelles de son passé qui le torturaient. Il comprenait très bien ce que Drago pouvait ressentir et décida de ne pas insister pour le moment. Ils auraient tout le temps de panser leurs blessures respectives, et peut-être que de le faire ensemble leur serait bénéfique.

— Très bien, je n’y toucherais pas, je le promets.

Le visage de Drago s’apaisa instantanément et il reposa ses paumes dans la nuque Harry. Celui-ci en profita pour reprendre sa bouche en un long et doux baiser. Leurs ardeurs ne tardèrent pas à se réveiller et Drago l’enserra dans ses bras, une main dans le bas de son dos, l’autre dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts semblaient ne pas pouvoir cesser de toucher chaque centimètre carré de la peau de Harry, et ses gestes semblaient désespérés.

— Harry, j’ai tellement envie de toi, lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il relâcha son étreinte, déboutonna le pantalon de l’ancien Gryffondor, et glissa aussitôt sa main à l’intérieur pour le caresser. Un gémissement de Harry lui répondit. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir et entreprit de déshabiller Drago, le jean du Serpentard se retrouvant très vite autour de ses chevilles. Harry n’eut même pas le temps de saisir l’objet de son désir que le blond se retourna, se mettant face au mur.

— Prends-moi ! exigea-t-il.

Harry eut un temps d’arrêt. Puis il se colla au dos de Drago et l’enlaça tendrement.

— Je ne vais sûrement pas te pénétrer là, debout, dans ta cuisine. Hors de question que ça se passe de cette façon.

À ces mots, et sans lui demander son avis, il le fit se retourner, le rhabilla sommairement et l’emmena rejoindre la chambre. Là, Harry prit tout son temps pour lui ôter le peu de vêtements qu’il lui restait, tout en l’embrassant et en faisant courir ses mains sur sa peau pâle. Le souffle de plus en plus court, Drago se laissa faire, savourant chaque caresse qui embrasait son corps, les doigts crochetés dans les boucles noires. Harry le poussa doucement sur le lit, se déshabilla lui-même, ôta ses lunettes et vint le recouvrir, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à portée de sa bouche, remontant vers son visage. Il l’observa un instant : les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses longs cheveux blonds encore humides étalés sur les oreillers, on aurait dit un ange. Un ange diablement sexy. Il s’allongea totalement sur lui, faisant de son mieux pour répartir son poids sur ses coudes posés de part et d’autre de la tête blonde, leur arrachant un gémissement quand leurs virilités se touchèrent. Drago écarta les jambes pour plus de confort et se mit aussitôt à bouger les hanches, cherchant à reproduire la délicieuse sensation.

— Drago ? murmura Harry.

Drago ouvrit ses yeux pour plonger dans deux pupilles émeraude. Pour la première fois, il put totalement s’abandonner dans cette forêt luxuriante, sans obstacle entre leurs regards. Il y lut une tendresse incommensurable.

— Prends-moi, déclara-t-il de nouveau, espérant que le Sauveur ne trouve pas une nouvelle excuse.

Un éclair d’inquiétude traversa cependant les orbes gris, mettant la puce à l’oreille de Harry.

— Drago, un doute me tenaille. As-tu vraiment l’habitude d’être en dessous ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Une intuition, répondit Harry en lui embrassant le coin des lèvres.

— Non, répondit finalement Drago. C’est déjà arrivé, une ou deux fois, mais ça ne s’est pas passé comme je voulais. Et j’ai été avec plus de femmes que d’hommes de toute façon. Mais ça n’a pas d’importance, je te fais confiance. Et j’en rêve, littéralement, depuis des années, fais-moi l’amour s’il te plait.

Obéissant, Harry l’embrassa puis se redressa. Drago lui faisait confiance et il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Ses caresses et ses baisers portèrent rapidement leurs fruits, l’ancien Serpentard se remit à gémir. Il descendit le long de son ventre, frôlant la peau de ses doigts et de ses lèvres, et s’installa entre ses cuisses. Il se lécha sensuellement les doigts un par un et Drago s’en mordit les lèvres d’anticipation. Et avec toute la délicatesse possible, Harry le prépara, le prenant en bouche pour lui faire oublier les sensations désagréables, provoquant par là même un hoquet de surprise et un profond soupir de plaisir. Les réactions de Drago l’excitaient, il avait terriblement envie de lui. Au moment opportun, il se fondit en lui, lentement, les yeux fixés sur son visage, guettant tout signe de douleur. Seuls des halètements et des ongles griffant son dos lui répondirent. Il fit une pause, se concentrant lui-même sur la délicieuse sensation qui l’enserrait, repoussant l’envie de jouir immédiatement.

Deux lacs de métal en fusion croisèrent son regard attentif. Il effleura d’une main la joue de Drago, devenue rouge de plaisir. Ce dernier fit un léger signe de tête et remonta les genoux. Harry se décida à se mouvoir, lentement, cherchant comme il le faisait toujours, l’angle parfait, alors que Drago pétrissait son dos.

— Oh putain, lâcha-t-il soudainement entre ses dents serrées.

— Je t’ai fait mal ? questionna aussitôt Harry, stoppant tout mouvement.

— Oh, non ! Recommence ! répondit Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et reprit ses coups de reins, sentant son amant venir à sa rencontre. Il s’allongea sur Drago, enserrant son membre entre leurs ventres, et plongea dans son cou, mordillant et léchant la peau douce, respirant son parfum acidulé. Les coudes posés de part et d’autre de ses épaules, ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds, si doux. Drago avait toujours les mains tantôt sur son dos, le serrant fortement, tantôt sur ses flancs, le griffant légèrement.

Les mouvements finirent par devenir erratiques, Harry perdit toute cohérence et le peu de contrôle qu’il lui restait, le feu se répandant dans ses reins, les cris de plaisir de Drago l’excitant plus que de raison. Harry le sentit soudain se tendre et se libérer dans un long gémissement sourd alors que des ongles s’enfonçaient dans ses épaules. Ses muscles le serrant intimement, Harry le rejoignit sur-le-champ, un éclair de plaisir presque douloureux le traversant de part en part.

Cherchant son souffle, il redressa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago qui présentait un air béat. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, les pupilles grises brillantes de larmes contenues.

— Oh, Merlin, non ! Drago, je t’ai fait mal ? s’affola Harry.

Drago cligna des yeux, une unique larme s’échappa pour glisser doucement jusqu’à sa tempe, se perdant dans ses cheveux.

— Ai-je eu l’air d’avoir mal ?

— Non, répondit Harry, perplexe. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

— Réaction tout à fait involontaire due au fait que j’ai cru mourir de bonheur, Harry.

Harry sourit et embrassa le coin de ses yeux, encore humides. Il s’allongea à côté de Drago et celui-ci se blottit contre lui.

— Je sais que tu n’es pas à l’aise avec ça et je tenterais de ne pas trop m’épancher à l’avenir… mais il faut que je te le dise au moins une fois... Harry, je t’aime, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Drago l’aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il avait de l’attirance pour lui, indéniable, il l’appréciait, il aimait être en sa compagnie, il ressentait beaucoup de choses pour lui, mais il n’avait pas l’impression d’être amoureux.

— Drago…

— Chut, ne dis rien. Ça n’a pas d’importance.

 

Après un temps indéfini, les deux hommes se résolurent à se lever. Une douche s’imposait et leurs estomacs criaient famine. Le reste de la journée se déroula, dans une ambiance insouciante, entrecoupée de repas et d’une sieste mouvementée. La fin de journée arriva finalement.

— Drago, je vais rentrer.

— Tu ne veux pas rester cette nuit ? demanda Drago en le serrant dans ses bras.

— Je voudrais bien… mais je reprends le Quidditch demain et le match contre les Crécerelles de Kenmare est samedi. Notre coach va être impitoyable et je dois être en forme. Si je reste, on ne va pas dormir de la nuit et je serais un légume parce que tu m’auras trop épuisé.

— Que veux-tu, j’ai des années de fantasmes à rattraper, répondit Drago avec une petite moue déçue.

— Mais je passerais te voir après l’entraînement, d’accord ?

Un sourire remplaça la déception sur le visage de Drago. Après un dernier baiser torride, Harry transplana jusque chez lui.

En se couchant, il sentit plus seul qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, dans son grand lit froid, dans sa grande maison vide. Drago lui manquait déjà terriblement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.   
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> Rdv le 30 décembre, où nous resterons dans le temps présent avec le nouveau couple ^^  
> :)


	18. Premiers pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Chapitre dix-huit. Nous restons au temps présent avec Harry et Drago, où ils doivent apprendre à évoluer ensemble.   
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 18 — Premiers pas**

 

Le soleil brillait et se réfléchissait sur la neige tombée pendant la nuit. Le temps était très agréable pour voler, malgré une température avoisinant moins dix. Un léger vent ébouriffait les cheveux noirs de l’attrapeur des Canons de Chudley tandis qu’il tentait de récupérer tant bien que mal les cognards lâchés pendant l’entraînement du jour. Sa bonne humeur faisait presque de l’ombre au soleil hivernal et le sourire n’avait pas quitté son visage de toute la matinée. Ses coéquipiers avaient été ravis de le revoir après un mois d’absence, d’autant plus qu’il semblait être en forme et qu’il rayonnait de bonheur. Jack ne l’avait jamais connu si bien et espérait que son long repos serait compensé par cet enthousiasme et cette nouvelle motivation chez son attrapeur. Fort heureusement, les réflexes et les capacités de son joueur avaient toujours été excellents, même quand il allait visiblement mal.

Après une lutte d’une dizaine de minutes, Harry rejoignit les vestiaires et posa la boite de balles dans le placard prévu à cet effet. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n’avait pas la moindre envie de s’attarder. Il hésita même à partir sans se doucher, mais décida finalement de ne pas arriver chez Drago en sentant le chien mouillé. Ce dernier avait déjà fait les frais à plusieurs reprises d’odeurs corporelles qui pourraient être qualifiées de déplaisantes et Harry n’avait pas la moindre envie que cela se reproduise alors qu’il pouvait l’éviter. Il avait encore honte en repensant à l’état dans lequel il devait se trouver quand Hermione et Drago l’avaient récupéré en plein milieu de la rue au mois de décembre. Drago n’avait pas fait la moindre réflexion, mais il supposait que ce dernier lui avait jeté un sort anti-odeur.

Sous le regard amusé de William, Harry prit une douche express, sécha à peine ses cheveux et se rhabilla rapidement. Le jeune batteur se rapprocha de l’attrapeur occupé à refermer son casier.

— Tu sembles bien pressé Harry, lui chuchota-t-il à l’oreille.

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers le batteur qui riait tout seul de sa bonne blague.

— Tu m’as fichu une de ses trouilles !

— Je me trompe ou notre discussion a eu des retombées positives ?

Harry rougit légèrement, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir gêné en repensant à celle-ci. Mais il estimait que son ancien amant avait le droit de savoir qu’il avait eu un rôle déterminant dans les évènements du week-end.

— Très positives même. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier d’avoir été aussi clairvoyant alors que j’étais complètement dans le déni. J’ai eu un deuxième coup de pied au cul samedi soir et j’ai agi en conséquence.

Dans un élan de bonheur, Harry enlaça William dans une étreinte amicale, comme il l’aurait fait avec n’importe lequel de ses amis, tentant de le remercier comme il le pouvait. Il le sentit se tendre instantanément.

— Harry, les autres… lui glissa le batteur, sachant que Harry ne voulait pas mêler sa vie professionnelle et personnelle.

— J’en ai plus rien à faire. Merci d’avoir été là, Will, tu es vraiment exceptionnel.

— Soyez heureux tous les deux, répondit-il doucement en rendant son étreinte à Harry.

Harry mit fin au moment de complicité et ignora volontairement les regards perplexes des autres membres de l’équipe.

— Par contre, personne ne doit le savoir, déclara Harry à voix basse avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

— Tu peux compter sur moi… Dis-moi, il aurait pas un frère ou un cousin ton aristo ? Parce que j’ai plus personne sous la main pour passer le temps, répondit William avec un clin d’œil.

— Crétin ! le rabroua gentiment Harry.

Son vis-à-vis lui répondit en le poussant fermement vers la porte tout en lui tendant son sac de Quidditch.

— Dégage maintenant !

Harry récupéra ses affaires et sortit dans le froid piquant, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne prit pas le temps de sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, et il n’y pensa même pas en réalité. Il se contenta de transplaner.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Devant la porte de l’appartement, Harry respira un bon coup, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner et grimaça. Encore mouillés. Drago allait croire qu’il le faisait exprès ! Il déposa son sac crasseux de Quidditch sur le palier, il ne risquait pas de disparaitre et il ne voulait pas salir le parquet du Serpentard. Il le soupçonnait d’être un peu maniaque.

Il passa la main sur le bois de l’huisserie, prêtant attention aux bruits provenant de l’appartement. Il pouvait distinguer de la musique et n’en fut pas étonné. Drago écoutait tout le temps de la musique classique. Et pour la première fois depuis qu’il venait là, il se sentit nerveux. Impatient, mais nerveux. Il savait qu’il n’y avait pas la moindre raison pour qu’il le soit, mais il ne pouvait faire taire une sourde inquiétude. Avait-il vraiment pris la bonne décision ? Devait-il vraiment laisser une chance à leur improbable relation ? Il se sentait toujours aussi mal au fond de lui, la souffrance et la tristesse n’avaient été que recouvertes d’une mince et fragile couche de bonheur. Allait-il sortir de ses tourments aux côtés de l’ancien Serpentard ? Allait-il enfin retomber amoureux ? Arriverait-il à mieux gérer cette relation que la précédente ? Ginny avait tellement souffert par sa faute qu’il ne voulait plus imposer sa présence à qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, un léger espoir palpitait dans sa poitrine au rythme de son cœur. Il s’autorisa à espérer et toqua à la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres.

La porte s’ouvrit et Harry découvrit avec désappointement le visage de Théodore Nott. Son sourire se fana aussitôt.

— Salut Nott… heu, Drago est là ?

— Bonjour Potter. Il cuisine, il n’a pas dû t’entendre cogner alors j’ai ouvert pour lui.

Harry entra dans le vestibule, ôta ses chaussures et accrocha sa cape dans le dressing, conservant sa baguette dans la poche de son jean.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suis venu pour terminer la comptabilité de fin d’année, répondit Théodore en retournant vers le salon, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Ça te pose un problème ?

— Non, non, évidemment. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je venais juste déjeuner avec Drago, enchaîna Harry un peu précipitamment. Je vais lui dire bonjour.

Il s’enfuit aussitôt dans la cuisine, laissant un Théodore amusé dans le salon. Il entra dans la pièce et referma silencieusement la porte coulissante derrière lui. Puis il lança un _Assurdiato_ informulé sur celle-ci avant de s’approcher de Drago. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, occupé à découper quelque chose. Les petits bruits secs d’un couteau percutant une planche s’élevaient dans la cuisine.

— Bonjour, lui glissa doucement Harry en l’enlaçant tendrement, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque, respirant l’odeur de pomme de ses cheveux.

— Bonjour Harry, lui répondit le jeune homme en se retournant. Je ne t’ai pas entendu cogner à la porte, sinon je t’aurais ouvert.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et le laissa l’embrasser doucement.

— Nott m’a ouvert. Je ne m’attendais pas à tomber sur lui, enchaîna Harry pendant que Drago reprenait sa préparation culinaire.

— Il est venu pour la comptabilité. Ça n’était pas prévu, mais on a pas mal de travail en retard et du coup je l’ai invité à rester déjeuner. Ça te dérange ?

— Non, mais je pensais qu’on serait seuls… Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de te dire certaines choses hier par rapport à nous…

Drago cessa sa découpe de champignons et se retourna vers Harry. Un pli soucieux barrait son front, seul signe de son inquiétude. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra.

— Quel est le problème, Harry ? Tu as déjà changé d’avis à notre propos ?

— Mais non, idiot ! Je voulais simplement te dire que je ne me sens pas prêt à ce que notre relation devienne publique, c’est trop tôt pour moi. Je ne t’ai pas caché que je ne vais pas bien et que je ne sais pas ce que sera ma vie, je veux qu’on prenne notre temps. Pour le moment, je voudrais que personne ne soit au courant, pas même nos amis, si nous pouvons l’éviter.

— Je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas que ta vie privée soit étalée en une de la Gazette, mais pour nos amis je pense que tu devrais revoir ta position. De toute façon, c’est trop tard pour Théo.

— Tu lui as dit ? s’alarma Harry.

— Non, mais il lui a fallu seulement cinq minutes en ma compagnie pour le comprendre, même si je n’ai confirmé aucune de ses suppositions.

Harry était perplexe. Théodore Nott était-il un legilimens accompli pour voir clair en Drago en seulement cinq minutes ?

— Il me connait trop bien, Harry. Et il était au courant de mes sentiments, alors quand il m’a vu il a tout de suite compris que quelque chose avait changé. Je devais sûrement avoir l’air trop heureux pour être honnête. Je crois que j’ai passé trop de temps avec toi, je n’arrive plus aussi bien à camoufler mes sentiments derrière mon masque Malefoy.

Drago avait remonté sa main sur la joue de Harry et la caressait, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu’il avait le droit de faire ce genre de choses.

— Bon, alors il devra aussi être tenu au secret, voilà tout, décida Harry, fermant les yeux sous la caresse.

Drago s’autorisa un léger soupir. Il était plus qu’heureux d’être avec Harry, mais il commençait à comprendre que ça n’allait sûrement pas être facile. En même temps, rien n’avait jamais été facile entre eux.

— On en reparlera d’ici quelque temps, fit Drago en l’embrassant sur le front. Maintenant, laisse-moi finir sinon on ne mangera jamais.

Harry le laissa se retourner vers sa planche et son couteau, et posa doucement sa main dans son dos, entre ses omoplates. Il l’y appuya légèrement avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il leva le sort d’insonorisation d’un _Finite_ informulé et rouvrit la porte coulissante de façon volontairement bruyante.

— Harry ? lança Drago juste quand il passait le seuil de la pièce.

— Tu veux peut-être que je reste pour t’aider ?

— Non, mais je crois que je vais t’apprendre le sort de séchage, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Harry pouffa doucement et retourna dans le salon. Il savait bien que ses cheveux mouillés n’échapperaient pas au Serpentard.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le déjeuner se terminait et le silence avait repris ses droits dans le salon de Drago Malefoy, seuls les notes légères d’un album de Saint-Preux, et le bruit de Snow qui lissait ses plumes, égayaient l’ambiance. Son ami Théodore Nott était toujours aussi peu bavard et son tout nouveau compagnon de vie, s’il pouvait l’appeler ainsi, Harry Potter, semblait prêt à s’endormir dans son assiette. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, ses paupières papillonnaient et il était affalé sur sa chaise dans une position peu élégante.

Drago le regarda avec un mélange de tendresse et d’agacement. Il lui semblait que c’était la première fois que l’ancien Gryffondor se laisser ainsi aller en sa présence et il supposait que toutes les fois précédentes Harry s’était bien tenu pour faire bonne impression auprès du jeune Lord Malefoy. Même si Drago refusait d’utiliser ce titre, puisque son père était a priori toujours vivant, son éducation stricte y était intimement liée. Il n’oserait sûrement jamais se comporter avec tant de désinvolture, non pas qu’il ne sache pas le faire, mais il en serait mortifié. Rien que le fait d’y penser le rendait mal à l’aise. Mais voir Harry assez à l’aise pour se comporter comme il en avait l’habitude le rendit heureux, après tout, même s’il avait l’air d’un dépravé, c’était comme cela, et probablement en partie pour cela, qu’il l’aimait.

Il laissa la musique ambiante occuper le silence et débarrassa la table avec efficacité et célérité. Théodore se leva et Harry sembla reprendre ses esprits en secouant la tête.

— Je te remercie pour cet excellent repas, Drago. Je vais retourner à ma comptabilité, il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais il se peut que j’aie besoin de toi durant l’après-midi, annonça Théodore calmement.

— Je ne pense pas m’absenter, tu n’auras qu’à envoyer ton patronus, répondit Drago.

Théodore se dirigeait vers l’entrée de l’appartement quand Harry s’adressa à Drago d’une voix assez forte pour porter jusqu’à lui.

— Drago, je ne veux pas t’empêcher de travailler. Ne reste pas pour moi, il est évident que Nott n’ose pas se mettre entre nous, mais il doit avoir plus besoin de toi qu’il ne le dit. Il ne va pas faire toute la comptabilité de votre entreprise à lui seul, n’est-ce pas ? De toute manière, je suis épuisé, la reprise a été rude. Je serais d’une compagnie plus qu’ennuyante et j’ai vraiment besoin de me reposer en réalité. Je vais peut-être rentrer chez moi pour dormir…

Drago le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme s’il avait dit une énormité. Il se rapprocha de Harry, qui s’était levé de sa chaise entre temps. Quand il fut assez près pour lui parler à voix basse sans qu’il ait besoin de tendre l’oreille, mais pas assez près pour le toucher, il s’arrêta.

— Harry, tu veux vraiment partir ? C’est à cause de Théodore ? Ou bien c’est moi ? questionna Drago.

Harry n’avait pas les capacités de déductions de son amie Hermione Granger, mais l’attitude de Drago lui mit la puce à l’oreille. Depuis qu’il était arrivé, cela faisait deux fois qu’il laissait transparaître une inquiétude concernant leur très récente relation. Drago semblait avoir un réel besoin d’être rassuré à ce sujet, et Harry trouva ça étrange. Il avait pourtant eu l’impression que le blond était le plus stable et le plus sain d’entre eux deux. Harry avait conscience de son propre mal-être et il n’avait pas envisagé que l’ancien Serpentard aurait ce type d’insécurité.

— Mais non, ce n’est ni ta faute ni celle de Nott. Mais tu as visiblement du travail et j’ai besoin de faire une sieste. C’est plus simple pour tout le monde que je rentre chez moi, non ?

— Harry, c’est ridicule, tu peux dormir ici. La comptabilité ne va pas me prendre toute l’après-midi et j’ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Théodore partira dès que nous aurons terminé, je te le promets.

— D’accord. Je peux dormir dans ton lit ?

Drago hocha la tête et lui sourit tendrement. Il avait une terrible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l’aise alors que Théodore devait les regarder depuis le vestibule. Il se détourna pour le rejoindre, mais Harry le rattrapa par le poignet.

— Pas si vite, chuchota-t-il.

À son grand étonnement, Harry se coula entre ses bras, passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser. Drago ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, lui rendant son étreinte.

— Pourras-tu penser à lui dire que ce qu’il a vu doit rester confidentiel ? demanda gentiment Harry après avoir quitté ses lèvres.

Drago hocha de nouveau la tête et l’embrassa sur le front.

— Dors bien, à tout à l’heure.

 

Il quitta la pièce sans réussir à cacher son sourire et suivit Théodore jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée. Ils se remirent rapidement au travail, penchés sur le comptoir en wengé de la boutique, les livres de comptes ouverts et étalés devant eux, sans avoir besoin de parler.

Au bout d’une petite heure, Drago se frotta les yeux. Il commençait à sentir un mal de tête poindre derrière ses tempes. La comptabilité était un tel ennui et cela nécessitait une grande concentration de sa part. Il n’aimait pas vraiment ça et se félicitait d’avoir convaincu Théodore de devenir son associé. Le jeune homme était bien plus à l’aise avec les chiffres.

— Théo, je fais une pause, mon crâne va exploser. Je vais faire un tour dans le laboratoire, pour vérifier que tout est en ordre, j’ai une potion qui mijote.

Théodore hocha simplement la tête, ne voulant pas se distraire de son calcul en cours.

 

Drago s’enferma dans son laboratoire et un sentiment de sérénité l’envahit. Ici, il se sentait toujours bien, quoi qu’il arrive. Il contrôla l’avancement de sa potion, cela semblait parfait. Il vérifia la température du feu magique qui brûlait sous le chaudron et renforça le sort de confinement qu’il mettait toujours en place pour éviter un départ de feu accidentel. Encore une semaine et ce polynectar serait presque près, il ne manquerait que les chrysopes à ajouter à la toute fin.

Environ trois semaines plus tôt, pendant la disparition mystérieuse de Harry, Drago avait été contacté par le chef du bureau des Aurors. Ce dernier lui avait donné un rendez-vous pour discuter d’une éventuelle collaboration avec son service. Gawain Robards lui avait expliqué que l’un de ses amis, un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste, lui avait parlé de son travail. Drago avait deviné qu’il s’agissait du guérisseur de Granger, et apparemment il n’avait pas été avare de compliments à son égard. Le chef des Aurors avait visité son laboratoire et demandé quelques potions de base pour les tester et évaluer leurs qualités. Dès le lendemain, il lui avait envoyé par hibou un contrat, faisant de lui un fournisseur officiel du Ministère. Il n’avait pas hésité une seconde à saisir cette opportunité qui allait faire augmenter substantiellement ses revenus, mais également contribuer à améliorer sa réputation de potionniste. Leur première demande était cette potion de polynectar et il comptait bien fournir une préparation irréprochable dans les temps.

Tout étant parfaitement en ordre, il ne s’éternisa pas dans le laboratoire, la potion se débrouillait très bien toute seule, et tout un tas de sorts d’alarme étaient en permanence jetés dans la pièce pour détecter la moindre anomalie.

 

Drago rejoignit la pièce principale, où Théodore était toujours plongé dans les comptes. Il observa un moment son ami, appréciant une nouvelle fois sa présence et son dévouement. Il était vrai qu’ils n’avaient pas tellement d’autres amis et qu’ils ne comptaient que l’un sur l’autre. Même si c’était en train de changer cela avait été le cas pendant longtemps. La chute de Voldemort avait créé des situations difficiles pour les enfants de Mangemorts, et fort heureusement ces deux garçons s’étaient bien trouvés au moment où ils en avaient le plus besoin. Drago chérissait son amitié avec le jeune homme et il espérait vraiment que ce dernier s’épanouirait enfin dans la vie. Il touchait lui-même du doigt le bonheur et souhaitait la même chose pour Théodore. Lui, encore moins que n’importe qui, ne méritait pas d’être mis au ban de la société.

— Ca avance comme tu veux, Théo ?

Théodore leva la main, lui demandant quelques instants dans le silence, sûrement pour terminer de noter un chiffre, puis se retourna vers Drago, s’accoudant au comptoir.

— Je devrais avoir le temps de terminer avant demain, répondit-il simplement. Tu peux remonter retrouver Potter, je ne vous dérangerais pas.

— Théo, à propos de Harry et moi…

— Tu as encore une fois l’intention de t’excuser parce que j’avais raison et que tu ne voulais pas l’avouer ? plaisanta gentiment Théodore.

— Désolé, Théo. Je ne voulais pas confirmer quoi que ce soit sans que Harry soit d’accord, répliqua Drago avec le sourire.

— Je comprends, ne t’en fais pas.

— Tu ne dois pas en parler, Théo. Harry ne veut pas que ça se sache pour le moment. Tu ne devrais même pas être au courant en réalité. Alors, ne vends pas à la mèche à Ginny Weasley.

— Que vient-elle faire dans notre discussion ?

Théodore semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins à l’aise et il se mit à tripoter les boutons de sa chemise. Drago avait vu juste.

— Mon cher Théo, tu n’es pas le seul à être observateur et à faire des déductions. J’ai vu parfaitement clair dans votre petite performance samedi soir. Ne me fais pas l’affront de nier, ça serait quand même Sainte Mangouste qui se moque de l’infirmerie.

— Hum, très bien. De toute façon, il n’est pas tout à fait certain qu’on se revoit. Et j’apprécierais que tu ne le dises pas à Potter, je ne sais pas comment il pourrait le prendre.

— À mon avis, il serait enchanté de savoir que son ex a une vie, mais je m’abstiendrais de vérifier. 

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment. Drago hésitait à questionner son ami, parce que celui-ci n’aimait pas parler de lui. Mais il voulait être certain qu’il allait bien.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? Et pourquoi ne la reverrais-tu pas, au juste ?

— Ce n’est pas une fille pour moi, Drago. Et je vais bien.

Pourtant, tout son être semblait crier à Drago qu’il n’allait pas bien. Il n’avait jamais vraiment l’air d’aller bien.

— Aucune fille ne peut être trop bien pour toi, Théo ! Merlin, tu es quelqu’un de formidable, je ne cesse de te le répéter depuis des années ! Sans Harry, et sans ton hétérosexualité à toute épreuve, c’est de toi que je serais amoureux, ça ne fait aucun doute.

— Tu es gentil Drago, mais tu n’es pas très objectif. Je ne suis pas très fier de mon comportement, j’avais forcé sur le vin. Avec tous ces gens un peu réticents à nous côtoyer, j’avais peur de ne pas me sentir à l’aise. Les choses en entraînant d’autres, j’ai proposé à Ginny de la raccompagner et à peine étions-nous sortis de la maison de Granger et Weasley qu’elle m’a fait transplaner dans sa chambre. J’étais un peu bourré, mais pas au point de ne pas comprendre ce qu’elle voulait. Mais elle est trop différente de moi, elle est tellement pleine de vie et pétillante alors que je suis un désastre social. Ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner, je pense, et puis on en a pas parlé de toute façon.

— Théo, je pense que si Harry et moi ça fonctionne, ça peut fonctionner pour n’importe qui, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je ne voudrais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure Drago, mais pour le moment, ton homme ne veut même pas annoncer votre relation à ses propres amis. Je ne pense pas que l’on puisse déjà parler d’une relation qui fonctionne.

— Il a ses raisons et nous en sommes aux balbutiements. Mais ça va fonctionner, ça doit fonctionner ! Sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.

— Je vous le souhaite du fond du cœur.

Le silence se réinstalla naturellement, la discussion était terminée. Théodore se replongea dans les livres de compte et Drago se dirigea vers l’escalier.

— Je partirais directement quand j’aurais terminé, mais je viendrais demain matin à l’ouverture, lança Théodore alors que Drago allait refermer la porte du couloir derrière lui.

— Merci pour tout, Théo.

— Remercie-moi en invoquant un sort de silence dans ta chambre si jamais vous éprouvez le besoin de vous jeter l’un sur l’autre, pour préserver ma santé mentale, ajouta-t-il en riant doucement.

Drago sourit et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant son ami seul avec la comptabilité de leur affaire. Il savait qu’il aurait dû avoir honte de le laisser gérer ça tout seul, mais n’éprouvait pas le moindre remords à l’idée de passer du temps avec Harry à la place. On lui avait souvent reproché d’être égoïste, mais cela faisait partie de lui et n’estimait pas nécessaire d’y changer quoi que ce soit.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

_Le monde était blanc lumineux et ressemblait à la gare de King Cross. En plus vide et plus fantomatique. Il était déjà venu ici, il s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier. Il n’y avait pas le moindre bruit, cela semblait anormal et était fortement dérangeant. Il ne s’entendait même pas respirer, comme si tout était assourdi. Il marcha quelques instants sur le quai, s’attendant à tout instant à voir surgir Dumbledore, comme la première fois qu’il était venu là. Mais personne ne venait. Pris d’une soudaine inquiétude, Harry se pencha sous les bancs disposés sur le quai, afin de vérifier qu’il n’y avait rien qui se cachait en dessous. Il n’avait pas la moindre envie de tomber sur l’espèce de fœtus mutant qui s’y était planqué la fois d’avant. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que cette chose hideuse représentait la part de Voldemort qui avait été enfouie en lui par erreur quand il avait été frappé du sort mortel à l’âge d’un an. Elle n’était pas là, elle n’était plus en lui depuis des années maintenant. Que faisait-il ici ?_

_Il aperçut, au loin, des formes indistinctes qui semblaient flotter au-dessus des rails. Des fantômes ? Tout était possible dans le monde magique et il le savait. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré vers ces formes, aussi blanches que le reste de son environnement actuel. Plus il s’approchait, et plus les spectres se multipliaient. Ils devinrent rapidement de plus en plus nombreux, comme une masse grouillante. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger de là où ils se trouvaient, légèrement en contre bas par rapport à Harry qui longeait toujours le quai qui paraissait infini. Chaque forme vaporeuse était bien définie, mais elle était parfaitement anonyme, Harry ne distinguait aucun visage, rien que des ovales flous dirigés vers lui. Il se retourna et constata que l’intégralité des rails, de chaque côté du quai, était remplie de ces fantômes. À perte de vue, dans les deux sens._

_Un léger murmure commença à se faire entendre, comme le bruit d’une foule assourdie par une porte hermétiquement fermée. Le murmure enfla très progressivement pour devenir parfaitement audible. Il prit de l’ampleur, devant presque étourdissant. Une phrase se détachait de la masse de bruit « Mort par ta faute », de plus en plus distinctement. Harry se boucha les oreilles, il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il n’était pas responsable, au fond de lui il le savait, Hermione le lui avait répété tellement de fois. Même le Ministre de la Magie le lui avait affirmé, et il avait loué son courage et sa force, il avait insisté sur son rôle héroïque dans la libération du monde du tyran. Tous ces gens qu’il ne connaissait pas, en tout cas qu’il ne pouvait pas reconnaître, l’accusaient d’être responsable de leur mort. Cela renforçait son sentiment de culpabilité constante à être encore là, bien vivant, lui. Était-ce normal de survivre deux fois à un sort mortel pour lequel il n’existe normalement aucune protection ? Pourquoi avait-il survécu alors qu’il était prêt à se sacrifier, comme tous ceux ayant donné leur vie dans cette guerre ? La rumeur était devenue un hurlement et Harry tentait de s’en protéger, il s’était recroquevillé au sol, en position fœtale, les mains sur ses oreilles pour s’empêcher d’entendre. Cela était inutile, car il entendait parfaitement, comme si sa peau, ses muscles, sa chair, ne pouvaient pas faire rempart à la colère des morts._

_Un deuxième flux sonore distinct finit par atteindre ses tympans, et sa conscience, ou ce qu’il en restait. Son prénom « Harry » était prononcé avec une telle intensité, une telle ferveur, qu’il dépassa bientôt en volume et en importance les accusations. Harry s’y raccrocha, il savait que cette voix était bienveillante et le sortirait de sa prison mentale. Il se sentit progressivement tiré par elle et n’opposa pas la moindre résistance à la suivre._

 

Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux pour découvrir un visage pâle qui l’observait. Encore un fantôme !

— Aaaaaah, cria-t-il aussitôt en tentant de s’éloigner autant que possible.

Il se redressa, repoussa son assaillant et recula vers la tête du lit en cherchant frénétiquement des yeux une échappatoire, s’empêtrant dans le drap et les oreillers.

— Harry, calme-toi, c’est moi, c’est Drago.

Harry ne semblait pas le comprendre. Drago monta à genoux sur son lit et se rapprocha de lui, toujours affolé. Il avança doucement, les mains en avant, dans une attitude calme et apaisante.

— Harry, c’est moi, ça va aller, continuait-il de murmurer, espérant que sa voix sortirait Harry de son cauchemar.

Harry sembla retrouver ses esprits et le regarda, ses yeux reflétaient une profonde frayeur. Il le reconnut et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant tellement fort que Drago eut l’impression d’étouffer.

— Oh, mon Dieu, Drago… prononça Harry à voix basse avant de se mettre à sangloter.

Harry était tellement affolé qu’il avait, sans s’en rendre compte, juré comme un Moldu, alors que cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années.

Drago le serra contre lui, passant une main apaisante dans son dos. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part le soutenir, lui montrer qu’il serait toujours là pour lui. Il resserra son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans son cou, lui murmurant à l’oreille : « Je suis là, tout va bien, Harry. Je serais toujours là… ». Il ne savait pas si Harry l’entendait vraiment ou s’il l’écoutait, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il l’aimait, il voulait tellement lui prouver qu’il l’aimait, et il comprenait que ça allait être compliqué d’être avec le Survivant alors que ce dernier ne savait même pas quoi faire de sa vie. Il avait conscience que Harry ne lui avait rien promis, et cela l’effrayait au plus haut point, mais quoi qu’il arrive, et pour le reste de sa vie, il ne cesserait pas de l’aimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine, où nous resterons (encore) dans le temps présent avec le nouveau couple ^^  
> :)


	19. Nouvelles rencontres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Chapitre dix-neuf.  
> Nous restons encore un peu au temps présent avec Harry et Drago.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 19 — Nouvelles rencontres**

 

Un mouvement à ses côtés le sortit de sa confortable inconscience onirique. Il grogna doucement et se retourna vers le milieu du lit, tendant le bras. Sa main ne rencontra que le vide, mais l’oreiller était encore tiède. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais malgré des rideaux mal fermés, il faisait noir comme dans un four. L’astre solaire était encore couché, la lune l’était déjà et les réverbères magiques de la rue étaient éteints. Ils s’éteignaient toujours dans la nuit, vers une heure, pour ne pas gaspiller de l’énergie magique.

— Drago ? appela-t-il d’une voix ensommeillée.

— Rendors-toi, je vais me préparer. Je viendrais te réveiller avant d’ouvrir la boutique.

Harry entendit ensuite les œillets des rideaux coulisser sur la tringle puis la porte de la chambre être précautionneusement refermée et celle de la salle de bain grincer. Il se rendormit au son de l’eau qui éclaboussait la faïence de la baignoire, de l’autre côté du mur.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Une agréable odeur de café envahit la chambre, entreprenant de tirer Harry du sommeil. Une main douce et chaude lui caressa la joue, et il enfouit son visage dans celle-ci, tout en émettant un « mmm » de contentement. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et distingua, dans la pénombre de la chambre, Drago assit au bord du lit, la tête tournée vers lui.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il d’une voix éraillée par le sommeil.

— Neuf heures trente.

— Je ne pensais pas dormir si tard… marmonna Harry, en venant poser ses doigts sur la main de Drago, toujours contre son visage.

— C’est que tu en avais besoin. Pas de cauchemars ?

— Non, aucun, soupira Harry, soulagé.

Pendant toute la semaine, il avait continué à prendre les potions de Sommeil sans rêves. En effet, même si sa fin de nuit aux côtés de Drago le soir du réveillon avait été exempte de mauvais rêves, sa sieste du lundi avait été horrible. Il avait été terrorisé et Drago l’avait longtemps serré dans ses bras pour l’apaiser. Harry lui avait raconté dans les grandes lignes ce dont il avait rêvé, cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait plus eu de cauchemar faisant tant remonter sa culpabilité. De ce fait, avant de se coucher, et, quel que soit l’endroit où il était, Harry prenait une potion, convaincu qu’il ne pouvait pas encore s’en passer. Surtout s’il dormait seul. Et il avait dormi seul toute la semaine, excepté cette nuit. Ils avaient décidé d’un commun accord de faire évoluer leur relation au rythme de Harry, qui ne se sentait pas encore parfaitement à l’aise avec l’idée d’être réellement en couple avec quelqu’un et de partager son lit tous les soirs. Ainsi, les deux hommes se voyaient pour le dîner, après que Drago ait fermé boutique, mais avaient décidé de dormir chacun chez soi sauf les vendredi et samedi.

La veille, après un dîner que Harry avait trouvé fabuleux, comme toujours, ils avaient paressé dans le canapé, au son d’une quelconque symphonie dont Harry ignorait le nom. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup parlé, profitant simplement de la présence de l’autre, Drago presque allongé sur l’assise et Harry le dos collé à son torse, confortablement calé entre ses jambes. Les longs doigts de Drago avaient parcouru la peau du cou de son amant, provoquant de légers chatouillis et d’agréables frissons. Les choses en entrainant d’autres, sûrement parce que leurs désirs étaient exacerbés par plusieurs jours d’abstinence, les innocents frôlements avaient rapidement cédé la place à des caresses plus appuyées et bien moins innocentes. Les vêtements avaient très rapidement rejoint le sol et Harry s’était appliqué à envoyer Drago au septième ciel à l’aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Ils n’avaient pas pris leurs temps, empressés et affamés l’un de l’autre et n’avaient pas quitté le canapé. Harry avait répondu avec plaisir et ardeur aux désirs de Drago d’être en lui et s’était empalé sans plus de cérémonie sur son membre, prenant juste le temps de lancer un charme pour détendre ses muscles. Il l’avait chevauché rapidement, sans lui donner l’occasion de tenter de se contrôler, emprisonnant ses poignets avec l’une de ses propres mains et le voyant avec contentement perdre pied et s’abandonner totalement. Il s’était caressé presque brutalement pour se faire jouir en même temps que Drago qui n’avait pas pu tenir bien longtemps avec le rythme que Harry avait imposé. Il s’était écroulé sur le torse de l’ancien Serpentard, perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, étalant sans s’en soucier sa semence sur leurs abdomens. Après quelques minutes, nécessaires pour reprendre leurs esprits et leurs souffles, ils avaient migré dans la chambre. Ils avaient encore fait l’amour, mais avec plus de tendresse et moins d’empressement. Épuisé, Harry s’était endormi comme une souche, encore poisseux de transpiration et de fluides, en oubliant de prendre sa potion.

 

Drago retira sa main après l’avoir passée dans les cheveux de Harry, s’amusant de les voir toujours aussi ébouriffés, surtout au réveil. Il se releva et entreprit d’ouvrir les lourds rideaux accrochés devant les fenêtres. Il avait pris soin de les refermer correctement quand il s’était levé, parce que si lui-même détestait le noir total, il savait que Harry était réveillé par la lumière. Une faible lueur s’infiltra dans la pièce, le soleil peinant à éclairer Londres à travers une épaisse couche de nuages noirs.

— J’ai des préparations à surveiller dans le laboratoire avant d’ouvrir, je vais devoir te laisser, annonça-t-il en se retournant vers Harry.

— Je pense que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul, répondit Harry en s’asseyant dans le lit.

— J’ai fait le petit déjeuner, tout est sur la table sous un sort de protection pour que Snow n’y mette pas le bec, tu n’auras qu’à le lever. Et il y a des restes d’hier dans la cuisine si tu veux déjeuner avant le match. À quelle heure pars-tu ?

— On a rendez-vous à treize heures parce que Jack veut revoir une dernière fois les plans de vol et nous faire faire un échauffement. Il faudra juste que je repasse chez moi prendre mes affaires de Quidditch, alors disons midi trente.

— Je n’arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour toujours arriver en retard quand tu vas quelque part alors que tu es apparemment toujours en avance quand il s’agit du Quidditch, se moqua Drago en l’embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, il n’avait pas de réponse à ça. C’était comme ça, tout simplement. Drago sortit de la pièce pendant que Harry se glissait hors du lit. Il ne fut pas surpris d’être nu, il n’avait pas le souvenir de s’être rhabillé avant de dormir, mais il constata avec surprise qu’il semblait, à première vue, propre ; or il était certain d’avoir sombré dans le sommeil sans avoir lancé de _Tergeo_. Il remercia silencieusement Drago d’y avoir pensé, ce qui n’était pas si étonnant que ça, étant donné la nature légèrement maniaque de l’ancien Serpentard. Harry l’avait déjà taquiné à ce sujet, et Drago se défendait de l’être, prétextant que c’était Harry qui était trop « bordélique ».  Ce fut en se remémorant ces souvenirs, un sourire sur les lèvres, que Harry se rendit à la salle de bain pour se laver. Il s’habilla ensuite rapidement et prit un petit déjeuner très copieux. Drago avait cuisiné un vrai festin. Harry se prépara une assiette avec des œufs brouillés, du bacon grillé, des haricots blancs à la tomate, des saucisses, des galettes de pomme de terre, ainsi que des toasts grillés et de la marmelade. Il n’eut pas besoin de piocher dans les restes de la veille, il y avait déjà de quoi nourrir son équipe entière sur la table.

Une fois rassasié, Harry prit le temps de ranger les restes dans la cuisine et y jeta des sorts de conservation. Ensuite, il profita d’être seul dans l’appartement de Drago pour s’imprégner de son environnement. En effet, même s’il avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps dans ce salon, il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’observer vraiment ce qui s’y trouvait.

Dès la première fois où il était entré dans cette pièce, il l’avait aimé. Les murs blancs renvoyaient la lumière des deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue. C’était très lumineux, même en ce jour gris et maussade. Drago avait installé un chaleureux coin salon avec un canapé de cuir beige, un fauteuil de même facture, une table basse en verre, supportant l’orchidée blanche que Harry lui avait offerte à Noël, et une bibliothèque. Sur les rayonnages, de nombreux livres et grimoires, et une autre orchidée. Il y trouva des manuels de potions et de vieux livres de cours datant sûrement de Poudlard. Ce qu’il ne s’attendait pas à y trouver, cependant, fut des romans sorciers, mais surtout Moldus. Drago semblait attiré par des lectures fantastiques et par des polars. Harry n’aurait jamais imaginé voir ce type d’ouvrages dans la bibliothèque de l’héritier Malefoy. Pourtant, depuis qu’il était revenu dans sa vie, Harry avait appris à connaître cet homme complètement différent de l’enfant et de l’adolescent qu’il avait été à l’école de sorcellerie. Malefoy lui avait déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu’il avait changé sur bien des points, et ce déjà lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard, et qu’il avait appris à vivre avec son temps et avec les Moldus. C’était en découvrant la personne qu’il était devenu que Harry en était venu à le considérer rapidement comme un ami. Il ne savait pas bien comment se situer vis-à-vis de ses sentiments, mais Drago était plus qu’un ami actuellement, Harry en était certain.

De l’autre côté, une belle table et des chaises, en bois clair, trônaient. Dans un coin de la pièce, Drago avait installé sa chouette Snow. Elle dormait. Une console de couleur taupe était collée au mur séparant la pièce principale de la cuisine. Sur cette console, une chaîne hi-fi Moldue était posée, encadrée par deux orchidées bleues. En dessous du plateau principal de cette console se trouvaient des étagères remplies de boites de CD. Des centaines d’albums de musique classés apparemment par genre et par artiste. Harry s’accroupit devant les rangées de boitiers pour les détailler. Sans surprise il découvrit de très nombreuses symphonies et sonates de compositeurs Moldus très connus, ainsi que certains dont Harry n’avait jamais entendu parler. Mais il ne s’était jamais vraiment intéressé à ce style, les Dursley n’écoutaient pas de classique. En dessous des albums de musique classique, il se trouvait une étagère remplie d’albums de musique rock et électro. Harry en connaissait la grande majorité, y compris certains artistes de métal qu’il ne s’attendait sûrement pas à trouver là. Drago était décidément plein de surprises, de bonnes surprises.

En attendant de partir pour son match de Quidditch, Harry décida de se détendre. Il fit glisser dans la chaîne hi-fi son album préféré des Beatles, _Revolver_. Comme tous les jeunes Anglais, Harry connaissait bien l’œuvre des quatre garçons de Liverpool et il aimait les écouter. Cela faisait partie des bons souvenirs de sa vie dans le monde Moldu, avant qu’il découvre le monde sorcier. Il s’installa dans le canapé pour paresser en feuilletant un livre sur le Quidditch pioché dans la bibliothèque.

Aux environs de midi, il se prépara et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il tendit l’oreille et n’entendit que les voix de Drago et Théodore qui discutaient. Il attendit un petit moment dans le couloir et toqua doucement à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit sur le jeune homme blond, dont le visage s’éclaira aussitôt d’un sourire en apercevant Harry.

— Je me doutais que tu descendrais avant de transplaner, dit-il en s’approchant de Harry.

— Je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir, répondit Harry en l’embrassant fugacement.

— J’espère que vous allez gagner cette fois.

— Drago, tu es gentil, mais ne te force pas à supporter mon équipe alors que je sais parfaitement que tu ne jures que sur les Pies de Montrose ! plaisanta Harry.

— Le jour où tu joueras contre les Pies de Montrose je m’abstiendrais de te souhaiter bonne chance. En attendant, je suis sûr que tu attraperas le vif. Tu es excellent, Harry, et tu le sais, alors ne me fais pas mentir. J’écouterais la retransmission du match pour te surveiller, se moqua Drago en réponse.

— À propos de victoire… Je voulais te dire que si nous gagnons il est plus que probable que je sorte fêter l’évènement avec le reste de l’équipe. C’est notre rituel et je ne voudrais pas le manquer.

— Je suppose que je ne suis pas convié à cette petite sauterie ? grimaça Drago, le visage fermé.

— Drago… ne le prend pas mal, mais il s’agit de décompresser entre nous. Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard.

— Je suppose que ton blondinet sera de la partie ?

— Il s’appelle William. Et oui, il sera là puisqu’il fait partie de l’équipe, tu le sais très bien. Ne sois pas jaloux, c’est parfaitement inutile. On en a parlé, il n’y a plus rien entre lui et moi, hormis une solide amitié. Je sais que je n’ai pas eu une vie exemplaire, j’ai été honnête à ce sujet. Mais si j’ai pris la décision d’être avec toi, c’est de manière exclusive et tu le sais aussi.

— Mais je suis un homme jaloux, Harry, je ne te l’ai pas caché. Ça ne changera jamais, je serais toujours jaloux et possessif, répondit Drago en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et pinçant les lèvres.

Harry sentait venir une dispute. Il n’avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui après seulement une petite semaine de relation, surtout qu’il avait un match important à jouer et ne voulait pas avoir la tête remplie de questionnements. Le bienfondé de sa décision de se lancer dans une relation sérieuse revint le titiller, il avait toujours des doutes sur sa capacité à gérer les choses et la tension avec Drago les alimentait. Il choisit cependant de tenter un apaisement de la situation.

— Je ne veux pas te changer, mais tu dois accepter que je sorte sans toi. On avait décidé d’aller à mon rythme et je ne suis pas du tout prêt à te présenter à mes coéquipiers.

Drago acquiesça, même si c’était de mauvaise grâce. Harry se pendit à son cou pour l’embrasser et le blond se laissa faire, accueillant ses lèvres avec plaisir malgré tout. Il l’enlaça également, ne voulant pas le laisser partir sur une mauvaise note. Il croyait réellement que Harry allait faire gagner l’équipe des Canons, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il avait reconnu son talent comme une évidence, et il ne souhaitait pas que leur accrochage le rende distrait. Harry se détacha de lui, et avec un léger sourire d’excuse sur le visage il transplana.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Quatorze heures arrivèrent très rapidement. Drago et Théodore avaient juste eu le temps de souffler aux environs de midi quinze, quand Harry était parti, mais la porte n’avait cessé de carillonner depuis. Drago se souvint juste à temps du match et alluma la radio sorcière, cachée derrière le comptoir. Il profitait des encaissements pour tendre l’oreille et écouter les commentaires.

La rencontre des Canons de Chudley contre les Crécerelles de Kenmare avait débuté énergiquement. D’après ce qu’il en comprenait, les poursuiveurs des Crécerelles se montraient brutaux et sans pitié. Le gardien des Canons se défendait plutôt bien, mais le score augmenta rapidement en défaveur de ces derniers. Par la suite, et pendant plusieurs heures, le score s’envola pour les deux équipes, les Crécerelles conservant leur avance.  

Drago était absorbé par la retransmission de la rencontre et le commentateur faisait l’éloge des attrapeurs quand la porte s’ouvrit sur une nouvelle cliente. Drago leva les yeux vers une sorcière d’une quarantaine d’années, grande et mince. Théodore étant déjà occupé avec un couple de vieux magiciens qui hésitaient depuis quinze minutes entre deux chaudrons différents, Drago salua sa cliente et lui proposa son aide. Celle-ci la refusa et se rendit directement aux livres de potions, feuilletant les ouvrages. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose en particulier. Elle choisit un grimoire et l’apporta en caisse.

— Je vois que vous êtes connaisseuse, déclara Drago en prenant le livre intitulé _« Les potions domestiques avancées »_. Avez-vous besoin d’autre chose ?

— Non merci, j’ai trouvé ce que je voulais.

Drago hocha la tête et pianota sur sa caisse enregistreuse. Il ne put s’empêcher de garder une oreille tendue vers la radio et se rendit compte que les attrapeurs semblaient se livrer à une bataille acharnée pour le vif d’or. Il eut un instant de distraction involontaire que sa cliente remarqua.

— Vous écoutez la rencontre de Quidditch ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Drago releva aussitôt la tête vers elle et se confondit en excuses, puis lui annonça le prix à payer pour le livre. Quelle honte pour lui d’être pris sur le fait par sa cliente !

— Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends totalement votre engouement, dit-elle en tendant deux pièces d’un galion. Quel est le score ?

— Les Crécerelles de Kenmare mènent à cent soixante points contre cent dix pour les Canons de Chudley, répondit-il en lui rendant la monnaie.

— Vous supportez l’équipe des Canons de Chudley ?

— Hum, en réalité je suis plutôt un fervent supporter des Pies de Montrose. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Ce n’est pas mon premier passage dans votre boutique, et l’autre fois vous écoutiez déjà un match, il me semble bien que c’était la rencontre opposant les Canons de Chudley au Club de Flaquemare. Pour quelqu’un qui ne supporte que les Pies de Montrose, ça semble étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Heu, vous savez, je me tiens au courant pour l’ensemble du championnat, je suis passionné de Quidditch depuis toujours, répondit Drago, cherchant ses mots.

Voilà maintenant que Drago avait des difficultés à répondre simplement au sujet du Quidditch. Lui qui était toujours si maître de lui-même et fier d’avoir la répartie facile… il se retrouvait ennuyé par une simple cliente.

— Il n’y a pas de honte à supporter une équipe qui monte comme celle des Canons, s’amusa sa cliente. Leur attrapeur a beaucoup de talent, le club est en passe de devenir favori. Harry Potter est vraiment exceptionnel. Mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà. Vous le connaissez bien ?

— Je vous demande pardon ? manqua s’étouffer Drago.

— Je lis la Gazette, comme tout le monde. Le journal publie souvent des articles à son sujet. Parait-il que vous étiez à Sainte Mangouste ensemble au mois de novembre.

— Nous avons des connaissances en commun et nous avons été à Poudlard en même temps, donc je le connais un peu. Vous ne devriez pas prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que la Gazette publie. Mais c’est vrai que c’est un bon attrapeur, n’importe qui serait d’accord à ce sujet. Quelle équipe supportez-vous ?

Le visage de sa cliente avait commencé à se décomposer pendant sa petite tirade, mais avoir rebondi sur le Quidditch semblait l’avoir rassurée.

— Les Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel, et ils sont bien partis pour gagner une nouvelle fois la coupe de la Ligue.

— C’est fort probable en effet. Voici votre livre, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Madame.

— Merci, bonne journée à vous également.

Elle quitta rapidement la boutique et Drago se demanda s’il n’avait pas fait une erreur en se braquant légèrement au sujet de Harry. Mais que pouvait-il bien lui dire d’autre ? Harry ne voulait déjà pas que Weasley et Granger soient au courant de leur relation, il n’allait pas en parler à n’importe qui !

Durant l’échange avec cette sorcière, Drago avait conservé un œil sur Théodore qui avait enfin réussi à décider ses clients pour un chaudron en étain. Il revint à la caisse avec un visage qui en disait long sur sa lassitude. Il laissa les sorciers à la charge de Drago et sortit de la pièce. Drago devina qu’il avait besoin de s’aérer l’esprit. N’importe qui deviendrait fou à devoir conseiller un client sur les chaudrons pendant trente minutes. Il encaissa le chaudron et souhaita une bonne journée à ses clients. À peine ces derniers avaient-ils passé la porte que le commentateur annonçait la victoire de l’équipe des Canons de Chudley grâce à Harry. Un petit cri de victoire involontaire lui échappa et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire bêtement en imaginant son homme faire le tour du stade de Quidditch en brandissant fièrement le vif d’or.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

— Harry, as-tu déplacé la chemise que j’avais sortie ? cria Drago depuis la chambre.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Harry était dans la salle de bain et ne l’avait apparemment pas entendu. Il grommela et se rendit dans la pièce d’eau, poussa la porte et répéta sa question.

— Non, je n’ai touché à rien. Quelque chose ne va pas ? répondit finalement Harry en passant sa tête sur le côté du rideau de douche pour le regarder.

— J’ai passé une heure hier soir à préparer ma tenue et à la repasser pour que ce soit parfait, et ma chemise est froissée !

— Ça ne doit pas être si terrible. Laisse-moi sortir de la baignoire et on verra ça ensemble, tenta Harry pour rassurer l’ancien Serpentard, tout en retournant sous le jet d’eau.

— Si tu veux, mais sèches toi bien, je ne veux pas que l’eau laisse des traces de calcaire sur mon pantalon noir parce que tu te seras ébroué à côté de moi ! râla Drago en ressortant de la pièce.

Il fit les cent pas dans la chambre, à moitié nu. Il avait enfilé ses chaussettes grises et son pantalon à pince noir avant de se rendre compte que sa belle chemise grise en flanelle de coton était froissée. Cela le contrariait parce qu’il avait effectivement passé du temps à réfléchir à sa tenue pour ce jour un peu particulier. Il avait profité de l’absence de Harry la veille au soir, qui fêtait la victoire de son équipe, pour se préparer psychologiquement et vestimentairement. Il accordait toujours une grande importance à son allure, quelle que soit la situation. Il avait été élevé ainsi, et avait continué à choisir de façon précise chaque vêtement en fonction de l’endroit où il allait et avec qui il se trouvait. Son nom étant déjà entaché, il refusait d’avoir l’air débraillé, c’était bien l’une des rares choses inculquées dans sa jeunesse qui lui servait encore aujourd’hui.

Après avoir pris sa décision, il avait repassé soigneusement tous les éléments de sa tenue et les avait pendus sur des cintres. Il n’avait pas exagéré en disant à Harry que cela lui avait pris au moins une heure, l’ensemble du processus avait même sûrement approché le double de temps, mais il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas. Harry se moquait déjà suffisamment de ses manies.

Harry finit par le rejoindre, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore humides. Drago fulminait, Harry était-il incapable d’apprendre à les sécher correctement ? Il attrapa sa baguette, posée soigneusement sur sa table de nuit, et lança le sort de séchage en informulé. Jusqu’à ce jour, la paresse de Harry l’avait attendri, mais il n’était définitivement pas d’humeur ce matin. Il reposa sa baguette tout en ruminant, pendant que l’ancien Gryffondor s’approchait de la chemise pendue à son cintre. Il sembla l’examiner un instant puis se retourna vers Drago qui avait recommencé à fouler le parquet de la pièce en tentant de réfléchir à une solution de rechange pour sa tenue.

— Drago, il n’y a rien à redire sur cette chemise, elle n’est pas froissée du tout ! Tu m’as fait sortir de la douche pour quoi au juste ?

— Mais enfin Harry, tu vois bien, juste là, il y a des plis ! s’énerva Drago en pointant du doigt un minuscule pli sur le vêtement.

— Mais tu vas pas bien, sérieux ! On le voit à peine ce pli, et il sera de toute façon caché par ta veste.

— Moi je saurais qu’il est là et ça ne sera pas parfait… se lamenta Drago en s’asseyant au bord du lit et en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

— On ne va pas rendre visite à la Reine, Drago, on va déjeuner avec des membres de ta famille. Et puis de toute façon tu es toujours parfait, quelle que soit ta tenue. Tu y passes suffisamment de temps pour ça.

— Je serais moins stressé par un rendez-vous avec la Reine que pour ce déjeuner. Que vont-ils penser de moi ? gémit-il lamentablement.

Harry s’avança jusqu’à Drago et s’agenouilla face à lui. Il lui attrapa tendrement le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ils vont t’adorer, j’en suis certain. Personne ne saura pour ce pli sur ta chemise, qui sera de toute façon abominablement froissée avant la fin de la journée. Drago, as-tu bien conscience que nous allons rendre visite à un petit garçon de sept ans qui raffole de câlins et avec qui on va aller voler ? Tu n’imaginais tout de même pas conserver une tenue nickel jusqu’à ce soir ?

— Je ne sais pas à quoi m’attendre et ça me fait peur, Harry. Je ne pense pas que c’était une si bonne idée que ça d’y aller ensemble. D’autant plus que tu refuses de me présenter comme ton compagnon, grommela Drago en réponse.

— On s’est déjà mis d’accord là-dessus. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça et je ne veux pas qu’ils soient trop perturbés. Je ne leur ai jamais parlé de ma pansexualité, Teddy est de toute façon trop jeune, et Andromeda, eh bien, je ne la connais pas assez bien pour savoir ce qu’elle penserait de moi si je lui présentais un homme comme conjoint. Je ne voudrais pas qu’elle m’interdise de voir Teddy, ça serait trop dur à supporter. Tu comprends ?

Drago hocha la tête et Harry l’embrassa doucement sur le bout du nez avant de le prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds qui sentaient la pomme. La position était inconfortable, le parquet meurtrissait ses genoux et il commençait à frissonner à rester vêtu d’une simple serviette de bain, mais Harry s’en fichait. Il n’était pas prêt à bien des choses concernant cette relation, mais il refusait de laisser Drago s’angoisser de cette façon, cela le peinait.

— Tout ira bien, tu verras, chuchota Harry. Ils vont tomber sous ton charme, tout comme moi.

Drago se redressa en se dégageant de l’étreinte et baissa la tête vers Harry, le regardant avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

— Tu… quoi ?

— C’est ce que j’ai dit à propos de moi sous ton charme, hein ?

Drago acquiesça en silence, attendant visiblement une explication.

— Ce n’est pas parce que c’est le bordel dans mon cerveau et dans ma vie que je n’en ressens pas moins une attirance et certains sentiments pour toi, tu sais. Sinon je n’aurais jamais tenté l’aventure. Je pensais que tu le savais…

Drago glissa soudainement du lit et ses genoux rejoignirent le sol, se mettant à la hauteur de Harry. Il l’enlaça fermement, agrippant presque violemment les mèches brunes, sans même penser qu’il pouvait faire mal à Harry.

— Cela fait une semaine que je m’autopersuade que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux avec moi, que notre histoire est vouée à l’échec, parce que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments. Chaque fois que j’y pense, j’ai l’impression d’étouffer, et je suis effrayé de ce que ça veut dire, de réaliser que mon amour pour toi prend tellement de place. Tous les jours, je me suis demandé si tu resterais vendredi soir, si tu n’allais pas changer d’avis…

Harry passa doucement ses mains dans le dos de Drago, pour l’apaiser. Il se rendait compte, une fois de plus, que le jeune homme avait un sérieux problème d’insécurité émotionnelle. Cela venait-il de son éducation ou des conséquences de la chute de Voldemort et donc de la déchéance de sa famille ? Probablement des deux. Merlin ! Harry réalisait qu’entre ses propres démons et ceux de Drago, leur relation de couple partait vraiment sur des bases plus que fragiles. Comment réussir à consolider ces fondations pour en faire quelque chose de durable pour tous les deux ?

 

Drago s’apaisa finalement, arrêta de torturer le cuir chevelu de Harry et se reconstitua une contenance. L’apparence avant toute chose, c’était primordial. Sa nouvelle vie, et surtout fréquenter Harry, avait tendance à bousculer cet état de fait, mais il n’y avait rien de plus naturel pour Drago que de se constituer un masque neutre pour faire illusion. Et il ne voulait pas inquiéter Harry plus que nécessaire. Il allait affronter cette journée comme il l’avait toujours fait, avec une assurance feinte, et peut-être que ça se passerait mieux qu’il ne l’imaginait. Il était véritablement mort de peur à l’idée de rencontrer sa tante Andromeda Tonks et son petit cousin Edward Remus Lupin. Il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter avec les enfants, toujours trop spontanés et trop curieux, et il n’avait pas le moindre souvenir de sa tante qu’il n’avait sûrement jamais vue, même étant bébé. Il ne savait même pas si celle-ci était en contact avec sa mère Narcissa. Peut-être Harry avait-il raison et n’avait-il pas besoin d’être aussi parfait qu’il le voulait.

 

Après cet épisode fort en émotions, les deux hommes terminèrent de se préparer, puis ils s’arrêtèrent chez Harry pour prendre les balais de Quidditch de ce dernier. Ils arrivèrent à midi pile devant la porte d’entrée de leurs hôtes.

— Tu sais, Harry, il faut vraiment que tu prennes conscience que le monde des sorciers ne rejette pas les couples de même sexe, dit Drago pendant qu’ils attendaient qu’on leur ouvre. Andromeda Tonks ne t’interdirait jamais de voir ton filleul à cause de ça.

Harry croisa son regard et lui serra brièvement la main pour le remercier. Puis la porte s’ouvrit sur Teddy Lupin, un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus et au regard mutin.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry s’essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et se renversa en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise, la main sur son estomac. Il n’aurait rien pu avaler de plus et comme d’habitude Andromeda avait cuisiné pour une équipe de Quidditch affamée.

— Encore une part de tarte Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Non merci, je pense que si je mange plus je vais exploser, répondit Harry en riant. Mon coach ne serait déjà pas ravi de savoir que je me suis gavé de plat en sauce et pâtisserie, alors je vais limiter les dégâts !

— Et toi, Drago ? tenta-t-elle, pleine d’espoir.

— Non, je vous remercie. C’était exquis, mais je ne pourrais rien avaler de plus. Et tout le monde n’a pas la chance de pratiquer une activité sportive permettant d’éliminer les excès, plaisanta Drago en fusillant Harry du regard.

Harry pouffa doucement et le regarda avec tendresse, avant de se reprendre et de se composer une attitude plus neutre. Andromeda n’avait apparemment rien vu de cet échange, trop occupée à débarrasser les assiettes sales à l’aide d’un sort de lévitation.

Harry se leva finalement et partit à la recherche de son filleul, occupé à jouer au salon. Il en avait eu marre de ce repas interminable avec trois adultes et avait quitté la table depuis déjà une heure. Harry fit un petit signe à Drago avant de changer de pièce, espérant qu’il comprendrait qu’il reviendrait rapidement.

Drago, de son côté, se retrouva seul sur sa chaise dans la salle à manger, devant un verre à demi rempli de vin et une petite cuillère sale. Harry venait de l’abandonner lâchement pour faire je ne sais quoi et sa tante était retournée en cuisine avec la vaisselle sale. Le repas avait finalement été plus que supportable, Andromeda ayant tenté de le mettre à l’aise dès le début. Elle ressemblait énormément à Bellatrix et Drago avait reçu un choc en la voyant, mais fort heureusement elle était à l’opposé de sa sœur ainée complètement folle. Ils avaient discuté de la vie de Drago presque tout le repas, elle s’était montrée curieuse sans être intrusive. Ne la voyant pas revenir, il se leva pour aider à débarrasser, il n’avait pas envie d’avoir l’air mal élevé. Ironiquement, il avait pourtant été éduqué à ne pas se préoccuper ce genre de choses, les elfes de maisons existaient exprès pour ça, et il aurait été inconvenant pour un Malefoy de s’abaisser à entreprendre de vulgaires tâches domestiques. Mais il vivait sans elfe de maison depuis son départ de Poudlard et s’était habitué à se débrouiller tout seul, il trouvait ça maintenant tout à fait normal. Et visiblement, Andromeda n’avait pas d’elfe pour la seconder.

Il prit le plat contenant le reste de tarte aux pommes et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s’éclaircit la gorge pour prévenir de sa présence.

— Où puis-je poser ce plat ? s’enquit-il.

— Juste là, je te remercie, répondit-elle en tendant la main pour désigner un endroit.

Elle le regarda poser délicatement la tarte sur le plan de travail. Tout en lui hurlait ses origines, de son maintien aristocratique à sa ressemblance si frappante avec Lucius. Andromeda avait été frappée par celle-ci, son neveu ressemblait tellement à Lucius au même âge que c’en était effrayant. Les yeux, le visage, les cheveux presque blancs attachés en catogan sur sa nuque, son allure, sa façon de se tenir… Mais ce qu’on lisait dans son regard était très différent et ressemblait beaucoup plus à Narcissa. Andromeda soupira en pensant à sa sœur cadette. Il était peut-être temps de renouer avec elle. Si Drago avait pu se libérer de son carcan, alors il y avait de l’espoir pour elle aussi. En tout cas elle voulait y croire.

— Je suis contente de t’avoir rencontré Drago, lâcha-t-elle tout à coup.

— Le plaisir est partagé, Madame Tonks, répondit poliment Drago.

— Appelle-moi Andromeda, je ne suis pas une étrangère, je suis ta tante. Et laisse tomber le vouvoiement, pas de ça dans cette maison, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la main pour l’empêcher d’émettre une objection.

— Comme tu voudras, accepta-t-il.

Comme c’était étrange de se trouver face à cette femme si ressemblante à sa tante Bellatrix, et pourtant si différente, rejetée par sa famille pour avoir épousé la mauvaise personne. Il comprenait aujourd’hui à quel point sa famille avait été cruelle et injuste avec elle, d’autant plus qu’il se trouvait lui-même dans une situation similaire. On ne choisissait pas qui l’on aimait, ça nous tombait juste dessus, sans prévenir. Andromeda était une gentille dame et Drago regrettait de ne pas l’avoir connue plus tôt, même s’il avait bien conscience qu’il l’aurait sûrement rejetée à une certaine époque, tout comme le reste des Malefoy et des Black.

— Comment va ta mère, Drago ? demanda Andromeda, sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées.

— Elle va bien, étant donné les circonstances. Elle se sent seule cependant, et je ne suis malheureusement pas assez présent pour elle.

— Penses-tu que je pourrais lui rendre visite, ou tout au moins lui écrire dans un premier temps ? J’aimerais tenter de renouer des liens. Le temps a passé, peut-être acceptera-t-elle de me parler de nouveau.

— C’est une bonne idée, je suis certain que cela lui fera plaisir. Elle a changé depuis que Père est à Azkaban, et c’est une bonne chose. Nous avons tous changé, je suppose, moi le premier.

— J’en suis ravie, parce que je désespérais de pouvoir un jour connaître mon seul neveu. Harry m’a tellement parlé de toi depuis quelques mois. Je dois dire qu’il n’a pas exagéré, tu es vraiment un homme charmant. Vous avez de la chance de vous être retrouvés, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

— Je suis en effet chanceux de l’avoir comme ami, enchaîna Drago, gêné par la situation.

Teddy et Harry déboulèrent à cet instant dans la cuisine, riant à gorge déployée, sauvant Drago d’une discussion qui promettait d’être compliquée à gérer. Le petit garçon était accroché à la taille de son parrain et tentait visiblement de le chatouiller, criant qu’il méritait bien ça.

Réalisant où il se trouvait, Harry releva la tête vers les deux autres adultes qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Il demanda aussitôt à Teddy d’arrêter le jeu. Le petit garçon se renfrogna, mais obéit, observant discrètement les échanges entre les trois adultes qui l’entouraient et semblaient avoir oublié sa présence. Il s’ennuyait, il voulait aller voler ! Il tira sur la manche de Harry, attirant son attention.

— Parrain, on peut aller voler maintenant ? Tu avais promis !

— Teddy, tu vois bien que nous discutons ! gronda Andromeda. De plus, même si Harry te l’a promis, t’es-tu demandé si Drago voulait également jouer au Quidditch avec vous ? Il serait impoli de ne pas lui proposer de vous accompagner n’est-ce pas ?

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux, mécontent de s’être fait rabrouer.

— On va y aller, Teddy, comme promis, le rassura aussitôt Harry. Ne t’inquiète pas pour Drago, Andromeda, il a toujours adoré voler. Nous avons apporté les balais de Quidditch, je me doutais que Teddy voudrait profiter de l’occasion.

Andromeda ne put que hocher la tête en assentiment et autorisa son petit-fils à s’adonner à son activité favorite. Harry, Drago et Teddy s’habillèrent chaudement et Harry les fit transplaner sur son terrain d’entraînement habituel.

 

Ils posèrent les balais et Harry se rendit dans les vestiaires pour prendre les balles. Malgré sa fatigue provoquée par le match la veille et la longue soirée qui avait suivi, Harry était plus que ravi de remonter sur son balai en ce dimanche après-midi. L’idée de pouvoir voler avec Teddy et Drago était enthousiasmante, et comme à chaque fois il pourrait oublier momentanément ses soucis. Il revint avec un souaffle qu’il faisait machinalement sauter dans les airs. Dans sa poche, il avait également glissé un vif d’or d’entraînement, encore assoupi, mais il ne le sortirait que si l’occasion se présentait. Il avait secrètement l’envie féroce de jouer un match d’attrapeurs contre Drago, comme au temps de Poudlard.

— Teddy, prêt à voler ? demanda-t-il au petit garçon en revenant à son niveau.

Il acquiesça avec un grand sourire et ses cheveux virèrent au rouge, comme souvent quand il était particulièrement heureux. Il se rapprocha de Harry, qui avait posé le souaffle et enfourché son Tonnerre, et monta devant lui sous les yeux ébahis de Drago.

— Harry, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

— À ton avis ?

— Peux-tu m’expliquer pourquoi je me suis encombré de son balai d’enfant si tu le fais voler avec toi ?

— Ça sera pour après, tu verras. Arrête de râler et prend le Nimbus 3000 pour nous suivre. À moins que tu veuilles rester à terre, provoqua gentiment Harry.

Un regard noir plus tard, Drago avait décollé sur le Nimbus 3000. Il se rendit instantanément compte qu’il s’agissait d’un excellent balai, bien meilleur que le vieil Éclair de Feu qu’il utilisait en dernière année à Poudlard. Et pourtant, le meilleur balai sur le marché était le Tonnerre, que Harry utilisait en ce moment même. Ses vieux réflexes de joueur amateur revinrent très rapidement, malgré le fait qu’il n’ait que très peu volé depuis l’obtention de ses A.S.P.I.C.. Après son départ à Paris, il avait pourtant cherché à jouer dans le club de l’école parisienne, mais après quelques séances décevantes il avait abandonné, ses collègues étudiants lui avaient de toute façon bien fait comprendre qu’il n’était pas bienvenu. Quant à Théodore, ce dernier n’avait pas continué à voler et n’acceptait de le faire avec Drago que contraint et forcé, quand le jeune homme blond revenait visiter sa terre natale pendant les vacances.

Drago se contenta d’abord de suivre Harry, qui se cantonna à faire des tours du stade à vitesses variables, avec des montées et descentes d’une pente raisonnable. Il devina que l’objectif était de faire plaisir au petit garçon, pas de le mettre en danger. Il profita lui-même de la situation, reprenant ses marques, apprivoisant le balai, et se permit quelques figures, ravi de retrouver des sensations grisantes depuis longtemps enfouies. Le vent froid lui fouettait le visage, rougissant ses hautes pommettes, emmêlant la pointe de ses longs cheveux. Mais il s’en fichait, il profitait du moment présent.

Harry rejoignit bientôt la terre ferme, prit en main le souaffle et laissa Teddy enfourcher son propre balai qui ne pouvait pas voler à plus de deux mètres de hauteur, par sécurité. Curieux, Drago s’approcha et Harry lui expliqua qu’il avait l’habitude de faire jouer Teddy comme gardien. Harry prononça aussitôt un sort qui créa trois grands ronds de fumée jaune, semblables en tous points aux anneaux de buts du stade, et les agença à la hauteur qui lui convenait. Teddy se mit devant, l’air sérieux et concentré, et Harry vola aux alentours à vitesse moyenne, le souaffle en mains. Assez brusquement, il fonça vers les faux buts et lança la balle droit sur le petit garçon qui l’attrapa avec aisance. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois, Harry tentant de marquer, Teddy attrapant la majorité des balles. Drago en resta scié d’étonnement, la performance était bonne pour un enfant de cet âge, car même si Harry n’avait pas les compétences d’un poursuiveur il ne semblait pas s’être retenu.

L’ancien Serpentard les observa un long moment, en vol stationnaire plus en hauteur, se repaissant de voir Harry positivement heureux. Plus heureux qu’il ne l’eût jamais vu depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés en septembre, même avec lui. Il souriait et riait, partageant la joie de l’enfant. Le cœur de Drago se gonfla d’une bouffée d’amour et il comprit que Harry ne pourrait jamais vivre sans le Quidditch et que son filleul lui apportait une joie sans borne. Il se rappelait ses paroles dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, sur le fait que ses proches l’avaient empêché de commettre l’irréparable, et il réalisa à quel point cela semblait vrai.

Il regagna le sol, commençant à être fatigué de rester perché en l’air sans rien faire. Il n’avait plus tellement l’habitude du Quidditch, et en toute honnêteté il n’était pas vêtu pour voler. Harry l’avait pourtant prévenu, mais il n’en avait bien sûr fait qu’à sa tête et avait finalement mis les vêtements soigneusement sélectionnés. Harry et son filleul le rejoignirent assez rapidement, une joie communicative animant leurs visages.

— Déjà fatigué, Drago ? taquina Harry.

— Pas du tout, mentit-il en croisant les bras, un air offusqué sur le visage.

— Tenté par un duel ? proposa alors Harry en sortant le vif d’or de sa poche, le montrant à Drago.

— Je pense que je n’ai pas le niveau pour me mesurer à toi, encore moins aujourd’hui qu’à l’époque de Poudlard. Et n’est-on pas censé surveiller ton filleul ?

— Aurais-tu peur de moi, Malefoy ? Je ne pensais pourtant pas que tu rechignerais à t’envoyer en l’air avec moi, taquina Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice.

— Par Salazar, ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! s’exclama Drago en désignant du regard le petit garçon qui semblait très absorbé par leur échange.

— Alors ? insista Harry, ignorant la remarque.

— Je n’ai jamais eu peur de toi, Potter, ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que je vais commencer ! répondit Drago en décollant du sol.

Harry lâcha alors le vif d’or et la petite balle fonça dans les airs. Drago tenta de la suivre des yeux, sans succès. Elle semblait avoir disparu. Il jeta un œil vers le bas, voyant l’ancien Gryffondor s’adresser à Teddy puis décoller pour le rejoindre.

— C’est un vif d’entraînement, il est programmé pour agir comme pour un match sauf qu’il s’arrêtera de voler spontanément au bout d’une heure. Nous avons donc une heure pour l’attraper, expliqua Harry en arrivant à son niveau. Enfin, si tu tiens le choc…

— Tu me connais mal si tu penses que je vais abandonner avant d’avoir gagné, répondit Drago avec un demi-sourire narquois.

Il s’envola aussitôt pour se placer au centre du stade et fit un tour d’horizon du regard, ignorant Harry non loin. Aucune trace de la petite balle. Mais Drago savait que ces petites choses étaient taquines et il se décida à voler en larges cercles en le cherchant. Il garda un œil sur son adversaire qui semblait parfaitement à l’aise. Drago remarqua que sa position et son maintien sur son balai étaient différents de l’époque de l’école. Nul doute que des années d’entraînements avaient modifié sa façon de jouer. Inutile donc pour Drago de se comporter également comme il en avait l’habitude pendant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, pour une fois il ne suivrait pas Harry à la trace en espérant pouvoir le battre de vitesse. De toute manière, son balai était moins bon et il avait perdu en habileté.

Après environ vingt minutes, il aperçut du coin de l’œil un éclair doré que Harry ne semblait pas avoir vu. Il vola dans la direction de la balle de façon décontractée, sans changer son allure. Cependant, Harry dut pourtant remarquer une différence, car il piqua aussitôt vers lui. Drago s’allongea davantage sur le balai et le lança à pleine puissance. L’adrénaline transforma ses veines en brasier tandis que le vent glacial le fouettait. Harry avait à son tour remarqué la balle et avait infléchi sa course vers elle, laissant Drago à la traîne. Pourtant le jeune homme blond se vit le rattraper alors que Harry slalomait pour conserver le vif en ligne de mire. La balle changeait de direction toutes deux ou trois secondes et l’ancien Gryffondor ne semblait éprouver aucune difficulté à faire de même. Drago redoubla d’efforts et se porta à sa hauteur. Il se permit un bref regard vers lui, ne voulant pas perdre le vif des yeux. Harry semblait participer à une promenade de santé, il ne paraissait souffrir ni du froid, ni de la vitesse, ni des efforts. L’ancien Serpentard devina qu’il se limitait, peut-être pour lui donner l’illusion de pouvoir gagner, ou même pour le laisser gagner. Saint Potter, le retour !

— N’ose même pas te ménager pour moi, Potter, sinon je te jure que je te le ferais payer ! cria-t-il à son attention.

Au même instant, le vif piqua vers le sol. Drago vit Harry hésiter un quart de seconde, juste le temps de croiser son regard, puis il le vit foncer à la poursuite de la balle. La performance était impressionnante et Drago le suivit pour continuer à l’observer. Le match était d’ores et déjà terminé, il le savait. Harry fonça vers la balle, qui stationnait à un mètre du gazon, comme pour une feinte de Wronski parfaite et sa main saisit le vif seulement quelques secondes après le début de sa chute. Puis il s’arrêta quasi instantanément et sauta à terre. Le filleul de Harry, applaudissant et riant aux éclats, se jeta dans ses bras et celui-ci le fit tournoyer dans les airs puis le reposa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux devenus vert pomme. Drago les rejoignit au bout de quelques instants, heureux et fier. Voler lui avait fait le plus grand bien et voir Harry jouer ainsi était fabuleux. Il ne pouvait assister à aucun de ses matchs, puisqu’ils se déroulaient toujours le samedi et qu’il travaillait à la boutique, mais il avait eu là un aperçu de ses capacités. Il était probablement en passe de devenir l’un des meilleurs attrapeurs de Grande-Bretagne et même sûrement d’Europe.

Harry s’avança vers Drago pendant que Teddy récupérait le souaffle et jouait avec. Un très large sourire éclairait son visage rosi par le froid. Drago le trouva beau à se damner. Harry s’arrêta tout près, un peu trop près, et leva sa main droite entre eux. Il ouvrit la paume dans laquelle se trouvait le vif d’or, calmement endormi.

— Je te l’offre, déclara-t-il simplement.

— Harry… tu es sûr ? Comment vas-tu expliquer sa disparition à ton entraîneur ?

— S’appeler Harry Potter a quelques avantages, répondit-il avec un clin d’œil. Prends-le, ça te fera un bon souvenir de cette après-midi qui t’effrayait tellement.

— Merci Harry, fit Drago en saisissant délicatement la balle.

Elle était encore tiède d’avoir été tenue par Harry. Drago glissa la balle dans la poche de son manteau pendant que Harry posait sa main sur lui, à hauteur de son cœur.

— Merci d’avoir bien voulu jouer le jeu, Drago. Je me suis rarement senti aussi vivant, chuchota Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Drago resta immobile, n’ayant même pas la présence d’esprit de réagir à ce baiser, trop surpris par le geste alors qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

— Teddy et moi avons un accord à propos de nos sessions de Quidditch. Tout ce qui se passe sur le terrain doit rester entre nous, il ne raconte jamais les détails à sa grand-mère. Je lui expliquerais ce qu’il vient de voir et tout ira bien.

Harry rangea ensuite rapidement le souaffle dans les vestiaires et se prépara à transplaner. Teddy grimpa sur les épaules de Harry, Drago glissa sous son bras gauche les balais et alors que l’ancien Gryffondor lui tendait son bras pour guider, Drago décida plutôt d’enlacer leurs doigts. Harry ne fit pas de remarque, abaissa leurs mains emmêlées et agita sa baguette. Ils disparurent tous les trois dans un « crac » sonore qui résonna dans l’air froid de l’hiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine, où nous retournerons à Poudlard où Harry et Drago feront face aux conséquences des bêtises de Harry !  
> :)


	20. Conséquences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Chapitre vingt aujourd’hui.   
> Comme précisé à la fin du chapitre précédent, nous retournons pour ce chapitre à Poudlard, où Harry et Drago font face aux conséquences des évènements du jour de Noël. Pour rappel, Harry était tombé dans le lac et Drago l’a sauvé, puis Harry a rendu sa baguette au Serpentard.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 20 — Conséquences**

 

La neige s’était remise à tomber. Le répit avait été de courte durée, vingt-quatre petites heures d’un éblouissant soleil hivernal. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore sombre dans le dortoir, malgré l’heure avancée de la matinée. Un simple coup d’œil par la fenêtre le renseigna sur la raison de cette ambiance morose, le soleil ne parvenait pas à franchir la couche de nuages floconneux.

Il s’empressa de rejoindre ses camarades dans la Salle Commune, ne voulant pas rester seul. Il avait assez mal dormi, des cauchemars inhabituels peuplant ses rêves. Sans surprise, le Serpentard s’y était invité. L’inconscient de Harry avait subtilement composé un rêve mêlant ses habituelles frayeurs avec son séjour dans l’eau glacée du lac. Il avait cru y mourir, Drago Malefoy ne daignant pas lever le petit doigt, le regardant narquoisement de toute sa hauteur, sa baguette à la main. Heureusement, il ne s’agissait que d’un rêve. Nul doute que les évènements de la veille avaient réveillé des peurs, et notamment celles de ne pas avoir bien agi en innocentant son camarade de classe et en lui rendant sa baguette.

La Salle Commune était agréablement chauffée par un feu, autour duquel s’étaient réuni Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ses camarades lui tournaient le dos, Ron et Hermione avachis dans un vieux canapé, Ginny assise en tailleur tout à côté. Il s’approcha d’eux silencieusement, se baissa et entoura de ses bras la cadette Weasley, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque pour y déposer un baiser.

— Bonjour Harry, lui répondit-elle.

Harry se contenta de resserrer son étreinte. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers lui.

— Alors ? demanda aussitôt Ron. Comment s’est comporté Malefoy ?

— Il m’a…

— À ton avis ? l’interrompit brusquement Hermione.

Harry, surpris par le ton presque véhément de son amie, n’osa pas reprendre la parole. Ron s’était tourné vers elle, contrarié par le ton de sa voix.

— Pourquoi es-tu désagréable, Hermione ? On parle de Malefoy, là ! C’est pas un jeune garçon innocent, mais le fils d’un Mangemort !

— C’est exactement ça, le _fils_ d’un Mangemort, et il n’est pas responsable des actes de son père. Enfin Ron ! Depuis le début de l’année, tu n’as pas cessé de remettre en cause sa présence à Poudlard, alors que tout le monde s’accorde à dire qu’il a changé ! Si tu étais honnête avec toi-même tu t’en rendrais compte également.

— Il a l’air d’avoir changé, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance pour autant. Et puis il est beaucoup trop souvent avec toi, c’est louche !

— Ron ! Il est Préfet-en-chef, évidemment qu’il passe du temps avec moi ! Ne commence pas à me faire une crise de jalousie, c’est ridicule.

Harry et Ginny gardaient le silence, n’osant pas interrompre la dispute qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, leur présence oubliée par le couple.

Ron se mit finalement à bouder dans son coin. Harry le trouvait parfois vraiment très buté. Même lui avait remarqué que Malefoy se comportait mieux. Harry n’était pas ami avec lui, et il doutait que cela puisse arriver un jour, mais il ne pouvait plus décemment se comporter en ennemi avec lui, un respect mutuel semblant être né entre eux. Surtout depuis les évènements de la veille.

Hermione leva finalement les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et se leva du canapé. Sans un mot, elle sortit de la Salle Commune.

— Ron ? appela Harry. On va manger ?

— Je n’ai pas faim ! répondit hargneusement le roux.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. C’était bien la première fois qu’ils l’entendaient dire une chose pareille. Le plus jeune des fils Weasley avait tout le temps faim ! Harry avait l’estomac qui gargouillait, mais il lui semblait plus important de discuter avec son ami. Il s’installa à ses côtés sur le canapé.

— Ron ?

— Tu veux aussi me faire la morale ?

— Non, je voulais répondre à ta question.

Ron le regarda comme s’il avait été touché par un sortilège de confusion.

— Tu m’as demandé comment s’était comporté Malefoy. Pour tout te dire, il s’est bien comporté. Il m’a remercié, il ne m’a pas reproché d’avoir gardé sa baguette tout ce temps. Il a semblé ému je dirais et il a été tellement surpris qu’il en a oublié de m’enlever des points pour le couvre-feu !

Cela eut le mérite de les faire rire. Harry posa une main sur l’épaule de Ron.

— Bon, maintenant tu vas nous accompagner dans la Grande Salle, t’excuser auprès de Hermione et tout redeviendra comme avant.

— Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, Harry. Parce que même Malefoy a réussi à changer. Apparemment, il n’y a que moi pour m’enterrer dans mes principes à la con. Mais je ne l’aime pas, il n’y a rien à faire.

— Personne ne te demande de l’aimer, Ron. Et puis l’année est presque à moitié écoulée, une fois qu’on sera diplômé tu ne le reverras plus jamais !

Harry termina par un grand sourire et tira son ami par le bras. Ron se laissa faire et suivit sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Après tout, il avait faim finalement et c’était largement l’heure de petit déjeuner.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago s’éveilla plus apaisé qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des mois. Du moins psychologiquement. Parce que physiquement il avait l’impression d’avoir été roué de coups. Il émergea difficilement du sommeil un peu avant midi, courbaturé et avec un mal de gorge atroce. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans son dortoir et se rendit compte que Théodore était absent. Il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit pour saisir la baguette de sa mère puis se souvint qu’il n’en aurait plus jamais besoin. Sa baguette d’aubépine était posée là, bien réelle, à portée de ses doigts. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Potter l’avait conservée, sans l’avoir utilisée, depuis des mois. Il n’arrivait pas à se sentir en colère après lui et pouvait presque comprendre la situation. S’il avait été à sa place il ne la lui aurait pas rendue non plus avant qu’il la mérite, ou peut-être même jamais. Cela voulait-il dire que Potter avait estimé que Drago méritait de retrouver sa baguette ?

En la saisissant pour lancer un sort d’horloge il ressentit, avec un profond bien-être, la magie circuler fluidement de son corps à l’objet magique. Celle-ci annonça onze heures trente. L’heure du petit déjeuner était dépassée depuis longtemps, mais il n’avait pas faim. Il se traîna jusqu’aux sanitaires pour se préparer, frissonnant de fièvre. Merlin, il était dans un état pitoyable.

Après avoir courageusement pris une douche et s’être habillé, Drago rejoignit la Grande Salle. Il n’avait toujours pas faim, mais il se disait qu’il serait tout de même préférable de déjeuner, ça lui ferait sûrement du bien. Il s’installa en bout-de-table sans remarquer qui que ce soit, la seule chose qui lui semblait importante à ce moment était de ne pas s’effondrer. Et c’était une véritable gageure, la fièvre le faisait grelotter, sa gorge semblait avoir connu le passage de chardons crus, sa tête paraissait sur le point d’exploser et il avait mal partout.

Il se servit de la purée de pommes de terre et avala quelques bouchées sans aucun plaisir. Il avait l’impression de manger une bouillie sans aucun goût. En outre, chaque déglutition provoquait une intense souffrance dans son pharynx, lui donnant l’impression d’étouffer. Il abandonna l’idée de déjeuner et décida qu’il était préférable de se rendre à l’infirmerie. Dans un sursaut de conscience, il s’était rendu compte qu’il était malade et que c’était la faute de Potter et son idée stupide la veille.

Il se leva précautionneusement du banc, toujours aveugle à ce qui l’entourait et se déplaça en titubant. La porte lui semblait loin, très loin, et semblait le narguer en s’éloignant de plus en plus. Il tendit le bras et se sentit attiré vers le sol en pierres. Oui, il n’avait qu’à s’allonger là, il ne devait plus être loin de l’infirmerie de toute façon et Madame Pomfresh allait s’occuper de lui. La fraicheur des pierres soulagea partiellement son impression de feu intérieur et il ferma les yeux. Sans s’en apercevoir, il perdit connaissance, à seulement trois mètres des tables où quelques élèves étaient en train de déjeuner.

Ce que Drago ne vit pas, c’est que son malaise en plein milieu de la Grande Salle amorça la solidarité inter-maisons que la directrice cherchait à instaurer depuis la rentrée scolaire de septembre. Au moment où il toucha le sol, Ginny Weasley entrait dans la pièce et se précipita à son chevet. Dans le même temps, un élève de Serdaigle et un autre de Poufsouffle, en quatrième année, s’étaient déjà levés de table pour vérifier que Drago ne s’était pas blessé en tombant.

Les trois étudiants arrivèrent près du Serpentard en même temps et Ginny fut la première à tendre la main vers lui pour s’assurer qu’il respirait encore. Elle se rendit très rapidement compte qu’il était brulant de fièvre. Un bref coup d’œil dans la Grande Salle lui permit de constater l’absence de professeurs. Elle envoya aussitôt la jeune Serdaigle à l’infirmerie et invoqua une couverture pour réchauffer Drago qui grelottait.

Madame Pomfresh ne tarda pas à arriver avec une civière flottante sur laquelle elle installa le malade après avoir rapidement vérifié ses constantes vitales d’un coup de baguette.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago ne reprit connaissance que le lendemain, l’infirmière ayant jugé préférable de l’endormir magiquement pour qu’il se repose. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, la lumière lui semblait bien trop éclatante pour être celle de son dortoir. Il ne vit qu’un plafond blanc pendant quelques instants avant de réaliser qu’il se trouvait à l’infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh fut à son chevet avant même qu’il ait le temps d’ouvrir la bouche. Il tenta de parler, sans y arriver, sa gorge était aussi sèche qu’un parchemin et le brûlait férocement. Il fit un signe de la main vers sa bouche et l’infirmière lui tendit aussitôt un verre d’eau. La première gorgée fut un réel plaisir, désaltérant ses muqueuses desséchées, mais la déglutition lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Son pharynx lui semblait enflé et bien trop serré.

— Comment vas-tu petit ? questionna Madame Pomfresh.

— Rhhe… fut tout ce que put énoncer Drago.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge du mieux qu’il put et retenta sa chance.

— J’ai mal…

— Très bien, je vais lancer un sort de diagnostic et nous verrons ensemble ce qui t’arrive.

Elle agita sa baguette et prononça des incantations compliquées. Elle affichait un air concerné.

— Tu sembles avoir la gorge enflammée et tu as encore de la fièvre. As-tu mal autre part ?

— Partout… j’ai mal partout, et surtout à la tête.

Madame Pomfresh lança encore quelques sortilèges inconnus de Drago et sembla satisfaite.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as attrapé une sorte de grippe carabinée mon petit. Je vais aller te chercher quelques potions.

L’infirmière disparut du champ de vision de Drago et revint rapidement avec un plateau en fer blanc supportant plusieurs flacons de potions. Elle les lui fit avaler. Certaines d’entre elles avaient un goût abominable. Cependant, il se sentit un peu mieux malgré tout, les douleurs s’estompant légèrement.

— Es-tu sorti à l’extérieur ces derniers jours ? As-tu été en contact rapproché avec d’autres élèves ?

Drago secoua la tête, rechignant à parler pour ne pas irriter sa gorge encore douloureuse.

— Tu n’es pas sorti ?

— Si, répondit-il finalement, se rendant compte qu’il ne pourrait pas communiquer par gestes de la tête. Je suis sorti. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

— Nous sommes le vingt-sept décembre. Tu es ici depuis hier midi.

Drago en resta bouche bée. Il était à l’infirmerie depuis si longtemps déjà ? Il avait l’impression d’avoir été déjeuner seulement quelques heures avant.

— Je suis sorti le vingt-cinq. J’ai été en contact avec Théodore Nott et Harry Potter ce jour-là. Et dans une moindre mesure avec Ginny et Ronald Weasley. Est-ce qu’ils sont malades eux aussi ?

— Non, ils ne sont pas malades. Rassure-toi.

— Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je ne me rappelle de rien après avoir voulu déjeuner hier midi.

— Tu as perdu conscience dans la Grande Salle, des élèves se sont occupés de toi et m’ont aussitôt prévenue. Ginny Weasley s’est montrée particulièrement réactive, tu pourras la remercier. Mais pour le moment tu vas dormir. Si le sommeil ne vient pas, je pose sur ta table de nuit une potion d’Endormissement.

Drago hocha la tête et se pelotonna dans les couvertures, se tournant sur le côté gauche. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges.

 

Le jeune Serpentard resta à l’infirmerie presque toute la semaine. Ses courbatures et sa fièvre mirent plusieurs jours à disparaitre. Il dormit la plupart du temps et durant ses brefs réveils, Madame Pomfresh le forçait à avaler un grand nombre de potions et l’obligeait à se nourrir correctement.

Il reçut également de la visite de plusieurs élèves. Théodore Nott passa presque toutes ses journées à son chevet, lui racontait ce qui se passait au château et lui lisait des cours quand il était éveillé. À la plus grande surprise de Drago, son ami lui détaillait également ses visites. Drago dormait beaucoup, et il n’avait vu personne, mais Théodore lui affirma que plusieurs personnes étaient venues s’enquérir de sa santé. Tout d’abord, les élèves qui avaient alerté Madame Pomfresh, la jeune fille de Serdaigle, le garçon de Poufsouffle et Ginny Weasley étaient venus plusieurs fois. La cadette Weasley était venue seule, mais également accompagnée de Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Et ces derniers ne semblaient pas avoir été forcés par la rouquine et s’étaient inquiétés de son état.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Ce matin-là, quand Madame Pomfresh entra pour prendre des nouvelles de son malade, Drago était déjà réveillé. Il se sentait en pleine forme.

— Tu es déjà réveillé, je suppose que tu te sens mieux ! s’extasia l’infirmière.

— Je vais parfaitement bien.

Madame Pomfresh lança quelques sorts de diagnostic et sourit.

— C’est parfait, tu es complètement guéri. Tu peux t’habiller et sortir d’ici. Tes vêtements ont été lavés par les elfes de maison, tu les trouveras sur la chaise.

— Merci, répondit Drago en hochant la tête.

Il se sentait tellement bien qu’il n’attendit pas et se faufila derrière le paravent pour se changer. Il se sentait mieux depuis un jour ou deux, et la veille l’infirmière lui avait annoncé une probable sortie pour ce samedi 2 janvier. Il terminait de boutonner sa chemise quand il entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et des voix lui parvenir. Il reconnut celle de Théodore sans mal. Il ne tarda pas à contourner le paravent pour aller annoncer à son ami qu’il avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement. Il fut surpris de le trouver en pleine discussion avec Potter.

— Bonjour Drago, le salua Théodore dès qu’il le vit s’approcher. C’est bon, tu peux sortir ?

— Enfin ! Je n’en pouvais plus de ce lit ! répondit Drago en saluant le Gryffondor mouvement de la tête ponctué d’un « Potter ».

— Salut Malefoy… répondit Harry, un peu gêné. Je suis passé te voir, mais tu dormais à chaque fois. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, c’est ma faute si tu as été malade…

Drago ressentit une sensation de bien-être et de chaleur en entendant Potter s’excuser auprès de lui. Cela l’inquiéta. Certes, Potter ne s’était jamais excusé de quoi que ce soit à son égard, mais pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il se força cependant à conserver son masque d’indifférence.

— Ouais, merci Potter. Mais la prochaine fois que tu envisageras ce genre de stupidité, je préfèrerais ne pas être impliqué.

Harry rougit, mais n’ajouta rien. Cela fit sourire Drago intérieurement, rien n’était plus appréciable que de mettre Potter mal à l’aise. Il trouvait ça presque adorable de voir ses joues se colorer d’un rose soutenu. Cette pensée incongrue le frappa brutalement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était grand temps de s’éloigner de ce foutu Gryffondor, ses bons sentiments étaient en train de le contaminer.

— C’est pas tout, mais j’ai faim, déclara-t-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la porte de l’infirmerie.

Il n’attendit pas de voir si les deux garçons le suivaient, il s’en fichait. Il retrouvait avec plaisir sa liberté de mouvement et surtout il n’était plus malade. Il décida qu’il avait largement suffisamment fréquenté l’infirmerie cette année et qu’il n’y retournerait plus avant de quitter Poudlard. Un peu plus et il y aurait un abonnement, comme Potter.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Les deux derniers jours des vacances se déroulèrent presque comme un rêve éveillé pour les deux Serpentard. Ils ne furent pas mis à l’écart lors des repas et des élèves des autres maisons leur adressaient volontairement la parole.

Le retour des autres élèves le dimanche soir, juste avant la rentrée, fut source de quelques incompréhensions. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait pu se passer pendant ces deux semaines pour que l’ambiance ait autant changé. On ne pouvait pas décemment dire que la camaraderie était de mise entre toutes les maisons, mais les choses semblaient avoir basculé du côté de la réconciliation.

Les quelques élèves responsables des derniers incidents envers les Serpentard avant les vacances se retrouvèrent obligés de se tenir à carreau. Les autres élèves des différentes maisons semblaient avoir décidés, d’un commun accord implicite, de s’interposer lors des confrontations, avant même que les Préfets interviennent.

Ainsi débuta une véritable trêve entre les maisons de Poudlard. Le rêve du Professeur Dumbledore prenait progressivement vie entre les murs de l’antique château. La directrice ne maintint pas l’obligation des duels, mais de nombreux élèves parmi les plus jeunes continuèrent à s’y rendre. Les cinquième et septième années avaient tellement de travail qu’ils arrêtèrent d’y aller pour se consacrer à leurs révisions et autres activités.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le mois de janvier était froid et blanc. La neige avait définitivement élu domicile dans le parc et aux alentours. Les cours avaient repris normalement et les élèves se rendant en botanique grommelaient dans leurs écharpes. Il faisait très bon dans les serres, mais le trajet pour s’y rendre n’était pas agréable.

La charge de travail des élèves de septième année s’était encore accrue dans cette matière. La troisième et dernière plante à l’étude avait été abordée depuis la fin de vacances de Noël. Tous les groupes étaient maintenant au même niveau de connaissance concernant ces trois plantes : le Voltiflor, la Rosée de Lune et le Buisson Ardent. La fin du mois de janvier avait vu leurs protégées s’agrémenter d’un troisième semis.

Et Harry devenait fou. Il remerciait la providence d’avoir fixé le prochain match de Quidditch en février, parce que cela lui permettait de souffler et de ne pas faire d’entraînements trop intenses. Il n’en avait ni la force ni le temps de toute manière. La gestion de ses plants était infernale, il ne pensait jamais à faire ce qu’il devait au moment où il le fallait. Ses semis étaient tous justes vivants et il ne comptait plus les innombrables fois où Neville l’avait aidé à éviter la catastrophe. Il se demandait s’il allait pouvoir faire survivre ces pauvres plantes jusqu’aux A.S.P.I.C., or s’il ne pouvait passer les potions, adieu sa carrière d’Auror.

Malgré ces effrayantes perspectives, Harry ne se plaignait pas de la situation. Elle était somme toute agréable pour lui, c’était la première année où il n’était pas en danger de mort, la première année où il ne se prenait pas le chou avec Malefoy et les autres Serpentard, la première année où il pouvait se permettre d’être amoureux et d’être heureux.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le mois de janvier touchait à sa fin et une nouvelle semaine commençait. Pour Harry, cela voulait dire un début de semaine fastidieux avec cours de potions le lundi et le mardi après-midi. Il n’aimait toujours pas cette matière, même si elle était bien plus agréable avec Slughorn qu’avec Rogue, tout simplement parce qu’il était mauvais. Sans le livre de potions du Prince de sang-mêlé, il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à réussir ses préparations correctement. Elles se révélaient être, au mieux, passables. Et c’était tout juste le minimum demandé pour réussir ses A.S.P.I.C.

Ce lundi après-midi, un double cours de potions attendait les septième année qui avaient conservé cette matière. Harry se rendit dans les cachots, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, en traînant les pieds.

— Allez, Harry ! le houspilla Hermione. On va arriver en retard si tu continues comme ça.

La seule réponse de Harry fut un borborygme à peine audible, mais il pressa le pas, peu désireux de subir les foudres de la Préfète. Elle était de plus en plus stressée par l’approche des examens et ne manquait pas de se mettre en colère pour des broutilles.

Ils arrivèrent juste à l’heure, les autres élèves étaient déjà installés et il ne restait que trois places séparées. Leur professeur de potions avait décidé de continuer à mélanger les maisons pendant ses cours, et il décidait des binômes chaque début de semaine. Certains élèves avaient bien tenté de refuser la toute première fois, mais Slughorn avait été intransigeant. De plus, avec le tout récent rapprochement inter-maison, les cours se passaient un peu mieux depuis la rentrée de janvier.

— Bien, nos retardataires viennent de nous faire l’honneur de leur présence. Monsieur Potter, vous viendrez ici au premier rang aux côtés de Monsieur Malefoy. Miss Granger, vous travaillerez avec Monsieur Nott juste là. Monsieur Weasley, votre binôme est Miss Lovegood, au fond de la classe.

Les trois compères se dévisagèrent, Harry et Ron se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance pour survivre à ce cours, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs enfantillages et ils rejoignirent leurs places sans rechigner.

Ce jour-là, Harry craignait un peu son binôme avec Malefoy, qui était imbattable en potions et ne s’était jamais gêné pour se moquer de ses piètres compétences les années précédentes. Il espérait que le Serpentard serait dans un bon jour, comme la fois où il avait été en binôme avec Neville et avait tenté de l’aider, ruinant sa propre préparation involontairement. Mais ces temps-ci, Harry ne savait jamais trop si le jeune homme serait sympathique avec lui ou non. Depuis son séjour à l’infirmerie, le Serpentard était parfois très froid avec Harry, sans qu’il comprenne pourquoi. Il n’était pas méchant ou insultant, comme il avait pu l’être auparavant, mais il semblait garder ses distances. Harry ne lui en voulait pas, ils n’avaient jamais été amis. L’expérience de la balade sur le lac gelé, et ses conséquences, avait sûrement tué l’embryon amical qui se créait malgré tout depuis la rentrée. Il s’installa à ses côtés et reporta son attention sur leur professeur qui avait repris la parole.

— Aujourd’hui, nous allons revoir la préparation du Philtre de Paix. Cette potion était au programme du B.U.S.E. de potion. Vous êtes donc tous parfaitement capables de la réaliser. Tout est inscrit au tableau, au travail !

Harry commença par lire les instructions du tableau et s’autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Cette préparation ne lui poserait pas trop de difficultés. Il se leva de son siège, le poussa sous la haute table et tourna la tête vers son binôme.

— Je vais chercher les ingrédients pour nous deux ? proposa-t-il à Drago.

— Si tu veux, Potter. Merci, répondit Drago du bout des lèvres, sans même le regarder.

Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les armoires au fond de la classe pour prendre tous les ingrédients nécessaires à cette préparation. Les autres élèves s’y rendaient également et un joyeux bazar se créa devant les étagères.

Harry revint, les bras chargés de pots en verre et récipients divers. En déposant son chargement, il constata que son binôme avait allumé les feux sous leurs chaudrons remplis d’eau. Il était en train de mettre en place son matériel, méthodiquement, son couteau aligné avec la planche à découper, sa belle plume alignée avec son parchemin. Cela fit sourire Harry qui compara avec son propre espace de travail en désordre. Il avait sorti pêle-mêle de son sac tout son matériel et n’avait pas l’intention de l’organiser pour travailler.

Le cours se déroula dans un silence presque pesant à la table de Harry et Drago. Seul Harry émettait de temps à autre des grognements ou des jurons quand les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il le voulait. Drago était parfaitement silencieux et semblait concentré sur son travail. Harry lui jetait de réguliers coups d’œil et lui trouva un air contrarié. À deux reprises, Drago demanda à Harry de lui passer des ingrédients.

— Potter, as-tu la bouteille de sirop d’ellébore ?

Harry lui tendit la bouteille tout en remuant sa potion, il ne vit donc pas Drago sursauter légèrement quand leurs doigts entrèrent brièvement en contact alors que le Serpentard attrapait le flacon en verre. Harry tourna la tête vers lui au moment où le poids de la bouteille disparaissait, le jeune homme blond avait les joues légèrement roses et se passait une main dans les cheveux.

— Un problème, Malefoy ? Ne me dis pas que ta potion est ratée ? plaisanta Harry.

— Ma potion est parfaite, comme toujours. Tu devrais surveiller la tienne, si tu ne mets pas la poudre de pierre de lune d’ici trente secondes elle sera ratée…

Harry vérifia le protocole affiché au tableau et réalisa que le Serpentard avait raison et ne tentait pas de l’induire en erreur. Il se précipita sur son mortier et son pilon pour écraser un petit morceau de pierre de lune. Il comptait les secondes dans sa tête, mais le temps passait trop vite et la pierre de lune ne s’effritait pas assez vite. Son regard fit la navette entre son mortier et son chaudron, se préparant mentalement à un échec. Au moment où il comptait trente secondes, une main blanche passa au-dessus des petits bouillons de sa potion. Celle-ci prit instantanément une teinte blanche et une vapeur argentée commença à s’en dégager en minces volutes. Harry regarda le Serpentard avec des yeux ronds, il venait volontairement de sauver sa potion. Il avait été froid et l’avait ignoré presque tout le cours et au dernier moment il l’aidait.

Drago, inconscient de l’état d’étonnement de son binôme, mit en flacon sa propre potion, l’étiqueta, l’apporta au bureau du professeur, puis il nettoya son chaudron et rangea son plan de travail. Harry voyait bien qu’il avait la bouche pincée, une moue que le Gryffondor ne connaissait que trop bien. Son binôme était agacé. Probablement par lui.

— T’es pas obligé de faire la gueule, Malefoy. Je t’ai pas demandé d’aide pour ma potion.

— La ferme, Potter. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je ne fais pas la gueule parce que j’ai sauvé ta potion.

À ces mots, il empoigna son sac et sortit de la salle de cours, à la suite des autres élèves ayant terminé leur préparation, laissant Harry stupéfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine, où nous reviendrons dans le temps présent !  
> :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Nous voici arrivés au chapitre vingt-et-un.  
> Nous revenons retrouver Harry et Drago dans le présent, pour un chapitre que j’aime beaucoup, que j’ai pris plaisir à écrire parce qu’il contient des scènes cocasses. J’espère que vous l’aimerez.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 21 — Douce vengeance**

 

Dans la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires magiques, Harry marchait tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était presque dix-neuf heures en ce samedi 14 janvier et il revenait d’une après-midi à flâner dans les rues de Londres. Il avait également fait une visite éclair chez ses deux meilleurs amis pour leur déposer le vin qu’ils lui avaient demandé d’acheter pour le déjeuner du lendemain.

Il avait commencé sa journée par une reposante grasse matinée dans le lit de Drago, pendant que ce dernier travaillait au rez-de-chaussée. Après un brunch copieux, il avait décidé d’aller faire de la photographie et quelques emplettes dans le Londres moldu. Il avait erré sans but précis pendant plusieurs heures dans les ruelles de la ville, et ses pas l’avaient mené sur les bords de la Tamise puis jusqu’aux Jardins de Kensington. Il avait pris quelques photos dans le parc, assez vide en cette froide journée, et avait passé un long moment à regarder la statue de Peter Pan surplombant Long Water, dont les berges étaient gelées. Il était ensuite allé dans le quartier de Soho pour passer chez Harmony, afin de refaire son stock de lubrifiant. Cela faisait deux semaines qu’il voulait y aller, parce que chez Drago il n’y en avait pas, et comme il était trop tête en l’air, il n’avait jamais pensé à en ramener du Square Grimmaurd. Il savait faire sans, mais ça lui manquait terriblement. Ensuite, il avait pris tout son temps pour acheter trois bouteilles de bon vin et était reparti en direction du Chaudron Baveur pour le déposer chez Ron et Hermione. Il s’était arrêté sur le chemin dans un restaurant japonais pour prendre des sushis et avait rapidement rejoint la rue sorcière.

Il passa la porte d’ _Aux Potions Ensorcelées_ juste avant la fermeture. Le bruit du carillon fit relever la tête des deux associés, plongés jusque-là dans un épais livre de comptes. Notifiant la présence de Harry ils retournèrent aussitôt à leur tâche. Harry avait appris à se faire discret quand il arrivait par l’entrée de la boutique à cette heure-là, pour ne pas déranger le travail fastidieux de comptabilité de fin de journée. L’horloge sonna dix-neuf coups et Harry ferma machinalement la portée d’entrée d’un sort, de la même façon qu’il avait vu Drago le faire de nombreuses fois, puis s’avança vers le comptoir. Il s’accouda en silence. Drago leva de nouveau la tête vers lui et se pencha par-dessus le meuble pour l’embrasser. Harry vint à sa rencontre en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et sentit les douces lèvres de son amant caresser les siennes.

— Nous venons juste de terminer, annonça ensuite Drago. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— Excellente, mais je suis fourbu, j’ai marché des kilomètres.

— Tu fais de la photographie Moldue ? demanda Théodore en désignant l’appareil toujours pendu au cou de Harry.

— Oui, j’aime bien ça. Mais aujourd’hui ça n’a pas été concluant, il faisait trop gris, la lumière n’était pas belle.

— Dommage pour toi, compatit-il. Je vais y aller, rendez-vous demain à onze heures quarante-cinq ?

— Tu ne veux pas rester dîner avec nous ? J’ai acheté des sushis, proposa Harry au jeune homme en montrant le sac qu’il tenait encore de la main gauche.

Théodore demanda silencieusement à Drago son assentiment. Ce dernier ne semblait pas fâché par la proposition de Harry, au contraire. D’un seul mouvement, les deux hommes se retournèrent alors pour passer la porte séparant la boutique du couloir qui desservait l’escalier. Ils n’avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter. Harry s’était rendu compte avec surprise que les deux amis n’avaient que rarement besoin de se parler pour se comprendre sur ce genre de choses. En discutant avec Drago, il avait appris que cela datait de la dernière année à Poudlard. Drago et Théodore avaient appris à se déplacer ensemble en silence, Théodore n’étant jamais très loquace. Surtout qu’à l’époque, la moindre voix d’un Serpentard résonnant dans les couloirs pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques pour son propriétaire. Harry leur emboita le pas tandis que Drago vérifiait d’un coup d’œil qu’il les suivait bien à l’étage.

Les trois hommes se dévêtirent dans le vestibule et Harry incita les deux autres à aller s’assoir dans le salon pendant qu’il préparait les plats avec la nourriture qu’il avait rapportée. Il commença par revenir avec des Bièraubeurres qu’il déposa sur la table basse et repartit en cuisine. Il frôla le fauteuil où Drago était installé et en profita pour machinalement laisser traîner sa paume dans ses cheveux au passage.

Drago le regarda s’éloigner, les yeux pétillants, et Théodore en profita pour se moquer de lui.

— Si un jour on m’avait dit que tu te morfondrais d’amour pour lui juste parce qu’il t’a passé la main dans les cheveux, je ne l’aurais jamais cru.

— Théo, tais-toi, rétorqua Drago. Sinon je ne vais pas me gêner pour parler de Ginny Weasley.

— Il n’y a rien à en dire de toute manière.

Il se tut et porta la bouteille de Bièraubeurre à ses lèvres. Il n’avait pas la moindre envie d’aborder ce sujet avec Drago, surtout que Harry se trouvait à quelques mètres de là et pouvait surprendre leur conversation à tout moment.

— Aurais-je omis de te dire qu’elle sera là demain ? signala Drago d’un ton détaché, tout en se levant pour allumer sa chaîne hi-fi et mettre de la musique.

Théodore avala sa gorgée de travers et se mit à tousser.

— Sérieusement ? Et c’est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

— Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça poserait un problème, puisqu’il n’y a rien à en dire d’après toi…

Drago vint se rassoir tranquillement dans son fauteuil et entama sa boisson, regardant son ami retrouver son souffle.

— Théo, elle te plait, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Drago quand Théodore eut arrêté de tousser.

— Tu sais bien que oui.

— Quand tu as passé la nuit avec elle, c’était comment ?

— Pour tout te dire, j’en rêve encore. En même temps, cela faisait des mois que je n’avais pas eu de relations sexuelles, alors je suppose que ça aurait été génial avec n’importe qui.

— Tu supposes mal. Même après des mois ou des années d’abstinences, si ça s’était mal passé tu t’en serais rendu compte, crois-moi.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? ricana Théodore. Tu n’as jamais tenu plus de quelques semaines, tout au plus, sans culbuter quelqu’un.

— Tu pourrais être surpris de savoir que ce n’est pas le cas, mais peu importe, répondit Drago en balayant l’argument d’un geste de la main. Ce qui est important c’est de savoir si tu es intéressé par elle ou non.

— Oui, mais…

— Alors ne fais pas l’idiot et tente ta chance ! Tu n’as rien à perdre et tu ne vas pas rester seul toute ta vie, Théo !

Avant que Théodore puisse répondre à son ami, Harry revint de la cuisine, sa baguette à la main et une pile de vaisselle en lévitation devant lui. Il déposa son chargement sur la grande table.

— De qui parlez-vous ? questionna-t-il en mettant le couvert.

Drago regarda Théodore, demandant son autorisation pour en parler à Harry. Théodore soupira et accepta d’un signe de la main.

— Théo a des vues sur Ginny Weasley depuis qu’ils ont couché ensemble, mais il la trouve trop bien pour lui et ne veut pas lui en parler. Ce que je trouve parfaitement ridicule, expliqua Drago.

— Tu as couché avec Ginny ? s’étonna Harry en se retournant vers Théodore. Mais quand ?

— La nuit du réveillon du Nouvel An. Je suis désolé, Harry.

— Ne sois pas désolé, je n’ai aucun droit de regard sur ce qu’elle fait. Et je suis d’accord avec Drago, tu devrais tenter ta chance. Je suis sûr que tu lui plais, elle aime les hommes gentils et attentionnés. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Théodore n’était toujours pas convaincu, mais il n’argumenta pas. Il avait affaire à trop forte partie. Il y penserait de son côté, il avait encore toute la nuit pour y réfléchir.

Les trois hommes dînèrent ensuite dans la bonne humeur, même si Théodore resta discret, comme à son habitude. Il prit congé peu avant minuit en leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre chez Ron et Hermione ensemble, à pied. Le couple avait invité leurs amis pour un déjeuner dominical qu’ils avaient surnommé _« Le dernier repas avec nos amis avant dix-sept années de galère »_. En effet, Hermione devait accoucher dans un mois très exactement, alors ils avaient voulu profiter une dernière fois de la tranquillité relative d’un repas avec leurs proches, le dernier mois de grossesse pouvant être écourté à tout moment par l’arrivée inopinée du bébé.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago s’étira et se retourna sur le dos, sa tête reposant au creux de son bras gauche négligemment retourné sur l’oreiller. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, accoutumant ses yeux à la lumière, avant de s’ouvrir plus franchement. Il tourna la tête et sourit à Harry, déjà bien réveillé.

— Bien dormi ? lui demanda Harry.

— Parfaitement bien. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

— Depuis un bon moment oui. Je t’ai regardé dormir et je réfléchissais.

Drago se rendit compte à ce moment-là que son bras gauche exposait la Marque des Ténèbres, et il amorça un mouvement pour remettre son bras sous la couette.

— Tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça, Drago.

— Quoi donc ?

— Cacher la Marque. Cela ne me dérange pas de la voir, elle fait partie de toi.

Drago grimaça, mais décida de remettre sa tête dans le creux de son bras. La position était trop confortable et il fallait bien qu’il s’habitue à la montrer à son amant.

— À quoi pensais-tu ? demanda-t-il à Harry pour changer de sujet.

— Au fait que j’aime me réveiller à tes côtés. Et je me demandais… Comment et quand ton intérêt pour moi a-t-il débuté ?

— Moi aussi j’aime me réveiller avec toi. D’où te vient cette curiosité à mon égard ?

Drago n’avait pas vraiment envie de s’aventurer sur ce terrain-là. Il avait beaucoup évolué, mais ne se sentait pas toujours à l’aise pour parler de lui et de ses sentiments. Il avait déjà le sentiment de trop en parler depuis qu’il était avec Harry.

— Dans ma cuisine, au Square Grimmaurd, tu as dit que cela faisait sept ans que tu voulais me sauter, répondit Harry en souriant à ce souvenir. Si je ne me trompe pas, ça date donc d’avant les A.S.P.I.C., et je ne me serais jamais douté d’un truc pareil à l’époque. Tu as bien caché ton jeu.

Drago soupira. Harry avait déjà sûrement commencé à imaginer des choses, autant tout lui dire. Il se retourna face à Harry, posant sa tête dans sa main droite.

— Je ne sais pas exactement quand ça a débuté et ce qui est certain c’est que je n’en ai pas pris conscience tout de suite. Mais je crois que mon obsession pour toi remonte aux vacances de Noël de notre dernière année. J’y ai beaucoup repensé ces derniers mois, alors que j’essayais de me convaincre que j’étais complètement malade et qu’il fallait m’enfermer. Il me semble que la toute première fois où j’ai ressenti du désir pour toi c’était le jour de Noël, quand tu es tombé dans le lac gelé, tu t’en souviens ?

— Merlin, oui ! J’ai vraiment été con ce jour-là et je nous ai mis en danger tous les deux. Mais je n’ai absolument rien remarqué à ton sujet, même si je crois que mon cerveau était complètement congelé et que je ne pouvais penser à rien.

— Parce que ça t’arrivait de penser à cette époque-là ? se moqua Drago.

Harry fit la moue, faussement vexé.

— J’aime quand tu boudes, dit Drago en rampant vers Harry pour l’embrasser.

Harry tourna la tête pour présenter sa joue, refusant le baiser. Drago grogna de mécontentement, il n’aimait pas être repoussé, même pour jouer.

— Harry…

— Tu ne le mérites pas, espèce de prétentieux, répondit Harry, essayant vainement de conserver un ton sérieux.

Drago plongea vers lui pour tenter de le chatouiller, décidant que Harry aussi méritait d’être puni. Ils se chamaillèrent quelques instants, s’emmêlant dans la couette, riant à tout rompre, en ayant oublié comment ils en étaient arrivés là, jusqu’à ce que Harry finisse par immobiliser Drago. Il avait réussi à le bloquer sur le dos, assis sur son bassin, ses mains enserrant fermement les avant-bras de Drago au-dessus de sa tête. Le rire mourut de lui-même dans sa gorge en voyant le visage de Drago changer d’expression. Il n’avait plus du tout l’air d’avoir envie de jouer.

— Harry, lâche-moi, s’il te plait.

Harry n’obéit pas. À la place, il se pencha et embrassa avec douceur le front, le nez et les lèvres de Drago. Ensuite seulement il relâcha la pression de ses mains, les retirant en les faisant glisser lentement le long de la peau douce, des poignets jusqu’aux aisselles, caressant volontairement la Marque. Il ne lâcha pas des yeux les pupilles grises comme l’orage, inquiètes.

— Tu vois, tout va bien. Cela ne me fait rien de la toucher.

— Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à rester aussi stoïque face à elle. Comment peux-tu supporter de la toucher, de me toucher, alors que c’est son œuvre à Lui ? Sa seule présence me rend coupable de complicité, ça me fait horreur.

— Nous sommes tous coupables de complicité, Drago. Et moi je me sens coupable de tellement de choses de cette guerre, si tu savais. Mais on va essayer d’avancer ensemble, d’accord ?

Drago hocha la tête et enlaça Harry pour le rapprocher de lui, pour le sentir contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, puis se levèrent pour prendre un petit déjeuner léger. Il était déjà tard et s’ils voulaient avoir le temps de se préparer avant l’arrivée de Théodore, ils ne pouvaient pas flemmarder plus longuement.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago finissait de se sécher les cheveux à l’aide d’une serviette éponge qu’il n’utilisait que pour ça. Il aurait pu faire usage de la magie, mais il n’aimait pas le rendu sur sa chevelure depuis qu’il la portait longue. Il avait également essayé l’outil moldu, le sèche-cheveux, mais il avait failli mettre le feu aux mèches blondes. Depuis ce catastrophique épisode, il s’était fait à l’idée de le faire à la main. Cela lui prenait un temps fou, il frottait soigneusement chaque mèche, du cuir chevelu à la pointe, pour absorber le maximum d’humidité, en conservant la tête en bas. Ensuite, ils terminaient de sécher naturellement. Comme pour tout le reste de sa personne, il en prenait grand soin, ne lésinant pas sur les produits cosmétiques sorciers et Moldus.

Il attrapa machinalement le soin pour les pointes de cheveux et la crème hydratante dans son placard, sans regarder, sachant exactement où ses produits étaient rangés. Il hydrata sa peau et ses cheveux et reposa les tubes sur l’étagère, exactement à la même place que d’habitude. Au moment de refermer le battant, son regard fut accroché par une bouteille transparente qu’il n’avait jamais vue. Sûrement quelque chose appartenant à Harry. Drago n’avait pas abordé le sujet, laissant Harry envahir son espace. S’il laissait ses affaires, c’est qu’il se sentait bien chez Drago, et ce dernier n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Curieux, il porta le produit à hauteur de son regard, se demandant ce que c’était. Il fut surpris de trouver ça dans le placard de la salle de bain, mais il le reposa où il l’avait trouvé.

Il sortit de la pièce d’eau en créant dans le couloir un dégagement d’humidité, juste au moment où Harry refermait la porte coulissante de la cuisine, juste à côté. Il en profita pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

— Dis donc Harry, je peux savoir ce que fait dans le placard de la salle de bain ce curieux tube de lubrifiant moldu ?

— C’est un lubrifiant à base de silicone, il ne se dissout pas dans l’eau, voilà pourquoi il est rangé là, répondit Harry avec un clin d’œil.

Drago avait senti le regard de Harry glisser sur son corps nu et vit ses yeux se remplir de désir. Il leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l’exaspération, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Harry le suivit, inévitablement attiré comme une abeille par le miel. Chaque fois que Harry surprenait Drago sortant de la salle de bain, c’était la même chose. Drago avait pris l’habitude, bien des années plus tôt, de passer d’une pièce à l’autre de son appartement sans prendre la peine de se couvrir. Quel était l’intérêt de passer un vêtement pour le retirer cinq minutes plus tard alors qu’il vivait seul ? Il n’avait pas besoin de cacher son corps à qui que ce soit et n’avait aucun problème à se promener nu chez lui. Et il n’avait pas changé sa façon de faire alors que Harry passait maintenant ses week-ends chez lui.

Il ouvrait la penderie quand Harry se glissa derrière lui et picora son omoplate gauche de minuscules baisers. Drago frissonna de plaisir, mais ne l’encouragea pas. Harry sembla s’enhardir et effleura ses côtes du bout des doigts.

— Harry, arrête ça, nous n’avons pas le temps, finit-il par dire.

— Hmm, je pense qu’on a tout le temps nécessaire, au contraire, rétorqua Harry d’une voix chaude dans son cou.

— Tu me fais le coup chaque fois que je sors de la douche, aujourd’hui ça ne prend pas. Va te doucher et te raser, sinon on sera en retard, intima Drago en prenant un cintre avec une chemise blanche, essayant d’ignorer les caresses de Harry.

— C’est de ta faute Drago… ton corps est une incitation à la débauche, je n’y peux rien.

— Harry, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais Théo sera là dans trente minutes et tu es loin d’être prêt, répliqua Drago tout en choisissant un pantalon.

— Trente minutes sont largement suffisantes pour ce que j’ai en tête, insista Harry en l’embrassant tout le long du dos, donnant à Drago la chair de poule.

— Harry ! hoqueta Drago quand il sentit ses fesses fermement attrapées par deux mains chaudes.

— J’ai une terrible envie de te dévorer, chuchota alors Harry à son oreille.

Drago sentait sa volonté faiblir. Il était toujours le plus raisonnable des deux, à croire que ce n’était pas lui qui avait été obsédé tant d’années par l’autre. Mais Harry était resté un Gryffondor particulièrement obstiné parfois, ne prenant le temps de réfléchir qu’après avoir agi. Harry passa sa langue le long de son omoplate et souffla sur la peau, créant une sensation de froid effroyablement excitante. Drago se retourna vers lui, chemise et pantalon en main, et Harry en profita pour se couler contre lui, conservant ses paumes sur les fesses rebondies. Drago l’embrassa alors doucement avant de se reculer brutalement en grimaçant.

— Merde, Harry, ça fait deux jours que tu ne t’es pas rasé, tu vas me griffer la peau jusqu’au sang ! Hors de question que je te laisse faire quoi que ce soit !

— Tu as l’intention de montrer ton cul à quelqu’un d’autre que moi ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s’offusqua Drago, un peu surpris par le ton autoritaire de Harry.

— Alors, va te mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, tout de suite, ordonna-t-il.

Drago obéit fébrilement, toute volonté d’être sérieux disparue, lâchant au passage ses vêtements à terre. Il frémit d’anticipation, légèrement inquiet, mais excité par la tournure que prenaient les choses, il n’avait encore jamais vu Harry si directif. Par Salazar, cet homme allait le rendre fou !

Harry vint se glisser derrière lui et Drago accueillit avec un soupir les sensations électrisantes que ses paumes, légèrement calleuses, provoquaient en passant sur son dos, son ventre et son postérieur. Les caresses légères devinrent plus appuyées très rapidement et Drago se sentit durcir. Harry prit ses fesses en main et la sensation d’une langue mouillée caressant son intimité le fit gémir sourdement. Rien n’était comparable à ce que son amant était en train de lui faire à l’instant et il crut rapidement qu’il allait défaillir de plaisir. Il porta rapidement la main à son entrejambe, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, mais Harry cessa aussitôt de le lécher.

— Interdiction de te toucher, les deux mains sur le matelas, gronda-t-il.

La perte de sensation et la frustration étaient insoutenables et il geignit lamentablement, remuant les fesses pour attirer de nouveau l’attention de Harry qui semblait l’avoir abandonné à son sort. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et constata que Harry avait un air concentré sur le visage et la main tendue vers la porte de la chambre. Une seconde plus tard, le tube de lubrifiant atterrissait dans sa main alors que l’afflux de magie sans baguette traversait Drago, provoquant un éclair de plaisir. Une autre seconde plus tard, une deuxième vague de magie le frappait, conjointement à une ferme pression à la base de son membre, le faisant se cambrer de plaisir.

— Qu’est-ce que… ?

— Ne flippe pas, c’est l’équivalent magique d’un cockring, répondit Harry avant de reprendre son activité buccale où il l’avait arrêtée.

Drago perdit toute notion du temps et de la réalité au fur et à mesure que Harry s’appliquait à le rendre fou de plaisir. Entre sa langue chaude et humide dans son intimité et ses mains qui ne cessaient de le caresser partout, il était perdu dans un maelstrom de sensations. Pouvait-on perdre la raison à être trop stimulé ? Probablement. Il découvrait tout un pan de la sexualité dont il ignorait tout, alors qu’il pensait pourtant ne pas être particulièrement prude, et même plutôt imaginatif, mais Harry rendait toute sensation décuplée.

L’envie de jouir l’avait pris aux tripes, et ne le lâchait plus, il avait l’impression qu’il allait mourir si Harry ne lui donnait pas plus. Sans même s’en rendre compte, il se mit à le supplier, alors que ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Il exigeait de ses amants, il demandait parfois, mais jamais il n’avait eu le besoin urgent de supplier pour être satisfait.

— Harry, s’il te plait, prends-moi… articula-t-il entre deux halètements.

Harry ne semblait pas vouloir être conciliant et poursuivait sa tâche, frustrant Drago au plus haut point. Le plaisir n’allait pas tarder à se transformer en douleur et il n’avait jamais été aussi dur de toute sa vie. Il répéta sa demande plusieurs fois, sans résultat, alors que ses muscles étaient tendus de plaisir à l’extrême. Il perdit alors patience et oublia toute idée de contrôle et de pudeur.

— BORDEL DE MERDE, TU VAS ME BAISER OUI OU NON, POTTER ? cria-t-il à l’intéressé en tournant la tête vers lui.

Harry se releva avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, l’enfoiré avait pris un malin plaisir à le rendre dingue. Mais il obéit promptement et Drago sentit un gel froid contre son entrée, provoquant un frisson, en même temps que le bruit d’une boucle de ceinture qui se défait et de vêtements qui tombent à terre. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant Harry s’enfoncer en lui et n’attendit pas un instant. Il se recula violemment pour se retrouver empalé jusqu’à la garde et agita les hanches pour faire coulisser Harry en lui. Le moment de surprise passé, ce dernier reprit le contrôle de la situation et le bloqua des deux mains sur les hanches.

— Reste immobile ! ordonna-t-il.

— Comme tu voudras, mais par pitié, baise-moi vite et fort, je n’en peux plus ! supplia Drago, espérant que Harry allait accéder à sa requête sans le faire encore plus languir.

Aussitôt, Harry se mit à le pilonner avec force et efficacité, à tel point que Drago dût s’agripper maladroitement à la tête de lit pour tenir le choc. Le léger changement d’angle qui en découla le fit hurler de plaisir, Harry stimulant désormais son point le plus sensible. Ce dernier fit remonter doucement l’une de ses mains le long du dos de Draco, le griffant légèrement, pour terminer sa course dans ses cheveux. La main se refermant sur les mèches blondes, brutalement, fit gémir Drago de douleur. Il s’aperçut aussitôt que celle-ci décuplait, si cela était encore possible, le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait. Le feu de la jouissance se répandait dans ses reins et son bas-ventre, sans pouvoir être soulagé. L’extrême plaisir devenait torture et il se mordit le bras, tentant d’étouffer ses cris.

Soudain, la pression du lien magique disparut. Instantanément, sans même que Harry le touche, un stupéfiant orgasme l’emporta dans un autre monde, tendant ses muscles presque au point de se rompre et lui ôtant la vision.

Sa vue revint progressivement et il sentit Harry se retirer pour s’allonger à ses côtés, tandis qu’il tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle et de faire obéir son corps flageolant. Ses articulations, blanchies d’avoir serré le bois de la tête de lit, se détachèrent difficilement et il s’affala sur le ventre dans un ultime gémissement. Il tourna la tête vers Harry pour l’observer. Le jeune homme brun luisait de transpiration et respirait rapidement, une expression de bonheur sur le visage, les yeux fermés.

Trois coups résonnèrent alors dans l’appartement et Harry se mit à rire.

— Je t’avais bien dit que trente minutes suffiraient.

— Je ne peux plus bouger le moindre muscle à cause de toi, espèce de pervers, va ouvrir. Et passe quelque chose avant d’y aller.

Harry rit de plus belle, passa langoureusement sa main sur le corps de Drago, de sa nuque à ses fesses, et se leva. Il mit ses lunettes, enfila son pantalon de survêtement qui traînait sur une chaise et se rendit dans l’entrée à pas mesurés. Il eut la présence d’esprit de s’essuyer vaguement le bas du visage à l’aide de son bras, faisant plus ou moins disparaitre les traces de salive qui maculaient ses joues. Trois nouveaux coups se firent entendre et Harry ouvrit finalement la porte sur Théodore. Il avait l’air vaguement mal à l’aise et les joues rouges.

— Salut Théodore. On est pas encore tout à fait prêts…

Théodore entra dans l’appartement en rougissant encore plus. Harry le laissa se débrouiller, après tout il avait l’habitude de venir chez Drago, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il était plus que temps de se préparer.

Drago vint le déranger quelques instants après qu’il se soit glissé sous le jet d’eau.

— Harry, il est onze heures cinquante, nous allons être en retard, déclara-t-il d’un ton sec.

— Tu peux partir devant avec Théodore. Ron et Hermione ne m’en voudront pas d’être en retard, ils ont l’habitude.

Harry entendit Drago grommeler et passa la tête au bord du rideau de douche pour le regarder. Il était parfait, comme s’il n’avait pas été épuisé, en sueur et à bout de souffle seulement cinq minutes plus tôt. La façon dont l’ancien Serpentard arrivait à passer ainsi d’un état à l’autre était stupéfiante. Il avait mis un jean et un pull à col en V, bleus marine, et une chemise blanche dont le col dépassait élégamment, le dernier bouton déboutonné. Ses magnifiques cheveux presque blancs étaient détachés et Harry devina que Drago les laisserait ainsi pour lui plaire. Il lui avait déjà dit qu’il aimait particulièrement les voir libérés de toute entrave, même si Drago les attachait systématiquement quand il travaillait.

— Tu sais que je vais me venger de ce que tu m’as fait, n’est-ce pas ? menaça-t-il Harry.

— Ose me dire que ce n’était pas l’une des meilleures baises de ta vie, Drago, et tu pourras te venger autant que tu voudras, répondit Harry, amusé, certain d’avoir raison.

— Tu… tu te donnes trop d’importance, Harry, répondit maladroitement Drago

Drago Malefoy qui perdait ses mots, c’était quelque chose que Harry ne regrettait pas d’avoir provoqué. Même si cela allait les mettre en retard et que ces fichus Serpentard détestaient ça.

— Pars devant, je te dis. De toute façon, il aurait été suspect que nous arrivions tous les trois ensemble, insista Harry. Je ne serais pas long.

 

Drago ressortit de la pièce et rejoignit Théodore au salon, toujours rouge comme un coquelicot. Il se demanda ce que son ami avait bien pu entendre de sa conversation avec Harry dans la salle de bain pour qu’il ait l’air si gêné.

— Bonjour Théo. Tout va bien ?

— Bonjour Drago.

Drago se chaussa et enfila sa cape, puis il prit la plante en pot qu’il voulait offrir à Hermione Granger. Ils descendirent dans la rue et se dirigèrent d’un bon pas vers le domicile du couple. Théodore resta particulièrement muet une bonne partie du chemin, suffisamment pour inquiéter Drago.

— Théo, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as encore des doutes concernant Ginny Weasley ?

— Plus du tout. J’ai décidé de me ranger à vos avis et je vais la courtiser.

— Quel est le problème alors ?

— C’est le moment où je me suis décidé, et ce qui m’y a poussé, qui est un problème, répondit Théodore du bout des lèvres, manifestement gêné.

— Si tu pouvais t’expliquer, ça serait bien, parce que je ne comprends rien du tout.

Un moment passa, le silence devenant pesant. Chose très inhabituelle entre eux.

— Je suis arrivé sur ton palier en avance tout à l’heure. Et le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est que les murs ne sont vraiment pas insonorisés.

Drago pâlit. Il comprenait mieux le malaise de son ami s’il les avait entendus depuis le palier de l’appartement.

— Hem, longtemps en avance ? demanda Drago, inquiet, étant donné la manière dont il avait perdu toute cohérence et toute maitrise de lui-même dans la demi-heure précédente.

— Honnêtement ? Assez longtemps pour me filer une gaule de l’enfer. Merde, Drago, j’ai dû repartir chez moi pour régler le problème ! Je n’arriverais plus jamais en avance chez toi, plus jamais !

Drago éclata de rire.

— Depuis quand es-tu intéressé par les hommes, Théo ? M’aurais-tu caché des choses ? le taquina-t-il.

— Depuis jamais ! Mais ma vie sexuelle est un tel désert depuis des années — sans compter le Nouvel An — que n’importe quoi m’excite, c’est insupportable. Et vous deux ? Franchement, vous pourriez faire bander n’importe qui, même le plus hétéro des mecs. Tu avais sous-entendu qu’il était bon au lit, mais je ne pensais pas que c’était à ce point-là.

— Quel rapport avec Ginny Weasley ? poursuivit Drago, surpris par les propos de son ami, mais peu désireux d’approfondir le sujet de sa vie sexuelle avec lui. Il n’allait quand même pas lui dire qu’il venait de vivre la plus formidable partie de jambes en l’air de sa vie.

— Je n’ai pas la moindre envie de coucher à droite et à gauche et elle m’intéresse vraiment. Alors si j’ai même une petite chance avec elle, je vais la tenter. Je n’ai pas envie de terminer vieux et aigri, moi aussi je veux vivre ce que tu vis avec Harry.

Sur ces mots, ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la petite maison de ville.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry était évidemment arrivé en retard. Il n’aurait de toute façon pas pu être à l’heure cette fois-ci, puisqu’il sortait à peine de la douche à l’heure où il aurait dû arriver. Et il ne s’était pas pressé pour terminer de se préparer, prenant tout son temps, tergiversant de longues minutes devant le miroir : se raser ou ne pas se raser ? Finalement, il ne s’était pas rasé et avait décidé de tenter le look « barbe de trois jours » pour voir ce que Drago en penserait. Il l’entendait déjà râler que ça griffait, que ça piquait et que sa fragile peau d’albâtre allait souffrir. Pourtant il ne l’avait pas entendu se plaindre de sa barbe alors qu’il le léchait moins d’une heure plus tôt. En tout cas, il était arrivé avec plus de quinze minutes de retard, comme une fleur, ayant même pris le temps de fumer tranquillement juste devant la porte de ses amis.

Il s’était excusé auprès de Ron et ce dernier avait ri, précisant que des paris étaient en cours auprès des autres invités pour savoir à quelle heure il arriverait. Harry grimaça, il était certain que Drago devait être l’initiateur de ce stupide pari. Il prit alors un malin plaisir à saluer tous les invités pour terminer par Théodore et Drago, comme s’il ne les avait pas vus depuis plusieurs jours, alors qu’ils s’étaient quittés trente minutes plus tôt. Drago se vengea en lui chuchotant à l’oreille au moment où Harry lui faisait l’accolade.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Harry.

Harry ne doutait pas que Drago était sérieux et il ne put s’empêcher de rougir. L’échange ne manqua pas d’attiser la curiosité de Ginny, restée à proximité puisqu’elle discutait avec Drago et Théodore quand Harry était enfin arrivé.

— Harry, qu’est-ce que Malefoy a bien pu te dire pour que tu rougisses ainsi ?

— Rien de particulier, tenta Harry pour éluder la question.

— J’ai juste souligné que ce jean noir lui allait très bien, répondit alors Drago, un demi-sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Harry soupira en comprenant ce qui se passait. Drago ne lui faisait pas payer son insistance à s’envoyer en l’air avant de venir chez leurs amis, mais le fait qu’il refusait de parler de leur relation. Harry savait que Drago l’aimait dans ce jean, il avait fini par le lui avouer un soir. Il n’allait quand même pas avoir l’audace de le draguer devant tout le monde, si ?

— Ne rougis pas Harry, Malefoy a raison, insista Ginny, qui semblait amusée de la situation.

Au même moment, ils furent invités par Ron et Hermione à venir s’installer à table. Hermione prit le temps de leur indiquer leurs places avant de s’assoir péniblement elle-même en bout-de-table, son ventre rond limitant son aisance à se déplacer.

Harry avait accueilli avec soulagement cette intervention fortuite, espérant que Drago allait s’en tenir là et ne tenterait rien de plus avant la fin de la journée. En le voyant s’assoir avec souplesse et élégance en face de lui, Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment. À sa gauche se trouvait Ginny, elle-même en face de Théodore, puis Ron et Hermione à leurs côtés. À sa droite, les hôtes avaient installé George qui faisait face à sa femme. Neville et Luna avaient décommandé à la dernière minute, la jeune femme étant trop épuisée par sa grossesse pour se déplacer.

Ron fit tout le service du déjeuner, aidé par Ginny. Hermione avait l’interdiction de bouger de sa chaise. Elle avait voulu apporter des plats, mais l’ensemble des convives lui avait intimé de ne pas se fatiguer. La petite tablée commençant à se faire à la présence régulière des anciens Serpentard dans leur groupe, le repas se passait à merveille.

Alors qu’Angelina discutait avec Drago, George se fit un devoir de prendre des nouvelles de Harry, lui demandant s’il allait bien, essayant de savoir s’il y avait du nouveau dans sa vie sentimentale. Harry se doutait bien qu’une discussion de ce type allait finir par lui tomber dessus, puisqu’ils avaient abordé le sujet au Nouvel An.

— Tu as suivi mon conseil, Harry ? s’enquit-il.

— Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que ça suit son cours.

— Ah ! Donc tu vois quelqu’un ?

— Hem, heu, oui, avoua Harry d’une toute petite voix.

— Qui est-ce ?

— George, je préfère ne pas en parler… C’est très récent.

Harry avait tenté de répondre le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas attirer l’attention de Drago. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu’il n’avait pas été suffisamment discret quand un objet relativement solide lui frôla les chevilles. Il ne s’en inquiéta pas immédiatement, pensant à Pattenrond qui devait certainement rôder sous la table. Cependant, quand l’objet en question remonta jusqu’à son genou, il fut certain qu’il ne pouvait pas s’agir du chat. Un coup d’œil au-dessus des verres lui suffit à confirmer que l’ancien Serpentard était coupable. Et pourtant il semblait ne rien laisser paraître, excepté ce très léger rictus sur ses lèvres, alors même que toute son attention semblait portée vers sa voisine de table.

— C’est quelqu’un qu’on connaît ? insistait encore Georges.

— Je préfère rester discret, si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Harry d’une voix légèrement étranglée alors Drago avait trouvé le moyen de passer son pied déchaussé sur son entrejambe et avait entrepris de le masser.

George cessa son interrogatoire, au grand soulagement de Harry, qui avait peur que quelqu’un d’autre à table prenne part à la conversation. Il aurait du mal à éluder les questions de plusieurs personnes s’intéressant à sa vie personnelle. Chacun de ses proches savait plus ou moins quel genre de vie il avait menée depuis sa rupture avec Ginny et ils avaient tous essayé à un moment ou à un autre de le ranger. S’ils savaient qu’il voyait quelqu’un, il était fichu.

Alors que Harry prenait part à la conversation qu’entretenaient Ginny et Théodore, à propos des Harpies de Holyhead, il réfrénait tant bien que mal les images qui lui venaient en tête. En effet, Drago avait apparemment décidé de le faire souffrir en le masturbant discrètement avec son pied, au nez et à la barbe de la tablée. Harry avait bien tenté de passer l’une de ses mains sous la nappe pour se protéger et repousser l’intrus, mais il avait besoin de ses deux mains pour manger. Son appétit finit par être coupé et il se força à ôter de son cerveau toute idée pouvant aggraver son état de tension sous la ceinture.

La tête complètement ailleurs, il n’entendit pas qu’on lui parlait. Il avait abandonné son assiette et placé ses mains comme bouclier, s’infligeant d’horribles souvenirs pour débander. La main Ginny sur son épaule le fit violemment sursauter tandis que l’ensemble des convives le dévisageait.

— Harry, tout va bien ? s’inquiéta Hermione.

— Oui, heu, j’ai une crampe dans la cuisse, répondit-il, rougissant de honte.

Si seulement ses amis savaient la vérité… Harry lança un regard noir à Drago, qui montrait une expression inquiète, similaire à celle qu’affichaient les autres. Un véritable comédien ! Harry profita de l’occasion pour s’excuser et sortir de table, prétextant le besoin de marcher pour délasser ses muscles. Personne ne sembla repérer que sa démarche tordue n’était absolument pas due à une simple crampe musculaire. Il s’enfuit le plus vite possible dans un couloir.

 

À table, tout le monde se regardait, perplexe. Ginny dédramatisa la situation, créant sans le vouloir une parfaite excuse à Harry. En tant que sportive, au même titre que son ex-petit ami, elle expliqua que les crampes musculaires étaient fréquentes à cause de l’entraînement intensif, et qu’il était probable que Harry ne s’hydratait pas assez. Comme il mettait un certain temps à revenir, Ron demanda si quelqu’un pouvait se dévouer pour aller voir si Harry n’avait pas besoin d’aide, pendant qu’il débarrassait la table avec Ginny. Drago sauta aussitôt sur l’occasion, invoquant ses connaissances en potions, et donc en anatomie — pour connaître les effets des potions sur les gens, il fallait aussi connaître la physiologie normale et l’anatomie —, et il quitta rapidement la table.

Depuis le salon, Ginny, Théodore, Hermione, George, Angelina et Ron entendirent Drago s’éloigner. Il sembla errer un moment dans les couloirs avant de trouver Harry, le bruit de ses pas résonnant plus ou moins fort. Chacun d’entre eux sut très exactement à quel moment il retrouva le convive absent.

— Putain Drago, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? entendirent-ils provenir du premier étage.

Personne ne put percevoir la réponse de l’ancien Serpentard, qui n’avait pas jugé utile de crier. Ron, revenant de la cuisine avec les assiettes à dessert, se figea, dans l’attente d’une suite. Les conversations à table s’étaient arrêtées d’elles-mêmes. Même si aucun d’entre eux ne l’aurait admis, ils mourraient d’envie de savoir ce qu’il y avait entre ces deux-là pour provoquer ainsi la colère de Harry. Une colère peu compréhensible, puisque les deux anciens ennemis d’école avaient noué une amitié récente, mais très solide. Seul Théodore se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec leur relation amoureuse clandestine.

— T’es vraiment con ! lâché par Harry les fit sursauter.   

Il avait apparemment des choses à reprocher à Drago. Mais impossible pour eux de savoir quoi puisqu’ils n’entendaient distinctement qu’une phrase sur deux.

— J’ai pas besoin de toi !

Un bruit sourd accompagna cette déclaration de Harry. Quelque chose, ou plus vraisemblablement quelqu’un, venait de percuter un mur ou une porte. Un instant plus tard, une porte claqua au-dessus de leur tête. Les hôtes et convives percevaient encore un bruit de fond, probablement une discussion houleuse, mais plus rien d’intelligible. Ils avaient dû s’enfermer dans une pièce. Ron et Hermione devinèrent qu’il s’agissait de la salle d’eau, relativement éloignée du salon, sinon ils en auraient entendu bien plus, l’insonorisation de leur maison n’étant pas idéale.

Le silence revint et s’installa. Plus le moindre bruit en provenance de l’étage. Ils se regardèrent et Ron haussa les épaules. Il reprit sa tâche où il l’avait laissée et les conversations emplirent de nouveau le salon jusqu’à ce qu’un juron sonore éclate au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un instant plus tard, le bruit de fond de discussion reprit à l’étage, ainsi que du mouvement et après quelques minutes Drago les rejoignit, tout sourire.

— Le problème est résolu, annonça-t-il avec flegme en se rasseyant à sa place.

— Malefoy, que s’est-il passé ? osa demander Ginny, le reste de la table pendue à ses lèvres.

— Je crois que Harry n’aime pas les compliments, répondit-il avec un naturel désarmant.

Aucun d’eux ne comprit cette phrase et leur curiosité dévorante venait d’être un peu plus attisée. Harry revint à table peu de temps après avec un air plus détendu. Pourtant, personne ne manqua le fait qu’il fusilla Drago du regard en se réinstallant.

— Tu sais, Malefoy, Harry peut être timide parfois. Il ne faut pas hésiter à le bousculer un peu, déclara soudain Hermione.

Le message sibyllin passa hors de portée des invités, excepté pour son destinataire. Hermione venait de faire comprendre à Drago qu’elle n’était pas dupe, qu’elle avait compris leur petit manège et qu’elle se rangeait à sa cause. Harry n’adressa plus la parole de tout le repas à son vis-à-vis qui ne sembla pas s’en offusquer, à la grande surprise de chacun.

Tout ce petit monde quitta les lieux en fin d’après-midi et Hermione observa par la fenêtre que Ginny et Théodore partaient ensemble, tandis que Harry et Drago avaient décidé de reprendre leur dispute à peine sortis de la maison. Pourtant ils se dirigeaient dans la même direction et à la même allure, presque coordonnée, très proches l’un de l’autre, presque trop proches pour de simples amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine, où nous resterons dans le temps présent, avec un chapitre important pour le couple.  
> :)


	22. Présentations officielles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici le chapitre vingt-deux. Nous restons avec Harry et Drago dans le présent, pour un chapitre important, le titre de celui-ci devrait vous donner des indices sur ce qui s’y passe.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 22 — Présentations officielles**

 

Le mois de janvier s’écoulait rapidement pour quiconque était bien occupé. Les deux premières semaines du mois s’étaient déroulées presque dans un rêve pour Harry et Drago, malgré des accrochages et leurs peurs respectives. Drago était submergé de travail à la boutique et Théodore venait tous les jours pour le seconder, ils n’étaient pas trop de deux pour gérer l’accueil, le conseil, la vente et la préparation des divers potions et philtres pour la boutique, Sainte Mangouste et maintenant le Ministère de la Magie. Harry poursuivait ses entraînements de Quidditch avec assiduité et passait comme toujours beaucoup de temps à rêvasser dans les rues de Londres, réfléchissant sûrement beaucoup trop à ce que devenait sa vie. Il oscillait perpétuellement entre un état d’inquiétude concernant sa relation et une sourde culpabilité à l’idée d’être heureux.

Le repas chez Ron et Hermione, le 15 janvier, avec leurs amis, même si Drago avait encore du mal à considérer la famille Weasley comme des amis potentiels, avait obligé Harry à remettre en question sa volonté de garder leur relation secrète. Cette relation n’était déjà plus un secret pour un certain nombre de personnes, trop de personnes à son goût. William tout d’abord, qui l’avait compris tout de suite et qui ne manquait pas d’encourager Harry dans la voie qu’il avait empruntée. Théodore ensuite, qui l’avait aussi deviné seul et qui avait même été témoin de démonstration d’affection dont il aurait bien pu se passer. Teddy et Andromeda, enfin, l’étaient également. Teddy avait été témoin d’un chaste baiser et Harry avait abdiqué en revenant du stade de Quidditch en conservant sa main mêlée à celle de Drago. Ce qui n’avait pas échappé à Andromeda qui semblait également avoir deviné durant le repas. À croire que les deux hommes étaient totalement transparents pour leurs entourages respectifs, au grand désespoir de Harry.

De ce fait, quand ils étaient repartis de la petite maison de ville de Ron et Hermione, Harry et Drago s’étaient pris le bec une nouvelle fois à ce sujet et Harry en avait profité pour râler sur la basse vengeance de Drago lors du repas. Drago était persuadé que la jeune femme brune, au moins, avait deviné et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry s’entêtait à refuser d’en parler. Pour Drago, cela alimentait son insécurité vis-à-vis de leur relation, et comme il avait déjà honte de s’être épanché à ce sujet avant le repas chez la famille Tonks, il ne voulait pas l’utiliser comme argument pour décider Harry. Ce dernier en avait pourtant conscience et finalement, l’ancien Gryffondor avait admis qu’il était probablement un peu têtu et qu’il pouvait bien annoncer la nouvelle à leurs amis. Mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit faire entre deux portes, au détour d’une visite de courtoisie banale et exigea d’attendre le bon moment. Hermione était dans son neuvième mois de grossesse, Ron avait posé des congés plus ou moins illimités pour rester à ses côtés et pour terminer d’arranger la maison pour le bébé. Harry considérait que ce n’était pas le meilleur moment pour dire qu’il était en couple avec Drago.

Drago avait donc décidé de son côté qu’il pouvait bien emmener Harry prendre le thé au Manoir Malefoy, pour le présenter à sa mère. Harry avait d’abord refusé, le dimanche suivant étant celui où il devait voir Teddy. Après une première vraie dispute mémorable, et une réconciliation sur l’oreiller, Harry avait accepté de décaler son dimanche avec son filleul. Les deux hommes pourraient donc se rendre ensemble au Manoir Malefoy, puis le dimanche suivant chez Andromeda Tonks.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago attendait Harry depuis trente minutes. Au bout de cinq minutes, il avait mis un album de musique et s’était installé dans son fauteuil avec un livre. Il connaissait suffisamment Harry maintenant pour savoir que s’il n’arrivait pas à l’heure prévue, il aurait beaucoup de retard. Heureusement, il avait prévu large, car sa mère n’aurait jamais accepté la moindre minute de retard pour le thé.

Harry transplana directement dans l’entrée et le « crac » qui l’avait accompagné tira Drago de son fauteuil. Il arrêta la musique d’un coup de baguette, posa délicatement le livre sur sa table basse en verre et rejoignit Harry dans l’entrée pour s’habiller chaudement.

— Tu en as mis du temps !

— J’avais plus rien à me mettre, j’avais le choix entre mon smoking et mon uniforme de Poudlard. Depuis que je passe mes week-ends ici, je n’ai plus le temps de faire mes lessives…

— Tu ne prends pas le temps de le faire, mais tu as toutes tes après-midi, Harry, soupira Drago. Bon, tu as mis quoi ?

Harry écarta les pans de sa cape d’hiver pour se dévoiler. Il avait dû laver en quatrième vitesse quelques vêtements à l’aide de la magie et ne s’était pas tellement pris la tête sur le choix de ces derniers. Un jean bleu, un t-shirt à manches longues de la même couleur et un pull noir en laine.

— Ça ira… décréta Drago.

Il tendit son bras et ils disparurent de l’appartement pour arriver devant les grilles du Manoir de la famille Malefoy. Harry ne put réfréner un frisson désagréable au souvenir de son unique visite dans ce lieu, huit ans plus tôt. Il prit quelques grandes inspirations pour apaiser les battements un peu trop rapides de son cœur affolé tandis que Drago prononçait un sort et demandait au portail en fer forgé de s’ouvrir. Une fois cela fait, Drago se retourna vers Harry et lui tendit la main, l’invitant à le rejoindre. L’ancien Gryffondor avança d’un pas et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux qui étaient tendus vers lui.

— Ça va aller ? lui demanda Drago en caressant doucement du pouce le dos de sa main.

— Oui, c’est juste que je n’ai pas un très bon souvenir de cet endroit…

— Je sais. Je n’aime pas tellement non plus revenir ici, mais Mère est encore assignée à résidence pour vingt-deux ans. C’est dommage que nous soyons en plein hiver, parce que le parc est magnifique au printemps et en automne, c’est bien la seule chose qui me manque depuis que je ne vis plus ici.

Sans s’en rendre compte, Harry et Drago avaient cheminé le long de l’allée et se trouvaient maintenant devant l’imposante porte de la bâtisse. Drago signala leur présence en utilisant le heurtoir en métal.

La porte s’ouvrit rapidement sur Narcissa Malefoy, habillée d’une robe noire, ses cheveux élégamment remontés sur la nuque en un chignon strict. En découvrant Harry Potter aux côtés de son fils, elle ne put cacher sa surprise. Elle s’attendait à voir Drago aux côtés d’une jolie femme, puisqu’il devait lui présenter quelqu’un d’important ce jour-là. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé un homme partager la vie de son fils unique, et encore moins Harry Potter. Un simple coup d’œil aux deux hommes lui confirma instantanément qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une farce de mauvais goût. Ils avaient l’air tous les deux très sérieux et les mains entrelacées ne laissaient pas place au doute. Elle se reprit rapidement et s’effaça en ouvrant grand la porte, pour laisser entrer ses invités.

Drago entra le premier en lâchant la main de Harry et se baissa vers sa mère pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue droite.

— Bonjour Mère, comment vous portez-vous aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il.

— Je me porte bien Drago, je te remercie, lui répondit-elle avec la même aisance.

Harry s’avança à son tour et tendit poliment la main à Narcissa. Celle-ci la serra avec douceur et fermeté.

— Je vous remercie pour votre invitation, Madame Malefoy.

— Je vous en prie, répondit-elle, avant de s’adresser à son fils. Nous prendrons le thé dans le petit salon. Drago, peux-tu guider Monsieur Potter, je te prie ? Je dois me rendre en cuisine.

Elle s’éloigna rapidement à petits pas, d’une démarche altière. Harry était étonné et tenta de s’imaginer Narcissa Malefoy en train de cuisiner.

— Son elfe de maison est en repos le dimanche, expliqua Drago.

L’ancien Serpentard lui reprit la main et le guida dans la demeure. Ils traversèrent le grand hall un peu froid qui contenait peu de mobilier. Un grand escalier de marbre blanc s’élevait depuis le côté gauche de la pièce, menant aux étages. Drago s’avança vers le bout du hall, ouvrant une porte en bois sombre qui donnait sur une immense pièce, entièrement vide. Harry reconnut avec déplaisir le lieu où Hermione avait été torturée. Ils ne s’attardèrent pas et rejoignirent une autre pièce, plus petite et meublée. Un épais tapis recouvrait le parquet, étouffant leurs pas, un lustre de cristal pendait au plafond haut de trois mètres et des fauteuils et causeuses étaient regroupés autour d’une belle table basse en ébène, à proximité d’une cheminée allumée. Dans le coin le plus reculé, un magnifique piano à queue blanc reposait, silencieux, touches visibles, attendant qu’on les effleure. Deux autres portes donnaient sur cette pièce, l’une d’elles était fermée et l’autre, entièrement ouverte, laissait entrevoir une bibliothèque.

Ils s’installèrent côte à côte dans une causeuse habillée d’un tissu vert foncé et avec une armature très ouvragée en bois sombre verni. Au prix d’un effort pour se souvenir de ses cours d’histoire Moldue datant de l’école élémentaire, Harry estima que le meuble datait du XVIIIe siècle, ou en copiait le style. Typiquement le genre de mobilier qu’il avait imaginé dans le manoir. Cela lui rappela la visite de certains châteaux français que Hermione avait insisté pour visiter lors de vacances quelques années plus tôt.

La pièce, bien que chargée, était claire, une double porte-fenêtre donnant sur le parc permettait au soleil d’illuminer les lieux, même en cette période hivernale. Les murs étaient recouverts d’un papier peint jaune très pâle qui semblait dater et aurait bien eu besoin d’un rafraichissement. Des rectangles légèrement plus clairs témoignaient de l’absence de cadres ou tableaux, retirés des murs.

Narcissa les rejoignit, un large plateau en argent entre les mains, sur lequel reposait un service à thé et des shortbreads écossais. Drago se leva aussitôt pour le récupérer et le poser sur la table basse.

— Vous auriez dû me laisser le porter pour vous, Mère, la gronda-t-il gentiment.

— Je ne suis pas encore impotente, Drago ! répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle s’assit élégamment sur un fauteuil et entreprit de servir le thé dans des tasses de porcelaine. Drago se rassit aux côtés de Harry, posant négligemment sa main sur son genou.

— Comment aimez-vous votre Darjeeling, Monsieur Potter ?

— Avec du lait et deux sucres s’il vous plait.

La réponse de Harry ne sembla pas émouvoir Narcissa Malefoy, mais Drago émit un petit bruit semblable à un reniflement dédaigneux. Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de puérilité, il savait que Drago trouvait ridicule de mettre du lait et du sucre dans le thé, d’après lui cela dénaturait le goût de la boisson. Il accepta avec gratitude la tasse que lui tendait Narcissa.

— Merci, Madame Malefoy.

Un silence un peu inconfortable prit ses aises parmi les trois convives. Harry grignota un biscuit pour s’occuper.

— Est-ce vous qui jouez du piano, Madame Malefoy ? questionna Harry, espérant pouvoir faire disparaitre le silence en démarrant une conversation sur un sujet intéressant leur hôtesse.

Un petit rire discret lui répondit, Narcissa semblait amusée.

— Absolument pas mon cher, je ne saurais pas en tirer la moindre mélodie. Je suis bien plus à l’aise avec un violon. C’est le piano de mon fils.

Harry, étonné, se retourna vers Drago qui semblait mal à l’aise.

— Tu ne m’avais jamais dit que tu jouais du piano !

— Il n’y avait aucune raison pour que je t’en parle. Je n’en ai plus joué depuis presque dix ans maintenant, répondit Drago avec réticence.

— C’est fort dommage, j’ai toujours trouvé que tu étais très doué, ajouta Narcissa.

— Mère, vous savez bien pourquoi je ne veux plus toucher à cet instrument, n’insistez pas.

Harry sentit le malaise s’épaissir. Parler du piano était apparemment une mauvaise idée, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait ainsi rebuté Drago à rejouer de l’instrument.

— Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, espérant avoir une réponse de l’un ou l’autre des deux Malefoy présents.

— Je préfère ne pas en parler, Harry. Ce ne sont vraiment pas de bons souvenirs et je voudrais les oublier.

Harry acquiesça en silence, il savait à quel point les mauvais souvenirs pouvaient vous détruire. Il supposait que ceux-ci devaient avoir un rapport avec Voldemort ou les Mangemorts, parce qu’il savait que le Mage Noir avait pris ses quartiers dans la demeure courant 1996, soit presque dix plus tôt. Il s’intéressa de près à sa tasse et but son thé sans plus tenter d’initier la conversation.

— Encore un peu de thé, Monsieur Potter ? proposa Narcissa.

Harry n’osa pas refuser et tendit poliment sa tasse presque vide. Il n’était pas un grand amateur de thé, et préférait boire du café ou une Bièraubeurre bien fraiche, mais il ne voulait pas vexer la mère de Drago. Celle-ci en profita également pour remplir de nouveau la tasse de son fils.

Heureusement, la conversation prit une tournure agréable quand la mère demanda au fils des nouvelles de son commerce et de Théodore Nott. Elle s’intéressa également à Harry et au Quidditch, lui demandant ses pronostics avisés sur le championnat de la Ligue. Elle parla également de sa sœur, Andromeda, qui lui avait envoyé un hibou pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle en était ravie, ayant été proche de sa sœur avant qu’elle se marrie, et ne sachant pas comment renouer avec elle.

Quelques heures après leur arrivée, Drago s’absenta quelques instants. Harry se sentit un peu mal à l’aise de se retrouver seul face à Narcissa Malefoy, et il n’arrivait pas à deviner ce qu’elle pensait de lui et de sa relation avec son fils.

— Madame Malefoy, vous voudrez bien excuser ma franchise, mais il m’a semblé que vous étiez surprise de me voir sur le pas de votre porte tout à l’heure. Je pensais que Drago vous avait prévenu qu’il viendrait avec moi.

— Il m’a prévenu qu’il viendrait accompagné d’une personne importante. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ce soit vous, en effet. J’aurais pourtant dû me douter qu’il me cachait des choses à votre sujet.

— Parce qu’il vous a déjà parlé de moi ?

— Quand il vient me voir, une à deux fois par mois, il me parle de sa vie. Je sais qu’il ne me dit pas tout pour ne pas me blesser ou me choquer. Mais il a beaucoup évoqué votre nouvelle amitié. Il a toujours beaucoup parlé de vous, même à l’époque où vous étiez des enfants qui ne s’appréciaient pas.

— Maintenant que j’y pense, j’ai toujours beaucoup parlé de lui aussi…

— Je suppose que c’était inévitable que vous en arriviez là tous les deux, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, probablement, répondit Harry, un peu gêné.

Après quelques instants de silence, pendant lesquels Harry se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes léchant l’âtre de la cheminée, Narcissa reprit la parole.

— Il parle peu de ses blessures, vous savez. Le piano n’en est qu’un exemple, mais il a été malmené pendant l’été 1996. L’apposition de la Marque des Ténèbres a été le point d’orgue d’une série d’humiliations dont il a été la victime pour punir notre famille. Il a réussi à se reconstruire seul, de façon admirable. Je voudrais vous demander de ne pas le blesser si vous pouvez l’éviter, quel que soit le temps que vous passerez avec lui.

— Ça n’est pas dans mes intentions de lui faire du mal. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point une rupture peut être douloureuse et je n’ai pas envie de lui imposer une telle épreuve.

— J’en suis heureuse. Cela se voit dans vos yeux que vous l’aimez.

— Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas encore très bien où je me situe vis-à-vis de mes sentiments, mais j’ai une grande affection pour lui, sans le moindre doute. Notre histoire est très récente, vous savez.

— Si vous le dites.

Drago reparut à ce moment-là. Harry en profita pour demander où il pouvait aller se soulager la vessie, s’échappant rapidement de la pièce, espérant que Drago n’avait pas entendu la fin de la conversation. Quand il revint, Drago annonça qu’ils partaient. Ils quittèrent rapidement la grande bâtisse après avoir remercié maintes fois Narcissa Malefoy pour l’invitation, surtout Harry.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Une semaine plus tard, le mois de janvier touchait à sa fin. Harry avait passé la majorité de son temps à l’entraînement, son équipe préparant la rencontre avec les Faucons de Falmouth. Il n’avait pas dérogé à son habitude de dîner avec Drago tous les soirs, mais il avait tenté de ne pas trop se dépenser avec lui. Ses matinées étaient épuisantes malgré des nuits reposantes grâce aux potions de Sommeil sans rêves et il ne voulait pas risquer de retomber dans l’état de fatigue qui avait été son quotidien pendant si longtemps. Il se demandait souvent s’il devait continuer à prendre les potions. Il avait l’impression d’en être dépendant, mais avait peur de ne pas pouvoir bien dormir s’il oubliait d’en prendre, surtout lors de ses nuits solitaires au Square Grimmaurd. Cette solitude lui pesait, il avait appris à aimer se réveiller aux côtés de son amant, mais il ne voulait pas que leur histoire aille trop vite. Il avait peur de ruiner les choses en reproduisant ce qu’il avait vécu avec Ginny. Les cauchemars avaient donc disparu, mais la culpabilité d’être heureux avec Drago était toujours là, bien au chaud dans un recoin de son cerveau. Il tentait de l’ignorer, de la repousser de son mieux, essayant de se convaincre qu’il avait le droit au bonheur, qu’il avait assez souffert.

Drago était compréhensif et patient, n’exigeant jamais rien de Harry, malgré des envies dévorantes. Il voyait bien à quel point le jeune homme brun était stressé par le match à venir. Il se doutait que d’autres choses retenaient Harry de passer plus de temps avec lui, mais il acceptait qu’il veuille avancer lentement. Peu lui importait le temps que ça prendrait, il était déjà plus heureux qu’il ne l’eût jamais envisagé, excepté dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il apprenait également à faire taire ses angoisses concernant leur avenir. Harry ne lui promettait jamais rien, mais il ne pouvait que constater que l’ancien Gryffondor semblait heureux avec lui et prenait progressivement ses aises dans leur relation. Il en avait parlé avec sa mère qui lui avait demandé de ne pas trop se préoccuper de l’avenir, simplement d’apprendre à accepter ce qu’il vivait actuellement avec gratitude, quel qu’en soit l’issue.

 

Drago écouta la retransmission du match à la boutique, ce samedi 28 janvier, comme toutes les autres fois. Il ne revit pas la cliente avec qui il avait discuté de Quidditch, mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’ennuyer. Il y eut beaucoup de monde, comme tous les samedis, même si le mois de janvier avait été un peu plus calme que le mois précédent. Les sorciers et sorcières dépensaient moins leurs galions dans les semaines suivant les fêtes.

Avec une grande joie, Drago put entendre les dernières minutes de la rencontre qui se termina par la victoire des Canons de Chudley. L’équipe avait particulièrement bien joué, menant au score toute la partie, qui se clôtura quand Harry attrapa le vif d’or après une course poursuite haletante et acharnée. Le commentateur n’avait pas tari d’éloges sur les prouesses techniques de l’attrapeur le plus célèbre du pays, parce qu’il s’appelait Harry Potter. Drago et Théodore avaient échangé un regard de connivence au moment où le sifflet de l’arbitre avait retenti dans la radio, mettant fin au match, l’excellent score en faveur des Canons fixé à trois cents points contre cent seulement pour les Faucons de Falmouth. Le match avait été long, il était déjà dix-huit heures, et le Chemin de Traverse s’était presque vidé de ses badauds.

Comme lors de la précédente victoire de l’équipe de Harry, ce dernier passa la soirée avec ses coéquipiers. Comme la fois précédente, il resta raisonnable, ne but pas immodérément et rentra retrouver Drago aux environs de minuit. Il s’était fait chahuter par les autres joueurs en décidant de les quitter aussi tôt, comme la fois précédente, mais il s’en moquait. Il savait que Drago était jaloux, et même s’ils ne s’étaient pas disputés cette fois-ci, Harry n’avait pas l’intention de provoquer un accrochage inutilement. Après sa dernière beuverie hors de contrôle mi-décembre, il s’était de toute façon juré de ne plus recommencer, comprenant sans mal qu’il avait un problème. Hermione avait insisté pour qu’il lève le pied et même Drago lui avait glissé un mot à ce sujet lors d’une de leurs nombreuses discussions. C’était une des choses qu’il appréciait particulièrement avec l’ancien Serpentard, ils trouvaient toujours sans le moindre mal des sujets de discussion qui les passionnaient l’un et l’autre. Ils ne se retrouvaient jamais sans savoir quoi se dire quand ils passaient du temps ensemble.

 

Le lendemain de cette belle victoire, Harry et Drago se rendirent chez Andromeda et Teddy et passèrent de nouveau une excellente journée. Ils ne purent pas emmener le petit garçon pour voler, car le temps était très mauvais, mais ils jouèrent patiemment avec lui dans la maison. Ils passèrent aussi de longues heures à discuter avec Andromeda. Drago découvrait le plaisir de nouer des relations saines avec un membre de sa famille qui n’était pas dangereux ou complètement cinglé. Ils ne cachaient plus leur relation et Teddy s’était montré très curieux, de façon très naïve, comme peuvent l’être les enfants.

 

Une nouvelle semaine s’écoula, semblable aux précédentes, et le mois de janvier céda la place à février, les températures continuant à chuter. Harry passait de moins en moins de temps en dehors de chez lui l’après-midi, le froid le dissuadant de se promener pendant des heures comme il en avait l’habitude, l’appareil photo en bandoulière. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à se lever le matin pour aller à l’entraînement de Quidditch.

Le vendredi 3 février, à seize heures environ, Harry reçut un courrier par hibou. Il s’était installé dans son salon, au premier étage de la maison, pour lire Quidditch Magazine, quand le volatile avait toqué à la fenêtre. Il le fit entrer et referma aussitôt, un vent glacial soufflant au-dehors, menaçant de faire chuter de plusieurs degrés l’agréable température dans la maison. L’enveloppe était frappée du sceau de Sainte-Mangouste. Harry se rendit dans la pièce de Pats pour donner une friandise au hibou de l’hôpital. Pendant que l’animal mangeait, Harry ouvrit le courrier, fébrile. Il reconnut aussitôt l’écriture de Ron :

_« Harry,_

_Rose Granger Weasley est née il y a tout juste une heure, elle est en pleine forme._

_Hermione est épuisée, mais elle va bien._

_Je suis complètement chamboulé. Réponds-moi vite._

_Ron. »_

 

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois, complètement hébété par la nouvelle, avant de réaliser ce qui y était réellement inscrit. Sa filleule venait de venir au monde, avec environ deux semaines d’avance, et tout le monde se portait bien. Il sentit un élan de chaleur parcourir son corps et son cœur et ne put résister à l’envie de laisser éclater sa joie. Il cria à tue-tête et esquissa quelques pas désordonnés d’une sorte de danse qui se rapprochait plus du sautillement qu’autre chose. Il eut envie de partager son bonheur et pensa instantanément à Drago. Sans se préoccuper du fait qu’il risquait de le déranger en pleine journée de travail, il se prépara à toute vitesse pour affronter le froid polaire, relâcha le hibou de Sainte Mangouste et sortit sur son perron pour transplaner jusqu’au Chemin de Traverse. Il rejoignit rapidement la boutique et poussa la porte d’entrée sans ménagement, le parchemin envoyé par Ron brandi par sa main gauche.

— Ron et Hermione sont parents ! s’exclama-t-il.

Les trois personnes présentent dans la pièce, Drago, Théodore et une sorcière d’un âge avancé, sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers lui. Harry se rendit compte qu’il aurait sûrement dû être moins expansif et son allégresse retomba.

— Pardonnez-moi, Madame, je n’avais pas vu que vous étiez là, s’excusa-t-il auprès de la cliente.

— Ce n’est rien, jeune homme, vous avez une bonne raison de partager votre joie. Toute naissance se doit d’être fêtée !

Elle se retourna alors vers le comptoir, paya ses achats et sortit de la boutique. Harry se sentit obligé de lui tenir la porte. Une fois celle-ci refermée, il attendit les remontrances, qui ne vinrent pas. Drago avait les lèvres pincées et les bras croisés, mais il n’avait pas l’air vraiment en colère. Harry se précipita derrière le comptoir pour partager sa joie et enserra Théodore dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle. Puis il s’approcha de Drago, lui prit le visage en coupe et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur les lèvres. Tout à son bonheur il n’avait même pas pris le temps de vérifier que personne ne pouvait les observer.

Drago ne put rester insensible à l’allégresse de Harry et se dérida. Il jeta un regard à travers les vitrines et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les boucles brunes. Il adorait nicher son nez et sa bouche au creux de son cou pour respirer son odeur.

— Maintenant que tu es calmé, raconte-nous tout, demanda-t-il ensuite.

— Rose est née dans l’après-midi, répondit Harry en tendant le parchemin chiffonné.

Drago le parcourut et le passa ensuite à Théodore. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres, il était absolument ravi que la petite fille soit venue au monde sans complication pour Hermione. Il en était vraiment venu à apprécier la jeune femme, et la considérait maintenant sans mal comme une bonne amie, même s’il n’avait pas la certitude que cela était réciproque.

Les trois hommes discutèrent quelques instants et il fut décidé que Harry et Drago iraient rendre visite au couple le dimanche dans l’après-midi. Harry avait insisté pour ne pas se précipiter et laisser Hermione se reposer. En réalité, il refusait de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste sans Drago, il voyait là l’occasion parfaite pour le présenter comme son partenaire. Il se doutait que cela toucherait Drago et ne lui en parla donc pas, espérant le surprendre. Il retourna ensuite chez lui pour répondre à Ron, lui indiquant qu’il viendrait leur rendre visite le surlendemain.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry et Drago apparurent dans l’aire de transplanage de Sainte-Mangouste à deux minutes d’écart. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Harry avait imposé un déplacement individuel, il savait qu’il y avait toujours des gens avides de potins qui iraient vendre aux journaux son arrivée au bras de Drago. Harry, arrivé le premier, se rendit à l’accueil pour se renseigner et emprunta l’escalier au moment où Drago sortait de l’aire de transplanage. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre.

Harry frappa au battant, attendit une réponse et le poussa. Il entra, Drago le suivit et referma derrière lui. Ron et Hermione étaient assis au bord du lit, penchés au-dessus d’un petit berceau flottant dans lequel se trouvait le nouveau-né endormi. Ils levèrent la tête vers la porte en même temps et Ron repoussa le berceau un peu plus loin pour pouvoir se lever. Harry se dirigea vers lui et l’étreignit avec douceur. Puis il enlaça Hermione dans un geste similaire. Drago en profita pour suivre le mouvement et pour la première fois se permit ce geste familier avec la jeune femme qui lui rendit son étreinte. Ron se contenta de tendre la main à l’ancien Serpentard, avec un petit sourire en coin et un clin d’œil.

— Hermione, comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet de la mine fatiguée de celle-ci.

— Épuisée, répondit-elle avec un sourire, mais heureuse !

Harry lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement et sourit. Ron tira précautionneusement le berceau et le plaça au milieu d’eux, puis se rassit sur le lit à côté de sa femme. Il lui entoura la taille d’un bras et laissa son autre main effleurer les cheveux de sa fille endormie.

— Harry, nous te présentons Rose Granger-Weasley, ta filleule, annonça Ron d’une voix pleine de fierté. Je ne te propose pas de la prendre dans tes bras, elle vient tout juste de s’endormir, je ne veux pas la réveiller.

Drago trouva la scène attendrissante et se pencha sur l’enfant. Le bébé était rose, un peu fripé et dormait à poings fermés. Seule sa petite tête, recouverte de fins cheveux roux, dépassait des langes qui l’emmaillotaient.

Drago n’aimait pas tellement les enfants et n’avait jamais envisagé d’en avoir. Il avait toujours pensé qu’il ferait un abominable parent, ayant lui-même été élevé dans des conditions qu’il savait aujourd’hui loin d’être idéales. La rencontre du filleul de Harry, son petit cousin, avait déjà commencé à saper ses certitudes au sujet d’une famille. Et ce minuscule bébé qui semblait si paisible dans son sommeil contribuait par sa seule présence à faire évoluer sa pensée à ce sujet. Il tourna le regard vers Harry qui dévorait l’enfant des yeux avec une joie immense. Chaque fois qu’il était témoin de son bonheur, Drago avait l’impression d’être encore plus amoureux qu’il ne l’était déjà. C’était réellement effrayant pour lui, mais il sourit tendrement. Il se reprit rapidement, se rappelant que Harry ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent pour leur relation.

— Est-ce que vous avez eu d’autres visites ? demanda Harry sans lâcher des yeux le petit être endormi.

— Nos parents sont venus hier matin, répondit Ron en regardant son ami. Mes frères ont joué au défilé hier après-midi et Ginny est venue ce matin. Devine avec qui elle s’est pointée ?

— J’ai pas besoin de deviner, je le sais déjà, Ron. Elle sort avec Théodore depuis deux semaines.

— C’est ce que j’ai appris ce matin ! Mais comment es-tu au courant ?

— Théodore est associé avec Drago, tu le sais bien. Il nous en a parlé.

Drago restait silencieux et observait l’échange, son attention maintenant détournée de l’enfant. Il sentit la main de Harry glisser dans son dos et se poser au creux de ses reins. Voilà qui était surprenant.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu proche de Nott au point qu’il te parle de ses relations avec ma sœur, continua Ron d’un ton suspicieux.

— Ron, je suis chez Drago tous les week-ends. Et Théodore dîne régulièrement avec nous le samedi soir. Et puis c’est son meilleur ami après tout, c’est normal qu’il nous raconte ce genre de choses.

               Drago vit avec amusement le visage de Ronald Weasley changer d’expression. Il affichait maintenant des yeux ronds comme des billes et avait la bouche entrouverte, comme s’il voulait dire quelque chose, mais que les mots s’étaient évaporés. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le sortir de son hébétude et il ferma la bouche.

— Je suis contente pour vous, énonça-t-elle calmement.

— Est-ce que j’ai bien compris ce que tu sous-entends, Harry ? demanda Ron d’une voix blanche.

— Ne te fais pas passer pour plus stupide que tu ne l’es, Ron. Tu as très bien compris, répondit Harry en enlaçant la main de Drago et en se noyant dans ses yeux gris.

Drago tenta de faire passer toute sa gratitude à Harry dans le regard qu’ils échangèrent. Puis leur attention se reporta sur le bébé pendant que Ron digérait la nouvelle sous le regard attendri de Hermione pour son mari si adorablement aveugle et naïf à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine, où nous repartirons à Poudlard.  
> :)


	23. Échanges épistolaires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici le chapitre vingt-trois. Nous revenons à Poudlard pour l’un des derniers chapitres du passé où Drago réalise certaines choses grâce à Théodore et où Harry reçoit un courrier qui aura des répercussions importantes.  
> Dans ce chapitre je tiens également à préciser que le poème que vous lirez a été écrit par Paul Verlaine, je n’en suis pas l’auteure, et à titre posthume je le remercie de son talent ;)  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 23 — Échanges épistolaires**

 

Début février, Drago eut enfin le courage d’écrire un courrier à sa mère. Cela faisait quatre semaines qu’il tergiversait, hésitant à se confier à celle-ci.

Ils n’avaient jamais été très proches, l’éducation que Drago avait reçue empêchait ce fait. De plus, les relations avec ses parents s’étaient détériorées au moment de la bataille finale de Poudlard l’année précédente. Il leur avait tourné le dos et son père ne lui avait pas pardonné cet acte. Sa mère ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, mais il avait pu deviner sa peine en voyant son fils s’éloigner d’elle. Dans les heures qui avaient suivi l’affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort, tous les Mangemorts et leurs proches présents sur le lieu de la bataille avaient été enfermés au Ministère, pour éviter tout risque de fuite. Ils n’avaient pas été maltraités et Drago s’était retrouvé libéré après quelques jours, après avoir été jugé et innocenté. Il était retourné vivre dans l’abominable manoir familial, seul.

Narcissa Malefoy avait été jugée deux semaines plus tard, le Magenmagot imposant une assignation à résidence pour trente ans, dont dix sans baguette. Sa peine était assujettie de rendez-vous mensuels obligatoires avec un psychomage et un Auror, pour sa propre sécurité et sa santé mentale. Cela permettrait également de réévaluer sa peine à la baisse en fonction de son évolution personnelle.      

Lucius Malefoy avait été jugé coupable, d’être un Mangemort et de multiples crimes, et envoyé à Azkaban un mois après la bataille, pour une durée illimitée. La prison avait été remaniée, et les détraqueurs congédiés, mais cela n’en restait pas moins une prison.

Après le verdict d’assignation à résidence, Drago avait vu sa mère s’enfoncer dans une profonde dépression. Il avait donc passé l’été seul dans sa chambre ou dans le parc, à tenter d’apprivoiser la baguette qu’on l’avait autorisé à conserver, celle de Narcissa. Il était revenu à Poudlard pour s’échapper de l’angoissante ambiance régnant dans la demeure, tout en espérant pouvoir réussir ses examens et changer de vie. Il n’avait pas revu sa mère depuis le mois de septembre et lui avait à peine écrit, sauf à Noël. Il était temps que ça change.

 

Drago profita du premier samedi de février pour écrire un long courrier à Narcissa. Il avait décidé qu’il devait lui pardonner de ne pas avoir été la mère qu’il aurait aimé avoir, car elle n’en était pas entièrement responsable. Par ailleurs, il savait bien au fond de lui qu’elle l’aimait et il pouvait toujours essayer de rattraper le temps perdu.

Il lui raconta les principaux évènements qui s’étaient déroulés à Poudlard depuis la rentrée de septembre. Sa difficile tâche de Préfet-en-chef, les nombreuses attaques contre les élèves de sa Maison, son amitié avec Théodore Nott, son rapprochement avec Hermione Granger, les catastrophiques résultats de son équipe de Quidditch, la trêve avec Potter, sa main cassée, les grandes lignes de ses cours préférés — les potions et la botanique —, le jour de Noël sur le lac gelé et son séjour à l’infirmerie qui en avait découlé, la solidarité inter-Maisons qui se mettait en place…

Il termina en racontant dans le détail comment Harry Potter lui avait rendu sa baguette d’aubépine et le bien-être que cela lui avait procuré. Il lui demanda ce qu’il devait faire de sa baguette à elle, puisqu’il en avait plus besoin, mais qu’elle n’était pas censée l’utiliser.

Il avait mis un temps fou à rédiger ce très long courrier, de la pointe de sa belle plume, qu’il abima suffisamment pour devoir la changer deux fois en cours de rédaction. Il avait récemment développé la mauvaise habitude de la triturer inlassablement quand il réfléchissait, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts et la tapotant contre le bois de son bureau.

La réponse lui parvint quelques jours plus tard, presque aussi longue que son propre courrier. Il en fut ravi parce que sa mère s’était ouverte à lui, pour la première fois. Lui parlant comme il imaginait qu’une mère devait le faire avec son fils et lui demandant pardon pour n’avoir pas su le protéger. Concernant la baguette, elle demanda à Drago de l’apporter à la directrice, qui la ferait parvenir au Ministère pour la conserver en sureté jusqu’à la date où elle pourrait la récupérer.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Ce début du mois de février fut également synonyme d’une importante révélation pour le jeune Serpentard. Une révélation dont il aurait préféré se passer. Mais c’était sans compter sur son ami Théodore Nott qui avait toujours les yeux partout et une capacité de déduction qui frôlait l’indécence et rivalisait avec celle de Hermione Granger.

Un soir, dans la semaine précédant la Saint Valentin, déjà annoncée partout dans le château par de grandes affiches dégoulinantes de mièvrerie, Théodore confronta Drago, bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez. Il avait remarqué certaines choses qu’il ne pouvait plus garder pour lui.

Ils étaient en train de se glisser entre les draps glacés de leurs lits quand Théodore se décida à orienter la conversation dans le sens qu’il souhaitait.

— Au fait, Drago, as-tu bien dormi ces derniers temps ?

— Je dors bien, pourquoi cette question ?

— Hé bien, disons que cela fait presque deux mois que tu sembles faire des rêves désagréables. Tu t’agites beaucoup et tu gémis.

— Je t’assure que tout va bien. Je t’ai dérangé ?

 Pourquoi Théodore avait-il décidé de lui prendre la tête ce soir-là en particulier ? Drago n’avait pas la moindre envie de parler de son sommeil mouvementé avec son ami et décida qu’il jetterait désormais un sort de silence sur son lit.

— Cela ne m’empêche pas de dormir, mais je m’inquiète pour toi.

— C’est parfaitement inutile de t’inquiéter, tout va bien je te dis !

Drago était agacé maintenant. Il tourna le dos à Théodore et essaya de s’installer confortablement pour la nuit.

— Nous sommes amis, n’est-ce pas, Drago ? continua Théodore.

— Oui, Théo, nous sommes amis. Puis-je dormir maintenant que tu es rassuré sur ce point ? souffla Drago, irrité.

— Dans un petit moment, tu pourras dormir. Quand tu m’auras expliqué la raison de ton sommeil agité.

— Je fais des cauchemars. Content ?

— Pas tout à fait. Est-ce que tes _mauvais rêves_ ont un rapport avec les Gryffondor ?

Drago soupira silencieusement. Que pouvait-il dire à Théodore pour qu’il cesse de l’importuner ? Il n’envisageait pas de lui dire la vérité sur ses songes, car ils étaient loin d’être désagréables en réalité. Il en avait même presque honte. C’était parfaitement ridicule, parce qu’il ne pouvait évidemment pas contrôler son inconscient. La question était, pourquoi son inconscient persistait-il à le faire rêver des Gryffondor, et en particulier de Potter et de ses idées stupides ? Depuis sa chute dans le lac gelé, et même un peu avant ça, le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts s’invitait régulièrement dans des rêves abracadabrants qui se déroulaient toujours plus ou moins de la même façon. Ils étaient toujours à Poudlard, dans un quelconque endroit du château, à se chercher querelle, comme lors de leurs premières années, ils en venaient souvent aux mains et Drago se retrouvait systématiquement maîtrisé par l’autre garçon, serré tout contre lui, à sa merci. Et son corps le trahissait, chaque fois. Ensuite, il se réveillait en sursaut, haletant et en érection, maudissant ses hormones.

La seule solution qu’il avait trouvée pour échapper à ces rêves était de multiplier les conquêtes. Cela avait posé quelques difficultés, parce qu’il ne voulait pas coucher avec tous les élèves de sa Maison, au risque de passer pour un pervers. Depuis mi-janvier, il avait donc entrepris de séduire tout élève de plus de seize ans qui lui plaisait, quel que soit son sexe ou sa Maison. Du moment que la personne concernée ne venait pas lui imposer une relation exclusive, il s’en fichait parfaitement. Il avait dix-huit ans, les hormones en ébullition et il en profitait allègrement. Le début du rapprochement inter-Maisons qui s’était mis en place début janvier lui facilitait la tâche et il en était ravi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Théodore venait l’embêter avec ses questions.

— Mmmm, ça arrive oui, finit-il malgré tout par répondre, espérant que cela clôturerait la discussion.

— Et Potter ?

— Quoi, Potter ? s’énerva Drago en s’asseyant dans son lit, le regard dirigé vers son voisin.

— Depuis quand rêves-tu de lui ? demanda-t-il avec assurance.

Drago en resta coi. Avait-il vraiment deviné ou tentait-il un coup de poker ? Le silence de Drago était malheureusement révélateur.

— Depuis quelques semaines, depuis le match de Quidditch je crois… ou depuis Noël… je ne sais plus exactement…

— Est-ce que tu as remarqué que depuis ta grippe de janvier, tu agis bizarrement quand il est dans les parages ?

— J’avoue que non… je n’ai pas l’impression d’avoir changé d’attitude. Tous ces Gryffondor me prennent la tête, il n’y a bien que Granger qui sort du lot ! Au moins avec elle on peut avoir une discussion intelligente.

— Et physiquement, qu’en penses-tu ?

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? Est-ce que Granger me plait ?

— Et tu te targues d’être intelligent, Drago ? Je ne te parle pas de Granger, je te parle de Potter !

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement. Cette question méritait réflexion. Il rêvait de Potter, c’était un fait, mais il ne s’était jamais vraiment demandé s’il lui plaisait. Cependant, en y pensant bien, Drago s’était rendu compte que le Gryffondor avait quelques atouts, il était plutôt bien bâti, pas trop grand, des cheveux abominablement mal coiffés, mais qui lui allaient bien, et surtout des yeux incroyables. 

— En toute objectivité, il est bien foutu, non ? répondit finalement Drago.

— Aucune idée, les mecs ne m’attirent pas. Mais toi il te plait, et tu rêves de lui. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?

— J’ai déjà fait ce travail d’introspection, Théo. J’ai juste les hormones qui font n’importe quoi ! Tu n’imagines pas le nombre de personnes qui me plaisent physiquement dans l’école. Et tu ne me prends pas la tête avec eux que je sache.

— Aucun des autres élèves de l’école ne t’obsède comme lui il t’obsède, voilà pourquoi.

— N’importe quoi, soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Au cours de potions de lundi, on a fait un Élixir d’Euphorie. Quel était le résultat de sa préparation ?

— Potter rate ses potions une fois sur deux, pas vraiment difficile à deviner !

— Pourquoi ?

— Il a remué trois fois au lieu de deux entre l’ajout de menthe poivrée et l’ajout des fèves. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

— Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

— Il était à la table juste devant moi, Théo !

— Et dans ma préparation, où me suis-je trompé ?

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

— Potter était en binôme avec moi ! Tu avais la même visibilité sur mon chaudron que sur le sien, et pourtant tu as remarqué un insignifiant détail de sa préparation. Pour information, j’ai parfaitement réussi mon élixir, mais tu ne l’as pas vu.

Drago se rendit alors compte que Théodore avait raison. Il était bel et bien obsédé par le Gryffondor. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il réalisait qu’il l’observait tout le temps. Comme s’il avait besoin de ça ! Tout ce qu’il avait voulu en revenant à Poudlard c’était suivre les cours, réussir ses examens et partir loin de tous ces gens. Il n’avait pas voulu être Préfet, il n’avait pas voulu être persécuté par les autres Maisons, il n’avait pas voulu une équipe de Quidditch minable, ni se casser le bras et être sauvé par Potter, il n’avait pas voulu le sauver de la noyade et de la congélation, il n’avait pas voulu être attiré par lui ! C’était la catastrophe !

— Théo… que vais-je faire ?

— Tu n’as qu’à profiter de cette affreuse Saint-Valentin pour te trouver quelqu’un pour le reste de l’année, ça t’occupera… plaisanta Théodore.

Drago considéra cette suggestion un instant. Non, ce n’était pas une bonne idée, il ne voulait pas s’empêtrer dans une relation qui ne pourrait qu’être contraignante et insipide. Il continuerait à satisfaire sa libido avec des gens qui lui plaisaient puisqu’il n’y avait pas la moindre chance qu’il puisse avoir Potter. En revanche, Théodore lui avait donné une idée qu’il avait bien envie d’exécuter. Il s’endormit en souriant à son projet diabolique.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le samedi 13 février, les élèves à partir de la troisième année eurent l’autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. La majorité d’entre eux étaient absolument ravis de cette occasion de pouvoir faire du shopping à la veille de la Saint-Valentin. Et Harry ne dérogeait pas à cette majorité.

Il avait passé des jours et des jours à se creuser la cervelle, essayant de trouver une bonne idée de cadeau pour Ginny. Pour la toute première fois, il espérait passer une Saint-Valentin presque normale, sans personne pour l’empoisonner.

En début d’après-midi, le petit groupe d’amis se rendit dans le village de Pré-au-Lard. Ils commencèrent par boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais pour fêter l’anniversaire de Luna, puis se séparèrent en deux groupes. Les garçons, Harry, Ron et Neville partirent d’un côté et les filles, Hermione, Ginny et Luna de l’autre.

Harry avait décidé de ne pas en faire trop et voulait un cadeau qui montrerait son attachement à Ginny sans que ce soit excessif. Il commença par attirer les deux autres garçons chez Honeydukes. Neville y trouva la boîte de chocolats qu’il cherchait, mais Harry ressortit bredouille. Le chocolat c’était trop classique. Au moment de ressortir de la boutique, il faillit rentrer dans deux élèves qui voulaient y entrer. Au dernier moment, Ron le tira en arrière et Harry frôla Drago et Théodore.

— Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds, Potter ? lança Drago d’une voix molle.

— Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi, Malefoy, répondit Harry d’un ton presque égal.

Il n’avait pas eu le courage d’être méchant avec le Serpentard, ce dernier n’ayant pas vraiment été vindicatif. Il s’agissait plus d’une habitude à se taquiner qu’autre chose, les deux garçons n’ayant plus vraiment de haine l’un pour l’autre.

Ron et Neville tirèrent Harry derrière eux et ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. Ils visitèrent Gaichiffon, sans grand succès. En dernier recours, ils entrèrent chez Derviche et Bang en espérant pouvoir trouver quelque chose d’original parmi tous ces objets magiques. Après avoir scruté l’intégralité du magasin, Harry se décida pour des bracelets, fabriqués en cuir de dragon avec une petite pierre rouge incrustée. L’emballage du produit indiquait qu’ils étaient communicants, si l’on touchait la pierre, l’autre porteur sentait une sensation de chaleur se répandre du bracelet sous la peau. Harry se dit que ça serait un bon moyen de lui faire savoir qu’il pensait à elle quand ils n’étaient pas ensemble.

Ils ressortirent du magasin en discutant de leurs achats, Ron avait trouvé une paire de boucles d’oreille censées augmenter la concentration de la personne qui les portaient. Il avait immédiatement pensé que ce cadeau plairait à Hermione, même s’il n’était pas tellement romantique.

Ils retrouvèrent le groupe des trois filles dans la rue et tentèrent de leur faire dire où elles étaient allées, sans succès. Tandis qu’ils plaisantaient, Ginny donna un léger coup de coude à Harry, attirant son attention. Elle désigna ensuite de la tête l’enseigne Scribenpenne, le Magasin de plumes, de laquelle ressortaient Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott. Les deux garçons marchaient la tête basse, en silence. Le groupe d’amis les suivit des yeux alors que les Serpentard rejoignaient rapidement le bout de la rue et retournaient en direction du château.

— Ils ont l’air un peu tristes, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Ginny.

— C’est aussi ce que je me disais, répondit Hermione, tristement.

Harry et Neville haussèrent les épaules, l’air de dire qu’ils s’en moquaient un peu, et Ron n’osa pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur de se disputer de nouveau avec Hermione. À la veille de la Saint-Valentin, il avait conscience que ce n’était pas très malin de la provoquer en se moquant de Drago Malefoy.

Le reste de la journée s’écoula rapidement et ils rentrèrent au château en riant et en se lançant des boules de neige.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, malgré un cauchemar atroce qui l’avait sorti du sommeil en pleine nuit et l’avait empêché de se rendormir pendant trois heures. Il en avait profité pour s’avancer sur ses devoirs, tout en ayant une petite pensée pour Hermione. Si elle savait qu’il mettait ses insomnies à profit pour travailler, elle en ferait une attaque.

Il rejoignit la Salle Commune aux environs de neuf heures, bon dernier. Seule Ginny l’avait attendu. Il en profita pour lui offrir son cadeau, l’occasion ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Il avait longuement réfléchi au moment opportun pour le lui donner sans que personne en soit témoin.

Elle ouvrit délicatement le paquet et resta interdite quelques instants, semblant prendre le temps de décider si cela lui plaisait ou non. Elle lui sourit timidement.

— Merci Harry, c’est très joli.

— Mets-le, proposa Harry.

Elle s’exécuta. Harry souleva alors sa manche pour lui montrer qu’il portait le même. Il lui expliqua le principe et caressa doucement du bout des doigts la pierre de son propre bracelet. La réaction de surprise de Ginny, suivie d’un large sourire, récompensa Harry.

— J’adore ces bracelets, Harry ! Merci !

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Il resserra ses bras autour d’elle pour approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent après de longues minutes et Ginny lui glissa à l’oreille que son propre cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin lui serait offert le soir même, dans la Salle sur Demande. Puis ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle main dans la main pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

 

La Grande Salle avait été élégamment décorée pour l’occasion. Des guirlandes colorées, dans les tons rouges, pendaient aux murs, et des petites bulles magiques en forme de cœur flottaient au-dessus des tables. C’était subtil et plutôt joli, loin du massacre créé par Gilderoy Lockhart lors de leur deuxième année.

Harry chercha Ron et Hermione des yeux et se dirigea vers eux, sa main enserrant toujours celle de Ginny. À peine fut-il assis que des dizaines d’oiseaux s’engouffrèrent dans la pièce, déposant devant lui des enveloppes de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Il avait bien remarqué que d’autres élèves avaient reçu du courrier, mais il ne s’attendait pas à être submergé ainsi. Il aurait pourtant dû s’en douter, puisqu’il était encore poursuivi par des hordes de fans quand il se déplaçait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Qu’il soit officiellement en couple ne dérangeaient nullement ses admirateurs et admiratrices.

Il dégagea l’espace devant lui, empilant à l’aide de Hermione, Ron et Ginny, les enveloppes en un seul tas. Il n’avait qu’une seule envie : prendre son petit-déjeuner.

— Il y en a vingt-trois, annonça Hermione après les avoir comptées. Que vas-tu en faire ?

— Aucune idée, répondit Harry, la bouche pleine de toast à la marmelade.

— Tu ne veux pas les ouvrir ? demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Ginny. Elle ne semblait pas être perturbée par la popularité de Harry. Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu’il ne pourrait jamais y échapper et elle en avait pris son parti. Hermione fit les gros yeux à Ron.

— Ben quoi ? s’offusqua Ron de la réaction de Hermione à son égard. Je ne vois pas où est le mal de lire ces lettres. Les personnes qui les ont envoyées se sont donné du mal à les écrire…

À ces mots, un dernier hibou fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, se dirigea vers Harry et tendit la patte pour que la lettre puisse être décrochée. Il picora un morceau de pain et s’envola, une fois libéré de son fardeau. Harry posa l’enveloppe sur le tas.

— Faites donc ce que vous voulez, lança Harry avec désinvolture. Lisez-les si ça vous chante, moi je ne suis pas très emballé.

Alors qu’il continuait à manger, Harry vit Ron prendre quelques enveloppes et tenter de les ouvrir. Il batailla quelques instants avec la première d’entre elles, celle qui était arrivée en dernier sur la pile, puis abandonna. Le papier semblait indéchirable. Ron tendit l’enveloppe à son ami en lui montrant une phrase qui venait d’apparaître sur l’envers _« Seul Harry Potter peut ouvrir ce courrier, merci de le lui faire parvenir »_.

— Ce courrier a été ensorcelé, Harry, nota Hermione avec admiration. C’est du haut niveau, sûrement un élève de septième année.

Harry posa distraitement le courrier près de son verre et continua à manger. Ron satisfaisait sa curiosité en ouvrant d’autres enveloppes, parcourant avec avidité les lignes écrites sur les parchemins, laissant des traces de gras sur ceux-ci. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s’empêcher de se pencher sur l’épaule du jeune homme roux.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu’on les lise, fit remarquer Ginny, moqueuse.

— Maintenant que Ron les a lues, je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait quoi que ce soit que j’en prenne également connaissance, répliqua Hermione en rougissant.

À la fin de son petit-déjeuner, Harry constata que les lettres avaient toutes été ouvertes, lues et soigneusement reposées en tas sur la table.

— Des choses intéressantes ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

— Essentiellement des déclarations enflammées anonymes, répondit Hermione. Tu devrais ouvrir la dernière, Harry.

Hermione voulait constater par elle-même si l’ouverture de la lettre par son ami allait lever le sort qui scellait l’enveloppe. Et elle avait une furieuse envie, ensuite, de scruter le papier et de rechercher quel était ce sort très original parfaitement exécuté. 

Harry repoussa son assiette et attrapa le courrier. La phrase inscrite au dos s’effaça et Hermione étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Les voisins de table de Harry avaient tous les yeux rivés sur lui. Celui-ci décacheta l’enveloppe avec ses doigts, déchirant sans mal le papier qui semblait parfaitement normal. Il entrebâilla l’enveloppe et regarda à l’intérieur, il n’y avait qu’un simple parchemin soigneusement plié. Il le sortit et le déplia. Une écriture ronde et déliée s’étalait sur celui-ci.

 

_Harry,_

_C’est avec réticence que j’ai décidé de t’écrire en ce jour, mais je pouvais plus garder pour moi seul les envies qui me taraudent. Quelle meilleure occasion que la fête des amoureux pour te dévoiler les désirs qui m’étreignent les reins ?_

_Si je le pouvais, je ferais de toi un amant me suppliant de te faire jouir, après des heures de délicieuses tortures._

_Je t’imagine, alangui sur des draps de satin, ton corps nu offert à mon avide regard, les mains attachées par des liens magiques et les yeux bandés, pour que tes autres sens soient décuplés._

_Je parcourrais du bout des doigts et de la pointe de la langue, l’intégralité de ta peau tentatrice, depuis la cicatrice de ton front jusqu’à la plante chatouilleuse de tes pieds._

_Je lècherais avec douceur et mordillerais avec ardeur tes tétons puis je glisserais entre tes jambes pour sucer et aspirer avec gourmandise ton membre chaud et vibrant, tout en laissant mes doigts t’ouvrir et te fouiller, jusqu’à la limite du point de rupture._

_Et tu me supplierais de te prendre, de te remplir, pour soulager l’abominable et exquise tension que j’aurais fait grandir en toi._

_Je t’obéirais et je me glisserais dans l’antre chaud que tu m’offrirais._

_Sous mes caresses je te ferais soupirer, sous ma langue et ma bouche je te ferais gémir, sous mes coups de reins je te ferais crier._

_Je te ferais jouir toute la nuit durant, obéissant à tes moindres désirs, esclave de ton plaisir._

 

_Et parce que d’autres l’ont écrit mieux que moi, tu trouveras ci-dessous un poème écrit en 1891 par Paul Verlaine, un poète français Moldu (je ne l’ai pas traduit car il perdrait de son sens, j’espère que tu sauras le lire). J’ai été séduit par les vers de cet homme, qui résument parfaitement mes envies. Je te laisse en prendre connaissance, puisque je ne pourrais jamais espérer plus que ce que cette lettre provoquera en toi._

 

_Monte sur moi comme une femme_

_Que je baiserais en gamin_

_Là. C’est cela. T’es à ta main ?_

_Tandis que mon vît t’entre, lame_

_Dans du beurre, du moins ainsi_

_Je puis te baiser sur la bouche,_

_Te faire une langue farouche_

_Et cochonne, et si douce, aussi !_

_Je vois tes yeux auxquels je plonge_

_Les miens jusqu’au fond de ton cœur_

_D’où mon désir revient vainqueur_

_Dans une luxure de songe._

_Je caresse le dos nerveux,_

_Les flancs ardents et frais, la nuque,_

_La double mignonne perruque_

_Des aisselles, et les cheveux !_

_Ton cul à cheval sur mes cuisses_

_Les pénètre de son doux poids_

_Pendant que s’ébat mon lourdois_

_Aux fins que tu te réjouisses,_

_Et tu te réjouis, petit,_

_Car voici que ta belle gourle_

_Jalouse aussi d’avoir son rôle,_

_Vite, vite, gonfle, grandit,_

_Raidit… Ciel ! la goutte, la perle_

_Avant-courrière vient briller_

_Au méat rose : l’avaler,_

_Moi, je le dois, puisque déferle_

_Le mien de flux, or c’est mon lot_

_De faire tôt d’avoir aux lèvres_

_Ton gland chéri tout lourd de fièvres_

_Qu’il décharge en un royal flot._

_Lait suprême, divin phosphore_

_Sentant bon la fleur d’amandier,_

_Où vient l’âpre soif mendier,_

_La soif de toi qui me dévore_

_Mais il va, riche et généreux,_

_Le don de ton adolescence,_

_Communiant de ton essence,_

_Tout mon être ivre d’être heureux._

 

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage de Harry vira au rouge de plus en plus foncé, pour terminer par une teinte de tomate bien mure. Écarlate, dans un état second, il reposa le parchemin sur la table.

— Qu’est-ce qui est écrit, Harry ? demanda Ron, en tendant la main vers la lettre.

— Non, pas celle-ci ! répliqua Harry d’une voix tremblante en posant ses mains à plat sur le papier, empêchant son ami de l’attraper.

— Harry, tout va bien ? s’inquiéta Hermione.

Il hocha la tête, encore perturbé de sa lecture. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer de tels écrits ? Il était presque choqué, non pas parce que ces mots étaient obscènes, mais parce qu’ils l’avaient excité, bien malgré lui. Le rouge de ses joues était celui de la honte d’avoir aimé lire ce récit presque pornographique d’ébats explicitement homosexuels. L’homosexualité ne lui occasionnait aucun dégoût, mais il était plus que surpris des réactions de son corps. Il se disait également qu’il était heureux de ne pas savoir lire le français. Le poème retranscrit dans le courrier devait probablement être aussi cru que le reste et il n’avait pas besoin d’être encore plus embarrassé.

Il relâcha sa pression des mains sur le parchemin, attrapant son verre pour machinalement terminer le jus de citrouille qui s’y trouvait. Ron en profita pour attraper le courrier et Harry ne fut pas assez rapide pour le récupérer avant que son ami commence à le lire. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et la couleur de son visage prit une teinte proche de celle de sa chevelure rousse.

— Rends-le-moi ! exigea Harry en tendant la main.

— Sûrement pas ! C’est la lettre la plus intéressante de toutes celles que tu as reçues, même si c’est sacrément culotté d’envoyer un truc pareil !

Hermione tendit la tête sur le côté pour lire par-dessus l’épaule de Ron, et son visage se colora aussitôt d’un rouge brique éclatant. Visiblement, elle ne prit pas la peine de lire la lettre en entier avant de s’offusquer.

— Ron, tu ne devrais pas lire ça ! Imagine ce que vit l’auteur de cette lettre, destinée uniquement à Harry, passer entre nos mains ? Je comprends mieux le sort pour sceller l’enveloppe, maintenant.

— Vous m’intriguez, c’est quoi ? s’intéressa alors Ginny.

— Un genre de lettre porno bien écrite, répondit Ron en la reposant devant lui. Et un poème en français auquel je n’ai rien compris.  

Ginny en resta bouche bée. Dans le même temps, des oreilles indiscrètes avaient entendu la réponse de Ron à propos du courrier et une main le chaparda. Harry soupira et s’affala le visage entre ses bras, alors que le courrier semblait faire tout le tour de la tablée, chaque lecteur ou lectrice donnant son avis à voix assez haute pour se répercuter jusqu’aux tables environnantes. Il pensait à l’auteur de la lettre, qui n’avait pas signé, et se demanda si ce dernier était bien un élève de Poudlard. Si c’était le cas, il devait passer un très mauvais moment en entendant les camarades de Harry commenter ouvertement sa prose.

— C’est vraiment dégueulasse d’écrire des choses pareilles ! s’exclama quelqu’un.

— Moi je trouve ça bien écrit, mais je n’aurais jamais osé faire ça, dit simplement une autre personne.

— Les mecs, vous me dégoutez avec vos trucs de gays, s’offusqua une troisième personne, tout en faisant une grimace mimant l’envie de vomir.

— Je trouve ça plutôt courageux de la part de ce garçon, vous pensez que c’est un Gryffondor ? questionna une fille de cinquième année.

— Je voudrais bien recevoir ce genre de courrier, soupira un jeune homme de sixième année.

Au bout d’un certain temps, le courrier était passé dans presque toutes les mains de la tablée et arrivait maintenant à l’endroit où étaient installées les plus jeunes des rouge et or. Hermione eut la présence d’esprit de se lever et de récupérer la lettre des mains d’un garçon de troisième année, blond aux yeux bleus, qui avait commencé à la parcourir. Des murmures indignés fusèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme qui les ignora. Ces garçons auraient tout le temps de découvrir les joies de lectures pornographiques plus tard. Hermione ignorait alors que ce courrier, partiellement parcouru par ce jeune homme, aurait d’importantes conséquences, notamment la confirmation de son homosexualité, une admiration sans bornes pour l’auteur anonyme de la lettre et le début d’un intense désir pour son destinataire. Ce que tous ignoraient, c’est qu’il serait un jour amené à fréquenter ces deux personnes en particulier, dont une de façon très intime.

Hermione rapporta le courrier à Harry qui le replia et le rangea dans l’enveloppe, puis il glissa celle-ci dans sa poche. Il quitta la Grande Salle en emportant les courriers qu’il avait reçus, il répugnait à les laisser traîner là, même s’il ne les avait pas lus. Ginny, Ron et Hermione lui emboitèrent le pas alors que tous les yeux les suivaient.

Seul Théodore n’avait pas concentré toute son attention sur la table des Gryffondor. Dès qu’il avait compris ce dont il retournait, il s’était focalisé sur son voisin de table, tentant de décrypter la façade de marbre de Drago Malefoy, qu’il avait deviné être l’auteur de ce sulfureux courrier qui avait mis en émoi des dizaines de personnes. Il semblait ne pas avoir été touché par les remarques insultantes, jouant négligemment avec ses couverts tout le temps de la lecture du courrier par les Gryffondor. Le coin de sa bouche était légèrement relevé en un simulacre de sourire, signe qu’il était ravi de la tournure qu’avaient prise les choses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A la semaine prochaine, où nous reviendrons au temps présent pour y rester presque jusqu’à la fin de l’histoire.  
> :)


	24. Saint-Valentin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici le chapitre vingt-quatre. Je suis en retard d'une semaine, du coup je publie deux chapitres aujourd'hui.  
> Nous revenons au présent, et nous y resterons presque jusqu’au bout maintenant. Le titre du chapitre est assez explicite pour se douter du thème de celui-ci ^^  
> Pour ce chapitre je souhaiterais remercier particulièrement ma bêta qui m’a vraiment aidé sur un paragraphe qui me posait difficulté, et elle l’a même réécrit partiellement pour moi.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 24 — Saint-Valentin**

 

La première semaine de vie de la petite Rose emplit ses parents de joie, mais également d’un peu de désespoir. Ils avaient confié à Harry être totalement débordés et surtout épuisés. Ce dernier était passé les voir à plusieurs reprises après leur retour à la maison, pour leur apporter des courses. Il essaya de les aider du mieux qu’il put, berçant l’enfant pendant des heures pour les laisser dormir.

Rendre service à ses amis n’était pas une contrainte, il le faisait avec plaisir, cela l’occupait, lui permettait de se sentir utile et vivant. Cela l’empêchait de trop réfléchir, chose qui finissait toujours par arriver quand il était seul. Et surtout, il passait du temps avec Rose, qui était un adorable nouveau-né.

Cette semaine-là, il put également discuter avec ses amis. Passé la surprise, Ron s’était montré curieux et voulait savoir comment son meilleur ami en était arrivé à être en couple avec Drago Malefoy. Hermione posa moins de questions, mais lui fit comprendre qu’elle avait deviné ce qui se tramait et qu’elle était un peu déçue qu’il ne leur en ait pas parlé tout de suite.

— Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure votre histoire ? demanda Ron, le samedi après-midi.

— Depuis le premier janvier, répondit Harry, berçant toujours Rose en marchant dans la pièce.

— Cela fait plus d’un mois ! s’exclama Hermione avec un ton déçu. Pourquoi ne pas nous l’avoir dit ?

Le bébé se mit à pleurer et Harry le tendit à son amie. Elle mit la petite fille au sein et les pleurs cessèrent aussi soudainement qu’ils avaient commencé. Harry continua à marcher dans la pièce, un peu mal à l’aise.

— Je ne voulais pas vous mentir, c’est juste que je n’étais pas sûr de ce que je faisais et je n’avais pas envie que vous en fassiez tout un plat. J’ai mis du temps à accepter cette relation et ce que je ressens pour Drago.

— Tu l’aimes, Harry ?

— Je crois que oui…

C’était sorti tout seul, sans même qu’il y ait pensé. Cela avait dû s’immiscer lentement et insidieusement en lui, au rythme de leur relation, tout en douceur. Le constat était pourtant là et il venait de s’en rendre compte, il était tombé amoureux alors qu’il avait été angoissé à l’idée de ne pas y arriver, persuadé que cela ne lui arriverait plus jamais. Surpris, il s’arrêta de tourner en rond.

— Par Merlin ! Je viens tout juste de réaliser ce que ça veut dire ! Ça y est, je vais mieux, je suis amoureux ! s’extasia Harry, trépignant presque comme un gamin le jour de son anniversaire.

Sa réaction, très enthousiaste et presque naïve, toucha ses deux amis. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, enfin Harry sortait de sa spirale infernale. Hermione, qui avait eu l’intuition dès le départ que le rapprochement de Harry et Drago lui était bénéfique, était contente de réaliser qu’elle avait eu raison. Il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer que tout se passe bien entre eux. Ron, qui s’était maintenant habitué à Drago, et avait appris à l’apprécier, ne pouvait que se réjouir pour Harry. Lui aussi espérait que Harry irait bientôt mieux et comptait sur la présence de l’ancien Serpentard pour aider son ami. Il faudrait qu’il pense à lui en toucher deux mots d’ailleurs, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que le bien-être de Harry comptait pour lui et qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à le faire souffrir.

— Et lui, Harry ? s’inquiéta Ron. Quels sont ses sentiments envers toi ?

— Je suis touché de ton inquiétude, Ron, mais tu n’as pas à t’en faire. Drago attend depuis des lustres que je partage ses sentiments. Je pense sincèrement que je ne pourrais pas être plus aimé.

Harry s’était permis de parler des sentiments de Drago sans inquiétude de trahir sa confiance. Les deux hommes s’étaient mis d’accord à ce sujet. Maintenant que leurs amis allaient être progressivement au courant de leur relation, Drago ne voyait aucune raison que ses sentiments soient gardés secrets. Il n’en avait pas honte et laissait à Harry le soin de choisir ce qu’il voudrait en dire.

L’horloge du salon sonna dix-neuf coups, rappelant à Harry qu’il devait s’en aller pour retrouver Drago et dîner avec lui, comme tous les autres soirs. Peut-être qu’il pourrait lui proposer de cuisiner et le laisser se reposer de sa longue semaine, il était toujours fatigué le samedi soir. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Harry pensait à lui suggérer d’embaucher quelqu’un pour aider, parce que même Théodore ne suffisait plus. Drago faisait des heures impossibles, se levait parfois en pleine nuit pour aller vérifier une potion, n’ayant plus le temps de le faire en journée.

— Je vais y aller, sinon Drago va encore râler que je suis en retard, annonça-t-il à ses amis. Vous viendrez à l’anniversaire de Luna lundi soir ?

— Je ne sais pas trop… Nous sommes épuisés tous les deux et Rose n’a pas un rythme de sommeil stable. La plupart du temps à vingt et une heures on est déjà endormi… On ne tiendra pas le coup après une journée à s’occuper d’elle.

Ron hocha la tête pour appuyer les dires de sa femme. C’était vrai qu’ils avaient l’air fatigués.

— Et si je m’occupe d’elle toute l’après-midi du lundi, vous pourriez vous reposer ? Hermione, tu n’auras que les tétées à faire, tout le reste je gère.

Le couple échangea un regard.

— Harry, pourquoi est-ce si important que nous soyons présents ? Nous aurons des dizaines d’autres occasions de se voir tous ensemble, dit Hermione.

— Je pense que je serais plus à l’aise si vous êtes là, à cause de Drago, vous comprenez ?

— Viens lundi après ton entraînement et on verra en fin de journée si on a l’énergie pour venir avec vous, décida Ron.

— Merci !

Il retourna chez Drago en transplanant, il n’avait vraiment pas le courage de marcher dix minutes dans le froid. Il réapparut devant la porte de l’appartement, frappa deux coups et entra sans attendre. Malgré tout ce que Drago avait pu lui dire, Harry considérait normal de ne pas transplaner directement dans son lieu de vie. Il préférait continuer à annoncer sa présence avant d’entrer.

Il rejoignit rapidement le salon et trouva Drago assis dans le canapé, lisant un livre au son d’un piano dont les notes s’échappaient de la chaîne hi-fi. Il se rapprocha de lui par-derrière et se pencha, laissant son menton reposer sur son épaule gauche, l’entourant de ses bras.

— Bonsoir Drago, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— Je suis épuisé et j’ai mal aux pieds d’avoir piétiné toute la journée. Mais maintenant que tu es là, ça va.

— Je te ferai un massage ce soir si tu veux, proposa Harry en l’embrassant dans le cou.

— Avec plaisir ! Merci, Harry. Que mange-t-on ce soir ? demanda Drago en commençant à se redresser pour se lever.

— Aucune idée, mais reste là, je m’en occupe.

Harry laissa Drago se reposer après sa longue journée de travail et il prépara le dîner. Ça ne serait pas aussi bon que s’il l’avait laissé faire, mais ça serait suffisant pour les nourrir tous les deux. Drago avait le palais délicat et rectifiait toujours l’assaisonnement des plats de Harry, mais il semblait tout de même manger avec plaisir quand l’ancien Gryffondor cuisinait.

Après le dîner, ils discutèrent un moment en buvant une infusion relaxante, puis Harry insista pour que Drago aille prendre un bain pour se détendre. Ensuite, il lui demanda de s’installer confortablement sur le lit, réfrénant ses envies coquines en le voyant s’allonger nu. Ce n’était pas le soir pour satisfaire ses envies, ce soir il voulait prendre soin de l’homme qu’il aimait, et le lui montrer.

Harry invoqua un charme de chaleur, pour que la température ambiante de la pièce soit assez élevée pour ne pas frissonner sans être habillé, et une boule de lumière diffuse pour tamiser l’ambiance. Il s’installa à genoux à côté de Drago qui était allongé sur le ventre.

— Ferme les yeux et détend-toi, ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Il passa ensuite une heure entière à le masser de la nuque à la plante des pieds, doucement, mais fermement pour délasser les muscles endoloris. Il utilisa le lubrifiant qu’il avait acheté plusieurs semaines auparavant, aussi pratique pour masser que pour d’autres activités plus intimes.

Quand il eut terminé, il lança un sort pour nettoyer les résidus glissants de ses mains et du corps de Drago, annula les charmes de chaleur et de lumière, et se glissa tout contre lui. Drago respirait lentement et profondément, semblant à la limite de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et ce dernier l’embrassa sur le bout du nez.

— Merci Harry, chuchota l’ancien Serpentard d’une voix molle.

— C’était avec plaisir…

Harry laissa s’écouler quelques instants, laissant ses doigts effleurer le visage de Drago qui sourit à ce contact. C’était le moment parfait pour se prouver à lui-même que le courage des Gryffondor ne l’avait pas quitté.

— Bonne nuit mon petit dragon… Je t’aime…

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Ce lundi 13 février, Drago s’était réveillé de bonne humeur, mais relativement stressé. Harry lui avait manqué cette nuit. C’était toujours aussi difficile de se réveiller seul le lundi matin après le week-end ensemble, surtout depuis samedi soir où Harry lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait — enfin ! Mais l’ancien Gryffondor ne voulait pas encore passer les nuits de la semaine chez Drago. Ce dernier l’acceptait sans grande difficulté, après tout vivre en permanence avec quelqu’un d’autre n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Sa seule tentative, plusieurs années plus tôt, avait été désastreuse, probablement parce qu’il n’avait pas assez aimé cette fille. Au moins, de ce côté-là, avec Harry, il n’avait pas d’inquiétude à avoir, les sentiments étaient bien présents.

Repoussant la déception de se réveiller seul, Drago se prépara pour une longue, très longue journée. Le lundi il ne travaillait pas, mais il avait ce jour-là une montagne de choses à faire. Il remercia silencieusement Harry qui avait décidé de passer son après-midi à jouer les baby-sitters avec Rose, lui laissant toute la liberté dont il avait besoin.

Tout d’abord, il prit tout son temps pour vérifier l’avancement de ses préparations en cours de fabrication, notamment la nouvelle fournée de Polynectar pour le Ministère, et pour fabriquer une quantité importante de potions spéciales Saint-Valentin. L’idée était venue d’une blague de Ginny, alors qu’elle était venue dîner avec Théodore un soir. Drago avait fait mûrir l’idée et avait décidé de vendre, uniquement le 14 février, deux potions particulières : un philtre de beauté, pour gommer temporairement les imperfections, et un philtre d’amour léger et temporaire, destiné uniquement à la personne voulant se déclarer. Drago ne voulait pas d’une potion qui annihilerait la volonté de quelqu’un, même provisoirement, il avait donc fait le choix de créer quelque chose qui améliorerait le courage, l’audace et l’imagination, tout en exacerbant légèrement les sentiments, pour aider les timides.

Il arriva rapidement à l’heure du déjeuner, sans se rendre compte qu’il était enfermé dans son laboratoire depuis plus de quatre heures. Heureusement, ses tâches ici étaient terminées, il pouvait maintenant manger rapidement et se consacrer aux préparatifs pour la soirée du lendemain. Il avait imaginé une Saint Valentin romantique, sans être parfaitement certain que cela plairait à Harry, mais tant pis. Il croisait également les doigts pour qu’il accepte de passer la nuit avec lui, même si c’était la semaine, parce qu’il avait en tête un programme un peu particulier.

Au cours de son après-midi, il reçut plusieurs messages de Harry. Les deux hommes avaient pris l’habitude de converser par SMS interposés, comme les Moldus, depuis que Harry avait découvert que Drago avait un téléphone. C’était bien plus pratique que d’envoyer un hibou ou un patronus.

À quinze heures, le téléphone vibra dans sa poche alors qu’il était concentré sur l’écriture d’un parchemin : « Rose a vomi sur mon pull, peux-tu m’en amener un qui ira avec ma chemise noire ? ».

À dix-sept heures, le téléphone vibra de nouveau alors qu’il était en plein milieu d’une préparation culinaire délicate : « Tout compte fait, je pense que tu peux venir avec une tenue complète, Rose a régurgité sur mon pantalon ».

À dix-huit heures trente, alors qu’il venait tout juste de revenir d’un déplacement, le téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois : « La maison n’est pas fermée et tu es sur la liste des personnes autorisées, peux-tu passer chez moi prendre le cadeau de Luna ? Dsl j’ai oublié ».

À dix-huit heures cinquante, alors qu’il allait repartir du Square Grimmaurd, le téléphone vibra une dernière fois : « Ne sonne pas, Rose est endormie, tu peux entrer directement ».

À dix-neuf heures très exactement, à l’heure prévue, les bras très encombrés, Drago poussa la porte de la petite maison de Hermione et Ron. Il se rendit directement dans le salon et déposa son chargement, une tenue complète pour Harry et le cadeau pour Luna, sur le canapé. Drago entendit quelqu’un descendre les escaliers et Harry le rejoignit. Un simple coup d’œil lui confirma qu’il avait bien fait d’apporter l’intégralité d’une tenue, le pull et le pantalon de Harry étaient parsemés de taches blanchâtres. Quand il s’approcha pour l’embrasser, une forte odeur de lait caillé parvint à ses narines et Drago s’empressa de reculer avec une grimace après un léger baiser.

— Par Salazar, Harry, va te changer ! râla-t-il en se pinçant le nez.

— Oh, Lord Malefoy est incommodé par du vomi de bébé ? se moqua Harry en attrapant la housse contenant ses vêtements.

— En effet, par pitié reste éloigné de moi.

— C’est bien la première fois que tu me demandes une chose pareille ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ? questionna Harry en montrant un petit sac en toile posé à côté du paquet cadeau pour Luna.

— Les chaussures qui vont avec la tenue, que veux-tu que ce soit ? répondit Drago avec un ton désespéré.

— Drago, tu es impossible ! Je ne t’ai pas demandé d’apporter toute ma garde-robe…

Drago balaya la remarque de Harry de la main et lui fit signe d’aller se changer.

              

Harry revint rapidement, habillé de son jean noir ajusté et d’une chemise vert émeraude dont le col dépassait d’un pull noir en laine angora. L’intérêt dans le regard de Drago s’éveilla en le voyant le rejoindre. Il l’attira alors dans ses bras pour l’embrasser profondément, les mains glissées dans les cheveux de jais. Il ne se préoccupait jamais de les décoiffer puisqu’ils étaient de toute manière indomptables.

— Hey, les mecs, trouvez-vous une chambre ! lança Ron d’un ton amusé en entrant dans la pièce, sa fille endormie au creux des bras.

Harry et Drago se séparèrent, Harry en rougissant, Drago faisant comme si de rien n’était. Les apparences, toujours les apparences.

— Vous vous êtes décidés ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, répondit Hermione en les rejoignant dans la pièce. Nous venons avec vous.

Elle déposa sur le canapé un paquet et un gros sac renfermant le nécessaire pour le bébé.

— Je pense qu’on va prendre la Cheminette, je n’aime pas l’idée de transplaner si loin avec Rose. Nous n’avons pas l’habitude des longues distances, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry grimaça, il n’aimait vraiment pas utiliser la Cheminette, mais il n’était pas très à l’aise non plus sur les transplanages longues distances. Quand il voyageait pour le Quidditch, l’équipe avait toujours un Portoloin.

— Je peux vous y emmener si vous le souhaitez, proposa Drago. Je transplane sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres sans difficulté depuis des années.

— Merci, Malefoy, répondit Ron en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira devant l’attitude de son mari.

— Dîtes, les garçons, vous ne pensez pas qu’on peut arrêter avec ces histoires de nom de famille, maintenant ? proposa-t-elle. On se connaît quand même suffisamment, vous ne croyez pas ?

Ron et Drago acquiescèrent tous les deux, échangeant même un sourire de connivence.

— Pour plus de sûreté, je vais vous emmener deux par deux. Harry et Hermione d’abord, puis Rose et Ronald. Où habitent Londubat et Lovegood ?

— Ils ont une maison à Pré-au-Lard. Tu n’as qu’à nous faire transplaner au bout de la rue principale, à l’opposé de l’entrée du parc de Poudlard, expliqua Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête, demanda à Ron s’il l’autorisait à porter Rose pour le voyage, car il était indispensable que chaque personne qu’il guidait soit en contact avec lui.

Il les fit transplaner, deux par deux, et tout le monde arriva à bon port chez Neville et Luna à l’heure prévue. Tout naturellement, Drago avait gardé Rose dans ses bras après le dernier voyage. Le bébé ne s’était même pas réveillé.

Ils signalèrent leur présence en sonnant et la porte s’ouvrit sur Seamus Finnigan, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Si ces messieurs-dames veulent bien se donner la peine. Nos hôtes sont débordés alors j’ai décidé de ne pas laisser les invités se transformer en glaçons sur le pas de la porte, plaisanta-t-il en les faisant entrer.

Harry était ravi de voir Seamus et lui demanda immédiatement de ses nouvelles. Il espérait que Dean Thomas serait là également, le couple étant assez fusionnel depuis quelques années. Il rassura Harry, il allait bien, et bien sûr qu’il était venu avec Dean.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans l’entrée, laissèrent les cadeaux sur une table apparemment mise là pour l’occasion et s’éparpillèrent dans le salon pour saluer les invités et leurs hôtes.

Harry vit Neville revenir de la cuisine avec un plateau présentant des petits fours et en profita pour lui dire bonjour. Neville eut l’air content de le voir, le félicitant d’être arrivé à l’heure.

— Tu devrais remercier Hermione et Drago, ce sont eux les maniaques de la ponctualité !

Au nom de Drago, Neville tourna la tête dans la direction du jeune homme blond et se renfrogna. Il était resté avec Hermione et discutait avec Dean et Seamus qui semblaient s’extasier sur Rose, que Drago avait toujours dans les bras.

— Ne le prend pas mal, Harry, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi il est avec vous ?

— Je croyais que nous pouvions venir accompagnés ?

— Heu oui, mais c’était plutôt valable pour les personnes en couple… répondit Neville, mal à l’aise.

— C’est bien ce que j’avais compris, Neville. Drago et moi sommes ensemble maintenant.

— Ah, pardon, Harry, je ne savais pas… je n’aurais pas dû…

Neville ne savait plus où se mettre. Harry rigola et lui donna une petite tape affectueuse sur l’épaule.

— Aucun problème, je sais que ça semble surprenant, le rassura Harry avant de tourner les talons et d’aller trouver Luna pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Alors que tout le monde discutait en prenant l’apéritif, Ginny arriva avec Théodore, et Harry s’empressa de les embrasser. Par la suite, tout ce petit monde passa une excellente soirée autour d’un buffet original, mais délicieux.

Luna ouvrit tous ces cadeaux au moment du dessert et sembla ravie de celui choisi par Harry, deux livres  _: Indispositions et affections magiques les plus communes_ qu’il avait trouvé utile pour les aider dans leur future tâche de jeunes parents, et la _Biographie d’Ulric le Follingue_ , parce qu’il l’avait entendue en parler et savait qu’elle ne l’avait pas.

Harry rendit service à ses deux meilleurs amis en berçant Rose pendant un long moment en faisant les cent pas dans un coin du salon, pour la rendormir après sa dernière tétée. Il la conserva ensuite au creux de ses bras alors qu’il discutait Quidditch avec Seamus. Il ne vit pas passer l’heure, il était heureux d’être entouré de ses amis, même s’il n’avait quasiment pas vu Drago de la soirée.

À un moment donné, il sentit une main se poser délicatement dans le bas de son dos, il tourna la tête pour découvrir Drago, tout sourire.

— Mon cœur, il est déjà minuit et les heureux parents qui te servent de meilleurs amis voudraient aller se coucher. Tu es prêt à partir ?

— Je dis au revoir et je vous rejoins, répondit Harry en lui volant un léger baiser.

Drago tendit sa main à Seamus, qui la serra par automatisme, stupéfait par ce qu’il venait de voir. Drago retourna rapidement là d’où il était arrivé, serrant brièvement le bras de Harry en partant. Ce dernier se mit à rire en voyant le visage de son ami irlandais figé par la surprise.

— Remets-toi Seamus !

— Mince, Harry, je n’avais pas compris que vous étiez ensemble… Je pensais que Luna l’avait invité parce que c’est Luna…

— À ma connaissance, même si Luna et Drago s’entendent plutôt bien, je ne pense pas qu’elle l’aurait invité.

— Décidément, toi et Ginny vous faites la paire ! Tous les deux avec des Serpentards ! Comme quoi, les temps ont bien changé, tant mieux.

Harry salua ensuite Seamus et tous les autres, avant de rejoindre Hermione, Ron et Drago dans l’entrée. Ils rentrèrent à Londres en transplanant, Ron et Hermione remercièrent très chaleureusement les deux hommes pour les avoir aidés, et tout le monde rentra chez soi pour dormir.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, la boutique ne désemplit pas. Drago et Théodore ne purent quasiment pas se poser de toute la journée. Les potions spéciales avaient fait fureur et Drago était ravi. L’afflux de clients les avait obligés à discuter de l’éventualité d’embaucher quelqu’un pour les aider, ils avaient bien conscience qu’ils ne s’en sortiraient pas si des journées comme celles-ci se répétaient trop souvent. Et elles avaient tendance à devenir récurrentes ces derniers temps.

À dix-neuf heures, ils expédièrent rapidement, mais poliment les derniers clients et fermèrent la porte en soupirant de fatigue. Théodore ne s’attarda pas, il avait réservé un restaurant pour dîner avec Ginny, et il avait juste le temps de rentrer chez lui se préparer.

Drago, épuisé, estima préférable de prendre une potion Revigorante avant même d’aller prendre une douche et de se changer. Il savait parfaitement que sinon il passerait la soirée entière à bâiller ; or il avait d’autres projets. Heureusement qu’il avait tout préparé la veille !

À dix-neuf heures trente, parfaitement à l’heure pour une fois, Harry arriva. Drago terminait juste de boutonner sa chemise noire en soie quand il entendit deux coups résonner et la porte d’entrée grincer.

— Drago ? appela Harry.

— J’arrive !

Drago le rejoignit dans l’entrée et fut subjugué, comme toujours, par son allure. Il avait eu l’audace de remettre son smoking, comme au réveillon, toujours sans nœud papillon. Drago repensa à cette soirée et ce qu’il avait ressenti en le voyant arriver. Ce soir, il aurait probablement plus de chance de lui arracher ses vêtements que la première fois. Cela le fit sourire et une lueur coquine s’alluma dans son regard.

Celle-ci n’échappa pas à Harry, qui de son côté savourait sa vision de Drago, si beau dans son costume noir ajusté, avec les cheveux détachés encore légèrement humides. Harry aimait ses cheveux, il aimait leur douceur et leur odeur après le shampoing, et la façon dont leur couleur presque blanche se détachait sur les tenues sombres de leur propriétaire. Leur longueur lui donnait de la prestance et Drago le savait, il en jouait.

— Prêt ? demanda Drago, maintenant habillé pour sortir.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête. Drago lui tendit la main et Harry y enlaça ses doigts. Un instant plus tard, ils réapparaissaient dans une minuscule ruelle. Harry parcourut les lieux du regard, il était entouré de petits immeubles de deux étages, assez vieux, partiellement faits de briques rouges. Drago le guida le long de la rue, jusqu’à d’autres ruelles. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, traversèrent de petits ponts enjambant des canaux, avant d’arriver sur une place entourée de cafés et restaurants animés. Harry était émerveillé par ce qu’il voyait, cette ville était si différente de son Angleterre, si chaleureuse. Drago continua à diriger Harry et ils arrivèrent enfin près d’un large canal, au niveau d’un embarcadère où était amarré un petit bateau en bois verni.

— Où sommes-nous, Drago ? demanda enfin Harry.

— Nous sommes à Venise. On dînera ici. C’est un motoscafo, traditionnellement un taxi vénitien, que j’ai privatisé et aménagé magiquement pour ce soir, répondit Drago en montrant du doigt le bateau. Le conducteur sera séparé de la cabine, et un charme empêchera les gens de nous voir à travers les vitres. Rassure-toi, le pilote est un sorcier.

Harry était agréablement surpris par la tournure des évènements. Il avait évidemment imaginé que Drago l’emmènerait dîner dans un endroit sympathique, mais il n’avait pas pensé à un lieu privatisé, où personne ne viendrait troubler leur soirée. Le petit bateau était très beau et semblait plutôt luxueux vu de l’extérieur, le paysage de cette ville était magnifique, et quel meilleur endroit que Venise pour fêter la Saint-Valentin ? Harry sourit à Drago qui était monté sur le bateau et lui tendait la main. Il rejoignit l’ancien Serpentard et celui-ci le guida à l’intérieur de la petite cabine.

Ce lieu était encore plus magique et luxueux à l’intérieur. Tout était fait de boiseries vernies et de larges banquettes molletonnées occupaient le fond de la cabine. Sur l’une d’elles, un paquet rectangulaire et une enveloppe étaient posés. Une table étroite courait sur le reste du côté droit, et sur celle-ci se trouvait de nombreux petits plats remplis d’aliments, un seau à champagne rempli de glace et une tarte à la mélasse. Les sorts de conservation de température, en forme de dômes, brillaient légèrement au-dessus des mets.

— Drago, c’est… c’est magnifique, il ne fallait pas te donner tout ce mal ! On aurait tout aussi bien pu dîner chez toi autour d’une pizza, je m’en moque !

— Rien ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi, mon cœur. Je t’aime… répondit Drago en enlaçant Harry par-derrière, lui chuchotant dans l’oreille.

— Moi aussi je t’aime, ajouta Harry tout en fermant les yeux de contentement, se laissant aller dans l’étreinte en reposant sa tête contre le torse de Drago.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants et Drago invita Harry à s’installer sur la banquette. Il lui offrit une flute de champagne et lui servit à manger. Drago lui expliqua qu’il avait décidé de lui faire goûter des spécialités italiennes et qu’il avait commandé tous ces petits plats chez un traiteur, n’ayant pas les connaissances culinaires pour faire aussi bien. Harry nota cependant que Drago avait cuisiné son dessert préféré, bien que la tarte à la mélasse n’ait pas le moindre rapport avec la cuisine italienne.

Ils dînèrent lentement, en prenant tout leur temps, tout en discutant et en regardant le paysage défilant derrière les vitres. Drago fut aux petits soins pour Harry, ne l’autorisant même pas à se lever pour se servir, lui donnant presque la becquée. La première fois qu’il avait laissé traîner ses doigts un peu trop longtemps près des lèvres de Harry, ce dernier les avait embrassées. Tout au long du repas, Harry avait volontairement embrassé puis attrapé les doigts pour les lécher, laissant son regard de braise parler pour lui quant à ses intentions pour le reste de la soirée.

Drago ne rentra pas dans son jeu, conservant volontairement un visage neutre, s’autorisant un léger sourire amusé, mais il était content que Harry soit dans de bonnes dispositions pour la suite de la nuit. Cela le soulageait et allait dans le même sens que ses plans. Si ceux-ci se déroulaient comme prévu.

Une fois qu’ils eurent bien mangé, Harry sortit de sa poche un petit paquet, auquel il redonna sa taille réelle.

— Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais j’ai trouvé que c’était symbolique, dit-il en lui offrant.

Drago ouvrit le paquet pour y découvrir un infuseur à thé original en forme de dragon. La boule à thé formait le corps de l’animal, la tête et les pattes avant, faits de silicone, devaient normalement reposer sur le bord d’une tasse ou d’un bol. Harry invoqua une tasse et la remplit d’eau chaude à l’aide d’un _Aguamenti_ amélioré. Il invita Drago à y déposer l’infuseur. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à dégager la vapeur d’eau chaude par les naseaux, sous forme de cœur.

— Merci, Harry, c’est adorable, déclara Drago en souriant. Voilà le tien.

Harry déchira le papier cadeau et ouvrit la boîte qu’il recouvrait pour découvrir deux mugs blancs. Perplexe, il en éleva un au niveau de ses yeux, essayant de deviner ce que ces tasses pouvaient avoir de particulier. Drago renversa alors l’eau chaude de la tasse invoquée par Harry dans le mug blanc. Après quelques secondes, un message à l’encre noire s’inscrivit sur les parois externes « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon cœur ». Harry reconnut aisément l’écriture de Drago et sourit au gentil message.

— Merci, Drago. Je vois que nous avons tous les deux pensé au petit-déjeuner de l’autre.

— C’est ce que je constate. Il y a un mug pour chez toi et un pour chez moi. Le message changera tous les jours, j’en ai programmé assez pour une année entière.

Le visage de Harry, incroyablement surpris, fut une récompense pour Drago. Harry se rendait compte de l’énorme masse de travail et des heures que cela avait dû lui prendre pour imaginer 365 messages différents pour ces tasses. Tout simplement pour que Harry pense à lui en se levant le matin quand ils ne seraient pas ensemble. Il était vraiment touché par le geste, il était sans voix. Il laissa son corps s’exprimer à sa place et posa sa paume droite contre la joue de Drago, caressant doucement du pouce son menton et le coin de sa bouche. Puis il se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser doucement, y mettant tous les sentiments qu’il avait pour lui, toute sa gratitude pour le cadeau et le dîner. Il espérait vraiment que Drago les ressentirait.

Ils rangèrent ensuite les cadeaux et la nourriture restante et firent disparaitre les emballages déchirés. Drago leur servit deux dernières flutes, vidant la bouteille qu’il fit disparaitre d’un _Evanesco_ et se rassit près de Harry. Avec un air sérieux, il tendit alors l’enveloppe à ce dernier.

Harry prit l’enveloppe avec une légère crainte, Drago avait l’air si grave tout à coup. Que pouvait bien contenir ce morceau de papier ? Il décacheta l’enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit un texte dans une langue qu’il ne savait pas lire. Il reconnut du français, sans pouvoir comprendre ce qui était écrit. Il releva la tête vers Drago, le questionnant silencieusement.

— Je suppose que tu ne lis pas le français ?

Harry secoua la tête et haussa les épaules dans un geste d’excuses.

— Je m’en doutais, mais ça ne fait rien, je vais te dire ce que c’est. Il s’agit d’un poème rédigé en 1891 par un Français nommé Paul Verlaine. Cela raconte comment il s’imagine faire l’amour avec son amant. Je lis Verlaine depuis assez jeune, mais j’ai découvert ses textes érotiques gay vers quinze ans, cela m’a aidé à comprendre certaines choses concernant mon attirance pour les garçons.

— Je comprends le geste, mais pourquoi me l’as-tu écrit si tu savais que je ne connaissais pas le français ?

— Que tu lises ou non le français n’avait pas d’importance. J’espérais que te parler de Verlaine serait suffisant pour que cela te rappelle autre chose. Parce que ce n’est pas la première fois que tu as ce poème sous les yeux en réalité.

Harry était complètement perdu. Comment pouvait-il déjà avoir lu un texte dans une langue qu’il ne savait ni lire ni écrire et dont il ne connaissait pas un mot ? Cela avait l’air très important pour Drago qui était maintenant silencieux et semblait un peu anxieux. Harry réfléchit et essaya de se souvenir à quelle occasion il avait pu avoir ce poème sous les yeux, sans pouvoir même le lire. Cela avait-il un rapport avec Hermione ? Elle était la seule, de ses connaissances — excepté Drago —, à connaître un peu cette langue. Pourtant il n’arrivait pas se rappeler de Hermione lui parlant de poème érotique gay…

Tout à coup, il se souvint de la seule fois de sa vie où il s’était retrouvé confronté à un texte érotique mettant en scènes des hommes. Le souvenir le frappa de plein fouet, le ramenant très exactement sept ans en arrière, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, attablé devant son assiette sale, son verre de jus de citrouille à moitié vide, le parchemin reçu par hibou dans ses mains tremblantes. Et il réalisa dans le même temps qui était l’auteur de ce courrier.

— Par Merlin, c’était toi ce courrier ! s’exclama Harry en sautant sur ses pieds.

— En effet, c’était moi. Je n’étais pas certain que tu t’en rappellerais.

— Drago, tu n’imagines pas le temps que j’ai passé à me demander qui avait pu m’envoyer un truc pareil ! Qu’est-ce qui t’était passé par la tête ? Tu te rends compte de ce que j’ai vécu, avec Ron qui voulait lire mes courriers et Ginny attablée à mes côtés ?

Harry faisait les cent pas dans l’espace réduit de la cabine du bateau. Il n’arrivait pas à se décider s’il était vraiment en colère ou s’il était simplement surpris.

— J’étais jeune et complètement obsédé par toi, Harry, tout simplement. J’avais envie de t’exprimer ce que je ressentais pour toi à l’époque et il est possible que j’aie involontairement voulu me venger des envies que tu provoquais en moi. Je me rends compte avec le recul que tu as dû te sentir terriblement mal à l’aise, j’en suis désolé…

Harry arrêta de marcher et vint se rassoir près de Drago. Il n’était pas juste de sa part de se mettre en colère après lui pour quelque chose qui avait eu lieu sept ans plus tôt. Le jeune homme avait changé et s’était excusé.

— Je ne t’en veux pas, c’était il y a longtemps, dit-il finalement en prenant la main de Drago dans les siennes.

— Te rappelles-tu de ce que j’avais écrit ?

— Je me souviens que c’était plutôt coquin, mais non, pas en détail, pourquoi ?

— Parce qu’il s’agit de choses que je souhaite toujours pouvoir mettre en application, vois-tu ? Et maintenant que j’en ai la possibilité, j’aimerais que tu m’autorises à le faire. Mais je ne veux pas que tu acceptes quelque chose sans savoir de quoi il s’agit, ça pourrait ne pas te convenir.

— Drago, je ne pense pas pouvoir te refuser quoi que ce soit quand il s’agit de sexe, il n’y a aucune raison que je refuse. Mais si c’est tellement important pour toi, on va relire ce courrier pour vérifier.

Harry s’était déjà levé et avait tendu la main à Drago. Ce dernier était pétrifié d’étonnement.

— Tu… tu l’as conservé ?

— Je n’ai jeté aucune des lettres reçues ce jour-là, elles sont toujours dans ma malle. Je n’ai jamais pris le temps de la vider après les A.S.P.I.C.. Tu vois que c’est utile que je sois bordélique, répondit Harry en faisant un clin d’œil.

Drago se leva, prit Harry dans ses bras et nicha son visage dans son cou.

— Je ne critiquerais plus jamais ton bordel, lui chuchota-t-il à l’oreille.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry et Drago avaient ensorcelé tout ce qu’ils ne voulaient pas laisser dans le taxi vénitien, avaient demandé au conducteur d’accoster et avaient débarqué pour presque aussitôt transplaner chez Harry.

Il récupéra la lettre dans sa vieille malle, enfouie sous des monceaux de livres, parchemins, bouteilles d’encre et autres vieilleries. Puis les deux hommes transplanèrent chez Drago.

Alors que ce dernier rangeait ce qu’ils avaient ramené de Venise, Harry s’était replongé dans la lettre de Saint-Valentin reçue sept ans plus tôt. En la relisant, il se rendit compte à quel point cela avait dû coûter à Drago de lui écrire cela à l’époque, l’homme étant bien plus démonstratif que l’adolescent qu’il avait été. Harry sourit intérieurement, il pouvait imaginer le dilemme de Drago, sa colère mélangée au désir alors qu’il écrivait ces lignes.       

Et même si Harry savait que Drago avait eu des sentiments, ou au moins une attirance, pour lui depuis Poudlard, il en prit vraiment conscience ce soir-là. Harry comprenait qu’il avait vraiment dû vivre un enfer toutes ces années, à refouler ses envies, puis à se lier d’amitié avec lui tout en étant déjà amoureux.

Ce courrier prenait aujourd’hui un tout autre sens, maintenant qu’il se savait attiré aussi par les hommes, et surtout parce qu’il en connaissait l’auteur. À sa première lecture, il n’avait pas voulu admettre le feu que cela avait allumé en lui, il ne savait pas encore qu’il pouvait ressentir cela envers d’autres que les femmes… Il avait été tellement gêné ! Le souvenir lui fit revenir le rouge aux joues, avec presque la même intensité. Cette révélation en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ! Devant tout le monde ! Et le sang qui s’était propagé… pas seulement à son visage, mais aussi bien plus bas, de manière bien plus gênante ! Drago avait écrit «  _désirs qui m’étreignent les reins_  » ? Il ne croyait pas si bien dire ! Il avait pu s’imaginer les mains parcourant son corps, découvrant ses points faibles et l’amenant au paroxysme du plaisir juste pour se dérober ! Il frissonna. Ces doigts inconnus s’étaient parés des atours de Drago, ses mains si douces et si habiles. Il n’avait pu les imaginer à l’époque, tout avait été tellement abstrait et écrasé par la honte.

Par Merlin ! Ce courrier lui faisait toujours autant d’effet ! Et l’expérience, la connaissance du corps de Drago et de sa manière de faire l’amour ne le rendait que plus exaltant. Et aujourd’hui, il n’avait plus honte de sentir à l’étroit dans son pantalon ! Cela le décida.

Harry prit donc la décision de ne rien lui refuser ce soir-là, voulant jouer le jeu, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne risquait rien, Drago ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal. Alors même que Drago n’était pas encore ressorti de la cuisine, Harry se rendit dans la chambre, se déshabilla, s’installa sur le lit et noua l’une des cravates en soie de Drago sur ses yeux. Et il l’attendit.

 

Drago avait terminé de ranger les restes du repas et avait posé des sorts de conservation. Il fit un très rapide aller-retour dans son laboratoire, vérifiant que tout allait bien, et revint dans son salon. Harry n’y était plus, mais il avait laissé la vieille lettre de Drago sur la table. Il la prit en main et se mit à la recherche de son amour. Il n’était visiblement pas dans la salle de bain. Drago poussa la porte de sa chambre du plat de la main, silencieusement, soucieux de ne pas déranger Harry, au cas où celui-ci se serait endormi en l’attendant.

Avec surprise, Drago découvrit Harry allongé nonchalamment sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, nu comme au premier jour, et les yeux bandés. Avec l’une de ses cravates en soie ! Un soupçon de colère vint se mêler au désir que cette vision lui procurait. Il se morigéna, qu’importe que cette cravate soit fichue si sa présence lui permettait de réaliser son plus vieux fantasme concernant Harry. Il frissonna d’anticipation en s’approchant du lit. Il déposa délicatement le courrier sur celui-ci et effleura la plante des pieds de Harry de ses ongles. Ce dernier sursauta et poussa un cri indigné en réaction, ce qui fit rire Drago.

— Dois-je interpréter ta tenue comme un assentiment, Harry ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Drago avait du mal à y croire, mais Harry avait apparemment décidé de jouer le jeu et de lui laisser toute liberté d’action. Cela n’était pas habituel entre eux, Harry étant souvent le plus actif et le plus entreprenant, même si Drago n’était pas à proprement parler passif dans leurs ébats.

— Je reviens tout de suite, prévint-il.

Drago ressortit de la pièce pour aller chercher quelques éléments dont il supposait avoir l’utilité dans les prochaines heures. Rien ne devait l’interrompre et tout devait être à portée de main. Il revint ensuite dans sa chambre puis lança un sort de chaleur et un autre d’insonorisation. Personne n’était censé leur rendre visite en pleine nuit, mais il ne voulait pas revivre la gêne d’être entendu par un quelconque visiteur. Depuis le jour où Théodore les avait surpris, Drago n’avait pas ressenti le besoin d’isoler phoniquement sa chambre, mais ce soir il avait prévu de faire crier Harry de plaisir alors qu’il était habituellement lui-même le plus bruyant des deux.

Il se déshabilla, pour être plus à l’aise, et prit un instant pour apaiser son excitation déjà bien présente. Il n’était pas question qu’il soit celui qui lâche le premier. Non seulement il tenait là l’occasion de vivre une expérience dont il rêvait depuis des années, mais en plus il se souvenait parfaitement qu’il devait à Harry une baise mémorable, comme vengeance personnelle, et il comptait bien le rendre fou.

— Harry, je vais t’attacher les poignets à la tête de lit par des liens magiques, annonça-t-il. Si tu veux te détacher, prononce _« Finite ligatus »_. Je ne doute pas qu’avec ta capacité à faire de la magie sans baguette cela soit un jeu d’enfant pour toi.

— Je n’aurais pas besoin de les défaire, affirma Harry alors que Drago prononçait le sort pour l’attacher.

Fébrile, réfrénant le frisson d’envie provoqué par la réponse de Harry, Drago s’agenouilla à ses côtés sur le lit. Il commença par l’embrasser tout doucement sur les lèvres, de légers baisers à peine appuyés, sa langue pointant tout juste pour titiller la lèvre supérieure de Harry. Ce dernier se tendit vers Drago, espérant plus, mais le blond s’éloigna juste assez pour le lui refuser. Harry grogna de déception.

La demi-heure qui suivit fut source d’une frustration visiblement grandissante pour Harry. Drago avait tout d’abord délicatement chatouillé son corps tout entier à l’aide de ses cheveux longs. Harry était chatouilleux, mais il aimait ça, Drago le savait, et il avait provoqué des frissons de plaisir chez lui. Il l’avait ensuite délicatement embrassé et léché de la pointe de la langue dans le creux des clavicules, sur les petites pointes roses de sa poitrine, lui arrachant de doux gémissements, le long de son ventre jusqu’au creux de l’aine. Arrivé là, il souffla doucement sur son membre dressé et fit courir sa langue tout du long. Harry se tendit et arqua son dos tout en gémissant de la frustration de ne pas avoir plus.

Drago se redressa ensuite, admirant Harry se tendre et se tortiller à la recherche de caresses. Le voir ainsi, l’entendre haleter, acheva de le faire durcir et Drago se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Ce soir, il était aux commandes et le plaisir de Harry devait passer avant le sien. Ne faisant pas plus languir son homme, Drago lui accorda un langoureux baiser tout en agrippant les mèches de cheveux noirs à pleines mains. Il l’empêcha ensuite de quémander en maintenant sa tête sur les oreillers en tirant doucement, mais fermement sur la chevelure, et un grognement de plaisir lui répondit.

Drago récupéra ensuite un glaçon — il en avait un plein verre, invoqués par anticipation — qu’il fit passer dans le cou de Harry, soufflant sur l’eau déposée sur la peau pour accentuer la sensation de froid et léchant aussitôt du plat de la langue celle-ci. Il poursuivit ce jeu de chaud et de froid tout le long du corps de Harry, s’attardant sur ses tétons durcis, provoquant de profonds gémissements et un début de supplications sans queue ni tête. Il laissa le glaçon presque tout à fait fondu dans le creux de son nombril et s’installa confortablement entre ses cuisses. Il souffla doucement sur le membre de Harry et commença à le lécher puis le prit rapidement entièrement en bouche. L’ancien Gryffondor laissa échapper un grognement délicieusement érotique et tendit ses hanches vers Drago, qui le plaqua fermement contre le matelas. Il poursuivit ses caresses tout en préparant doucement l’entrée de Harry, luttant lui-même contre le désir qui commençait à être difficile à gérer. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Drago sentit Harry se tendre, tout prêt de jouir. Il l’abandonna alors et retarda la jouissance en serrant fermement de la main la base de son sexe. Ce dernier émit une sourde plainte et se tortilla.

Drago récupéra un nouveau glaçon et le mit dans sa bouche avant de reprendre ses activités buccales. L’alternance du chaud velouté de la langue de Drago et le froid du glaçon sur la peau particulièrement sensible fit se tordre Harry de plaisir, et ses doigts lubrifiés dans son intimité, recourbés sur sa zone sensible, le firent gémir. Rapidement, alors que Drago l’amenait de nouveau aux portes de la jouissance, le jeune homme brun ne retint plus ses cris. De nouveau, il l’empêcha de se soulager et le regarda le supplier en souriant.

— Drago, je t’en supplie, j’ai envie de toi, ne me laisse pas comme ça.

Drago était au supplice de le voir ainsi, il s’était lui-même contrôlé pour ne pas jouir en entendant les affriolants bruits s’échappant de la bouche de Harry. Il se pencha sur lui et chuchota à son oreille, laissant son souffle encore frais le chatouiller.

— Que veux-tu exactement, mon amour ? Dis-le-moi, je m’exécuterais. C’est ce que je t’avais promis, rappelle-toi, «  _je ferais de toi un amant me suppliant de te faire jouir, après des heures de délicieuses tortures_ », et je serais _« obéissant à tes moindres désirs, esclave de ton plaisir »_. Alors que veux-tu ?

— J’ai envie de te sentir en moi, j’ai envie que tu me fasses l’amour, Drago. S’il te plait…

— Avec plaisir, susurra Drago.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux, plaça doucement les pieds de Harry sur ses épaules et s’enfonça en lui doucement. Un râle de plaisir s’échappa de la bouche de Harry en même temps que de celle de Drago, qui lutta un instant pour se retenir de jouir de se sentir si serré. Il détacha les liens magiques et Harry glissa aussitôt les mains sur ses cuisses pour les pétrir.

Il bougea rapidement les hanches et laissa Harry venir à sa rencontre. La torture était terminée, il ne s’agissait plus maintenant que de plaisir, pour tous les deux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour accélérer et pilonner Harry avec force, laissant le feu se répandre dans ses reins. Aux tous derniers instants, quand il le sentit prêt à jouir, il enlaça doucement, mais fermement son membre pour le caresser d’une main glissante de lubrifiant.

Harry se tendit au moment de l’orgasme, son dos s’arqua d’une manière que Drago trouva érotiquement troublante et il cria son nom. Drago le rejoignit aussitôt dans les limbes du plaisir, laissant son corps déverser ses endorphines dans ses veines, un gémissement ressemblant à s’y méprendre au nom de Harry s’échappant de ses lèvres.

Cherchant leurs souffles, les deux hommes passèrent ensuite un long moment enlacés, puis Drago retira sa cravate du visage de Harry, mit fin aux sorts jetés sur la chambre et recouvrit leurs corps de la couette.

Ils s’embrassèrent doucement, profondément, avant de s’endormir, blottis l’un contre l’autre, le torse de Drago épousant le dos de Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> A tout de suite, où resterons donc au présent, avec un chapitre d’une importance capitale !  
> :)


	25. Descente aux enfers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre vingt-cinq. Nous restons au présent avec Harry et Drago pour un chapitre très important pour eux. Vous verrez pourquoi.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 25 — Descente aux enfers**

 

Malgré le cliché voulant que la Saint-Valentin soit une journée nécessitant du romantisme dégoulinant de bons sentiments, sous-tendus par l’injonction de l’inévitable cadeau, Harry et Drago ne trouvèrent pas le moindre côté négatif à leur soirée. Drago avait ouvert les yeux, le lendemain matin, en étant particulièrement de bonne humeur, simplement parce que Harry était entre ses bras. Il l’avait réveillé par de légères caresses sur le visage juste avant que sonne le réveil. Ils s’étaient ensuite séparés pour leurs journées de travail respectives, Harry bravant le froid pour aller s’entraîner, et Drago s’enfermant dans son laboratoire.

Après ce soir-là, Harry céda à son envie de passer plus de temps avec l’homme qu’il aimait, s’autorisant certaines nuits à rester dormir à l’appartement. Cela nécessitait une organisation pour être prêt à partir à temps pour son entraînement, mais se réveiller à ses côtés était toujours galvanisant.

 

Le samedi 18 février, les Canons de Chudley affrontèrent les Flèches d’Appleby. Ils eurent moins de chances qu’au match précédent et furent menés au score toute la partie, les Flèches menant la vie dure aux poursuiveurs des Canons. Harry avait également bataillé pour attraper le vif d’or avant l’attrapeuse de l’équipe adverse, une vraie furie qui n’hésita pas à le bousculer violemment tout le long du jeu pour l’empêcher d’attraper la petite balle. Elle volait moins bien que lui, elle le savait, et utilisait un jeu musclé pour arriver à ses fins. Par une sorte de petit miracle, Harry arriva finalement à éviter l’un de ses coups en vrillant brutalement à gauche, se mettant presque en danger, et se retrouva juste devant le vif qui semblait l’attendre. Il ne lui fallut qu’un quart de seconde pour refermer sa main dessus et faire gagner son équipe de justesse avec 280 points contre 200 pour les Flèches.

Ce match épuisa Harry, qui était fatigué par ses dernières nuits difficiles. En effet, après plusieurs mois à prendre les potions de Sommeil sans rêves, il avait décidé d’apprendre à s’en passer. Il refusait de devenir totalement dépendant de cette préparation. Drago avait argumenté pendant des heures, expliquant qu’il n’y avait pas de risque pour Harry à continuer de les prendre pendant des années s’il le fallait, que les potions ne provoquaient ni accoutumance ni effets indésirables. Celles-ci permettaient simplement au dormeur de ne pas être envahi par ses songes, de ne jamais s’en souvenir, laissant malgré tout le cerveau rêver lors du sommeil paradoxal. Pourtant, Harry voulait arrêter de les prendre, il avait l’impression de souffrir d’une maladie incurable s’il continuait à les avaler et voulait s’en passer. Il voulait prouver qu’il pouvait s’en passer, s’obstinant bêtement, laissant une fierté mal placée décider pour lui.

Les conséquences de cette décision ne tardèrent pas à apparaître et Harry eut de nouveau le sommeil agité. Quand il dormait Square Grimmaurd, cela ne dérangeait que lui et les seules conséquences étaient une fatigue et la gorge sèche au réveil. Rien de très nouveau pour lui, il se réhabitua à sa fatigue permanente, recommençant à faire des siestes l’après-midi pour récupérer. Cela modifia cependant ses habitudes et il eut moins de temps à consacrer à ses activités, notamment la photographie, qu’il avait reprise assidument depuis quelques semaines, et les visites à Hermione et Rose. Il se sentait coupable de ne plus pouvoir aider ses amis autant qu’il le souhaitait, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de passer une après-midi entière à s’occuper d’un nourrisson et à discuter avec Hermione sans avoir fait de sieste.

Quand il dormait chez Drago, Harry réveillait immanquablement le jeune homme. Les cauchemars de Harry étaient quotidiens et le faisaient se redresser dans le lit en hurlant de peur ou de douleur, les larmes dévalant ses joues dans son sommeil. Patiemment, Drago le réveillait doucement, l’écoutait quand il voulait parler et le berçait pour qu’il se rendorme. Certaines nuits, Harry le sortait du sommeil plusieurs fois en sursaut, mais Drago ne faillissait pas à la promesse qu’il s’était faite à lui-même. Quoiqu’il arrive, il le soutiendrait dans ses décisions et l’aiderait à passer le cap, il voulait lui montrer qu’il pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Après tout, Harry, de son côté, l’avait également aidé à combattre certains de ses démons personnels, notamment son insécurité affective qui avait presque disparu depuis que Harry lui avait parlé de ses sentiments, et de son dégoût de la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry avait vraiment joué un rôle conséquent à ce sujet, lui apprenant à s’accepter avec ce tatouage hideux et ce qu’il signifiait, apaisant sa culpabilité. Drago avait arrêté de la gratter, comme si elle pouvait disparaitre ainsi, et n’avait donc plus besoin de soigner la peau de son bras presque quotidiennement par des sorts de soins légers comme il en avait l’habitude depuis des années.

Les réveils de Harry en pleine nuit eurent pour conséquences la fatigue de celui-ci, mais également celle de Drago. Ce dernier refusa que Harry arrête de passer ses nuits chez lui sous prétexte qu’il l’empêchait de dormir. Après moins d’une semaine de réveils intempestifs, Drago commençait à accuser le coup et passait son temps à bâiller. Théodore s’était rapidement inquiété pour son ami, pour sa santé et leur entreprise. La fatigue pouvant engendrer de bêtes erreurs dans la fabrication des potions. D’autant plus que le rythme de travail à la boutique ne s’était pas allégé après la Saint-Valentin. Harry et Théodore en avaient parlé, partageant leurs inquiétudes, et Théodore avait tenté de rassurer Harry qui se sentait particulièrement coupable de la situation. Pour autant, il ne revint pas sur sa décision d’arrêter les potions de Sommeil sans rêves, il devait absolument réussir à vaincre ses démons intérieurs.

 

L’état de fatigue de Drago précipita légèrement la décision d’employer quelqu’un pour l’accueil de la boutique de potions. Ni Théodore ni Drago n’étaient capables de suivre le rythme imposé par les heures d’ouverture de la boutique, la préparation des nombreuses potions pour celle-ci, pour le Ministère et pour les patients de Sainte-Mangouste, de plus en plus nombreux. Certaines nuits, Drago avait même profité de ses réveils par Harry pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien dans le laboratoire, inquiet de ne pas réussir à finir certaines préparations dans les temps. Avec cette nouvelle fatigue, s’ajoutant à celle du travail, les associés firent quelques modifications dans leur arrangement. Théodore racheta des parts de la société de Drago pour qu’ils partagent à cinquante pour cent chacun la charge de celle-ci. Drago trouvait normal qu’ils soient pleinement associés puisque Théodore donnait bien plus de son temps qu’il n’aurait dû en étant simplement propriétaire à trente pour cent. Les deux hommes étaient prêts à sacrifier une partie de leurs salaires pour employer quelqu’un, ils se doutaient que l’activité ne pourrait qu’augmenter à l’avenir et que le sacrifice serait temporaire.

Fin février, Drago et Théodore firent donc passer une annonce dans La Gazette et reçurent plusieurs personnes en entretien. Ils se décidèrent pour une jeune femme sortie de Poudlard l’année précédente, possédant les qualités indispensables à ce travail : être à l’aise avec la clientèle et avoir de très bonnes connaissances en potions et en botanique. Le mardi 28 février, elle débutait à l’accueil de la boutique, secondée par Théodore. Drago put, toute cette semaine-là, se consacrer intégralement à la préparation des potions, retrouvant ainsi la sérénité de savoir son travail bien fait. Il était toujours aussi épuisé par ses courtes nuits, mais il appréciait de pouvoir souffler par moment, n’étant pas obligé de courir aider Théodore quinze fois par jour. Melody Wright se révéla être un excellent choix, elle apprit très rapidement comment gérer les choses et était très autonome. Il fut rapidement décidé qu’elle serait présente les jours d’ouverture de treize à dix-neuf heures, laissant à Théodore et Drago la possibilité de parfois terminer leur journée plus tôt, même si l’un des deux était toujours présent. 

 

Harry se posa de très nombreuses questions sur son avenir durant les deux dernières semaines du mois de février. Ses mauvais rêves le hantaient et ceux-ci le culpabilisaient sur sa légitimité à être encore vivant et surtout à être heureux depuis presque deux mois en partageant la vie de Drago. Il repensait sans cesse à tous ceux qu’il aimait et qui avaient perdu la vie pour lui, se sacrifiant inutilement, l’abandonnant derrière eux, abandonnant leurs familles, leurs enfants. Sa dernière visite à Teddy avait presque été une torture, le petit garçon de presque huit ans lui faisant terriblement penser à Remus et Tonks, alors même qu’ils rêvaient d’eux plusieurs fois par semaine. Il avait toujours été triste de voir son filleul grandir en ressemblant à ses parents, mais le sentiment était maintenant plus fort, plus présent, plus douloureux.

La culpabilité d’être encore en vie le taraudait tout le temps, accompagnée de celle d’être un mauvais ami et un mauvais conjoint. Il lui semblait qu’il n’arrivait plus à être aussi présent qu’il l’aurait souhaité pour ses amis, pour Teddy et pour Rose. Il avait également essayé de faire marche arrière dans sa relation avec Drago, ne voulant plus passer les nuits de la semaine avec lui, pour ne pas le déranger, ne pas le blesser, ne pas le fatiguer. Drago ne se plaignait jamais et lui demandait de rester tous les soirs, mais Harry voyait bien qu’il était épuisé. D’autant plus qu’il était obligé d’écouter Harry souffrir dans son sommeil et se plaindre au réveil. Il ne comprenait pas comment Drago pouvait être toujours aussi patient et aimant avec lui alors qu’il avait la sensation de lui faire vivre un enfer. Harry n’avait pas conscience que si la situation avait été inversée il aurait fait exactement la même chose que Drago et ne se serait pas posé de questions.

Harry retomba progressivement, insidieusement, dans une spirale de morosité et de tristesse. Chaque moment passé Square Grimmaurd faisait remonter ses souvenirs de l’Ordre du Phénix, notamment de ses membres aujourd’hui décédés, Albus Dumbledore et Sirius Black tout particulièrement. Le vieux directeur, malgré le fait qu’il lui ait menti toute sa scolarité, lui manquait, car il avait été une sorte de figure parentale pour lui, et Sirius lui manquait également terriblement, il ressentait encore la douleur de l’avoir vu disparaitre derrière le voile, emportant avec lui la promesse d’une vie normale, sans les Dursley. Le souvenir de Remus, Tonks et Fred, assis parmi tous les autres, autour d’un chaleureux dîner cuisiné par Molly Weasley, dans une ambiance presque insouciante malgré la guerre qui menaçait, le prenait aux tripes le matin quand il prenait son petit déjeuner. Il repensait également avec une grande tristesse à Kreatur, chaque fois qu’il passait devant sa chambre, restée telle quelle depuis sa mort. Le petit elfe grognon lui manquait et cela l’amenait systématiquement à se souvenir de Dobby, de son sacrifice, qui remontait à presque huit ans. Chaque année, à l’approche du mois de mars il était hanté par le souvenir de Dobby qui les avait sauvés et en avait perdu la vie. Certes, l’elfe avait aussi causé quelques soucis à Harry les premières années, surtout lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, mais il était ensuite devenu un être cher à son cœur. Alors que Harry cherchait à fuir sa maison dès qu’il le pouvait, il se remit à traîner dans les rues de Londres, une cigarette pendue en permanence à ses lèvres, et à passer des heures dans des pubs Moldus, à sombrer dans la dépression et à boire. Toujours trop peu pour perdre les pédales ou être complètement ivre en retrouvant Drago le soir, mais toujours assez pour oublier sa peine et sa souffrance, et pour se sentir le dernier des minables.               

 

Malgré la souffrance persistante qu’il ressentait, Harry n’aurait pas pu être plus heureux aux côtés de Drago. Ce dernier était attentionné et lui donnait beaucoup de temps et d’amour. Bien que Harry ait l’impression de ne pas le mériter, il tentait de profiter au maximum de sa relation avec lui et essayait d’être prévenant. Sous l’insistance du blond, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, à discuter pendant des heures l’un contre l’autre dans le canapé, et de plus en plus de nuits enlacés dans le lit de Drago. Harry ne voulait pas lui rendre la vie trop difficile et évita de lui parler de ses inquiétudes, les gardant pour lui. Tout à fait involontairement, il retombait dans le cercle vicieux qu’il connaissait avant d’être avec Drago, refusant de parler de son mal-être grandissant, alors que c’est le fait de le verbaliser qui l’avait précédemment soulagé.

Drago, de son côté, malgré l’adage de l’amour qui rend aveugle, se rendait bien compte que Harry se renfermait petit à petit. Plus les jours passaient, moins il verbalisait ses cauchemars. Drago remarqua aussi que son amour avait recommencé à fumer quotidiennement alors qu’il tentait d’arrêter, et il le soupçonnait de passer un peu trop de temps au pub, sans en avoir l’absolue certitude. Ces choses énervaient l’ancien Serpentard qui avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Harry se faisait autant de mal et cela occasionna quelques disputes.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le mercredi 1er mars, Harry était convié au Terrier pour les vingt-six ans de Ron. Ce dernier avait cédé à sa mère qui avait insisté pour fêter l’anniversaire de son fils cadet avec toute la famille et quelques-uns de ses amis, sans qu’il n’ait rien besoin d’organiser. Hermione et Ron en avaient finalement été soulagés puisqu’ils étaient encore assez fatigués du rythme de Rose, même si les habitudes étaient maintenant ancrées.

Harry avait bien évidemment décidé de s’y rendre accompagné de Drago, même si seuls leurs amis étaient au courant de leur relation. De toute manière, Théodore serait aussi présent, accompagnant Ginny. De manière tout à fait surprenante, Ginny et Théodore avaient très rapidement vu leur relation évoluer en quelque chose de profond et durable. Ils avaient déjà décidé de vivre ensemble, Théodore s’apprêtant à déménager dans le courant du mois de mars. Ce dernier avait quelque peu retrouvé le goût de vivre, et même s’il conservait son caractère timide et renfermé, son visage avait changé, il était heureux.

              

Drago les fit transplaner à proximité du Terrier et ils rejoignirent à pied la maison biscornue main dans la main. Avant même d’y arriver, ils purent entendre un brouhaha de voix qui se dégageait de l’arrière de la maison. Harry les guida jusqu’à la porte d’entrée et toqua assez fort pour qu’on puisse l’entendre malgré le bruit ambiant. Molly Weasley ouvrit la porte et les accueillit avec un immense sourire.

— Bonjour Harry, mon chéri ! Comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! s’exclama-t-elle en l’étouffant dans une de ses étreintes maternelles.

— Bonjour Molly, répondit Harry d’une voix douce en lui rendant son étreinte et en posant doucement sa tête sur son épaule, comme il aurait pu le faire avec sa propre mère.

Molly avait toujours veillé sur Harry comme sur l’un de ses propres enfants et elle l’aimait tout autant. Harry avait beaucoup pesté sur son comportement de mère poule, surtout lorsqu’il était tout juste majeur et qu’il ne voulait pas qu’on l’infantilise. Mais les années lui avaient appris à apprécier d’être aimé et puisqu’il n’avait jamais connu ses propres parents, il était reconnaissant aux Weasley de lui avoir fourni une famille de substitution.

— Molly, je suis sure que vous vous rappelez de Drago Malefoy ? introduisit ensuite Harry en s’écartant de la femme rousse.

— Bien sûr. Ron m’avait prévenu que vous viendriez ensemble. Je crois qu’il avait peur que je m’effraie de ta présence, Drago, répondit Molly en riant et en prenant un Drago stupéfait dans ses bras.

Harry rit de voir le visage effrayé du très sérieux Drago Malefoy, enfoui dans l’étreinte de la femme rousse. Apparemment, Drago ne s’était pas douté que Molly l’adopterait si rapidement.

— Ne l’étouffez pas, Molly, ça me poserait quelques soucis tout de même, articula-t-il difficilement en se retenant de continuer à rire.

— Bienvenue au Terrier, jeune homme, interrompit une voix depuis le couloir.

Molly relâcha Drago, qui reprit sa respiration et se recomposa un visage neutre, pendant qu’Arthur Weasley les rejoignait et les saluait d’une poignée de main chaleureuse.

— Molly, tes fils ont besoin de toi dehors, ajouta-t-il.

Celle-ci courut rejoindre ses précieux enfants, s’excusant d’un geste auprès de Harry et Drago. Arthur leur sourit, pour tenter d’excuser l’attitude de sa femme, et les invita à le suivre jusqu’au jardin, derrière la maison.

— Nous avons arrangé le jardin avec des sorts pour réchauffer l’atmosphère, nous étions bien trop nombreux pour tenir tous à l’intérieur, expliqua Arthur. Amusez-vous bien.

Et il les laissa sur le pas de la porte de derrière, repartant dans la maison. Harry cligna des yeux dans la lumière vive du jardin, des lampes flottantes illuminaient les lieux comme en plein jour. Des tables et des chaises éparpillées sur la pelouse et un grand buffet occupant le fond du jardin en changeaient totalement la physionomie habituelle que Harry connaissait bien. Il faisait également très bon, comme s’ils étaient en plein mois de mai. Harry et Drago laissèrent leurs vêtements chauds sur des crochets lévitant le long du mur de la maison, rejoignant les nombreux capes, manteaux et écharpes des autres invités. Ensuite, Harry déposa le cadeau pour Ron sur une table déjà très encombrée de paquets.

Il jeta un coup d’œil parmi les convives et reconnut sans mal la fratrie Weasley au grand complet, accompagnée des conjoints et enfants, ainsi que Neville, Luna et son père, et Dean et Seamus. Il sentit Drago frissonner contre lui et il chercha sa main pour le rassurer. Il lui adressa un sourire et l’embrassa doucement.

— Tout va bien se passer, ne t’inquiète pas. Ils ne mordent pas et tu connais déjà presque tout le monde, lui assura-t-il en caressant doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

Harry, Drago dans son sillage, s’avança vers Ron et Hermione, qui discutaient avec Audrey, la femme de Percy, un bébé de six mois dans les bras.

— Ron, mon pote ! Joyeux anniversaire ! s’exclama-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

— Merci, vieux.

Harry salua ensuite Hermione et Audrey, puis profita que Rose était éveillée pour la câliner. Drago, pendant ce temps, souhaita également un bon anniversaire au fils cadet des Weasley et embrassa Hermione sur la joue. Ils discutèrent tous les cinq quelques instants puis Molly annonça que tout le monde était arrivé et que chacun pouvait alors manger.

L’ensemble des invités se dirigea vers le buffet et s’éparpilla parmi les tables pour dîner. La bonne quinzaine de têtes rousses de tous âges se mouvaient régulièrement d’une chaise à l’autre, pour discuter avec telle ou telle personne. Les enfants furent les plus indisciplinés, ne pouvant pas rester bien longtemps assis à table quand l’appel du jeu dans le jardin était si fort. La nombreuse marmaille de la tout aussi nombreuse fratrie se connaissait bien et s’entendait à merveille. Seuls Charlie et Ginny n’avaient pas encore apporté d’enfants à cette immense famille. Ginny se trouvait encore trop jeune, mais surtout pas encore décidée à en avoir, d’autant plus que sa vie sentimentale n’était de nouveau stable que depuis peu. Charlie, et son compagnon Wilfried, un jeune homme allemand rencontré en Roumanie quand il travaillait avec les dragons, avaient décidé qu’ils n’en voulaient pas. Ils auraient pu, mais Charlie n’avait jamais apprécié outre mesure d’être entouré de frères et sœur si nombreux, et il ne voulait pas agrandir encore cette famille déjà bien assez grande, il ne se sentait de toute façon pas la fibre paternelle, tout en pouvant malgré tout profiter de la joyeuse innocence des enfants de ses frères. Être l’oncle dompteur de dragons était amplement suffisant et voir les enfants ponctuellement le remplissait de joie, sans les contraintes d’être parent.

Le gâteau, immense, débordant de crème, fut fièrement apporté par Molly en fin de repas. Vingt-six bougies colorées et crépitant le décoraient. Ron les souffla d’un seul coup et sourit fièrement à cet exploit, s’attirant les remarques moqueuses de Bill et Georges. Tout le monde dégusta avec plaisir la douceur sucrée, malgré le fait que plus personne n’ait encore assez faim pour réellement l’apprécier, à l’exception de l’homme d’honneur de la fête, jamais vraiment rassasié.

Drago avait finalement trouvé ses marques parmi les invités, gardant un visage neutre, mais légèrement souriant. Il était resté presque tout du long avec Théodore et Ginny. Le trio avait à un moment donné de la soirée été rejoint par Seamus et Dean. Drago fut ravi de découvrir la passion de Dean pour l’art et tout particulièrement la peinture qu’il pratiquait en amateur éclairé depuis quelques années. Cela leur faisait un point commun et un sujet de discussion que Drago trouva stimulant. Cela faisait très longtemps qu’il avait changé d’avis sur les Gryffondor, mais découvrir régulièrement que certains d’entre eux avaient des qualités appréciables le rassurait d’avoir choisi le bon chemin pour sa nouvelle vie, loin des préjugés de son enfance et de la sacro-sainte rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor.

              

Harry avait louvoyé de table en table toute la soirée, surtout après le dessert, sachant que Drago n’était pas seul et ne se trouverait pas mal à l’aise s’il n’était pas à ses côtés. Il avait été harponné par presque tous les frères Weasley, surtout ceux qu’il ne voyait pas souvent, particulièrement Bill et Charlie, qu’il appréciait beaucoup et qui le lui rendaient bien. À un moment donné, quelqu’un l’attrapa un peu brutalement par le bras pour l’attirer à une table. Harry découvrit Georges avec un grand sourire satisfait. Mais Harry n’était pas dupe, il se doutait que le jumeau rescapé allait le taquiner méchamment, malgré son air innocent.

— Dis donc, Harry, ça fait un moment qu’on ne s’est pas vu !

— Salut Georges, quoi de neuf ?

— Tsss, ne parlons pas de moi, mais de toi ! Depuis quand tu sors avec Malefoy ? Tu as bien caché ton jeu !

— Heu, depuis le Nouvel An ?

— Tu te fous de moi ? Vous étiez déjà ensemble quand on a dîné chez Ron et Hermione mi-janvier ? C’était quoi cet esclandre que vous nous avez servi ? Parce qu’on s’est posé des questions, tu sais. J’étais loin de m’imaginer que vous vous disputiez comme un gentil petit couple.

— Georges… soupira Harry. J’ai compris, j’aurais dû vous le dire ce jour-là, je suis désolé, ça te va ?

Le rouquin acquiesça et donna un petit coup dans l’épaule de Harry tout en riant.

— Tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, toi…

Harry s’excusa d’un haussement d’épaules et sourit.

— Au fait, j’ai des papiers à te faire signer pour _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ , je te les envoie par hibou ou tu passeras à la boutique ?

— Envoie-les-moi, je préfère. Et tu sais très bien que tu n’as pas besoin de me faire signer quoi que ce soit, Georges, je n’ai pas mon mot à dire sur votre entreprise.

— Si, Harry, grâce à ton investissement, tu possèdes une partie de notre société, inutile d’argumenter de nouveau à ce sujet. Tous les contrats officiels des nouveaux produits doivent être approuvés et signés par l’intégralité des propriétaires, donc tu es concerné.

Harry promit de les signer dès qu’ils les auraient reçus, il savait qu’il n’était pas nécessaire d’insister. Les jumeaux avaient toujours refusé que Harry leur offre sans contrepartie l’argent gagné au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et avaient fait de lui l’un des propriétaires de leur florissante affaire. Harry avait essayé de s’en débarrasser, sans succès… Depuis, il signait donc tous les documents les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas interférer en quoi que ce soit dans ce commerce.

En fin de soirée, alors que Harry aidait Molly à ranger la très nombreuse vaisselle éparpillée sur les tables, il se retrouva confronté à Percy, alors qu’il empilait des restes dans une assiette. Il avait fait son possible pour l’éviter, n’étant jamais très à l’aise avec lui. C’était le seul de la fratrie que Harry n’arrivait pas à cerner. Percy avait développé une rancœur tenace à l’égard de Harry depuis la Bataille de Poudlard et ce dernier ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer. Alors la plupart du temps, s’ils se trouvaient dans le même endroit, ils s’ignoraient.

— Harry, salua froidement Percy en attrapant des assiettes et se mettant à les empiler.

— Percy. Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, autant que possible…

Ils continuèrent à ranger, Percy s’en alla avec une pile d’assiettes et revint rapidement. Harry trouvait son comportement curieux.

— Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de remarquer avec qui tu es venu fêter l’anniversaire de ton meilleur ami, lança Percy d’un ton dur.

— Quel est le problème, Percy ? soupira Harry en arrêtant de ranger pour le regarder.

— Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela peut nous causer comme peine de voir ce Mangemort se balader à ton bras, en liberté, et _vivant_?

— Oh, Percy… Drago a été innocenté il y a des années maintenant et c’est quelqu’un de bien, vraiment. Il a beaucoup changé. Je suis désolé que cela te cause de la tristesse.

— Harry, ce n’est pas contre toi, mais c’est tellement difficile de t’avoir toujours autour de nous, et maintenant en plus tu t’affiches avec lui !

— Percy, je suis navré. Tu es le seul à ne pas aimer me voir et je le comprends, mais c’était l’anniversaire de Ron et il nous a invités, Drago et moi.

— Tu aurais quand même dû penser à nous avant de venir avec lui, à Georges, à maman ! Tu nous fais du mal, il nous a fait du mal, je ne peux pas l’oublier…

— Je sais Percy, je suis tellement désolé, tu sais. J’aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes. Prends soin de toi et de ta famille, d’accord ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire timide et s’enfuit avec une assiette pleine de restes. Il ne pouvait plus rester avec lui. Alors qu’ils avaient tacitement décidé de s’ignorer des années plus tôt, Percy l’avait confronté ce soir parce qu'il était venu avec Drago. Harry avait de nouveau pris une décision qui avait fait souffrir des gens qu’il aimait. Sa seule présence faisait souffrir Percy et lui rappelait la mort de Fred. De façon tout à fait inconsciente, Percy reportait toute sa colère sur Harry, le rendant responsable de la disparition de son frère. Sans Harry cela ne serait pas arrivé. Il le savait parfaitement et ce soir cela trouva un écho en lui. Il se sentait si mal ces derniers temps, si coupable, que les paroles de Percy lui semblèrent presque la voix de la sagesse, comme s’il avait raison et que tout le monde pensait comme lui.

Harry retrouva rapidement Drago, ruminant ses pensées, et ils repartirent après avoir remercié leurs hôtes. Harry refusa de rester chez Drago et rentra chez lui, terriblement triste.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Il était plus de vingt heures quand Harry transplana ce mardi 7 mars. Drago entendit le « crac » caractéristique de ce mode de transport venant de son palier, alors qu’il faisait les cent pas dans son salon depuis une demi-heure. Harry apparut rapidement dans son champ de vision, échevelé, comme d’habitude, les joues rouges, une odeur de cigarette se dégageant de ses vêtements. Il se dirigea vers Drago pour l’embrasser.

— Harry, mais où étais-tu ?

— Sorti, pourquoi ?

— J’étais inquiet, il est vingt heures passé ! Je t’ai envoyé des messages, mais tu n’as pas répondu !

— Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas vu l’heure… C’est pas dramatique !

Drago sentit une vague d’agacement le traverser, mais il s’imposa de rester calme. Harry détestait quand il se comportait avec possessivité et il n’avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui ce soir. Il prit une grande inspiration et lui ouvrit ses bras. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais s’y glissa et l’embrassa. Drago goûta avec déplaisir le tabac froid et l’alcool. Il se retint de soupirer, mais se recula. Harry était encore sorti il ne savait où, c’était de plus en plus souvent, et il ne prenait même plus la peine de camoufler les odeurs résiduelles. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

— Drago ? s’inquiéta Harry de voir Drago le repousser doucement.

— Harry, tu sais que je n’aime pas quand tu as fumé. Tu sens le tabac à des kilomètres. Est-ce que tu peux te doucher avant de dîner ?

— N’exagère pas, Drago ! Ca ne doit pas être si incommodant que ça, tu es trop délicat c’est tout !

Harry avait haussé le ton, c’était inhabituel. Tout comme le fait qu’il se moque de sa sensibilité aux odeurs. Drago sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son échine, Harry n’était pas dans son état normal. Parfois, quand il avait trop bu il pouvait être désagréable. Il sortait sûrement d’un quelconque pub. En l’observant plus attentivement, Drago pouvait voir ses pupilles un peu trop dilatées.

— Harry, tu as été au pub, n’est-ce pas ?

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?

— Je croyais que tu voulais lever le pied sur la consommation d’alcool… Parce que tu n’arrivais plus à gérer les choses quand tu buvais trop.

Harry s’affala sur une chaise, la tête basse.

— Je suis désolé, je n’y arrive plus, Drago, chuchota-t-il avec des sanglots dans la voix.

— Qu’est-ce que tu n’arrives plus à faire, mon cœur ?

Drago s’agenouilla devant lui et l’obligea à le regarder en prenant doucement sa mâchoire entre ses doigts.

— Parle-moi, Harry.

— Vivre, être heureux, tout ça, être normal… Je n’y arrive plus, ce n’est pas fait pour moi, je suis quelqu’un de mauvais…

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Je suis quelqu’un d’horrible, Drago ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore en vie, je ne le mérite pas, je ne te mérite pas !

Drago n’aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation et Harry était visiblement au bord des larmes. Il s’imposa de respirer calmement, se raisonnant. Harry avait l’alcool triste ce soir, il allait dessouler et les choses rentreraient dans l’ordre.

— Je suis incapable de prendre soin de moi-même et je fais souffrir tout le monde autour de moi ! Tu es épuisé parce que je te réveille chaque nuit que je passe ici, tu t’occupes de moi alors que je suis une épave… Je suis un parrain merdique par-dessus le marché, incapable de m’occuper correctement de Teddy ou de Rose ces temps-ci. Je ne peux plus Drago…

Il se mit à sangloter et Drago le prit dans ses bras, maladroitement. Harry posa la tête dans son cou et les larmes mouillèrent le col de la chemise de l’ancien Serpentard.

— Mais non, tu fais les choses très bien, tu as juste un peu trop bu et ça te rend triste, c’est tout.

— Arrête ! cria soudain Harry en se redressant, repoussant Drago qui tomba au sol, sur les fesses.

Drago était stupéfait. Qu’avait-il dit pour l’énerver ainsi ? Harry se rendit jusqu’à l’une des fenêtres, lui tournant le dos.

— Arrête de me reprocher de boire, Drago. Tu ne comprends pas ? C’est le seul moyen pour oublier !

— Oublier quoi ?

— La souffrance, les morts ! Je me sens tellement mal, tellement coupable d’être encore en vie, d’être quelqu’un de mauvais…

Drago regarda Harry marcher en rond dans la pièce, avec un sentiment de peur grandissant dans sa poitrine. Il était toujours assis par terre, dans la position où il était tombé quand Harry l’avait poussé. Chose dont il ne s’était apparemment pas rendu compte. Or même s’ils pouvaient avoir des disputes effrayantes, Harry n’avait jamais été violent physiquement. La seule violence, toute relative, qu’il pouvait montrer, c’était dans l’intimité de rapports sexuels un peu énergiques, mais Drago était alors pleinement consentant. Évidemment, il ne s’était pas fait mal en tombant de la position accroupie, mais le geste avait été brutal.

— Je te fais du mal Drago, je le sais, je le vois ! Je viens de te pousser et je ne m’en suis même pas rendu compte ! s’écria Harry d’une voix affolé.

Drago le vit courir vers lui et tendre les mains pour le relever. Son visage était humide de larmes et son regard un peu fou.

— Je t’ai fait mal ?

— Non, Harry, je n’ai rien, ce n’est pas grave. Calme-toi…  

— Je suis désolé, Drago. Tu le vois bien que je te fais souffrir ! Avoue-le !

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si dur avec toi-même. Je t’aime, Harry, le reste n’a pas d’importance.

— Je te prends un temps et une énergie phénoménaux. Tu passes tes nuits à me rassurer et tu es épuisé par ma faute. Tu me dorlotes, tu me fais à manger, tu m’accueilles chez toi, tu es si patient avec mes exigences stupides… J’ai l’impression de te vampiriser. Tu es devenu quelqu’un de bien et je ne te mérite vraiment pas.

Harry s’était de nouveau arrêté de marcher et s’était mis face à Drago. Il leva le regard vers lui, les yeux rouges, les sourcils froncés, la douleur déformant son visage.

— J’ai réfléchi… Je crois qu’il serait préférable que je parte, Drago. Tu seras mieux sans moi, je te fais trop de mal, je ne peux plus supporter de te voir souffrir par ma faute.

Drago sentit son cœur manquer un battement et le souffle lui manqua quand il réalisa ce que Harry venait de lui dire.

— Tu me quittes ? Tu ne m’aimes plus ? osa-t-il demander, la gorge serrée.

— Il ne s’agit pas de sentiments, Drago. Je t’aime comme un fou, mais je fais souffrir tous les gens que j’aime. Ceux que j’aime meurent à cause de moi, je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

— Je ne vais pas mourir, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu me quittes alors que tu m’aimes ! s’énerva Drago.

Il s’approcha de Harry et empoigna ses bras. La colère et la douleur parcouraient ses veines, il se sentait mal, tellement mal à l’intérieur. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans même qu’il s’en rende compte.

— Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Harry ! Je t’en supplie, si tu m’aimes, reste !

— Drago, c’est parce que je t’aime que je pars. Tu seras plus heureux sans moi, j’en suis certain. Fais attention à toi, s’il te plait… termina Harry, la voix brisée par l’émotion.

Drago vit avec impuissance Harry se détacher de son emprise et retourner dans l’entrée. Avec un détachement étrange, il l’entendit remettre ses chaussures et décrocher sa cape d’un cintre. Un « crac » résonna, il était parti.

Drago sentit ses jambes le lâcher et il tomba à genoux, lourdement, sur le parquet. La douleur du choc ne le fit même pas tressaillir, complètement hébété par ce qui venait de se passer. Une sensation de froide angoisse le prit aux tripes et le parcourut des pieds à la tête, son souffle se fit court et les sanglots devinrent incontrôlables. Il s’entoura de ses bras et se laissa glisser au sol, s’enroulant en position fœtale pour tenter de faire disparaitre l’abominable douleur qui le transperçait dans la poitrine. Une petite voix s’échappa de sa bouche et pendant des heures, la même litanie retentit dans le silence de l’appartement.

— Je t’aime, reviens Harry, je t’en supplie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. Vous avez tous les droits d’être frustré(e)s et en colère, oui oui.  
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience sur ce revirement de situation !  
> A la semaine prochaine, où resterons au présent, avec la suite directe de ce qui s’est passé à la fin de ce chapitre.  
> :)


	26. Atterrissage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici le chapitre vingt-six. Nous restons au présent avec Harry et Drago.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 26 — Atterrissage**

 

Théodore Nott arriva _Aux Potions ensorcelées_ à dix heures moins le quart ce mercredi matin. Il était de bonne humeur, comme tous les jours depuis que Ginny et lui avaient décidé d’emménager ensemble. Il ne regrettait pas une seconde la décision d’avoir parlé à Ginny Weasley de ses intentions envers elle. La jeune femme rousse était pétillante, facile à vivre, intelligente et cultivée. Ils s’entendaient à merveille, son côté renfermé s’harmonisant avec celui, plus extraverti, de la jeune femme.

Il déverrouilla la porte en sifflotant, alluma les globes magiques et jeta un coup d’œil pour vérifier que tout semblait en place. Sans surprise, Drago n’était pas dans l’espace de vente. Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire pour saluer son meilleur ami, persuadé qu’il y serait déjà, le nez dans ses chaudrons. Leur partenariat professionnel s’était arrangé de lui-même, Drago était le maître des potions, Théodore s’occupait des chiffres, ça leur convenait à tous les deux parfaitement.

En poussant la porte du couloir desservant le laboratoire, Théodore se rendit compte immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. Une alarme tintait. Il rejoignit la pièce à grandes enjambées, alluma et parcourut les lieux des yeux. Rien ne semblait dérangé, mais l’une des potions semblait avoir déclenché l’alerte « je suis prête ». Drago avait créé un ingénieux système d’alertes et alarmes qui sonnaient plus ou moins fort. Toutes ses préparations mijotaient avec un compte à rebours magique qui se déclenchait quand le temps était écoulé, ainsi Drago ne ratait jamais une étape importante. Il s’agissait apparemment là d’une potion qui avait suffisamment mijoté, mais Théodore ne savait pas depuis quand l’alarme sonnait. Le fait que Drago n’ait pas été présent était anormal et inquiétant. Le jeune homme éteignit le feu sous le chaudron et annula l’alerte sonore, espérant que la préparation ne serait pas ruinée.

Il monta rapidement l’escalier menant à l’appartement de son ami et frappa à la porte. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, l’angoisse commença à lui tordre les entrailles. Où était Drago ? Il frappa en continu pendant une bonne minute, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il décida donc de transplaner dans l’entrée de l’appartement directement. Théodore était l’une des seules personnes à y être autorisé, avec Harry, mais il ne le faisait jamais, par respect. Drago avait sécurisé la petite maison, pour empêcher quiconque de se rendre par transplanage dans la boutique, l’arrière-boutique ou son appartement.

Théodore se débarrassa promptement de sa cape et de ses chaussures, les jetant au sol, et entra dans le salon. Pour y découvrir Drago, roulé en boule sur le sol, apparemment endormi dans ses vêtements de la veille. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans son sommeil et un léger gémissement s’échappait de ses lèvres. Son visage était maculé de sillons blanchâtres. Théodore se précipita à son chevet le cœur battant, que lui était-il arrivé ? Les mains tremblantes, il s’agenouilla et secoua légèrement son ami pour le réveiller.

— Drago… réveille-toi… appela-t-il doucement.

Drago frémit et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

— Harry ? souffla-t-il d’une voix cassée

— Non, c’est Théo. Drago, que s’est-il passé ?

Le visage de Drago se tordit de douleur en entendant la voix de Théodore et une lamentation lui échappa. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et Théodore se rendit compte avec horreur que les traces sur le visage de son ami devaient être des larmes ayant séché sur ses joues. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

— Drago, c’est Théo. Regarde-moi ! Que s’est-il passé, par Merlin ?

Drago s’assit laborieusement avec l’aide de Théodore et gémit de plus belle, son beau visage déformé par la souffrance.

— Tu es blessé ? s’affola Théodore qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

— Mal… Théo, j’ai mal… ânonna Drago en posant sa main à l’emplacement de son cœur.

— Merlin, Drago ! Montre-moi ça !

Théodore n’attendit même pas l’assentiment de son ami qui semblait trop hébété pour réagir et déchira ses vêtements à l’aide d’un sort. La peur de découvrir une abominable blessure se transforma en perplexité en réalisant que Drago ne semblait pas le moins du monde physiquement blessé. Pouvait-il s’agir d’une blessure interne, d’une hémorragie ou quelque chose de ce type ? L’affolement commença à le gagner, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il devrait peut-être prévenir Harry avant tout…

— Drago, es-tu physiquement blessé ?

Le jeune homme blond secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ses sanglots s’étaient accrus et il pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. La situation était parfaitement incompréhensible pour Théodore et une affreuse inquiétude commença à grandir en lui.

— Drago, je vais prévenir Harry. Sais-tu où le trouver ?

Les sanglots redoublèrent et Drago se mit à respirer de façon erratique, cherchant son souffle, à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Théodore ferma brièvement les yeux, son intuition confirmée, il s’était passé quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose d’assez grave pour que Drago devienne l’épave qu’il avait trouvée en arrivant.

— Drago ! Que s’est-il passé avec Harry ? questionna Théodore en secouant son ami pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

— Parti… Il m’a quitté ! gémit Drago en s’accrochant à Théodore, le serrant à lui faire mal, pleurant dans son cou, sans aucune retenue.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Après que Drago se soit un peu apaisé dans les bras de Théodore, celui-ci l’avait convaincu de se mettre au lit. Il l’avait aidé à se déshabiller, le jeune homme blond étant aussi peu efficace qu’un enfant de deux ans. Il avait lancé un _Tergeo_ sur lui et l’avait bordé. Drago s’était finalement rendormi, toujours sanglotant doucement. Il s’était ensuite empressé de descendre à la boutique et d’afficher sur la porte un message de fermeture exceptionnelle pour la journée et avait envoyé un hibou à Melody, leur employée.

Il avait ensuite tourné en rond un bon moment, ne sachant pas vers qui se tourner. Il n’avait pas compris ce qui s’était passé exactement, les propos de Drago étant plutôt incohérents. Le peu qu’il en avait saisi l’avait rendu incroyablement triste et également assez en colère après Harry. Il était donc plutôt évident qu’il ne pouvait pas lui demander de l’aide. De même, il se voyait mal aller déranger Ginny en plein entraînement de Quidditch, elle aimait bien Drago, mais pas au point de sacrifier une matinée de travail. Qui pouvait-il joindre ? Connaissait-il quelqu’un qui se souciait de Drago ?

Après avoir tourné le problème dans tous les sens il s’était finalement décidé pour aller retrouver Hermione chez elle. Elle était toujours en congé maternité et elle avait semblé être proche de Drago ces derniers temps. À peine lui eut-il expliqué la situation qu’elle décida de le raccompagner à l’appartement. Ils veillèrent Drago toute la journée, Théodore lui fit avaler une potion apaisante et le força à boire un bouillon.

Hermione avait été particulièrement étonnée de voir Théodore Nott débarquer chez elle en plein milieu de la matinée. Elle n’avait pas hésité une seconde à lui venir en aide. Elle ne le regrettait pas, Drago était dans un état déplorable. Elle avait pitié de lui et sentait vraiment touchée par la situation. Elle cacha tant bien que mal ses sentiments, sachant que le fier Serpentard n’aimait pas être pris en pitié. Bien que, dans l’état actuel des choses, il était parfaitement incapable de remarquer quoi que ce soit autour de lui, elle doutait même qu’il ait noté sa présence. Elle était également très en colère après Harry, et se promit de lui passer un savon et de lui demander des explications sur son inexcusable comportement.

En fin de journée, elle rentra chez elle, faisant promettre à Théodore de la tenir au courant si quoi que ce soit arrivait dans la nuit. Elle était de toute manière habituée à être régulièrement réveillée toutes les nuits depuis la naissance de sa fille.

Théodore resta toute la nuit chez son meilleur ami, à le veiller. Il dormit quelques heures sur le canapé d’un sommeil entrecoupé de réveils intempestifs. Drago s’était réveillé deux fois dans la nuit, en appelant Harry à s’en briser les cordes vocales. Après la deuxième fois, Théodore lui avait fait avaler de force une potion de Sommeil sans rêves, il était persuadé que Drago rêvait de son amour perdu. Et il se félicita d’avoir été bien inspiré, il termina sa nuit sans difficulté.

 

Théodore fut réveillé le lendemain matin par l’alarme de Drago, à sept heures trente. Il avait complètement oublié de couper le réveil de son ami. Il se précipita dans la chambre, les cheveux en bataille et la marque de l’oreiller sur la joue. Il y trouva Draco, éveillé et assis au bord de son lit, le visage fermé et froid.

— Drago ?

— Bonjour Théo. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi hier, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais assez te remercier, j’ai honte de moi, dit-il en levant le visage vers son ami.

— Ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai fait ce que je devais. Comment vas-tu ?

— Mal. Mais je t’ai assez pleuré dessus alors je vais faire avec. Veux-tu utiliser la salle de bain en premier ?

— Heu, tu veux aller travailler ?

— Évidemment ! Je ne vais pas rester au lit pour le restant de mes jours à pleurnicher !

— Très bien… Alors oui je vais y aller le premier.

Théodore était perplexe. Il prit une douche rapidement, inquiet pour son ami. Son attitude, si distante, si froide, même si elle pouvait sembler normale aux yeux d’une personne quelconque, ne dupait pas Théodore. Son ami allait très mal et il s’était renfermé comme une huître. Il ne l’avait plus vu si froid depuis leurs plus jeunes années, avant qu’il apprenne à le connaître.

En sortant de la pièce d’eau, Théodore prit place à table, où Drago avait préparé un petit déjeuner. Il attendit patiemment le retour de ce dernier pour manger avec lui.

Ils partagèrent le repas dans une ambiance un peu tendue, parlant uniquement du travail, Drago s’inquiétait de ses potions en préparation. Quand Théodore tenta d’évoquer de ce qui s’était passé la veille, la réaction du jeune homme blond fut sans appel.

— Théo, je t’adore, mais arrête d’en parler s’il te plait. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre son nom, c’est clair ? Il n’existe plus pour moi, expliqua Drago d’une voix dure.

Théodore hocha la tête et sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse en entendant la dernière phrase de Drago, chuchotée pour lui-même « Ça sera plus facile ainsi… ».

Les deux amis reprirent leur routine à la boutique, Drago s’enfermant dans le travail pour ne pas penser à cette rupture qui lui avait déchiré le cœur. L’homme qu’il aimait depuis des années avait fait de lui un homme brisé, mort à l’intérieur, et il lui en voulait. Il ne pensait qu’à sa vengeance, voulant le faire souffrir autant qu’il souffrait.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas se douter que Harry allait tout aussi mal et qu’il avait regretté sa décision bien avant de la prendre. Malheureusement, obnubilé par sa peur de la mort, il n’avait pas été capable de comprendre que ce n’était pas la bonne solution.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le samedi suivant cette difficile rupture, Harry rejoignit son équipe pour disputer le match contre les Frelons de Wimbourne. Le temps n’était pas idéal pour voler, le printemps était presque là et une pluie froide tombait dru depuis l’aube. Le terrain était détrempé et les bourrasques de vent mirent à mal les joueurs.

Harry, pour la première fois, n’éprouvait plus la moindre joie à l’idée de jouer au Quidditch. Les trois derniers jours d’entraînements, depuis la rupture, avaient été une contrainte et un calvaire pour lui. Jack l’avait menacé et houspillé, mais la motivation n’était pas revenue.

Le résultat en fut catastrophique et il ne se battit même pas pour attraper le vif d’or. Il donna le change en volant dans tous les sens pendant le match, mais il ne tenta pas une seule fois de détecter la petite balle. Bien évidemment, les Canons de Chudley virent leurs adversaires remporter la rencontre, malgré un score honorable.

Harry rentra chez lui, déprimé, et s’enivra avant de s’endormir en début de soirée, sur son canapé, une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu vide dans les mains.

 

À la boutique de potions, Théodore avait écouté le match. Il avait pris soin de baisser le volume au maximum pour éviter que Drago ne s’en rende compte. De toute manière, le jeune homme ne sortait presque plus de son laboratoire dans la journée. Malheureusement, juste au moment où le commentateur annonçait que l’attrapeur des Frelons de Wimbourne avait saisi le vif d’or, Drago vint lui demander son avis sur une nouvelle potion. Il grimaça en entendant le nom de Harry prononcé dans les haut-parleurs et repartit aussi vite qu’il était arrivé, ne prenant même pas le temps d’attendre la réponse de Théodore.

Furieux, dévasté, Drago se précipita chez lui. Il tourna en rond comme un fou quelques minutes puis se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s’asperger le visage d’eau froide. Quand il releva la tête vers le miroir et se vit avec le visage humide et déformé par la douleur il fit un bond de presque neuf années en arrière. Ce sentiment de désespoir, il le connaissait, et ce visage mouillé se reflétant sur la surface lisse le frappa. Dans un élan de colère, il fracassa le miroir, s’ouvrant la main et se brisant les os. La douleur lui rendit quelque peu sa raison et il réalisa l’ampleur de sa situation. Quelle ironie de se retrouver dans une situation similaire à la fois où il avait craqué en n’arrivant pas à satisfaire le Lord Noir ? Ce même personnage vaincu par Harry. Harry qui, neuf ans plus tard, avait provoqué ce même sentiment de profond désespoir.

C’était assez, il ne pouvait pas vivre dans le souvenir de cette relation. Les choses devaient changer, et elles changeraient tout de suite ! Sur un coup de tête, Drago attrapa une paire de ciseaux et coupa avec brutalité ses longues mèches blondes dont il était si fier, ses longs cheveux que Harry avait tellement aimés. Il s’arrêta quand il ne lui resta plus que dix centimètres environ, les mèches partant dans tous les sens. C’était plutôt raté, mais il arrangerait ça plus tard. Dans l’optique de se débarrasser de ses souvenirs, il détruisit magiquement tout ce que Harry avait laissé chez lui, sa brosse à dents, son gel douche, ses vêtements, la tasse qu’il lui avait offerte, ses magazines de Quidditch qu’il avait laissé traîner sur la table basse et même la bouteille de lubrifiant bien entamée. Au moment de jeter le sort sur l’infuseur à thé en forme de dragon, le cœur lui manqua et il décida de ranger l’objet au fond d’un tiroir qu’il n’ouvrait presque jamais.

Il décida ensuite d’aller se faire soigner à Sainte-Mangouste et de passer chez un coiffeur pour arranger le désastre. Il revint à la boutique juste avant la fermeture, en passant par la porte d’entrée. Les visages de Théodore et de Melody se décomposèrent en le voyant arriver la main droite bandée et les cheveux courts. Drago était finalement satisfait de sa nouvelle coupe qui tirait un trait sur ses dernières années, ses mèches blondes égalisées et coiffées en un artistique fouillis à l’aide d’un sort spécial que la coiffeuse lui avait gracieusement appris après la promesse de Drago de l’emmener boire un verre le soir même, et plus si affinités.

— Drago… qu’est-ce que tu as fait à ta main ? Et à tes cheveux !

— J’ai décidé de changer certaines choses. Ne t’inquiète pas pour la main, ce n’est rien que les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste n’aient pu réparer.

Le regard intéressé que Melody posa sur lui ne lui échappa pas. Il transpirait la suffisance et la confiance en lui, ayant décidé de relâcher le séducteur qui sommeillait en lui. La coupe de cheveux n’était que le premier pas vers une nouvelle vie, sans Harry, sans attaches sentimentales. Une vie telle que celle qu’il avait construite à Paris, avant le fiasco provoqué par son retour à Londres et son rapprochement avec le Sauveur. Cette vie lui avait convenu pendant six ans et il était temps de s’y replonger, à défaut de ne pas l’avoir quittée.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le lendemain du match désastreux contre les Frelons de Wimbourne, Harry fut réveillé par des coups insistants sur sa porte. Il émergea difficilement du sommeil et se traîna jusqu’à l’entrée. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et un marteau-piqueur faisait la fête dans son crâne. Il ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron et Hermione, la petite Rose vagissant dans les bras de son père.

— Harry James Potter ! Tu nous dois quelques explications !

— Haaa, Hermione, ne hurle pas… grimaça Harry en les laissant entrer.

Il laissa ses amis se diriger d’eux même vers le salon et les suivit, se tenant la tête dans les mains, tentant de ne pas vomir sur les talons de Ron qui le précédait dans l’escalier. Le couple s’assit sur le canapé et Harry s’affala sur un fauteuil, la tête rejetée en arrière contre le dossier, les yeux fermés, une plainte s’échappant de ses lèvres.

— Gueule de bois ? demanda Ron en repoussant du bout du pied la bouteille vide de Whisky-pur-feu qui traînait par terre.

Harry hocha la tête et ce mouvement occasionna une recrudescence de la danse du marteau-piqueur, il grimaça.

— Moi, je trouve que c’est bien fait pour toi, Harry, annonça Hermione calmement.

— Honnêtement, je suis assez d’accord avec toi Hermione, acquiesça Harry d’une voix faible en rouvrant les yeux.

Cela eut le mérite de laisser ses deux amis pantois.

— Écoutez, je me doute de ce qui vous amène ici tous les deux.

— Te bourrer la gueule hier soir c’était à cause du match ou à cause de Drago ?

Harry fut surpris par la question de Ron et Hermione le fut encore plus, le regardant comme s’il venait de lui pousser une corne au milieu du front. Depuis quand Ron était-il si perspicace ?

— Les deux… J’ai merdé pendant le match et j’ai merdé avec Drago, tout du long. Je n’aurais jamais dû me lancer dans cette histoire avec lui, c’était une erreur et je l’ai fait souffrir.

— Harry, que s’est-il passé ? demanda Hermione. Théo est venu me trouver mercredi matin, totalement affolé par l’état de Drago. Je dois dire que je ne m’attendais pas à le trouver comme ça, il était complètement détruit.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Comment expliquer les choses de façon à ce qu’ils puissent comprendre ? Il n’était pas sûr d’y arriver. De plus, savoir que sa décision avait à ce point heurté Drago le rendait malade.

— J’ai arrêté les potions pour le sommeil depuis la Saint-Valentin et je refais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. J’ai réalisé que je vampirisais Drago, qu’il souffrait à cause de ma présence dans sa vie, comme tous les gens que j’aime souffrent par ma faute, ou ont souffert, ou en sont morts. J’ai préféré arrêter les choses là, avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux entre nous, afin qu’il puisse être heureux sans moi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, tu comprends Hermione ?

— Non, Harry, je ne comprends pas… Tu ne l’aimes plus ?

Hermione était complètement perdue et Ron ne semblait pas plus avancé dans la compréhension de la situation.

— Mais si, je l’aime à en crever ! C’est ce que je lui ai dit, que je partais pour son bien, pour qu’il ait une chance d’être vraiment heureux, sans moi pour lui prendre toute son énergie et le faire souffrir ! Je ne mérite pas quelqu’un comme lui, je suis une personne abjecte. Je fume, je bois trop, je me demande même si je ne suis pas alcoolique au point où j’en suis, je vis parmi les fantômes qui me hantent et je souhaiterais être vraiment mort, ce jour-là dans la forêt interdite… Il n’a pas besoin d’une loque telle que moi et je ne le mérite pas.

— Vieux, je crois que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

Hermione et Harry regardèrent Ron avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

— Je veux dire, j’ai jamais trop aimé Drago jusqu’à récemment, mais même moi suis obligé d’admettre que c’est vraiment un chic type. Je n’aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais tu ne pouvais sûrement pas trouver mieux que lui, Harry. Il t’aime plus que tout, tu le sais, même moi je le sais ! Tu as raison cependant, tu ne le mérites vraiment pas. Pas après ce que tu lui as fait. Merlin, Harry, tu n’aurais pas pu lui mentir au moins ? Lui dire que tu ne l’aimais plus ? Il l’aurait certainement mieux vécu !

Harry était complètement soufflé par la tirade de son meilleur ami. Hermione regardait son mari avec un air émerveillé et des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Ben quoi ? Ça fait longtemps que j’ai dépassé le stade du quotient émotionnel d’une petite cuillère, ne sois pas si surprise, ma chérie. C’est grâce à toi, je me bonifie en ta présence, termina Ron avec un petit sourire narquois.

Hermione prit un instant pour embrasser Ron et se dire une fois de plus qu’elle aimait cet homme plus que tout, et revint au problème qui les avait amenés Square Grimmaurd. C’est-à-dire Harry et ses décisions stupides. Rose se mit à pleurer au moment où elle allait reprendre la parole. Elle la mit au sein et releva les yeux vers Harry.

— Harry, je pense que Ron a bien résumé la situation. As-tu l’intention d’arranger les choses ?

— Non, je l’ai fait pour son bien, même si j’en souffre. Et même si je le voulais, Drago ne me pardonnera jamais, je le sais, il est bien trop rancunier.

Hermione soupira. Elle aurait essayé. Elle ne savait pas ce qui passait par la tête de son ami, parfois. Au moins pouvait-elle tenter de le raisonner sur ses comportements autodestructeurs.

— Et tu comptes faire quoi concernant tes addictions, Harry ? C’est mauvais pour toi ! Et il faudrait que tu ailles voir un psychomage, parce que je suppose que tu ne reprendras pas de potion, n’est-ce pas ?

— Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, Hermione, mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je sais que je me fais du mal et c’est l’une des raisons pour lesquelles j’ai quitté Drago, je ne voulais pas qu’il en souffre. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller vomir et cuver ma gueule de bois maintenant…

Hermione hocha la tête, se rhabilla et tendit Rose à Ron pour qu’il lui fasse faire son rot.

— Harry, j’espère que tu comprendras que nous continuerons à voir Drago, et Théodore aussi. Ce sont nos amis maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter de les voir juste parce que vous êtes séparés. Il se peut que tu te retrouves en sa présence…

— Je le comprends et je ne viendrai pas s’il doit être là.

— Fais attention à toi Harry, je t’en supplie. Nous t’aimons, énonça Hermione en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Harry attrapa sa main pour la presser un instant contre sa joue, respirant son odeur printanière. Hermione avait toujours senti le printemps pour lui. Ron lui posa la main sur l’épaule et suivit sa femme vers la sortie.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Au grand soulagement de Harry, la semaine suivant la visite de ses amis il n’eut pas d’entraînements. Leur coach avait autorisé une semaine de congés avant la dernière ligne droite jusqu’à fin juin.

Il rumina tant et plus sa décision, et plus le temps passait moins il était sûr de lui. Drago lui manquait atrocement et se réveiller sans lui était presque insoutenable. Il l’aimait tellement que ça en était douloureux. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant aimé auparavant, même Ginny. À son grand désespoir, l’histoire se répétait et après avoir fait souffrir la jeune femme il avait heurté Drago. Malgré tout, il ne revint pas sur la rupture, persuadé que revenir vers lui était égoïste. Il était parti pour le bien de Drago, et s’il souffrait, tant pis pour lui, il pensait qu’il le méritait bien de toute manière.

À défaut de pouvoir réparer son erreur, il décida de tout de même tenter de se sevrer de ses addictions, la cigarette et l’alcool. Il dormit énormément, fit beaucoup de cauchemars, mais il tint bon et diminua progressivement sa consommation. Le pari n’était pas gagné, mais il avait l’impression d’avancer et d’avoir un but. Le seul avec celui de faire gagner les prochains matchs à son équipe, c’était de toute façon la seule chose qui lui restait pour ne pas devenir fou…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé.   
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience, comme toujours.  
> A la semaine prochaine !  
> :)


	27. La disparition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici le chapitre vingt-sept. Nous restons toujours au présent avec Harry et Drago, et encore un peu avec un chapitre tristounet. Je vous rassure, les choses finiront par s’arranger !  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 27 – La disparition**

 

La reprise des entraînements de Quidditch après la semaine de repos fut particulièrement difficile pour Harry, physiquement et moralement.

Il était fatigué, ses cauchemars ne lui laissaient presque pas de répit, il continuait à rêver de ses proches décédés, d’inconnus qui l’accusaient de leur mort, de la bataille de Poudlard et de sa propre expérience de mort. Depuis la séparation, il rêvait aussi de Drago et ces songes-là étaient loin d’être agréables la plupart du temps. Le blond Serpentard le hantait dans son sommeil, de la même façon que tous ses autres fantômes, et l’accusait d’avoir mal agi. Les seuls moments où il pouvait penser à Drago de façon positive, c’était quand il était éveillé, et ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Le plus difficile était le petit déjeuner, quand il versait le café brûlant dans le mug blanc et qu’une phrase apparaissait sur les parois, lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Son absence le minait et bien qu’il ne puisse s’en prendre qu’à lui-même, il commençait à réellement regretter sa décision. Sauf qu’il était trop tard, n’est-ce pas ?

Il ressentait également des symptômes du sevrage qu’il s’était imposé. Il avait débuté par l’alcool, estimant que c’était le plus urgent. Il fumait moins, mais il ne buvait plus du tout. Il s’était senti horriblement mal ces derniers jours, mais ça commençait à aller mieux, les nausées et les sueurs avaient presque disparu.

Ses coéquipiers et son entraîneur avaient constaté le moral en berne de l’attrapeur, mais aucun d’entre eux ne réussit à lui remonter le moral. William l’avait même invité à déjeuner, pour lui changer les idées. Harry lui avait raconté les grandes lignes de ce qui s’était passé dans sa vie ces dernières semaines et le jeune batteur l’avait copieusement engueulé avant de lui confirmer qu’il restait bien évidemment son ami et qu’il le soutiendrait moralement. En revanche, il imposa que leur relation reste amicale, il n’avait pas la moindre envie de servir de substitut à Harry, surtout maintenant qu’il en avait conscience. Harry ne put qu’acquiescer à la condition qu’avait posée William, il n’envisageait absolument pas de coucher avec lui de nouveau, c’était impensable.

Malgré tout, Harry tentait de se donner à fond aux entraînements, luttant contre la fatigue et la déprime. Il essayait également de ne pas rester seul trop souvent, ayant peur de retomber dans son addiction, mais les sorties dans les pubs ou dans les clubs étaient évidemment exclues, trop de tentations pour lui. Alors quand il ne dormait pas, il allait visiter Hermione, Rose et Ron, Teddy et Andromeda, Luna et Neville, Dean et Seamus et même Ginny et Théodore. Il tentait de ne pas passer ses soirées seul et dîna régulièrement avec l’un ou l’autre de ses amis.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Après quelques jours de réflexion, Drago avait entériné sa décision de ne plus s’attacher à qui que ce soit et d’oublier. Son emploi du temps en devenait bien rempli. Il était dans son laboratoire, ou à l’accueil de la boutique, tous les jours, le dimanche et le lundi étant consacrés à la préparation des potions pour le Ministère. Et presque tous les soirs, il sortait. Dans un premier temps, il avait repris ses habitudes parisiennes et avait écumé les clubs et restaurants Moldus. Assez rapidement, il changea d’avis et décida qu’il pouvait bien s’afficher dans son propre monde, étant donné le succès de son commerce il devrait être bien mieux accueilli maintenant.

Il détermina rapidement quels endroits lui plaisaient le plus. Pour dîner, rien de mieux que ce restaurant sorcier dans une petite rue donnant sur l’artère principale du Chemin de Traverse, qui cuisinait des produits frais de bonne qualité, servait des plats originaux sans être hors de prix. Pour sortir, en fonction de son humeur, il se rendait dans un des nombreux pubs sorcier de Londres ou en club. Sa toute première expérience dans l’un des clubs sorcier de Londres le perturba un instant, il avait oublié qu’il n’y retrouverait pas la même ambiance musicale qu’il avait appris à aimer chez les Moldus. Peu lui importait finalement, l’objectif était de s’amuser.

En seulement quelques jours, les rumeurs concernant la présence de l’héritier Malefoy dans des clubs huppés de la société sorcière prirent de l’ampleur. Certains journalistes à l’affut de potins prirent l’habitude de se poster à la sortie des lieux qu’il fréquentait, espérant pouvoir attraper le jeune homme sur le fait.

Fatalement, Drago se retrouva en photo dans les pages people des magazines sorcier, toujours accompagné, mais jamais avec la même personne, souriant aimablement à l’objectif un quart de seconde avant de reporter son attention sur la personne qui l’accompagnait. Les spéculations allaient bon train, mais le jeune homme refusa toutes les demandes d’interviews et les journalistes ne purent que faire de hasardeuses suppositions sulfureuses. 

Malgré une apparence de vie dissolue, Drago rentrait toujours chez lui pour dormir, même si c’était souvent en plein milieu de la nuit, et n’y amenait personne. Il s’endormait rapidement, mais ne dormait pas bien. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de souvenirs heureux avec Harry et ses réveils étaient immanquablement difficiles. Chaque matin, les premières minutes après son retour à la conscience étaient synonymes d’un coup de massue, quand il réalisait qu’il était seul dans son lit parce que Harry était parti. Il prenait alors le temps d’émerger de ses rêves et de repousser ses souvenirs, le cœur brisé, les larmes aux yeux, et de reformer son masque neutre.

 

Le samedi 25 mars, Drago fit une étonnante rencontre. Il avait décidé, après sa journée de travail, d’aller manger un morceau et boire un verre dans un de ses pubs préférés, puis d’aller en club. Avant de sortir, il revêtit son costume noir et une chemise couleur acier. Être élégant en toutes circonstances était une seconde nature pour lui, encore plus maintenant qu’il voulait séduire. Il portait la plupart du temps des tenues Moldues quand il sortait, quel que soit le lieu où il se rendait. Il réservait ses belles robes de sorcier pour son travail.

À son entrée dans le pub, il commanda un verre de Whisky-pur-feu et fit un tour d’horizon de la salle pour s’installer. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par un profil qu’il reconnut, une carrure musclée et trapue, des cheveux blonds, coupés court, un nez en trompette. Il se détourna, fit quelques pas pour s’installer à l’opposé de cet homme assis seul à sa table, puis changea d’avis. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il se posta face à lui et s’assit sans même lui demander son avis. Il tendit sa main par-dessus la table.

— William Grant, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux bleus couleur lagon à couper le souffle. Drago commençait juste à comprendre ce qui avait pu plaire à Harry chez cet homme. Il avait l’air surpris et regarda tout autour de lui, comme s’il avait peur d’être la cible d’une farce. En constatant que Drago était sérieux, il lui serra la main, hésitant.

— Vous ne vous trompez pas, Monsieur Malefoy. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à ma table ?

— Vous êtes seul, moi aussi… Autant joindre l’utile à l’agréable n’est-ce pas ?

— Qui vous dit que je vais vous trouver agréable ? grimaça William, un sourire en coin.

— Je saurais me montrer convaincant, répondit Drago en faisant un clin d’œil.

Le temps sembla se suspendre quelques secondes.

— OK. J’avoue que je suis curieux de pouvoir vous connaître en personne étant donné tout le bien que Harry peut dire de vous.

— Je ne veux pas parler de lui, se rembrunit aussitôt Drago, fermant son visage et serrant les dents sous la douleur qui lui étreignit la poitrine en entendant ce nom.

— Je comprends. Dans ce cas, de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

Drago mit alors en avant tout son talent pour se vendre et séduire. Il passa un excellent moment à discuter avec le jeune homme qui était gentil et très drôle, à tel point qu’il l’invita à se joindre à lui pour le reste de la soirée. Drago avait prévu de sortir en club afin d’y trouver quelqu’un pour oublier. Il était très tentant d’imaginer pouvoir mettre ce joueur de Quidditch à son tableau de chasse, étant donné son passé avec Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, William déclina l’invitation pour la soirée et pour la nuit, ne voulant pas créer de situation gênante et potentiellement blessante pour Harry. Drago était déçu et il se demandait comment Harry se débrouillait pour toujours s’entourer de gens parfaitement intègres, c’était complètement fou.

Sans rancune, ils se séparèrent devant le pub, en échangeant une poignée de main chaleureuse, avec la promesse de dîner ensemble de nouveau un jour prochain. Drago transplana directement devant le club qui l’intéressait, sans remarquer le photographe de l’autre côté de la rue, qui ne s’était pas privé de prendre un cliché des deux hommes.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Nouvelle semaine d’entraînement pour Harry, nouvelle semaine déprimante. Il laissa son corps se préparer selon sa routine matinale, en mode pilote automatique, et s’attabla devant son mug de café chaud qui affichait « Bon début de semaine, mon cœur ». Le cœur en miettes, Harry but son café et prit son petit déjeuner en feuilletant d’un air absent la Gazette du lundi 27 mars qui venait d’arriver. Il ne lisait pas vraiment les nouvelles, se contentant de parcourir du regard les pages, quand celui-ci fut brusquement attiré par une photographie sorcière. Dans les dernières pages du journal, celles consacrées aux personnalités et rumeurs plus ou moins fondées, se trouvait une image de deux personnes qu’il connaissait bien. Les deux hommes, blonds, l’un habillé avec classe et l’autre plus décontracté, sortaient de ce qui semblait être un pub, puis se serraient la main en souriant.

Harry sentit la colère l’envahir et parcourir ses veines avec force. Il serra son poing gauche à s’en faire mal, se leva de table et jeta rageusement le journal dans son sac de Quidditch. Il transplana jusqu’au stade, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair. Comme à son habitude il était le premier arrivé. Il se changea et ressortit des vestiaires pour calmer ses nerfs en fumant. Il eut le temps de fumer cinq cigarettes avant que le dernier membre de l’équipe ne pointe le bout de son nez, toujours limite sur les horaires. Il se précipita sur lui.

— William ! Tu n’as pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? lui jeta-t-il au visage en lui plaquant la page du journal sous le nez.

— Hey, Harry, je ne vois rien !

Le jeune batteur attrapa le journal et jeta un œil à la photo.

— Ah oui. Je voulais t’en parler.

— Et tu attendais quoi ? Que je le découvre par moi-même dans les pages potins de la Gazette ?

— Harry, tu dramatises. Tout d’abord, je n’avais pas la moindre idée que ce photographe était là, ensuite j’attendais ce matin pour te voir.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble ?

— Rien de particulier. Malefoy s’est assis à ma table samedi soir, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il n’a pas voulu s’en aller, on a discuté en mangeant un bout, fin de l’histoire.

Harry sentit le soulagement le gagner et ses jambes trembloter. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

— Comment va-t-il ? Vous avez parlé de moi ?

— Il a refusé qu’on parle de toi, et je le comprends. Il avait l’air d’aller bien, en apparence en tout cas. Un peu fatigué peut-être, avec des cernes sous les yeux.

— Merlin, je suis pitoyable, n’est-ce pas ?

— Tu souffres de la situation, je comprends. Mais c’est toi qui as rompu, pour qu’il refasse sa vie sans toi. Alors même si je pense que c’était une énorme erreur, il faut que tu lâches prise !             

— Oui, je le sais. Tu as raison, évidemment. Quand je t’écoute parfois, j’ai l’impression d’entendre mon amie Hermione. Il faudrait que je te la présente un de ces jours.

Ils s’avancèrent alors de concert vers les vestiaires.

— Harry, cela fait longtemps, mais dans un sens je la connais déjà. Elle était Préfète-en-chef quand j’étais en troisième année, il aurait été difficile de ne pas la remarquer, continua William avec un sourire. D’ailleurs, j’ai un souvenir très précis du jour où elle m’a arraché des mains une lettre qui ne m’était pas destinée, mais qui avait fait le tour de toute la table des Gryffondor. Elle m’avait lancé un de ses regards, à vous glacer les sangs !

— Ne me dis pas que tu as lu cette fichue lettre ? demanda Harry en blêmissant.

— Heu, si ?

— Misère… Tu savais qu’elle était pour moi cette lettre ?

— Oui, tout comme l’intégralité des élèves présents ce matin-là dans la Grande Salle…

— Je n’ose pas imaginer ce que tu as pu en penser du haut de tes treize ans… Déjà que moi ça m’avait perturbé.

— Hum, disons que tu n’es pas étranger au fait que j’ai voulu devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel, et que depuis Poudlard j’ai pu satisfaire certaines pulsions qui se sont réveillées ce jour-là. Avec toi, répondit William avec un clin d’œil.

— J’y crois pas… Toi aussi tu fantasmes sur moi depuis cette époque ? Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou écœuré !

— Comment ça « moi aussi » ?

Tout en ouvrant la porte des vestiaires, Harry soupira. Cette histoire de lettre de Saint-Valentin était tentaculaire…

— Drago avait déjà des vues sur moi cette année-là, expliqua Harry. La lettre, c’était lui. Il me tuerait s’il savait que je te l’ai dit !

— Sans blague ? C’était vraiment lui ? Mince, alors… Je me rappelle pas le détail, mais ça avait eu un sacré effet sur moi à l’époque ! C’est qu’il est doué de la plume ton aristo !

— Pas que de la plume, mon cher William…

Ils durent arrêter là leur conversation, tous les autres membres de l’équipe les regardaient bizarrement. William se changea et Jack prit les commandes de l’entraînement. 

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Théodore arriva à la boutique vers neuf heures trente ce mardi matin. Il aimait bien prendre le temps pour le premier jour de la semaine, afin de faire le point avec Drago sur les choses importantes avant de démarrer. Il transplana dans le couloir desservant la cave et le laboratoire, espérant trouver son ami dans son antre.

Il s’aperçut immédiatement que Drago n’était pas là, mais que de multiples préparations tintaient de plusieurs sons différents, lui écorchant les tympans. Le résultat de cette cacophonie était loin d’être harmonieux. L’angoisse s’infiltra dans ses veines et il se précipita à l’étage, sans même chercher à frapper à la porte, il transplana directement dans l’entrée en grommelant.

— Si Harry a encore fait des siennes, je vais l’étriper…

Le cœur battant d’inquiétude il parcourut l’appartement de Drago au pas de course en l’appelant, mais il ne le trouva pas. Drago n’était pas chez lui et ne semblait pas être rentré depuis au moins une journée, probablement deux. Son lit n’était pas défait, son linge sale était toujours dans la panière alors qu’il s’en occupait systématiquement le lundi, et surtout Snow n’avait plus de miam-hibou dans son écuelle. Ce dernier constat confirma à Théodore que son ami avait eu un problème suffisamment important pour le tenir éloigné de chez lui plus d’un jour. Il savait que depuis la séparation d’avec Harry, Drago sortait beaucoup, mais également qu’il rentrait à l'appartement tous les soirs et il n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’oublier de nourrir sa chouette qu’il aimait profondément. Après avoir rempli l’écuelle et caressé l’animal, Théodore se rendit chez leur employée Melody, lui demandant si elle pouvait faire une journée complète exceptionnellement. Lui assurant qu’il resterait joignable par patronus ou par hibou. Il se sentit soulagé qu’elle accepte de faire des heures supplémentaires et il repartit aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fermer encore une fois la boutique une journée complète.

Il ne tourna pas en rond inutilement et commença par se rendre chez Hermione et Ron. Le couple était devenu des amis et la jeune femme avait été d’une grande aide la dernière fois qu’il avait eu besoin d’elle. Il cogna à la porte sans aucune délicatesse, ne pensant même pas qu’il pouvait réveiller le bébé. Hermione ouvrit rapidement et l’étonnement put se lire sur son visage.

— Théodore, que se passe-t-il ?

— Drago a disparu ! Il n’est apparemment pas rentré chez lui depuis un jour ou deux et je m’inquiète pour lui, vu la situation.

— Entre, on va essayer d’éclaircir ce mystère.

Hermione le fit pénétrer dans la petite maison et lui proposa de prendre une tasse de thé pour faire le point avec lui. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose que Théodore put raconter puisqu’il ne savait rien d’autre. Il ajouta tout de même qu’il avait tenté de le joindre sur son téléphone portable, mais était tombé systématiquement sur la messagerie.

Elle proposa de commencer par se renseigner à Sainte-Mangouste au cas où il aurait eu un accident. Théodore s’y rendit par cheminette et revint bredouille, la sorcière de l’accueil lui avait assuré qu’aucun individu correspondant à Drago Malefoy n’avait été admis.

Hermione proposa ensuite de vérifier auprès des gens qui auraient pu l’avoir côtoyé ces derniers jours. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour l’ancien Serpentard et une sourde intuition la tenaillait.

— Hermione, Drago n’a pas beaucoup d’amis, tu le sais. J’étais avec Ginny tout le week-end et vous ne l’avez pas vu non plus. Nous avons fait le tour.

— Et Harry ?

— Ils ne sont pas vus depuis la séparation. Comme tu as pu le constater, Drago refuse même d’évoquer son nom…

— Drago ne parle plus de Harry, mais Harry est encore très attaché à lui. C’est notre seule piste, on ne sait jamais, insista-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de Théodore, lui montrant son soutien.

Théodore acquiesça, pas convaincu pour un sou, mais il se rhabilla chaudement. En cette fin du mois de mars, il faisait encore frais dehors. Hermione installa Rose dans le porte-bébé et ils transplanèrent ensemble jusqu’au terrain d’entraînement de Quidditch de l’équipe des Canons de Chudley. Le temps était clair et le soleil brillait à travers de fins nuages blancs. Ils durent lever leurs mains devant leurs yeux pour ne pas être éblouis alors qu’ils observaient le ballet aérien des joueurs sur le terrain.

Jack Parker, qui avait toujours les yeux partout lors des entraînements, ne tarda pas à remarquer deux petites silhouettes aux abords du stade. Il pensa d’abord à des journalistes qui auraient enfreint l’interdiction de venir observer l’entraînement de l’équipe, mais en se rapprochant il distingua clairement que l’une des deux personnes semblait porter un bébé et qu’il n’y avait pas le moindre appareil photo en vue. En se posant au sol, à quelques mètres des visiteurs, Jack put aisément reconnaître Hermione Granger-Weasley, qu’il avait déjà croisée à de nombreuses reprises. En tant qu’amie de Harry, à des évènements de la vie personnelle du joueur, mais aussi dans un cadre officiel puisque Ron travaillait au Département des jeux et sports magiques et que sa femme l’accompagnait toujours aux évènements protocolaires. En revanche, il ne connaissait pas l’homme qui l’accompagnait.

— Bonjour Hermione. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène sur le terrain ? la salua-t-il.

— Bonjour Jack. Je suis navrée de vous déranger en plein travail, mais nous voudrions parler à Harry, c’est une urgence.

L’entraîneur des Canons de Chudley ne fit pas la moindre remarque et envoya aussitôt son patronus vers son attrapeur. Il savait que la jeune femme ne se serait pas déplacée s’il ne s’agissait pas d’un cas de force majeure, il était inutile d’argumenter. Harry ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, piquant depuis sa position élevée dans le ciel, s’arrêtant presque instantanément aux pieds de Hermione et Théodore. Un coup d’œil lui suffit pour constater que Rose allait bien puisqu’elle était avec sa mère. Pourquoi Hermione était-elle venue le déranger ?

— Hermione, Théodore ! Que s’est-il passé ? C’est Ginny ? Quelqu’un est blessé ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Hermione et Théodore échangèrent un regard, semblant se concerter. Harry ne voyait pas la présence de Théodore comme un élément très rassurant…

— Écoute, Harry, ne t’affole pas… mais Drago a disparu. On se demandait si…

— Comment ça, il a disparu ? la coupa-t-il, blêmissant, un frisson lui parcourant l’échine.

— Il n’est apparemment pas rentré chez lui depuis un ou deux jours, expliqua Théodore. Il n’est pas à Sainte-Mangouste. On se disait que tu l’avais peut-être vu ce week-end.

— Non, je ne l’ai pas vu depuis la séparation, répondit Harry la tête basse, la gorge serrée. Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas où il est.

— On s’en doutait, merci quand même, Harry.

Hermione et Théodore s’apprêtaient à repartir quand Harry eut une illumination.

— Attendez !

— Quoi donc, Harry ?

— Je ne sais pas où il est, mais je connais quelqu’un qui l’a vu samedi soir.

Hermione le regarda, interloquée, pendant qu’il invoquait son patronus et le lançait vers le terrain. Puis il dirigea sa baguette vers les vestiaires.

— _Accio_ « journal de la Gazette de Harry », prononça-t-il à voix basse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un journal lui atterrissait dans la main. Au même moment, un autre joueur des Canons mettait pied à terre et rejoignait Harry. La batte qu’il tenait ne laissait pas de doute quant à son rôle dans l’équipe.

— Hermione, Théodore, je vous présente William Grant. Il est batteur dans l’équipe depuis la nouvelle saison. Il pourra sûrement vous éclairer sur la disparition de Drago.

William serrait poliment la main de Hermione et Théodore quand il entendit Harry terminer sa phrase. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui.

— Drago Malefoy a disparu ?

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Harry tendit alors le journal à Hermione, ouvert sur la page de la photo de William et Drago, pour qu’elle comprenne de quoi il s’agissait. Elle parcourut la photo des yeux et le court article qui l’accompagnait avant de relever les yeux vers le jeune batteur. Elle lui demanda des explications qu’il s’empressa de lui fournir.

— On s’est quitté aux environs de vingt-trois heures. Je me rappelle qu’il avait l’intention d’aller dans son club de soirée Moldu préféré, à Paris. Il a même essayé de m’y traîner, termina-t-il d’expliquer en évitant soigneusement le regard de Harry, à qui il n’avait pas donné autant de détails la veille.

— Sais-tu où est ce club, Harry ? questionna Hermione.

— Non. Il n’a jamais voulu m’y emmener. Il prétextait que cet endroit faisait partie de sa vie d’avant… répondit Harry sombrement, le feu de la jalousie couvant dans son cœur.

— Moi j’y suis déjà allé avec Drago, il y a plusieurs années. Je pourrais sûrement le retrouver assez facilement, s’interposa Théodore.

— Bien, nous allons donc nous rendre là-bas. Harry, nous te tiendrons au courant dès que possible, conclut Hermione.

Elle transplana ensuite avec Théodore jusque chez elle pour organiser la journée. Elle prévint Ron de la situation en lui envoyant un hibou, emmena Rose chez Molly Weasley pour qu’elle puisse la garder le temps nécessaire et se changea pour une tenue Moldue passe-partout. Et Théodore fit de même.

Les deux amis se rendirent ensuite à la gare de King Cross, au terminal des Portoloins. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne savait transplaner sans risque sur autant de kilomètres, il était plus prudent de prendre un Portoloin. Malheureusement, leur patience fut mise à rude épreuve, car le prochain voyage pour Paris était complet et le suivant ne partait qu’à seize heures. Ils tuèrent le temps comme ils pouvaient, déjeunèrent au restaurant et tournèrent en rond le reste du temps, élaborant à voix haute les théories les plus farfelues sur ce qui était arrivé à leur ami.

 

À seize heures précises, une vieille cane les emporta de l’autre côté de la Manche. Ils se mirent rapidement en quête de l’établissement qu’ils recherchaient. Cela leur prit finalement plus de temps que prévu, Théodore ne se souvenant pas de façon assez précise où se trouvait ce club de soirée. Par ailleurs, leur français approximatif ne les aidait pas beaucoup à se renseigner auprès des passants.

Une fois devant le lieu en question, ils découvrirent avec désappointement qu’il était fermé. Son jour de fermeture était le mardi. Théodore jura silencieusement, tout se liguait contre eux dans cette recherche de son meilleur ami.

— Théodore, calme-toi, nous allons le retrouver… le rassura Hermione.

— Il peut être n’importe où ici, ou à Londres, pour ce que nous en savons ! Comment le retrouver ?

— Réfléchissons. Même si ce club est fermé, nous pouvons faire quelques recherches. On va se séparer. Tu vas te renseigner à l’hôpital sorcier de Paris et moi je vais jeter quelques sorts dans le coin, au cas où il aurait laissé une trace. On se donne rendez-vous ici dans trente minutes, d’accord ?

Théodore acquiesça et se rendit dans une ruelle pour transplaner vers l’équivalent du Chemin de Traverse parisien. Il trouva rapidement quelqu’un pour le renseigner et fit irruption dans l’établissement hospitalier comme une furie. Avec quelques difficultés, il réussit à se renseigner sur la présence de son ami en montrant sa photo. Malheureusement, Drago ne semblait pas avoir été admis dans cet endroit. Cela le rassura partiellement, Drago n’était donc a priori pas blessé, sinon il aurait été envoyé là.

Il revint devant le club et attendit Hermione. Elle revint échevelée et complètement excitée.

— J’ai détecté des traces de sang dans la rue par là-bas, s’écria-t-elle en montrant une direction du doigt. Un cheveu blond très clair était incrusté dans le goudron et il y a des résidus magiques sur les murs. Drago s’est peut-être blessé. Il est à l’hôpital sorcier, n’est-ce pas ?

— Non, Hermione, il n’y est pas.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, tentant chacun de leur côté de résoudre ce mystère. Et Hermione eut une illumination.

— Nous sommes dans un quartier Moldu, il est peut-être dans un des hôpitaux Moldus de Paris ! Viens, allons chercher un annuaire dans un café.

Elle s’éloigna rapidement en traînant Théodore derrière elle. Ce dernier se demandant ce qu’était un annuaire et comment cet objet les aiderait à retrouver Drago.

Ils s’attablèrent dans un petit troquet typiquement parisien et burent un café. Pendant ce temps, Hermione tenta de se faire comprendre du serveur et demanda un téléphone et un annuaire téléphonique. Elle parvint finalement à s’exprimer suffisamment clairement et le jeune homme lui indiqua le sous-sol.

Ils se précipitèrent dans l’escalier et Hermione commença à chercher les adresses des hôpitaux alentour. Elle lança discrètement un sort sur les pages, transférant les informations sur un parchemin à l’aide d’une plume à papote, pendant que Théodore faisait le guet. Il était hors de question qu’un Moldu les surprenne à faire de la magie.

Sans plus attendre, une fois les recherches terminées, ils payèrent leurs consommations et quittèrent le café. Ils écumèrent pendant des heures les différents hôpitaux autour du sixième arrondissement. Finalement, à l’Hôtel Dieu, ils trouvèrent quelqu’un qui reconnut la photographie de Drago. La personne leur expliqua dans un anglais presque parfait que le jeune homme avait été admis en urgence dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, puis avait été transféré à l’hôpital Cochin en service de réanimation. Ne connaissant pas son nom, n’ayant trouvé aucun papier d’identité sur lui, le personnel de l’hôpital n’avait pu prévenir qui que ce soit. La seule chose qu’ils avaient pu déterminer était sa nationalité probablement britannique, puisqu’il était en plein délire quand il était arrivé aux urgences et s’exprimait en anglais avec un accent typique.

Hermione et Théodore prirent le temps de remercier cette personne et coururent dans une ruelle pour transplaner près de l’hôpital Cochin. Une fois à l’accueil, ils furent dirigés vers la chambre occupée par leur ami. L’une des infirmières du service parlait anglais et les informa de l’état du jeune homme avant de les laisser le voir. Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, les deux amis perdirent leurs couleurs et furent obligés de se tenir l’un à l’autre pour ne pas tomber. Drago semblait dans un état catastrophique. Le jeune homme avait sombré dans le coma peu de temps après son arrivée aux urgences, il avait plusieurs côtes, le nez, la mâchoire et un bras cassés, avait fait une hémorragie interne qui avait manqué l’emporter et un traumatisme crânien qui pourrait laisser des séquelles.

Théodore, la peur au ventre, Hermione accrochée à son bras à lui en faire mal, poussa la porte de la chambre d’hôpital. L’infirmière les suivit, restant disponible pour répondre à leurs questions.

La vision de Drago, allongé inconscient sur ce lit, pâle comme la mort, le visage bouffi par les hématomes, branché à tout un tas de machines et de tuyaux étranges, lui comprima le cœur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux aussitôt et il ne put pas retenir un sanglot. Il s’effondra dans les bras de la jeune femme brune qui partagea sa peine. Théodore ne pouvait pas croire que son meilleur ami était actuellement entre la vie et la mort, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Après avoir déchargé leurs émotions, Hermione et Théodore s’approchèrent de Drago et lui parlèrent doucement. Hermione laissa rapidement Théodore seul avec lui, respectant l’intimité qui rapprochait les deux anciens Serpentard, alors même que l’un des deux était inconscient. Elle en profita pour reprendre ses esprits et demander des précisions à l’infirmière. Celle-ci ne savait pas ce qui s’était passé. Le jeune homme avait été trouvé baignant dans son sang par des passants et avait été amené aux urgences par les pompiers. Le personnel médical supposait une bagarre, mais aucun des agresseurs n’avait été retrouvé puisqu’il semblait n’y avoir eu aucun témoin et que Drago avait été incapable de répondre à la simple question « Quel est votre nom ? ». Autant dire que lui demander ce qui s’était passé était totalement inenvisageable. Ses collègues des urgences avaient supposé qu’il ne parlait pas le français, mais même en anglais il n’avait pu répondre, totalement délirant. Il avait sombré dans le coma peu de temps après son admission.

Hermione en profita pour prévenir l’infirmière qu’ils allaient organiser le retour de leur ami à Londres, et que leur hôpital s’occuperait du transfert. Elle espérait que Sainte-Mangouste saurait faire transférer un patient d’un hôpital Moldu sans faire de vagues. Elle espérait également qu’une fois à l’hôpital sorcier londonien, l’état de Drago s’améliorerait rapidement.

Les deux camarades repartirent après un dernier au revoir à Drago et prirent le premier Portoloin pour Londres. Ils atterrirent à King Cross à vingt-et-une heures, épuisés moralement et physiquement par cette longue journée.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient rentrés chez eux, après avoir pris le temps de passer à Sainte Mangouste pour s’assurer du rapide rapatriement de Drago.

Hermione retrouva avec soulagement et une forte émotion son mari et sa fille, prenant conscience une nouvelle fois de la fragilité de la vie. Elle raconta le déroulement des évènements à Ron qui en resta bouche bée. Il réprima un frisson désagréable à l’idée insidieuse que Drago pourrait ne pas s’en sortir et cela lui fit de la peine. Étrangement, après avoir appris à le connaître, le voir disparaître le perturberait. Mais il pensait avant tout à son meilleur ami, il savait parfaitement que la mort de Drago achèverait Harry et il ressentait une grande frayeur à l’idée que ce dernier puisse mettre un terme à sa vie si cela devait arriver. Juste avant d’aller se coucher, Hermione envoya un hibou à Harry en essayant d’être honnête sans être alarmiste.

Théodore retrouva Ginny qui l’attendait avec inquiétude. Sous le coup de l’émotion, il avait complètement oublié de la prévenir qu’il s’absentait pour la journée. Il s’excusa et lui raconta les évènements en pleurant. Ginny ne lui en voulut pas pour cet oubli, Théodore semblait totalement perdu à l’idée de savoir son ami entre la vie et la mort. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et déformés par la souffrance psychologique. Il s’endormit dans ses bras alors qu’elle le berçait doucement pour l’apaiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé.   
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience, comme toujours.  
> Le prochain chapitre arrive très vite car je n'ai pas pu publié la semaine dernière...  
> :)


	28. Remise en question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre vingt-huit. Nous restons toujours au présent, avec Harry principalement. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu’il advient de Drago.  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 28 — Remise en question**

 

Harry était rentré chez lui après l’entraînement et avait tourné en rond toute l’après-midi, à se ronger les sangs. Il avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux à Ginny et à Ron, attendant anxieusement des nouvelles de Hermione ou Théodore. Il n’était pas très sûr que l’un des deux pense à le prévenir tout de suite si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Drago, puisque Harry n’avait plus de légitimité officielle à s’inquiéter pour lui. C’était sa faute, il avait rompu, brisé le cœur de l’ancien Serpentard et fichu en l’air leur amitié, mais de son côté il n’avait pas cessé de l’aimer, alors il était terriblement inquiet. Les heures défilèrent lentement et Harry passa la majorité de celles-ci à se ronger les ongles, s’arracher les cheveux et lutter contre l’envie de se remettre à boire. À la place, il s’encrassa un peu plus les poumons de fumée de cigarette.

Alors qu’il s’était endormi sur son canapé, le bruit d’un bec de hibou sur le carreau de la fenêtre le réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un œil à l’horloge, il était vingt-trois heures. Il ouvrit et laissa entrer l’oiseau. Il reconnut aussitôt Coquecigrue et l’angoisse lui tordit l’estomac. Il espérait que les nouvelles seraient bonnes. Il délesta l’animal de son parchemin et celui-ci repartit sans attendre de réponse. Harry déplia avec fébrilité le morceau de papier sur lequel s’étendait l’écriture soignée de Hermione.

_Harry,_

_Théodore et moi-même avons longuement cherché Drago dans Paris avant de finir par le trouver dans un hôpital Moldu. Je préfère être honnête avec toi, il ne va pas bien. Il est plongé dans le coma suite à une bagarre, vraisemblablement. Il a plusieurs os cassés et est couvert d’hématomes, entre autres. Évidemment, les médecins Moldus ont fait de leur mieux pour le sauver et son transfert pour Sainte-Mangouste est prévu. Espérons que cela suffira. Ne t’y précipite pas, je te dirais quand il sera arrivé._

_Essaye de dormir un peu, même si je me doute que ton inquiétude doit être grande._

_Hermione._

 

La sensation d’un coup de poignard en plein cœur prit Harry par surprise et il tomba à genoux sur le parquet, la main droite crispée sur sa poitrine. Il haleta quelques instants et réalisa qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une réaction à la lecture du courrier de son amie. Il relut la lettre, des larmes plein les yeux.

La culpabilité vint rapidement accompagner la sensation d’étouffement provoquée par ses sanglots. Il se sentait tellement responsable de la situation dans laquelle se retrouvait Drago. Il l’avait quitté pour des raisons qu’il estimait justes, ne voulant pas le faire souffrir de sa présence vampirisante. Malheureusement, les conséquences de cette rupture n’étaient pas du tout celles que Harry avait envisagées pour l’ancien Serpentard. Il se doutait bien que ce dernier aurait des difficultés, au départ, à remonter la pente, mais sa capacité de résilience était telle que Harry était persuadé que Drago irait rapidement mieux et pourrait avoir une vie normale et sans difficulté avec quelqu’un d’autre. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme blond avait semblé replonger dans ses anciennes habitudes de débauche, ne se cachant même pas de la presse. Ce mode de vie avait, d’une certaine façon, provoqué cet accident. Harry s’en voulait terriblement. Ce qu’il avait craint le plus quand il était avec lui, et qu’il avait voulu éviter en le quittant, était en train de se réaliser…

Un soupçon d’angoisse s’immisça dans ses pensées et pendant un instant il imagina que l’amour de sa vie pourrait bien y laisser la sienne. L’idée lui donna des hauts le cœur et une certitude s’implanta en lui en même temps qu’il réalisait ce que cela voulait dire. Il comprit que Drago resterait à tout jamais l’homme de sa vie et qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, encore moins dans un monde où il n’existerait plus.

Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main, se traitant d’idiot sans cervelle. Il avait pris la mauvaise décision en le quittant. Cette idée n’avait cessé de grandir en lui depuis le lendemain même de la rupture, mais il n’en prenait réellement la mesure que maintenant, alors que l’autre homme était probablement aux portes de la mort. Allait-il pouvoir réparer son erreur ? Mais surtout, l’ancien Serpentard allait-il survivre à ses blessures ?

Fou de douleur et d’inquiétude, Harry alla tout de même se coucher. Le sommeil ne vint pas rapidement et quand il finit par l’emporter au beau milieu de la nuit, il fut peuplé de cauchemars tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Pour la première fois, il ne rêva pas des morts passées, mais de celle de Drago.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

La journée passa à une vitesse abominablement lente pour Harry. Il était épuisé de sa nuit peuplée de mauvais rêves et attendit désespérément des nouvelles. Ce n’est qu’en toute fin de journée qu’il reçut un hibou de Hermione lui assurant que Drago avait été transféré à Sainte-Mangouste et que les visites seraient autorisées dès le lendemain.

Le lendemain, après l’entraînement, Harry se précipita à l’hôpital. Et il fut brutalement arrêté dans sa course par Théodore, au beau milieu du couloir menant à la chambre de Drago. Le visage du jeune homme était fatigué et des cernes noirs lui mangeaient le visage. Il se mit en travers du chemin de Harry, croisant les bras sur son torse et lui fit face, la tête haute.

— Théodore… que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry, inquiet par cette attitude.

— Harry, tu ne devrais pas être là.           

Harry fixa Théodore avec des yeux ronds.

— Pardon ?

— Je ne pense pas que Drago voudrait que tu viennes le voir… Il est toujours inconscient alors je prends la décision à sa place.

— Théodore, je sais que j’ai mal agi. Je sais qu’il a souffert et que je suis entièrement responsable, j’en ai parfaitement conscience. Je suis désolé, mais cela fait deux nuits que je ne dors pas, tellement je suis inquiet, laisse-moi le voir s’il te plait.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu n’imagines pas ce qu’il a vécu à cause de ta décision stupide et totalement injustifiée de rompre avec lui. C’est mon meilleur ami, Harry, il compte plus pour moi que n’importe qui.

— Je sais, je n’ai aucune excuse pour ce que j’ai fait. Et pour ce que ça vaut, je le regrette énormément. Je me suis rendu compte que j’avais pris la mauvaise décision et je voudrais bien pouvoir lui dire.

— Il est inconscient Harry ! On ne sait même pas s’il nous entend…

Théodore soupira et tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre de son ami, le regard embué de larmes contenues. Il reporta ensuite rapidement son attention vers Harry.

— Imaginons qu’il t’entende, ou qu’il se réveille et que tu lui parles. Qu’espères-tu exactement, Harry ? Qu’il te laisse revenir, qu’il te pardonne ?

— Je n’exigerais rien de lui. Mais je ne peux pas nier que j’espère pouvoir recoller les morceaux, à plus ou moins long terme. Mais ce qui m’importe le plus aujourd’hui c’est qu’il vive, tout simplement. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir mourir…

— Bien, ça nous fait au moins un point en commun. Je refuse d’envisager qu’il quitte ce monde maintenant.

Un ténu filet d’espoir enfla dans la poitrine de Harry.

— Est-ce que je peux le voir alors ?

— Pas aujourd’hui. Même s’il ne nous entend pas, je préfère préparer le terrain et lui annoncer ta visite. Reviens demain, un peu plus tard dans la journée, parce que je vais devoir rester au magasin plus longtemps. Notre pauvre Melody a fait beaucoup d’heures supplémentaires cette semaine et je ne peux pas la laisser tout faire.

— Merci, Théodore, merci, répondit Harry en l’enlaçant fermement.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry traversait les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, les mains dans les poches pour les empêcher de trembler. La transpiration collait son t-shirt à son dos, et son pull lui semblait peser trois tonnes. Il n’avait plus été si nerveux depuis des mois. Même ses matchs ne le stressaient pas tant. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se souvint que la dernière fois qu’il avait ressenti les choses avec une telle intensité était au lendemain de sa première fois avec Drago. Quelle ironie !

Il s’arrêta un instant devant la porte de la chambre et frappa doucement. Il attendit quelques instants et Hermione lui ouvrit. Il entra dans la pièce après l’avoir longuement prise dans ses bras. Il garda les yeux baissés et s’arrêta après quelques pas. Sa poitrine le lançait, son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentit une main bienveillante se poser sur son épaule et trouva le courage de lever les yeux vers le lit. Une forme humaine y était allongée, les sorts des médicomages luisant au-dessus d’elle, tel un cocon. Théodore était à son chevet, assis dans une chaise, endormi dans une position qui semblait inconfortable.

Harry s’approcha lentement de Drago et la main de Hermione le suivit. Il découvrit un spectacle qui le fit frissonner d’effroi. Le jeune homme blond semblait paisiblement endormi, mais de larges formes rosâtres s’étalaient encore sur son visage et ses mains, seules parties visibles de son corps, vestiges des hématomes guéris par les médicomages. Ces témoignages de ses blessures auraient sûrement disparu d’ici demain. Harry avait lui-même suffisamment été soigné pour des lésions plus ou moins graves pour se rendre compte que de telles marques, visibles plus de deux jours après les sorts et potions de soins, trahissaient des blessures très importantes.

L’ancien Serpentard était très pâle et malgré son apparent sommeil, il avait l’air fatigué et malade. Il semblait changé. Un simple coup d’œil lui permit de confirmer qu’il avait les cheveux courts, chose qu’il avait remarquée sur la photo de la Gazette. Harry n’eut aucun doute sur le fait qu’il était directement responsable de cet évènement qui pouvait sembler insignifiant, mais qui était très révélateur pour quiconque connaissait Drago. Un sanglot enfla dans sa poitrine et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues sous le poids de la culpabilité.

La main sur son épaule le serra doucement pour lui apporter du soutien et il hocha la tête pour remercier Hermione. Il resta planté là, à se repaitre de la vision de Drago, pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. La jeune femme finit par quitter l’hôpital, sa fille et son mari l’attendaient au Terrier. Malgré toute la peine qu’elle ressentait pour Drago et pour Harry, sa famille restait une priorité.

Théodore finit par se réveiller et s’étira en étouffant un bâillement. Il remarqua immédiatement la présence silencieuse de Harry et son regard fixé sur son meilleur ami alité. Le visage de l’ancien Gryffondor trahissait une profonde peine et les larmes n’en étaient pas le seul témoin. Si Théodore avait eu des doutes sur les sentiments de Harry à l’égard de Drago, ils disparurent à cet instant. Le Héros du monde sorcier avait été sincère et son amour pour l’ancien Serpentard ne faisait aucun doute. Théodore le traita silencieusement d’idiot, n’osant pas l’accabler de reproches alors qu’il semblait s’en faire à lui-même bien suffisamment.

C’était déjà la fin de la journée et Théodore invita Harry à dîner.

— Ginny voudrait discuter avec toi du match de demain.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et le suivit hors de la chambre.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

— Non merci, j’ai bien assez mangé ! s’exclama Harry en refusant une part de tarte aux pommes que lui tendait Théodore.

Théodore fit la moue et Ginny se mit à rire.

— N’insiste pas Théo, avec le match demain, Harry ne fera pas d’entorse aux recommandations de son entraîneur, n’est-ce pas ?

— Exactement, répondit Harry très sérieusement.

Le jeune homme n’insista pas et commença à débarrasser pendant que les deux anciens amants se déplaçaient dans le salon pour discuter.

— Harry, comment ça va ? s’inquiéta Ginny.

Elle avait immédiatement remarqué que l’enthousiasme de Harry était forcé. Elle se doutait bien de ce qui perturbait son ami et elle savait qu’il fallait qu’il en parle. Elle avait passé assez d’années avec lui pour le connaître parfaitement et pour savoir qu’il était plus têtu qu’un hippogriffe quand il s’agissait de verbaliser ses problèmes.

— Comme tu t’en doutes, pas bien. Sinon tu n’aurais pas posé la question.

Ginny lui lança un regard triste, mais déterminé et Harry sentit venir les problèmes.

— Harry, il faut que tu m’éclaires sur la situation. Je peux comprendre que tu sois touché de l’état de Drago Malefoy, mais ton état d’abattement me laisse penser que votre rupture n’a aucun sens. Théodore est resté évasif et je ne m’en suis pas mêlée, mais je ne te comprends pas.

— Écoute Ginny, c’est compliqué. Oui, j’ai complètement merdé sur ce coup-là, merci d’enfoncer le clou…

— Il n’est pas question de t’accabler, mais tu l’aimes, ça crève les yeux ! Quand nous nous sommes séparés, nous avions tous les deux de bonnes raisons, notre passion s’était éteinte et nos envies pour l’avenir ne nous réunissaient plus. Avec lui, rien de tout ça, n’est-ce pas ?

— La situation est complètement différente, et il ne s’agit pas de ce genre de choses. J’ai pas su gérer ma peur panique de le faire souffrir et de le perdre. Or c’est exactement ce que j’ai provoqué.

Ginny posa sa main sur le genou de Harry, le geste d’amitié se passant de mots. Ils étaient restés très fusionnels et très tactiles l’un envers l’autre, même après plusieurs années de séparation. Leur complicité passée était un atout dans leur amitié.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais participer au match demain, Gin’…

— Harry ! gronda-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas abandonner le Quidditch après tous les efforts que cela t’a demandés ?

— J’ai perdu la motivation de me battre pour gagner. Chaque match est une lutte intense, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Si on a pas la rage de vaincre et la passion de voler, ça ne sert plus à rien.

— Mais tu es fait pour ça ! Tu as le Quidditch dans le sang ! La presse t’encense de plus en plus à chaque rencontre ! On raconte même que l’équipe nationale te surveille de près.

— Ginny, ma raison de vivre est actuellement dans le coma, entre la vie et la mort. J’ai fini par le comprendre, un peu trop tard malheureusement… Je pouvais accepter l’idée de vivre sans lui, du moment qu’il était heureux, c’était d’ailleurs le but de cette stupide séparation, mais je ne peux pas exister dans un monde où il n’est plus, termina Harry d’un air sombre.

— Tu me fais peur, Harry. Promets-moi de ne pas agir inconsidérément !

— Tant qu’il reste de l’espoir pour lui je ne me mettrais pas en danger. Et je vais essayer de m’accrocher pour changer et m’améliorer. S’il se réveille un jour, je veux avoir toutes mes chances de réparer mes erreurs.

— Si tu veux une chance, n’abandonne pas ta carrière, interrompit Théodore en les rejoignant avec une théière fumante et trois tasses.

Harry haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec étonnement.

— Tu devrais pourtant savoir que Drago était plus que fier de ton parcours d’attrapeur. Il n’a raté aucune retransmission de tes matchs depuis son retour à Londres, avant même que vous deveniez amis. Et il aime par-dessus tout te voir voler, depuis Poudlard même, mais je pense qu’il n’a jamais osé te le dire.

Harry en resta muet d’étonnement. Bien sûr, Drago l’avait toujours encouragé dans sa carrière, et il se doutait qu’il se tenait au courant des scores, mais il n’imaginait pas une telle ferveur. Un sentiment profond de gratitude envers Théodore le remplit d’un peu de bien-être. Et il en avait besoin.

— Très bien. Je vais y aller alors, on se voit demain sur le terrain Ginny ?

— On va vous mettre la raclée de votre vie, taquina Ginny alors que Harry se préparait à transplaner.

— C’est ce qu’on verra !

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

La prédiction de Ginny Weasley se révéla pourtant vraie. Les Harpies de Holyhead portaient bien leur nom et le match fut une très longue bataille où chaque but était difficilement arraché après de très nombreuses passes et revirements de situation. Pendant toute la première partie du match, l’équipe constituée de femmes mena très largement au score. Harry ne pouvait que constater que les trois poursuiveuses de l’équipe adverse étaient excellentes et il était fier que Ginny en fasse partie. Cependant, un regain d’énergie et de motivation, après les cinq premières heures de match, permit aux Canons de se ressaisir et de talonner les Harpies.

Harry surveillait le score en même temps qu’il cherchait le vif d’or. La petite balle taquine avait fait plusieurs apparitions dans le champ de vision des attrapeurs, mais elle ne s’était pas laissée saisir. Harry avait été au coude à coude avec la jeune attrapeuse, mais le vif avait systématiquement pris la poudre d’escampette. Au bout de la cinquième fois, les deux joueurs ne purent s’empêcher d’échanger un regard de connivence.

Harry garda son esprit fixé sur l’objectif du match sans faillir, pensant tout le long à Drago. Cependant, aux termes de presque sept heures de vol dans l’air frais de ce 1er avril, son adversaire eut plus de chance que lui et la main gracile de l’attrapeuse des Harpies de Holyhead s’empara du vif d’or. Le sifflet de l’arbitre retentit et le commentateur annonça les scores.

— 300 points pour l’équipe des Harpies de Holyhead et 120 pour celle des Canons de Chudley. M’est avis que l’équipe de femmes est bien partie pour garder sa seconde place au classement, avec même la possibilité de rattraper les Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel qui tiennent pour le moment la tête du classement. Quant aux Canons, notons que malgré leur défaite aujourd’hui, ils conservent toujours la troisième place !

Harry atterrit dans l’herbe avec le reste de son équipe. Les joueurs des deux équipes échangèrent les poignées de mains habituelles de fin de match et Ginny ne put s’empêcher de taquiner Harry.

— Je te l’avais bien dit, chuchota-t-elle avec un grand sourire victorieux.

Il lui répondit par une grimace puérile, mais garda le sourire.

Après être ressortis des vestiaires et avoir joué le jeu des journalistes, Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent pour boire un verre et discuter. La jeune femme repartit assez rapidement, invitée ce soir-là par son frère Georges pour son anniversaire. Le jumeau survivant continuait à fêter son anniversaire de façon inhabituelle et organisait toujours des fêtes complètement folles ayant pour thème la coutume Moldue du poisson d’avril. Harry aurait également dû s’y rendre, mais il n’avait pas le cœur à s’amuser. À la place, il rentra chez lui, déprimé par la défaite de son équipe et par le fait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de passer à Sainte-Mangouste pour voir Drago.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le mois d’avril s’écoula atrocement lentement pour Harry et Théodore. L’un et l’autre passaient tout leur temps libre à l’hôpital, à veiller le jeune homme blond, toujours dans le coma.

Théodore s’était arrangé avec Melody pour avoir le temps de préparer les potions et de passer à Sainte-Mangouste au moins deux heures par jour. Même Hermione s’était dévouée pour aider ses nouveaux amis et elle avait replongé la tête dans ses vieux grimoires d’école consacrés aux cours de Potions, afin d’aider Théodore quand il éprouvait des difficultés. Il redécouvrait avec plaisir ses capacités de potionniste, moins mauvaises qu’il le pensait, mais il avait parfaitement conscience qu’il n’égalait pas le talent de Drago. Il travaillait sans relâche, tous les jours de la semaine, tentant de satisfaire les exigences de ses clients à temps, surtout le Ministère. L’épuisement physique, et surtout moral, le gagnait progressivement à mesure que le temps s’écoulait. Drago ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir se réveiller, et le jeune homme craignait que son ami demeure dans cet état intermédiaire tout le reste de sa vie.

Harry passait des heures entières au chevet de Drago, le plus souvent seul. Il avait un jour soumis à Théodore l’idée de personnaliser la chambre de l’ancien Serpentard en apportant des objets de chez lui. Ensuite, Harry avait décidé de lire à voix haute les romans provenant de la bibliothèque du jeune homme blond. Parfois, il se contentait de mettre ses albums de musique préférés, surtout quand il s’en allait, pour ne pas le laisser dans un environnement maussade et silencieux. Il lui parlait également beaucoup, pour lui raconter les nouvelles du monde extérieur et lui donner des nouvelles de Narcissa qui s’inquiétait beaucoup depuis le Manoir.

Le Ministère avait refusé de la laisser sortir pour rendre visite à son fils, alors Théodore et Harry se relayaient et lui envoyaient un hibou tous les jours pour lui faire un compte rendu. Les premiers jours, les parchemins des deux hommes étaient riches en détail et pleins d’espoirs. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les nouvelles étaient semblables à celles de la veille, laconiques et presque désespérées.

Le seul jour du mois d’avril où Harry n’avait pas pu aller à Sainte-Mangouste fut le jeudi 13. C’était l’anniversaire de Teddy et il avait promis au petit garçon de venir le chercher à son école Moldue à seize heures et de passer le reste de la journée à ses côtés. Harry s’était rappelé au dernier moment de sa promesse et avait passé deux heures à écumer les magasins pour trouver un cadeau avant de courir le récupérer à la sortie de l’école. Malgré sa souffrance à côtoyer l’enfant, qui ressemblait tellement à Remus, Harry avait décidé de ne plus se laisser envahir. Il tentait alors de distinguer les qualités intrinsèques au petit garçon, allant au-delà de son apparente ressemblance à ses défunts parents. Harry avait lui-même beaucoup souffert de l’inévitable « Tu as les yeux de ta mère » durant son enfance, et il ne souhaitait pas reproduire le même schéma avec Teddy. En se forçant un peu, il découvrait chez son filleul une curiosité et une soif de connaissances typique d’un Serdaigle, ce qui l’amena à se demander si l’enfant suivrait le chemin de l’un de ses parents ou le sien propre.

Même si la saison n’était pas avancée, Harry emmena le petit garçon sur le Chemin de Traverse pour lui offrir une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, avant de rentrer retrouver Andromeda. La soirée fut relativement joyeuse, Harry ne souhaitait pas que l’enfant soit perturbé par sa tristesse. Sa grand-mère, cependant, ne fut pas dupe et profita du fait que l’enfant était parti jouer avec ses cadeaux pour prendre des nouvelles de son neveu. Andromeda avait gardé le contact avec sa sœur, depuis cette première lettre au mois de janvier. Elle était très au courant de la situation actuelle. Avec un lourd soupir, Harry lui avait confirmé que l’état de santé de Drago était stationnaire, sans la moindre évolution positive ou négative, comme s’il était suspendu entre deux états. Les médicomages ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas alors que physiquement, son corps était réparé et que tout fonctionnait parfaitement. Il respirait sans aide médicale, ses os étaient ressoudés depuis longtemps, les hématomes résorbés, et même le traumatisme crânien semblait être un lointain souvenir, aucune hémorragie n’ayant finalement eu lieu sous son crâne. Tout semblait indiquer qu’il avait décidé de ne pas se réveiller.

 

Au bout de deux semaines de visites quotidiennes à Drago, Harry commença à parler de lui et de leur relation. Il avait commencé par s’excuser d’avoir été si stupide et avait admis à haute voix que sa décision de rompre était mauvaise. Il regrettait amèrement d’avoir provoqué une telle détresse chez Drago et le lui avait dit et redit. Il avait rapidement décidé de ne rien lui cacher, même s’il n’avait aucune certitude que Drago l’entendait. De ce fait, sans pour autant lui demander de lui pardonner, il n’avait pas hésité à lui expliquer qu’il voulait réparer ses erreurs, qu’il travaillait sur lui-même pour s’améliorer, sans jamais exiger quoi que ce soit. Mais surtout, il lui disait qu’il l’aimait.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le vendredi 21 avril, Hermione avait réussi à se dégager un peu de temps pour rendre visite à Drago en fin de journée. Ron l’accompagnait. Il n’avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste pendant le mois et ne se sentait pas tellement légitime à visiter une personne qu’il commençait tout juste à apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il n’était même pas certain que Drago ait conscience que son avis avait évolué au cours de ces derniers mois. La jolie brune avait un peu insisté ce soir-là et Ron avait cédé à son épouse.

Au moment de frapper au battant de la porte de la chambre, le couple s’aperçut que celle-ci était déjà entrebâillée et que quelqu’un parlait à l’intérieur de la pièce. Ron reconnut aussitôt la voix de son meilleur ami et articula silencieusement son nom à l’attention de Hermione. Elle hocha la tête et empêcha Ron de pousser la porte. La voix de Harry parvenait faiblement, mais très distinctement, depuis l’autre côté du battant et elle ne voulait pas l’interrompre.

— Voilà Drago, la lecture du jour est terminée. J’espère que tu as aimé. Je suppose que oui, sinon le livre ne serait pas dans ta bibliothèque.

Harry soupira bruyamment.

— Tu sais, demain, nous affrontons l’équipe des Orgueil de Portree. Je ne sais pas trop comment va se dérouler le match. Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, nous avons perdu contre les Harpies, je suis certain que Ginny s’est fait un plaisir de venir t’en parler. Elle était tellement fière. Et je dois dire qu’elle a bien raison de l’être. Sache que je vais tout faire pour attraper le vif cette fois, et ne pas laisser tomber mon équipe. Nous sommes bien partis pour garder la troisième place du championnat et être sur le podium serait déjà une grande victoire. Mais pour ça, nous devons gagner tous les matchs qui restent en faisant un bon score. Le mois prochain, nous rencontrerons les Pies de Montrose. J’espère que d’ici là tu seras de nouveau sur pied. Ça serait dommage que tu rates l’occasion d’encourager ton équipe favorite qui mettra probablement une bonne pâtée aux Canons.

Harry fit une nouvelle pause et tendit la main vers le front du jeune homme blond pour repousser une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Depuis presque un mois qu’il était alité, la chevelure de l’ancien Serpentard avait quelque peu poussée et il avait en permanence des mèches effleurant ses paupières fermées. Harry arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres de sa tête, se rendant compte qu’il avait perdu le privilège d’être tendre avec Drago. Il n’avait pas le droit de le toucher alors qu’il était inconscient, même pour repousser une simple mèche. Il hésita un instant, sachant qu’il s’apprêtait à commettre un acte que Drago aurait refusé.

Depuis qu’il veillait sur lui, Harry ne s’était jamais permis ne serait-ce que le frôler. Il n’en avait pas le droit et il se savait. Pourtant, ce soir-là, la tentation était trop forte et le désespoir grandissant dans la poitrine de Harry le poussa à achever son geste. Avec une grande douceur, il repoussa la douce mèche blonde qui tombait sur le front pâle de Drago. Il n’avait qu’effleuré sa peau, mais ses doigts le picotaient.

— Je sais que je te l’ai dit des centaines de fois, mais j’aimerais tellement pouvoir me faire pardonner tout ce que je t’ai fait subir ces dernières semaines. J’ai fini par comprendre que ton attitude après notre rupture, si semblable à la mienne, était un appel au secours. Tu allais mal et tu l’as camouflé derrière ton visage d’ange et un changement de look. Je regrette tellement, si tu savais. Tout est de ma faute, depuis le sacrifice de ta chevelure à ton accident qui t’a mené dans cet état… Je voudrais pouvoir réparer mes erreurs, te montrer à quel point je t’aime et ce que je suis prêt à faire pour changer, pour toi. Je donnerais ma vie, si cela pouvait te faire revenir de là où tu es en ce moment. Je le sais maintenant, j’ai compris. Tu es, tu as toujours été dans un sens, ma raison de vivre, mon petit dragon.

L’émotion submergea Harry et il s’arrêta de parler. Il baissa ses yeux, brillants de larmes, et se leva de la chaise où il était assis. Sans un regard pour l’homme allongé, il reposa le livre sur la table de chevet et quitta silencieusement la pièce.

— Je reviendrais dès que je le pourrais. Je t’aime, souffla-t-il au moment où il sortait de la chambre.

Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione et Ron. Après un simple coup d’œil, la jeune femme décida d’inviter Harry à dîner chez eux, il avait l’air dévasté, annulant du même coup sa visite à Drago. Les trois amis d’enfance s’éloignèrent alors dans le couloir, discutant du menu prévu pour le dîner.

Au moment même où la porte de la chambre s’était refermée, les doigts de la main droite de Drago avaient frémi et ses yeux papillonné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé.   
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience, comme toujours.  
> Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine.  
> :)


	29. Le réveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici le chapitre vingt-neuf. Nous restons toujours au présent et le titre du chapitre est suffisant pour que vous deviniez de quoi il parle !  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 29 – Le réveil**

 

L’astre solaire dardait ses derniers rayons sur les bâtiments de Londres, enrobant de couleurs chaudes les toits de la ville. Les habitants, toujours trop pressés, n’y faisaient jamais attention. Pourtant, ce soir-là, le ciel était d’une beauté à couper le souffle. Quelques oiseaux, juchés au bord d’une fenêtre de Sainte-Mangouste, étaient témoins du camaïeu d’orange et rose qui incendiait les lambeaux de nuages flottant sur l’horizon.

Les lampadaires prirent le relais et s’allumèrent pour ne pas laisser les passants dans le noir d’une nuit sans lune. Celle-ci ne se lèverait qu’en fin de nuit et les quelques étoiles ne suffisaient pas à éclairer les trottoirs. De toute manière, plus personne ne pensait à lever les yeux vers le ciel pour observer les astres brillants.

Alors que la nature offrait un magnifique spectacle, ignorée par la fourmilière grouillante d’êtres humains se pressant pour rentrer du travail, l’hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste s’apaisait lentement. Les heures de visites étaient terminées et le personnel de nuit venait remplacer celui de la journée. Les couloirs étaient calmes, mais les salles de réunions grouillaient de vie, les médicomages et infirmières transmettant les dossiers à leurs remplaçants.

La chambre numéro 42 était tout aussi paisible que le couloir qui la desservait. Cette chambre était l’une des plus silencieuses de tout l’établissement, surtout la nuit, quand les visiteurs étaient rentrés chez eux. Ce soir-là, les apparences étaient pourtant trompeuses. Car si l’environnement de la pièce était aussi calme qu’un tombeau, le patient endormi vivait une impressionnante tempête sous son crâne. Quelques rares mouvements l’avaient trahi, mais personne n’en avait été témoin. Il s’agissait pourtant d’un évènement d’importance, car l’homme était resté parfaitement immobile depuis qu’il était tombé dans le coma plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Sous les paupières fermées, les globes oculaires s’agitaient, comme lors de la phase de sommeil paradoxal et que les songes nous envahissent. Drago Malefoy était en effet en proie à d’abominables cauchemars alors qu’une partie de lui cherchait à réveiller son corps et qu’une autre tentait de le conserver dans son état catatonique. Jusqu’à ce soir-là, la partie négative de lui-même avait eu le dessus et complètement oblitéré la seconde, qui cherchait à revenir vers le monde réel. Mais quelque chose de nouveau avait eu lieu et un infime contact contre la peau de l’homme endormi avait éveillé sa volonté de se battre. Pour se venger, son côté sombre avait alors plongé dans les peurs et les pires souvenirs de l’ancien Serpentard, les faisant ressortir sous forme de mauvais rêves. Cette partie de lui était tenace et rancunière, alors quitte à ce que le côté positif gagne la partie, autant qu’il emporte avec lui le plus de choses négatives possibles.

              

Le médicomage fit sa tournée de la nuit vers trois heures. Comme à son habitude, il vérifiait avec une grande attention que tous ses patients allaient bien. Le cas singulier de la chambre 42 l’obsédait particulièrement. De toute sa longue carrière, il n’avait jamais vu un sorcier refuser de se réveiller alors qu’il était physiquement guéri et n’avait pas subi de sortilèges. Chaque nuit où il était de garde, il passait beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire auprès de ce patient à essayer de comprendre, dans cette chambre plus que silencieuse. Jamais un bruissement de draps, trahissant une personne se retournant dans son sommeil. Jamais de soupir ou grognement, témoins de rêves agités. Rien que le silence d’une tombe et le faible bruit d’une respiration calme et profonde. C’était la seule chose qui permettait au guérisseur d’être certain que son patient était encore vivant, car il respirait sans aide.

Ce soir-là, alors qu’il observait les graphiques obtenus suite à une série de sorts de diagnostics, toujours les mêmes, un pressentiment lui fit tourner la tête vers l’homme endormi au moment même où ce dernier ouvrait lentement les yeux. Il crut tout d’abord à une hallucination due à la fatigue et ne prit pas la peine de s’y attarder. Un millième de seconde plus tard, son regard était pourtant revenu sur le visage de son patient. Il n’avait pas rêvé ! Le jeune homme avait les yeux ouverts et grimaçait !

— Par Morgane ! s’exclama-t-il.

Il lança un patronus dans le couloir pour prévenir son équipe et se tourna de nouveau vers son patient, reprenant ses esprits et sa posture de médicomage, qu’il avait oublié un instant.

— Monsieur Malefoy, vous m’entendez ? demanda-t-il tout en lançant un sort d’encéphalogramme sur le crâne de Drago.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et tenta de parler, mais seul un grognement traversa ses lèvres. Le guérisseur lança aussitôt quelques sorts pour humidifier et rafraichir les muqueuses de la gorge et de la bouche de son patient, tout en vérifiant au passage que ses cordes vocales étaient en bon état.

— Vous m’entendez ?

— J’avais déjà entendu la première fois, je ne suis pas sourd, répondit Drago avec une pointe de sarcasme, la voix rauque.

Trois personnes déboulèrent à cet instant dans la pièce, deux infirmières et une médicomage.

— Que se passe-t-il, Archimède ? demanda cette dernière.

— Il vient de se réveiller !

Aussitôt, les trois individus se précipitent au chevet de Drago et celui-ci fut soumis à une batterie de tests, magiques et physiques. L’ancien Serpentard se laissa faire, de mauvaise grâce, n’ayant pas la moindre information sur sa présence à Sainte-Mangouste. Il garda la bouche fermée, les lèvres pincées et leva les yeux au ciel une bonne dizaine de fois, mais obéit diligemment.

Aux premières lueurs de l’aube, l’un des médicomages demanda à l’infirmière de faire prévenir par hibou le contact d’urgence du patient. La patience de Drago atteignit alors ses limites.

— Puis-je savoir ce que tout cela veut dire, à la fin ?

L’équipe de professionnels de Sainte-Mangouste lui répondit alors succinctement, mais de façon très honnête sur sa situation particulière. Drago comprit rapidement que celle-ci était très sérieuse et accusa le coup. Après s’être assurés que le jeune homme allait bien et supportait bien la nouvelle, les médicomages et l’infirmière restante s’en allèrent, lui assurant que ses proches étaient prévenus.

Drago se sentait fébrile et c’est avec un sentiment d’angoisse qu’il laissa ses jambes le porter aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il réalisa que celle-ci était remplie d’objets lui appartenant, une montagne de livres manquait même de s’effondrer du bord d’une commode tellement celle-ci était submergée. Sur l’une des tables de nuit, Drago trouva une pile impressionnante de parchemins. Il les feuilleta pour s’apercevoir qu’ils étaient presque tous écrits de la main de sa mère qui demandait continuellement des nouvelles. Fait étonnant, ces parchemins étaient adressés à Théodore ou Harry, jamais à lui. Il comprenait aisément que Théodore ait pu correspondre avec le Manoir depuis l’hôpital, mais que faisait donc Harry dans cette histoire ?

Voir son nom écrit sur le papier suffit à rallumer le brasier de douleur dans le cœur de l’ancien Serpentard et il détourna les yeux, les mains tremblantes. La peine et la souffrance étaient donc toujours bien là, malgré son sommeil forcé. Curieusement, il n’éprouvait pourtant plus de haine pour lui, alors qu’il se souvenait parfaitement bien l’avoir détesté de toutes ses forces pendant des semaines après la rupture. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n’arrivait plus à le haïr et la frustration d’avoir perdu ce sentiment lors de son coma l’envahit. Toutes ces émotions le fatiguèrent et il retourna s’allonger. Rapidement, il s’assoupit.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry rejoignit les vestiaires sous les vivats de la foule, entouré de son équipe. Le match contre les Orgueil de Portree avait été très intense.

Harry avait d’abord entendu les scores des deux équipes s’envoler rapidement. Quand les cent cinquante points avaient été dépassés, il avait redoublé d’efforts pour attraper la petite balle dorée. Alors que l’équipe adverse venait de marquer cent soixante-dix points, leur attrapeur avait piqué vers le sol comme un bolide. Harry l’avait aussitôt suivi, persuadé que si le vif avait été débusqué, il n’avait aucune chance, il était beaucoup trop loin ! Par chance, du coin de l’œil, il avait perçu un clignotement doré près des buts gardés par Cathy, la gardienne des Canons de Chudley, complètement à l’opposé de la direction que prenait son adversaire. Comprenant alors que ce dernier tentait une feinte de Wronski, Harry n’avait pas hésité avant de changer de trajectoire. En quelques secondes il avait attrapé le vif d’or, avant même que l’autre attrapeur ne remarque qu’il n’avait pas mordu à l’hameçon. Le coup de sifflet final de l’arbitre avait résonné dans l’enceinte du stade et les supporters des Canons avaient laissé éclater leur joie. Harry avait été porté en triomphe par ses coéquipiers et ils avaient ensuite tous pris le chemin des vestiaires en riant.

Le match avait détendu l’ancien Gryffondor et lui avait remonté le moral, toujours au plus bas depuis que Drago était dans le coma. Ginny et Théodore avaient eu raison d’insister pour qu’il n’abandonne pas sa carrière, c’était vraiment une des seules choses qui pouvaient le maintenir en vie et le rendaient heureux.

 

Harry prit une longue douche chaude et se rhabilla, tout en plaisantant avec William. Il surveilla tout de même l’heure, ne voulant pas rater l’occasion d’aller visiter Drago avant la fin des visites.

En ressortant des vestiaires avec son coéquipier, il fut assailli par un hibou qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il détacha l’enveloppe et l’oiseau repartit aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. L’enveloppe portait le sceau de Sainte-Mangouste. Le cœur de Harry s’accéléra de frayeur, il espérait que ce n’était pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

Les mains tremblantes il décacheta l’enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin qui ne comportait que quelques lignes. Avant même de lire les mots, Harry sut qu’il s’agissait de Hermione, impossible pour lui de ne pas reconnaître entre mille cette écriture. Il avait suffisamment recopié ses notes de cours à Poudlard pour cela.

_Harry,_

_Drago s’est réveillé, il va bien._

_Nous sommes tous à l’hôpital._

_Viens vite._

_Hermione_

 

Le cœur de Harry tressauta de joie dans sa poitrine et il laissa échapper un lourd soupir de soulagement tout en remerciant silencieusement Merlin.

— Bonne nouvelle ? questionna William, resté à ses côtés pendant qu’il ouvrait son courrier.

— Drago est réveillé, chuchota Harry sur le ton de la confidence.

Il avait encore du mal à y croire.

— Va vite à Sainte-Mangouste, au lieu de rester planté là !

Harry sourit brièvement à son ami et transplana aussitôt à l’hôpital, son sac de Quidditch dans une main, le parchemin de Hermione dans l’autre. Une fois arrivé dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste, il tomba quasiment nez à nez avec un journaliste qui faisait un reportage. Harry réussit presque à l’éviter, essayant de se faire discret. Malheureusement, le photographe sembla lui glisser une information à l’oreille et le journaliste se précipita alors aussitôt vers l’ancien Gryffondor.

— Ah Monsieur Potter ! Félicitations pour cette belle victoire des Canons de Chudley ! l’apostropha-t-il. Pouvez-vous nous dire un petit mot ?

Et il lui mit un appareil d’enregistrement devant le visage, tandis que le photographe zoomait sur lui.

— Heu, nous sommes très contents de la façon dont s’est déroulé le match en effet. Je vous demanderai de prendre contact avec mon entraîneur, Jack Parker, si vous voulez des détails.

— C’est que vous ne vous adressez jamais la presse directement. C’est dommage, nos lecteurs seraient ravis de lire une interview afin de mieux connaître notre Héros National ! Par exemple, que faites-vous à Sainte-Mangouste en ce moment même ?

— Je ne donnerais aucune interview et je ne répondrais pas à votre question. Il s’agit de ma vie privée et vous n’avez pas le droit de m’interroger dessus, sinon je me ferais un plaisir de rappeler au Magenmagot que vous avez outrepassé vos droits et vous perdrez votre boulot ! Pour tout ce qui concerne ma carrière, mon entraîneur vous répondra.

Harry contourna alors le journaliste et son acolyte, tout en fulminant. Ces rapaces arrêteraient-ils un jour de le harceler ? Il espérait que rien ne filtrerait dans le journal, car même s’il était autorisé à refuser photo et interview quand il était seul, Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher qu’on parle de lui parce qu’on l’avait aperçu quelque part. Heureusement, il avait été toujours particulièrement prudent lors de ses visites quotidiennes à Drago depuis presque un mois. Il se déplaçait de nouveau régulièrement avec la cape d’invisibilité de son père ou se jetait un sort de désillusion, surtout quand il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le hall.

Grommelant, Harry s’éloigna et prit l’ascenseur pour rejoindre le quatrième étage. Il se hâta dans les couloirs et arriva finalement devant la porte portant le numéro 42. Elle était fermée. Il cogna au battant et attendit avec anxiété.

Finalement, après quelques instants interminables, la porte s’ouvrit sur Hermione. Un simple coup d’œil à son amie lui apprit que quelque chose la dérangeait, elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

— Salut Harry, le salua-t-elle gentiment d’une voix douce.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus largement, mais ne se déplaça pas pour le laisser entrer. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Il croisa d’abord celui de Ron qui l’abaissa bien vite vers le sol, se perdant dans la contemplation du revêtement, l’air désolé. Puis il vit Théodore lui faire un léger sourire et secouer doucement la tête, tandis que Ginny, à ses côtés, se forçait clairement à avoir un air réjoui que démentaient ses pupilles. Enfin, Harry croisa les iris gris acier qu’il aimait tellement. Il avait tellement rêvé de les voir s’ouvrir de nouveau sur le monde depuis quelques semaines qu’il reçut un choc en y lisant peine et douleur. Puis Drago détourna la tête pour rompre le contact visuel et referma ses fragiles paupières.

— Je suis désolée, Harry, mais il ne veut pas te voir, expliqua Hermione. Je ne savais pas…

Harry hocha brutalement la tête, l’explication était parfaitement inutile, il avait compris seul que sa présence n’était pas la bienvenue et il n’en voulait pas à Hermione de lui avoir demandé de venir. Il amorça un demi-tour pour repartir puis s’arrêta. Il fouilla dans son sac de Quidditch et en extirpa une petite balle dorée qui se mit aussitôt à battre des ailes à son contact.

— Il s’agit du vif d’or du match d’aujourd’hui, indiqua-t-il à la jeune femme brune. Donne-le à Drago s’il te plait.

Il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que toute la pièce l’entende, mais seul le jeune homme blond était destinataire de ses paroles. Il glissa la petite balle dans la main de Hermione, et elle referma aussitôt ses ailes, se rendormant. Les vifs d’or avaient une mémoire tactile, ils le savaient tous, et seul Harry pouvait éveiller la balle puisqu’il était celui qui avait refermé la main dessus pendant le match. De ce fait, les vifs d’or de matchs étaient tous uniques et les attrapeurs pouvaient au choix les conserver ou les rendre au Ministère pour les recycler à la méthode sorcière. La procédure était longue et plus ardue que la fabrication de l’objet, le Ministère n’encourageait donc pas spécialement les joueurs à les rendre.

Harry repartit alors sans se retourner, croisant les doigts pour le message caché passe auprès de l’ancien Serpentard. Il espérait secrètement que ce dernier ferait le lien avec le jour où il lui avait offert le vif lors de leur match d’attrapeurs improvisé au début de leur relation. N’ayant pas la moindre certitude que le jeune homme ait des souvenirs de ses longs monologues pendant qu’il était dans le coma, Harry voulait ainsi lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments étaient toujours bien présents.

 

 oOoOooOoOo

 

Hermione referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre et se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes. Elle s’avança pour tendre le vif à Drago, mais ce dernier secoua la tête pour refuser. La jeune femme garda alors la petite balle au creux de ses mains et rejoignit Ron près de la commode encombrée.

Le passage de Harry avait laissé une ambiance pesante qui peinait à s’alléger et la discussion qui animait les lieux avant son arrivée ne semblait pas pouvoir reprendre dans ces conditions. Au bout d’un certain temps, la voix douce de Théodore perça le silence.

— Hum, Drago, je t’ai apporté ce que tu m’as demandé, dit-il en posant un sac au pied du lit de son ami.

— Merci Théo. Tu as trouvé facilement ?

Drago entreprit alors de vider le sac sur son lit et soupira de bien-être en sentant la douce texture du satin sous ses doigts. Quelques heures seulement après son réveil, l’héritier Malefoy s’était déjà agacé de porter un pyjama d’hôpital en coton rêche et grossier. Quand Théodore était venu en tout début de matinée, après avoir reçu le hibou de Sainte-Mangouste, Drago en avait profité pour lui demander quelques affaires personnelles. Il ne savait pas combien de temps les guérisseurs le garderaient ici, mais il refusait de continuer à s’habiller de matières qui irritaient sa peau fragile et son sens du style.

— J’ai dû aller jusqu’au Manoir pour retrouver ces pyjamas. Cela faisait des années que tu ne les portais plus. Certains doivent même dater de Poudlard.

— Je dors nu depuis Paris, mais ici je ne peux pas me le permettre, ce n’est pas convenable. Je ne sais pas ce que les médicomages ou les infirmières pourraient venir faire dans ma chambre en pleine nuit. Il y a toujours quelqu’un qui semble vouloir vérifier que je suis conscient. J’ai l’impression que je ne suis pas prêt d’être débarrassé d’eux !

Théodore soupira de lassitude devant l’attitude superficielle de son ami et les trois anciens Gryffondor présents dans la pièce s’absorbèrent dans la contemplation du sol de la chambre, les joues rosies par ces informations intimes qu’ils n’avaient pas demandé à connaître.

Ignorant ses visiteurs, Drago se leva et s’enferma dans la petite salle d’eau attenante pour se changer. Il prit une courte douche et tout en se séchant avec la serviette rêche fournie par l’hôpital, il se promit de demander à Théodore de lui en apporter de chez lui. Il en profita également pour se regarder dans le miroir, inquiet de découvrir d’irréversibles dommages sur son corps suite aux évènements qui l’avaient amené à cet état de coma.

Avec un grand soulagement, il ne découvrit aucune marque disgracieuse sur sa peau d’albâtre. Il y avait peu de risques que les médicomages n’aient pas pu soigner intégralement ses blessures, puisqu’elles n’étaient pas magiques, mais il avait quand même eu des doutes. Il nota cependant que sa peau, toujours très blanche, était particulièrement pâle après un mois sans voir le soleil, et la Marque des Ténèbres d’un noir d’encre ressortait d’autant plus sur son avant-bras. Agacé, il se rhabilla rapidement et retourna au lit. Les guérisseurs, inquiets des répercussions d’un aussi long coma non magique, avaient été formels, il devait se ménager pendant au moins quarante-huit heures. Alors, malgré l’envie farouche de désobéir et d’agir à sa guise, Drago suivait les consignes à la lettre, espérant ainsi rentrer chez lui plus rapidement.

Ses amis affichaient tous un visage triste et fatigué, et son retour dans la chambre avait interrompu une conversation à voix basse. Drago soupçonnait qu’il en était le sujet. Lui ou Harry.

— Bon, ça suffit. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Retournez chez vous, reposez-vous. Je suis sorti d’affaire maintenant et je rentrerai bientôt à la maison. Merci d’être venu. Maintenant, je vais me reposer un peu, sinon je vais me faire houspiller par le médicomage.

Ils s’échangèrent tous un regard interrogatif puis décidèrent de s’en aller. Théodore et Hermione enlacèrent tour à tour Drago dans une étreinte amicale, tandis que Ginny et Ron, moins proches de lui, lui serraient chaleureusement la main. Au moment de s’en aller, Hermione déposa le vif d’or sur la commode qui supportait déjà toutes les possessions de Drago.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry était rentré chez lui un peu déprimé. La fabuleuse nouvelle de la sortie du coma de Drago avait été annihilée par son refus à le laisser entrer dans la chambre. Pourtant, s’il y réfléchissait bien, il aurait dû s’en douter. Il n’y avait que peu de chances que Drago accepte de le voir ou de lui parler, pas après cette atroce rupture que Harry lui avait imposée. Il avait simplement momentanément oublié que l’ancien Serpentard se réveillerait probablement sans le moindre souvenir de ce que Harry lui avait dit pendant son coma. Les médicomages n’avaient jamais pu affirmer avec certitude qu’il était capable d’entendre les sons émis dans la pièce, et encore moins de s’en souvenir par la suite. De son côté, Harry avait également fait des recherches sur internet pour avoir des avis du monde Moldu sur le coma. Les informations qu’il avait trouvées allaient dans le même sens, personne ne savait si les personnes dans le coma entendaient les bruits et les comprenaient. En tout cas, il n’existait pas de témoignages de gens qui se souvenaient de ce qu’on leur avait dit pendant leur inconscience.

Las, Harry se prépara à dîner tout en réfléchissant. Il voulait plus que tout réparer ses erreurs, mais pour y arriver, il était vital que Drago accepte de lui parler. S’il refusait tout contact, Harry ne pourrait pas essayer de se faire pardonner. Et connaissant l’ancien Serpentard, Harry était prêt à parier qu’il ne changerait pas d’avis rapidement.  

Après toute une soirée à cogiter sur le problème, Harry avait trouvé deux possibilités pour communiquer avec Drago sans être physiquement présent. La première, qu’il n’aimait pas tellement, était d’utiliser ses amis pour lui parler à sa place. C’était une solution lâche et incertaine quant au résultat, car il ne pourrait pas réellement contrôler ce qui serait raconté. Il décida donc de garder celle-ci en tout dernier recours. La deuxième possibilité était d’écrire, même s’il avait conscience que rien n’obligerait Drago à lire ses lettres. Alors il faudrait persévérer.

Avant d’aller se coucher, il rédigea donc la première d’une longue série de lettres adressées à Drago. Il y mit tout son amour, même s’il n’avait pas grand espoir que cela porte ses fruits. Il envoya Pats à Sainte-Mangouste et lui demanda de revenir sans attendre de réponse. Si par miracle Drago décidait de répondre, les hiboux de l’hôpital étaient là pour ça. Son seul espoir concernant cette première missive venait du fait que le courrier lui parviendra forcément, car, à Sainte Mangouste, il transitait par un service postal au sein de l’hôpital, afin que rien ne se perde.

Harry tourna longtemps dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil, l’anxiété l’empêchant de dormir. Il ne cessait de repenser aux yeux couleur d’orage qu’il avait croisés l’espace d’un instant et s’accrochait à l’espoir ténu qu’un jour peut-être ce regard si particulier lui accorderait de nouveau son attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé.   
> Le prochain chapitre, dans une semaine.  
> :)


	30. Un plat qui se mange froid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici le chapitre trente, déjà !   
> Pour ce chapitre, je voudrais remercier ma beta qui m’a conseillée et également un très grand merci à une amie M.Ailyn.D qui m’a permis de débloquer mon inspiration en me donnant une idée que j’ai utilisée dans le dernier passage de ce chapitre et son aide pour la correction de cette scène en particulier.   
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 30 — Un plat qui se mange froid**

 

Deux jours après son réveil miraculeux, Drago eut l’autorisation de son médicomage pour rentrer chez lui, il était en excellente santé. Évidemment, personne n’avait trouvé la raison de son coma prolongé et encore moins de son réveil inopiné. Lui-même n’avait pas le moindre souvenir de son combat inconscient.

Le jeune homme blond rangea toutes ses affaires personnelles dans un sac de petite taille sur lequel il avait jeté un sortilège d’Extension. Il hésita un instant devant le vif d’or, toujours posé sur la commode. Il ne l’avait ni touché ni regardé depuis qu’il avait été déposé là par Hermione, mais il y avait beaucoup pensé. C’était sans nul doute l’objectif que voulait créer Harry, l’obliger à se souvenir de moments heureux ensemble. La raison de cet objectif lui échappait cependant, c’était pourtant l’ancien Gryffondor qui avait brisé leur couple, pourquoi l’incitait-il à se rappeler de cette après-midi particulière qu’ils avaient passée avec Teddy ? Le souvenir était encore vivace dans l’esprit de Drago et donc douloureux.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et décida finalement de tout emporter. Il glissa donc le vif d’or dans le sac et termina le tour de la chambre par ce qu’il y avait sur l’une des tables de nuit. L’épaisse liasse de parchemins écrits de la main de sa mère était toujours là, additionnée d’une enveloppe encore close. Ce courrier lui avait été apporté par la personne qui lui servait son petit déjeuner, au matin suivant son réveil du coma. Son nom, écrit sur le devant de l’enveloppe, trahissait son expéditeur, il reconnaissait cette calligraphie sans mal. Drago ne l’avait donc pas ouverte, il ne voulait lire aucun courrier de Harry. Cependant, il enfourna le tas de papiers tel quel dans le sac. Il ne laisserait rien qui lui appartenait dans cette chambre. De toute manière, garder cette enveloppe ne l’obligeait aucunement à l’ouvrir.

Il était rentré chez lui avec Théodore qui était venu le chercher pour le faire transplaner sans encombre. Drago avait râlé et levé les yeux au ciel, il était parfaitement capable de rentrer seul chez lui ! Il n’était pas malade et n’était pas un gamin. Théodore n’avait rien voulu savoir et Drago s’était retrouvé nez à nez avec son meilleur ami en sortant de la chambre 42. Finalement, au fond de lui, Drago était heureux de pouvoir compter sur son ami. Cela faisait des années qu’ils comptaient l’un sur l’autre sans faillir. Malgré cette amitié, Drago avait souvent songé qu’il était bien peu entouré. Sa scolarité à Paris ne lui avait pas permis de se faire de nouveaux amis et ses relations sentimentales de l’époque ne l’avaient pas mené bien loin. C’est après son réveil dans ce lit d’hôpital qu’il avait réalisé que son retour à Londres avait eu des conséquences positives pour sa vie sociale. Sans qu’il s’en rende vraiment compte, les amis de Harry étaient devenus les siens, au point que quand celui-ci était venu pour le voir à l’hôpital et était reparti bredouille, tous les autres étaient restés avec lui, Drago Malefoy, ancien Mangemort, tandis que Harry rentrait seul chez lui. Cela lui avait vraiment fait chaud au cœur, même s’il n’en avait rien montré. Il s’était rappelé à quel point il avait envié les liens forts qui unissaient le petit groupe de Gryffondor à l’époque de Poudlard. Si on lui avait dit qu’un jour, ces mêmes personnes se feraient du souci pour lui, il aurait ri. Ces gens-là s’étaient inquiétés pour lui, avaient pris soin de lui, malgré sa rupture avec Harry. Quant à ce dernier, Drago ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait compris, et on lui avait confirmé, que le jeune homme avait passé tout son temps libre à son chevet, inquiet et triste. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu changer chez lui pour qu’il agisse ainsi. Et dans le fond, il n’avait pas envie de le savoir.

 

La routine avait rapidement repris ses droits. Drago avait tout de suite repris le travail, dès le lendemain. Il était retourné à ses potions, au grand soulagement de Théodore. Ce dernier put, de nouveau, avoir des horaires de travail corrects et profita amplement de cette dernière semaine d’avril pour se reposer et passer du temps avec Ginny qui se sentait un peu délaissée. Le jeune homme était en effet épuisé par la gestion du commerce, malgré le fait qu’il avait été secondé par son employée et par Hermione de temps à autre, et par sa veille auprès de son ami alité. Drago l’avait d’ailleurs remercié de multiples fois de son dévouement et de son acharnement à maintenir leur entreprise à flot dans ces conditions difficiles.

Il se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail et abandonna totalement les nouvelles habitudes prises avant son coma. Il ne sortait plus seul, il n’avait plus envie. Cette troublante expérience lui avait amplement suffi et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment revivre ce qui l’avait amené là. C’était tout de même parfaitement déroutant de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, presque un mois après le dernier souvenir qu’il avait en mémoire. Et ce souvenir n’était pas des plus joyeux.

Il se rappelait parfaitement sa dernière soirée, il avait rencontré William Grant par hasard et s’était imposé à sa table. Ensuite, il s’était rendu seul dans un club qu’il aimait, renouant un peu avec son ancienne vie parisienne. La soirée avait été semblable à des dizaines d’autres avant celle-là, banale et peu concluante. Il avait cherché à oublier Harry, comme à chaque fois, mais ce soir-là il n’avait trouvé personne à son goût. Il avait raisonnablement bu et il avait dansé, seul, une bonne partie de la nuit. En revanche, un autre l’avait trouvé à son goût. Il avait repoussé ses avances plusieurs fois, cet homme l’avait agacé à le coller sans qu’il ait laissé la moindre ouverture pour le lui permettre. Oui, il cherchait quelqu’un pour oublier et passer du bon temps, mais pas n’importe qui ! Drago Malefoy avait des critères bien précis et il comptait sur son feeling, et son potentiel de séduction, pour bien choisir. Le jeune homme avait semblé abandonner la partie, jusqu’à ce que Drago sorte du club, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il s’était dirigé vers une ruelle pas loin, qu’il savait toujours vide et bien pratique pour transplaner. Là, on l’avait appelé « beau blond » d’une voix aguicheuse. En se retournant, Drago avait reconnu l’homme collant et avait soupiré de déplaisir. Sans même s’inquiéter, il avait poursuivi son chemin en l’ignorant. L’autre en avait décidé autrement, et avait poursuivi Drago, le rattrapant et le poussant sans ménagement contre un mur pour le serrer de près, chuchotant dans son oreille qu’il lui plaisait et qu’il passerait bien du temps avec lui. Drago l’avait repoussé en refusant clairement à voix haute ses avances. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose, il le savait, il avait sa baguette dans son étui et même si l’homme semblait être un Moldu, il pouvait s’en servir s’il était en danger. Il avait repris son chemin avant d’être de nouveau rattrapé et bousculé par l’homme et ses amis, qui étaient restés en retrait jusque-là. Vexé par ce rejet, l’inconnu avait incité son petit groupe à corriger celui qui se refusait à lui. Entre deux coups, Drago avait sorti sa baguette et avait jeté un sort qui ne toucha que le mur. Ensuite, il ne put que se protéger en se roulant en boule par terre, les mains sur la tête, ils étaient trop nombreux et il n’avait aucune marge de manœuvre pour se défendre avec la magie. Pour autant, il ne lâcha jamais sa baguette d’aubépine, elle était trop précieuse pour qu’il la perde. La suite était floue, il s’était vaguement rendu compte que les coups s’étaient arrêtés, qu’on le transportait et que des gens parlaient autour de lui, c’était tout. Ensuite, il avait ouvert les yeux à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il avait raconté l’incident au médicomage, et à Théodore, qui avaient tous les deux conseillé un suivi avec un psychomage s’il en ressentait le besoin. Il avait accepté de rencontrer celui de l’hôpital, une fois, le lendemain de son réveil. Mais après la séance il avait réalisé que ce n’était sûrement pas nécessaire de poursuivre. Drago n’avait pas peur d’être de nouveau agressé, en tout cas pas plus qu’auparavant. Ce genre de choses pouvait arriver, il n’avait juste pas eu de chance. Ce n’était pas la peur qui l’empêchait de reprendre ses sorties et son jeu de séduction d’inconnus, c’était la lassitude. Il n’avait plus envie de vivre comme ça. L’idée lui avait paru bonne après la séparation, et il avait espéré que Harry soit au courant et qu’il souffre de le voir papillonner, la haine parcourant son être avec force. Depuis son réveil, la colère ayant disparu, il ne voyait plus l’intérêt de se comporter comme il l’avait fait, c’était puéril et inutile. D’autant plus que ça n’avait pas ramené Harry, que ça n’avait pas réussi à effacer son souvenir et qu’il avait rarement été réellement contenté par ses partenaires, qu’ils aient été féminins ou masculins.

 

Le dimanche suivant sa sortie de Sainte-Mangouste, Drago fut convié à un déjeuner chez Théodore et Ginny. Il y retrouva également Hermione et Ron, accompagnés de leur petite Rose. Il passa un excellent moment, entouré de ses amis. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de l’avoir réalisé.

Après un moment à grignoter des chips pour l’apéritif, ils étaient passés à table. Les places étant libres, Drago s’installa en bout de table, afin de ne pas s’intercaler entre les membres des deux couples. Il eut une rapide pensée pour Harry, qui n’était évidemment pas là, au moment de s’assoir, et regretta presque son absence. Il regrettait cette situation inconfortable, et même si tout était la faute de l’ancien Gryffondor, ce dernier lui manquait particulièrement.

Tout le monde était aux petits soins et il fut bien malgré lui le centre d’attention du repas.

— Comment s’est passée la reprise Drago ? demanda Hermione alors qu’ils dégustaient une entrée à base de pudding de saumon accompagnée de coleslow.

— Très bien. J’ai passé toute la semaine dans le laboratoire, il y avait pas mal de choses à faire. Je voulais d’ailleurs te remercier d’avoir aidé Théo pour les préparations délicates. Je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer ma gratitude pour tout ce que vous avez fait, vous tous.

Un blanc suivit cette déclaration. Excepté Théodore, aucun des autres convives n’avait jamais entendu Drago Malefoy remercier quelqu’un avec tant de ferveur. Ils se regardèrent, étonnés et un peu gênés. Ron brisa finalement le silence en s’exprimant avec un grand sourire et un clin d’œil à l’attention de Drago.

— C’est pas ce qu’on est censé faire pour ses amis, les aider quand ils sont dans la merde ? Après tout, tu nous as aussi rendu de grands services pendant la grossesse de Hermione. On va pas se mettre à compter les points, sinon on s’en sortira pas !

Drago lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête d’un air entendu. Ronald Weasley ne cessait de l’étonner. Il avait pourtant été celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à l’accepter dans son entourage quand Drago s’était rapproché de Harry. Le fils cadet de cette famille avait des qualités insoupçonnées !

Le repas se poursuivit par un rôti de bœuf accompagné de pommes de terre, puis par une part de carrot cake. Les discussions tournèrent rapidement autour de Rose quand celle-ci exprima son envie de manger et Hermione s’isola un petit moment sur le canapé pour nourrir sa fille. Drago, son assiette vidée, la rejoignit pour lui tenir compagnie. Il lui apporta sa part de dessert entamée. Elle le remercia d’un hochement de tête et s’organisa rapidement pour pouvoir manger d’une seule main tout en maintenant sa fille contre sa poitrine. À ses côtés, Drago garda le silence, ne voulant pas s’imposer lors de ce moment intime entre l’enfant et sa mère.

— Drago, puis-je te poser une question un peu sensible ? questionna tout à coup Hermione d’une petite voix.

— Tu peux toujours la poser, on verra si j’y réponds, répliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin tout en tournant la tête vers elle.

— C’est quoi cette histoire de vif d’or ?

Drago se rembrunit, se demandant sincèrement s’il avait envie de parler de Harry avec la jeune femme brune. L’ancien Gryffondor n’avait quasiment pas quitté ses pensées depuis sa sortie de l’hôpital. Il était en effet difficile de ne pas penser à lui alors que son hibou lui apportait une enveloppe tous les jours. Drago les avait rangées avec la toute première, dans sa bibliothèque, entre deux livres, sans les ouvrir. Il en avait parlé à Théodore qui lui avait conseillé de les lire, mais Drago n’avait pas envie de pardonner à Harry. Il se décida finalement à répondre à Hermione. Après tout, ne plus évoquer le jeune homme qu’il aimait toujours était un peu bête puisqu’ils avaient des amis communs et que son nom finirait forcément par arriver dans les conversations un jour ou l’autre.

— Je pense que c’était une référence à un autre vif d’or qu’il m’a offert un jour où nous avions volé avec Teddy, peu de temps après qu’on se soit mis ensemble.

— Et… tu l’as laissé à l’hôpital ou tu l’as gardé finalement ?

— Je l’ai gardé, mais il est resté au fond du sac avec d’autres choses. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir sous les yeux des objets qui me rappellent sa présence. Vivre à l’appartement sans lui est déjà suffisamment difficile sans ça.

— Je comprends.

Hermione posa alors sa main sur l’épaule de Drago, en soutien. Elle tint sa langue et n’exprima pas son avis sur cette situation bien compliquée pour les deux hommes. Ce n’était pas à elle de dire à Drago que Harry l’aimait et qu’il regrettait énormément sa décision. Elle espérait simplement que les choses finiraient par rentrer dans l’ordre un jour ou l’autre, car voir ces deux personnes si mal sans l’autre était difficile pour elle. Elle savait que Harry était infiniment triste et la douleur de Drago était encore très perceptible. Son espoir n’était pas totalement fou puisque Drago avait accepté d’évoquer le sujet, chose qu’il refusait avant son coma. Ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre, c’était une évidence pour elle. Elle n’avait pas du tout été surprise de leur rapprochement, Harry avait toujours été plus ou moins obsédé par le Serpentard à Poudlard, même si les sentiments à l’époque étaient loin d’être amicaux. Elle avait découvert quelqu’un de bien en la personne de Drago dès leur dernière année d’étude et les tensions entre les deux rivaux s’étaient apaisées en cours d’année. Il n’y avait finalement pas loin à aller pour qu’ils deviennent amis. Elle n’avait pu deviner à l’époque que des sentiments amoureux pouvaient se développer, mais elle l’avait compris très rapidement depuis que l’ancien Serpentard était revenu dans leur vie à Londres.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants l’un à côté de l’autre, en silence. Drago écoutait d’une oreille les murmures provenant de l’autre pièce, où se trouvaient toujours Ron et leurs hôtes. Hermione fit faire son rot au bébé puis la tendit à Drago.

— Tu peux me la garder un instant ? J’ai une envie pressante.

Drago prit la petite Rose dans ses bras. L’enfant était bien éveillée, ses grands yeux de bébé le regardaient. Drago, pourtant bien peu à l’aise avec les tous petits, tenta de lui sourire et de lui parler gentiment. Elle sembla apprécier, car elle se mit à sourire en retour.

Ron, Hermione et leurs hôtes du jour le regardèrent quelques instants en silence depuis la porte du salon. Aucun d’eux ne voulait briser ce moment de complicité et de joie entre le bébé et un homme qui vivait des moments difficiles. Drago semblait paisible et heureux avec l’enfant dans ses bras, le pli soucieux qui barrait presque continuellement son front ces derniers temps avait disparu, au profit d’un sourire franc qui lui ressemblait très peu et de baragouinage à l’attention de Rose. L’image de Drago à ce moment était bien loin de l’héritier Malefoy, froid et sérieux, qu’il était redevenu depuis que Harry l’avait quitté, une triste façade qui ne trompait plus aucun de ses amis.

L’instant magique fut finalement brisé par Théodore qui apportait un plateau avec une théière fumante et des tasses. Sans faire la moindre remarque sur la scène dont ils avaient été témoins, les quatre amis s’installèrent tous au salon, rejoignant Drago et Rose.

Après le thé, Drago partit, heureux du moment passé avec ses proches. Il avait promis à sa mère de passer au Manoir pour le dîner. Il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de la voir depuis sa sortie de l’hôpital, malgré quelques courriers échangés.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Drago sortit de son laboratoire et rejoignit l’espace de vente. C’était le plein milieu d’après-midi, il faisait beau et le soleil illuminait la boutique, créant des reflets dans les plantes derrière l’une des vitrines. Il observa un instant cet espace et le sentiment d’avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de sa vie l’envahit. C’était bien la seule chose qui lui remontait le moral ces derniers temps.

La boutique était vide de clients, comme souvent à cette heure de la journée, et Théo avait le nez plongé dans un livre.

— Théo ? J’aurais besoin du registre des commandes.

— Mmm ? Ah oui ! répondit Théodore en relevant les yeux des pages qui le captivaient.

Il posa l’ouvrage et fouilla un instant sous le comptoir pour en ressortir un gros livre.

— Tu voulais quoi ?

— Vérifier la date de livraison pour la commande Veritaserum du Ministère. Je ne me rappelle plus exactement ce que tu m’as dit la semaine dernière.

Théodore ouvrit le registre et chercha l’information demandée par son ami. Il suivit des doigts une ligne avant de lui répondre.

— Là, c’est indiqué jeudi 4 mai. C’est pour demain. Tu es dans les temps ?

— Oui, tout juste, soupira Drago de soulagement.

Le retour de Drago avait facilité leur travail, mais ce dernier avait tout de même pris du retard pendant son absence. Théodore avait privilégié les commandes, mais il s’était retrouvé presque débordé par les différentes demandes, sans compter qu’il fallait également réapprovisionner les étagères de la boutique.

— Formidable ! Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à tout gérer là-bas derrière avec autant de facilité. J’ai galéré comme un malade quand j’étais tout seul ! Comment faisais-tu avant qu’on embauche Melody ?

— On avait moins de travail à cette époque, Théo. C’est parce que nous ne nous en sortions plus qu’on l’a engagée, tu te souviens ?

Théodore hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Il fut interrompu par le bruit d’un bec sur une vitre. Drago repéra immédiatement qu’un hibou cognait à la vitrine. Il soupira et pinça les lèvres d’agacement, mais ne fit pas un geste pour aller ouvrir au volatile qui continuait à signaler sa présence. Théodore regarda son ami sans comprendre avant de hausser les épaules. Il contourna Drago pour aller ouvrir à l’oiseau, mais ce dernier le retint par le bras.

— N’ouvre pas.

— Et pourquoi ça ? Ça pourrait être un hibou de Sainte-Mangouste ou du Ministère. On en reçoit presque tous les jours.

— C’est le hibou de Harry, répondit Drago d’un air sombre. N’ouvre pas, je n’en peux plus de recevoir ses courriers. Pats finira bien par se lasser et repartira avec l’enveloppe.

— Drago… sermonna Théodore. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les hiboux sont plus butés que toi. Ils délivrent toujours le courrier, quoi qu’il arrive. Pats ne repartira jamais et tu le sais !

— Je m’en moque. Je ne veux plus recevoir de courriers de sa part, c’est trop dur.

— Tu les as ouverts au moins ?

— Non. Et je ne le ferais pas. N’insiste pas.

À ces mots, Drago quitta la pièce. Théodore souffla d’agacement, ce que son ami pouvait être entêté ! Le jeune homme se doutait de ce que Harry tentait de faire. Il avait bien compris à quel point l’ancien Gryffondor regrettait sa décision et voulait au moins pouvoir le dire au principal concerné. Si Drago ne lisait pas les courriers, il ne risquait pas d’être au courant de la situation.

Décidant de se mêler, une fois de plus, de la vie romantique de son ami, Théodore sortit de la boutique et récupéra le courrier attaché aux pattes du hibou. Il savait bien que s’il ne faisait rien, les choses n’évolueraient pas. Or, Drago était malheureux sans Harry et Théodore ne voulait pas que son ami reste triste éternellement alors que les choses pouvaient peut-être s’arranger un peu.

Théodore rangea la lettre dans sa poche et laissa la journée s’écouler. Il ne quitta presque pas l’accueil de l’après-midi, car il était seul. Les deux hommes avaient offert une semaine de congés à leur employée, étant donné le nombre d’heures supplémentaires qu’elle avait fait pendant un mois, ils lui devaient bien ça.

À dix-neuf heures, il ferma la porte d’un sortilège, remit en ordre l’espace de vente, arrosa les plantes et nettoya le sol et les étagères à l’aide de la magie. Il rejoignit ensuite Drago dans le laboratoire. Ce dernier venait de terminer ce qu’il avait à faire et vérifiait les sorts d’alarmes de ses potions en cours de préparation. Le jeune homme blond avisa la présence de son ami dans l’embrasure de la porte et lui fit signe de l’attendre à l’étage.

Drago rejoignit rapidement Théodore chez lui et ils firent un rapide débriefing de la journée, comme toujours. Il n’y avait rien d’anormal à signaler, le chiffre d’affaires était correct et les commandes seraient prêtes à temps. Drago offrit une boisson à son ami qui accepta avec plaisir.

Alors qu’il avait disparu en cuisine, Théodore sortit l’enveloppe de sa poche et se tritura un peu les doigts de nervosité. Il savait que ça n’allait probablement pas bien se passer et cela l’angoissait un peu. Ils avaient souvent eu des prises de bec depuis qu’ils étaient devenus amis, mais rien de vraiment sérieux. Théodore craignait tout de même une dispute plus importante ce jour-là, parce qu’il se mêlait vraiment de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il allait franchir une limite qu’il s’était toujours interdit de passer. Il avait souvent essayé d’ouvrir les yeux de Drago, de tenter de le persuader de certaines choses, et bien souvent cela concernait Harry, depuis des années, mais quand Drago se renfermait sur le sujet, il respectait toujours ce repli et n’insistait plus. Par ailleurs, leurs discussions finissaient en général par porter leurs fruits au bout d’un certain temps, parce que Drago avait besoin de temps pour accepter qu’il ait tort, pour mettre son orgueil de côté. Le seul sujet résistant à ce type d’échanges était Harry, depuis toujours. Théodore n’avait pu convaincre Drago qu’une seule et unique fois à propos de l’ancien Gryffondor, quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Le discret jeune homme doutait qu’il y parvienne ce soir-là, mais il était décidé à tenir tête pour une fois, quitte à abimer un peu leur relation amicale. Parce que Théodore avait conscience d’être une personne importante pour Drago, mais ce dernier était au bord de la dépression depuis le départ de Harry. Il refusait de l’accepter, mais il avait besoin de Harry dans sa vie, c’était une évidence. Drago survivrait à une dispute avec Théodore, mais serait malheureux tout le reste de sa vie si Harry n’en faisait pas partie.

Drago revint de la cuisine avec deux Bièraubeurres et s’installa dans son fauteuil. Théodore prit son courage à deux mains et lui tendit l’enveloppe une fois que les boissons furent déposées sur la table basse. Drago attrapa le courrier d’un air distrait et s’apprêta à l’ouvrir, l’espoir faisait battre le cœur de Théodore. Soudain, il arrêta son geste, plissa le front et pinça les lèvres.

— Théo, ça sort d’où ça ?

— C’est le courrier que tu refusais de récupérer cette après-midi, répondit bravement Théodore, jugeant inutile de tourner autour du pot.

— Je t’avais pourtant demandé de ne pas le faire ! s’exclama Drago en jetant le courrier sur la table, comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts.

Drago était en colère, Théodore le voyait bien. D’ordinaire, il aurait abandonné là. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir Drago entendrait raison, coûte que coûte ! Il récupéra le courrier abandonné par Drago et termina de décacheter l’enveloppe en silence, sous le regard orageux de son ami. Le jeune blond croisa les jambes et but un peu de sa boisson, espérant calmer ses nerfs. Il n’aimait pas l’attitude de Théodore.

Calmement, la lettre fut dépliée et Théodore commença à lire.

— « Drago…

— Théo, non ! l’interrompit Drago en se levant, comme pour fuir la situation.

Théodore soupira, il se doutait que ça n’allait pas être facile. Il resta à sa place et attendit que son ami se calme et revienne s’assoir. Drago tourna en rond quelques minutes, les doigts battant la mesure sur la bouteille qu’il avait toujours à la main. Puis il se figea et se pinça l’arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Et finalement, il se réinstalla.

— Donne-moi ça, ordonna-t-il. Je vais la ranger avec les autres.

— Non.

Drago le regarda avec stupeur. C’était la première fois qu’il s’opposait aussi fermement à Drago et celui-ci semblait étonné.

— Il est hors de question que je te laisse continuer comme ça. Il faut que tu prennes connaissance de ce courrier, et des autres aussi. Nous savons tous des choses sur Harry dont tu n’as pas conscience et il est indispensable que tu sois au courant. Personne n’en a parlé, pour respecter tes demandes, mais j’en ai assez de te voir souffrir et vivre à moitié. Alors maintenant tu vas m’écouter lire cette lettre.

Théodore ne sut pas pour quelle raison son ami ne refusa pas. Il espérait que la détermination qui l’animait en était la cause et que Drago l’avait vue. Il n’attendit pas un instant et sauta sur l’occasion, ce n’était pas souvent que Drago perdait sa verve. Il commença la lecture.

— _« Drago,_

_N’ayant pas eu de réponse à mes courriers précédents, je suppose que tu ne les as pas lus ou que tu ne veux pas répondre. Et je peux tout à fait le comprendre, c’est ton droit._

_Je ne te demande rien, mais il y a des choses que je dois te dire, que tu dois savoir. Toutes ces choses que j’ai inlassablement écrites dans mes courriers et que je t’ai répétées maintes fois pendant ton coma._

_Drago, je voudrais m’excuser pour tout le mal que je t’ai fait, que je nous ai fait. Je regrette tellement ma décision, si tu savais. C’était la pire décision de toute ma vie. Je souffre de ne plus te voir, de ne plus de parler, de ne plus me réveiller à tes côtés le matin, de ne plus te serrer dans mes bras, de ne plus faire l’amour avec toi. Mais surtout, je souffre de savoir que je t’ai blessé. Et je sais que j’en suis responsable, je suis l’unique responsable de ce fiasco. Je voudrais pouvoir réparer mes erreurs, revenir en arrière et m’assommer moi-même pour avoir été si stupide. Sauf que ce n’est pas possible de revenir en arrière. Alors je tente d’avancer. Sans toi c’est dur, mais j’essaie de m’améliorer._

_Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je change pour te récupérer ou pour que tu me pardonnes. Non, si j’ai enfin décidé de me reprendre en main et de combattre mes problèmes c’est parce qu’il le faut. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage et la force de m’en remettre à toi quand tu voulais m’aider à les surmonter. Tu es mon moteur pour y arriver et je pense sans cesse à ton visage, tes yeux gris me hantent. J’imagine ta petite moue agacée pour me donner le courage d’atteindre mes objectifs, parce que je veux être meilleur, pour toi. Même si nous ne parlons plus jamais, même si je ne fais plus jamais partie de ta vie, je veux être meilleur pour toi._

_J’ai passé tellement de temps à ton chevet, à vouloir échanger nos places, à vouloir me sacrifier pour que tu reviennes à la vie, pour payer ce que j’ai fait et parce que je ne souhaite pas vivre dans un mode où tu n’existes pas. Mais c’était impossible, alors à la place j’ai pris soin de toi, je te l’ai lu tes livres, je t’ai mis ta musique préférée et je t’ai parlé._

_Je t’ai répété inlassablement à quel point je t’aime et comme je regrette. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi si cela pouvait te rendre plus heureux, n’en doute jamais._

_J’ai réalisé, trop tard, parce que je suis vraiment stupide et borné, que je t’aime au-delà de toute mesure, que tu es ma raison de vivre._

_Ton silence, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, est révélateur. Je sais que j’ai perdu ta confiance, et probablement ton amour également. Tu as de bonnes raisons de ne pas me répondre, je l’accepte._

_Je suis prêt à tout, seul toi peux décider de la suite de ta vie._

_Je t’aime,_

_Harry »_

Théodore laissa sa voix mourir, reposa le parchemin et leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Il n’avait rien appris de nouveau dans ce courrier, Harry lui avait déjà raconté tout ça, mais il était curieux de savoir ce que Drago allait en penser.

Drago était stupéfait. Il avait eu de légers doutes concernant Harry, à cause du vif d’or et parce qu’il savait qu’il était venu à l’hôpital pendant son coma, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Il était tout de même étonné de l’évolution apparente de l’ancien Gryffondor. C’était tellement peu ressemblant à la personne qui l’avait quitté début mars. Tout à coup, il se rappela ce que Théodore avait dit avant de le forcer à écouter la lecture de cette lettre.

— Tu savais déjà tout ça ?

Théodore hocha la tête en silence.

— Les autres aussi sont au courant ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

— Et aucun de vous n’a rien dit…

— Ce n’était pas à nous de te le dire. On pensait que tu finirais bien par lire ses courriers. Mais tu es tellement têtu parfois !

— Sûrement pas autant que lui, répliqua Drago en désignant la lettre d’un mouvement de tête.

— Ça reste à voir…

Drago se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées. Théodore décida de le laisser à ses réflexions et prit congé. En partant, il posa une main sur l’épaule de son ami et la serra doucement.

— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Drago acquiesça, le message était passé. Théodore rentra chez lui en transplanant, ravi. Les choses allaient pouvoir bouger maintenant, enfin !

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry envisageait d’aller se coucher, même s’il était encore tôt pour un vendredi soir. Il n’avait pas de match le lendemain et devait simplement aller déjeuner chez Andromeda. Cependant, il se sentait fatigué de sa journée et déprimé. Pourtant l’entraînement de la matinée n’avait pas été particulièrement épuisant, en tout cas pas plus que d’habitude, mais il dormait toujours mal. Les mauvais rêves étaient toujours là et il s’y était habitué, mais il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil depuis quelques jours, depuis qu’il avait définitivement arrêté de fumer. Il se doutait bien que cela ne se ferait pas sans difficulté et il s’était attendu à bien pire, alors il prenait sur lui. Se débarrasser de cette dernière addiction était indispensable.

Il monta l’escalier jusqu’à la pièce où Pats avait ses quartiers. Cette maison était si grande que Harry n’avait pas l’utilité de cette ancienne chambre et y avait installé son hibou. En cette saison printanière et avec les beaux jours qui revenait, la fenêtre était toujours ouverte, afin que le volatile puisse se dégourdir les ailes quand il le souhaitait. Il poussa la porte en soupirant, sachant parfaitement que Pats serait de retour après avoir déposé le courrier chez Drago, sans réponse. Il sollicitait l’animal tous les jours pour envoyer du courrier à l’ancien Serpentard et il n’avait jamais reçu de retour. Il fut donc particulièrement surpris de trouver dans la pièce, non pas un, mais deux oiseaux. Son hibou, Pats, se nettoyait les ailes, perché sur son support préféré. À l’autre bout de la pièce, une chouette effraie blanche s’était posée sur un perchoir. Harry reconnut aussitôt Snow, la chouette de Drago. Un parchemin enroulé était accroché à sa patte droite. Il la libéra, lui donna à manger et lui demanda de rester encore un instant avant de retrouver son maître.

Fébrile, il retira la cordelette fermant le rouleau de papier puis le déplia. Quelques mots y étaient inscrits de la main de Drago :

_« Rendez-vous demain soir à 19 h 30 chez Théodore et Ginny._

_Sois à l’heure._

_D.M. »_

Les mains légèrement tremblantes il expira bruyamment. Le soulagement envahit son être alors qu’il comprenait que Drago avait enfin lu ses lettres, ou tout au moins l’une d’elles. À l’idée de revoir le jeune homme, Harry se sentit presque mal. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Drago voulait-il le voir pour lui signifier qu’il ne devait plus rien attendre d’eux et qu’il fallait arrêter de le harceler ? Ou y avait-il une infime chance pour qu’il veuille tenter de renouer ?

La tête pleine de questions, Harry répondit rapidement au dos du parchemin qu’il serait au rendez-vous le lendemain et relâcha Snow. Il caressa distraitement la tête de Pats un instant et rejoignit son lit. Demain soir serait peut-être sa seule et unique chance de lui dire tout ce qu’il voulait et lui demander pardon, encore une fois. Il ne devait pas se louper.

Le sommeil vint seulement en plein milieu de la nuit et Harry dormit tard le lendemain matin. Presque assez tard pour rater le déjeuner chez Andromeda.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry s’était obligé à anticiper son retour de chez Andromeda, surveillant l’heure comme le lait sur le feu. Cette dernière lui avait d’ailleurs fait remarquer qu’il semblait nerveux et il lui avait avoué, gêné, qu’il devait voir Drago et qu’il n’était pas très serein. Elle l’avait rassuré et il était rentré chez lui pour se préparer.

Après sa douche, il prit grand soin de sécher correctement ses cheveux, voulant éviter la moindre remarque sur son apparence. Certes, sa fâcheuse habitude à oublier de le faire avait été une blague récurrente avec Drago, mais Harry était certain que ce n’était pas le jour pour le lui rappeler.

Il choisit soigneusement sa tenue, son jean noir et une chemise verte. Il voulait plaire, mais ne pas trop en faire non plus. Harry chaussa ses baskets noires et sa veste en cuir pour parfaire sa tenue. Il n’oublia pas les présents qu’il voulait offrir et sortit sur le perron pour transplaner chez Ginny et Théodore. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de penser que le petit appartement de Ginny était maintenant leur chez eux. S’il y avait bien deux personnes qu’il n’avait jamais imaginées ensemble c’était ces deux-là ! Mais contre toute logique, leur histoire semblait se dérouler sans accrocs, contrairement à lui et Drago.

Avec seulement deux minutes de retard, Harry frappa à la porte. Il espérait anxieusement que ces quelques minutes ne lui seraient pas reprochées. Drago avait exigé qu’il soit à l’heure et il était difficile de faire mieux pour Harry alors qu’il était abonné à des retards minimums de quinze minutes.

La porte s’ouvrit sur Théodore, cela rassura Harry. Il avait un peu peur de se retrouver seul avec Drago. Cela lui semblait une bonne chose qu’il y ait des témoins. Il lui serra chaleureusement la main en entrant et le suivit dans le salon.

Drago était déjà là, cela ne surprit pas Harry. L’ancien Gryffondor posa les yeux sur lui et eut le souffle coupé. Malgré son air peu avenant, son visage présentant son masque froid de Malefoy, Harry le trouva beau à mourir. Il remarqua immédiatement qu’il n’avait pas recoupé ses cheveux depuis son réveil, il ne savait pas si c’était bon signe, mais ça lui plaisait. Il avait adoré les cheveux longs de Drago quand ils étaient ensemble et se sentait toujours coupable d’avoir provoqué ce désastre capillaire. Non pas que les cheveux courts ne lui aillent pas bien, au contraire, sa coupe ébouriffée d’environ quinze centimètres lui donnait un air séducteur qu’il ne lui connaissait pas, mais les cheveux longs étaient une fierté pour l’ancien Serpentard. Il portait une robe de sorcier gris perle décorée de filigranes noirs. Harry devina qu’il venait directement du travail et qu’il ne s’était pas changé. Sa peau pâle semblait avoir retrouvé sa carnation normale, le blanc maladif du coma avait disparu, et ses yeux gris tiraient légèrement vers le bleu dans la lumière du soleil très bas sur l’horizon.

— Bonsoir Drago, salua timidement Harry.

— Bonsoir.

Harry n’était pas très rassuré par cet accueil plus que glacial, mais il ne s’attendait de toute façon pas à quelque chose de vraiment chaleureux. Drago se passa nonchalamment la main dans les cheveux et Harry reprit ses esprits, cessant de le fixer, se rappelant qu’il avait des cadeaux.

Il tendit une boite de chocolat à Théodore qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris.

— Pour te remercier. Je pense que tu n’es pas étranger à ma présence ici ce soir et je ne savais pas comment te montrer ma gratitude, expliqua Harry avec un léger sourire.

— Ah, heu, merci Harry.

Harry avait largement eu le temps de penser à la situation la veille au soir, alors que le sommeil le fuyait. Il lui semblait finalement curieux que Drago se soit d’un seul coup décidé à lui écrire pour lui donner un rendez-vous, alors qu’il n’y avait eu aucun signe de sa part pendant deux semaines. Connaissant le jeune homme, très fier et très rancunier, Harry se doutait que quelqu’un s’en était mêlé. Étant donné le lieu de rendez-vous, il en avait donc déduit que Théodore avait dû mettre son nez dans les affaires de son meilleur ami. Apparemment, il ne s’était pas trompé.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Drago et déposa délicatement un tout petit cactus en pot sur la table basse, près de lui. Il avait longuement réfléchi à quoi lui apporter et avait passé du temps chez le fleuriste. Il voulait offrir des roses au départ, mais avait changé d’avis, ça risquait d’être mal interprété. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas arriver les mains vides.

— Pour ton jardin intérieur…

— Merci, répondit Drago d’une voix sans émotion.

Harry resta silencieux et fixa le cactus, pour éviter de devoir croiser le regard gris de Drago. Cette froideur lui faisait mal. Il l’avait méritée, mais ça faisait mal quand même. Théodore s’éclaircit la gorge, rappelant sa présence.

— Bon, j’y vais, Ginny m’attend au restau. Ne vous entretuez pas, ça ferait désordre dans le salon.

Harry le regarda quitter tranquillement l’appartement. Ensuite, il reporta son attention sur Drago, il n’avait plus le choix. L’ancien Serpentard s’installa dans un fauteuil et invita Harry à faire de même avec un geste de la main. Harry obéit prestement sans le quitter des yeux, la bouche sèche et les mains moites. Où était donc passé son courage de Gryffondor ? C’était pourtant ce qu’il avait voulu, avoir l’occasion de parler avec Drago, pour aplanir les choses. Il devait se lancer, parce que l’ancien Serpentard ne semblait pas prêt à ouvrir la bouche, perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains parfaites.

— Comment vas-tu depuis ta sortie de l’hôpital ? demanda Harry timidement, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

— Ça peut aller, je n’ai aucune séquelle physique.

— Oh ! Tant mieux, ça me rassure.

Drago grimaça. Harry se demanda ce qu’il avait bien pu dire de mal pour déjà le contrarier.

— La boutique, ça va ?

— Tu penses vraiment que je t’ai demandé de venir pour que tu me parles de banalités ? souffla Drago en pinçant les lèvres d’agacement.

— Non, tu as raison. Mais je ne savais pas trop par où commencer, répondit Harry, penaud.

Drago resta silencieux. Le message était passé, Harry avait compris qu’il ne lui passerait rien.

— Tu as lu toutes mes lettres ?

— Pas au début, mais Théo m’a forcé à le faire. Je les ai lues mercredi.

— Est-ce que tu as des choses à me demander par rapport à ce que j’y ai écrit ?

— Non, c’était clair comme de l’eau de roche…

— Écoute, Drago, je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais jamais assez m’excuser pour ce que j’ai fait, je regrette profondément. Tu avais raison, tu as toujours eu raison, concernant mes problèmes, j’aurais dû t’écouter. Et…

— Arrête ! le coupa Drago. Tu m’as déjà écrit ça des dizaines de fois, j’ai compris. Je ne t’ai pas fait venir parce que je voulais entendre ces mots de ta bouche, tes lettres étaient bien assez convaincantes.

— Alors, pourquoi ?

Harry était perplexe. Drago ne laissait absolument rien paraître, enfermé derrière son masque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l’ancien Serpentard l’avait fait venir si ce n’était pas pour lui donner l’occasion de parler de vive voix de ce qui s’était passé.

— Bien malgré moi, j’ai pensé à toi depuis mon coma. Si j’avais pu, je m’en serais bien passé, mais quelqu’un m’a laissé un vif d’or qui m’a rappelé des souvenirs… Je crois que je voulais vérifier si j’étais capable de te revoir.

— Et… ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

— De façon parfaitement incompréhensible, ça va. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, j’aurais laissé libre cours à ma colère et tu aurais passé un sale moment. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point l’envie de me venger m’a torturé.

— Honnêtement, je craignais un peu que tu le fasses. Ça te ressemble tellement.

— Je n’ai jamais dit que ça ne pouvait pas encore arriver.

— Je ne t’en empêcherais pas.

Drago releva la tête vers lui, une lueur d’étonnement passant dans ses yeux gris. L’ancien Serpentard s’attendait-il à ce que Harry lui tienne tête ? Puis la détermination remplaça la surprise.

— Donne-moi ta baguette, exigea Drago. Et ne t’avise pas de faire de la magie sans baguette.

Harry lui tendit sa baguette en silence, il ne voulait pas le contrarier. Il se demandait tout de même ce qui allait lui arriver… Drago pouvait être particulièrement retors s’il le voulait vraiment. Ce dernier se leva et commença à parcourir la pièce de long en large. Harry le suivit des yeux un instant et se sentit obligé de se lever à son tour, sans pour autant bouger.

— Harry, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Ce n’est pas parce que je voulais tester ma capacité à te voir sans te refaire le portrait que je t’ai pardonné. Toutes tes lettres et tes excuses n’effaceront pas ce qui s’est passé, ce que j’ai vécu.

— Je sais, affirma Harry alors que Drago faisait une pause.

Le jeune homme blond s’arrêta alors de marcher et dirigea son regard vers Harry. Celui-ci avait le cœur qui battait fort, pas seulement parce qu’il sentait qu’il allait se prendre l’avoinée de l’année, mais simplement parce qu’il ne pouvait s’en empêcher en la présence de Drago.

— Tu m’as brisé le cœur, Harry. Tu m’as humilié. Tu as piétiné la confiance que j’avais en toi et mes sentiments, comme s’ils n’existaient pas !

Harry rougit de honte et baissa la tête. Il se doutait de ce qu’il avait vécu, Hermione et Théodore lui en avaient touché un mot, mais l’entendre était vraiment beaucoup plus difficile. Et pourtant il savait qu’il méritait de l’entendre, ce n’était que justice. Alors il resta silencieux.

— Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Harry ! s’exclama Drago, la voix dure. Aie le courage de faire face à ce que tu as provoqué !

Harry releva aussitôt la tête pour croiser le regard de Drago qui jetait des éclairs. Il semblait hors de lui. Pas juste agacé, non, vraiment en colère. Harry ne l’avait pas vu ainsi depuis des années, depuis leurs études. Mais il avait raison, alors il prit sur lui pour soutenir les magnifiques yeux gris qui hantaient ses nuits.

— J’ai mis plus de vingt-quatre heures à me remettre physiquement de ton départ et j’ai vécu l’un des moments les plus humiliants de ma vie. Je t’aimais tellement, je t’avais tout donné, je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance, et cette rupture m’a anéanti.

Il fit une pause, comme pour laisser Harry s’imprégner de ses paroles. Harry n’avait pas besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qu’il entendait et pour réaliser la portée de ses actions. Il ne pensait pas que cela avait été aussi loin, il ne se doutait pas que le fier et arrogant Drago Malefoy s’effondrerait ainsi comme un fétu de paille.

— Au vu de ton état instable, j’ai compris maintenant que tu n’avais pas fait exprès d’attendre que j’aie enfin confiance en nous, en notre histoire, pour partir. Mais c’est pourtant ce qui s’est passé et ça a été dur, Harry, plus dur que tout ce que j’ai vécu avant. Même cette foutue Marque et ce qu’elle implique ne m’ont pas fait autant souffrir que toi. Et pourtant je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre quelque chose de pire que ma sixième année et celle qui a suivi.

« J’ai voulu te faire du mal après ça. J’étais perdu, je souffrais, je me réveillais en pleurs tous les matins parce que je t’aimais trop. Et pourtant mon seul objectif était de te faire souffrir comme je souffrais. Mais malgré mes efforts, je n’ai rien trouvé de très efficace, puisque tu n’as jamais réagi. À aucune de mes photos dans les pages people. J’imaginais pourtant que cela te mettrait en colère que je tourne si vite la page, mais non, comme d’habitude tu es resté le parfait gentil Gryffondor, le Héros torturé par ses cauchemars, restant buté sur ta décision et replié dans tes problèmes. Tu t’en fichais !

Harry voyait Drago s’échauffer de plus en plus, il semblait lentement perdre son habituel flegme et sa maîtrise de lui-même.

— Tu te trompes, Drago.

L’interpelé leva la tête vers Harry, les yeux noirs de colère de se voir ainsi contrarié. Harry reprit la parole rapidement.

— Je ne voulais pas t’humilier en te quittant, vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que tu souffrirais à ce point, j’étais persuadé que tu t’en sortirais rapidement, tu as toujours été le plus fort de nous deux, les pieds sur terre, la raison incarnée. Je sais que tu ne veux plus l’entendre, mais je voudrais aussi te demander pardon pour ça, je ne savais pas, personne ne m’a raconté ce que tu vivais.

— Arrête ! Pourquoi essaies-tu encore de te justifier ? Tu veux simplement te donner bonne conscience.

— Non, Drago, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, je n’ai pas du tout bonne conscience ! Et tu te trompes encore sur le fait que je m’en fichais. Si je n’ai jamais réagi à ces photos dont tu parles, c’est parce que je ne les ai jamais vues ! La seule dont j’ai eu connaissance c’est quand tu as croisé William Grant le soir de ta disparition. Et même si tu n’es pas obligé de me croire ça m’a mis dans une colère noire. Je ne me suis jamais moqué de ce que tu vivais, jamais ! J’ai appris certaines choses pendant ton coma, pas avant. Je…

Drago dut en avoir assez de l’entendre puisqu’il attrapa sa baguette et la pointant sur Harry, murmura un sort. Harry ne l’entendit pas et se retrouva instantanément pendu la tête en bas, incapable d’articuler le moindre son et les mains nouées dans le dos. Drago ricana.

— Je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de cet épisode de notre dernière année… Ce duel où tu m’as passablement humilié devant tout le monde, en utilisant ce sort que nombre de mes camarades de Serpentard ont subi parce que des gens de ta Maison nous martyrisaient. Chacun son tour !

Harry avait su dès le début que Drago risquait d’user de magie contre lui, sinon pourquoi lui aurait-il demandé sa baguette ? Bien que l’ancien Gryffondor fût décidé à se laisser faire, il trouvait ça tout de même ridicule de revenir sur cette anecdote. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Par ailleurs, il n’avait jamais voulu l’humilier, il voulait juste gagner ce duel stupide. Il lança un regard noir à Drago, qui arborait un sourire en coin satisfait, même si le reste de son visage exprimait toujours de la colère.

— C’est plus difficile de se défendre ainsi, n’est-ce pas ?

Harry le vit poser sa baguette en bois de houx sur la table basse, délicatement, à gestes mesurés, comme il savait si bien le faire.

— Théodore et Ginny rentreront dans la soirée, si tu as encore un minimum de courage et de fierté, tu resteras comme ça jusqu’à leur retour. Je pense qu’on n’a plus rien à se dire. Adieu, Potter, déclara alors Drago d’une voix froide, sans émotion, mais avec cette inflexion dédaigneuse dont il s’était débarrassé lors de son ultime année d’étude à Poudlard.

Harry frissonna d’entendre de nouveau cette voix sortie des tréfonds de leur houleux passé et son cœur se serra à la prononciation de son nom. Il avait compris le message. Il le vit transplaner sans un regard vers lui, sans un mot supplémentaire.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps s’écoula avant que Théodore et Ginny reviennent de leur dîner. Plusieurs heures, sans nul doute. Du temps pendant lequel il ressassa sans cesse cette entrevue catastrophique, le cœur en miettes, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, se perdant dans ses cheveux hirsutes. Il s’en doutait et il le méritait, mais ça faisait foutrement mal. De plus, il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête, avec tout le sang accumulé que son cœur avait du mal à pomper vers ses pieds.

À leur retour, ses amis le libérèrent. Ils avaient été étonnés de le trouver ainsi suspendu et se doutaient que ça n’avait pas dû bien se passer. Théodore avait soupiré en l’aidant à se relever, Harry était complètement groggy, et Ginny lui avait lancé un regard entendu en lui demandant s’il avait besoin de quelque chose. Quelle humiliation de s’être ainsi laissé piéger alors qu’il avait toujours été imbattable en duel…

Harry erra dans les rues de Londres, sans vraiment faire attention au chemin qu’il prit. Ses pas le ramenèrent devant sa maison du Square Grimmaurd et il alla s’effondrer dans son canapé. L’envie de boire et de fumer était tellement forte qu’il se releva pour retourner son appartement dans tous les sens, espérant tomber sur une bouteille oubliée ou un paquet de cigarettes égaré. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, ses amis avaient trop bien fait leur travail quand ils étaient venus l’aider à se débarrasser de toute tentation, il ne trouva rien pour satisfaire ses envies.

Il passa une nuit abominable sur son canapé, le sommeil entrecoupé de multiples réveils en hurlant de douleur, la main sur son cœur qui battait tellement fort qu’il craignait qu’il s’échappe de sa cage thoracique. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, depuis qu’il avait décidé d’arrêter les potions, Harry se serait damné pour une fiole de Sommeil sans rêves, mais il n’en avait plus une seule dans ses placards.

Aux premières lueurs de l’aube, il s’extirpa lentement de la pièce et prit une douche pour laver tous les cauchemars qui l’avaient hanté. Toute la nuit, de mille et une manières, Drago le quittait, le laissant seul et effondré. Un juste retour des choses, il en avait conscience.

Après la salle de bain, il se traîna dans la pièce de Pats, pour nourrir son oiseau. Et là, comme vendredi soir, Snow était posée sur un perchoir avec un rouleau à la patte. Harry le détacha sans aucun espoir, se demandant ce que Drago avait bien pu trouver à lui infliger comme nouvelle humiliation. Il lut alors les quelques mots de sa belle écriture sur ce morceau de parchemin :

_« Je pense qu’on s’est laissé emporter hier, c’était puéril._

_Si tu veux toujours parler, rendez-vous ce soir à 20 h devant « notre » restaurant italien._

_D.M. »_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé.   
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience, comme toujours.  
> Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine.  
> :)


	31. Retrouvailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici le chapitre trente-un ! Pour ce chapitre, son titre devrait vous donner de bons indices sur ce qui s’y passe ;)  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 31 — Retrouvailles**

 

Drago transplana à quelques centaines de mètres du lieu de rendez-vous, dans une ruelle sale puant l’urine. Il fronça le nez de dégoût et se hâta de sortir de cet abominable endroit tout en retenant sa respiration. Quand il venait dans ce restaurant avec Harry, ils arrivaient toujours à pied depuis la boutique de potions, prenant le temps de flâner dans le Londres Moldu. Mais aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas eu envie de marcher dans leurs pas, alors il avait dû se résoudre à transplaner dans un endroit discret pour ne pas se faire surprendre par un Moldu.

Il arriva devant le restaurant italien avec dix minutes d’avance, se demandant si son invité allait être en retard, comme il en avait en général l’habitude ou si la perspective d’une nouvelle chance de discuter allait l’aider à être à l’heure.

Tout en patientant, il observa d’un air distrait les passants, laissant ses pensées divaguer à leur guise. Ce n’était pas très souvent qu’il s’autorisait à faire ce genre de choses, surtout ces derniers temps, car cela le menait invariablement à Harry, aux souvenirs de leur relation, courte, mais intense, et à la rupture. Mais ce soir, il était tout disposé à se laisser envahir par ces réminiscences, puisque l’idée était de se décider sur son avenir, avec lui ou sans lui.

La discussion avec Théodore et la lecture des lettres de Harry avaient ébranlé ses certitudes bien implantées depuis cette affreuse rupture. Drago en voulait encore à Harry, mais moins qu’au début, surtout depuis son réveil de coma. Il était encore blessé, et triste, par ce qui s’était passé, mais il savait que ces sentiments ne feraient de diminuer avec le temps, ça avait déjà commencé. L’envie de vengeance, qui avait été très forte les premières semaines après la séparation, avait doucement reflué depuis le coma, surtout après avoir appris toutes ces choses dans les longues lettres de l’ancien Gryffondor. Certes, il s’était laissé aller à une mesquine petite vengeance la veille, parce que la situation l’y avait poussé et qu’il avait tout de même envie de le faire souffrir un peu plus. Mais cela lui avait suffi et il n’avait plus l’intention de se comporter comme l’ancien Drago Malefoy, celui qu’il avait éliminé si longtemps auparavant.

Drago patienta calmement en regardant de temps à autre l’heure sur son téléphone Moldu, il aurait été malvenu de lancer un _Tempus_ au milieu des non-sorciers. L’heure du rendez-vous arriva et Drago ne voyait toujours pas Harry arriver. Il imagina un instant que ce dernier ne viendrait peut-être pas du tout. Avait-il poussé trop loin la veille en se laissant aller à l’humilier et en lui faisant croire qu’il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui ? Cela avait été mesquin et un peu vil, mais quand il s’était justifié, Drago n’avait pas voulu retenir son impulsion. Voir le visage de Harry se décomposer quand il lui avait dit adieu ne lui avait pourtant même pas procuré autant de plaisir qu’il l’aurait cru. L’envie de le faire souffrir un peu était là, mais la satisfaction d’avoir réussi n’était finalement pas extraordinaire. Au lieu de ça, il s’était rapidement inquiété des conséquences de ses actions et avait espéré que Harry ne fasse pas une énorme bêtise. Il n’avait presque pas dormi de la nuit et avait craqué avant l’aube en envoyant Snow avec une lettre. Il n’avait pas reçu de réponse, la chouette blanche était revenue une heure après le lever du jour les pattes vides. Alors il attendait.

À vingt heures dix, Drago vit Harry attendre pour traverser à un feu de circulation à quelques mètres du restaurant. De loin, il semblait agité, regardant de tous côtés, tapant du pied, impatient. Il rejoignit bien vite Drago et ce dernier réalisa que sa mesquine vengeance n’avait pas tellement amélioré l’état de l’ancien Gryffondor, il semblait épuisé. Harry s’arrêta face à lui et se balança sur ses pieds, le regard légèrement fuyant, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

— Merci d’être venu, finit finalement par dire Drago d’une voix neutre, sans animosité, espérant dissiper le malaise.

— Tu en doutais ? répondit alors Harry en le regardant alors franchement, ses yeux verts embués par la fatigue.

— J’ai eu un doute quand l’heure du rendez-vous a été dépassée…

— Ouais, désolé. Je me suis endormi en fin d’après-midi sans faire exprès et du coup j’ai encore été pressé par le temps, comme d’habitude.

Drago n’était pas étonné de sa réponse, Harry ne savait pas être à l’heure la majorité du temps. Ou alors cela tenait du hasard, ou de l’exploit. Cela l’énervait, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’ancien Gryffondor ait changé du tout au tout pendant son mois de coma. Il haussa alors les épaules et fit un signe de tête vers la porte du restaurant, invitant Harry à le suivre à l’intérieur.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance bien plus sereine que la rencontre de la veille chez Théodore et Ginny. Les deux hommes se comportèrent en adultes et c’est très calmement qu’ils échangèrent leurs ressentis sur ces derniers mois, exprimant les non-dits, les rancœurs, les reproches. Drago laissa entendre assez rapidement qu’il voulait bien accepter de nouveau Harry dans sa vie amicale, à certaines conditions. Entre autres, l’ancien Serpentard ne voulait pas continuer à côtoyer une personne qui se détruisait à petit feu et refusait l’aide qu’on pouvait lui proposer. Harry devait apprendre à combattre ses démons et à accepter d’être un survivant, seul ou avec le soutien d’un psychomage.

L’ancien Gryffondor ne put qu’acquiescer à tout ce que Drago lui reprochait et lui demandait de faire pour son propre bien. Il avait déjà décidé de lui-même qu’il devait s’en sortir et il était de toute façon prêt à tout pour faire partie de la vie de cet homme, même si cela lui demandait des années pour faire renaître la flamme entre eux.

Dès le début du repas, Drago put constater que ce que Harry avait avancé dans ses lettres, à savoir qu’il s’était repris en main sur plusieurs points, était réel. À la commande de leur repas auprès de la serveuse, Drago demanda un verre de chianti et Harry un verre d’eau. Drago l’avait regardé sans cacher sa surprise, cela lui ressemblait bien peu de boire de l’eau au restaurant.

— Je ne bois plus, expliqua simplement Harry.

Ils en discutèrent un peu, Harry racontant la difficulté de ne plus boire, preuve de son alcoolisme. Drago se força à garder une attitude relativement neutre, bien que positive, à cette nouvelle. Il était pourtant secrètement fier de ce que Harry avait accompli, il se doutait que cela devait être difficile, surtout quand l’ancien Gryffondor précisa que cette décision avait été prise peu de temps après leur rupture et qu’il l’avait fait pour devenir une meilleure personne.

Après un repas copieux et délicieux, comme chaque fois qu’il venait dans cet endroit, Drago proposa à Harry de sortir prendre l’air. Le malaise du début avait disparu et c’est avec une grande simplicité qu’ils décidèrent de payer chacun leur part. Drago refusait d’accepter que Harry se fasse pardonner en cadeaux de ce genre et ce dernier ne voulait pas donner cette impression.

Ils ressortirent dans la douce lueur du crépuscule, le temps était passé vite dans ce restaurant, alors qu’ils retrouvaient doucement la complicité de leur amitié. Drago suggéra de prolonger la soirée dans un pub, mais Harry fut obligé de refuser, gêné. Voir Drago boire un verre de vin avait été totalement supportable, mais il s’interdisait encore de mettre les pieds dans les débits de boissons, même accompagné, la tentation de boire était encore trop présente. L’ancien Serpentard le comprit et lui proposa alors simplement de se promener pour continuer à discuter. La deuxième surprise de la soirée pour Drago fut de constater que Harry ne fumait plus. Il n’avait pas sorti de cigarette de sa poche et Drago avait fini par lui demander pourquoi.

Leurs pas les menèrent finalement jusqu’au Chaudron Baveur. Ne voulant pas pousser trop loin sa chance, Harry prit alors congé avant que Drago puisse éventuellement proposer quoi que ce soit impliquant son appartement. C’est avec beaucoup de naturel que Drago se pencha vers Harry et l’enlaça dans une brève accolade pour lui dire au revoir, exactement comme il le faisait avant qu’ils deviennent plus qu’amis. Il n’y avait pas d’ambiguïté dans son geste, Harry le savait, mais cela fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite et il ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement. Sans un mot supplémentaire, Harry plongea alors quelques secondes son regard dans les yeux couleur tempête puis fit demi-tour, s’éloignant d’une démarche tranquille, les mains dans les poches. Drago ne put s’empêcher de le regarder partir, une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Ce samedi 13 mai, Harry se leva de bonne heure et d’excellente humeur, comme tous les jours depuis la soirée au restaurant le dimanche précédent. Ses performances à l’entraînement s’étaient considérablement améliorées cette semaine-là, mais c’était surtout sa nouvelle joie de vivre qui avait frappé ses coéquipiers.

Jack Parker avait renoncé à comprendre ce qui jouait autant sur l’humeur de son attrapeur, se doutant que sa vie personnelle y jouait un grand rôle. En tant que professionnel, et même s’il considérait presque Harry comme un ami, il ne voyait dans cet homme qu’un formidable atout pour gagner la coupe du championnat. Ce jour-là avait lieu un match très important et décisif, les Canons de Chudley rencontraient les Pies de Montrose, une excellente équipe qui risquait de leur donner du fil à retordre. Jack se félicitait que Harry soit dans une bonne période et croisait les doigts. Il s’agissait de la dernière équipe réellement dangereuse du championnat. S’ils perdaient, ils n’auraient aucune chance de gagner, tout au plus un espoir de garder la troisième place, sachant que les Pies de Montrose les talonnaient au classement. Les deux matchs qui suivraient cette rencontre ne seraient quasiment que des formalités et n’inquiétaient pas l’entraineur.

Harry se montra particulièrement performant durant tout le match, comme l’ensemble de l’équipe, et leurs efforts conjoints permirent une très belle victoire et un score particulièrement honorable de trois cents points, leur assurant presque avec certitude une place sur le podium.

Le vif d’or brandi dans sa main droite, Harry avait fait le tour du stade en souriant. Il pensait à Drago, il l’imaginait en train de pester devant ses chaudrons, parce que son équipe favorite avait perdu le match. Il avait hâte de le narguer gentiment le lendemain.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry se trouvait devant cette porte qu’il connaissait bien, qu’il avait bien souvent franchie sans même se poser la question de sa légitimité à le faire. Une simple porte en bois, sans fioritures. Il en caressa le grain, comme cette autre fois où il avait douté d’avoir le droit d’être là. C’était la première fois qu’il revenait depuis la rupture et il devait s’avouer à lui-même qu’il avait peur de franchir le seuil de l’appartement. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait fait, il avait vraiment pris la plus mauvaise décision de sa vie, créant énormément de souffrance pour Drago, pour son entourage et pour lui-même.

Prenant son courage à deux mains — il était un Gryffondor par Merlin ! — il frappa au battant. Deux secondes plus tard, celui-ci s’ouvrit de lui-même, il n’y avait personne de l’autre côté. Harry trouva cela curieux, mais ne se posa pas trop de questions. Sans plus attendre, il entra dans le petit vestibule, déposa ses affaires dans les placards et se rendit dans le salon. Il espérait ne pas être le premier arrivé, même s’il avait fait l’effort d’être ponctuel. La pièce était déserte, même Snow était absente. La chaîne hi-fi était allumée et Harry reconnut _La Symphonie Pastorale_ de Beethoven. Il l’avait tellement entendue en ces lieux qu’elle lui était devenue commune. Drago était donc quelque part chez lui.

— Drago ? appela Harry d’une vois assez forte pour couvrir la musique.

— Je suis dans la cuisine ! répondit-il.

Avec une grande inspiration pour calmer son cœur battant, Harry rejoignit la cuisine pour saluer son hôte.

Il entra dans la petite pièce et trouva Drago en pleine préparation culinaire, en train de surveiller son four allumé, pendant qu’il mélangeait une préparation dans un bol qu’il tenait contre lui. Une grande poêle mijotait sur le feu, une cuillère en bois remuant son contenu seule, et de multiples ingrédients découpés ou râpés attendaient sagement dans de petits récipients sur le plan de travail. L’ancien Serpentard ne s’était pas aperçu qu’il n’était plus seul.

— Saut Drago, dit Harry pour signaler sa présence.

— Bonsoir Harry, répondit Drago en relevant la tête vers lui avec un sourire.

— Je t’ai apporté une bouteille de vin blanc.

— Je te remercie. Mets-là au frais s’il te plait.

Et il retourna à la surveillance de son four. Harry ne s’offusqua pas de ne pas avoir plus de détails sur la marche à suivre, il savait parfaitement où ranger cette bouteille. Il avait quasiment vécu ici pendant plusieurs mois.

Il s’adossa ensuite à un meuble et observa Drago quelque temps. Ce dernier reposa le bol qu’il tenait en main, sortit un moule à tarte du four, vérifia la cuisson de ce qui s’y trouvait et semblant satisfait, versa la préparation du bol dans le moule. Puis il remit le plat au four et enclencha le minuteur. Il mit ensuite le contenu de certains bols dans la poêle toujours en train de mijoter, et nettoya magiquement les récipients vides. Harry finit par se sentir de trop dans la cuisine et décida de repartir dans le salon, où il attendrait sagement les autres invités. Il espérait qu’ils ne tarderaient pas trop, ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Hermione d’être en retard.

— Je vais te laisser à tes préparations, indiqua-t-il en se tournant vers la sortie.

Il posa la main sur le chambranle de la porte ouverte, la tête basse et fit un pas en avant.

— Reste avec moi, s’éleva alors la voix de Drago.

Harry se figea en plein mouvement puis revint à la place qu’il occupait précédemment. Drago se dirigea vers la porte coulissante et la referma presque totalement.

— Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d’un ton qui sous-entendait qu’il connaissait déjà la réponse.

— Non. La porte s’est ouverte seule quand j’ai toqué.

— C’est un sort d’ouverture automatique que j’ai lancé pour ne pas devoir me déplacer alors que je suis occupé en cuisine.

— Très ingénieux, remarqua Harry, un peu mal à l’aise de se retrouver enfermé seul avec Drago dans la petite cuisine.

Drago acquiesça avec un petit sourire en coin, satisfait de lui-même. Harry savait que Drago était content de lui quand il se comportait de cette façon. Cette attitude égocentrique et suffisante qu’il avait détesté toute sa scolarité et devant laquelle il était maintenant attendri. Cela le fit sourire et il croisa alors le regard de Drago. Ses yeux étaient semblables à du mercure liquide ce soir-là et une lueur inhabituelle semblait y briller. Ils restèrent là quelques instants, à se regarder, sans pouvoir se détacher l’un de l’autre.

— Je voulais te parler tant qu’on est seuls tous les deux, fit Drago en brisant finalement le silence.

— Ah… Ils ne sont pas en retard, hein ?

— Non. Je t’avais indiqué une heure d’arrivée différente, pour éviter ton propre retard en fait. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois à l’heure. Mais ça tombe bien.

— Je pensais pourtant que cela faisait partie des défauts dont je devais me débarrasser pour m’améliorer. Tu ne pensais pas que j’y arriverais ? répliqua Harry, peiné.

— Je ne m’attendais effectivement pas à ce que ce défaut-là soit éliminé si rapidement. J’aurais pu avoir un peu plus foi en toi, mais ça n’est pas facile. De toute façon, ce n’est pas de ça que je veux te parler.

— Très bien. Je t’écoute.

Drago baissa alors la tête et se mit à tourner en rond dans sa cuisine, jetant un regard à droite et à gauche comme pour vérifier ses préparations. Harry n’était pas dupe, Drago tentait juste de cacher sa nervosité. Cela n’augurait rien de bon et il sentait venir une mauvaise nouvelle. Il camoufla la déception qui enflait déjà dans sa poitrine et attendit le plus calmement possible. C’était une chose ardue pour Harry et l’envie de fumer se fit sentir. Il soupira silencieusement en maudissant la dépendance psychique à cette saleté. Combien de temps encore devrait-il supporter ces intempestives envies de griller une cigarette alors qu’il avait totalement arrêté depuis deux semaines ?

Drago arrêta finalement de prétendre s’occuper de ses plats et s’arrêta face à Harry. Il poussa un petit soupir attristé.

— J’ai beaucoup réfléchi. J’ai repensé à tout ce qu’il s’est passé depuis septembre, à notre amitié, à notre couple… J’avais tellement d’espoir, et j’ai tellement souffert. Harry, j’ai peur…

— C’est bon, Drago. Ne te fatigue pas, je comprends, le coupa alors Harry.

L’ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait pas supporter d’entendre Drago verbaliser le fait que leur histoire d’amour était définitivement terminée, qu’il n’accepterait pas de reprendre Harry dans sa vie de cette façon. Il le comprenait parfaitement, mais il ne voulait pas l’entendre. Même si c’était lâche de sa part de refuser d’entendre la réalité.

— Tu comprends… quoi ? demanda Drago avec un air dubitatif.

— Je comprends que tu as trop peur de souffrir de nouveau, que tu ne peux plus être avec moi. Et c’est ma faute, j’en ai conscience. Si ce n’est pas trop difficile pour toi de rester mon ami, je m’en contenterai…

Drago secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose de partiellement d’inaudible, un air exaspéré sur la figure. Harry ne comprit que « Gryffondor » et « impatient ». Drago soupira et se pinça l’arête du nez avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Harry.

— Harry. J’ai peur de souffrir, oui. Mais j’ai surtout peur de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans toi. Et pourtant Salazar m’est témoin que j’ai essayé de t’oublier, après Poudlard d’abord, et il y a deux mois ensuite. Notre histoire a bouleversé ma façon de voir les choses et malgré tout ce qui est arrivé je ne peux m’empêcher de t’aimer. Et cet amour me consume si tu n’es pas là pour le nourrir.

Harry resta complètement bloqué sur ces paroles, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. C’était parfaitement inattendu et à l’opposé de ce qu’il imaginait. Qui aurait pu croire que seulement trois semaines après sa sortie de coma et huit jours depuis qu’ils avaient renoué le contact, Drago abdiquerait face à ses sentiments ? Évidemment, Harry avait d’ores et déjà promis de changer et de faire ses preuves, mais il imaginait que ça ne serait qu’en tant qu’ami, espérant qu’avec le temps leur histoire d’amour pourrait renaître de ses cendres.

— Drago…

— Harry, promets-moi de ne plus jamais m’abandonner.

Totalement hébété par ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans cette pièce, Harry ne put qu’acquiescer de la tête. Aussitôt, Drago s’avança tout contre lui et emprisonna son visage dans ses mains. Sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de comprendre, Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry laissa son corps prendre le relais et se laissa guider par ses réflexes. Il ouvrit la bouche en soupirant de plaisir, accueillant le baiser de Drago, et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Dans un petit coin de sa tête il enregistra que ceux-ci étaient bien plus courts qu’il n’en avait l’habitude, mais balaya rapidement l’information. Un bien-être total l’envahit tandis qu’il s’abandonnait au baiser, particulièrement conscient de la douceur des paumes de Drago sur son visage, de son souffle rapide contre sa peau, de la chaleur de son corps près de lui.

Après quelques instants de félicité, Drago rompit le contact, glissa ses mains dans le dos de Harry et ce dernier se sentit étroitement enlacé alors que l’ancien Serpentard enfouissait sa tête dans son cou. Il avait toujours aimé faire ça, Harry le savait. Il laissa alors retomber sa tête contre l’épaule de Drago et profita de la tendresse qu’il lui offrait. L’émotion retombait doucement et ses neurones reconnectaient ce qui venait de se produire pour en faire un quelque chose de réel et non pas l’un des éléments de ses nombreux rêves éveillés.

— Tu m’as tellement manqué, Drago, chuchota-t-il, le serrant aussi fort qu’il estimait possible sans lui faire mal. Je suis tellement désolé…

— Tu m’as manqué aussi.

La voix légèrement étranglée de Drago ne passa pas inaperçue pour Harry et une vague de culpabilité le traversa. Cette sensation était fréquente quand il s’agissait de l’ancien Serpentard, mais Harry ne s’y habituait pas. Il avait l’impression qu’il s’en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours.

Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son écoulement alors que Harry tentait de se fondre contre Drago. La pièce était silencieuse, il ne percevait que le bruit de leurs respirations et le léger frémissement de la préparation culinaire qui mijotait.

Finalement, Drago se remit à bouger doucement et Harry perçut le contact de sa bouche dans son cou. Il le picora de légers baisers et Harry frissonna de plaisir. Il hésita un instant à se laisser aller dans les nombreux souvenirs que ce contact particulier lui rappelait, mais son corps décida à sa place. Ce geste, tellement empreint d’histoire entre eux, réveilla son désir. Une bouffée de chaleur et un pincement au creux du ventre le traversèrent et il se tortilla, mal à l’aise. Il ne savait pas comment s’éloigner de l’étreinte de l’homme qu’il aimait sans le vexer, mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier s’aperçoive de son émoi physique. C’était trop tôt, il pensait que Drago le prendrait mal.

Il n’eut pas d’autres choix que de mettre fin au contact et repoussa doucement Drago. Ce dernier releva la tête et questionna Harry du regard. L’ancien Gryffondor se sentit pris en faute, comme un adolescent qui ne savait pas se maitriser, et se mit à rougir.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda finalement Drago.

— Tout va bien… C’est juste que ça faisait si longtemps que je ne t’avais pas eu si proche de moi… C’est, hum, difficile à gérer, tu vois ? Et puis, les autres vont bientôt arriver…

Le visage de Drago passa de la perplexité à la compréhension en un instant et une lueur carnassière s’alluma dans son regard.

— Qu’importe les autres !

Sans crier gare, il empoigna alors Harry par les cheveux et prit possession de sa bouche en un baiser exigeant et passionné. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour se laisser entraîner et laisser libre cours au désir qu’il avait essayé de juguler. Pour autant, il se sentit agréablement dominé par Drago à qui il laissa le loisir de prendre les choses en main. Les rares fois où l’ancien Serpentard avait totalement contrôlé leurs ébats restaient des moments particulièrement mémorables pour Harry. Par ailleurs, il ressentait fortement le besoin de Drago de prendre le dessus, étant donné les circonstances particulières qui les avaient séparés, il voulait affirmer qu’il était décisionnaire quant au renouveau de leur histoire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue chaude et veloutée de Drago, soupirant d’aise en le sentant prendre possession des lieux. Il répondit avec ardeur et glissa ses mains sous la chemise du blond qu’il venait de sortir brutalement de son pantalon. Il sentit les mains du potionniste quitter ses mèches noires pour venir s’acharner sur sa ceinture. Le fait qu’ils soient presque encastrés l’un dans l’autre ne lui facilitait pas tellement la tâche et Harry vint l’aider à détacher la boucle et déboutonner son jean avant d’entreprendre l’ouverture de la chemise noire que portait Drago.

Les longs doigts fins s’infiltrèrent sous les couches de vêtements de Harry et il se sentit empoigné sans ménagement. Un frisson parcourut son dos et il se cambra vers son vis-à-vis, cherchant plus de contact, son gémissement se perdant dans leurs baisers. Après avoir taquiné la peau douce du ventre de Drago, Harry se décida à laisser ses mains migrer plus au sud quand le blond glissa ses paumes sur ses fesses. Les vêtements de l’ancien Gryffondor terminèrent rapidement à ses chevilles pendant que Drago tentait de préparer Harry, maladroitement étant donné leur position.

Harry s’arracha avec réticence aux lèvres douces et tendit la main vers Drago.

— Prête-moi ta baguette.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— J’ai laissé la mienne dans l’entrée et on ira plus vite avec un sortilège pour détendre mes muscles. J’ai pas envie d’attendre !

Avec un air un peu dubitatif, Drago lui tendit tout de même sa baguette, restée jusque-là dans son étui accroché à la ceinture. Harry s’en empara avec empressement et murmura quelques mots en agitant le morceau de bois. Il ne sentit pas le moindre effet sur son corps, il l’avait raté. Il repoussa gentiment Drago avec un sourire d’excuse, ce dernier n’avait en effet pas cessé de caresser le postérieur de Harry.

— J’arrive pas à me concentrer, laisse-moi une petite seconde.

Alors que Harry fermait les yeux et inspirait lentement et profondément deux fois pour apaiser son excitation et se reconcentrer, il manqua le petit sourire satisfait de Drago. Harry retenta le sortilège et se sentit aussitôt détendu. Il l’avait utilisé suffisamment régulièrement pour savoir que cela suffirait. Ça ne serait pas parfait et il le sentirait passer le lendemain, mais il s’en fichait. Il rouvrit les yeux et rendit sa baguette à son propriétaire en hochant la tête. Drago la lança négligemment sur le plan de travail, retourna Harry pour le mettre dos à lui et s’affaira à libérer son érection de sa prison de tissus.

Frissonnant d’anticipation, Harry se pencha en avant en prenant appui contre le plan de travail. L’une des mains de Drago parcourut son dos, lentement, et s’accrocha en douceur dans ses cheveux, pendant que l’autre guidait son membre. Harry le sentit tout contre lui, chaud et palpitant.

— Tu es sûr que c’est suffisant ? demanda Drago avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

— J’en suis sûr !

Harry se sentit alors progressivement rempli d’une présence qui lui avait furieusement manqué. Il serra un peu plus fort le bord du plan de travail pour éviter de s’écrouler et soupira lourdement de plaisir.

— Oh Merlin, c’est trop bon, grogna-t-il alors que Drago bougeait doucement en lui.

Harry se sentit aussitôt gentiment, mais fermement tiré vers le haut, par la main dans ses mèches brunes et par l’autre, plaquée fermement sur ses pectoraux. Drago le redressa totalement à la verticale, pressant le dos musclé contre son torse.

— Je peux comprendre que tu confondes, mais je te rappelle aimablement que moi c’est Drago, pas Merlin… lui glissa Drago à l’oreille, le sourire dans la voix.

— Ferme-la et baise-moi… Drago… répondit Harry sur un ton espiègle.

La situation ne s’y prêtait pas du tout, mais Harry était à deux doigts de se mettre à rire. Comme c’était agréable de pouvoir de nouveau plaisanter ainsi avec Drago, il n’y avait que lui pour sortir de genre d’incongruité au beau milieu d’une partie de jambes en l’air. Heureusement, ce dernier accéléra ses coups de reins et Harry ne pensa plus du tout à rire, trop occupé à exprimer bruyamment le feu brûlant qui parcourait ses veines. Drago le garda plaqué contre lui et Harry en profita pour attraper comme il put sa nuque, histoire de se tenir à quelque chose et de ne pas perdre son précaire équilibre. Il avait réellement peur que ses jambes déjà flageolantes ne tiennent pas le choc, il sentait totalement noyé par l’inexorable ascension du plaisir.

Sans que Harry sache si cela était ou non conscient, Drago ne desserra pas son étreinte, comme pour le tenir. Il enfouit ensuite de nouveau son visage dans le cou de Harry et ce dernier sentit vaguement, perdu dans les limbes d’un orgasme imminent, une vague douleur qui le fit grogner entre deux gémissements totalement indécents et incontrôlés.

Rapidement, Drago le libéra de la tension accumulée en glissant l’une de ses mains douces sur son bas-ventre et en le caressant. Harry sentit une vague de plaisir le submerger alors que son corps entier se tendait. Il entendit Drago, à peine un instant plus tard, jouir en gémissant bruyamment. Haletant, sur le point de s’effondrer, Harry se pencha en avant pour se rattraper au plan de travail, luttant pour récupérer un début de lucidité. Drago semblait tout autant à bout de forces et se coucha doucement contre son dos, ses deux mains tremblantes posées sur les côtes de Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago se releva, récupéra sa baguette et entreprit d’effacer toute trace de leurs ébats. Cela faisait un peu trop désordre d’avoir de la semence ayant éclaboussé la porte d’un placard en plus du pantalon de Harry.

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent proprement et Drago consentit à jeter des sorts pour rafraichir leur aspect, car ils luisaient de transpiration, leurs joues étaient encore rouges et quelques boutons de la chemise de l’ancien Serpentard avaient sauté.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de leur redonner un aspect moins ébouriffé alors qu’il savait bien que c’était inutile. Il passa la main sur sa nuque et effleura une parcelle de peau qui le picota. Il toucha doucement du bout des doigts la zone sensible dans son cou et tourna son regard vers Drago qui l’observait.

— Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?

— C’est juste un petit souvenir. Pour rappeler que tu es à moi. Ne t’avise surtout pas de cacher ça sous un glamour !

— Tu ne crois pas qu’on a passé l’âge pour ce genre de choses ?

Drago haussa les épaules sans répondre, il affichait un visage parfaitement satisfait de lui-même et un petit sourire en coin. Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Inutile de s’énerver ou de tenter de le raisonner. Drago était et restera jaloux et possessif. Harry ne voulait pas, et ne se sentait absolument pas légitime à ce moment précis, lui demander de changer cet état de fait.

Alors que Harry s’adossait de nouveau près de la porte, Drago arrêta la cuisson des plats en cours de préparation. L’ancien Gryffondor, encore chamboulé par ce qui venait de se produire, restait admiratif de cette incroyable capacité qu’avait Drago à reprendre le cours des choses normales suite à ce type d’évènements. Il lui semblait même que l’ancien Serpentard avait calculé à la seconde près le temps qu’il avait devant lui pour faire perdre la tête à Harry. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se mit à sourire de l’incongruité de la situation, sans vraiment encore réaliser que Drago lui avait réellement donné une seconde chance.

— Harry ?

Harry fixa son attention sur Drago, qui venait de le sortir de sa rêverie. Ce dernier lui fit signe qu’il pouvait ressortir de la pièce. Il lui tendit quatre verres à pied puis rouvrit en entier la porte coulissante de la cuisine du bout du pied, après avoir attrapé lui-même deux verres et une bouteille.

Le jeune homme suivit Drago dans le couloir. Dans un premier temps, il pensa qu’ils étaient encore seuls dans l’appartement, puisque seule la chaîne hi-fi résonnait dans la pièce. Cependant, quand Drago libéra son champ de vision, Harry se figea de stupeur, manquant lâcher son fardeau fragile. Là, installés confortablement sur le canapé et le fauteuil du salon, se trouvaient leurs amis. Hermione, la seule face à eux, les vit arriver et fit un signe aux autres. Harry la vit d’abord bouger les lèvres sans l’entendre. Soudain, les voix de leurs amis parvinrent à ses oreilles et Harry comprit qu’ils s’étaient entourés d’un charme d’insonorisation. Comprenant immédiatement pour quelle raison ce sort avait été lancé, Harry rougit furieusement. Il baissa les yeux et se dirigea en silence vers la table du salon pour y déposer les quatre verres. Drago, à ses côtés, ne montrait pas le moindre signe visible d’inconfort, fidèle à lui-même. Harry savait que ce n’était qu’une façade, mais personne d’autre, à part Théodore, ne pouvait le deviner.

— Bonsoir ! Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire ? offrit Drago à ses invités, tout naturellement.

— Un verre d’eau s’il te plait, demanda Hermione d’une voix calme et posée, mais rouge jusqu’aux oreilles.

— Un verre de vin blanc pour Ginny et moi. Je vois d’ici l’excellente bouteille que tu tiens en mains, demanda à son tour Théodore, un rire dans la voix.

— Une nouvelle santé mentale pour moi ! exigea Ron, le visage fermé, la voix blanche.

Harry pensa aussitôt que son meilleur ami était en colère. Il allait s’excuser quand ce dernier éclata de rire, faisant sourire les trois autres compères assis à ses côtés.

— Sérieux, les mecs, heureusement qu’on a laissé Rose chez mes parents ! plaisanta-t-il. Vous pourriez peut-être penser à ne pas avoir un sort d’ouverture automatique sur la porte d’entrée quand vous êtes occupés ?

— Inutile, Ron, enchaîna Théodore en riant. Même du palier on les aurait entendus. Crois-moi sur parole quand je te dis qu’ils sont intenables et qu’ils devraient bénir le fait qu’il n’y a pas de voisins !

Hermione, toujours rouge, mais avec un grand sourire sur le visage, quitta le fauteuil et vint pousser Ron pour qu’il lui fasse une place sur le canapé. Tout le monde se serra pour qu’elle puisse s’y assoir. Elle invita d’une main le maître de maison à s’installer dans son fauteuil, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Harry était encore mortifié par la situation, mais rassuré que personne ne soit apparemment en colère contre eux. Il regarda Drago s’assoir élégamment et le suivit avec les verres qu’il avait repris en main. Il déposa son fardeau sur la table basse et resta debout entre le canapé et le fauteuil, ne sachant pas où s’installer sans gêner quelqu’un, toutes les places semblaient prises. Drago jeta un _Aguamenti_ sur un verre pour Hermione et tendit la bouteille à Ron pour qu’il l’ouvre. Il attrapa alors Harry par la hanche et le fit s’assoir sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil, gardant son bras autour de sa taille. Harry lui offrit un sourire de remerciement et osa enfin regarder dans les yeux ses amis. Ron semblait toujours sur le point d’éclater de rire alors qu’il ouvrait la bouteille de vin à l’aide d’un sort, Hermione lui jeta un regard attendri et Ginny lui fit un clin d’œil. Théodore, fidèle à lui-même, gardait le sourire, mais était parfaitement calme.

Il était parfaitement inutile que qui que ce soit verbalise la situation. Le petit groupe, sous couvert de plaisanteries, était en réalité heureux et soulagé que Harry et Drago se soient rabibochés. Ils avaient tous vécu quelques mois difficiles depuis leur séparation, témoins de leurs souffrances respectives et sachant parfaitement qu’ils ne seraient heureux qu’ensemble. Avoir été témoin d’un moment intime qui n’appartenait qu’à eux était finalement un tout petit prix à payer pour être à nouveau témoins de leur bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tout de suite pour la suite !


	32. La fin d’une année

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Chapitre trente-deux !   
> Ce chapitre est le dernier de l’époque du passé, cela faisait un moment qu’il n’y avait pas eu de chapitre à Poudlard, car ce n’était plus nécessaire, et ce chapitre clôture cette année !  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 32 – La fin d’une année**

 

Le temps s’était écoulé rapidement depuis la Saint-Valentin. Une journée qui avait été particulièrement étrange pour Harry. Il était pourtant habitué à ne jamais vivre de choses normales, mais cette fois-ci il ne s’en plaignait pas vraiment. Après tout, recevoir du courrier d’anonymes enflammés était vraiment moins désagréable que de craindre pour sa vie !

Harry avait longtemps cherché qui pouvait être l’auteur de ce courrier qui l’avait tant gêné, observant avec attention ses camarades de septième année, espérant que l’un d’eux se trahisse. Mais il n’avait rien pu deviner du tout et la routine avait repris le dessus.

Rapidement après cette journée, Hermione avait décidé de jouer les tortionnaires pour aider ses amis à réussir leurs examens. De ce fait, Harry n’eut bientôt plus l’occasion de penser à autre chose que réviser, encore et toujours. Ses seuls moments de détente restaient le Quidditch et le temps passé avec Ginny. Bien que les entraînements lui demandent beaucoup d’investissements, il refusait de sacrifier la moindre minute de vol. Ses efforts, en tant que capitaine, avaient d’ailleurs permis à l’équipe des Gryffondor de gagner leur deuxième match de l’année, contre Serdaigle, à la fin du mois de février.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le mois de mars s’écoula au rythme des plannings de révisions concoctés par Hermione et même les garçons n’osèrent pas rechigner, ayant bien conscience que leur avenir se jouait dans seulement deux mois et qu’il était temps de se mettre au travail sérieusement.

Bon gré mal gré, Harry réussit à survivre à ce rythme effréné et les vacances de Pâques au mois d’avril insufflèrent une petite part de soulagement chez les élèves. Bien évidemment, ils avaient un travail monstrueux prévu pour cette semaine de congés, mais au moins ils n’avaient plus ni les cours ni les entraînements de Quidditch. La majorité des élèves de septième année resta au château pour travailler. Par ailleurs, il était préférable qu’ils ne s’absentent pas, leurs semis de botanique réclamant une attention presque quotidienne de la part des étudiants. Certains, comme Harry, avaient des difficultés à les faire survivre correctement et devaient donc passer encore plus de temps à les surveiller. Fort heureusement pour le Survivant, il avait un allié de taille dans cette matière : Neville était toujours de bon conseil. De façon assez surprenante, il était même parfois aidé par Drago Malefoy quand ils se retrouvaient par hasard dans la serre au même moment.

Le Serpentard gardait une attitude plutôt distante depuis l’incident de Noël, sans être ni désagréable ni méchant, mais il était relativement serviable pendant les cours, aidant ses infortunés partenaires en Potions ou en Botanique. À ce stade de l’année, seuls les élèves de très mauvaise foi auraient pu affirmer que le jeune homme n’avait pas changé. Ron Weasley en faisait partie, gardant un a priori très négatif et une rancune tenace envers le blond, même s’il n’en montait rien de peur de se disputer avec Hermione ou Ginny. Ils s’ignoraient donc le plus possible et cela convenait finalement à tout le monde.

Hermione, pour sa part, était la seule élève, excepté Théodore Nott, à entretenir une relation qu’elle pouvait qualifier d’amicale avec Drago. En effet, même si les règlements de compte envers les Serpentard s’étaient arrêtés, la plupart des élèves des autres Maisons ne souhaitaient pas particulièrement se lier d’amitié avec des fils de Mangemorts. La solidarité inter-Maisons restait très fragile et dans un cadre exclusivement scolaire, surtout pour les plus âgés. Les élèves plus jeunes finirent malgré tout par créer des amitiés fortes entre les Serpentard et les autres Maisons.

La jeune prodige née-moldue et l’héritier Malefoy se voyaient régulièrement pour travailler ensemble des matières qu’ils n’avaient pas en commun avec le reste de la petite bande de Gryffondor. Par ailleurs, leurs tâches de Préfets-en-chef les avaient rapprochés. Au-delà de l’aspect scolaire de leur relation, il leur arrivait régulièrement de discuter de tout et de rien, un fil ténu d’amitié se créant doucement au cours de l’année. La plupart du temps, ils débattaient de sujets compliqués dans des domaines de la magie bien précis. Hermione appréciait de pouvoir confronter ses connaissances et ses opinions à quelqu’un ayant les capacités intellectuelles pour soutenir la conversation, et paradoxalement le fait que Drago ait eu une éducation de Sang-pur permettait des échanges particulièrement intéressants, car il avait parfois une vision des choses radicalement différente qui ouvrait le débat. De temps à autre, Théodore se mêlait à ces joutes verbales et Hermione était toujours admirable de l’intelligence pointue du jeune homme si discret.

Drago avait, depuis des mois, admis la supériorité intellectuelle et magique de la jeune femme. Mais surtout, il appréciait secrètement de pouvoir avoir des relations normales avec quelqu’un d’autre que Théodore. La solitude lui pesait toujours autant, malgré la présence constante de son camarade de chambre. Son entourage lui semblait si vide depuis le début de cette année scolaire, contrairement aux autres années où il était constamment entouré de personnes souhaitant le côtoyer, même si ce n’était pas pour de bonnes raisons. Alors, même si la jeune Gryffondor n’était pas vraiment une amie, elle était la seule avec qui il se sentait à l’aise.

Pour d’évidentes raisons, Drago se forçait à ne pas se rapprocher de Potter plus que nécessaire. Il voulait bien l’aider en cours et être aimable quand il le croisait dans les couloirs, mais il s’interdisait tout rapprochement amical de peur que ses hormones le trahissent. Il ressentait pourtant que le jeune homme brun n’aurait pas rejeté une main tendue, surtout depuis l’épisode du lac. Mais Drago était assez intelligent pour éviter de se mettre dans une situation compliquée. Le Héros du monde sorcier était peut-être à son goût, mais ce dernier avait une petite amie et était hétéro, donc inaccessible. Alors pour ne pas trop souffrir, il maintenait une distance.

Drago tentait de se persuader qu’il n’était de toute façon pas revenu à Poudlard pour se faire des amis, mais pour se créer un avenir. Il travaillait donc en ce sens, et il y mettait tout son temps et toutes ses forces. Et même le Quidditch passa au second plan. Drago savait de toute façon que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons était hors de sa portée, puisque leurs deux premiers matchs s’étaient soldés par de cuisants échecs. Alors pour le dernier match de la saison, celui contre Poufsouffle, à la fin du mois de mars, il avait à peine préparé son équipe, puisque rien de ce qu’il avait fait auparavant n’avait été efficace. Le match fut catastrophique, et même en attrapant le vif d’or, les Serpentard avaient perdu. Peu importait alors à Drago de maintenir les entraînements, et il abandonna carrément son poste de capitaine dès le début des vacances de Pâques. Il continua à aller voler pour le plaisir, mais le Quidditch s’était terminé.

 

Le mois d’avril apporta donc une semaine de vacances pour l’antique établissement scolaire qui se vida du jour au lendemain, ainsi qu’un petit vent de printemps. Le temps s’adoucissait lentement et les températures devenaient plus clémentes. La météo, en revanche, fut une grande aide pour tous les étudiants qui devaient travailler pour leurs examens. Il plut énormément et personne n’eut envie de perdre du temps en flânant dans le parc.

Le temps continua à filer à grande vitesse et la fin du mois se clôtura sur la victoire de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle au Quidditch. Sans surprise, l’équipe des rouge et or remportait le tournoi et apportait un nombre conséquent au sablier de sa Maison, les plaçant en seconde place pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Malgré une grande fierté et un immense bonheur, Harry ne savoura pas très longtemps cette victoire, il ne restait plus qu’un mois avant le début des épreuves des A.S.P.I.C et le stress que Hermione communiquait à tout le monde commença à le gagner également. Leurs professeurs ne leur laissaient aucun répit et Harry en vint même à abandonner les entraînements. Voler pour le plaisir devint un luxe pour les cinquième et septième années, et Harry se consacra à la place à se perfectionner dans les matières qu’il maitrisait et à combler ses lacunes dans les autres.

              

oOoOooOoOo

 

La plus grande peur de Harry était de rater l’épreuve de Potions. Hermione ne cessait de le rassurer et de l’aider sur ses devoirs, mais le jeune homme restait persuadé qu’il allait se planter. Il n’avait été bon qu’en sixième année et ce n’était même pas dû à son talent ou son travail, mais grâce au livre de Rogue. Il imaginait déjà recevoir une note médiocre et s’angoissait de ne pas pouvoir faire la formation d’Auror.

Aux alentours de mi-mai, un jour où Harry se lamentait à propos de l’épreuve de Potions, Hermione craqua, excédée. Elle perdit son sang-froid et l’envoya balader en lui intimant de se débrouiller seul ou d’aller demander de l’aide à quelqu’un d’autre de compétent dans cette matière, comme Drago Malefoy par exemple. Harry en resta interdit et regarda son amie quitter la Salle Commune en soufflant. Il repoussa tout d’abord le conseil de Hermione, partant du principe qu’elle était énervée et avait cité le Serpentard exprès pour l’agacer. Cependant, après quelques jours de réflexion, comprenant qu’elle ne l’aiderait plus, il fut obligé de revoir sa décision hâtive de ne pas demander quoi que ce soit à Malefoy.

Il profita d’une occasion parfaite à la fin du double cours de Potions du lundi 17 mai. Le Serpentard avait été mis en duo avec Hermione pour la semaine, il serait donc de relativement bonne humeur, puisque ces deux-là s’entendaient finalement plutôt bien quand il s’agissait d’étudier.

Slughorn venait de leur demander de ranger leur matériel et de lui apporter leurs échantillons. Harry s’approcha du bureau du professeur avec sa petite fiole étiquetée. Il la déposa sous le regard dubitatif de Malefoy qui était juste derrière lui.

— Quelque chose ne va pas avec ma potion, Malefoy ?

— Elle n’a pas vraiment la bonne couleur… Mais bon, tu as l’habitude, je suppose.

Harry souffla doucement et se força à ne pas répondre à cette pique. D’autant plus que le Serpentard n’avait pas tout à fait tort.

— Je suppose que la tienne a la bonne couleur ?

— Évidemment, Potter !

Alors qu’ils revenaient vers leurs tables, Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

— Hem, Malefoy, puisque tu as toujours des potions parfaites, est-ce que tu pourrais m’aider à réviser pour les examens ?

Le Serpentard s’arrêta et planta son regard dans celui de Harry. Ce dernier pouvait y voir de la surprise. Et il n’était pas facile de surprendre le jeune homme.

— Es-tu en train de me demander un service, Potter ?

— En quelque sorte, oui… Écoute, je veux pas me planter aux examens, ma carrière d’Auror en dépend, et tu es le mieux placé pour m’aider…

Une lueur de fierté s’alluma dans les yeux gris. Avant d’être remplacée par la suffisance habituelle de l’héritier Malefoy. Harry savait bien que flatter son égo déjà surdimensionné n’était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais c’était la plus efficace pour arriver à ses fins. Il devina à cet instant qu’il avait eu raison de suivre son instinct, c’était gagné, il le voyait dans la posture du jeune homme blond.

— Je croyais que Granger était la meilleure partout ? Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas à elle ?

— Elle m’a lâché, avoua Harry, un peu honteux.

— Bon, c’est d’accord, je t’aiderais à réviser, accepta alors Malefoy après quelques secondes de silence. Mais ça sera à mes conditions, à prendre ou à laisser !

— On fera comme tu veux.

Harry se détourna alors vers sa table pour terminer de ranger ses affaires, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, Hermione avait eu une très bonne idée. Même si Malefoy n’était pas son ami, Harry ne le considérait plus comme un ennemi depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait changé, il l’avait prouvé à maintes reprises, et il méritait son respect, au minimum. Et Harry n’était pas assez stupide pour ne pas admettre que le Serpentard était quasiment imbattable en Potions et qu’il ne pouvait pas trouver meilleure aide pour réviser. Le jeune Gryffondor ressortit de la salle de classe sous les yeux éberlués de Ron, qui n’avait rien raté de l’échange, à quelques tables de là.

Les instructions de Drago Malefoy concernant les révisions ne tardèrent pas à arriver sous la forme d’un courrier. Le lendemain de leur échange à la fin du cours de Slughorn, Harry reçut avec stupeur une lettre au petit déjeuner. Il parcourut la missive avec des yeux ronds avant de se retourner vers la table des vert et argent pour chercher Malefoy du regard. Ce dernier prenait son petit déjeuner aux côtés de Théodore Nott, qui le suivait toujours comme son ombre. Il en avait même un peu les caractéristiques tellement il était discret et transparent.

Harry attendit quelques instants et Malefoy finit par lever les yeux vers lui, se sentant sûrement observé. Harry lui montra le parchemin qu’il venait de recevoir tout en articulant silencieusement « Sérieux ? ». Le Serpentard ne sembla pas s’offusquer et opina très sérieusement du menton avant de revenir à son assiette. Harry revint également à son repas en secouant la tête de désespoir. Il aurait dû se douter que le blond ne se satisferait pas de lui donner rendez-vous pour réviser à l’occasion d’un bête croisement en classe. L’héritier Malefoy avait plutôt décidé de faire une liste exhaustive des dates où ils se verraient, ainsi que les lieux — la bibliothèque et une salle de classe dans les cachots — et quelques instructions sur ce qu’il devait réviser avant chaque séance. Harry regretta un instant d’avoir poussé Hermione à lui suggérer de travailler avec le Serpentard, ce dernier semblait encore plus rigide qu’elle dans les révisions, et ce n’était pas peu dire.

En réalité, Harry se rendit rapidement compte que Malefoy était un excellent professeur. Il connaissait parfaitement son sujet, lui donnait de bons conseils et ne perdait jamais patience avec lui. Pourtant Harry réalisa presque immédiatement qu’il agaçait le blond, mais ce dernier se limitait à pincer les lèvres et lever les yeux au ciel en grommelant. Aucune de leurs séances, théorique ou pratique, ne tourna au pugilat. Harry était particulièrement étonné de cette attitude. Malefoy avait beau avoir fait des efforts depuis le début de l’année, il n’était pas spécialement réputé pour sa patience avec les personnes moins douées que lui dans les études. Il semblait parfois presque amusé de la situation, voire gêné. À de rares occasions, Harry l’avait vu légèrement rougir avant de reprendre ses distances et recomposer son impassible façade. Le Gryffondor mettait ça sur le compte d’un inconfort à être avec lui, étant donné leur passé houleux et surtout les évènements de Noël sur le lac gelé. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas souhaiter être proche de lui, étant donné qu’il attirait les catastrophes aussi bien que les vélanes attiraient les hommes. Il était bien loin de se douter que la raison de cette attitude était une façon pour Drago de garder le contrôle sur son attirance et ses pulsions.

Il n’y eut qu’un seul incident mineur lors de leur dernière séance pratique. Harry surveillait les bouillons de son chaudron avec attention, ne souhaitant pas rater la préparation une nouvelle fois, parce qu’il n’aurait pas l’occasion de recommencer. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes dans la moiteur étouffante de la petite salle de classe. Un peu plus loin, un autre duo révisait en vue des examens. La nouvelle de leurs séances avait finalement fuité et d’autres élèves avaient profité de la mise à disposition de la salle par leur professeur pour se préparer. Malefoy avait toujours systématiquement ignoré tous les autres élèves, sans surprise pour Harry.

Harry tourna la tête vers le parchemin contenant les instructions de la potion Anti-Feu. Il s’agissait d’une des potions pour lesquelles il devait utiliser des graines de feu issues du Buisson Ardent, l’une des plantes qu’il faisait pousser dans la serre de botanique. Il retint sa respiration en sélectionnant trois graines et en les jetant dans le chaudron, tout en comptant cinq secondes entre chacune. Après de longs instants, la potion changea de couleur. Harry put reprendre son souffle, il avait enfin réussi cette potion de l’enfer. Il attira l’attention de Malefoy, occupé à ranger quelques affaires dans son sac.

— Hey, Malefoy, regarde !

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le chaudron et l’inspecta visuellement pendant de longues secondes avant d’ouvrir la bouche.

— Ça me semble bien. C’est pas trop tôt, Potter ! Finalement, j’aurais réussi à faire rentrer quelque chose dans ton crâne, conclut-il d’un ton sarcastique.

— Hé ho ça va hein ! Je suis pas si stupide que tu le penses, c’est juste que les Potions sont un mystère impénétrable pour moi !

Harry se mit à rire doucement et entreprit de ranger son espace de travail sous le regard de Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais il avait l’impression que ce dernier le fixait bizarrement. Alors, tout en nettoyant son établi, il garda un œil sur le Serpentard, le plus discrètement possible. Et effectivement, Malefoy le fixait avec un drôle d’air tout en ayant l’air occupé à autre chose. Il avait les joues légèrement roses et se mordillait les lèvres, un signe d’anxiété qu’il ne laissait que rarement transparaitre. Harry le trouvait un peu bizarre depuis le mois de janvier, tantôt extrêmement froid avec lui, à la limite du mépris, tantôt il montrait un intérêt chaleureux envers lui. Toute cette période de révisions avait été un témoin supplémentaire de cette attitude curieuse. Rien que d’avoir accepté de l’aider en Potions relevait de l’exploit, mais Harry mettait ça sur le compte des nouvelles résolutions du Serpentard. Et là, à la toute fin de leur dernière séance de révisions, le jeune homme blond laissait transparaitre une nouvelle attitude déstabilisante. Il fallait mettre ça au clair.

Harry termina de ranger tout son matériel et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à partir il apostropha son camarade de classe.

— Dis, Malefoy, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? J’ai encore fait une connerie ?

L’interpellé sursauta, comme pris en faute, et détourna aussitôt la tête.

— Je ne te fixe pas, Potter, tu délires ! Je vérifie juste que tu ne commets aucune bévue. Après tout, c’était ta dernière chance pour éviter la catastrophe aux examens !

— Arrête, te fiche pas de moi, je t’ai observé. Tu as l’air mal à l’aise avec moi. Si tu voulais pas m’aider, fallait pas accepter ! Je t’ai pas forcé.

— Rha, ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu t’y mets ! J’ai rien contre toi, et j’ai voulu porter secours à un cas désespéré. C’est bon pour mon karma, figure-toi. Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, ma famille n’a plus vraiment la côte. Alors au lieu de t’imaginer des trucs, remercie-moi d’avoir sauvé tes fesses, une nouvelle fois, et on en reste là !

— Tu n’es vraiment qu’un insupportable prétentieux, Malefoy. Je te remercie pour ton aide, mais j’aurais dû me casser une jambe plutôt que te la demander, ça n’a pas amélioré ta maigre humilité. Allez, je me tire avant de m’énerver.

Harry quitta alors la pièce, énervé après Malefoy. Finalement, l’autre garçon n’avait pas changé tant que ça. Son caractère de fils à papa imbu de lui-même était toujours bien là. Le Gryffondor ne se rendait pas compte qu’il avait rapidement pris la mouche également et qu’il aurait tout aussi bien pu remercier le Serpentard sans lui chercher des noises. De façon totalement inconsciente, il avait reproduit le schéma habituel entre eux, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre pourquoi l’attitude de Malefoy le dérangeait tellement.

Drago, de son côté, le regarda s’en aller avec un sentiment de soulagement tinté de désespoir. Il soupira, c’était finalement mieux qu’ils se disputent plutôt que Potter découvre que Drago le trouvait à son goût. Il n’avait pas eu conscience de s’être autant laissé aller à le regarder, il était alors totalement perdu dans un maelstrom de sentiments et de désir pour se préoccuper de l’attitude qu’il laissait voir. Lui qui se vantait toujours d’être impénétrable…

Il attrapa rageusement son sac en jurant et se dirigea vers la porte. Il croisa le regard des deux autres élèves présents ce jour-là et ne put empêcher sa rancœur de s’écouler.

— Qu’est-ce que vous regardez, bande d’incapables ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il s’échappa de la pièce et alla aussitôt se réfugier dans son dortoir, envahi d’une immense tristesse. Il se sentait misérable d’avoir laissé son ancienne personnalité ressurgir quelque peu, mais surtout il ne supportait plus cette attirance constante qu’il éprouvait pour le Gryffondor. Une attirance qui ne faiblissait pas avec le temps, bien qu’il n’ait aucune chance de pouvoir la satisfaire. Il se jeta sur son lit et tout en ruminant de sombres pensées sur son avenir qu’il voyait très sombre, il s’endormit.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le moment des examens arriva très vite pour les élèves et ce fut avec une grande fébrilité que ceux-ci se rendirent devant la Grande Salle le matin du 31 mai.

Les élèves passant leur B.U.S.E avaient l’écrit le matin et la pratique l’après-midi, ceux postulant pour les A.S.P.I.C. faisaient les choses inversement. La Grande Salle était donc occupée toute la journée par des centaines de jeunes sorciers et sorcières, transpirant à grosses gouttes sur leurs parchemins, alors que les autres années continuaient à se rendre en cours avec insouciance.

Harry était particulièrement stressé. Il n’avait gardé que cinq matières pendant l’année et il avait l’obligation d’obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel pour les cinq afin d’accéder à la formation d’Auror. Alors qu’il voyait ses camarades être appelés tour à tour pour passer l’épreuve pratique de Sortilèges, il se triturait les doigts en se demandant pourquoi il n’avait pas pris plus de matières, afin de se laisser une possibilité d’en rater au moins une… Il n’avait pas réfléchi et n’avait pas écouté les conseils de sa meilleure amie, préférant s’économiser du travail en imaginant que ça serait plus facile.             

Hermione, pourtant la meilleure élève de la promotion, avait atteint un tel niveau de stress que tous la fuyaient comme la peste, son anxiété étant trop envahissante et contagieuse. Seuls Harry et Ron avaient encore le courage de ne pas la laisser totalement de côté. Le petit-ami de la née-moldue, bien qu’un peu inquiet, ne se sentait pas particulièrement stressé par la situation. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour s’en inquiéter ! Il prenait les choses avec philosophie, persuadé qu’il trouverait bien quelque chose à faire de sa vie même avec des notes moyennes. Après tout, il faisait partie des personnes ayant fait face à l’armée de Voldemort, cela voulait sûrement dire qu’il n’était pas totalement bon à rien.

Les épreuves des A.S.P.I.C. durèrent au total presque trois semaines, afin que toutes les matières puissent être passées. Harry et Ron, avec seulement cinq matières chacun, eurent le temps de réviser et purent même se détendre la dernière semaine. Hermione, de son côté, qui avait huit matières à passer, resta sur des charbons ardents jusqu’au dernier jour pour l’épreuve des Runes.

Finalement, tous accueillirent avec soulagement la fin officielle des examens. Harry pensait avoir plutôt bien réussi, Ron en était moins sûr, et Hermione s’arrachait les cheveux sous l’effet de l’angoisse.

Le soir même, le dernier banquet de l’année était organisé. L’ambiance était plutôt détendue et festive. La salle était décorée aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, à la surprise générale ils avaient gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Bien que Gryffondor ait apporté beaucoup de points à son sablier grâce au Quidditch, cela n’avait pas suffi, en grande partie à cause des points perdus par les fauteurs de troubles pendant la première moitié de l’année. Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les discrets Poufsouffle avaient leur petit moment de gloire bien mérité.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard passèrent un agréable moment, loin des mauvais souvenirs de l’année précédente qui n’avait pas pu être terminée. La directrice leur fit grâce d’un long et ennuyeux discours et se limita à féliciter tous ses étudiants d’avoir su apprendre la tolérance et l’entraide. Elle les envoya ensuite à leurs Salles Communes, il ne restait que peu de temps pour préparer les valises. Le train partirait le lendemain midi pour ramener toute la population du château à Londres.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

L’heure du grand départ avait sonné. Drago et Théodore terminaient de boucler leurs malles, espérant ne rien oublier dans cette chambre qui avait vu naître leur amitié. Ils ne reviendraient jamais ici, alors tout objet égaré serait définitivement perdu.

Sans un regard en arrière vers la Salle Commune, Drago en sortit, laissant sa malle à l’intérieur. Il savait que les elfes de maisons de Poudlard étaient chargés de s’occuper de leurs valises, il retrouverait la sienne dans le train. Il avait aimé et détesté revenir à Poudlard. Les sentiments ambivalents se disputaient la première place. Il avait découvert des choses cette année-là, et la plus importante était qu’il pouvait changer et décider qui il voulait être réellement, sans l’influence de son père et de sa mère. Et il avait découvert la richesse d’une vraie amitié, avait appris que celle-ci apportait finalement de vraies joies et un soutien moral qu’il n’imaginait pas possible. Alors qu’il avait jalousé les amitiés du Sauveur toute sa scolarité sans raison particulière, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ce dernier y tenait tant. En revanche, l’ambiance chez les Serpentard n’avait pas été très joyeuse et lui avait plombé le moral, d’autant plus que les autres Maisons ne les avaient pas vraiment bien accueillis. Certes, les choses s’étaient apaisées en cours d’année et certains avaient même fini par prendre leur défense, mais Drago voyait bien que sa présence n’était pas bien vue du tout par de nombreux individus, tout comme Théodore. Il avait conscience que la présence de leurs pères à Azkaban n’y était pas étrangère. Il ne lui restait maintenant qu’à rentrer chez lui et retrouver le Manoir familial, le temps de recevoir les résultats des examens. Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis à ce sujet et il savait qu’il avait réussi les épreuves de Botanique et de Potions, les seules indispensables pour son futur cursus.

Drago avait passé les derniers mois de l’année scolaire à réfléchir à son avenir. Il avait une conscience aigüe du fait qu’il ne pourrait pas se reposer sur ses économies et son futur héritage, la guerre avait laissé les coffres familiaux amputés de la majorité de leurs contenus. Il n’avait pourtant jamais envisagé de travailler au sens propre du terme avant cette dernière année à Poudlard et avait mis beaucoup de temps à savoir ce qu’il pourrait faire. La première condition était de trouver une carrière qui lui plairait, il ne se voyait pas faire un métier ennuyeux toute sa vie. Ce genre de choses était valable pour les personnes n’ayant pas le choix, et il avait le choix, il en était persuadé. Ces certitudes étaient ancrées en lui depuis son plus jeune âge, sa haute naissance lui avait appris que les gens de sa catégorie sociale arrivaient toujours à leurs fins, grâce, entre autres, au pouvoir. Drago savait que son nom ne le lui permettait plus, mais son intelligence et sa force morale le pourraient. Encore une chose inculquée dans son enfance, les enfants de riches n’étaient pas rabaissés par leurs parents qui leur trouvaient toujours toutes les qualités, créant ainsi des bambins à l’égo surdimensionné. Cette caractéristique, que Drago possédait, était l’une des rares choses qui lui restaient pour réussir dans la vie. Ainsi, après des mois de réflexions, le Serpentard s’était décidé pour continuer dans le domaine des Potions, puisqu’il y trouvait un réel intérêt.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, les deux amis rejoignirent l’extérieur du château, se mêlant silencieusement à la foule des autres élèves. Des cris et des rires éclataient tout autour d’eux, l’euphorie ayant gagné les cœurs à l’idée de rentrer dans leurs familles pour l’été. Ni l’un ni l’autre des deux Serpentard n’éprouvaient le besoin de discuter, entre eux ou avec les autres. Ils étaient par ailleurs ignorés de la même façon par leurs pairs. Et cela leur convenait, Théodore n’étant jamais très bavard et Drago ne voulant pas jouer un rôle plus longtemps. Bien sûr, il avait réellement changé au fond de lui, mais la plupart du temps il devait encore se forcer à faire bonne impression auprès des autres, ses habitudes et son naturel ayant une fâcheuse tendance à revenir prendre ses aises. Ils s’assirent sur un banc en pierre délaissé par la cohue et laissèrent le soleil de juin les réchauffer, profitant paisiblement de leurs derniers instants dans l’illustre école.

Mais c’était sans compter sur le groupe de Gryffondor. Drago n’eut pas le temps de se lever pour éviter la petite troupe d’amis qui se dirigeait droit vers lui, Hermione Granger en tête, les autres semblant la suivre sans prêter attention à la direction qu’elle prenait. Le Serpentard sut exactement à quel moment le petit ami de la sorcière s’en rendit compte, son visage se ferma et il tenta de la retenir par le bras, lui glissant quelque chose à l’oreille. Granger se dégagea et franchit les derniers pas jusqu’à Drago et Théodore, ses amis légèrement en retrait, les fixant.

— Malefoy, le salua-t-elle avec son habituelle politesse.

— Granger, répondit aussitôt Drago, peu désireux de s’attirer les foudres de la jeune femme qu’il avait appris à apprécier.

— Prêt à commencer ta nouvelle vie ? Tu veux faire quoi ?

Drago était étonné. Il s’était attendu à des banalités du genre « Bonne continuation dans ta vie », pas à des questions motivées par un réel intérêt. Il réussit à conserver sa façade neutre, mais il était presque heureux de cette situation parfaitement inattendue.

— Si mes résultats aux A.S.P.I.C. sont bons, je suis admis à École Magique Supérieure de Paris. Je veux devenir Maître des Potions et c’est la meilleure école pour y arriver.

— C’est un excellent choix ! Je suis persuadée que tu as toutes tes chances de devenir un grand Maître des Potions, ça ne fait aucun doute. Vivre en France sera sûrement très enrichissant également pour toi, Paris est une ville faite pour les gens intelligents et cultivés, tu y seras bien.

— Entre nous, j’espère aussi que la population sorcière française ne sera pas aussi regardante sur mon nom et mon passé que celle d’Angleterre, ajouta Drago à voix basse, se surprenant lui-même de la confidence.

Granger sembla peiné par ces paroles et un éclair de pitié traversa son regard avant d’être remplacé par un sourire visuel.

— Et même si ce n’est pas le cas, ne laisse pas les gens te juger sur ce qui s’est passé. Prouve-leur que tu vaux mieux qu’ils le croient, montre-leur qui tu es réellement. Parce que celui que j’ai découvert cette année mérite à être connu.

— Merci Granger. Je pense également que tu n’auras aucune difficulté dans la carrière que tu as choisie, tes capacités et ta force de caractère sont admirables. L’année a été moins difficile avec ta présence en tant que Préfète-en-Chef. Bonne chance pour la suite !

— Bonne chance aussi, Malefoy. Si tu reviens en Angleterre un jour, n’hésite pas à envoyer un hibou.

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour, un sourire aux lèvres et un petit signe de la main à destination de Théodore. Drago la regarda s’en aller, le rouquin lui emboitant aussitôt le pas. Potter sembla hésiter un instant. Finalement, il s’avança et tendit sa main sans un mot. Drago la serra, savourant la tiédeur de la paume, puis Potter lui fit un signe de la tête et rejoignit sa petite amie qui leva la main vers les Serpentard en un signe amical. L’année se terminait comme elle avait commencé, par une poignée de main. Sauf que cette fois, Potter en était l’instigateur. Drago comprenait ainsi que leur ancienne rivalité avait entièrement disparu et qu’à défaut d’être devenus amis, la haine n’avait plus sa place entre eux.

Presque aussitôt, la directrice et les autres professeurs enjoignirent les élèves à se diriger vers les calèches qui les amèneraient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, vers le train et leur futur.

Alors que les Sombrals emportaient sa calèche, Drago jeta un dernier regard à la façade de l’imposante bâtisse qui avait abrité toute sa scolarité. Ces années lui laissaient un goût amer, car même s’il semblait avoir eu de belles années d’insouciance, cela avait rapidement basculé dès la fin de la quatrième année. Le retour de Voldemort avait eu des conséquences fâcheuses pour le jeune homme, sa vie avait manqué basculer dans l’horreur absolue et la prison. Malgré tout, cette dernière année l’avait réconcilié avec lui-même et avec la vie. Il était arrivé avec de bonnes résolutions en septembre et avait tout fait pour les tenir, afin de s’offrir un avenir. Il était heureux d’y être parvenu et repartait dans de bien meilleures dispositions, il avait confiance en lui. Les choses ne seraient sûrement pas faciles, mais il surmonterait les difficultés.

Sa nouvelle vie l’attendait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé.   
> J’attends vos retours avec impatience, comme toujours.  
> Le prochain chapitre arrivera normalement dans une semaine.  
> :)


	33. La coupe de la Ligue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
> Voici venu l’ultime chapitre de cette histoire ! Il sera suivi de deux chapitres bonus.  
> Je vous laisse le découvrir et je vous retrouve à la fin pour une notre un peu plus longue que d’habitude.   
> J’espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s !  
> Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 33 – La coupe de la Ligue**

 

Après le départ de leurs amis, Harry aida Drago à ranger et nettoyer la pièce de vie et la cuisine. Le petit groupe d’amis avait passé un excellent dîner, une fois la gêne dissipée. Comme toujours, Drago avait cuisiné divinement et Harry avait été particulièrement touché par le dessert. Le jeune homme avait cuisiné une tarte à la mélasse et Harry était presque sûr que c’était exprès pour lui. Il l’avait discrètement remercié en lui glissant un mot à l’oreille, mais Drago n’avait pas confirmé la coïncidence. C’était cette façade d’humilité qui avait confirmé à Harry qu’il avait deviné juste, cela ne ressemblait pas à Drago de ne pas se vanter, même discrètement.

Une fois les lieux étincelants de propreté, les deux hommes s’installèrent confortablement dans le canapé, une tasse d’infusion à la main. Il n’était pas très tard, leurs amis étaient partis tôt. Ron et Hermione devaient récupérer leur fille au Terrier avant de rentrer, Théodore et Ginny avaient prétexté une grosse journée pour la jeune femme le lendemain, afin de laisser les deux amoureux seuls.

Harry ne savait pas bien ce qui allait maintenant se passer. Leur remise en couple ressemblait furieusement à leur première tentative de vie à deux : une discussion surréaliste et un corps à corps intense. La différence de taille, pour ce deuxième essai, était que les sentiments étaient bien présents pour les deux hommes. Par ailleurs, Harry savait également qu’il était prêt à s’engager maintenant alors que cela l’avait effrayé la première fois. Son erreur avait sûrement été de ne pas suffisamment discuter avec Drago de ses ressentis et de ses peurs, vis-à-vis de son couple et de sa vie en général. Cela avait fini par provoquer la séparation et il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il fallait donc poser les choses verbalement pour que tout soit clair entre eux. Cette démarche avait déjà été entamée lors de leur rendez-vous au restaurant la semaine précédente, mais il n’était pas question à ce moment-là qu’ils soient de nouveau en couple. Cela changeait-il quelque chose au fait que Harry voulait reprendre sa vie en main ? Il décida que non, au contraire, ça ne pouvait que l’aider à avancer, car maintenant Drago était de nouveau impliqué par les conséquences de ses actions.

Harry, jusque-là le regard perdu dans sa tasse, la termina presque d’un trait et la reposa sur la table basse. Puis il se blottit confortablement contre Drago, la tête contre son torse, juste sous l’épaule, un bras entourant sa poitrine. Il écouta quelques instants les battements du cœur de l’ancien Serpentard, une douce et apaisante mélodie. Sans bouger, il prit alors la parole.

— Je crois qu’il faudrait qu’on discute de ce qu’on va faire maintenant.

— Hmmm, oui, je pense aussi, répondit doucement Drago en passant sa main libre dans les boucles indisciplinées de Harry.

Ce dernier se redressa en même temps que Drago déposait sa tasse près de son homologue sur la table. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Harry se lança.

— Après tout ce qui s’est passé, je pense qu’il ne faut pas repartir sur nos anciennes habitudes. En janvier, je voulais prendre mon temps parce que je ne savais pas où en étaient mes sentiments. Aujourd’hui, je sais ce que je veux, mais je pense que j’ai encore des choses à régler avec moi-même avant qu’on fasse des projets.

— Quel genre de projets as-tu en tête, Harry ?

— Heu, hé bien, s’installer ensemble, ce genre de choses, tu vois… Ce que tu me demandais avant que je décide de te quitter en fait. Enfin, si tu veux toujours ça évidemment.

Drago garda le silence quelques instants, le regard légèrement fuyant, et prit finalement la main gauche de Harry entre les siennes en replongeant ses iris mercure dans la forêt du Gryffondor.

— Je veux toujours qu’on vive ensemble, Harry. Mais je pense également qu’il faut que tu termines ce que tu as commencé, à savoir te prendre en main, avant toute chose. Je ne me sens pas capable de vivre avec toi si tu n’as pas entamé de démarche pour te soigner. Et je ne minimise pas ce que tu as déjà accompli seul jusqu’à maintenant, mais je crois que tu as besoin d’aide pour le reste.

— Je vais prendre rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste dès demain !

— Sage décision, confirma Drago d’une voix douce tout en passant une main sur la joue de Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Il était soulagé d’être sur la même longueur d’onde que Drago. Cette deuxième chance qu’il lui donnait était la dernière, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas tout fiche en l’air cette fois-ci. Il était prêt à tout pour suivre les conseils que Drago lui donnerait, chose qu’il avait refusé de faire la première fois. Le résultat en avait été catastrophique. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une nouvelle fois de faire souffrir l’autre homme, par pur entêtement, alors qu’il était si simple d’accepter de l’écouter et de se faire épauler.

— Drago, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je fais toujours des cauchemars, je me réveille plusieurs fois par nuit et je ne veux pas t’imposer ça encore une fois. Et avant que tu proposes, je préfère ne pas avaler la moindre potion avant de voir le psychomage. Ensuite, je ferais ce qu’il me dira.

L’ancien Serpentard acquiesça, l’air un peu triste. Harry faisait preuve d’intelligence et de maturité vis-à-vis de ses problèmes, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

— Et puis, nos retrouvailles ont été assez mouvementées comme ça, taquina Harry pour le dérider. Je ne verrais plus jamais ta cuisine de la même façon maintenant !

Drago ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il enlaça ensuite Harry avant de se lever pour le raccompagner dans l’entrée.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser langoureux et Harry rentra chez lui.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le jeune homme brun tint sa promesse. Après son entraînement du lendemain, il se rendit directement à Sainte-Mangouste et demanda un rendez-vous avec un psychomage. La sorcière secrétaire lui annonça un délai de deux semaines. Cela ne plut pas à Harry et il fit ce qu’il détestait le plus : utiliser sa notoriété pour arriver à ses fins. Il insista fortement, allant presque jusqu’à menacer de faire une mauvaise publicité dans la presse.

Finalement, il obtint un rendez-vous dans la semaine. Satisfait, il quitta donc l’établissement en remerciant aimablement la sorcière qu’il avait un peu malmenée et rentra chez lui pour grignoter quelque chose. L’entraînement avait terminé très tard, comme toujours, et il avait faim.

Après s’être restauré et avoir rangé sa cuisine, Harry se demanda ce qu’il pourrait faire de son après-midi. Drago ne travaillait pas le lundi, même s’il était en général enfermé dans son laboratoire une bonne partie du temps. Harry ne voulait pas risquer de le déranger. Et ils n’avaient pas évoqué le fait de se voir ce jour-là. Il décida finalement de lui envoyer un message par SMS pour lui demander s’il avait prévu quelque chose pour l’après-midi.

Et ce fut l’un des après-midi les plus agréables depuis qu’ils se connaissaient. Drago avait pu quitter son laboratoire, alors Harry l’avait emmené dans l’une de ses virées dans Londres. Cela faisait un moment que le jeune homme brun n’avait plus touché à son appareil photo et il voyait là l’occasion de passer du temps avec Drago tout en lui faisant découvrir quelque chose qu’il aimait vraiment. Cette décision, à première vue anodine, dénotait un énorme changement chez Harry et cela n’échappa pas à Drago. En effet, l’ancien Gryffondor avait toujours rechigné à montrer ses œuvres photographiques et quand cela était arrivé, Drago avait toujours trouvé les clichés imprégnés d’une certaine mélancolie. Harry avait du talent, mais l’ancien Serpentard avait toujours pensé que cette activité solitaire était une expression de son mal-être. De ce fait, la partager la rendait aussitôt plus légère et montrait une ouverture nouvelle chez le jeune homme brun.

Ils marchèrent beaucoup, main dans la main, discutèrent tout autant, de choses plus ou moins sérieuses, et se quittèrent après un dîner dans un restaurant sans prétention. Drago était ravi de la direction que prenait la situation. Cela le rassurait dans son choix totalement précipité, qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde, de donner une deuxième chance à l’autre homme. Il avait passé toute la nuit précédente à se demander s’il n’avait pas brûlé les étapes, s’il n’avait pas ignoré un peu trop vite les signaux d’alarme que lui envoyait son cerveau, laissant parler son cœur et sa passion. Ce temps passé ensemble n’était peut-être qu’une illusion concernant leur futur, mais au moins Harry semblait vraiment mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour avancer. Par ailleurs, Drago ne pouvait pas nier que la présence de Harry à ses côtés était un vrai bonheur, malgré toute la souffrance vécue ces derniers mois. Il avait bien conscience qu’il l’aimait trop pour que ce soit parfaitement sain, mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne seraient jamais des gens parfaitement normaux de toute manière. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses difficiles dans leur jeunesse pour que cela n’impacte pas leur vie de façon durable, laissant des séquelles plus ou moins indélébiles. Sa Marque en était un exemple, il avait finalement appris, grâce à Harry, qu’il pouvait l’accepter, mais pour autant elle resterait à jamais gravée dans sa peau, lui rappelant ce qu’il avait fait.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Les deux dernières semaines du mois de mai s’écoulèrent rapidement et le printemps était bien installé. Les odeurs des fleurs et le chant des oiseaux surplombaient presque la pollution et le bruit des rues de Londres.

Harry suivait assidument les conseils du psychomage qu’il consultait deux fois par semaine. Les résultats se faisaient déjà sentir et le jeune homme se sentait un peu mieux, moins rongé par la culpabilité d’être le Survivant. Par ailleurs, il lui avait fortement recommandé de reprendre des potions similaire à celle du Sommeil sans rêves, le temps d’aller mieux. Ses addictions commençaient également à être de lointains souvenirs et les difficultés à résister disparaissaient.

L’ambiance entre Harry et Drago était de nouveau très bonne. Quelques disputes avaient parsemé ces quelques semaines, mais rien ne leur avait semblé insurmontable. Ils discutaient beaucoup pour apaiser les quelques tensions et Harry se forçait à parler de son mal-être quand il ressurgissait brutalement. Ainsi, tout naturellement, les liens rompus se reconstituaient et se renforçaient pour devenir encore plus forts qu’avant leur rupture.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, profitant du peu de temps libre de Drago pour faire des activités. Les tribulations de Harry dans Londres, son appareil photo autour du cou, étaient devenues un rituel du lundi après-midi pour le couple. Drago avait également de nouveau accompagné Harry chez Andromeda et Teddy, pour le plus grand bonheur du petit garçon qui avait dès le départ adopté son grand cousin et était triste de ne plus le voir.

Le plus agréable, pour les deux hommes, fut de passer de nouveau leurs soirées et leurs nuits dans le même lit. Harry dormait souvent chez Drago, pour faciliter son travail au laboratoire, mais le jeune homme brun demanda également à l’ancien Serpentard de venir au Square Grimmaurd de temps à autre, quand il n’avait pas de préparation urgente sur le feu. Drago avait un peu rechigné au départ, mais Harry avait insisté parce que cela lui semblait important, mettant en avant le fait que c’était sa première vraie exigence depuis leur remise en couple. Il voulait bien faire des efforts et se mettre en quatre pour Drago, compte tenu de ses responsabilités dans la rupture, mais il avait aussi son mot à dire dans leur couple et n’avait plus peur de s’imposer un peu. Son psychomage lui avait expliqué qu’il n’était pas sain que Harry accepte tout sans jamais refuser si cela le dérangeait, même s’il se sentait coupable et qu’il voulait se racheter. Leur relation ne pouvait pas baser ses fondations là-dessus, c’était dangereux pour leur avenir.

La plus grande épreuve pour Harry fut la visite au Manoir Malefoy. Après leur première, et seule, visite au mois de janvier, Harry appréhendait la réaction de Narcissa. Il lui avait promis de ne pas faire souffrir son fils et avait lamentablement manqué à sa parole. Drago ne lui avait pas caché qu’il avait tenu sa mère au courant des évènements et que celle-ci n’avait pas eu des paroles agréables envers le Héros du Monde Sorcier. L’ancien Gryffondor mit sa fierté de côté et affronta bravement la situation aux côtés de Drago lors d’un interminable dîner. La maîtresse de maison avait d’abord été très froide, mais au moment du départ, Harry avait senti que les choses pouvaient évoluer et qu’elle lui avait presque pardonné. Il n’était pas très sûr qu’il arrive un jour à devenir proche de cette femme, mais il espérait au moins qu’elle ne le détestait pas, cela ferait trop de peine à Drago. Il lui restait peu de famille avec qui il s’entendait bien et il aimait profondément sa mère, Harry ne voulait pas qu’il se retrouve obligé de faire le tampon entre eux.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le samedi 3 juin, Les Canons de Chudley affrontèrent les Tornades de Tutshill. Les poursuiveurs de cette équipe étaient très bons et reconnus pour cela, mais les Canons emportèrent la victoire grâce au vif d’or. Jack Parker avait tout spécialement préparé Harry à cette rencontre, tout en sachant qu’il ne rencontrerait pas de grosses difficultés, leur attrapeur étant largement moins bon. L’ancien Gryffondor n’avait pourtant pas ménagé ses efforts et s’était donné à fond pour ce match. Sa nouvelle vie lui donnait des forces et la motivation pour progresser et gagner. La victoire du Championnat était maintenant à portée de main et il souhaitait désespérément monter sur la plus haute marche du podium, pour lui d’abord, en se prouvant qu’il pouvait y arriver, et pour Drago également, qu’il voulait rendre fier.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

Harry était fébrile. S’il avait été possible de trépigner sur un balai en vol, il l’aurait fait. C’est avec soulagement qu’il entendit le sifflet de Jack, mettant fin à l’entraînement. Il mit pied à terre et rejoignit le reste de l’équipe autour du coach. Ce dernier leur fit un rapide récapitulatif des éléments à revoir dans les prochaines semaines, en prévision du dernier match de la saison, puis les laissa rejoindre les vestiaires. Harry se précipita vers le bâtiment, laissant derrière lui les autres membres de l’équipe un peu perplexes. Heureusement, ce jour-là, ce n’était pas son tour de ramasser les balles, il ne perdrait donc pas de temps. La douche fut expéditive et Harry transplana rapidement jusque chez lui en prenant tout juste le temps de dire au revoir aux autres, adressant tout de même un geste amical à William qui lui répondit d’un clin d’œil. Le jeune homme blond était le seul à savoir ce qui mettait Harry dans un tel état d’impatience en ce cinq juin.

Au Square Grimmaurd, Harry déjeuna rapidement en conservant son regard sur l’horloge accrochée au mur, le pied frappant rythmiquement le sol. Ce n’était pas un jour où il pouvait se permettre d’être en retard et cela le stressait particulièrement, même s’il était parfaitement dans les temps.

Il y eut ensuite l’épreuve du choix de la tenue, qu’il changea plusieurs fois, se maudissant de ne savoir se décider. Il pensa à Drago, qui savait toujours exactement quoi porter, quelle que soit l’occasion, et il l’imaginait le taquiner gentiment au sujet de son placard en bazar. La première fois que l’ancien Serpentard avait dormi chez Harry, il avait manqué défaillir en découvrant l’étendue de la non-organisation de l’homme qu’il aimait.

Finalement, parfaitement à l’heure, son appareil photo en bandoulière, comme tous les lundis, Harry ressortit de chez lui pour transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Contrairement à son habitude, il sonna à la porte _d’Aux Potions Ensorcelées_ pour manifester sa présence. La porte s’ouvrit sur Drago, surpris, et le cœur de Harry s’accéléra à sa vue.

— Ha, tu sonnes maintenant ? Quel gnome t’a mordu ?

— Joyeux anniversaire mon petit dragon ! s’exclama joyeusement Harry en réponse. Tu es prêt ?

Drago acquiesça avec un sourire avant d’embrasser discrètement Harry sur les lèvres. Il vérifia la présence de sa baguette dans son étui et referma la porte derrière lui. L’ancien Gryffondor avait jeté un coup d’œil inquiet aux alentours pendant que le potionniste verrouillait l’entrée du magasin. Il avait toujours peur de la présence d’un journaliste à l’affut ou d’un passant trop curieux qui pourrait vendre la mèche aux médias. Leur relation amoureuse, bien que vécue au grand jour auprès de leurs proches, continuait à être clandestine pour le public. Harry ne voulait pas que la presse en parle, c’était sa vie privée. Il agissait ainsi depuis la fin de la guerre, ne donnant jamais aucun indice sur sa vie aux gratte-papiers. Il s’agissait là d’un point qui continuait à être source de tensions entre les deux hommes, Drago ayant du mal à comprendre une position aussi radicale, étant donné qu’il était connu de tous et avait une carrière publique. Harry savait que cela inquiétait l’ancien Serpentard qui imaginait que c’était lui le responsable, que son passé empêchait Harry de s’afficher en sa présence dans le monde Sorcier autrement que comme un ami. Cela, Harry n’avait pas pu l’empêcher. Ses fréquentes sorties avec Drago, même brèves, sur le Chemin de Traverse, avaient alimenté les rumeurs un certain temps, avant qu’il ne confirme brièvement en interview après un match qu’ils étaient devenus amis. Pour éviter les disputes, ils avaient finalement décidé de ne pas en parler et Harry continuait donc à agir comme s’il était constamment épié.

Harry lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement en constatant que la rue était déserte et que Drago ne l’avait pas vu faire. Le brun savait que cela l’agaçait. Ce dernier se retourna vers Harry et les deux hommes s’éloignèrent tranquillement dans la rue, l’un à côté de l’autre.

— Quel est le programme ? demanda soudainement Drago avec un air taquin.

— On va commencer par une glace chez Fortarôme, et ensuite on passe côté Moldu. J’espère que tu es en forme, j’ai prévu un peu de marche aujourd’hui.

— Comme tous les lundis, mon cœur, pouffa doucement Drago, comme tous les lundis.

Harry rit doucement et enfonça gentiment son coude dans les côtes de Drago, ne voulant pas laisser passer la moquerie.

Après une glace délicieuse, ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin jusqu’au Chaudron Baveur pour passer côté Moldu. Harry avait prévu un petit parcours dans Londres, pour revisiter avec Drago des endroits qu’ils aimaient tous les deux et où ils avaient passé du temps depuis qu’ils se connaissaient. À chaque arrêt, il demandait à un passant de les prendre en photos tous les deux, Harry voulait conserver un souvenir du premier anniversaire de Drago à ses côtés. Et il espérait que ce serait le premier d’une très nombreuse succession d’anniversaires ensemble.

Finalement, après une très longue balade, entrecoupée de quelques transplanages discrets, Harry s’arrêta dans un tout petit parc et s’assit sur un banc, invitant Drago à l’imiter.

— Pas trop fatigué ? demanda-t-il

— Harry, soupira Drago, je ne suis pas en sucre quand même !

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer… Je me préoccupe juste de ton bien-être.

Drago lui sourit gentiment et l’embrassa chastement, lui montrant qu’il n’était pas fâché.

— Notre balade touche à sa fin. Nous avons encore deux heures avant la réservation pour le dîner de ce soir et j’ai prévu quelque chose d’un peu particulier en attendant. Il s’agit d’un cadeau peu conventionnel, que tu as parfaitement le droit de refuser.

Harry arrêta de parler pour observer son vis-à-vis. Drago semblait curieux, mais pas inquiet. Cela conforta Harry dans son idée et il guida Drago hors de l’espace vert pour s’arrêter quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, devant une boutique dévolue aux tatouages. Le Gryffondor put voir la perplexité s’afficher sur le visage de Drago et lui exposa son idée.

— Je sais que tu vis mieux avec la Marque maintenant, mais elle continue à te déranger. Puisqu’on ne peut pas la retirer magiquement, j’ai pris un rendez-vous pour toi ici. Ils sont spécialistes dans le recouvrement de vieux tatouages, pour les transformer en autre chose. Tu n’es pas obligé d’y aller évidemment, mais ils ont plusieurs choses à te proposer puisque j’ai pris la liberté de photographier discrètement ta Marque il y a plusieurs mois déjà et je leur ai demandé de créer des projets pour toi.

Harry n’avait pas quitté les yeux de Drago du regard et il sut immédiatement que l’ancien Serpentard était touché. Drago n’était pas toujours très démonstratif, surtout en public, mais ses pupilles ne pouvaient pas mentir et Harry commençait à le connaître assez bien pour deviner les émotions dans les orbes gris. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis sans un mot, franchit le pas de la porte de la boutique. Harry le suivit, le cœur en fête.

Ils ressortirent du salon de tatouage presque deux heures plus tard et Drago avait un tout nouveau dessin sur le bras gauche, mêlant harmonieusement la Marque, un dragon et des fleurs de lys. Il avait finalement décidé de ne pas totalement occulter l’affreux tatouage à tête de mort et corps de serpent, pour ne pas oublier.

Ils allèrent ensuite dîner dans un excellent restaurant Moldu que Drago ne connaissait pas. Harry avait remué ciel et terre pour trouver un lieu original et gastronomique dans lequel le blond n’aurait jamais mis les pieds. Au moment du dessert, Harry tendit à Drago un petit paquet.

— Un cadeau un peu plus conventionnel que l’autre, expliqua-t-il simplement en rougissant légèrement.

Drago ouvrit l’emballage sous le regard impatient de Harry, il avait hâte de voir sa réaction. Il s’agissait d’une montre à gousset en argent avec quelques capacités magiques particulières. Le regard de Drago s’illumina devant la beauté de l’objet.

— C’est une montre magique. Tu peux la synchroniser avec les alarmes de tes chaudrons. Ça te permettra de t’absenter plus longtemps de la boutique sans craindre de rater quelque chose. Quand tu dors à la maison, c’est toujours un énorme stress pour toi de ne pas pouvoir entendre une alarme qui se déclencherait dans la soirée ou dans la nuit.

— Est-ce une façon de me dire que tu veux que je dorme chez toi plus souvent ? demanda Drago, espiègle.

Harry se sentit un peu piégé tout à coup. Évidemment, ce cadeau n’était pas du tout anodin, mais il n’avait pas vraiment pensé aborder la vraie raison de ce cadeau ce soir-là. Il avait un peu peur que ce soit trop tôt. Sauf qu’il ne pouvait décemment pas mentir à l’homme devant lui, ni même omettre la vérité au risque que ça lui retombe dessus quand il aborderait le sujet dans les prochains jours ou les prochaines semaines. Alors il décida de jouer franc jeu, malgré une sensation de malaise croissante. D’ailleurs des rougeurs commençaient à remonter de son cou à ses joues, signe de sa nervosité.

— Je ne voulais pas te le proposer ce soir, mais ce cadeau est une façon de te dire que j’aimerais que tu habites avec moi en fait, répondit-il d’une voix peu assurée.

Drago resta stupéfait. Il ne semblait pas s’y attendre et Harry comprit qu’il avait en réalité lancé sa petite pique sous la forme d’une blague.

— C’est pas urgent, hein. C’est juste que j’aimerais bien qu’on vive ensemble d’ici quelque temps, si tu es toujours d’accord. Tu avais dit que tu voulais attendre que je me reprenne en main avant qu’on puisse l’envisager. Le psychomage fait des miracles et je me sens vraiment mieux déjà alors peut-être que d’ici la fin de l’été…

Pendant la petite tirade de Harry, le visage de Drago avait changé de la surprise à la joie. En relevant la tête vers lui, l’ancien Gryffondor comprit que sa proposition était bien perçue. Et le blond confirma rapidement cette impression.

— J’ai aussi constaté presque immédiatement à quel point tu as progressé en seulement deux semaines. Même si ce n’est pas urgent, je ne veux pas attendre. Nous avons perdu assez de temps cette année déjà. Pourquoi ne pas s’occuper de ça d’ici deux semaines ? Le dimanche dix-huit par exemple ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rester bouche bée. Il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce que Drago accepte, et encore moins à ce qu’il veuille emménager si rapidement. C’était une surprise et il se sentit réchauffé de l’intérieur, une bouffée d’amour pour l’ancien Serpentard l’emplissant. Il eut l’envie soudaine de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Par égard pour le reste des clients de ce restaurant, et parce qu’il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle, il se retint à grand-peine, il savait que les relations entre personnes de même genre n’étaient pas encore toujours bien acceptées dans le monde Moldu. Cependant, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et de larmes contenues et il espérait que Drago ressentirait sa joie. Pour toute réponse il ne put que hocher la tête frénétiquement, un large sourire sur les lèvres, ayant trop peur d’ouvrir la bouche et de se mettre à pleurer ou débiter des âneries dégoulinantes de romantisme à la noix.

La soirée des deux amoureux se termina chez Harry, après un passage éclair au laboratoire de Drago, qui voulait absolument vérifier ses préparations et en profiter pour paramétrer sa nouvelle montre magique.

              

oOoOooOoOo

 

Le dimanche dix-huit juin arriva très rapidement. Malgré ce que Harry pouvait penser, Drago n’avait pas du tout choisi cette date par hasard ou par pur empressement. Certes, le jeune homme blond voulait définitivement concrétiser cette relation en habitant avec l’homme qui aimait éperdument, mais il s’était surtout rappelé que cette date en particulier risquait d’être très difficile à vivre pour l’ancien Gryffondor.

En effet, pendant les quelques mois au cours desquels ils s’étaient rapprochés puis ceux qu’ils avaient passés ensemble, Drago avait appris de très nombreuses choses sur la vie de Harry, en discutant avec ce dernier ou avec ses amis. Des petites choses qui avaient leur importance quand on savait à quel point le Survivant était traumatisé par son passé.

En l’occurrence, ce jour-là était également l’anniversaire de la mort de Sirius Black. Drago avait très vite compris à quel point ce parrain, pourtant absent la majeure partie de la vie de l’adolescent qu’était Harry, avait pris une place prépondérante dans son cœur. Les nombreux cauchemars mettant en scène sa mort en témoignaient. Drago se rappelait parfaitement des gémissements et cris de douleur de Harry dans son sommeil, ainsi que ses larmes au réveil alors qu’il racontait succinctement ce qu’il vivait dans ses songes. C’était bien l’un des seuls points positifs que Drago avait dégagé de la période particulièrement difficile qu’ils avaient vécue quand Harry avait arrêté de prendre des potions de Sommeil sans rêves.

Ainsi, Drago espérait que son emménagement au Square Grimmaurd aurait pour effet de détourner l’attention de Harry de la mort de Sirius. Par ailleurs, puisqu’il suivait également un traitement personnalisé de potions, les cauchemars avaient presque disparu et Drago savait donc que le jeune homme ne risquait pas d’en rêver cette nuit-là. Il espérait secrètement qu’associer un nouveau souvenir, positif cette fois, à cette date, permettrait à Harry de mieux la vivre pour les années à venir.

L’emménagement se passa très facilement et assez rapidement. Tous leurs amis avaient insisté pour les aider et ces derniers étaient plutôt doués de la baguette. Ainsi toutes les affaires de Drago furent rapidement miniaturisées et rangées dans des malles qui furent expédiées à la nouvelle adresse. La magie avait du bon et Harry était une fois de plus émerveillé par celle-ci. Malgré les années passées dans ce monde, il continuait à trouver cela prodigieux et gardait son regard d’enfant de onze ans sur les prouesses de sorcière de Hermione par exemple.

Par ailleurs, l’effet recherché par Drago porta quelque peu ses fruits. Harry eut l’esprit occupé toute la journée et ce n’est qu’au moment d’aller se coucher qu’il se rendit compte de la date et de ce qu’elle voulait dire. Drago le réconforta comme il put et le fragile Héros s’endormit dans les bras de l’ancien Serpentard après avoir pleuré longuement.

 

oOoOooOoOo

 

La première semaine du couple sous le même toit se passa parfaitement bien et Drago commençait à se sentir à l’aise dans sa nouvelle maison. Il pensait même proposer à Harry de réaménager certaines pièces et à en redécorer d’autres. La maison avait été entièrement refaite par l’ancien Gryffondor, mais Drago voulait aussi se sentir chez lui. Il avait l’intention d’attendre la fin de la saison de Quidditch pour suggérer à son amour de commencer par refaire leur chambre, qui était entièrement au goût de Harry. La première chose à faire était de créer un dressing digne de ce nom pour Drago, il n’en pouvait plus de voir l’armoire chaotique de Harry qui tantôt débordait de linge mal plié, tantôt était aussi vide que la boîte crânienne de Crabbe ou Goyle en première année. Il n’aurait pas longtemps à attendre, le dernier match de la saison, qui était également le dernier match des Canons de Chudley, aurait lieu ce samedi.

              

Le jour tant attendu arriva et Harry se leva particulièrement stressé ce samedi vingt-quatre juin. Aujourd’hui, son équipe clôturait la saison du Championnat par un match contre les Vagabonds de Wigtown. Tous les joueurs savaient que l’enjeu était énorme. En effet, ces points seraient les tout derniers et s’ajouteraient au total des deux équipes. Pour le moment, les Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel tenaient la tête du classement et les Harpies de Holyhead avaient bien mérité leur deuxième place. Harry savait que si son équipe marquait au minimum trois cent vingt points, elle prendrait la première place. Et il se doutait que ça ne serait pas évident. Il fallait impérativement que les poursuiveurs marquent assez de points avant que Harry n’attrape le vif d’or en premier. C’était toujours assez délicat de devoir retarder ce moment, au risque de voir l’attrapeur adverse le devancer. L’équipe qu’ils affrontaient n’était pas très bien classée, mais ce n’était pas dans son intérêt de laisser les Canons gagner autant de points. 

Ainsi ce fut dans une ambiance un peu particulière que les deux hommes se levèrent ce matin-là. Drago se prépara rapidement, selon sa petite routine matinale, et s’apprêta à rejoindre la boutique pour l’ouverture. Harry traîna les pieds un long moment dans toute la maison avant de venir s’attabler alors que Drago nettoyait sa tasse. Son air débraillé le fit sourire, il faut dire que Harry semblait particulièrement ailleurs ce matin-là, l’une de ses chaussettes manquait à l’appel et l’autre était à l’envers. Le Serpentard passa un long moment à tenter de le rassurer et l’enlaça fermement avant de partir au travail.

— Je ne manquerai rien du match, la radio restera allumée tout le temps, et tant pis si les clients râlent ! tenta-t-il pour le dérider au moment de partir.

Harry esquissa un semblant de sourire et lui fit signe de s’en aller tout en pointant de l’autre main l’horloge de la cuisine. Un peu plus, et Drago risquait d’être en retard pour ouvrir la boutique, un comble pour cet homme qui exécrait les retards et ne manquait jamais de houspiller Harry à ce sujet. Le blond décida finalement de s’en aller.

 

La matinée aux _Potions Ensorcelées_ fut semblable à n’importe quel samedi matin, jusqu’au moment où un hibou frappa la devanture de son bec avec insistance. Drago venait juste de remplacer Melody, qui prenait une pause bien méritée, quand le volatile manqua de fracasser la vitrine. L’ancien Serpentard étouffa un juron et se précipita au-dehors, insultant silencieusement cet oiseau mal élevé. Il fut donc particulièrement étonné de reconnaître Pats, le si docile hibou de Harry. Le volatile n’avait pas l’habitude de se comporter ainsi habituellement. Drago s’empressa de détacher la missive de la patte de l’animal et le renvoya au Square Grimmaurd en le grondant pour son attitude. L’oiseau sembla ne pas en prendre ombrage et Drago aurait presque même juré qu’il avait haussé les épaules.

Il retourna rapidement à l’intérieur et déroula le parchemin une fois revenu au comptoir, s’étant auparavant assuré que personne n’avait besoin de ses conseils dans l’espace de vente.

 

_« Mon petit dragon,_

_Comme tu le sais, je joue aujourd’hui l’un des plus importants matchs de ma courte carrière. La coupe du Championnat est à portée de mains pour mon équipe et je veux lui apporter._

_Il était totalement inenvisageable pour moi que tu ne puisses pas assister à cette rencontre, d’autant plus que je sais que tu es frustré de ne pas pouvoir me voir jouer. Te savoir dans les gradins sera une motivation supplémentaire à gagner, pour toi._

_Ron viendra donc te chercher à 13 h 30, vous assisterez ensemble à la rencontre depuis la loge ministérielle._

_Je compte sur toi pour laisser tes instructions à Théodore pour qu’il puisse gérer l’après-midi seul avec Melody (il est évidemment dans la confidence)._

_Je viendrais te retrouver directement dans la loge à la fin du match (quelle qu’en soit l’issue), attends-moi._

_Je t’aime,_

_Harry »_

 

Drago releva la tête du parchemin pour croiser le regard de Théodore. Ce dernier était tout sourire, l’air content de lui.

— Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire qu’obéir, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

— Non, Drago, en effet, tu ne peux rien faire d’autre. Maintenant, va vérifier tes préparations et prépare-moi une liste des choses à faire et à surveiller dans le labo, Ron arrive dans une heure seulement.

Le jeune homme grommela pour la forme, mais se précipita malgré tout dans l’arrière-boutique. Il était en réalité ravi de pouvoir assister à ce match et avait envie de trépigner comme un enfant. Son éducation le fit se retenir et il prépara consciencieusement des instructions succinctes pour son ami. Ce dernier était parfaitement capable de gérer le laboratoire, même s’il en doutait toujours autant. Pour faire bonne mesure et ne pas être trop inquiet, Drago laissa également sa montre sur un établi. Elle ne lui serait d’aucune utilité et la voir s’agiter et sonner en même temps que les alarmes du laboratoire ne ferait que l’angoisser inutilement.

Ron Weasley arriva à l’heure prévue et ce fut presque en amis qu’ils se rendirent au stade, déjà bien rempli, dans lequel l’ultime match de la coupe de la Ligue britannique et irlandaise de Quidditch devait être disputé.

Le Ministre de la Magie, présent pour l’occasion, siffla le début de la rencontre et les deux équipes, en vol stationnaire, s’égaillèrent. Pendant le match, Drago retint son souffle d’un nombre incalculable de fois, croisant discrètement les doigts, dans l’espoir un peu fou que cela aiderait l’équipe qu’il soutenait. Il restait pourtant assez distant et ne montrait pas vraiment les émotions pourtant très fortes qui le traversaient alors que Harry virevoltait dans les airs avec grâce. Il ne put s’empêcher de sursauter de frayeur quand un cognard vint le frôler alors qu’il était en plein milieu d’une vrille déjà dangereuse.

À ses côtés, Ron vociféra tout le long du match, brandissant son écharpe à l’effigie de son équipe favorite depuis toujours. Drago savait maintenant que l’un des rêves les plus fous de ce fan absolu était sur le point de se réaliser : voir gagner son équipe préférée.

Après de multiples rebondissements, mais finalement assez peu de surprise, les Canons de Chudley gagnèrent cette rencontre avec un total de trois cent trente points, détrônant ainsi les deux équipes déjà sur le podium.

Le stade était en liesse alors qu’on faisait monter dans la loge ministérielle l’équipe des Canons de Chudley et leur entraîneur, rejoignant ainsi les deux autres équipes qui avaient assisté au match. Il y eut de nombreuses poignées de main et Harry se permit même un petit clin d’œil à l’attention de Ginny, qui faisait mine de bouder. Ensuite, le Ministre de la Magie leur remit à tous des médailles et prit la parole.

Il félicita l’équipe gagnante et laissa sa place au Chef du Département des jeux et des sports magiques. Ce dernier fit un bref discours et remit la coupe de la Ligue à Harry, puis il lui laissa la place sur le devant de la loge ministérielle. Les flashs des appareils photo sorciers crépitèrent alors que Harry brandissait la coupe de la main droite, tourné vers ses coéquipiers. Plusieurs personnes demandèrent un discours et Harry se plia à l’exercice. Il saisit sa baguette de la main droite et lança un _Sonorus_ , laissant la pointe sur sa gorge, et fit face au stade, se mettant tout au bord de la loge.

— Merci, Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur Brown. Je prends la parole ce soir en tant que capitaine de l’équipe des Canons de Chudley, mais cette coupe ne m’appartient pas personnellement, elle est autant celle de mes coéquipiers que la mienne. Par ailleurs, sans le travail titanesque de notre entraîneur, Jack Parker, nous n’en serions pas là aujourd’hui. J’ai peut-être attrapé le vif d’or, mais la victoire est celle de l’équipe, qui a su marquer assez de points pour approcher le score à dépasser pour gagner. Nous avons été entrainés d’une main de maître et je voudrais encore remercier Jack pour son formidable travail. Je souhaiterais pouvoir lui remettre la Coupe, il est légitime qu’il puisse la tenir, au moins le temps que je termine de parler.

Le stade entier se mit à rire et Harry se retourna pour donner la coupe à Jack. Il en profita également pour serrer les mains de ses coéquipiers et les prendre dans ses bras. Puis il reprit la parole.

— Si vous me le permettez, j’ai encore quelques mots à dire. Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que je n’aime pas parler de moi, mais j’ai vécu une saison difficile pour des raisons personnelles et je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur les personnes qui m’ont permis d’être là aujourd’hui et d’avoir les capacités d’attraper le vif pour gagner le match et la Coupe. Je pense particulièrement à mes amis, mes filleuls et ma famille d’adoption, s’ils m’écoutent sur la retransmission audio, merci à vous d’avoir toujours été là pour moi. Mais surtout, je voudrais remercier une personne particulièrement chère à mon cœur, une personne qui m’a littéralement sauvé la vie cette année en me donnant une raison de vivre. Cette personne c’est l’homme qui partage mon quotidien, et que j’aime plus que je n’aurais jamais pensé pouvoir aimer. J’ai volontairement caché ma vie privée depuis la fin de la guerre et le fait de ne pas pouvoir vivre notre amour au grand jour lui pèse énormément. Aujourd’hui, j’aimerais lui montrer à quel point il compte pour moi.

Le stade était devenu totalement silencieux, excepté le grattement frénétique des plumes à papotes sur le papier des parchemins des journalistes présents dans la loge qui leur était réservée. La caméra sorcière était fixée sur Harry, retransmis en direct sur les écrans géants du stade. La caméra fit un zoom arrière et tout le monde put le voir se tourner vers le côté gauche de la loge ministérielle.

Une deuxième caméra, jusque-là en plan large sur l’ensemble de la loge, fit un zoom vers ce coin gauche. De nombreux visages apparurent à l’écran et Drago se vit à cet instant, parmi tous les autres. Il redirigea son regard vers Harry qui avait rangé sa baguette et avançait dans sa direction. Il était toujours assis dans son siège quand Ron Weasley se leva et se déplaça un peu plus loin, comme pour laisser de l’espace autour de Drago. Ce dernier se leva aussi, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer, un peu inquiet concernant Harry. L’ancien Gryffondor avait toujours été tête brûlée et il se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il entendit derrière lui que d’autres personnes se levaient et se déplaçaient. En seulement quelques instants, tout le côté gauche de la loge ministérielle se vida de ses occupants, laissant Drago Malefoy seul. Chacun des spectateurs put voir Harry s’arrêter face à lui et jamais un stade de Quidditch n’avait été aussi silencieux.

Drago vit Ron pointer sa baguette sur son meilleur ami et prononcer un _Sonorus_. Drago comprit à cet instant que toute cette mise en scène avait dû être savamment orchestrée depuis longtemps. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de l’amour de sa vie, qui lui sourit et reprit la parole. Celle-ci résonna dans tout le stade et dans toutes les radios sorcières de Grande-Bretagne.

— Je sais que je t’ai fait vivre l’enfer cette année, je ne pourrais jamais m’excuser assez pour cela. Je sais aussi que même si tu m’as pardonné, tu souffres de la situation particulière dans laquelle nous vivons. J’ai toujours dit que je voulais protéger notre vie privée des médias, pour ne pas te faire souffrir de ma popularité. Pourtant, je sais qu’au fond de toi, tu as peur que j’ai honte de me montrer à tes côtés, à cause de ton passé, que je ne veux pas m’afficher au bras d’un ex-Mangemort, même si tu ne me l’as jamais avoué. Mais je t’aime et c’est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie.

À cet instant, Harry attrapa avec douceur la main de Drago et celui-ci le vit avec stupeur mettre un genou à terre. Harry leva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants d’émotion.

— Drago Lucius Malefoy, je déclare au monde aujourd’hui que tu es l’homme de ma vie. Me feras-tu l’honneur d’accepter de m’épouser et me laisser porter ton nom ?

Il fallut à Drago quelques instants pour réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Pendant un tout petit moment, il avait cru à une blague, mais après avoir embrassé du regard la foule autour de lui et les personnes dans la loge ministérielle, totalement abasourdies, il ne put que se rendre à l’évidence. Harry était parfaitement sérieux. Et il attendait, un genou à terre, que Drago lui réponde. Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d’œil vers les membres de l’équipe des Canons et manqua exploser de rire à la vue de William Grant qui gesticulait, les bras en l’air, les pouces pointés vers le haut. Il garda cependant son sérieux, remerciant son éducation stricte de lui avoir appris à garder contenance en toute circonstance, et reporta son attention vers l’homme à ses pieds.

À cet instant, malgré toute sa retenue habituelle, Drago ne put cependant se retenir de laisser libre cours à son émotion. Harry, toujours aussi souriant, beau comme un dieu dans sa tenue de Quidditch, avait un air de parfaite félicité sur le visage. Un tel bonheur irradiait de sa personne, Drago ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi. Et il comprenait que tout ça, c’était pour lui, et pour lui seul que Harry le faisait. Drago se sentit alors déborder d’amour et il se jeta presque à genoux pour enlacer Harry et nicher son visage dans son cou. Et c’est tout bas, à son oreille, qu’il répondit.

— Par Salazar, comment pourrais-je dire non à pareille demande ? Je t’aime plus que tout Harry et je me fiche du nom que tu portes, mais c’est moi qui suis honoré de ta demande. C’est mille fois oui… 

Il ne réalisa même pas que le stade entier avait explosé en applaudissements, cris et sifflements. Tout le monde avait compris, sans avoir rien entendu, quelle réponse avait donnée l’ancien Serpentard. Ron, de son côté, s’était éloigné du couple pour rejoindre l’équipe des Canons.

Perdus dans leur univers, constitué uniquement de l’autre, Harry et Drago restèrent ainsi un long moment dans leur bulle, réalisant avec un infini bonheur qu’ils avaient enfin trouvé une vraie raison de vivre.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, cette histoire est terminée… J’ai passé plus d'un an sur son écriture.  
> Évidemment, j’attends vos retours avec impatience, comme toujours ;)
> 
> Pour clôturer cette histoire, sachez qu'il y a deux chapitres bonus à suivre. Je les ai écrits plus de 6 mois après la fin de la fiction et sur tout autant de temps. Le dernier est fini depuis quelques semaines seulement.
> 
> Pour terminer, je voudrais remercier très chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m’ont lu.  
> Un remerciement particulier à ma bêta, qui est une amie très chère à mon cœur. Tellement parfaite qu’elle relit et corrige la majorité de mon travail alors qu’elle ne lit pas de drarry et qu’elle n’aime pas ce pairing ! Une amie en or qui ne verra sûrement même pas ce remerciement !
> 
> Merci d’avoir vécu cette aventure avec moi, au fil des semaines et des mois.   
> A la semaine prochaine pour le premier bonus.  
> :)


End file.
